


Leyendo  a Holly Potter

by Gabisss98



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 14:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 157,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15145613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabisss98/pseuds/Gabisss98
Summary: los mereodares lily , los Weasley malfoy y los profesores leen una serie de libros referente a su hija holly  para evitar un futuro desastroso





	1. Chapter 1

Era un día como cualquiera en la vida de nuestra protagonista bueno no tan normal  teniendo en cuenta que snape y la cara de sapo le hacian la vida imposible. Desayunaba mientras los gemelos Weasley la hacian reir y eso hacia que tirara el jugo de calabaza Hermione regañaba a Ron por como comía  y el ruido habitual en la casa de los leones  
Las demas casas hacían lo de siempre  cuando una luz aparece en él comedor los profesores rápido sacan la varita alumnos mayores hacen lo mismo cuando una carta y un paquete de libros salen de esa luz  el director lee la carta en vos alta 

Hola hogwarts del pasado e aqui la historia de Holly Potter y sus aventuras para evitar un futuro desastroso y las mujeres innecesarias  
Las siguientes personas deben tambien estar en la lectura 

Los Weasley  
Los Malfoy  
Los Tonks  
Remus Lupin  
Sirius Black  
Alastor Moddy  
Cornelius Fuge 

Pd no se puede castigar sobre las cosas que pasaron y lo que pasarán 

Att: J.S.P A.S.P L.L.P R.J.W  S.H.M 

Termina de leer cuando entran  los Malfoy  y rápidamente se sientan con Draco  
Mientras los Weasley saludan a sus hijos al igual que Ninphadora que amenazo a todo a quel que le dijiera asi  alastor solo se sentó en la mesa sin saludar sólo a domby   
Lo que causo alboroto fue ver a Sirius Black cuando la cara de sapo grito  
— es Sirius Black atrapelo — grito con su vos chillona  
— el es inocente se escuchó el grito de holly parándose para abrazar a su padrino y tio respectivamente iban a empezar a leer cuando otra ves la luz aparece  James y Lily Potter y alice y Fran logbotton  con los pequeños Neville y Holly de un año  
los de el futuro se quedan comociondos  pero rápidamente Sirius y Remus se levantan y los abrazan Neville y Holly se levanta con lagrimas en los ojos pero igual los abrazan  James y Lily abraza a su pequeña  no sin antes pasarle a la pequeña holly a su padrino cosa que aunque su padrino estaba mas viejo que de costumbre tenia él olor de su canuto 

El director volvio. hablar  
— bueno en caso que nuestros invitados llegaron hay que comenzar a leer y asi lo hizo

Holly Potter y la piedra  filofan

niña que vivio

—como que vivio —se atrevieron a preguntar lily y James pero nadie constesto

El señor y la señora Dursley, que vivían en el número 4 de Privet Drive, estaban orgullosos de decir que eran muy normales, afortunadamente. Eran las últimas personas que se esperaría encontrar relacionadas con algo extraño o misterioso, porque no estaban para tales tonterías. El señor Dursley era el director de una empresa llamada Grunnings, que fabricaba taladros. Era un hombre corpulento y rollizo, casi sin cuello, aunque con un bigote inmenso. La señora Dursley era delgada, rubia y tenía un cuello casi el doble de largo de lo habitual, lo que le resultaba muy útil, ya que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo estirándolo por encima de la valla de los jardines para espiar a sus vecinos. Los Dursley tenían un hijo pequeño llamado Dudley, y para ellos no había un niño mejor que él. Los Dursley tenían todo lo que querían, pero también tenían un secreto, y su mayor temor era que lo descubriesen: no habrían soportado que se supiera lo de los Potter. La señora Potter era hermana de la señora Dursley, pero no se veían desde hacía años; tanto era así que la señora Dursley fingía que no tenía hermana,  
— pero que mala tunny yo tampoco te quiero — dijo la pelirroja  su marido la.abrazo  porque su hermana y su marido, un completo inútil,  
— oigan no soy un inútil soy auror y unos de los mejores — decia el joven cornamenta  eran lo más opuesto a los Dursley que se pudiera imaginar. Los Dursley se estremecían al pensar qué dirían los vecinos si los Potter apareciesen por la acera.  
— ya quisiera esos muggles que nos aparecieramos   Sabían que los Potter también tenían una hija pequeña, pero nunca lo habían visto. la niña era otra buena razón para mantener alejados a los Potter: no querían que Dudley se juntara con una niña como aquélla.  
—  y nosotros no queremos que nuestra niña se junte con el — dijo lily Abrazando a Holly  
Nuestra historia comienza cuando el señor y la señora Dursley se despertaron un martes, con un cielo cubierto de nubes grises que amenazaban tormenta. Pero nada había en aquel nublado cielo que sugiriera los acontecimientos extraños y misteriosos que poco después tendrían lugar en toda la región. El señor Dursley canturreaba mientras se ponía su corbata más sosa para ir al trabajo, y la señora Dursley parloteaba alegremente mientras instalaba al ruidoso Dudley en la silla alta. Ninguno vio la gran lechuza parda que pasaba volando por la ventana. A las ocho y media, el señor Dursley cogió su maletín, besó a la señora Dursley en la mejilla y trató de despedirse de Dudley con un beso, aunque no pudo, ya que el niño tenía un berrinche y estaba arrojando los cereales contra las paredes. «Tunante», dijo entre dientes el señor Dursley  
— pero que niño — decia molly  mientras salía de la casa. Se metió en su coche y se alejó del número 4.

Al llegar a la esquina percibió el primer indicio de que sucedía algo raro: un gato estaba mirando un plano de la ciudad. Durante un segundo, el señor Dursley no se dio cuenta de lo que había visto, pero luego volvió la cabeza para mirar otra vez. Sí había un gato atigrado en la esquina de Privet Drive, pero no vio ningún plano  
—  es minny — gritando los mereoradores haciendo sonrojar. a la profesora 

. ¿En qué había estado pensando? Debía de haber sido una ilusión óptica. El señor Dursley parpadeó y contempló al gato. Éste le devolvió la mirada. Mientras el señor Dursley daba la vuelta a la esquina y subía por la calle, observó al gato por el espejo retrovisor: en aquel momento el felino estaba leyendo el rótulo que decía «Privet Drive» (no podía ser, los gatos no saben leer los rótulos ni los planos).  
— pero si minny dijieron los gemelos weasley 

El señor Dursley meneó la cabeza y alejó al gato de sus pensamientos. Mientras iba a la ciudad en coche no pensó más que en los pedidos de taladros que esperaba conseguir aquel día. Pero en las afueras ocurrió algo que apartó los taladros de su mente. Mientras esperaba en el habitual embotellamiento matutino, no pudo dejar de advertir una gran cantidad de gente vestida de forma extraña. Individuos con capa. El señor Dursley no soportaba a la gente que llevaba ropa ridícula. ¡Ah, los conjuntos que llevaban los jóvenes! Supuso que debía de ser una moda nueva. Tamborileó con los dedos sobre el volante y su mirada se posó en unos extraños que estaban cerca de él. Cuchicheaban entre sí, muy excitados. El señor Dursley se enfureció al darse cuenta de que dos de los desconocidos no eran jóvenes. Vamos, uno era incluso mayor que él, ¡y vestía una capa verde esmeralda! ¡Qué valor! Pero entonces se le ocurrió que debía de ser alguna tontería publicitaria; era evidente que aquella gente hacía una colecta para algo. Sí, tenía que ser eso. El tráfico avanzó y, unos minutos más tarde, el señor Dursley llegó al aparcamiento de Grunnings, pensando nuevamente en los taladros. El señor Dursley siempre se sentaba de espaldas a la ventana, en su oficina del noveno piso. Si no lo hubiera hecho así, aquella mañana le habría costado concentrarse en los taladros. No vio las lechuzas que volaban en pleno día, aunque en la calle sí que las veían y las señalaban con la boca abierta, mientras las aves desfilaban una tras otra. La mayoría de aquellas personas no había visto una lechuza ni siquiera de noche. Sin embargo, el señor Dursley tuvo una mañana perfectamente normal, sin lechuzas. Gritó a cinco personas. Hizo llamadas telefónicas importantes y volvió a gritar. Estuvo de muy buen humor hasta la hora de la comida, cuando decidió estirar las piernas y dirigirse a la panadería que estaba en la acera de enfrente. Había olvidado a la gente con capa hasta que pasó cerca de un grupo que estaba al lado de la panadería. Al pasar los miró enfadado. No sabía por qué, pero le ponían nervioso. Aquel grupo también susurraba con agitación y no llevaba ni una hucha. Cuando regresaba con un donut gigante en una bolsa de papel, alcanzó a oír unas pocas palabras de su conversación. —Los Potter, eso es, eso es lo que he oído... —Sí, su hija, Holly  ... El señor Dursley se quedó petrificado.  
— que le paso a holly — preguntando con temor james y lily pero nadie contesto  El temor lo invadió. Se volvió hacia los que murmuraban, como si quisiera decirles algo, pero se contuvo.

S

e apresuró a cruzar la calle y echó a correr hasta su oficina. Dijo a gritos a su secretaria que no quería que le molestaran, cogió el teléfono y, cuando casi había terminado de marcar los números de su casa, cambió de idea. Dejó el aparato y se atusó los bigotes mientras pensaba... No, se estaba comportando como un estúpido  
— que bueno que lo admita — dijo un Fred enojado por como trataba a su chica  
— Fred Gideon Weasley que es ese lenguaje — grito molly  
Potter no era un apellido tan especial.  
— que no es un apellido especial somos los ultimo Potter ya quisiera esa morza con bigote

Estaba seguro de que había muchísimas personas que se llamaban Potter y que tenían una hija llamado Holly. Y pensándolo mejor, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que su sobrina se llamara Holly. Nunca había visto a la niña. Podría llamarse Harley. O Harly . No tenía sentido preocupar a la señora Dursley, siempre se trastornaba mucho ante cualquier mención de su hermana. Y no podía reprochárselo. ¡Si él hubiera tenido una hermana así...! Pero de todos modos, aquella gente de la capa... Aquella tarde le costó concentrarse en los taladros, y cuando dejó el edificio, a las cinco en punto, estaba todavía tan preocupado que, sin darse cuenta, chocó con un hombre que estaba en la puerta. —Perdón —gruñó,  
—  pero si sabe pedir perdón — dijo una estrañada Holly  mientras el diminuto viejo se tambaleaba y casi caía al suelo. Segundos después, el señor Dursley se dio cuenta de que el hombre llevaba una capa violeta. No parecía disgustado por el empujón. Al contrario, su rostro se iluminó con una amplia sonrisa, mientras decía con una voz tan chillona que llamaba la atención de los que pasaban: —¡No se disculpe, mi querido señor, porque hoy nada puede molestarme! ¡Hay que alegrarse, porque Quien-usted-sabe finalmente se ha ido! ¡Hasta los muggles como usted deberían celebrar este feliz día! Y el anciano abrazó al  
señor Dursley  
— se ffue voldemort se  a legraron los del pasado pero nadie del comedores les seguia estrañados dejaron de hacer eso

y se alejó. El señor Dursley se quedó completamente helado. Lo había abrazado un desconocido. Y por si fuera poco le había llamado muggle, no importaba lo que eso fuera. Estaba desconcertado. Se apresuró a subir a su coche y a dirigirse hacia su casa, deseando que todo fueran imaginaciones suyas (algo que nunca había deseado antes, porque no aprobaba la imaginación). Cuando entró en el camino del número 4, lo primero que vio (y eso no mejoró su humor) fue el gato atigrado que se había encontrado por la mañana. En aquel momento estaba sentado en la pared de su jardín. Estaba seguro de que era el mismo, pues tenía unas líneas idénticas alrededor de los ojos. —¡Fuera! —dijo el señor Dursley en voz alta. El gato no se movió. Sólo le dirigió una mirada severa.  
— eso no funciona con minny — dijo lunatico sorprediendo a los que habia dado clase  
— usted tambien señor lupin  
El señor Dursley se preguntó si aquélla era una conducta normal en un gato. Trató de calmarse y entró en la casa. Todavía seguía decidido a no decirle nada a su esposa. La señora Dursley había tenido un día bueno y normal. Mientras comían, le informó de los problemas de la señora Puerta Contigua con su hija, y le contó que Dudley había aprendido una nueva frase («¡no lo haré!»). — pero que ñiño tan mas lindo — dijo una astoria quien era amiga de holly  con un tono de sarcasmo

El señor Dursley trató de comportarse con normalidad. Una vez que acostaron a Dudley, fue al salón a tiempo para ver el informativo de la noche.

—Y por último, observadores de pájaros de todas partes han informado de que hoy las lechuzas de la nación han tenido una conducta poco habitual. Pese a que las lechuzas habitualmente cazan durante la noche y es muy difícil verlas a la luz del día, se han producido cientos de avisos sobre el vuelo de estas aves en todas direcciones, desde la salida del sol. Los expertos son incapaces de explicar la causa por la que las lechuzas han cambiado sus horarios de sueño. —El locutor se permitió una mueca irónica—. Muy misterioso. Y ahora, de nuevo con Jim McGuffin y el pronóstico del tiempo. ¿Habrá más lluvias de lechuzas esta noche, Jim? —Bueno, Ted —dijo el meteorólogo—, eso no lo sé, pero no sólo las lechuzas han tenido hoy una actitud extraña. Telespectadores de lugares tan apartados como Kent, Yorkshire y Dundee han telefoneado para decirme que en lugar de la lluvia que prometí ayer ¡tuvieron un chaparrón de estrellas fugaces! Tal vez la gente ha comenzado a celebrar antes de tiempo la Noche de las Hogueras. ¡Es la semana que viene, señores! Pero puedo prometerles una noche lluviosa. El señor Dursley se quedó congelado en su sillón. ¿Estrellas fugaces por toda Gran Bretaña? ¿Lechuzas volando a la luz del día? Y aquel rumor, aquel cuchicheo sobre los Potter... La señora Dursley entró en el comedor con dos tazas de té. Aquello no iba bien. Tenía que decirle algo a su esposa. Se aclaró la garganta con nerviosismo. —Eh... Petunia, querida, ¿has sabido últimamente algo sobre tu hermana? Como había esperado, la señora Dursley pareció molesta y enfadada. Después de todo, normalmente ellos fingían que ella no tenía hermana. —No —respondió en tono cortante—. ¿Por qué? —Hay cosas muy extrañas en las noticias —masculló el señor Dursley—. Lechuzas... estrellas fugaces... y hoy había en la ciudad una cantidad de gente con aspecto raro... —¿Y qué? —interrumpió bruscamente la señora Dursley —Bueno, pensé... quizá... que podría tener algo que ver con... ya sabes... su grupo.  
—  como que grupo —  preguntaron la mayoría de los sangre pura  
— los magos — contestaron  los hijos de muggles  
La señora Dursley bebió su té con los labios fruncidos. El señor Dursley se preguntó si se atrevería a decirle que había oído el apellido «Potter». No, no se atrevería. En lugar de eso, dijo, tratando de parecer despreocupado: —la hija de ellos... debe de tener la edad de Dudley, ¿no? —Eso creo —respondió la señora Dursley con rigidez. —¿Y cómo se llamaba? Harley ¿no?

—Holly . Un nombre vulgar y horrible, si quieres mi opinión.  
— holly es un nombre hermoso — gritaron los padres de la niña Haciendo la sonrojar  
—Oh, sí—dijo el señor Dursley, con una espantosa sensación de abatimiento—. Sí, estoy de acuerdo. No dijo nada más sobre el tema, y subieron a acostarse. Mientras la señora Dursley estaba en el cuarto de baño, el señor Dursley se acercó lentamente hasta la ventana del dormitorio y escudriñó el jardín delantero. El gato todavía estaba allí. Miraba con atención hacia Privet Drive, como si estuviera esperando algo. ¿Se estaba imaginando cosas? ¿O podría todo aquello tener algo que ver con los Potter? Si fuera así... si se descubría que ellos eran parientes de unos... bueno, creía que no podría soportarlo. Los Dursley se fueron a la cama. La señora Dursley se quedó dormida rápidamente, pero el señor Dursley permaneció despierto, con todo aquello dando vueltas por su mente. Su último y consolador pensamiento antes de quedarse dormido fue que, aunque los Potter estuvieran implicados en los sucesos, no había razón para que se acercaran a él y a la señora Dursley. Los Potter sabían muy bien lo que él y Petunia pensaban de ellos y de los de su clase... No veía cómo a él y a Petunia podrían mezclarlos en algo que tuviera que ver (bostezó y se dio la vuelta)... No, no podría afectarlos a ellos... ¡Qué equivocado estaba! El señor Dursley cayó en un sueño intranquilo, pero el gato que estaba sentado en la pared del jardín no mostraba señales de adormecerse. Estaba tan inmóvil como una estatua, con los ojos fijos, sin pestañear, en la esquina de Privet Drive. Apenas tembló cuando se cerró la puertezuela de un coche en la calle de al lado, ni cuando dos lechuzas volaron sobre su cabeza. La verdad es que el gato no se movió hasta la medianoche. Un hombre apareció en la esquina que el gato había estado observando, y lo hizo tan súbita y silenciosamente que se podría pensar que había surgido de la tierra. La cola del gato se agitó y sus ojos se entornaron. En Privet Drive nunca se había visto un hombre así. Era alto, delgado y muy anciano, a juzgar por su pelo y barba plateados, tan largos que podría sujetarlos con el cinturón. Llevaba una túnica larga, una capa color púrpura que barría el suelo y botas con tacón alto y hebillas. Sus ojos azules eran claros, brillantes y centelleaban detrás de unas gafas de cristales de media luna. Tenía una nariz muy larga y torcida, como si se la hubiera fracturado alguna vez. El nombre de aquel hombre era Albus Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore no parecía darse cuenta de que había llegado a una calle en donde todo lo suyo, desde su nombre hasta sus botas, era mal recibido.

—  si lo sabia pero no me importa    
Estaba muy ocupado revolviendo en su capa, buscando algo, pero pareció darse cuenta de que lo observaban porque, de pronto, miró al gato, que todavía lo contemplaba con fijeza desde la otra punta de la calle. Por alguna razón, ver al gato pareció divertirlo. Rió entre dientes y murmuró:

Debería haberlo sabido. Encontró en su bolsillo interior lo que estaba buscando. Parecía un encendedor de plata. Lo abrió, lo sostuvo alto en el aire y lo encendió. La luz más cercana de la calle se apagó con un leve estallido. Lo encendió otra vez y la siguiente lámpara quedó a oscuras. Doce veces hizo funcionar el Apagador, hasta que las únicas luces que quedaron en toda la calle fueron dos alfileres lejanos: los ojos del gato que lo observaba. Si alguien hubiera mirado por la ventana en aquel momento, aunque fuera la señora Dursley con sus ojos como cuentas, pequeños y brillantes, no habría podido ver lo que sucedía en la calle. Dumbledore volvió a guardar el Apagador dentro de su capa y fue hacia el número 4 de la calle, donde se sentó en la pared, cerca del gato. No lo miró, pero después de un momento le dirigió la palabra. —Me alegro de verla aquí, profesora McGonagall

— no que no era usted profesora — le dijo una holly risueña haciendo reir a los presentes 

. Se volvió para sonreír al gato, pero éste ya no estaba. En su lugar, le dirigía la sonrisa a una mujer de aspecto severo que llevaba gafas de montura cuadrada, que recordaban las líneas que había alrededor de los ojos del gato. La mujer también llevaba una capa, de color esmeralda. Su cabello negro estaba recogido en un moño. Parecía claramente disgustada. —¿Cómo ha sabido que era yo? —preguntó. —Mi querida profesora, nunca he visto a un gato tan tieso. — al decir esto toda la escuela solto la carcajada  tardo veinte minutos calmar  a los alumnos  
—Usted también estaría tieso si llevara todo el día sentado sobre una pared de ladrillo —respondió la profesora McGonagall. —¿Todo el día? ¿Cuando podría haber estado de fiesta? Debo de haber pasado por una docena de celebraciones y fiestas en mi camino hasta aquí. La profesora McGonagall resopló enfadada. —Oh, sí, todos estaban de fiesta, de acuerdo —dijo con impaciencia—. Yo creía que serían un poquito más prudentes, pero no... ¡Hasta los muggles se han dado cuenta de que algo sucede! Salió en las noticias. —Terció la cabeza en dirección a la ventana del oscuro salón de los Dursley—. Lo he oído. Bandadas de lechuzas, e strellas fugaces... Bueno, no son totalmente estúpidos. Tenían que darse cuenta de algo. Estrellas fugaces cayendo en Kent... Seguro que fue Dedalus Diggle. Nunca tuvo mucho sentido común. —No puede reprochárselo —dijo Dumbledore con tono afable—. Hemos tenido tan poco que celebrar durante once años... —Ya lo sé —respondió irritada la profesora McGonagall—. Pero ésa no es una razón para perder la cabeza. La gente se ha vuelto completamente descuidada, sale a las calles a plena luz del día, ni siquiera se pone la ropa de los muggles, intercambia rumores... Lanzó una mirada cortante y de soslayo hacia Dumbledore, como si esperara que éste le contestara algo. Pero como no lo hizo, continuó hablando.

Sería extraordinario que el mismo día en que Quien-usted-sabe parece haber desaparecido al fin, los muggles lo descubran todo sobre nosotros. Porque realmente se ha ido, ¿no, Dumbledore? —Es lo que parece —dijo Dumbledore—. Tenemos mucho que agradecer. ¿Le gustaría tomar un caramelo de limón? —¿Un qué? —Un caramelo de limón. Es una clase de dulces de los muggles que me gusta mucho. —No, muchas gracias —respondió con frialdad la profesora McGonagall, como si considerara que aquél no era un momento apropiado para caramelos—. Como le decía, aunque Quien-usted-sabe se haya ido... —Mi querida profesora, estoy seguro de que una persona sensata como usted puede llamarlo por su nombre, ¿verdad? Toda esa tontería de Quienusted-sabe... Durante once años intenté persuadir a la gente para que lo llamara por su verdadero nombre, Voldemort. —La profesora McGonagall se echó hacia atrás con temor, pero Dumbledore, ocupado en desenvolver dos caramelos de limón, pareció no darse cuenta—. Todo se volverá muy confuso si seguimos diciendo «Quien-usted-sabe». Nunca he encontrado ningún motivo para temer pronunciar el nombre de Voldemort. —Sé que usted no tiene ese problema —observó la profesora McGonagall, entre la exasperación y la admiración—. Pero usted es diferente. Todos saben que usted es el único al que Quien-usted... Oh, bueno, Voldemort, tenía miedo.  
— Me está halagando —dijo con calma Dumbledore—. Voldemort tenía poderes que yo nunca tuve. —  Solo que usted es muy noble profesor — dijo Holly  
Sólo porque usted es demasiado... bueno... noble... para utilizarlos. — pero si mira holly y la profesora piensan igual — dijo sirius haciendo sonrojarlas  
—Menos mal que está oscuro. No me he ruborizado tanto desde que la señora Pomfrey me dijo que le gustaban mis nuevas orejeras. La profesora McGonagall le lanzó una mirada dura, antes de hablar. —Las lechuzas no son nada comparadas con los rumores que corren por ahí. ¿Sabe lo que todos dicen sobre la forma en que desapareció? ¿Sobre lo que finalmente lo detuvo? Parecía que la profesora McGonagall había llegado al punto que más deseosa estaba por discutir, la verdadera razón por la que había esperado todo el día en una fría pared pues, ni como gato ni como mujer, había mirado nunca a Dumbledore con tal intensidad como lo hacía en aquel momento. Era evidente que, fuera lo que fuera «aquello que todos decían», no lo iba a creer hasta que Dumbledore le dijera que era verdad. Dumbledore, sin embargo, estaba eligiendo otro caramelo y no le respondió. —Lo que están diciendo —insistió— es que la pasada noche Voldemort

a

pareció en el valle de Godric. Iba a buscar a los Potter. El rumor es que Lily y James Potter están... están... bueno, que están muertos.

James y lily comenzaron a llorar se paran y abrazando a su hija mientras que la pequeña holly era abrazada por sus tios y lloraba  
— ma pa no tan dejalon a holly sowa — decia llorando la pequeña quien era abrazada por Sirius y Remus  
— no pequeña cornamenta no te dejaermos sola — dijo un james dejando de llorar y llendo abrazar asu pequela  
u

Dumbledore inclinó la cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se quedó boquiabierta. —Lily y James... no puedo creerlo... No quiero creerlo... Oh, Albus... Dumbledore se acercó y le dio una palmada en la espalda. —Lo sé... lo sé... —dijo con tristeza. La voz de la profesora McGonagall temblaba cuando continuó. —Eso no es todo. Dicen que quiso matar a la hija de los Potter, a Holly. Pero no pudo. No pudo matar a esa niña Nadie sabe por qué, ni cómo, pero dicen que como no pudo matarlo, el poder de Voldemort se rompió... y que ésa es la razón por la que se ha ido. Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza, apesadumbrado. —¿Es... es verdad? —tartamudeó la profesora McGonagall—. Después de todo lo que hizo... de toda la gente que mató... ¿no pudo matar a una niña ? Es asombroso... entre todas las cosas que podrían detenerlo... Pero ¿cómo sobrevivió Holly en nombre del cielo? —Sólo podemos hacer conjeturas —dijo Dumbledore—. Tal vez nunca lo sepamos. La profesora McGonagall sacó un pañuelo con puntilla y se lo pasó por los ojos, por detrás de las gafas. Dumbledore resopló mientras sacaba un reloj de oro del bolsillo y lo examinaba. Era un reloj muy raro. Tenía doce manecillas y ningún número; pequeños planetas se movían por el perímetro del círculo. Pero para Dumbledore debía de tener sentido, porque lo guardó y dijo: —Hagrid se retrasa. Imagino que fue él quien le dijo que yo estaría aquí, ¿no? —Sí —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Y yo me imagino que usted no me va a decir por qué, entre tantos lugares, tenía que venir precisamente aquí. —He venido a entregar a Holly t a su tía y su tío. Son la única familia que le queda ahora. —¿Quiere decir...? ¡No puede referirse a la gente que vive aquí! —gritó la profesora, poniéndose de pie de un salto y señalando al número 4—. Dumbledore... no puede. Los he estado observando todo el día. No podría encontrar a gente más distinta de nosotros. Y ese hijo que tienen... Lo vi dando patadas a su madre mientras subían por la escalera, pidiendo caramelos a gritos. ¡Holly  Potter no puede vivir ahí! —Es el mejor lugar para él —dijo Dumbledore con firmeza—. Sus tíos

podrán explicárselo todo cuando sea mayor. Les escribí una carta. —¿Una carta? —repitió la profesora McGonagall, volviendo a sentarse—. Dumbledore, ¿de verdad cree que puede explicarlo todo en una carta? ¡Esa gente jamás comprenderá a Holly  ! ¡Será famosa ... una leyenda... no me sorprendería que el día de hoy fuera conocido en el futuro como el día de Holly  Potter! Escribirán libros sobre Holly ... todos los niños del mundo conocerán su nombre. —Exactamente —dijo Dumbledore, con mirada muy seria por encima de sus gafas—. Sería suficiente para marear a cualquier niña . ¡Famosa antes de saber hablar y andar! ¡Famosa por algo que ni siquiera recuerda! ¿No se da cuenta de que será mucho mejor que crezca lejos de todo, hasta que esté preparado para asimilarlo? La profesora McGonagall abrió la boca, cambió de idea, tragó y luego dijo: —Sí... sí, tiene razón, por supuesto. Pero ¿cómo va a llegar la niña hasta aquí, Dumbledore? —De pronto observó la capa del profesor, como si pensara que podía tener escondida a Holly  —Hagrid lo traerá. —¿Le parece... sensato... confiar a Hagrid algo tan importante como eso?

— a hagrid le confiaría mi vida — contesto holly ron hermione los Weasley  los mereoradores lily  haciendo sonrojar al semi gigante  
—A Hagrid, le confiaría mi vida—dijo Dumbledore. —No estoy diciendo que su corazón no esté donde debe estar —dijo a regañadientes la profesora McGonagall—. Pero no me dirá que no es descuidado. Tiene la costumbre de... ¿Qué ha sido eso? Un ruido sordo rompió el silencio que los rodeaba. Se fue haciendo más fuerte mientras ellos miraban a ambos lados de la calle, buscando alguna luz. Aumentó hasta ser un rugido mientras los dos miraban hacia el cielo, y entonces una pesada moto cayó del aire y aterrizó en el camino, frente a ellos. La moto era inmensa, pero si se la comparaba con el hombre que la conducía parecía un juguete. Era dos veces más alto que un hombre normal y al menos cinco veces más ancho. Se podía decir que era demasiado grande para que lo aceptaran y además, tan desaliñado... Cabello negro, largo y revuelto, y una barba que le cubría casi toda la cara. Sus manos tenían el mismo tamaño que las tapas del cubo de la basura y sus pies, calzados con botas de cuero, parecían crías de delfín. En sus enormes brazos musculosos sostenía un bulto envuelto en mantas. —Hagrid —dijo aliviado Dumbledore—. Por fin. ¿Y dónde conseguiste esa moto? —Me la han prestado; profesor Dumbledore —contestó el gigante, bajando con cuidado del vehículo mientras hablaba—. El joven Sirius Black me la dejó. La he traído, señor.  
— ves lunático sali primero que tu — decia un burlón Sirius  
— lunático sera el profesor lupin un moreador greg —  
No lo se fo

erge 

¿No ha habido problemas por allí? —No, señor. La casa estaba casi destruida, pero lo saqué antes de que los muggles comenzaran a aparecer. Se quedó dormido mientras volábamos sobre Bristol. Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall se inclinaron sobre las mantas. Entre ellas se veía una niña pequeña , profundamente dormido. Bajo una mata de pelo negro azabache, sobre la frente, pudieron ver una cicatriz con una forma curiosa, como un relámpago. —¿Fue allí...? —susurró la profesora McGonagall. —Sí —respondió Dumbledore—. Tendrá esa cicatriz para siempre. —¿No puede hacer nada, Dumbledore? —Aunque pudiera, no lo haría. Las cicatrices pueden ser útiles. Yo tengo una en la rodilla izquierda que es un diagrama perfecto del metro de Londres. Bueno, déjalo aquí, Hagrid, es mejor que terminemos con esto. Dumbledore se volvió hacia la casa de los Dursley —¿Puedo... puedo despedirme de él, señor? —preguntó Hagrid. Inclinó la gran cabeza desgreñada sobre Harriet y le dio un beso, raspándolo con la barba. Entonces, súbitamente, Hagrid dejó escapar un aullido, como si fuera un perro herido. —¡Shhh! —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. ¡Vas a despertar a los muggles! —Lo... siento —lloriqueó Hagrid, y se limpió la cara con un gran pañuelo—. Pero no puedo soportarlo... Lily y James muertos... y ella pobresita de Holly tendrá que vivir con muggles... —Sí, sí, es todo muy triste, pero domínate, Hagrid, o van a descubrirnos — susurró la profesora McGonagall, dando una palmada en un brazo de Hagrid, mientras Dumbledore pasaba sobre la verja del jardín e iba hasta la puerta que había enfrente. Dejó suavemente a Holly  en el umbral, sacó la carta de su capa, la escondió entre las mantas del niño y luego volvió con los otros dos. Durante un largo minuto los tres contemplaron el pequeño bulto. Los hombros de Hagrid se estremecieron. La profesora McGonagall parpadeó furiosamente. La luz titilante que los ojos de Dumbledore irradiaban habitualmente parecía haberlos abandonado. —Bueno —dijo finalmente Dumbledore—, ya está. No tenemos nada que hacer aquí. Será mejor que nos vayamos y nos unamos a las celebraciones. —Ajá —respondió Hagrid con voz ronca—. Voy a devolver la moto a Sirius. Buenas noches, profesora McGonagall, profesor Dumbledore.

Hagrid se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la chaqueta, se subió a la moto y le dio una patada a la palanca para poner el motor en marcha. Con un estrépito se elevó en el aire y desapareció en la noche. —Nos veremos pronto, espero, profesora McGonagall —dijo Dumbledore, saludándola con una inclinación de cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se sonó la nariz por toda respuesta. Dumbledore se volvió y se marchó calle abajo. Se detuvo en la esquina y levantó el Apagador de plata. Lo hizo funcionar una vez y todas las luces de la calle se encendieron, de manera que Privet Drive se iluminó con un resplandor anaranjado, y pudo ver a un gato atigrado que se escabullía por una esquina, en el otro extremo de la calle. También pudo ver el bulto de mantas de las escaleras de la casa número 4. —Buena suerte, Holly  —murmuró. Dio media vuelta y, con un movimiento de su capa, desapareció. Una brisa agitó los pulcros setos de Privet Drive. La calle permanecía silenciosa bajo un cielo de color tinta. Aquél era el último lugar donde uno esperaría que ocurrieran cosas asombrosas. Holly  Potter se dio la vuelta entre las mantas, sin despertarse. Una mano pequeña se cerró sobre la carta y siguió durmiendo,

Aww — gritaron las mujeres del comedor haciéndola sonrojar 

sin saber que era famoso, sin saber que en unas pocas horas le haría despertar el grito de la señora Dursley, cuando abriera la puerta principal para sacar las botellas de leche. Ni que iba a pasar las próximas semanas pinchado y pellizcado por su primo Dudley..  
Ya Bera ese niño quien lo va pellizcar ahora — dijo su Weasley favorito  
No podía saber tampoco que, en aquel mismo momento, las personas que se reunían en secreto por todo el país estaban levantando sus copas y diciendo, con voces quedas: «¡Por Holly Potter... La niña que vivió!».

Y quien quere leer ahora  
Yo profesor — dijo Hermione  
— aqui tiene señorita — dándole el libro 

espero les guste

harry potter no me pertenece si no a J.K. ROWLING y la wuarner bros

hásta la proxima


	2. Capitulo2

Segundo capitulo 

Él vidrio que se desvaneció   
Leyó hermione 

El vidrio que se desvaneció Habían pasado aproximadamente diez años desde el día en que los Dursley se despertaron y encontraron a su sobrina en la puerta de entrada, pero Privet Drive no había cambiado en absoluto. El sol se  elevaba en los mismos jardincitos, iluminaba el número 4 de latón sobre la puerta de los Dursley y avanzaba en su salón, que era casi exactamente el mismo que aquél donde el señor Dursley había oído las ominosas noticias sobre las lechuzas, una noche

de hacía diez años. Sólo las fotos de la repisa de la chimenea eran testimonio del tiempo que había pasado. Diez años antes, había una gran cantidad de retratos de lo que parecía una gran pelota rosada con gorros de diferentes colores,  
— por que tendrían una pelota rosada esos muggles  estan locos —dijo un burlón draco   
pero Dudley Dursley ya  no era un niño pequeño,  
y en aquel momento las fotos mostraban a un chico grande y rubio montando su primera bicicleta, en un tio vivo en la feria, jugando con su padre en el ordenador, besado y abrazado por su madre... La habitación no ofrecía señales de que allí viviera otro niño.

—  dime que al menos te dejaron que darte — dijieron sus padres   — y donde estaban ustedes — dijo james Potter a sus amigos pero nadie contestó  
Sin embargo,Holly  Potter estaba todavía allí, durmiendo en aquel momento, aunque no por mucho tiempo. Su tía Petunia se había despertado y su voz chillona era el primer ruido del día. —¡Arriba! ¡A levantarse! ¡Ahora Holly  se despertó con un sobresalto. Su tía llamó otra vez a la puerta. —¡Arriba!  —chilló de nuevo. Holly 

— esa no es la forma de levantar a un niño — dijo molly sonriendole. a su nuera favorita y hija adoptiva   
  oyó sus pasos en dirección a la cocina, y después el roce de la sartén contra el fogón. la niña se dio la vuelta y trató de recordar el sueño que había tenido.  Había sido bonito. Había una moto que volaba. Tenía la curiosa sensación de que había soñado lo mismo anteriormente. Su tía volvió a la puerta. —¿Ya estás levantada ?  —quiso saber. —Casi  —respondió Holly —Bueno, date prisa, quiero que vigiles el beicon.    
— como que vigiles el beicon solo tienias  10 petunia te matare — grito lily  haciendo que los mereorador se alejen y la pequeña holly riera y aplaudera    
Severus solo rezo por su vida si se enterara sobre como trato a Holly   
Y no te atrevas a dejar que se queme. Quiero que todo sea perfecto el día del cumpleaños de Duddy. Holly gimió. —¿Qué has dicho? —gritó con ira desde el otro lado de la puerta. —Nada, nada... El cumpleaños de Dudley... ¿cómo había podido olvidarlo?Holly  se levantó lentamente y comenzó a buscar sus calcetines. Encontró un par debajo de la cama y, después de sacar una araña de uno,

— uy las arañas odio las arañas — dijo un ron verde mientras que los gemelos se reían y su madre los dependía   
se los puso. Holly estaba acostumbrada  a las arañas, porque la alacena que había debajo de las escaleras estaba llena de ellas, y allí era donde dormía. 

— esos muggles hijos de puta como se les ocurrio me las van apagar y ustedes donde estaban — grito un furioso james Potter mientras que lily abrazaba a su pequeña con lagrimas   los moreadores hicieron aparecer muñecos  de los dursley  Y sacaban sus mejores hechizos  
Y en comedor  minerva regañaba a director  severus creyo que holly era una niña mimada 

Cuando estuvo vestida salió al recibidor y entró en la cocina. La mesa estaba casi cubierta por los regalos de cum pleaños de Dudley. Parecía que éste había conseguido el ordenador nuevo que quería, por no mencionar el segundo  televisor y la bicicleta de carreras. La razón exacta por la que Dudley podía querer una bicicleta era un misterio para Holly , ya que Dudley estaba muy gordo y aborrecía el ejercicio, excepto si conllevaba pegar a alguien, por supuesto. El saco de boxeo  favorito de Dudley era Holly,

— ya. vera ese gordo lo que es meterse con Holly sabra lo que es meterse con un Weasley le haremos muchas bromas o no George — dijo un enojado Fred 

— claro que si Fred ya vera ese cerdo no podrá sentarse de las bromas que recibirá — comento su gemelo  mientras los mereoradores escribian en pergamino muchas de sus bromas holly le sonreia a ambos por defenderla  
pero no podía atraparla muy a menudo. Aunque no lo parecía, Holly era muy rápida.

—  eso es una buscadora nata juegas quiddichs verdad — pregunta un emocionado James   
— no papa no me gusta se me hace un juego de bárbaros — le contestó su hija  sorprendido a los demas que sabían que jugaba pero nadie dijo nada   
James mormuro algo sobre hijas que no juegan   
Tal vez tenía algo que ver con eso de vivir en una oscura alacena, pero Holly  había sido siempre flaca y  muy baja para su edad. Además, parecía más pequeña

— eso cachorra es la maldición Potter — dijo Sirius pero aun se sentia mal   
y enjuto de lo que realmente era, porque toda la ropa que llevaba eran prendas viejas de Dudley, y su primo era cuatro veces más grande que él. Holly tenía un rostro delgado, rodillas huesudas, pelo negro y ojos de color verde brillante. Llevaba gafas redondas siempre pegadas con cinta adhesiva, consecuencia de todas las veces que Dudley le había pegado en la nariz. La única cosa que a Holly  le gustaba de su apariencia era aquella pequeña cicatriz en la frente, con la forma de un relámpago. La  tenía desde que podía acordarse, y lo primero que recordaba haber preguntado a su tía Petunia era cómo se la había hecho. —En el accidente de coche donde tus padres murieron  —había dicho—. Y no hagas preguntas. «No hagas preguntas»: ésa era la primera regla que se debía observar si se quería vivir una vida tranquila con los Dursley. Tío Vernon entró a la cocina cuando Holly estaba dando la vuelta al tocino. —¡Péinate!  —bramó como saludo matinal.   
— imposible dijieron sus amigos y novio   
— pelo Potter pequeña — dijo su padre 

Una vez por semana, tío Vernon miraba por encima de su periódico y gritaba que Harriet necesitaba un corte de pelo. A Holly t le habían cortado más veces el pelo que al resto de las  niña s de su clase todos juntos, pero no servía para nada, pues su pelo seguía creciendo de aquella manera, 

— eso es por meterse con el pelo Potter — dijo un orgulloso james 

por todos lados. Holly estaba  friendo los huevos cuando Dudley llegó a la cocina con su madre. Dudley se parecía mucho a tío Vernon. Tenía una cara grande y rosada, poco cuello, ojos pequeños de un tono azul acuoso, y abundante pelo rubio que cubría su cabeza gorda. Tía Petunia decía a  menudo que Dudley parecía un angelito. Holly  decía a menudo que Dudley parecía un cerdo con peluca.

— sacaste mi humor cachorra — dijo orgulloso su padre bailando junto con los demas y  lily los  golpeaba por sus payasadas  

Holly  puso sobre la mesa los platos con huevos y beicon, lo que era difícil porque había poco espacio. Entretanto, Dudley contaba sus regalos. Su cara se ensombreció. —Treinta y seis  —dijo, mirando a su madre y a su padre—. Dos menos que el año pasado. 

— pero que niño tan consentido haci no se cría a un niño — dijo molly con una cata de enojo y las demas mujeres a sintieron 

—Querido, no has contado el regalo de tía Marge. Mira, está debajo de este grande de mamá y papá. —Muy bien, treinta y siete entonces —dijo Dudley, poniéndose rojo. Holly  que podía ver venir un gran berrinche de Dudley, comenzó a comerse el beicon lo más rápido posible, por si volcaba la mesa. Tía Petunia también sintió el peligro, porque dijo rápidamente: —Y vamos a comprarte dos regalos más cuando salgamos hoy. ¿Qué teparece, pichoncito? Dos regalos más. ¿Está todo bien? Dudley pensó durante un momento. Parecía un trabajo difícil para él. Por último, dijo lentamente. —Entonces tendré treinta y.. treinta y..

— ese cerdo no sabe leer  uy pobre de ti holly con ese pariente tan idiota — dijo hermione sorprendido al gran comedor por su  forma  de hablar excepto Holly y  Ron que ya la habian oido    
—Treinta y nueve, dulzura  —dijo tía Petunia. —Oh  —Dudley se dejó caer pesadamente en su silla y cogió el regalo más cercano—. Entonces está bien. Tío Vernon rió entre dientes. —El pequeño tunante quiere que le den lo que vale, igual que su padre. ¡Bravo, Dudley!  —dijo

— no se quien esta mas mal si él cerdo o la morza — dijo bill 

, y revolvió el pelo de su hijo. En aquel momento sonó el teléfono y tía Petunia fue a cogerlo, mientras Holly tío Vernon miraban a Dudley, que estaba desembalando la bicicleta de carreras, la filmadora, el avión con control remoto, dieciséis juegos nuevos para el ordenador y un vídeo. Estaba rompiendo el envoltorio de un reloj de oro, cuando tía Petunia volvió, enfadada y preocupada ala vez. —Malas noticias, Vernon  —dijo—. La señora Figg se ha fracturado una pierna. No puede cuidarlo. 

— como si holly lo hizo  — dijo un burlón Ron 

—Volvió la cabeza en dirección a Holly . La boca  de Dudley se abrió con horror, pero el corazón de Holly dio un salto. Cada año, el día del cumpleaños de Dudley, sus padres lo llevaban con un amigo a pasar el día a un parque de atracciones, a comer hamburguesas o al cine. Cada año, Holly  se quedaba con  la señora Figg, una anciana loca que vivía a dos manzanas. Holly  no podía soportar ir allí. Toda la casa olía a repollo y la señora Figg le hacía mirar las fotos de todos los gatos que había tenido.

— tarde de gatos en vrd lo siento cachorra — comentó su padrino 

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos?  —preguntó tía Petunia, mirandola con ira a Holly como si ella lo  hubiera planeado todo. Holly  sabía que debería sentir pena por la pierna de la señora Figg, pero no era fácil cuando recordaba que pasaría un año antes de tener que ver otra vez a  Tibbles,  Snowy, el  Señor Paws  o  Tufty. —Podemos llamar a Marge  —sugirió tío Vernon. —No seas tonto, Vernon, ella no aguanta a la chica

— ni yo a ella — comento la chica que vivió mientras Sirius Remus los gemelos  ron y hermione se reían recordamos   
. Los Dursley hablaban a menudo sobre Holly de aquella manera, como si no estuviera allí, o más bien como si pensaran que era tan tonto que no podía entenderlos, algo así  como un gusano. —¿Y qué me dices de... tu amiga... cómo se llama... Yvonne? —Está de vacaciones en Mallorca  —respondió enfadada tía Petunia. —Podéis dejarme aquí  —sugirió esperanzado Holly . Podría ver lo que

quisiera en la televisión, para variar, y tal  vez incluso hasta jugaría con el ordenador de Dudley

— eso sonaba genial — suspiro la joven   
Tía Petunia la miró como si se hubiera tragado un limón. —¿Y volver y encontrar la casa en ruinas?  —rezongó.  
— no va quemar la casa — gritaron sus padres 

—No voy a quemar la casa  —dijo Harriet,

pero no la  escucharon. —Supongo que podemos llevarlo al  zoológico  —dijo en voz baja tía Petunia—... y dejarlo en el coche... —El coche es nuevo, no se quedará allí sola ... Dudley comenzó a llorar a gritos. En realidad no lloraba, hacía años que no lloraba de verdad, pero sabía que, si retorcía la cara y gritaba, su madre le daría cualquier cosa que quisiera. —Mi pequeñito Dudley no llores, mamá no dejará que ella te estropee tu día especial  —exclamó, abrazándolo. —¡Yo... no... quiero... que... élla  venga!  —exclamó Dudley entre fingidos  sollozos—. ¡Siempre lo estropea todo!  —Le hizo una mueca burlona a Holly ,

— oww pobre cerdo no sabe lo que le espera — dijieron los moradores   
desde los brazos de su madre. Justo entonces, sonó el timbre de la puerta. —¡Oh, Dios, ya están aquí!  —dijo tía Petunia en tono desesperado y, un momento más tarde, el mejor amigo de Dudley, Piers Polkiss, entró con su madre. Piers era un chico flacucho con cara de rata. Era el que, habitualmente, sujetaba los brazos de los chicos detrás de la espalda mientras Dudley les pegaba. Dudley suspendió su fingido llanto de inmediato.

— ay él cerdo  deja de llorar pero con nosotros llorará por mejores motivos — dijo Fred y George   
Media hora más tarde, Holly , que  no podía creer en su suerte, estaba sentada en la parte de atrás del coche de los Dursley, junto con Piers y Dudley, camino del zoológico por primera vez en su vida. A sus tíos no se les había ocurrido una idea mejor, pero antes de salir tío Vernon se llevó aparte a Holly . —Te lo advierto  —dijo, acercando su rostro grande y rojo al de Holly —. Te estoy avisando ahora, chica : cualquier cosa rara, lo que sea, y te quedarás en la alacena hasta la Navidad. —No voy a hacer nada  —dijo Holly —. De verdad... Pero tío Vernon no le creía. Nadie lo hacía. El problema era que, a menudo, ocurrían cosas extrañas cerca de Holly y no conseguía nada con decir a los Dursley que élla ,no las causaba. En una ocasión, tía Petunia, cansada de que Holly volviera de la peluquería como  si no hubiera ido, cogió unas tijeras de la cocina y le cortó el pelo casi al rape, exceptuando el flequillo, que le dejó «para ocultar la horrible

cicatriz».

— ja por meterse por él pelo Potter — dijo su padrino 

Dudley se rió como un tonto, burlándose de Holly ,que pasó la noche sin dormir imaginando lo  que pasaría en el colegio al día siguiente, donde ya se reían de su ropa holgada y sus gafas remendadas. 

— petunia vas a saber lo que te hare es mas te hare vestir con ropa fea   
Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente, descubrió al levantarse que su pelo estaba exactamente igual que antes de que su tía lo cortara. Como castigo, la  encerraron en la alacena durante una semana, aunque intentó decirles que no podía explicar cómo le había crecido tan deprisa el pelo. Otra vez, tía Petunia había tratado de meterla dentro de un repugnante jersey viejo de Dudley (marrón, con manchas anaranjadas).

— holly dime que aun lo tienes  para que me lo prestes — dijo un Ginny en forma de sarcasmo

— claro Ginny cuando quieras — comento la chica 

Cuanto más intentaba pasárselo por la cabeza, más pequeña se volvía la prenda, hasta que finalmente le habría sentado como un guante a una muñeca, pero no a Holly . Tía Petunia creyó que debía de haberse encogido al lavarlo y, para su gran alivio,  Holly  no fue castigada . Por otra parte, había tenido un problema terrible cuando la  encontraron en el techo de la cocina del colegio. El grupo de Dudley lo perseguía como de costumbre cuando, tanto para sorpresa de Holly  como de los demás, se encontró sentada en la chimenea.

— como.lo hizo señorita Potter — pregunto la profesora de trasformación 

— no me acuerdo profesora — contestó la chica   
— por que — volvio a decir   
— por que eso señorita Potter es magia muy avanzada — le respondio   
Nadie dijo nada pero sus padres estaban orgulloso

Los Dursley recibieron una carta amenazadora de la directora del colegio, diciéndoles que Holly  andaba trepanda por los techos del colegio. Pero lo único que trataba de hacer (como le gritó a tío Vernon a través de la puerta cerrada  de la alacena) fue saltar los grandes cubos que estaban detrás de la puerta de la cocina. Holly  suponía que el viento la  había levantado en medio de su salto. Pero aquel día nada iba a salir mal. Incluso estaba bien pasar el día con Dudley y Piers si eso  significaba no tener que estar en el colegio, en su alacena, o en el salón de la señora Figg, con su olor a repollo. Mientras conducía, tío Vernon se quejaba a tía Petunia. Le gustaba quejarse de muchas cosas. Holly  el ayuntamiento, Holly, el banco y Holly eran algunos de sus temas favoritos. Aquella mañana le tocó a los motoristas. —... haciendo ruido como locos esos gamberros  —dijo, mientras una moto los adelantaba. —Tuve un sueño sobre una moto  —dijo Holly recordando de pronto—. Estaba volando.

— No era un sueño cachorra te lleve cuando tenias un año — dijo sonriere. Sirius

— Sirius Orión black subiste a holly a tu moto eres un inconsciente se te pudo haber caído — grito enojada lily 

— la tenia bien sujeta — se defendió el perro después de el golpe 

Tío  Vernon casi chocó con el coche que iba delante del suyo. Se dio la vuelta en el asiento y gritó a Holly : —¡LAS MOTOS NO VUELAN! 

— mi moto si vuela mastodonte — dijo canuto 

Su rostro era como una gigantesca remolacha con bigotes. Dudley y Piers se rieron disimuladamente. —Ya sé que no lo hacen —dijo  Holly —. Fue sólo un sueño. Pero deseó no haber dicho nada. Si había algo que desagradaba a los Dursley aún más que las preguntas que Holly  hacía, era que hablara de

cualquier cosa que se comportara de forma indebida, no importa que fuera un sueño o un dibujo animado. Parecían pensar que podía llegar a tener ideas peligrosas. Era un sábado muy soleado y el zoológico estaba repleto de familias. Los Dursley compraron a Dudley y a Piers unos grandes helados de chocolate en la entrada, y luego, como la sonriente señora del puesto preguntó a Holly  qué quería antes de que pudieran alejarse, le compraron un polo de limón, que era más barato. Aquello tampoco estaba mal, pensó Holly 

— antes de que digan algo ese sabor es mi favorito 

, chupándolo mientras observaban a un gorila que se rascaba la cabeza y se parecía  notablemente a Dudley, salvo que no era rubio.

— holly eso no se dice — dijo un serio james cosa que sorprendió a mas de uno él bromista james regañando a su hija   
— no ves que él chango no tiene la.culpa — volvió a decir  reciboendo un golpe de lily

Fue la mejor mañana que Holly t había pasado en mucho tiempo. Tuvo cuidado de andar un poco alejada de los Dursley, para que Dudley y Piers, que comenzaban a aburrirse de los animales cuando se acercaba la hora  de comer, no empezaran a practicar su deporte favorito, que era pegarle a élla . Comieron en el restaurante del zoológico, y cuando Dudley tuvo una rabieta porque su bocadillo no era lo suficientemente grande, tío Vernon le compró otro y Holly  tuvo permiso  para terminar el primero.

— primero primero — grito un furioso james lanzado una maldición  a los muñecos 

Más tarde Holly pensó que debía haber sabido que aquello era demasiado bueno para durar. Después de comer fueron a ver los reptiles. Estaba oscuro y hacía frío, y había vidrieras iluminadas a lo largo de las paredes. Detrás de  los vidrios, toda clase de serpientes y lagartos se arrastraban y se deslizaban por las piedras y los troncos. Dudley y Piers querían ver las gigantescas cobras venenosas y las gruesas pitones que estrujaban a los hombres. Dudley encontró rápidamente la serpiente más grande. Podía haber envuelto el coche de tío Vernon y haberlo aplastado como si fuera una lata, pero en aquel momento no parecía tener ganas. En realidad, estaba profundamente dormida. Dudley permaneció con la nariz apretada contra el vidrio, contemplando el brillo de su piel. —Haz que se mueva  —le exigió a su padre. Tío Vernon golpeó el vidrio, pero la serpiente no se movió. —Hazlo de nuevo —ordenó Dudley. Tío Vernon golpeó con los nudillos, pero el animal siguió dormitando. —Esto es aburrido  —se quejó Dudley. 

— tu eres él aburrido — comentaron las serpientes 

Se alejó arrastrando los pies. Holly  se movió frente al vidrio y miró intensamente a la serpiente. Si élla hubiera estado allí dentro, sin duda se habría muerto de aburrimiento, sin ninguna compañía, salvo la de gente estúpida golpeando  el vidrio y molestando todo el día. Era peor que tener por dormitorio una alacena donde la única visitante era tía Petunia, llamandola  a la puerta para despertarla : al menos, élla podía recorrer el resto de la casa.

De pronto, la serpiente abrió sus ojillos, pequeños y brillantes como cuentas. Lenta, muy lentamente, levantó la cabeza hasta que sus ojos estuvieron al nivel de los de Holly . Guiñó un ojo.   
— holly que dijimos de coquetear con serpiente si no tu chico se pondrá celoso — dijo un burlón Sirius   
— chico holly tienes novio — preguntaron sus padres —

— si salgo con Fred desde segundo — sonrojadose tomando a Fred  de la.mano 

Holly  la miró fijamente. Luego echó rápidamente un vistazo a su alrededor, para ver si alguien la observaba. Nadie le prestaba atención. Miró de nuevo a la serpiente y también le guiñó un ojo. 

— que dijimos cachorra los coqueteos — volvió a decir Sirius 

La serpiente torció la cabeza hacia tío Vernon y Dudley, y luego levantó los ojos hacia el techo. Dirigió a Holly  una mirada que decía claramente: —Me pasa esto constantemente. —Lo sé  —murmuró Holly a través del vidrio, aunque no estaba seguro de que la serpiente pudiera oírla —. Debe de ser realmente molesto. La serpiente asintió vigorosamente. —A propósito, ¿de dónde vienes?  —preguntó Holly

— hablas parcel — pregunta sus padres   
— segundo libro — solo consteto 

  La serpiente levantó la cola hacia el pequeño cartel que había cerca del vidrio. Holly  miró con curiosidad. «Boa Constrictor, Brasil.» —¿Era bonito aquello? La boa constrictor volvió a señalar con la cola y Holly  leyó: «Este espécimen fue criado en el zoológico». —Oh, ya veo. ¿Entonces nunca has estado en Brasil? Mientras la serpiente negaba con la cabeza, un grito ensordecedor detrás de Holly  los hizo saltar. —¡DUDLEY! ¡SEÑOR DURSLEY! ¡VENGAN A VER A LA SERPIENTE! ¡NO VAN A CREER LO QUE ESTÁ HACIENDO! Dudley se acercó contoneándose, lo más rápido que pudo. —Quita de en medio  —dijo, golpeando a Holly en las costillas.   
— ese cerdo va sufrir la furia moreadora 

Cogido por sorpresa, Holly  cayó al suelo de cemento. Lo que sucedió a continuación fue tan rápiDo  Que nadie  cómo había pasado: Piers y Dudley estaban inclinados  cerca del vidrio, y al instante siguiente saltaron hacia atrás aullando de terror. Holly  se incorporó y se quedó boquiabierta : el vidrio que cerraba el cubículo de la boa constrictor había desaparecido. La descomunal serpiente se había desenrollado rápidam ente y en aquel momento se arrastraba por el suelo. Las personas que estaban en la casa de los reptiles gritaban y corrían 

— sorprendente magia muy poderosa — le brillaban los ojos al director 

hacia las salidas. Mientras la serpiente se deslizaba ante él, Holly 

habría podido jurar que una voz baja y sibilante decía: —Brasil, allá voy... Gracias, Amiga . El encargado de los reptiles se encontraba totalmente conmocionado. —Pero... ¿y el vidrio?  —repetía—. ¿Adónde ha ido el vidrio? El director del zoológico en persona preparó una taza de té fuerte y dulce para tía Petunia, mientras se disculpaba una y otra vez. Piers y Dudley no dejaban de quejarse. Por lo que Holly   había visto, la serpiente no había hecho más que darles un golpe juguetón en los pies, pero cuando volvieron al asiento trasero del coche de tío Vernon, Dudley les contó que casi lo había mordido en la pierna, mientras Piers juraba que había intentado estrangularlo. Pero lo peor, para Holly  al menos, fue cuando Piers se calmó y pudo decir: —Holly   le estaba hablando. ¿Verdad, Holly ? Tío Vernon esperó hasta que Piers se  hubo marchado, antes de enfrentarse con Holly . Estaba tan enfadado que casi no podía hablar. —Ve... alacena... quédate... no hay comida  —pudo decir,   
— como que no hay comida me encargare de que comas mas holly — dijo amorosamente a holly 

— gracias señora molly — respondo la chica 

antes de desplomarse en una silla. Tía Petunia tuvo que servirle una copa de brandy. Mucho más tarde, Holly  estaba acostada en su alacena oscura, deseando tener un reloj. No sabía qué hora era y no podía estar seguro de que los Dursley estuvieran dormidos. Hasta que lo estuvieran, no podía arriesgarse a ir a la cocina a buscar algo de comer. Había vivido con  los Dursley casi diez años, diez años desgraciados, hasta donde podía acordarse, desde que era un niña pequeña  y sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de coche. No podía recordar haber estado en el coche cuando sus padres murieron. Algunas veces, cuando forzaba su memoria durante las largas horas en su alacena, tenía una extraña visión, un relámpago cegador de luz verde y un dolor como el de una quemadura en su frente. Aquello debía de ser el choque, suponía, aunque no podía imaginar de dónde procedía  la luz verde. Y no podía recordar nada de sus padres. Sus tíos nunca hablaban de ellos y, por supuesto, tenía prohibido hacer preguntas. Tampoco había fotos de ellos en la casa. Cuando era más pequeña, Holly soñaba una y otra vez que algún pariente desconocido iba a buscarla para llevársela, pero eso nunca sucedió: 

— ya ni quiero saber donde estaban — dijo James   
los Dursley eran su única familia. Pero a veces pensaba (tal vez era más bien que lo deseaba) que había personas desconocidas que se comportaban como si lo conocieran. Eran desconocidos muy extraños. Un hombrecito con un sombrero violeta lo había saludado, cuando estaba de compras con tía Petunia y Dudley Después de preguntarle con ira si conocía al hombre, tía Petunia se los había llevado de la tienda, sin comprar nada. Una mujer anciana con aspecto estrafalario, toda vestida de verde, también la  había saludado alegremente en 

un autobús. Un hombre calvo, con un abrigo largo, color púrpura, le había estrechado la mano en la calle y se había alejado sin decir una palabra. Lo más raro de toda  aquella gente era la forma en que parecían desaparecer en el momento en que Holly  

trataba de acercarse. En el colegio, Holly  no tenía amigos.

— somos tus primeros amigos vrd — preguntaron ron y hermione  
Todos sabían que el grupo de Dudley odiaba a aquella Holly  Potter, con su ropa vieja y holgada y sus gafas rotas, y a nadie le gustaba estar en contra de la banda Dudley 

Y ahora quien lee - pregunto hermione   
— yo —  dijo luna    
Hermione se lo iba pasar cuando ron dijo tengo hambre   
— comeremos después de este capitulo señor Weasley   
Él.solo dijo genial 

Tenia las letras con negrita pero se me cambio todo asi que ya haci lo dejo tengo sueño y hambre e ire a comer

Espero les haya gustado hasta la próxima  xoxo


	3. Capitulo 3

Luna comenzo a leer 

Las cartas de nadie   
— nadie quien es nadie — pregunta canuto   
— han pasado 10 años haci que la carta a hogwards — dijo monny   
— pequeña bambi vas a por fin largate de esa casa si — dijo Feliz su padre  
— que no es bambi es cachorra 


	4. Capitulo 4

Todos estaban comiendo cuando una Luz aparece y con ellos dos jovenes  un chico con pelo azul  y una joven pelirroja con los ojos azules no había duda de quien era familiar   
Todo él mundo miraba  a los jovenes hasta que él director habló  
— bueno jovenes se pueden presentar — hablo con voz calmada   
Él chico fue él que se presento primero   
— mi nombre es ted lupin — contestó   
— mi hijo eres mi hijo — pregunto Remus pálido   
— si pa soy tu hijo — responde él chico  
— quiieen ees tu madreeee—pregunta tartamudeando  
— diras padre mi padre es Sirius black— dijo sin mas él chico e hizo que los dos mencionados se desmayaran y que lily le pasara  dos galeones a James y tambien Fred le pasara a Holly  tres galeones y todas las personaa que apostaron por la pareja   
— alguien que levante a mis padres — dijo ted   
— enervante — dijo lily   
Y Sirius y Remus se levantaron él chico continuó con su presentación    
— bien mi nombre es Ted Orión Lupin Black —   
— tengo 25  años   
— fui grinffidor   
— soy un mereorador  soy lunático y  
soy un perro   
y mi patronus es un lobo siberiano   
Mi madrina es Holly Potter   
Y ninphadora tonks   
Que mas no herede él problema peludo de mi padre y tengo novia que se presentara después   
— hola soy Hanna Mariel Weasley Potter hija de Holly Potter y Fred Weasley — responde la chica   
— Weasley — gritan su padre su padrino y tio mirando al chico con ganas de matarlo mientras las mujeres Chillán de alegria y los mencionados se besan y abrazan a su hija   
— tengo 24   fui A slytherin si pa soy slytherin y a mucha horra — contesto la chica pues su papa y tios y abuelos iban a hablar   
— soy una bromista nata y soy la primera nieta Weasley tengo tres hermanos que después vendran no soy animago pero.mi patronus es un ciervo - respoduo la chica  
y se fue a sentar Abrazando a su padres y abuelos   
\- Ted hijo en que año naciste — pregunto lily Pues se le olvido comentarle   
— 16 de abril del 98 — responde   
— y tu hanna — vuelve la primera a decir  
— 18 de enero del 99 - responde la chica   
— quien lee ahora— pregunto él director   
— yo si no es molestia — comentó Ginny 

Él guardia de las llaves

El guardián de las llaves BUM. Llamaron otra vez. Dudley se despertó bruscamente. —¿Dónde está el cañón?  —preguntó estúpidamente.

— sin palabras — dijieron los bromistas de la sala mientras mcgonagall m la negaba 

Se oyó un crujido detrás de ellos y tío Vernon apareció en la habitación. Llevaba un rifle en las manos: ya sabían lo que contenía  el paquete alargado que había llevado. —¿Quién está ahí?  —gritó—. ¡Le advierto... estoy armado!   
— como se le ocurre a ese mastodontes tener algo así cuando hay niños— dijo hermione enojada por lo que le sucedía a su hermana del ama 

— que sucede hermione — pregunto ron 

— Que ese sujeto tiene un arma- contesto 

Hubo una pausa. Luego... ¡UN GOLPE VIOLENTO! La puerta fue empujada con tal fuerza que se salió de los goznes y, con un golpe sordo, cayó al suelo.S

Un hombre gigantesco apareció en el umbral. Su rostro estaba prácticamente oculto por una larga maraña de pelo y una barba desaliñada, pero podían verse sus ojos, que brillaban como escarabajos negros bajo .

— Hagrid — gritaron la mayoría  
El aludido sonrio   
El gigante se abrió paso doblando la cabeza, que rozaba el techo. Se agachó, cogió la puerta y, sin esfuerzo, la volvió a poner en su lugar. El ruido de la tormenta se apagó un poco. Se volvió para mirarlos. —Podríamos preparar té. No ha sido un viaje fácil... Se desparramó en el sofá donde Dudley  estaba petrificado de miedo. —Levántate, bola de grasa  —dijo el desconocido. 

— Bien dicho  hagrid — dijieron sus padres tios amigos y novio 

Dudley se escapó de allí y corrió a esconderse junto a su madre, que estaba agazapada detrás de tío Vernon. —¡AHolly aquí está Holly! —dijo el gigante. Holly levantó la vista ante  el rostro feroz y peludo, y vio que los ojos negros le sonreían. —La última vez que te vi eras sólo una criatura  —dijo el gigante

— de seguro eras hermosa de bebe amor — dijo Fred besando su mejilla y logrando un sonrojo

—. Te pareces mucho a tu padre, pero tienes los ojos de tu madre.  
— que bueno que esos ojos no se perdiera — dijo su padre mirando con amor los ojos de su esposa 

Tío Vernon dejó escapar un curioso sonido. —¡Le exijo que se  vaya enseguida, señor!  —dijo—. ¡Esto es allanamiento de morada!   
—Bah, cierra la boca, Dursley, grandísimo majadero  —dijo el gigante. 

— bien dicho hagrid — comentó hanna w ( para que no la confundan con. la esposa de neville) 

Se estiró, arrebató el rifle a tío Vernon, lo retorció como si fuera de goma y lo arrojó a un rincón de la habitación. 

— con que eso es un rifle — comentó el señor Weasley sus hijos lo miraron sin enteder 

— es como un avada pero si puede sobrevivir a ellos — dijo   
Lily solo veia la forma de golpear a su hermana y James hacia pergaminos con muchas bromas para su concuño 

Tío  Vernon hizo otro ruido extraño, como si hubieran aplastado a un ratón. 

— ojala fuera estado esa rata — dijo Sirius Remus y Holly tenian la misma  idea   
—De todos modos, Holly   —dijo el gigante, dando la espalda a los Dursley—, te deseo un muy feliz cumpleaños. 

— gracias hagrid — dijieron  sus padres   
— de nada chicos — comentó él semi gigante

Tengo algo aquí. Tal vez lo he aplastado un poco, pero tiene buen sabor. Del bolsillo interior de su abrigo negro sacó una caja algo aplastada. Holly  la abrió con dedos temblorosos. En el interior había un gran pastel de chocolate pegajoso, con «Feliz Cumpleaños, Holly » escrito en verde. 

— de nuevo gracias hagrid — volvieron a decir los padres y el solo aaintio 

Holly miró al gigante. Iba a darle las gracias, pero las palabras se perdieron en su garganta y, en lugar de eso, dijo: —¿Quién es usted?

— holly que son esos modales — regaño molly pero al ver lo que dijo bajo la cabeza y mormuro un lo siento  
— no hay problema señora Weasley pero acaba de conocer a ina persona quien sabia quien era y mis modales no estaban activos — dijo la chica con una sonrisa  
El gigante rió entre dientes. —Es cierto, no me he presentado. Rubeus Hagrid, Guardián de las Llaves

y Terrenos de Hogwarts. Extendió una mano gigantesca y sacudió todo el brazo de Harriet —¿Qué tal ese té, entonces?  —dijo, frotándose las manos—. Pero no diría que no si tienen algo más fuerte.

\- hagrid había niños presentes - comentó la profesora de trasformació y el solo bajo la cabeza y no dijo nada 

Sus ojos se clavaron en el hogar apagado, con las bolsas de patatas fritas arrugadas, y dejó escapar una risa despectiva. Se inclinó ante la chimenea. Los demás no podían ver qué estaba haciendo, pero cuando un momento después se dio la vuelta, había un fuego encendido, que inundó de luz toda la húmeda cabaña. Holly

 sintió que el calor lo cubría como si estuviera metido en  un baño caliente.   
— ahora ya no tendras frio peque— comento su novio — por que me tienes ami — volvió a decir ganadose un golpe por parte de ella y una mirada fea por partw de los merearores 

El gigante volvió a sentarse en el sofá, que se hundió bajo su peso, y comenzó a sacar toda clase de cosas de los bolsillos de su abrigo: una cazuela de cobre, un paquete de salchichas, un atizador, una tetera, varias tazas agrietadas  y una botella de un liquido color ámbar, de la que tomó un trago antes de empezar a preparar el té. Muy pronto, la cabaña estaba llena del aroma de las salchichas calientes. Nadie dijo una palabra mientras el gigante trabajaba, pero cuando sacó las primeras seis salchichas jugosas y calientes, Dudley comenzó a impacientarse. Tío Vernon dijo en tono cortante: —No toques nada que él te dé, Dudley. El gigante lanzó una risa sombría. —Ese gordo pastel que es su hijo no necesita engordar más,

— eso es hagrid bien dicho ese gordo se lo merece por meterse con mi madre — comentó hanna w y su padre choco las cinco con ella mientras molly los regañaba

Dursley, no se preocupe. Le sirvió las salchichas a Holly, la cual estaba tan hambrienta 

— que raro — pregunto Hermione con sarcasmo pero ahora sabia por que su amiga le hacia competencia a los weasley a la hora de comer 

que pensó que nunca había probado algo tan maravilloso,

— las compro — dijo al ver que la miraban los que ya habian comido la comida del semi gigante

pero todavía no podía quitarle los ojos de encima al gigante. Por último, como nadie parecía dispuesto a explicar nada, dijo: —Lo siento, pero todavía sigo sin saber quién es usted. El gigante tomó un sorbo de té y se secó la boca con el dorso de la mano. —Llámame Hagrid  —contesto—. Todos lo hacen. Y como te dije, soy el guardián de las llaves de Hogwarts. Ya lo sabrás todo sobre Hogwarts, por supuesto. —Pues... yo no...  —dijo Holly

 Hagrid parecía impresionado. —Lo lamento  —dijo rápidamente Holly—¿Lo lamento?  —preguntó Hagrid,  
— pobres muggles el tercer peor caracter después de lily y molly es hagrid — comentó Sirius ue hizo que las mencionadas lo miraran feo y el se escondiera atras de Remus

volviéndose a mirar a los Dursley, que retrocedieron hasta quedar ocultos por las sombras—. ¡Ellos son los que tienen que disculparse! Sabía que no estabas recibiendo las cartas, pero nunca pensé  
— golpea los hagrid — contesto tedy   
—¿Qué es lo que me han ocultado?  —dijo Harriet en tono anhelante. —¡DETÉNGASE! ¡SE LO PROHÍBO!  —rugió tío Vernon aterrado. 

\- tu no le prohibes nada - grito su madre   
Tía Petunia dejó escapar un gemido de horror. —Voy a romperles la cabeza  —dijo Hagrid

— haslo — gritaron los chicos — chicos — gritaron lily y molly    
—. Holly  debesaber que eres una bruja .

— woo que directo hagrid — comentaron los gemelos Weasley 

Se produjo un silencio  en la cabaña. Sólo podía oírse el mar y el silbido del viento. —¿Que soy qué? —dijo Holly con voz entrecortada. —Una bruja   —respondió Hagrid, sentándose otra vez en el sofá, que crujió y se hundió—. Y muy buena, debo añadir, en cuanto te hayas entrenado un poco. Con unos padres como los tuyos ¿qué otra cosa podías ser?

— es obio si eres mi hija e de tu mamá — comentó james ganándose un golpe de lily y una mirada fea de el que profesor de pociones

Y creo que ya es hora de que leas la carta.   
— por fin — dijo su padre y jalando a su hija para que bailara con el mientras Sirius caragaba la pequeña holly quien se habia levantado por él aboroto

Holly  extendió la mano para coger, finalmente, el sobre amarillento, dirigido, con tinta verde esmeralda al «Señorita  H. Potter, El Suelo de la Cabaña en la Roca, El Mar». Sacó la carta y leyó: COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Director: Albus Dumbledore (Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase,   Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos, Jefe Supremo, Confederación   Internacional de Magos).  
— los títulos de dumby ocupan mas que lo que dice — dijo George ganándose una mirada fea de su mamá  
Querido señorita Potter: Tenemos el placer  de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio. Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall

Directora adjunta Las preguntas estallaban en la cabeza de Holly 

— tu siempre tienes preguntas — dijo ron ganándose un golpe por parte de holly 

como fuegos artificiales, y no sabía cuál era la primera. Después de unos minutos, tartamudeó: —¿Qué quiere decir eso de que esperan mi lechuza? 

— enserio holly — pregunto hermione entre risas  
—Gorgonas galopantes, ahora me acuerdo  —dijo Hagrid, golpeándose la frente con tanta fuerza como para derribar un caballo. De otro bolsillo sacó una lechuza (una lechuza de verdad, viva y con las plumas algo erizadas), una gran pluma y un rollo de pergamino. Con la lengua entre los dientes, escribió una nota que Harriet pudo leer al revés. Querido señor Dumbledore: Entregué a Harriet su carta. Lo llevo mañana a comprar sus cosas. El tiempo es horrible. Espero que usted esté bien. Hagrid Hagrid enrolló la nota y se la dio a la lechuza, que  la cogió con el pico. Después fue hasta la puerta y lanzó a la lechuza en la tormenta. Entonces volvió y se sentó, como si aquello fuera tan normal como hablar por teléfono. Harriet se dio cuenta de que tenía la boca abierta y la cerró rápidamente. —¿Por  dónde iba?  —dijo Hagrid. Pero en aquel momento tío Vernon, todavía con el rostro color ceniza, pero muy enfadado, se acercó a la chimenea. —Élla no irá —dijo.

– queremos ver que un muggle como tu detenga a mi hija — dijo James  
— papa sabias que eso ya paso y es un libro - comentó su hija y él se sonrojo  
Hagrid gruñó. —Me gustaría ver a un gran  muggle  como usted deteniéndolo a ella —dijo. —¿Una  qué?  —preguntó interesado Holly 

— ni se te ocurra decirme - le comentó a hermione al ver que le iba explicar   
—Un  muggle  —respondió Hagrid—. Es como llamamos a la gente «nomágica» como ellos. Y tuviste la mala suerte de crecer en una familia de los más grandes  muggles  que haya visto. —Cuando lo adoptamos, juramos que íbamos a detener toda  esa porquería  —dijo tío Vernon

— dime que no te pusieron la mano ensima — pregunto su madre y padre   
— no.nunca — responde su hija   
—. ¡Juramos que la íbamos a sacar de élla ¡¡Una 

Bruja , ni más ni menos! —¿Vosotros lo sabíais?  —preguntó Holly—. ¿Vosotros sabíais que yo era... una bruja ? —¡Saber!  —chilló de pronto tía Petunia—. ¡Saber! ¡Por supuesto que lo sabíamos! ¿Cómo no ibas a serlo, siendo lo que era mi condenada hermana? Oh, ella recibió una carta como ésta de ese... ese colegio, y desapareció, y volvía a casa para las vacaciones con los bolsillos llenos de ranas, y convertía las tazas de té en ratas. Yo  era la única que la veía tal como era: ¡una monstruosidad! Pero para mi madre y mi padre, oh no, para ellos era «Lily hizo esto» y «Lily hizo esto otro». ¡Estaban orgullosos de tener una bruja en la familia! Se detuvo para respirar profundamente y luego continuó. Parecía que hacía años que deseaba decir todo aquello. —Luego conoció a ese Potter en el colegio y se fueron y se casaron y te tuvieron a ti, y por supuesto que yo sabía que ibas a ser igual, igual de rara, una... una anormal. ¡Y luego, como si no  fuera poco, hubo esa explosión y nosotros tuvimos que quedarnos contigo!  

— que te hize petunia que te hise para qie me odiaras — dijo lily   
— nada amor solo son celos — dijo su esposo besandola

Holly  se había puesto muy pálido. Tan pronto como recuperó la voz, preguntó: —¿Explosión? ¡Me dijisteis que habían muerto en un accidente de coche! 

— como se atreve esas personas — dijo Sirius y Remus enojados  
—¿ACCIDENTE DE COCHE?  —rugió Hagrid dando un salto, tan enfadado que los Dursley volvieron al rincón—. ¿Cómo iban a poder morir Lily y James Potter en un accidente de coche? ¡Eso es un ultraje! ¡Un escándalo! ¡Que Holly Potter no conozca su propia historia, cuando cada chico de nuestro mundo conoce su nombre! —Pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Holly con tono de apremio. La furia se desvaneció del rostro de Hagrid. De pronto parecía nervioso. —Nunca habría esperado algo así  —dijo en voz baja y con aire preocupado—. No tenía ni idea. Cuando Dumbledore me dijo que podía tener problemas para llegar a ti, no sabía que sería hasta este punto. Ah, Holly,  no sé si soy la persona apropiada para decírtelo, pero alguien debe hacerlo. No puedes ir a Hogwarts sin saberlo.

—  5 galeones a que lo dice — dijo holly   
— aceptó dijo su padre  
Lanzó una mirada despectiva a los Dursley. —Bueno, es mejor que sepas todo lo que yo puedo decirte... porque no puedo decírtelo todo. Es un gran misterio, al menos una parte... Se sentó, miró fijamente al fuego durante unos instantes, y luego continuó. —Comienza, supongo, con...  con una persona llamada... pero es increíble que no sepas su nombre, todos en nuestro mundo lo saben...

—¿Quién? —Bueno... no me gusta decir el nombre si puedo evitarlo. Nadie lo dice. —¿Por qué no?  
— por cobardes — dijo su padre—Gárgolas galopantes, Holly, la gente todavía tiene miedo. Vaya, esto es difícil. Mira, estaba ese mago que se volvió... malo. Tan malo como te puedas imaginar. Peor. Peor que peor. Su nombre era... Hagrid tragó, pero no le salía la voz. —¿Quiere escribirlo?  —sugirió Holly. —No... no sé cómo se escribe. Está  bien... Voldemort.  —Hagrid se estremeció—. No me lo hagas repetir. 

— paga — le dijo a su padre y él le paso él dinero 

De todos modos, este... este mago, hace unos veinte años, comenzó a buscar seguidores. Y los consiguió. Algunos porque le tenían miedo, otros sólo querían un poco de su poder, porque él iba consiguiendo poder. Eran días negros, Holly. No se sabía en quién confiar, uno no se animaba a hacerse amigo de magos o brujas desconocidos... Sucedían cosas terribles. Él se estaba apoderando de todo. Por supuesto, algunos se le opusieron y él los mató.  Horrible. Uno de los pocos lugares seguros era Hogwarts. Hay que considerar que Dumbledore era el único al que Quien-túsabes temía. No se atrevía a apoderarse del colegio, no entonces, al menos. »Ahora bien, tu madre y tú padre eran la mejor bruja y el  mejor mago que yo he conocido nunca. ¡En su época de Hogwarts eran los primeros!

— pues claro si ambos fuimos premios anual — dijo su padre orgulloso   
Supongo que el misterio es por qué Quien-tú-sabes nunca había tratado de ponerlos de su parte... Probablemente sabía que estaban demasiado cerca de Dumbledore para querer tener algo que ver con el Lado Oscuro. »Tal vez pensó que podía persuadirlos...

— nunca nos uniríamos a ese loco — dijeron ambos padres

O quizá simplemente quería quitarlos de en medio. Lo que todos saben es que él apareció en el pueblo donde vosotros vivíais, el día de Halloween, hace diez años. Tú tenías un año. Él fue a vuestra casa y... y... De pronto, Hagrid sacó un pañuelo muy sucio y se sonó la nariz con un sonido como el de una corneta. —Lo siento  —dijo—. Pero es tan triste... pensar que tu madre y tu padre, la mejor gente del mundo que podrías encontrar... »Quien-tú-sabes los mató.   
  James y lily abrazanron a sus hijas   
Y entonces... y ése es el verdadero misterio del asunto... también trató de matarte a ti. 

—  que bueno que no te paso nada pequeña — dijo su madre besando su frente

Supongo que quería hacer un trabajo limpio, o tal vez, para entonces, disfrutaba matando. Pero no pudo hacerlo. ¿Nunca te preguntaste  cómo te hiciste esa marca en la frente? No es un corte común. Sucedió cuando una poderosa maldición diabólica te tocó. Fue la que terminó con tu madre, tu padre y la casa, pero no funcionó contigo, y por eso eres famosa,

— fue por mama que estoy viva — comentó holly   
Holly . Nadie a quien él hubiera  decidido matar sobrevivió, nadie excepto tú, y eso que acabó con algunas de las mejores brujas y de los mejores magos de la época (los McKinnons, los Bones, los Prewetts...) y tú eras muy pequeña. Pero sobreviviste.  
Molly bajo la cabeza triste por la.mención de sus hermanos 

Algo muy doloroso estaba sucediendo en  la mente de Harriet. Mientras Hagrid iba terminando la historia, vio otra vez la cegadora luz verde con más claridad de lo que la había recordado antes y, por primera vez en su vida, se acordó de algo más, de una risa cruel, aguda y fría. 

La mayoría se estremeció por escuchar a quien no debe ser nombrado 

Hagrid lo miraba con tristeza. —Yo mismo te saqué de la casa en ruinas, por orden de Dumbledore. Y te llevé con esta gente... —Tonterías  —dijo tío Vernon. Holly dio un respingo. Casi había olvidado que los Dursley estaban allí. Tío Vernon parecía haber recuperado su valor.  Miraba con rabia a Hagrid y tenía los puños cerrados. —Ahora escucha esto, chica   —gruñó—: acepto que haya algo extraño acerca de ti, probablemente nada que unos buenos golpes no curen. Y todo eso sobre tus padres... Bien, eran raros, no lo niego y, en mi  opinión, el mundo está mejor sin ellos...

— como se atreve — grito Sirius si ellos son las mejores personas que van a conocer — grito y los  abrazo 

— como pudieron decir enfrente de holly — dijo Remus  
Iré en noche de luna llena

Recibieron lo que buscaban, al mezclarse con esos brujos... Es lo que yo esperaba: siempre supe que iban a terminar mal... Pero en aquel momento Hagrid se levantó del sofá y sacó de su abrigo un paraguas rosado.  Apuntando a tío Vernon, como con una espada, dijo: —Le prevengo,   
— yo te ayudo — ddijo Fred

Dursley, le estoy avisando, una palabra más y... Ante el peligro de ser alanceado por la punta de un paraguas empuñado por un gigante barbudo, el valor de tío Vernon desapareció otra vez. Se  aplastó contra la pared y permaneció en silencio. —Así está mejor  —dijo Hagrid, respirando con dificultad y sentándose otra vez en el sofá, que aquella vez se aplastó hasta el suelo. Holly, entre tanto, todavía tenía preguntas que hacer, cientos de ellas. —Pero ¿qué sucedió con Vol... perdón, quiero decir con Quién-ustedsabe? —Buena pregunta,Holly Desapareció. Se desvaneció. La misma noche que trató de matarte. Eso te hizo aún más famosa. Ése es el mayor misterio, sabes... Se estaba volviendo más y más poderoso... ¿Por qué se fue? »Algunos dicen que murió. No creo que le quede lo suficiente de humano para morir.   
— que sabio hagrid — dijo hanna w nadien entiendio pero no dijo nada excepto dombuldore

Otros dicen que todavía está por ahí, esperando el momento, pero no lo creo. La gente que estaba de su lado volvió con nosotros. Algunos salieron como de un trance.

Dicho esto Sirius y Remus y ojo loco miraron a lucius y severus respectivamente 

No creen que pudieran volver a hacerlo si él regresara. »La mayor parte de nosotros cree que todavía está en alguna parte, pero que perdió sus poderes. Que está demasiado débil para seguir adelante. Porque algo relacionado contigo, Holly ,

— fue mama como.dije ella y su amor de madre me salvo — dijo abrazando a su madre  
acabó con él. Algo sucedió aquella

noche que él no contaba con que sucedería, no sé qué fue, nadie lo sabe... Pero algo relacionado contigo lo confundió. Hagrid miró a Holly con afecto y respeto, pero Holly, en lugar de sentirse complacida y orgullosa,  estaba casi segura  de que había una terrible equivocación. ¿Una bruja ? ¿Élla ? ¿Cómo era posible? Había estado toda la vida bajo los golpes de Dudley y el miedo que le inspiraban tía Petunia y tío Vernon. Si realmente era una bruja , ¿por qué no los había  convertido en sapos llenos de verrugas cada vez que lo encerraban en la alacena?  
— por que no puede hacer magia fuera de la escuela señorita potter— contesto su profesor de encantamientos

Si alguna vez derrotó al más grande brujo del mundo, ¿cómo es que Dudley siempre podía pegarle patadas como si fuera una pelota? —Hagrid  —dijo con calma—, creo que está equivocado. No creo que yo pueda ser una bruja .Para su sorpresa, Hagrid se rió entre dientes. —No eres una bruja , ¿eh? ¿Nunca haces que sucedan cosas cuando estás asustada o enfadada ?Holly contempló el fuego. Si pensaba en ello... todas las cosas raras que habían hecho que sus tíos se enfadaran con ella, habían sucedido cuando ella, Holly, estaba molesta o enfadada: perseguido por la banda de Dudley, de golpe se había encontrado fuera de su alcance; temeroso de ir al colegio con aquel ridículo corte de pelo, éste  le había crecido de nuevo y, la última vez que Dudley le pegó, ¿no se vengó de él, aunque sin darse cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo? ¿No le había soltado encima la boa constrictor?

— magia muy avanzada diría yo — comentó el director Y ella solo se sonrojo

Harriet miró de nuevo a Hagrid, sonriendo, y vio que el gigante lo miraba radiante. —¿Te das cuenta?  —dijo Hagrid—. Conque Holly Potter no es una bruja ... Ya verás, serás muy famosa en Hogwarts. Pero tío Vernon no iba a rendirse sin luchar. —¿No le hemos dicho que no irá?  —dijo con desagrado—. Irá a la escuela secundaria Stonewall  y nos dará las gracias por ello. Ya he leído esas cartas y necesitará toda clase de porquerías: libros de hechizos, varitas y... —Si él quiere ir, un gran  muggle  como usted no lo detendrá  —gruñó Hagrid—. ¡Detener a la hija de Lily y James Potter para que  no vaya a Hogwarts! 

Está loco. Su nombre está apuntado casi desde que nació. Irá al mejor colegio de magia del mundo. Siete años allí y no se conocerá a sí mismo. Estará con jóvenes de su misma clase, lo que será un cambio. Y estará con el más grande director que Hogwarts haya tenido: Albus Dumbled... —¡NO VOY A PAGAR PARA QUE ALGÚN CHIFLADO VIEJO TONTO LE ENSEÑE TRUCOS DE MAGIA!  —gritó tío Vernon.

— pobre morza — dijo luna triste — no debió de decir eso es su muerte — volvio a decir  
Pero aquella vez había ido demasiado lejos. Hagrid empuñó su paraguas y lo agito sobre su cabeza

—bramó—  INSULTE-A-ALBUS-DUMBLEDORE-EN-MI—¡NUNCA... PRESENCIA! Agitó el paraguas en el aire para apuntar a Dudley. Se produjo un relámpago de luz violeta, un sonido como de un petardo, un agudo chillido y, al momento siguiente, Dudley saltaba, con las manos sobre  su gordo trasero, mientras gemía de dolor. Cuando les dio la espalda, Harriet vio una rizada cola de cerdo que salía a través de un agujero en los pantalones. 

— bien hecho hagrid ya se lo tenia merecido por lo qie le hacia a mi hija  — dijo James   
— no somos dignos — dijieron los gemelos  
Y más comentarios se escuchaban alrededor

Tío Vernon rugió. Empujó a tía Petunia y a Dudley a la otra habitación, lanzó una última mirada aterrorizada a Hagrid y cerró con fuerza la puerta detrás de ellos. Hagrid miró su paraguas y se tiró de la barba. —No debería enfadarme  —dijo con pesar—, pero a lo mejor no ha funcionado. Quise convertirlo en un cerdo, pero supongo que ya se parece mucho a  un cerdo y no había mucho por hacer.  
— me  podras enseñar el hechizo hagrid — comentó hanna w   
— hanna — gritaron sus abuelas mientras su padre tíos y abuelos la felicitaban

Miró de reojo a Holly, bajo sus cejas pobladas. —Te agradecería que no le mencionaras esto a nadie de Hogwarts  — dijo—. Yo... bien, no me está permitido hacer magia, hablando estrictamente. Conseguí permiso para hacer un poquito, para que te llegaran las cartas y todo eso... Era una de las razones por las que quería este trabajo... —¿Por qué no le está permitido hacer magia?  —preguntó Holly . —Bueno... yo fui también a Hogwarts y, si he de ser franco, me expulsaron. En  el tercer año. Me rompieron la varita en dos. Pero Dumbledore dejó que me quedara como guardabosques. Es un gran hombre. —¿Por qué lo expulsaron?   
— pero que.metiche — dijo pansi   
— no soy metiche — dijo defendiendose 

—Se está haciendo tarde y tenemos muchas cosas que hacer mañana  — dijo Hagrid en voz alta—. Tenemos que ir a  la ciudad y conseguirte los libros y todo lo demás. Se quitó su grueso abrigo negro y se lo entregó a Holly —Puedes taparte con esto  —dijo—. No te preocupes si algo se agita. Creo que todavía tengo lirones en un bolsillo.

— bien términe quien quiere leer dijo Ginny   
— yo tia Ginny — dijo su sobrina y esta le paso él libro 

Nota del capitulo   
Hanna es totalmente mi inversión es la mayor de los hijos de holly y Fred y nacio en enero del 99 Y es novia de ted   
Por cierto Sirius no muere en él 5 libro 

Hasta la proxima


	5. Capitulo 5

**El callejón Diagon**

**•Holly se  despertó temprano aquella mañana. Aunque sabía que ya era de día, mantenía los ojos muy cerrados. «Ha sido un sueño  —se dijo con firmeza—. Soñé que un gigante llamado Hagrid vino a decirme que voy a ir a un colegio de magos. Cuando abra los ojos estaré en casa, en mi alacena.»**

– pero que optimista amiga — dijo con notable sarcasmo ron que hizo que holly lo golpeara en la cabeza

 **Se produjo un súbito golpeteo. «Y ésa es tía Petunia llamando a la puerta», pensó Holly con el corazón abrumado. Pero todavía no abrió los ojos. Había sido un sueño tan bonito... Toc**. **Toc. Toc. —Está bien  —rezongó Holly—. Ya me levanto. Se incorporó y se le cayó el pesado abrigo negro de Hagrid. La cabaña estaba iluminada por el sol, la tormenta había pasado, Hagrid estaba dormido en el sofá y había una lechuza golpeando con su pata en la ventana, con un periódico en el pico. Holly  se puso de pie, tan feliz como si un gran globo se expandiera en su interior.**

– como tu tia –pregunto Fred a su novia   
— nunca tanto — dijo

 **Fue directamente a la ventana y la abrió. La lechuza bajó en picado y dejó el periódico sobre Hagrid, que no se despertó. Entonces la lechuza se posó en el suelo y comenzó a atacar el abrigo de Hagrid. —No hagas eso. Holly trató de apartar a la lechuza, pero ésta cerró el pico amenazadoramente y continuó atacando el abrigo. —¡Hagrid!  —dijo Holly en voz alta—. Aquí hay una lechuza... —Págala  —gruñó Hagrid desde el sofá. —¿Qué? —Quiere que le pagues por traer el periódico. Busca en los bolsillos. El abrigo de Hagrid parecía hecho de bolsillos, con contenidos de todo tipo: manojos de llaves, proyectiles de metal, bombones de menta, saquitos de té... Finalmente Holly sacó un puñado  de monedas de aspecto extraño. —Dale cinco  knuts  —dijo soñoliento Hagrid. —¿Knuts?**  
**—** no sabe lo que son hagrid — dijo su madre  
— son las pequeñas de bronce que no sabían Potter  — dijo burlóna pansi  
— ya lo se parquinson y estas hablando aun libro — dijo holly    
Poniendo a la serpiente roja por él comentario

— **Esas pequeñas de bronce.**  
**Holly contó las cinco monedas y la lechuza extendió la pata, para que Holly pudiera meter las monedas en una bolsita de cuero que llevaba atada.  Y salió volando por la ventana abierta. Hagrid bostezó con fuerza, se sentó y se desperezó. —Es mejor que nos demos prisa, Holly. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer hoy. Debemos ir a Londres a comprar todas las cosas del colegio Holly estaba dando la vuelta  a las monedas mágicas y observándolas. Acababa de pensar en algo que le hizo sentir que el globo de felicidad en su interior acababa de pincharse.**  
**—** quien pincho tu globo cachorra — pregunto su padre

— no es quien si no que — dijo hermione

— **Mm... ¿Hagrid? —¿Sí?  —dijo Hagrid, que se estaba calzando sus colosales botas. —Yo no tengo dinero y ya oíste a tío Vernon anoche, no va a pagar para que vaya a aprender magia. —No te preocupes por eso  —dijo Hagrid, poniéndose de pie y golpeándose la cabeza**

— se lo dije — dijo hermione   
— creiste que no te dejaríamos nada si somos una de las familias mas ricas — responde su padre y haciendo que holly se sorprenda pues sabia que tenia dinero pero no tanto 

. ¿ **No creerás que tus padres no te dejaron nada? —Pero si su casa fue destruida... —¡Ellos no guardaban  el oro en la casa, Muchacha! No, la primera parada para nosotros es Gringotts.**

Bill suspiro al mencionar su banco

**El banco de los magos. Come una salchicha, frías no están mal, y no me negaré a un pedacito de tu pastel de cumpleaños. —¿Los magos tienen bancos?**

– solo uno gringotts— dijo bill QB quienes todos lo miran

**—solo uno. Gringotts. Lo dirigen los gnomos. Holly dejó caer el pedazo de salchicha que le quedaba. —¿Gnomos? —Ajá... Así uno tendría que estar loco para intentar robarlos, puedo decírtelo. Nunca te metas con los gnomos, Holly. Gringotts es el lugar más seguro del mundo para lo que quieras guardar, excepto tal vez Hogwarts. Por otra parte, tenía que visitar Gringotts de todos modos. Por Dumbledore. Asuntos de Hogwarts.  —Hagrid se irguió con orgullo—. En general, me utiliza para asuntos importantes. Buscarte a ti... sacar cosas de Gringotts... él sabe que puede confiar en mí. ¿Lo tienes todo? Pues vamos. Harriet siguió a Hagrid fuera de la cabaña. El cielo estaba ya claro y el mar brillaba a la luz del sol. El bote que tío Vernon había alquilado todavía estaba allí, con el fondo lleno de  agua después de la tormenta.**

**—¿Cómo llegaste aquí?  —preguntó Holly; mirando alrededor, buscando otro bote. —Volando  —dijo Hagrid.**

**–** volando — dijo su padre  
— **¿Volando? —Sí... pero vamos a regresar en esto.**  
**—** si hasta piensa igual– dijo Sirius

 **No debo utilizar la magia, ahora que ya te encontré. Subieron al bote. Holly todavía miraba a Hagrid, tratando de imaginárselo volando. —Sin embargo, me parece una lástima tener que remar  —dijo Hagrid, dirigiendo a Holly una mirada de soslayo—. Si yo... apresuro las cosas un poquito, ¿te importaría no mencionarlo en Hogwarts?**   
– sabes que holly nunca te traicinaria — dijo hermione

**—Por supuesto que no  —respondió Holly, deseosa de ver más magia. Hagrid sacó otra vez el paraguas rosado, dio dos golpes en el borde del bote y salieron a toda velocidad hacia la orilla. —¿Por qué tendría que estar uno loco para intentar robar en Gringotts?  — preguntó Holly.**

Hanna miro a su mama y tios pero no dijo nada

 **—Hechizos... encantamientos  —dijo Hagrid, desdoblando su periódico mientras hablaba—... Dicen que hay dragones custodiando las cámaras de máxima seguridad. Y además, hay que saber encontrar el camino. Gringotts está a cientos de kilómetros por debajo de Londres, ¿sabes? Muy por debajo del metro. Te morirías de hambre tratando de salir, aunque hubieras podido robar algo.** **Holly permaneció sentada pensando en aquello, mientras Hagrid leía su periódico,  El Profeta. Holly había aprendido  de su tío Vernon que a las personas les gustaba que las dejaran tranquilas cuando hacían eso,**

 **–** sabes que me puedes preguntar lo que quieras peque – dijo Hagrid   
— silo se hagrid — responde holly

 **pero era muy difícil, porque nunca había tenido tantas preguntas que hacer en su vida. —El Ministerio de Magia está confundiendo las cosas, como de costumbre            —murmuró Hagrid, dando la vuelta a la hoja**.  
**—¿Hay un Ministerio de Magia?  —preguntó Holly, sin poder contenerse.**

— si y uno muy corrupto — dijo Sirius

— **Por supuesto  —respondió Hagrid—. Querían que Dumbledore fuera el ministro, claro, pero él nunca dejará Hogwarts, así que el viejo Cornelius Fudge consiguió el trabajo. Nunca ha existido nadie tan chapucero. Así que envía lechuzas a Dumbledore cada mañana, pidiendo consejos.**

– asi que el cabeza de champiñón consiguio el puesto — dijo James  la profesora Umbridge lo miro mal pero el no se imuto al contrario solto la carcajada contagiando a su hija y esposa y los demas mereoradores

 **—Pero ¿qué hace un Ministerio de Magia? —Bueno, su trabajo principal es impedir que los  muggles  sepan que todavía hay brujas y magos por todo el país. —¿Por qué?**  
— por que son inútiles — dijo Draco cosa que los hijos de muggles lo miraron mal y ni se digan los mestizos así que ya no dijo nada

—¿ **Por qué? Vaya, Holly, todos querrían soluciones mágicas para sus problemas. No, mejor que nos dejen tranquilos. En aquel momento, el bote dio un leve golpe contra la pared del muelle. Hagrid dobló su periódico y subieron los escalones de piedra hacia la calle. Los transeúntes miraban mucho a Hagrid, mientras recorrían el pueblecito camino de la estación, y Holly no se lo podía reprochar: Hagrid no sólo era el doble de alto que cualquiera, sino que señalaba cosas totalmente corrientes, como los parquímetros, diciendo en voz alta: —¿Ves eso, Holly? Las cosas que esos  muggles  inventan, ¿verdad?**

– hagrid – gruño  alastor   
— ARLETA PERMANENTE —dijo grintado y asustando a los de gran comedor y haciendo reir a los bebes

— **Hagrid  —dijo Holly, jadeando un poco mientras correteaba para seguirlo—, ¿no dijiste que había dragones en Gringotts? —Bueno, eso dicen  —respondió Hagrid—. Me gustaría tener un dragón. —¿Te gustaría tener uno? —Quiero uno desde que era niño...**

el trio de oro y charly se miraron pero no dijieron. nada

**Ya estamos. Habían llegado a la estación. Salía un tren para Londres cinco minutos más tarde. Hagrid, que no entendía «el  dinero  muggle», como lo llamaba, dio las monedas a Holly para que comprara los billetes. La gente los miraba más que nunca en el tren. Hagrid ocupó dos asientos y comenzó a tejer lo que parecía una carpa de circo color amarillo canario.**

— para que era eso hagrid— dijo holly   
\- para una amiga - responde

 **—¿Todavía tienes la  carta, Holly?  —preguntó, mientras contaba los puntos. Holly sacó del bolsillo el sobre de pergamino. —Bien  —dijo Hagrid—. Hay una lista con todo lo que necesitas. Holly desdobló otra hoja, que no había visto la noche anterior, y leyó: COLEGIO HOGWARTS  DE MAGIA UNIFORME Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán: —  Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras). —  Un sombrero puntiagudo (negro) para uso diario.**  
– para que quieren un sombrero si no lo ocupan –dijo Fred   
– a mi me sirvió – dijo su novia

— **Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante). —  Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados). (Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con su nombre.) LIBROS Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros: —  El libro reglamentario de hechizos (clase 1),  Miranda Goshawk. —  Una historia de la magia,  Bathilda Bagshot. —  Teoría mágica,  Adalbert Waffling. —  Guía de transformación para principiantes, Emeric Switch. —  Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos, Phyllida Spore. —  Filtros y pociones mágicas, Arsenius Jigger. —  Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos, Newt Scamander. —  Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección, Quentin Trimble. RESTO DEL EQUIPO 1 varita. 1 caldero (peltre, medida 2). 1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal. 1 telescopio. 1 balanza de latón. Los alumnos también pueden traer una lechuza, un gato  o un sapo. SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE ALOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS.**  
– odio esa regla – dijo james

— **¿Podemos comprar todo esto en Londres?  —se preguntó Holly en voz alta. —Sí, si sabes dónde ir  —respondió Hagrid. Harriet no había estado antes en Londres.**

_ esos muggles hijos de puta – dijo James  
– señor Potter ese lenguaje – dijo minny   
– perdón minny – responde

**Aunque Hagrid parecía saber adónde iban, era evidente que no estaba acostum brado a hacerlo de la forma ordinaria. Se quedó atascado en el torniquete de entrada al metro y se quejó en voz alta porque los asientos eran muy pequeños y los trenes muy lentos. —No sé cómo los  muggles  se las arreglan sin magia  —comentó, mientras subían por una escalera mecánica estropeada que los condujo a una calle llena de tiendas. Hagrid era tan corpulento que separaba fácilmente a la muchedumbre. Lo único que Holly tenía que hacer era mantenerse detrás de él. Pasaron ante librerías y tiendas de música, ante hamburgueserías y cines, pero en ningún lado parecía que vendieran varitas mágicas. Era una calle normal, llena de gente normal. ¿De verdad habría cantidades de oro de magos enterradas debajo de ellos? ¿Había allí realmente tiendas que vendían libros de hechizos y escobas? ¿No sería una broma pesada preparada por los Dursley?**

Holly hija ellos jamas tendran sentido del humor — responde Remus

 **Si Holly no hubiera sabido que los Dursley carecían de sentido del humor, podría haberlo pensado. Sin embargo, aunque todo lo que le había dicho Hagrid era increíble, Holly no podía dejar de confiar en él. —Es aquí  —dijo Hagrid deteniéndose—. El Caldero Chorreante. Es un lugar famoso. Era un bar diminuto y de aspecto mugriento.**   
— y no esta asi – dijo teddy   
– quien lo cambio – preguntaron   
– hanna about – responde hanna y haciendo sonrojar a la mencionada

 **Si Hagrid no lo  hubiera señalado, Holly no lo habría visto. La gente, que pasaba apresurada, ni lo miraba. Sus ojos iban de la gran librería, a un lado, a la tienda de música, al otro, como si no pudieran ver el Caldero Chorreante. En realidad, Holly tuvo la extraña sensación de que sólo él y Hagrid lo veían**.

– eso es por que esta encanto–responde Remus

**Antes de que pudiera decirlo, Hagrid lo hizo entrar. Para ser un lugar famoso, estaba muy oscuro y destartalado. Unas ancianas estaban sentadas en un rincón, tomando copitas de jerez. Una de ellas fumaba una larga  pipa. Un hombre pequeño que llevaba un sombrero de copa hablaba con el viejo cantinero, que era completamente calvo y parecía una nuez blanda. El suave murmullo de las charlas se detuvo cuando ellos entraron. Todos parecían conocer a Hagrid. Lo saludaban  con la mano y le sonreían, y el cantinero buscó un vaso diciendo: —¿Lo de siempre, Hagrid?**

– espero que no hayas tomado – dijieron las madres cariñosas

— **No puedo, Tom, estoy aquí por asuntos de Hogwarts  —respondió**

– que bueno que no lo hiciste – volvieron a decir

 **Hagrid, poniendo la mano en el hombro de Holly y obligándole a doblar las rodillas. —Buen Dios  —dijo el  cantinero, mirando atentamente a Holly—. ¿Es éste... puede ser...? El Caldero Chorreante había quedado súbitamente inmóvil y en silencio. —Válgame Dios  —susurró el cantinero—. Harriet Potter...**  
Puff se escucha de holly sus padres la miraron  
– no le gusta la fama – responde ron por su amiga draco y severus la miraron

**todo un honor. Salió rápidamente del mostrador, corrió hacia  Holly y  le estrechó la mano, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. —Bienvenida, Harriet, bienvenida. Harriet no sabía qué decir. Todos lo miraban. La anciana de la pipa seguía chupando, sin darse cuenta de que se le había apagado. Hagrid estaba radiante. Entonces  se produjo un gran movimiento de sillas y, al minuto siguiente, Harriet se encontró estrechando la mano de todos los del Caldero Chorreante. —Doris Crockford, Holly.  No puedo creer que por fin te haya conocido. —Estoy orgullosa, Holly, muy orgullosa. —Siempre quise estrechar tu mano... estoy muy complacido. —Encantado, Holly, no puedo decirte cuánto. Mi nombre es Diggle, Dedalus Diggle. —¡Yo lo he visto antes!**

**–**   woo que famosa Eres cachorra – dijo Sirius y su ahijada lo miró mal   
– que memoria señorita Potter – la alavo alastor

— **dijo Holly, mientras Dedalus Diggle dejaba caer su sombrero a causa de la emoción—. Usted me saludó una vez en una tienda. —¡Me recuerda!  —gritó Dedalus Diggle, mirando a todos—. ¿Habéis oído eso? ¡Se acuerda de mí! Holly estrechó manos una y otra vez. Doris Crockford volvió a repetir el saludo. Un joven pálido se adelantó, muy nervioso. Tenía un tic en el ojo. —¡Profesor Quirrell!  —dijo Hagrid—. Harriet, el profesor Quirrell te dará clases en Hogwarts. —P-P-Potter  —tartamudeó el profesor Quirrell, apretando la mano de Holly—. N-no pue-e-do decirte l-lo contento que-e estoy de co-conocerte.**

– no es posible que haya caido con eso – dijo Holly

—¿ **Qué clase de magia enseña usted, profesor Quirrell? —D-Defensa Contra las Artes  O-Oscuras  —murmuró el profesor Quirrell,**

– de como perder él tiempo – bromeó George

 **como si no quisiera pensar en ello—.  N-no es al-algo que  t-tú  n-necesites, ¿verdad,  P-Potter**?  
–pero sera idiota – dijo Remus  
– señor lupin – grito mcgonagall   
Remus no dijo nada solo bajo la cabeza avergonzada

   — **Soltó una risa nerviosa—. Estás reuniendo el  e-equipo,**

**s-supongo. Yo tengo que  b-buscar otro  l-libro de va-vampiros.  —Pareció aterrorizado ante la simple mención. Pero los demás, no permitieron que el profesor Quirrell acaparara a Holly. Éste tardó más de diez minutos en despedirse de ellos. Al fin,  Hagrid se hizo oír. —Tenemos que irnos. Hay mucho que comprar. Vamos, Holly. Doris Crockford estrechó la mano de Harriet una última vez y Hagrid se lo llevó a través del bar hasta un pequeño patio cerrado, donde no había más que un cubo de basura y hierbajos. Hagrid miró sonriente a Harriet —Te lo dije, ¿verdad? Te dije que eras famosa. Hasta el profesor Quirrell temblaba al conocerte, aunque te diré que habitualmente tiembla. —¿Está siempre tan nervioso? —Oh, sí. Pobre hombre. Una mente brillante. Estaba bien  mientras estudiaba esos libros de vampiros, pero entonces cogió un año de vacaciones, para tener experiencias directas... Dicen que encontró vampiros en la Selva Negra y que tuvo un desagradable problema con una hechicera...**

**–** claro vampiros – dijo con sarcasmo

**Y desde entonces no es el mismo. Se asusta de los alumnos, tiene miedo de su propia asignatura... Ahora ¿adónde vamos, paraguas? ¿Vampiros? ¿Hechiceras? La cabeza de Holly era un torbellino. Hagrid, mientras tanto, contaba ladrillos en la pared, encima del cubo de basura. —Tres arriba... dos horizontales...  —murmuraba—. Correcto. Un paso atrás, Holly Dio tres golpes a la pared, con la punta de su paraguas. El ladrillo que había tocado se estremeció, se retorció y en el medio apareció un pequeño agujero, que se hizo cada vez más ancho.  Un segundo más tarde estaban contemplando un pasaje abovedado lo bastante grande hasta para Hagrid, un paso que llevaba a una calle con adoquines, que serpenteaba hasta quedar fuera de la vista. —Bienvenida  —dijo Hagrid—  al callejón Diagon. Sonrió ante  el asombro de Holly**

– si me hubiera gustado estar ahí – responde triste su padre   
– ya tenia él plan – continuo su madre

**Entraron en el pasaje. Harriet miró rápidamente por encima de su hombro y vio que la pared volvía a cerrarse. El sol brillaba iluminando numerosos calderos, en la puerta de la tienda más cercana. «Calderos  - Todos los Tamaños  - Latón, Cobre, Peltre, Plata  - Automáticos  - Plegables», decía un rótulo que colgaba sobre ellos. —Sí, vas a necesitar uno  —dijo Hagrid—  pero mejor que vayamos primero a conseguir el dinero.**

**Holly deseó tener ocho ojos más.**   
Ron se estremeció ante la mencion hermione le tomo la mano

 **Movía la cabeza en todas direcciones mientras iban calle arriba, tratando de mirar todo al mismo tiempo: las tiendas, las cosas que estaban fuera y la gente haciendo compras. Una mujer regordeta negaba con la cabeza en la puerta de una droguería cuando ellos pasaron, diciendo: «Hígado de dragón  a diecisiete  sickles  la onza, están locos...». Un suave ulular llegaba de una tienda oscura que tenía un rótulo que decía: «El emporio de las lechuzas. Color pardo, castaño, gris y blanco». Varios chicos de la edad de Harriet pegaban la nariz contra un escaparate lleno de escobas. «Mirad  —oyó Holly que decía uno—, la nueva Nimbus 2.000, la más veloz.»**   
– tienes que comprala– dijo su padre   
– papa  no me gusta él quiddichs – dijo su hija

**Algunas tiendas vendían ropa; otras, telescopios y extraños instrumentos de plata quo Holly nunca había visto. Escaparates repletos de bazos de murciélagos y  ojos de anguilas, tambaleantes montones de libros de encantamientos, plumas y rollos de pergamino, frascos con pociones, globos con mapas de la luna... —Gringotts  —dijo Hagrid**

**Habían llegado a un edificio, blanco como la nieve, que se alzaba sobre las pequeñas tiendas. Delante de las puertas de bronce pulido, con un uniforme carmesí y dorado, había... —Sí, eso es un gnomo  —dijo Hagrid en voz baja, mientras subían por los escalones de piedra blanca. El gnomo era una cabeza más bajo que Holly**.

– si que eras pequeña princesa – se burlo su novio besándola y haciendo que ella lo golpeé

 **Tenía un rostro moreno e inteligente, una barba puntiaguda y, Holly pudo notarlo, dedos y pies muy largos. Cuando entraron los saludó. Entonces encontraron otras puertas dobles, esta vez de plata, con unas palabras grabadas encima de ellas. Entra, desconocido, pero ten cuidado Con lo que le espera al pecado de la codicia, Porque aquellos que cogen, pero no se lo han ganado, Deberán pagar en cambio mucho más, Así que si buscas por debajo de nuestro suelo Un tesoro que nunca fue tuyo, Ladrón, te hemos advertido, ten  cuidado De encontrar aquí algo más que un tesoro.**  
– dijo bill junto a su sobrina

— **Como te dije, hay que estar loco para intentar robar aquí  —dijo Hagrid.**   
y de nuevo teddy y hanna se miraron y miraron al trio de oro pero de nuevo nadie dijo nada

**Dos gnomos los hicieron pasar por las puertas plateadas y se encontraron**

**en un amplio vestíbulo de mármol. Un centenar de gnomos estaban sentados en altos taburetes, detrás de un largo mostrador, escribiendo en grandes libros de cuentas, pesando monedas en balanzas de cobre y examinando piedras preciosas con lentes. Las puertas de salida del vestíbulo eran demasiadas para contarlas,  y otros gnomos guiaban a la gente para entrar y salir.**  
– que observadora Potter aprende de ella nimphadora– dijo ojo loco moddy  
– que no me digas asi – grito la pelirrosa

**Hagrid y Holly se acercaron al mostrador. —Buenos días  —dijo Hagrid a un gnomo desocupado—. Hemos venido a sacar algún dinero de la caja de seguridad de la señorita Holly Potter. —¿Tiene su llave, señor? —La tengo por aquí  —dijo Hagrid, y comenzó a vaciar sus bolsillos sobre el mostrador, desparramando un puñado de galletas de perro sobre el libro de cuentas del gnomo.**

– eso no les va gustar – dijo bill

**Éste frunció la nariz. Holly observó al gnomo que tenía a la derecha, que pesaba unos  rubíes tan grandes como carbones brillantes. —Aquí está  —dijo finalmente Hagrid, enseñando una pequeña llave dorada. El gnomo la examinó de cerca. —Parece estar todo en orden. —Y también tengo una carta del profesor Dumbledore  —dijo Hagrid, dándose importancia—. Es sobre lo-que-usted-sabe, en la cámara setecientos trece. El gnomo leyó la carta cuidadosamente.**

– uy hagrid no lo hubiera dicho frente a holly si es como sus padres – dijo Sirius haciendo sonrojar a los tres

**—Muy bien  —dijo, devolviéndosela a Hagrid—. Voy a hacer que alguien los acompañe abajo, a las dos cámaras. ¡Griphook! Griphook era otro gnomo. Cuando Hagrid guardó todas las galletas de perro en sus bolsillos, él y Holly siguieron a Griphook hacia una de las puertas de salida del vestíbulo. —¿Qué es lo-que-usted-sabe en la cámara setecientos trece?  —preguntó Holly.**

– que te dije – dijo nuevamente Sirius  solo que ahora los tres anteriores le sacaron la lengua

**—No te lo puedo decir  —dijo misteriosamente Hagrid—. Es algo muy secreto. Un asunto de Hogwarts. Dumbledore me lo confió. Griphook les abrió la puerta. Holly, que había esperado más mármoles, se sorprendió. Estaban en un estrecho pasillo de piedra, iluminado con antorchas. Se inclinaba hacia abajo y había unos raíles en el suelo. Griphook silbó y un pequeño carro llegó rápidamente por los raíles. Subieron (Hagrid con cierta dificultad) y se pusieron en marcha. Al principio fueron rápidamente a través de un laberinto de retorcidos pasillos. Harriet trató de recordar, izquierda, derecha, derecha, izquierda, una bifurcación, derecha, izquierda, pero era imposible. El veloz carro parecía**

**conocer su camino, porque Griphook no lo dirigía. A Holly le escocían los ojos de las ráfagas de aire frío, pero los mantuvo muy abiertos. En una ocasión, le pareció ver un estallido de fuego al final del pasillo y se dio la vuelta para ver si era un dragón, pero era demasiado tarde. Iban cada vez más abajo, pasando por un lago subterráneo en el que había gruesas estalactitas y estalagmitas saliendo del techo y del suelo. —Nunca lo he sabido  —gritó Holly a Hagrid, para hacerse oír sobre el estruendo del carro—. ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre una estalactita y una estalagmita?**  
**– que unas salen del suelo – responde hermione**  
**—Las estalagmitas tienen una eme  —dijo Hagrid—. Y no me hagas preguntas ahora, creo que voy a marearme. Su cara se había puesto verde y, cuando el carro por fin se detuvo, ante la pequeña puerta de la pared del pasillo, Hagrid se bajó y tuvo que apoyarse contra la pared, para que dejaran de temblarle las rodillas. Griphook abrió la cerradura de la puerta. Una oleada de humo verde los envolvió. Cuando se aclaró, Holly estaba jadeando. Dentro había montículos de monedas de oro. Montones de monedas de plata. Montañas de pequeños knuts  de bronce. —Todo tuyo  —dijo Hagrid sonriendo**.

– wooo – dijiieron en el comedor   
pues holly no era como Malfoy mientras su padre sabia que solo era una muestra de la fortuna

 **Todo de Holly, era increíble. Los Dursley no debían saberlo, o se abrían apoderado de todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. ¿Cuántas veces se habían quejado de lo que les costaba mantener a Holly? Y durante todo aquel  tiempo, una pequeña fortuna enterrada debajo de Londres le pertenecía. Hagrid ayudó a Holly a poner una cantidad en una bolsa. —Las de oro son galeones  —explicó—. Diecisiete  sickles  de plata hacen un galeón y veintinueve  knuts  equivalen a un  sickle, es muy  fácil. Bueno, esto será suficiente para un curso o dos, dejaremos el resto guardado para ti.  —Se volvió hacia Griphook—. Ahora, por favor, la cámara setecientos trece. ¿Y podemos ir un poco más despacio?**  
– una sola velocidad – dijeron los bromista

**—Una sola velocidad  —contestó Griphook. Fueron más  abajo y a mayor velocidad. El aire se volvió cada vez más frío, mientras doblaban por estrechos recodos. Llegaron entre sacudidas al otro lado de una hondonada subterránea, yHolly se inclinó hacia un lado para ver qué había en el fondo oscuro, pero Hagrid gruñó y lo enderezó, cogiéndolo del cuello. La cámara setecientos trece no tenía cerradura. —Un paso atrás  —dijo Griphook, dándose importancia. Tocó la puerta con uno de sus largos dedos y ésta desapareció—. Si alguien que no sea un gnomo de Gringotts  lo intenta, será succionado por la puerta y quedará**

**•atrapado  —añadió. —¿Cada cuánto tiempo comprueban que no se haya quedado nadie dentro?**

– no querrás sabelo Holly – dijo bill

— **quiso saber Holly. —Más o menos cada diez años —dijo Griphook, con una sonrisa maligna.**   
**Algo realmente extraordinario tenía que haber en aquella cámara de máxima seguridad, Harriet estaba segura , y se inclinó anhelante, esperando ver por lo menos joyas fabulosas, pero la primera impresión era que estaba vacía. Entonces vio el sucio paquetito, envuelto en papel marrón,  que estaba en el suelo. Hagrid lo cogió y lo guardó en las profundidades de su abrigo. A Holly le hubiera gustado conocer su contenido, pero sabía que era mejor no preguntar. —Vamos, regresemos en ese carro infernal y no me hables durante el camino; será m ejor que mantengas la boca cerrada  —dijo Hagrid. Después de la veloz trayectoria, salieron parpadeando a la luz del sol, fuera de Gringotts. Holly no sabía adónde ir primero con su bolsa llena de dinero. No necesitaba saber cuántos galeones había en una libra, para darse cuenta de que tenía más dinero que nunca, más dinero incluso que el que Dudley tendría jamás. —Tendrías que comprarte el uniforme  —dijo Hagrid, señalando hacia «Madame Malkin, túnicas para todas las ocasiones»—. Oye, Holly; ¿te importa que me dé una vuelta por el Caldero Chorreante? Detesto los carros de Gringotts.**

– espero que no hayas tomado nada – le dijo lily

 **—Todavía parecía mareado, así que Holly entró solo en la tienda de Madame Malkin, sintiéndose algo nerviosa. Madame Malkin era una bruja sonriente y regordeta, vestida de  color malva. —¿Hogwarts, guapa?  —dijo, cuando Holly empezó a hablar—. Tengo muchos aquí... En realidad, otro muchacho se está probando ahora. En el fondo de la tienda, un niño de rostro pálido y puntiagudo estaba de pie sobre un escabel,**  
–mmm Malfoy – gruño su novio pues  escucho rumores de que a Malfoy le gustaba holly   
Holly le tomo la mano y lo beso largo

**mientras otra bruja le ponía alfileres en la larga túnica negra. Madame Malkin puso a Holly en un escabel al lado del otro, le deslizó por la cabeza una larga túnica y comenzó a marcarle el largo apropiado. —Hola  —dijo el muchacho—.  ¿También Hogwarts? —Sí  —respondió Holly. —Mi padre está en la tienda de al lado, comprando mis libros, y mi madre ha ido calle arriba para mirar las varitas  —dijo el chico. Tenía una  voz de aburrido y arrastraba las palabras—. Luego voy a arrastrarlos a mirar escobas de carrera. No sé por qué los de primer año no pueden tener una propia. Creo que voy a**

**fastidiar a mi padre hasta que me compre una y la meteré de contrabando de alguna manera.**

**–** que iba ser que señor Malfoy – le gruño la profesora de transformación   
**Holly recordaba a Dudley**  
**–** como me  comparas con ese cerdo Potter – dijo draco mirando mal a holly

—¿ **Tú tienes escoba propia?  —continuó el muchacho. —No —dijo Holly. —¿Juegas al menos al quidditch? —No —dijo de nuevo Holly, preguntándose qué diablos sería el  quidditch. —Yo sí. Papá dice que sería un crimen que no me eligieran para jugar por mi casa,**

– seria un crimen dejarte jugar –dijo Fred que aun seguia celoso

 **y la verdad es que estoy de acuerdo. ¿Ya sabes en qué casa vas a estar? —No —dijo  Holly, sintiéndose cada vez más tonta.—Bueno, nadie lo sabrá realmente hasta que lleguemos allí, pero yo sé que seré de Slytherin, porque toda mi familia fue de allí. ¿Te imaginas estar en Hufflepuff? Yo creo que me iría, ¿no te parece?**  
los chicos de esa casa lo miraron mal

 **—Mmm —contestó Holly, deseando poder decir algo más interesante. —¡Oye, mira a ese hombre!  —dijo súbitamente el chico, señalando hacia la vidriera de delante. Hagrid estaba allí, sonriendo a Holly y señalando dos grandes helados, para que viera por qué no entraba. —Ése es  Hagrid  —dijo Holly, contento de saber algo que el otro no sabía—. Trabaja en Hogwarts. —Oh  —dijo el muchacho—, he oído hablar de él. Es una especie de sirviente,**   
Los amigos del guardabosques sacaron las varitas pero la mirada furiosa de mcgonagall

**¿no? —Es el guardabosques  —dijo Holly. No negaba que era guapo pero  Cada vez le gustaba menos aquel chico. —Sí, claro. He oído decir que es una especie de salvaje, que vive en una cabaña en los terrenos del colegio y que de vez en cuando se emborracha. Trata de hacer magia y termina prendiendo fuego a su cama.**

Y de nuevo lo miraron mal pero no hicieron. Nada  
**—Yo creo que es estupendo  —dijo Holly con frialdad. —¿Eso crees?  —preguntó el chico en tono burlón—. ¿Por qué está aquí contigo? ¿Dónde están tus padres? —Están muertos  —respondió en pocas palabras. No tenía ganas de hablar de ese tema con él.**

Y con nadie de hecho sus padres la abrazaron

**—Oh, lo siento  —dijo el otro, aunque no pareció que le importara—. Pero eran de nuestra clase, ¿no?**

**•—Eran un mago y una bruja, si es eso a lo que te refieres**   
– bien dicho hija – dijo feliz su padre

 **—Realmente creo que no deberían dejar entrar a los otros ¿no te parece? No son como nosotros, no los educaron para conocer nuestras costumbres. Algunos nunca habían oído hablar  de Hogwarts hasta que recibieron la carta, ya te imaginarás. Yo creo que debería quedar todo en las familias de antiguos magos**.  
– típico sangre pura – gruño Sirius

**Y a propósito, ¿cuál es tu apellido? Pero antes de que Holly pudiera contestar, Madame Malkin dijo: —Ya está listo lo tuyo, guapo. Y Holly, sin lamentar tener que dejar de hablar con el chico, bajó del escabel. —Bien, te veré en Hogwarts, supongo  —dijo el muchacho.**

– que mal – suspiro holly

 **Holly estaba muy silenciosa, mientras comía el helado que Hagrid le había comprado (chocolate y frambuesa con trozos  de nueces). —¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Hagrid. —Nada  —mintió Holly. Se detuvieron a comprar pergamino y plumas. Holly se animó un poco cuando encontró un frasco de tinta que cambiaba de color al escribir.**  
**–** esas eran las favoritas de tu abuela Dorea – comento su padre

**Cuando salieron de la tienda, preguntó: —Hagrid, ¿qué es el  quidditch? —Vaya, Holly; sigo olvidando lo poco que sabes... ¡No saber qué es el quidditch!**

**– gracias por querer** explicárselo hagrid – dijo su padre  
**—No me hagas sentir peor  —dijo Holly. Le contó a Hagrid lo del chico pálido de la tienda de Madame Malkin. —... y dijo que la gente de familia de  muggles  no deberían poder ir... —Tú no eres de una familia  muggle.**

**Si hubiera sabido quién eres... Él ha crecido conociendo tu nombre, si sus padres son magos. Ya lo has visto en el Caldero Chorreante. De todos modos, qué sabe él, algunos de los mejores que he conocido eran los únicos con magia en una larga línea de  muggles. ¡Mira tu madre! ¡Y mira la hermana que tuvo!**

– que bueno que mi lirio es unica – dijo James besando a lily   
**—Entonces ¿qué es el  quidditch? —Es nuestro deporte. Deporte de magos. Es... como el fútbol en el mundo muggle, todos lo siguen. Se juega en el aire, con escobas, y hay cuatro pelotas... Es difícil explicarte las reglas. —¿Y qué son Slytherin y Hufflepuff? —Casas del colegio. Hay cuatro. Todos dicen que en Hufflepuff son todos inútiles, pero...**

**•—Seguro que yo estaré en Hufflepuff  —dijo Holly desanimada.**

– hable sin pensar – se diculpo holly con  los tejones quienes le sonrieron

 **—Es mejor Hufflepuff que Slytherin  —dijo Hagrid con tono lúgubre—. Las brujas y los magos que se volvieron malos habían estado todos en Slytherin**.

– no siempre hay slytherin malos – explicando lo de la rata traidora y buscando decir a James sobre la traición

**Quien-tú-sabes fue uno. —¿Vol... perdón... Quien-tú-sabes estuvo en Hogwarts? —Hace muchos años —respondió Hagrid. Compraron los libros de Holly en una tienda llamada Flourish y Blotts, en donde los estantes estaban llenos de libros hasta el techo. Había unos grandiosos forrados en piel, otros del tamaño de un sello, con tapas de seda, otros llenos de sím bolos raros y unos pocos sin nada impreso en sus páginas. Hasta Dudley, que nunca leía nada, habría deseado tener alguno de aquellos libros. Hagrid casi tuvo que arrastrar a Hollypara que dejara  Hechizos y contrahechizos (encante a sus amigos y confunda  a sus enemigos con las más recientes venganzas: Pérdida de Cabello, Piernas de Mantequilla, Lengua Atada y más, mucho más), del profesor Vindictus Viridian.**

**– yo te comprare mas libros muñeca – le comentó su novio**

**—Estaba tratando de averiguar cómo hechizar a Dudley —No estoy diciendo que no sea una buena idea, pero no puedes utilizar la magia en el mundo  muggle, excepto en circunstancias muy especiales  —dijo Hagrid**

– ya los hechizare por ti pequeña – dijo su padre ganándose unas pequeñas sonrisas de sus mujeres

**—. Y de todos modos, no podrías hacer ningún hechizo todavía, necesitarás mucho más estudio antes de llegar a ese nivel. Hagrid tampoco dejó que  Holly comprara un sólido caldero de oro (en la lista decía de peltre)**

– bien hecho hagrid – dijieron abuela y nieta

**pero consiguieron una bonita balanza para pesar los ingredientes de las pociones y un telescopio plegable de cobre. Luego visitaron la droguería, tan fascinante como para hacer olvidar  el horrible hedor, una mezcla de huevos pasados y repollo podrido. En el suelo había barriles llenos de una sustancia viscosa y botes con hierbas. Raíces secas y polvos brillantes llenaban las paredes, y manojos de plumas e hileras de colmillos y garras colgaban del techo.**

– espero te guste pociones – dijo su madre   
– me gusta – responde su hija y aunque severus snape no lo admita la pequeña holly tiene él don de su madre

**Mientras Hagrid preguntaba al hombre que estaba detrás del mostrador por un surtido de ingredientes básicos para pociones, Holly examinaba cuernos de unicornio plateados, a veintiún galeones cada uno, y minúsculos ojos negros y brillantes de escarabajos (cinco  knuts  la cucharada). Fuera de la droguería, Hagrid miró otra vez la lista de Holly —Sólo falta la varita... Ah, sí, y todavía no te he buscado un regalo de cumpleaños. Harriet sintió que se ruborizaba. —No tienes que... —Sé que no  tengo que hacerlo. Te diré qué será, te compraré un animal. No un sapo, los sapos pasaron de moda hace años, se burlarán...**

Eso hizo que neville bajara la cabeza   
**y no me gustan los gatos** ,  
Y eso hizo que hermione y mcgonagall lo miraran mal

**me hacen estornudar. Te voy a regalar una lechuza. Todos los chicos quieren tener una lechuza. Son muy útiles, llevan tu correspondencia**

**•y todo lo demás. Veinte minutos más tarde, salieron del Emporio de la Lechuza, que era oscuro y lleno de ojos brillantes, susurros y aleteos. Holly llevaba una gran jaula con una hermosa lechuza blanca,**  
medio dormida, con  la cabeza debajo de un ala. Y no dejó de agradecer el regalo, tartamudeando como el profesor Quirrell. —Ni lo menciones  —dijo Hagrid con aspereza

– si holly ni lo menciones – dijo hermione enojada por ese profesor

 **—. No creo que los Dursley te hagan muchos regalos. Ahora nos queda solamente Ollivander, el único lugar donde  venden varitas, y tendrás la mejor. Una varita mágica... Eso era lo que Holly realmente había estado esperando. La última tienda era estrecha y de mal aspecto. Sobre la puerta, en letras doradas, se leía: «Ollivander: fabricantes de excelentes varitas desde el 382 a.C.». En el polvoriento escaparate, sobre un cojín de desteñido color púrpura, se veía una única varita. Cuando entraron, una campanilla resonó en el fondo de la tienda. Era un lugar pequeño y vacío, salvo por una silla larguirucha donde Hagrid  se sentó a esperar. Holly se sentía algo extraña, como si hubieran entrado en una biblioteca muy estricta. Se tragó una cantidad de preguntas que se le acababan de ocurrir, y en lugar de eso, miró las miles de estrechas cajas, amontonadas cuidadosamente  hasta el techo. Por alguna razón, sintió una comezón en la nuca. El polvo y el silencio parecían hacer que le picara por alguna magia secreta. —Buenas tardes  —dijo una voz amable. Holly dio un salto. Hagrid también debió de sobresaltarse porque se oyó un crujido y se levantó rápidamente de la silla. Un anciano estaba ante ellos; sus ojos, grandes y pálidos, brillaban como lunas en la penumbra del local. —Hola  —dijo Holly con torpeza. —Ah, sí  —dijo el hombre—. Sí, sí, pensaba que iba a verte pronto. Holly Potter.  —No era una pregunta—. Tienes los ojos de tu madre.**  
– ese verde único – dijo James mirando los ojos de su esposa y de su hija

 **Parece que fue ayer el día en que ella vino aquí, a comprar su primera varita. Veintiséis centímetros de largo, elástica, de sauce. Una preciosa varita para encantamientos**.

– eso es decir poco de lily – dijo Remus hacia su amiga

**El señor Ollivander  se acercó a Holly la muchacha deseó que el hombre parpadeara. Aquellos ojos plateados eran un poco lúgubres. —Tu padre, por otra parte, prefirió una varita de caoba. Veintiocho centímetros y medio. Flexible. Un poquito más poderosa y excelente para transformaciones.**

– el mejor de su generación – menciono mcgonnagal asu exalumno  
**Bueno, he dicho que tu padre la prefirió, pero en realidad es**

**•la varita la que elige al mago. El señor Ollivander estaba tan cerca que él y Holly casi estaban nariz contra nariz. Holly podía ver su reflejo en aquellos ojos velados. —Y aquí es donde... El señor Ollivander tocó la luminosa cicatriz de la frente de Harriet, con un largo dedo blanco.**

**–** que no conoce la privacidad – dijo su mama  
—Lamento decir que yo vendí la varita que hizo eso  —dijo amablemente—. Treinta y cuatro centímetros y cuarto. Una varita poderosa, muy poderosa, y en las manos equivocadas... Bueno, si hubiera sabido lo que esa varita iba a hacer en el mundo... Negó con la cabeza y entonces, para alivio de Harry, fijó su atención en Hagrid. —¡Rubeus! ¡Rubeus Hagrid! Me alegro de verlo otra vez... Roble, cuarenta centímetros y medio, flexible... ¿Era así? —Así era, sí, señor  —dijo Hagrid. —Buena varita. Pero supongo que la partieron en dos cuando lo expulsaron  —dijo el señor Ollivander, súbitamente severo. —Eh..., sí, eso hicieron, sí  —respondió Hagrid, arrastrando los  pies—. Sin embargo, todavía tengo los pedazos  —añadió con vivacidad. —Pero no los utiliza, ¿verdad?  —preguntó en tono severo. —Oh, no, señor  —dijo Hagrid rápidamente. Holly se dio cuenta de que sujetaba con fuerza su paraguas rosado.

**— Mmm  —dijo el señor  Ollivander, lanzando una mirada inquisidora a Hagrid—. Bueno, ahora, Holly.. Déjame ver.  —Sacó de su bolsillo una cinta métrica, con marcas plateadas—. ¿Con qué brazo coges la varita? —Eh... bien, soy diestra —respondió Harry. —Extiende tu brazo. Eso es.  —Midió a Holly del hombro al dedo, luego de la muñeca al codo, del hombro al suelo, de la rodilla a la axila y alrededor de su cabeza. Mientras medía, dijo—: Cada varita Ollivander tiene un núcleo central de una poderosa sustancia mágica, Holly. Utilizamos  pelos de unicornio, plumas de cola de fénix y nervios de corazón de dragón. No hay dos varitas Ollivander iguales, como no hay dos unicornios, dragones o aves fénix iguales. Y, por supuesto, nunca obtendrás tan buenos resultados con la varita de otro mago. De pronto holly se dio cuenta de que la cinta métrica, que en aquel momento le medía entre las fosas nasales, lo hacía sola. El señor Ollivander estaba revoloteando entre los estantes, sacando cajas.**

**•—Esto ya está  —dijo, y la cinta métrica se enrolló  en el suelo—. Bien, Holly Prueba ésta. Madera de haya y nervios de corazón de dragón. Veintitrés centímetros. Bonita y flexible. Cógela y agítala. Harriet cogió la varita y (sintiéndose tonto) la agitó a su alrededor, pero el señor Ollivander se la quitó casi de inmediato. —Arce y pluma de fénix. Diecisiete centímetros y cuarto. Muy elástica. Prueba... Holly probó, pero tan pronto como levantó el brazo el señor Ollivander se la quitó. —No, no... Ésta. Ébano y pelo de unicornio, veintiún centímetros y medio. Elástica. Vamos, vamos, inténtalo. Holly lo intentó. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba buscando el señor Ollivander. Las varitas ya probadas, que estaban sobre la silla, aumentaban por momentos, pero cuantas más varitas sacaba el señor Ollivander, más  contento parecía estar. —Qué cliente tan difícil, ¿no?**  
– cuantas probaste hija dijo su padre

– unas 23 – responde su hija  
**No te preocupes, encontraremos a tu pareja perfecta** **por aquí, en algún lado. Me pregunto... sí, por qué no, una combinación poco usual, acebo y pluma de fénix, veintiocho centímetros, bonita y flexible. Holly tocó la varita. Sintió un súbito calor en los dedos. Levantó la varita sobre su cabeza, la hizo bajar por el aire polvoriento, y una corriente de chispas rojas y doradas estallaron en la punta como fuegos artificiales, arrojando manchas de luz  que bailaban en las paredes. Hagrid lo vitoreó y aplaudió y el señor Ollivander dijo: —¡Oh, bravo! Oh, sí, oh, muy bien. Bien, bien, bien... Qué curioso... Realmente qué curioso... Puso la varita de Holly en su caja y la envolvió en papel de embalar, todavía murmurando: «Curioso... muy curioso». —Perdón —dijo Holly—. Pero ¿qué es tan curioso? El señor Ollivander fijó en Holly su mirada pálida. —Recuerdo cada varita que he vendido, Harriet Potter. Cada una de las varitas. Y resulta que la cola de fénix de donde salió la pluma que está en tu varita dio otra pluma, sólo una más. Y realmente es muy curioso que estuvieras destinado a esa varita, cuando fue su hermana la que te hizo esa cicatriz.**

La gente la miro hasta que la cara de sapo grito que era una maga obsucura y eso hizo que su padres padrino y tio se pararan y la amenazaran

**Holly tragó, sin poder hablar. —Sí, veintiocho centímetros. Ajá. Realmente curioso cómo suceden estas cosas. La varita escoge al mago, recuérdalo... Creo que debemos esperar grandes cosas de ti, Holly Potter... Después de todo, El-que-no-debe-ser**

**•nombrado hizo grandes cosas... Terribles, sí, pero grandiosas. Holly se estremeció. No estaba seguro de que el señor Ollivander le gustara mucho. Pagó siete galeones de oro por su varita y el señor Ollivander los acompañó hasta la puerta de su tienda. Al atardecer, con el sol muy bajo en el cielo, Holly y Hagrid emprendieron su camino otra vez por el callejón Diagon, a través de la pared, y de nuevo por el Caldero Chorreante, ya vacío. Holly no habló mientras salían a la calle y ni siquiera notó la cantidad de gente que se quedaba con la boca abierta al verlos en el metro, cargados con una serie de paquetes de formas raras y con la lechuza dormida en el regazo de Holly. Subieron por la escalera mecánica y entraron en la estación de Paddington. Holly acababa de darse cuenta de dónde estaban cuando Hagrid le golpeó el hombro. —Tenemos tiempo para que comas algo antes de que salga el tren  —dijo. Le compró una hamburgues Holly y se sentaron a comer en unas sillas de plástico. Harriet miró a su alrededor. De alguna manera, todo le parecía muy extraño. —¿Estás bien, Holly? Te veo  muy silenciosa  —dijo Hagrid. Holly no estaba seguro de poder explicarlo. Había tenido el mejor cumpleaños de su vida y, sin embargo, masticó su hamburguesa, intentando encontrar las palabras. —Todos creen que soy especial  —dijo finalmente—. Toda esa gente  del Caldero Chorreante, el profesor Quirrell, el señor Ollivander... Pero yo no sé nada sobre magia. ¿Cómo pueden esperar grandes cosas? Soy famosa  y ni siquiera puedo recordar por qué soy famosa . No sé qué sucedió cuando Vol... Perdón, quiero decir, la  noche en que mis padres murieron. Hagrid se inclinó sobre la mesa. Detrás de la barba enmarañada y las espesas cejas había una sonrisa muy bondadosa. —No te preocupes, Holly. Aprenderás muy rápido. Todos son principiantes cuando empiezan en Hogwarts. Vas  a estar muy bien. Sencillamente sé tú mismo. Sé que es difícil. Has estado lejos y eso siempre es duro. Pero vas a pasarlo muy bien en Hogwarts, yo lo pasé y, en realidad, todavía lo paso. Hagrid ayudó a Holly a subir al tren que lo llevaría hasta la casa de los Dursley y luego le entregó un sobre. —Tu billete para Hogwarts  —dijo—. El uno de septiembre, en Kings Cross. Está todo en el billete. Cualquier problema con los Dursley y me envías una carta con tu lechuza, ella sabrá encontrarme... Te veré pronto, Holly. El tren arrancó de la estación. Harriet deseaba ver a Hagrid hasta que se perdiera de vista. Se levantó del asiento y apretó la nariz contra la ventanilla, pero Hagdeó y Hag**

**– quien lee – pregunto hanna**  
**– yo – pidió Remus**

– hagrid no.le dijiste como pasar –dijo su padre   
– no te preocupes  papa tube ayuda   
– mañana continuamos – dijo domby   
 

Nota de capitulo   
Nuevo capitulo  es pero les guste    
Pd : subo la otra persona


	6. Capitulo 6

Capitulo 6 

 **El viaje desde el andén nueve y tres cuartos** – leyó Remus

 **El último mes de Holly con los Dursley no fue divertido**.  
– dudó que alguna vez haya sido divertido – dijo su padre

 **Es cierto que Dudley le tenía miedo y no se quedaba con él en la misma habitación, y que tía Petunia y tío Vernon no la encerraban en la alacena ni la obligaban a hacer nada ni le gritaban. En realidad, ni siquiera le dirigían la palabra. Mitad aterrorizados, mitad furiosos, se comportaban como si la silla que Holly ocupaba estuviera vacía. Aunque aquello significaba una mejora en muchos aspectos, después de un tiempo resultaba un poco deprimente**.

– eso explica la locura de holly – comento George ganándose un golpe y hechizo por parte de holly

 **Holly se quedaba en su habitación, con su nueva lechuza por compañía. Decidió llamarla  Hedwig, un nombre que encontró en  Una historia de la magia. Los libros del colegio eran muy interesantes**.

– Holly como mes has hecho eso cachorra – dijo su padre y  padrino haciendo pucheros

Holly solo rodo los ojos mientras su madre los regañaba

**Por la noche leía en la cama hasta tarde, mientras  Hedwig  entraba y salía a su antojo por la ventana abierta. Era una suerte que tía Petunia ya no entrara en la habitación, porque  Hedwig llevaba ratones muertos.**

– ojala fuera entrado para que le de un ataque – dijo James   
– hay que hacerle eso – sugirió Sirius  
– y si mejor la convertimos en ratón – comento Remus  cosa que sorprendio a todos el tierno lupin diciendo eso   
– señor lupin pense que usted era él bueno – dijo minny

– y lo soy profesora – responde   
– pobre minny lunático era él que planeaba las bromas – responde Sirius y James

**Cada noche, antes de dormir, Holly  marcaba otro día en la hoja de papel que tenía en la pared, hasta el uno de septiembre.**

**–** yo también hago  eso – comentaron todos en el comedor

 **El último día de agosto pensó que era mejor hablar con sus tíos para poder ir a la estación de King Cross, al día siguiente. Así que bajó al salón, donde estaban viendo la televisión. Se aclaró la garganta, para que supieran que estaba allí, y Dudley gritó y salió corriendo. —Hum... ¿Tío Vernon? Tío Vernon gruñó, para demostrar que la escuchaba. —Hum... necesito estar mañana en King Cross para... para ir a Hogwarts. Tío Vernon gruñó otra vez. —¿Podría ser que me lleves hasta allí? Otro gruñido. Holly  lo interpretó que quería decir sí**.

– no sabia holly que sabias morsa – dijo Ginny riendo

— **Muchas gracias. Estaba a punto de volver a subir la escalera, cuando tío Vernon finalmente habló. —Qué forma curiosa de ir a una escuela de magos, en tren. ¿Las alfombras mágicas estarán todas pinchadas?**  
– que se cree que estamos en aladin – dijo burlón deán Thomas hacienfo reir a los que sabían de la referencia pero los sangre pura lo miraron raro   
– es una película muggle responde hermione a los sangre pura

 **Holly  no contestó nada. —¿Y dónde queda ese colegio, de todos modos? —No lo sé  —dijo Holly; dándose cuenta de eso por primera vez. Sacó del bolsillo el billete que Hagrid le había dado—. Tengo que coger el tren que sale del andén nueve y tres cuartos, a las once de la mañana  —leyó. Sus tíos lo miraron asombrados. —¿Andén qué? —Nueve y tres cuartos. —No digas estupideces  —dijo tío Vernon—. No hay ningún andén nueve y tres cuartos. —Eso dice mi billete. —Equivocados  —dijo tío Vernon—. Totalmente locos, todos ellos. Ya lo verás. Tú espera.**  
– petunia sabe como llegar ella me iba a dejar y recibia todos los años – dijo enojada lily   
**Muy bien, te llevaremos a King Cross. De todos modos, tenemos que ir a Londres mañana. Si no, no me molestaría. —¿Por qué vais a Londres?  —preguntó Holly tratando de mantener el tono amistoso. —Llevamos a Dudley al hospital  —gruñó tío Vernon—. Para que le quiten esa maldita cola antes de que vaya a Smeltings.**

– como es posible que le dejaran la cola al chico por mas que me desagrade el niño se la fueran qyitado antes – responde molly   
– cosas de la vida señora molly asi son mis tios – responde Holly

 **A la mañana siguiente, Holly se despertó a las cinco, tan emocionada e ilusionada que no pudo volver a dormir.**  
**–** yo tampoco volví a dormir levante todos en casa – responde su padre   
– jjaja yo levante a padre y madre gritando por toda la casa recordo Sirius riendo   
– pues yo también hice eso solo que recuerdo que levante amis hermanos pequeños y la bebe se levantó llorando y mama y papa tuvieron que levantarse y consolar a la pequeña – dijo hanna

 **Se levantó y se puso una falda y una blusa  : no quería andar por la estación con su túnica de bruja, ya se cambiaría en el tren**.

– bien hecho Potter – responde él viejo auror

**Miró otra vez su lista de Hogwarts para estar segura de que tenía todo lo necesario, se ocupó de meter a  Hedwig  en su jaula y luego se paseó por la habitación, esperando que los Dursley se levantaran. Dos horas más tarde, el pesado baúl de Holly estaba cargado en el coche de los Dursley y tía Petunia había hecho que Dudley se sentara con Holly, para poder marcharse. Llegaron a King Cross a las diez y media. Tío Vernon cargó el baúl de Holly en un  carrito y lo llevó por la estación. Holly pensó que era una rara**

**amabilidad,**

– ese mastodonte esta planeado algo si es algo malo no dudare en hacerlo plañir hasta que se quede seco – grito una iracunda lily James solo la abrazo hasta que se calmara

 **hasta que tío Vernon se detuvo, mirando los andenes con una sonrisa perversa. —Bueno, aquí estás, muchacha. Andén nueve, andén diez... Tú andén debería estar en el medio, pero parece que aún no lo han construido, ¿no? Tenía razón, por supuesto. Había un gran número nueve, de plástico, sobre un andén, un número diez sobre el otro y, en el medio, nada. —Que tengas un buen curso  —dijo tío Vernon con una sonrisa aún más torva. Se marchó sin decir una palabra más. Holly se volvió y vio que los Dursley se alejaban. Los tres se reían.**  
– ya les dare yo una razón para reir  nadie se mete con mi mejor amiga y cuñada sin salir vivo George fred hacer su mejores bromas – se enojo Ron   
– no.lo dudes hermano – dijieron ambos con sonrisas malignas

**Holly sintió la boca seca. ¿Qué haría? Estaba llamando la atención, a causa de  Hedwig. Tendría que preguntarle a alguien. Detuvo a un guarda que pasaba, pero no se atrevió a mencionar el andén nueve y tres cuartos. El guarda nunca había oído hablar de Hogwarts, y cuando Holly no pudo decirle en qué parte del país quedaba, comenzó a molestarse, como si pensara que Holly se hacía la  tonta a propósito. Sin saber qué hacer, Holly le preguntó por el tren que salía a las once, pero el guarda le dijo que no había ninguno. Al final, el guarda se alejó, murmurando algo sobre la gente que hacía perder el tiempo. Según el gran reloj que había sobre la tabla de horarios de llegada, tenía diez minutos para coger el tren a Hogwarts y no tenía idea de qué podía hacer. Estaba en medio de la estación con un baúl que casi no podía transportar, un bolsillo lleno de monedas de mago y una jaula con una lechuza. Hagrid debió de  olvidar decirle algo que tenía que hacer, como dar un golpe al tercer ladrillo de la izquierda para entrar en el callejón Diagon. Se preguntó si debería sacar su varita y comenzar a golpear la taquilla, entre los andenes nueve y diez.**

**Hagrid en ese momento bajo la cabeza avergonzado pero al levantar la cabeza vio que holly le sonreía**

**En aquel momento, un  grupo de gente pasó por su lado y captó unas pocas palabras. —... lleno de  muggles,**  
**por supuesto... Holly se volvió para verlos. La que hablaba era una mujer regordeta, que se dirigía a cuatro muchachos, todos con pelo de llameante color rojo**.

– los Weasley – gritaron todos en el gran comedor   
Fred y George hicieron aparecer fuegos artificiales con la inicial W   
**Cada uno empujaba un baúl, como Holly, y llevaban una lechuza. Con el corazón palpitante, Holly empujó el carrito detrás de ellos. Se detuvieron y los imitó, parándose lo bastante cerca para escuchar lo que decían. —Y ahora, ¿cuál es el número del andén?  —dijo la m adre. —¡Nueve y tres cuartos!  —dijo la voz aguda de una niña, también pelirroja, que iba de la mano de la madre**

– pero si era la pequeña gin gin – comento los gemelos   
– que no me digan gin gin – grito Ginny a sus hermanos ellos solo sonrieron

 **—. Mamá, ¿no puedo ir...? —No tienes edad suficiente, Ginny Ahora estáte quieta. Muy bien, Percy, tú primero**.

 **El que parecía el mayor de los chicos se dirigió hacia los andenes nueve y diez. Holly observaba, procuranda de  no parpadear para no perderse nada. Pero justo cuando el muchacho llegó a la división de los dos andenes, una larga caravana de turistas pasó frente a él y, cuando se alejaron, el  muchacho había desaparecido.**  
– magia – comento su padre haciendo gestos con las manos

— **Fred, eres el siguiente  —dijo la mujer regordeta. —No soy Fred, soy George  —dijo el muchacho alto con pecas y unos bonitos ojos azules —. ¿De veras, mujer, puedes llamarte nuestra madre? ¿No te das cuenta de que yo soy George? —Lo siento, George, cariño. —Estaba bromeando, soy Fred  —dijo el muchacho,**   
– uy mama fijandote en papa desde los 11 – dijo Hanna haciendo sonrojar a sus padres

 **y se alejó. Debió pasar, porque un segundo más tarde ya no estaba. Pero ¿cómo lo había hecho? Su hermano gemelo fue tras él: el tercer hermano iba rápidamente hacia la taquilla (estaba casi allí) y luego, súbitamente, no  estaba en ninguna parte. No había nadie más. —Discúlpeme  —dijo Holly a la mujer regordeta. —Hola, querida —dijo—. Primer año en Hogwarts, ¿no? Ron también es nuevo. Señaló al último y menor de sus hijos varones. Era alto, flacucho y pecoso, con manos y pies grandes y una larga nariz.**  
– que buena descripción amiga – comentó ron   
– pero si eras bien mono – dijo hermione ruborizándose   
Y haciendo que Holly y los gemelos apuesten y esa apuesta tambien se metieron los demas Weasley y los merearadores además de lily Hanna y teddy y sin olvidar a dombuldore

— **Sí  —dijo Holly—. Lo que pasa es que... es que no se cómo... —¿Como entrar en el andén?  —preguntó bondadosamente, y Holly asintió con la cabeza. —No te preocupes  —dijo—. Lo único que tienes que hacer es andar recto hacia la  barrera que está entre los dos andenes. No te detengas y no tengas miedo de chocar, eso es muy importante. Lo mejor es ir deprisa, si estás nerviosa . Ve ahora, ve antes que Ron. —Hum... De acuerdo  —dijo Holly.**  
– gracias molly – dijieron james  y lily   
– no hay problema holly es como mi octava hija además de hermione – responde esta

 **Empujó su carrito y se dirigió hacia la barrera. Parecía muy sólida. Comenzó a andar. La gente que andaba a su alrededor iba al andén nueve o al diez. Fue más rápido. Iba a chocar contra la taquilla y tendría problemas. Se inclinó sobre el carrito y comenzó a correr (la barrera se acercaba cada vez más). Ya no podía detenerse (el carrito estaba fuera de control), ya estaba allí... Cerró los ojos, preparada  para el choque...**  
– holly cariño jamás chocaras – dijo su madre   
– señora Potter holly no conoce esa palabra – responde hermione  
– por que dices eso hermione – pregunta ambos padres   
– segundo libro – solo respondio eso

**Pero no llegó. Siguió rodando. Abrió los ojos. Una locomotora de vapor, de color escarlata, esperaba en el andén lleno**

**de gente.  Un rótulo decía: «Expreso de Hogwarts, 11 h». Harriet miró hacia atrás y vio una arcada de hierro donde debía estar la taquilla, con las palabras «Andén Nueve y Tres Cuartos». Lo había logrado.**  
– felicidades cachorra – gritaron los mereadores 


	7. Capitulo 7

Capitulo 6 

 **El viaje desde el andén nueve y tres cuartos** – leyó Remus

 **El último mes de Holly con los Dursley no fue divertido**.  
– dudó que alguna vez haya sido divertido – dijo su padre

 **Es cierto que Dudley le tenía miedo y no se quedaba con él en la misma habitación, y que tía Petunia y tío Vernon no la encerraban en la alacena ni la obligaban a hacer nada ni le gritaban. En realidad, ni siquiera le dirigían la palabra. Mitad aterrorizados, mitad furiosos, se comportaban como si la silla que Holly ocupaba estuviera vacía. Aunque aquello significaba una mejora en muchos aspectos, después de un tiempo resultaba un poco deprimente**.

– eso explica la locura de holly – comento George ganándose un golpe y hechizo por parte de holly

 **Holly se quedaba en su habitación, con su nueva lechuza por compañía. Decidió llamarla  Hedwig, un nombre que encontró en  Una historia de la magia. Los libros del colegio eran muy interesantes**.

– Holly como mes has hecho eso cachorra – dijo su padre y  padrino haciendo pucheros

Holly solo rodo los ojos mientras su madre los regañaba

**Por la noche leía en la cama hasta tarde, mientras  Hedwig  entraba y salía a su antojo por la ventana abierta. Era una suerte que tía Petunia ya no entrara en la habitación, porque  Hedwig llevaba ratones muertos.**

– ojala fuera entrado para que le de un ataque – dijo James   
– hay que hacerle eso – sugirió Sirius  
– y si mejor la convertimos en ratón – comento Remus  cosa que sorprendio a todos el tierno lupin diciendo eso   
– señor lupin pense que usted era él bueno – dijo minny

– y lo soy profesora – responde   
– pobre minny lunático era él que planeaba las bromas – responde Sirius y James

**Cada noche, antes de dormir, Holly  marcaba otro día en la hoja de papel que tenía en la pared, hasta el uno de septiembre.**

**–** yo también hago  eso – comentaron todos en el comedor

 **El último día de agosto pensó que era mejor hablar con sus tíos para poder ir a la estación de King Cross, al día siguiente. Así que bajó al salón, donde estaban viendo la televisión. Se aclaró la garganta, para que supieran que estaba allí, y Dudley gritó y salió corriendo. —Hum... ¿Tío Vernon? Tío Vernon gruñó, para demostrar que la escuchaba. —Hum... necesito estar mañana en King Cross para... para ir a Hogwarts. Tío Vernon gruñó otra vez. —¿Podría ser que me lleves hasta allí? Otro gruñido. Holly  lo interpretó que quería decir sí**.

– no sabia holly que sabias morsa – dijo Ginny riendo

— **Muchas gracias. Estaba a punto de volver a subir la escalera, cuando tío Vernon finalmente habló. —Qué forma curiosa de ir a una escuela de magos, en tren. ¿Las alfombras mágicas estarán todas pinchadas?**  
– que se cree que estamos en aladin – dijo burlón deán Thomas hacienfo reir a los que sabían de la referencia pero los sangre pura lo miraron raro   
– es una película muggle responde hermione a los sangre pura

 **Holly  no contestó nada. —¿Y dónde queda ese colegio, de todos modos? —No lo sé  —dijo Holly; dándose cuenta de eso por primera vez. Sacó del bolsillo el billete que Hagrid le había dado—. Tengo que coger el tren que sale del andén nueve y tres cuartos, a las once de la mañana  —leyó. Sus tíos lo miraron asombrados. —¿Andén qué? —Nueve y tres cuartos. —No digas estupideces  —dijo tío Vernon—. No hay ningún andén nueve y tres cuartos. —Eso dice mi billete. —Equivocados  —dijo tío Vernon—. Totalmente locos, todos ellos. Ya lo verás. Tú espera.**  
– petunia sabe como llegar ella me iba a dejar y recibia todos los años – dijo enojada lily   
**Muy bien, te llevaremos a King Cross. De todos modos, tenemos que ir a Londres mañana. Si no, no me molestaría. —¿Por qué vais a Londres?  —preguntó Holly tratando de mantener el tono amistoso. —Llevamos a Dudley al hospital  —gruñó tío Vernon—. Para que le quiten esa maldita cola antes de que vaya a Smeltings.**

– como es posible que le dejaran la cola al chico por mas que me desagrade el niño se la fueran qyitado antes – responde molly   
– cosas de la vida señora molly asi son mis tios – responde Holly

 **A la mañana siguiente, Holly se despertó a las cinco, tan emocionada e ilusionada que no pudo volver a dormir.**  
**–** yo tampoco volví a dormir levante todos en casa – responde su padre   
– jjaja yo levante a padre y madre gritando por toda la casa recordo Sirius riendo   
– pues yo también hice eso solo que recuerdo que levante amis hermanos pequeños y la bebe se levantó llorando y mama y papa tuvieron que levantarse y consolar a la pequeña – dijo hanna

 **Se levantó y se puso una falda y una blusa  : no quería andar por la estación con su túnica de bruja, ya se cambiaría en el tren**.

– bien hecho Potter – responde él viejo auror

**Miró otra vez su lista de Hogwarts para estar segura de que tenía todo lo necesario, se ocupó de meter a  Hedwig  en su jaula y luego se paseó por la habitación, esperando que los Dursley se levantaran. Dos horas más tarde, el pesado baúl de Holly estaba cargado en el coche de los Dursley y tía Petunia había hecho que Dudley se sentara con Holly, para poder marcharse. Llegaron a King Cross a las diez y media. Tío Vernon cargó el baúl de Holly en un  carrito y lo llevó por la estación. Holly pensó que era una rara**

**amabilidad,**

– ese mastodonte esta planeado algo si es algo malo no dudare en hacerlo plañir hasta que se quede seco – grito una iracunda lily James solo la abrazo hasta que se calmara

 **hasta que tío Vernon se detuvo, mirando los andenes con una sonrisa perversa. —Bueno, aquí estás, muchacha. Andén nueve, andén diez... Tú andén debería estar en el medio, pero parece que aún no lo han construido, ¿no? Tenía razón, por supuesto. Había un gran número nueve, de plástico, sobre un andén, un número diez sobre el otro y, en el medio, nada. —Que tengas un buen curso  —dijo tío Vernon con una sonrisa aún más torva. Se marchó sin decir una palabra más. Holly se volvió y vio que los Dursley se alejaban. Los tres se reían.**  
– ya les dare yo una razón para reir  nadie se mete con mi mejor amiga y cuñada sin salir vivo George fred hacer su mejores bromas – se enojo Ron   
– no.lo dudes hermano – dijieron ambos con sonrisas malignas

**Holly sintió la boca seca. ¿Qué haría? Estaba llamando la atención, a causa de  Hedwig. Tendría que preguntarle a alguien. Detuvo a un guarda que pasaba, pero no se atrevió a mencionar el andén nueve y tres cuartos. El guarda nunca había oído hablar de Hogwarts, y cuando Holly no pudo decirle en qué parte del país quedaba, comenzó a molestarse, como si pensara que Holly se hacía la  tonta a propósito. Sin saber qué hacer, Holly le preguntó por el tren que salía a las once, pero el guarda le dijo que no había ninguno. Al final, el guarda se alejó, murmurando algo sobre la gente que hacía perder el tiempo. Según el gran reloj que había sobre la tabla de horarios de llegada, tenía diez minutos para coger el tren a Hogwarts y no tenía idea de qué podía hacer. Estaba en medio de la estación con un baúl que casi no podía transportar, un bolsillo lleno de monedas de mago y una jaula con una lechuza. Hagrid debió de  olvidar decirle algo que tenía que hacer, como dar un golpe al tercer ladrillo de la izquierda para entrar en el callejón Diagon. Se preguntó si debería sacar su varita y comenzar a golpear la taquilla, entre los andenes nueve y diez.**

**Hagrid en ese momento bajo la cabeza avergonzado pero al levantar la cabeza vio que holly le sonreía**

**En aquel momento, un  grupo de gente pasó por su lado y captó unas pocas palabras. —... lleno de  muggles,**  
**por supuesto... Holly se volvió para verlos. La que hablaba era una mujer regordeta, que se dirigía a cuatro muchachos, todos con pelo de llameante color rojo**.

– los Weasley – gritaron todos en el gran comedor   
Fred y George hicieron aparecer fuegos artificiales con la inicial W   
**Cada uno empujaba un baúl, como Holly, y llevaban una lechuza. Con el corazón palpitante, Holly empujó el carrito detrás de ellos. Se detuvieron y los imitó, parándose lo bastante cerca para escuchar lo que decían. —Y ahora, ¿cuál es el número del andén?  —dijo la m adre. —¡Nueve y tres cuartos!  —dijo la voz aguda de una niña, también pelirroja, que iba de la mano de la madre**

– pero si era la pequeña gin gin – comento los gemelos   
– que no me digan gin gin – grito Ginny a sus hermanos ellos solo sonrieron

 **—. Mamá, ¿no puedo ir...? —No tienes edad suficiente, Ginny Ahora estáte quieta. Muy bien, Percy, tú primero**.

 **El que parecía el mayor de los chicos se dirigió hacia los andenes nueve y diez. Holly observaba, procuranda de  no parpadear para no perderse nada. Pero justo cuando el muchacho llegó a la división de los dos andenes, una larga caravana de turistas pasó frente a él y, cuando se alejaron, el  muchacho había desaparecido.**  
– magia – comento su padre haciendo gestos con las manos

— **Fred, eres el siguiente  —dijo la mujer regordeta. —No soy Fred, soy George  —dijo el muchacho alto con pecas y unos bonitos ojos azules —. ¿De veras, mujer, puedes llamarte nuestra madre? ¿No te das cuenta de que yo soy George? —Lo siento, George, cariño. —Estaba bromeando, soy Fred  —dijo el muchacho,**   
– uy mama fijandote en papa desde los 11 – dijo Hanna haciendo sonrojar a sus padres

 **y se alejó. Debió pasar, porque un segundo más tarde ya no estaba. Pero ¿cómo lo había hecho? Su hermano gemelo fue tras él: el tercer hermano iba rápidamente hacia la taquilla (estaba casi allí) y luego, súbitamente, no  estaba en ninguna parte. No había nadie más. —Discúlpeme  —dijo Holly a la mujer regordeta. —Hola, querida —dijo—. Primer año en Hogwarts, ¿no? Ron también es nuevo. Señaló al último y menor de sus hijos varones. Era alto, flacucho y pecoso, con manos y pies grandes y una larga nariz.**  
– que buena descripción amiga – comentó ron   
– pero si eras bien mono – dijo hermione ruborizándose   
Y haciendo que Holly y los gemelos apuesten y esa apuesta tambien se metieron los demas Weasley y los merearadores además de lily Hanna y teddy y sin olvidar a dombuldore

— **Sí  —dijo Holly—. Lo que pasa es que... es que no se cómo... —¿Como entrar en el andén?  —preguntó bondadosamente, y Holly asintió con la cabeza. —No te preocupes  —dijo—. Lo único que tienes que hacer es andar recto hacia la  barrera que está entre los dos andenes. No te detengas y no tengas miedo de chocar, eso es muy importante. Lo mejor es ir deprisa, si estás nerviosa . Ve ahora, ve antes que Ron. —Hum... De acuerdo  —dijo Holly.**  
– gracias molly – dijieron james  y lily   
– no hay problema holly es como mi octava hija además de hermione – responde esta

 **Empujó su carrito y se dirigió hacia la barrera. Parecía muy sólida. Comenzó a andar. La gente que andaba a su alrededor iba al andén nueve o al diez. Fue más rápido. Iba a chocar contra la taquilla y tendría problemas. Se inclinó sobre el carrito y comenzó a correr (la barrera se acercaba cada vez más). Ya no podía detenerse (el carrito estaba fuera de control), ya estaba allí... Cerró los ojos, preparada  para el choque...**  
– holly cariño jamás chocaras – dijo su madre   
– señora Potter holly no conoce esa palabra – responde hermione  
– por que dices eso hermione – pregunta ambos padres   
– segundo libro – solo respondio eso

**Pero no llegó. Siguió rodando. Abrió los ojos. Una locomotora de vapor, de color escarlata, esperaba en el andén lleno**

**de gente.  Un rótulo decía: «Expreso de Hogwarts, 11 h». Harriet miró hacia atrás y vio una arcada de hierro donde debía estar la taquilla, con las palabras «Andén Nueve y Tres Cuartos». Lo había logrado.**  
– felicidades cachorra – gritaron los mereadores 


	8. Capitulo 7

**— la selección — leyó mcgonagall**

**La puerta se abrió de inmediato. Una bruja alta, de cabello negro y túnica verde esmeralda, esperaba allí. Tenía un rostro muy severo, y el primer pensamiento de Holly fue que se trataba de alguien con quien era mejor no tener problemas.**

**—** eso es bueno señorita Potter que sepa que no es bueno tener problemas lastima que heredó ese don de su padre — dijo mcgonagall

**—Los de primer año, profesora McGonagall  —dijo Hagrid. —Muchas gracias, Hagrid. Yo los llevaré desde aquí. Abrió bien la puerta. El vestíbulo de entrada era tan grande que  hubieran podido meter toda la casa de los Dursley en él.**

**—** no compares esa casa con el castillo — dijo su padre 

 **Las paredes de piedra estaban iluminadas con resplandecientes antorchas como las de Gringotts, el techo era tan alto que no se veía y una magnífica escalera de mármol, frente a ellos, conducía a los pisos superiores. Siguieron a la profesora McGonagall a través de un camino señalado en el suelo de piedra. Holly  podía oír el ruido de cientos de voces, que salían de un portal situado a la derecha (el resto del colegio debía de estar allí), pero la profesora McGonagall llevó a los de primer año a una pequeña habitación vacía, fuera del vestíbulo. Se reunieron allí, más cerca unos de otros de lo que estaban acostumbrados, mirando con nerviosismo a su alrededor. —Bienvenidos a Hogwarts  —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. El banquete de comienzo de año se celebrará dentro de poco, pero antes de que ocupéis vuestro lugares en el Gran Comedor deberéis ser seleccionados para vuestras casas. La Selección es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mientras estéis aquí, vuestras casas serán como vuestra familia en Hogwarts.**  
— solo que otros encontraron mas que eso — dijo bill mirando a su hermano y su cuñada   
— por que dices eso bill  responde ron   
— por que tanto holly como Hermione son de nuestra familia — responde el rompedor de maldiciones

 **Tendréis clases con el resto de la casa que os toque, dormiréis en los dormitorios de vuestras casas y pasaréis el tiempo libre en la sala común de la casa. »Las cuatro casas se llaman Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin**.   
Las cuatro casas mencionadas aplaudieron

**Cada casa tiene su propia noble historia y cada una ha producido notables brujas y magos. Mientras estéis en Hogwarts, vuestros triunfos conseguirán que las casas ganen puntos, mientras que cualquier infracción de  las reglas hará que los pierdan. Al finalizar el año, la casa que obtenga más puntos será premiada con la copa de la casa, un gran honor. Espero que todos vosotros seréis un orgullo para la casa que os toque. »La Ceremonia de Selección tendrá lugar dentro  de pocos minutos, frente al resto del colegio. Os sugiero que, mientras esperáis, os arregléis lo mejor posible.**

**Los ojos de la profesora se detuvieron un momento en la capa de Neville, que estaba atada bajo su oreja izquierda, y en la nariz manchada de  Ron. Con nerviosismo, Holly  trató de aplastar su cabello.**

— es imposible pequeña el pelo no se acomoda con nada — responde su padre   
— para mi es sexi como te queda holls — dijo Fred Besando su mejilla   
**—Volveré cuando lo tengamos todo listo para la ceremonia  —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Por favor, esperad tranquilos. Salió de la habitación. Holly tragó con dificultad. —¿Cómo se las arreglan  exactamente para seleccionarnos?  —preguntó a Ron. —Creo que es una especie de prueba. Fred dice que duele mucho,**

**Charly y bill golpearon a los gemelos y no solo a ron le tocaba sino esta ves a Holly solo que por palabras de su hermano Holly era igual o mas bromista que sus hermanos solo qke a ella nunca la atrapaban**

**pero creo que era una broma. El corazón de Holly  dio un terrible salto. ¿Una prueba? ¿Delante de todo el colegio? Pero ella no sabía nada de magia todavía... ¿Qué haría? No esperaba algo así, justo en el momento en que acababan de llegar. Miró temblando a su alrededor y vio que los demás también parecían aterrorizados. Nadie hablaba mucho, salvo Hermione Granger, que susurraba muy deprisa todos  los hechizos que había aprendido y se preguntaba cuál necesitaría.**

Lily y Remus se sonrojaron mientras sus parejas comenzaron a reir pues ellos hicieron lo mismo en su selección

 **Holly  intentó no escucharla. Nunca había estado tan nervioso, nunca, ni siquiera cuando tuvo que llevar a los Dursley un informe del colegio que decía que ella, de alguna manera, había vuelto  azul la peluca de su maestro.**  
**—** eso es asombroso holly — responde su padre y por que paso — volvió a decir  
— fue por que me acuso de hacer trampa asi que me enoje y su peluca se puso azul — dijo holly

 **Mantuvo los ojos fijos en la puerta. En cualquier momento, la profesora McGonagall regresaría y lo llevaría a su juicio final.**  
**—** cachorra tienes él dramatismo de tu padre — dijo Sirius  
— yo no soy dramático(a) — responde padre e hija   
— lo que les ayude a dormir — dijo Remus

**Entonces sucedió algo que le hizo dar un salto en el aire... Muchos de los que estaban atrás gritaron. —¿Qué es...?**

— apuesto un galeon que un fantasma — dijo Remus   
— aceptó — dijo Sirius

 **Resopló. Lo mismo hicieron los que estaban alrededor. Unos veinte fantasmas acababan de pasar a través de la pared de atrás.**  
**—** apagar — dijo Remus y Sirius le paso el galeón

 **De un color blanco perla y ligeramente transparentes, se deslizaban por la habitación, hablando unos con otros, casi sin mirar a los de primer año. Por lo visto, estaban discutiendo. El que parecía un monje gordo y pequeño, decía: —Perdonar y olvidar. Yo digo que deberíamos darle una segunda oportunidad...**  
— apuesto dos galeones a que hablan de peeves — dijo Hanna   
— aceptó pero él ganador tiene un beso del perdedor — dijo teddy

**—Mi querido Fraile, ¿no le hemos dado a Peeves todas las  oportunidades que merece?**

**—** apagar — dijo Hanna y teddy le paso él dinero y le dio un beso largo que para elmal de abuelos tios y padre celosos.

 **Nos ha dado mala fama a todos y, usted lo sabe, ni siquiera es un fantasma de verdad... ¿Y qué estáis haciendo todos vosotros aquí? El fantasma, con gorguera y medias, se había dado cuenta de pronto de la presencia de los de primer año. Nadie respondió. —¡Alumnos nuevos!  —dijo el Fraile Gordo, sonriendo a todos—. Estáis esperando la selección, ¿no? Algunos asintieron. —¡Espero veros en Hufflepuff—continuó el Fraile—. Mi antigua casa, ya sabéis.**  
**—** el siempre me ayudo con mi torpeza — dijo tonks

 **—En marcha  —dijo una voz aguda—. La  Ceremonia de Selección va a comenzar. La profesora McGonagall había vuelto. Uno a uno, los fantasmas flotaron a través de la pared opuesta. —Ahora formad una hilera  —dijo la profesora a los de primer año—  y seguidme. Con la extraña sensación de que sus piernas eran de plomo, Holly se puso detrás de un chico de pelo claro, con Ron tras ella. Salieron de la habitación, volvieron a cruzar el vestíbulo, pasaron por unas puertas dobles y entraron en el Gran Comedor. Holly nunca habría imaginado un lugar tan extraño y espléndido. Estaba iluminado por miles y miles de velas, que flotaban en el aire sobre cuatro grandes mesas, donde los demás estudiantes ya estaban sentados. En las mesas había platos, cubiertos y copas de oro. En una tarima, en la cabecera del comedor, había otra gran mesa, donde se sentaban los profesores. La profesora McGonagall condujo allí a los alumnos de primer año y los hizo detener y formar una fila delante de los otros alumnos, con los profesores a sus espaldas. Los cientos de rostros que  los miraban parecían pálidas linternas bajo la luz brillante de las velas. Situados entre los estudiantes, los fantasmas tenían un neblinoso brillo plateado. Para evitar todas las miradas, Holly levantó la vista y vio un techo de terciopelo negro, salpicado de estrellas. Oyó susurrar a Hermione: «Es un hechizo para que parezca como el cielo de fuera, lo leí en la historia de Hogwarts». Era difícil creer que allí hubiera techo y que el Gran Comedor no se abriera directamente a los cielos. Holly bajó la vista rápidamente, mientras la profesora McGonagall ponía en silencio un taburete de cuatro patas frente a los de primer año. Encima del taburete puso un sombrero puntiagudo de mago. El sombrero estaba remendado, raído y muy sucio. Tía Petunia no lo habría  admitido en su casa.**  
**—** profesor dombuldore me pprestaría el sombrero — dijo james   
— para  que lo ocupa señor Potter — dio el directo  
— para enseñarse lo ami linda cuñada — responde el ciervo   
—  deje me checarlo con el sombrero señor Potter — simplemente dijo él director

**Tal vez tenían que intentar sacar un conejo del sombrero, pensó Holly  algo irreflexiblemente, eso era lo típico de... Al darse cuenta de que todos los del comedor contemplaban el sombrero, Holly también lo hizo. Durante unos pocos segundos, se hizo un silencio completo. Entonces el sombrero se movió. Una rasgadura cerca del borde se abrió, ancha como una boca, y el sombrero comenzó a cantar:**

**Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,   pero no juzgues por lo que ves. Me comeré a mí mismo si  puedes encontrar   un sombrero más inteligente que yo.**  
**Puedes tener bombines negros,**  
**sombreros altos y elegantes. Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts   y puedo superar a todos. No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza que el Sombrero Seleccionador  no pueda ver.   Así que pruébame y te diré dónde debes estar. Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,   donde habitan los valientes. Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor.**  
Los leones aplaudieron al mencionar su casa

 **Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff   donde son justos y leales**  
**Esos  perseverantes Hufflepuff de verdad no temen el trabajo pesado.**

Los tejones asintieron lo que dijo él sombrero

**O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,   Si tienes una mente dispuesta,   porque los de inteligencia y erudición   siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes.**

Las águilas o sólo movieron la cabeza con orgulloso   
**O tal vez en Slytherin harás  tus verdaderos amigos. Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio   para lograr sus fines.**  
las serpiente sisearon con orgullo

**Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo! ¡Y no recibirás una bofetada! Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga). Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante.**

**Todo el comedor estalló en aplausos cuando el sombrero terminó su canción. Éste se inclinó hacia las cuatro mesas y luego se quedó rígido otra vez. —¡Entonces sólo hay que probarse el sombrero!  —susurró Ron a Holly—. Voy a matar a Fred.**  
Hanna al escuchar eso se sintió triste pues su padre casi muere en la batalla final por su padre su madre lucho para matar al bastardo de voddy teddy al ver a su novia así la abraza   
mientras su abuela reta al tio ron por eso

 **Holly  sonrió débilmente. Sí, probarse  el sombrero era mucho mejor que tener que hacer un encantamiento, pero habría deseado no tener que hacerlo en presencia de todos. El sombrero parecía exigir mucho, y Holly no se sentía valiente ni ingenioso ni nada de eso, por el momento. Si el sombrero  hubiera mencionado una casa para la gente que se sentía un poco indispuesta, ésa habría sido la suya.**  
— esa casa hubiera sido la de todos — sonrio su madre

 **La profesora McGonagall se adelantaba con un gran rollo de pergamino. —Cuando yo os llame, deberéis poneros el sombrero y sentaros en el taburete para que os seleccionen  —dijo—. ¡Abbott, Hannah! Una niña de rostro rosado y trenzas rubias salió de la fila, se puso el sombrero, que la tapó hasta los ojos, y se sentó. Un momento de pausa. —¡HUFFLEPUFF!—gritó el sombrero. La mesa de la derecha aplaudió mientras Hannah iba a sentarse con los de Hufflepuff.**  
**y** de nuevo paso en la mesa de los tejones   
**Holly  vio al fantasma del Fraile Gordo saludando con alegría a la niña. —¡Bones, Susan! —¡HUFFLEPUFF!  —gritó otra vez el sombrero, y Susan se apresuró a sentarse al lado de Hannah.**  
Y de nuevo la mesa de hufflepuff aplaudieron   
**—¡Boot, Terry! —¡RAVENCLAW! La segunda mesa a la izquierda aplaudió esta vez.**  
**—** la mesa de las águilas aplaudieron

 **Varios Ravenclaws se levantaron para estrechar la mano de Terry, mientras se reunía con ellos. Brocklehurst, Mandy también fue a Ravenclaw,**  
**pero Brown, Lavender resultó la primera nueva Gryffindor, en la  mesa más alejada de la izquierda, que estalló en vivas.**

Esta ves la mesa aplaudieron con mas entusiasmo

**Holly  pudo ver a los hermanos gemelos de Ron, silbando. Bulstrode, Millicent fue a Slytherin.  Tal vez era la imaginación de Holly ; después de todo lo que había oído sobre Slytherin, pero le pareció que era un grupo desagradable.**

Y eso era realmente malo pues conoció a Astoria y su hermana

 **Comenzaba a sentirse decididamente mal. Recordó lo que pasaba en las clases de gimnasia de su antiguo colegio, cuando se escogían a los jugadores para los equipos. Siempre había sido la última en ser elegida , no porque fuera mala, sino porque nadie deseaba que Dudley pensara que la querían.**  
— estupido durley — dijo su padre y miro a su hija y le sonrio con amor como cuando tu padre te ve y dice eres mi orgullo

**—¡Finch-Fletchley, Justin! —¡HUFFLEPUFF! Harry notó que, algunas veces, el sombrero gritaba el nombre de la casa de inmediato, pero otras tardaba un poco en decidirse. —Finnigan, Seamus.  —El muchacho de cabello arenoso, que estaba al lado de Holly en la fila, estuvo sentado un minuto entero, antes de que el sombrero lo declarara un Gryffindor. —Granger, Hermione. Hermione casi corrió hasta el taburete y se puso el sombrero, muy nerviosa. —¡GRYFFINDOR!  —gritó el sombrero. Ron gruñó.**

**— lamento eso mione era un idiota — dijo ron a su " amiga " puede que no sabia lo que sentía por ella**

**Un horrible pensamiento atacó a Holly, uno de aquellos horribles pensamientos que aparecen cuando uno está muy intranquila. ¿Y si a ella no la elegían para ninguna casa? ¿Y si se quedaba sentada con el sombrero sobre los ojos, durante horas, hasta que la profesora McGonagall se la quitara de la cabeza para decirle que era evidente que se habían equivocado y que era mejor que volviera en el tren?**

**—** y luego dice que no es dramática — murmuro canuto

 **Cuando Neville Longbottom, el chico que perdía su sapo, fue llamado,  se tropezó con el taburete. El sombrero tardó un largo rato en decidirse. Cuando finalmente gritó: ¡GRYFFINDOR!, Neville salió corriendo, todavía con el sombrero puesto y tuvo que devolverlo, entre las risas de todos,**  
Y ahora no era la excepción

 **a MacDougal, Morag. Malfoy se adelantó  al oír su nombre y de inmediato obtuvo su deseo: el sombrero apenas tocó su cabeza y gritó: ¡SLYTHERIN! Malfoy fue a reunirse con sus amigos Crabbe y Goyle, con aire de satisfacción. Ya no quedaba mucha gente. Moon... Nott... Parkinson...  Después unas gemelas, Patil y Patil... Más tarde Perks, Sally-Anne... y, finalmente: —¡Potter; Holly ! Mientras Holly se adelantaba, los murmullos se extendieron súbitamente como fuegos artificiales. —¿Ha dicho Potter? —¿Esa  Holly Potter?**  
**—** no es harolda potter— dijo fred y holly le pego   
**Lo último que Holly vio, antes de que el sombrero le tapara los ojos, fue el comedor lleno de gente que trataba de verlo bien. Al momento siguiente, miraba el oscuro interior del sombrero. Esperó. —Mm  —dijo una vocecita en su oreja—. Difícil. Muy difícil. Lleno de valor, lo veo. Tampoco  la mente es mala.**  
**—** es obio eres mi hija — dijo james ganando un golpe de lily

 **Hay talento, oh vaya, sí, y una buena disposición para probarse a sí misma,**  
**—** hija de mi  lily — dijo James   
**esto es muy interesante... Entonces, ¿dónde te pondré?**  
**—** en griffidor — dijeron los mereoraodores   
— sabían que eso ya paso no — dijo lily

**Holly  se aferró a los bordes del taburete y pensó: «En Slytherin no, en Slytherin no». —En Slytherin no,  ¿eh?  —dijo la vocecita—. ¿Estás seguro? Podrías ser muy grande, sabes, lo tienes todo en tu cabeza y Slytherin te ayudaría en el camino hacia la grandeza. No hay dudas, ¿verdad? Bueno, si estás seguro, mejor que seas ¡GRYFFINDOR!**

Los Weasley los mereadores gritaron de emocion   
**Holly** **oyó al sombrero gritar la última palabra a todo el comedor. Se quitó el sombrero y anduvo, algo mareada, hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Estaba tan aliviada de que la hubiera elegido y no lo hubiera puesto en Slytherin, que casi no se dio cuenta de que recibía los saludos más  calurosos hasta el momento. Percy el prefecto se puso de pie y le estrechó la mano vigorosament**

Los hermanos Weasley intentaban no mirar asu hermano percy

 **mientras los gemelos Weasley gritaban: «¡Tenemos a Potter! ¡Tenemos a Potter!».**  
Es.lo mismo que pasaba ahora sólo que ahora se le unieron su padre padrino y tio

 **Holly  se sentó en el lado opuesto al fantasma que había visto antes. Éste le  dio una palmada en el brazo, dándole la horrible sensación de haberlo metido en un cubo de agua helada.**  
**—** es horrible verdad — dijo lily

**Podía ver bien la Mesa Alta. En la punta, cerca de ella, estaba Hagrid, que lo miró y levantó los pulgares. Holly  le sonrió. Y allí, en el centro de la Mesa Alta, en una gran silla de oro, estaba sentado Albus Dumbledore. Holly lo reconoció de inmediato, por el cromo de las ranas de chocolate. El cabello plateado de Dumbledore era lo único que brillaba tanto como los fantasmas.**

Él.director sorio a holly

 **Holly  también vio al profesor Quirrell, el nervioso joven del Caldero Chorreante. Estaba muy extravagante, con un gran turbante púrpura.**  
Holly resoplo disgustada ante la mension de ese idiota  
**Y ya quedaban solamente tres alumnos para seleccionar. A Turpin, Lisa le tocó Ravenclaw, y después le llegó el turno a Ron. Tenía una palidez verdosa y Holly  cruzó los dedos debajo de la mesa. Un segundo más tarde, el sombrero gritó: ¡GRYFFINDOR! Holly aplaudió con fuerza, junto con los demás, mientras que Ron se desplomaba en la silla más próxima. —Bien hecho, Ron, excelente  —dijo pomposamente  Percy Weasley,**  
**—** idiota —mormuro Ron  
Hanna miro a su tio percy y le sonrio

 **por encima de Holly , mientras que Zabini, Blaise era seleccionado para Slytherin. La profesora McGonagall enrolló el pergamino y se llevó el Sombrero Seleccionador. Holly miró su plato de oro vacío. Acababa de darse cuenta de la hambrienta que estaba.**  
Hermione la miro divertida pues su amiga le encataba la comida

**Los pasteles le parecían algo del pasado. Albus Dumbledore se había puesto de pie. Miraba con expresión radiante a los alumnos, con los brazos muy abiertos, como si nada pudiera gustarle más que verlos allí. —¡Bienvenidos!  —dijo—. ¡Bienvenidos  a un año nuevo en Hogwarts! Antes de comenzar nuestro banquete, quiero deciros unas pocas palabras. Y aquí están, ¡Papanatas! ¡Llorones! ¡Baratijas! ¡Pellizco!... ¡Muchas gracias! Se volvió a sentar. Todos aplaudieron y vitorearon. Holly  no sabía si reír  o no. —Está... un poquito loco, ¿no?  —preguntó con aire inseguro a Percy.**

**—** holly discupate con el director — dijo su madre  
— disculpe profesor — dijo holly   
**—¿Loco?  —dijo Percy con frivolidad—. ¡Es un genio! ¡El mejor mago del mundo! Pero está un poco loco, sí.**

percy sabia que ahora su cuñada y su antiguo director mentían

**¿Patatas, Holly? Holly se quedó con la boca abierta. Los platos que había  frente a ella de pronto estuvieron llenos de comida. Nunca había visto tantas cosas que le gustara comer sobre una mesa: carne asada, pollo asado, chuletas de cerdo y de ternera, salchichas, tocino y filetes, patatas cocidas, asadas y fritas, pudín, guisantes, zanahorias, salsa de carne, salsa de tomate y, por alguna extraña razón, bombones de menta.**

**—** que hambre — se quejaron los Weasley los mereadores y holly y suhija   
— después de  este capitulo — dijo el director   
— si — festejaron los antes mencionados   
j **Los Dursley nunca habían matado de hambre a Holly , pero tampoco le habían permitido comer todo lo que quería.**

 **—** malditos muggles — dijo James motando colera lily pensaba en las maldiciones que le haria a petunia

**Dudley siempre se servía lo que Holly deseaba, aunque no le gustara. Holly  llenó su plato con un poco de todo, salvo los bombones de menta, y comenzó a comer. Todo estaba delicioso. —Eso tiene muy buen aspecto  —dijo con tristeza el fantasma de la gola, observando a Holly mientras éste cortaba su filete. —¿No puede...?**

— si seras idiota Potter — dijo pansi   
— callate Pansi por si no sabias fui criada por muggles — dijo Holly   
— mejor callate  parquinso — dijo Astoria

**—No he comido desde hace unos cuatrocientos años  —dijo el fantasma—. No lo necesito, por supuesto, pero uno lo echa de menos. Creo que no me he presentado, ¿verdad? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington a su servicio. Fantasma Residente de la Torre de Gryffindor. —¡Yo sé quién es usted!  —dijo súbitamente Ron—. Mi hermano me lo contó. ¡Usted es Nick Casi Decapitado**

**—** ronald eso no se dice — dijo molly   
— pero si al él no le molesta molly — dijo su marido   
**—Yo preferiría que me llamaran Sir Nicholas de Mimsy...  —comenzó a decir el fantasma con severidad, pero lo interrumpió Seamus Finnigan, el del pelo color arena. —¿Casi Decapitado? ¿Cómo se puede estar casi decapitado?**  
— a nick no gusta que lo interrumpan  — dijo Remus

**Sir Nicholas pareció muy molesto, como si su conversación no resultara como la había planeado. —Así  —dijo enfadado. Se agarró la oreja izquierda y tiró. Teda su cabeza se separó de su cuello y cayó sobre su hombro, como si tuviera una bisagra.**

— era tan asqueroso cuando lo hacia — dijo lily

**Era evidente que alguien había tratado de decapitarlo, pero que no lo había hecho bien. Pareció complacido ante las caras de asombro y volvió a ponerse la cabeza en su sitio, tosió y dijo: ¡Así que nuevos Gryffindors! Espero que este año nos ayudéis a ganar el campeonato para la casa. Gryffindor nunca ha estado tanto tiempo sin ganar. ¡Slytherin ha ganado la copa seis veces seguidas!**

**— como es posible eso — dijo James**  
**— las serpiente no nos pueden ganar — volvío a decir James**

 **El Barón Sanguinario se ha vuelto insoportable...**  
**Él es el fantasma de Slytherin. Holly miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin y vio un fantasma horrible sentado allí, con ojos fijos y sin expresión, un rostro demacrado y las ropas manchadas de sangre plateada. Estaba justo al lado de Malfoy que, como Holly vio con mucho gusto, no parecía muy contento con su presencia.**

 **—** tu que crees Potter que era feliz — dijo Malfoy

 **—¿Cómo es que está todo lleno de sangre?  —preguntó Seamus con gran interés. —Nunca se lo he preguntado  —dijo con delicadeza Nick Casi Decapitado.**  
**—** yo si se — dijo Hanna   
— como — pregunta la personas   
— ultimo libro — responde hanna

**Cuando hubieron comido todo lo que quisieron, los restos de comida desaparecieron de los platos, dejándolos tan limpios como antes. Un momento más tarde aparecieron los postres. Trozos de helados de todos los gustos que uno se pudiera imaginar; pasteles de manzana, tartas de melaza, relámpagos de chocolate, rosquillas de mermelada, bizcochos borrachos, fresas, jalea, arroz con leche... Mientras Holly  se servía una tarta, la conversación se centró en las familias. —Yo soy mitad y mitad  —dijo Seamus—. Mi padre es  muggle. Mamá no le dijo que era una  bruja hasta que se casaron. Fue una sorpresa algo desagradable para él.**

**—** no debería deber dicho eso — mormuro severus Snape

 **Los demás rieron. —¿Y tú, Neville?  —dijo Ron. —Bueno, mi abuela me crió y ella es una bruja  —dijo Neville—, pero la familia creyó que yo era todo un  muggle, durante años. Mi tío abuelo Algie trataba de sorprenderme descuidado y forzarme a que saliera algo de magia de mí. Una vez casi me ahoga, cuando quiso tirarme al agua en el puerto de Blackpool**  
_ estupido tio algie — dijo Alice

 **, pero no pasó nada hasta que cumplí ocho años. El tío abuelo Algie había ido a tomar  el té y me tenía cogido de los tobillos y colgando de una ventana del piso de arriba, cuando mi tía abuela Enid le ofreció un merengue y él, accidentalmente, me soltó. Pero yo reboté, todo el camino, en el jardín y la calle. Todos se pusieron muy contentos. Mi abuela estaba tan feliz que lloraba.**  
**—** y que pasaba si no pasaba eso que pensaba mama — dijo un colérico Fran   
— mataré a tu.madre fran y atu estupido tio — dijo Alice 

 **Y tendríais que haber visto sus caras cuando vine aquí. Creían que no sería tan mágico como para venir. El tío abuelo Algie estaba tan contento que me compró mi sapo.**  
— como dije matare a ru familia — dijo alice a su esposo   
**Al otro lado de Holly, Percy Weasley y Hermione estaban hablando de las clases. («Espero que empiecen en seguida, hay mucho que aprender; yo estoy particularmente interesada en Transformaciones, ya sabes, convertir algo en otra cosa, por supuesto parece ser que es muy difícil. Hay que empezar con cosas pequeñas, como cerillas en y todo eso...»)**  
— como es posible hermi que pienses en clase — dijo George preocupado   
Hermione lo.miro mal

 **Holly** , **que comenzaba a sentirse reconfortado y somnoliento, miró otra vez hacia la Mesa Alta. Hagrid bebía copiosamente de su copa. La profesora McGonagall hablaba con el profesor Dumbledore.**  
**—** a mi me huele a romance — dijo canuto   
— señor black lamento que me gusto son otros — dijo él director

 **El profesor Quirrell, con su absurdo turbante, conversaba con un profesor de grasiento pelo negro, nariz ganchuda y piel cetrina. Todo sucedió muy rápidamente**.  
James empezo a reir pues sabia quien era la persona y sólo beso a su hija en la frente y lily al saber también quien era lo golpeo por burlarse

 **El profesor de nariz ganchuda miró por encima del turbante de Quirrell, directamente a los ojos de Holly ... y  un dolor agudo golpeó a Holly en la cicatriz de la frente. —¡Ay!  —Harry se llevó una mano a la cabeza. —¿Qué ha pasado**?  
Y de nuevo solto la carcajada que contagio a canuto y lunático pues de nuevo sabían ee quien hablaban y lily y Hanna los regañaron mientras severus Snape los miro feo   
— odiota — mormuro Fred hacia su hermano Hanna vio a su padre y demasiado tíos la relación con su tio percy y se dijo a si misma que tenia que hablar con ellos

**—preguntó Percy —N-nada. El dolor desapareció tan súbitamente como había aparecido. Era difícil olvidar la sensación que tuvo Holly cuando el profesor lo miró, una sensación que no le gustó en absoluto. —¿Quién es el que está hablando con el profesor Quirrell?**

— un idiota es lo que es — dijo siri  
— Sirius black es un profesor no le faltes al respeto — dijo lily   
—preguntó a Percy. —Oh, ¿ya conocías a Quirrell, entonces? No es raro que parezca tan nervioso, ése es el profesor Snape. Su materia es Pociones, pero no le gusta... Todo el mundo sabe que quiere el puesto de Quirrell.

 **Snape sabe muchísimo sobre las Artes Oscuras. Harry vigiló a Snape durante un rato, pero el profesor no volvió a mirarlo. Por último, también desaparecieron los postres, y el profesor Dumbledore se puso nuevamente de pie. Todo el salón permaneció en silencio. —Ejem... sólo unas pocas palabras más, ahora que todos hemos comido y bebido. Tengo unos pocos anuncios que haceros para el comienzo del año. »Los de primer año  debéis tener en cuenta que los bosques del área del castillo están prohibidos para todos los alumnos. Y unos pocos de nuestros antiguos alumnos también deberán recordarlo. Los ojos relucientes de Dumbledore apuntaron en dirección a los gemelos Weasley.**  
— antes nos miraba a nosotros — dijo james Tristemente

 **—El señor Filch, el celador, me ha pedido que os recuerde que no debéishazlo**  
**hacer magia en los recreos ni en los pasillos. »Las pruebas de  quidditch  tendrán lugar en la segunda semana del curso. Los que estén interesados en jugar para los equipos de sus casas, deben ponerse en contacto con la señora Hooch. »Y por último, quiero deciros que este año el pasillo del tercer piso, del lado derecho, está fuera de los límites permitidos para todos los que no deseen una muerte muy dolorosa. Holly  rió, pero fue uno  de los pocos que lo hizo. —¿Lo decía en serio?  —murmuró a Percy. —Eso creo  —dijo Percy, mirando ceñudo a Dumbledore—. Es raro, porque habitualmente nos dice el motivo por el que no podemos ir a algún lugar. Por ejemplo, el bosque está lleno de animales peligrosos, todos lo saben. Creo que, al menos, debió avisarnos a nosotros, los prefectos.**  
**—** pomposo — dijo George  
Y los insultos hacia Percy continuaron

**—¡Y ahora, antes de que vayamos a acostarnos, cantemos la canción del colegio!  —exclamó Dumbledore. Harry notó que las sonrisas de los otros profesores se habían vuelto algo forzadas.**

al igual que ahora los profesores hicieron caras largas

 **Dumbledore agitó su varita, como si tratara de atrapar una mosca, y una larga tira dorada apareció, se elevó sobre las mesas, se agitó como una serpiente y se transformó en palabras. —¡Que cada uno elija su melodía favorita!  —dijo Dumbledor—. ¡Y allá vamos! Y todo el colegio vociferó:**  
**Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts, enséñanos algo, por favor. Aun que seamos viejos y calvos  o jóvenes con rodillas sucias,   nuestras mentes pueden ser llenadas  con algunas materias interesantes.   Porque ahora están vacías y llenas de aire,   pulgas muertas y un poco de pelusa.   Así que enséñanos cosas que valga la pena saber,   haz que recordemos lo que olvidamos,**  
**lo mejor que puedas, nosotros haremos el resto,**  
**y aprenderemos hasta que nuestros cerebros se consuman.**  
**Cada uno terminó la canción en tiempos diferentes. Al final, sólo los gemelos Weasley seguían cantando, con la melodía de una lenta marcha fúnebre.**

Y ni se diga ahorita lo hacian igual solo que ahora se le unió Hanna y teddy los mereadores cantaban de forma mas a rítmica

**Dumbledore los dirigió hasta las últimas palabras, con su varita y, cuando terminaron, fue uno de los que aplaudió con más entusiasmo. —¡Ah, la música!  —dijo, enjugándose los ojos—. ¡Una magia más allá de todo lo que hacemos aquí! Y ahora, es hora de ir a la cama. ¡Salid al trote! Los de primer año de Gryffindor siguieron a Percy a través de  grupos bulliciosos, salieron del Gran Comedor y subieron por la escalera de mármol. Las piernas de Holly otra vez parecían de plomo, pero sólo por el exceso de cansancio y comida. Estaba tan dormido que ni se sorprendió al ver que la gente de los retratos, a lo largo de los pasillos, susurraba y los señalaba al pasar; o cuando Percy en dos oportunidades los hizo pasar por puertas ocultas detrás de paneles corredizos y tapices que colgaban de las paredes.**

— fijate por donde van cielo — dijo sumadre   
— no hagas caso holls puedes ir a medeorear en la noche — dijo su padre   
**Subieron más escaleras, bostezando y arrastrando  los pies y, cuando Holly comenzaba a preguntarse cuánto tiempo más deberían seguir, se detuvieron súbitamente. Unos bastones flotaban en el aire, por encima de ellos, y cuando Percy se acercó comenzaron a caer contra él.**  
Los gemelos Weasley chocaron las manos pues eso se lo enseñaron a peeves para que le hiciera eso a Percy

 **—Peeves  —susurró Percy a los de primer año—. Es un duende, lo que en las películas llaman  poltergeist.  —Levantó la voz—: Peeves, aparece. La respuesta fue un ruido fuerte y grosero, como si se desinflara un globo. —¿Quieres que vaya a buscar al Barón Sanguinario? Se produjo un chasquido  y  un hombrecito, con ojos oscuros y perversos y una boca ancha, apareció, flotando en el aire con las piernas cruzadas y empuñando los bastones. —¡Oooooh!  —dijo, con un maligno cacareo—. ¡Los horribles novatos! ¡Qué divertido! De pronto se abalanzó sobre  ellos. Todos se agacharon. —Vete, Peeves, o el Barón se enterará de esto. ¡Lo digo en serio!  —gritó enfadado Percy Peeves hizo sonar su lengua y desapareció, dejando caer los bastones sobre la cabeza de Neville. Lo oyeron alejarse con un zumbido, haciendo resonar las armaduras al pasar. —Tenéis que tener cuidado con Peeves  —dijo Percy, mientras seguían avanzando—. El Barón Sanguinario es el único que puede controlarlo, ni siquiera nos escucha a los prefectos.**  
— a mi si me hacis caso — dijo Remus y Hanna   
— como — pregunta la gente del comedor  
— facil soy bromista — dijeron de nuevo

**Ya llegamos. Al final del pasillo colgaba un retrato de una mujer muy gorda, con un vestido de seda rosa. —¿Santo y seña?  —preguntó. —Caput draconis  —dijo Percy, y el retrato se balanceó hacia delante y dejó ver un agujero redondo en la pared. Todos se amontonaron para pasar (Neville necesitó ayuda)**

Las demas casas supieron donde y como entrar ala casa de grinnfidor   
**y  se encontraron en la sala común de Gryffindor; una habitación redonda y acogedora, llena de cómodos sillones.**

Los leones sonrieron por la mencion de su sala común   
**Percy condujo a las niñas a través de una puerta, hacia sus dormitorios, y a los niños por otra puerta. Al final de una escalera de caracol (era evidente que estaban en una de las torres) encontraron, por fin, sus camas, cinco camas con cuatro postes cada una y cortinas de terciopelo rojo oscuro. Sus baúles ya estaban allí. Demasiado cansados para conversar, se pusieron sus pijamas y se metieron en  la cama. —Una comida increíble, ¿no?  —murmuró hermione a Holly , a través de las cortinas. Holly estaba a punto de preguntar a hermione  si le quedaba alguna tarta de melaza, pero se quedó dormido de inmediato. Tal vez  Holly había comido demasiado, porque tuvo un sueño muy extraño. Tenía puesto el turbante del profesor Quirrell, que le hablaba y le decía que debía pasarse a Slytherin de inmediato, porque ése era su destino. Holly contestó al turbante que no quería estar  en Slytherin y el turbante se volvi6 cada vez más pesado. Holly intentó quitárselo, pero le apretaba dolorosamente, y entonces apareció Malfoy, que se burló de ella mientras luchaba para quitarse el turbante. Luego Malfoy se convirtió en el profesor de nariz ganchuda, Snape, cuya risa se volvía cada vez más fuerte y fría... Se produjo un estallido de luz verde y Holly  se despertó, temblando y empapado en sudor. Se dio la vuelta y se volvió a dormir. Al día siguiente, cuando se despertó, no recordaba nada de  aquel sueño.**

— hija que sueños tan más locos  
— responde su madre   
— pues como no si sueña con Malfoy snivillus — dijo James  
— y que lo diga cornamenta — dijo Canuto   
— ya no tendras maa pesadillas pequeña — dijo su novio besandola y ella le de volvio no era por decir pero él siempre la hacia sentir mejor

— ahora a comer — dijo domby  
Apareciendo la comida   
  


Nota del capitulo   
Empieza el capitulo  pues esta semana se me hace imposible subir


	9. Capitulo 8

**Capitulo 8 profesor de pociones** – leyó ( la verdad ya ni me acuerdo quien era )   
– por que snivillus tiene un capitulo con su nombre – pregunta Sirius y lily lo mira mal mientras james se rie a carcajadas y  holly lo mira molly molesta pues sabe que por su padre snape la odia

 **Allí, mira. —¿Dónde? —Al lado del chico alto y pelirrojo. —¿la de gafas? —¿Has visto su cara? —¿Has visto su cicatriz? Los murmullos siguieron a Harriet desde el momento en que, al día siguiente, salió del dormitorio**.  
Holly resoplo molesta odiaba cuando la observaban demasiado ella sólo quería ser una chica normal

**Los alumnos que esperaban fuera de las aulas se ponían de puntillas para mirarla, o se daban la vuelta en los pasillos, observándola con atención. Holly deseaba que no lo hicieran, porque intentaba concentrarse para encontrar el camino de su clase. En Hogwarts había 142 escaleras,**

– las contaste cachorra – pregunta Sirius  
– na lo dijo hermione en la mañana – dijo holly  
Hermione se sorprendió pues en esa época no se llevaba bien

 **algunas amplias y despejadas, otras estrechas y destartaladas. Algunas llevaban a un lugar diferente los viernes. Otras tenían un escalón que desaparecía a mitad de camino y había que recordarlo para saltar. Después, había puertas que no se abrían, a menos que uno lo pidiera con amabilidad o les hiciera cosquillas en el lugar exacto, y puertas que, en realidad, no eran sino sólidas paredes que fingían ser puertas. También era muy difícil recordar dónde estaba todo, ya  que parecía que las cosas cambiaban de lugar continuamente. Las personas de los retratos seguían** **visitándose** **unos a otros, y Holly estaba segura  de que las armaduras podían andar**.  
– locomotor – dijo él director sorprendió a todo el mundo excepto minerva pues ella quería hacer el hechizo

 **Los fantasmas tampoco ayudaban. Siempre era una desagradable sorpresa que  alguno se deslizara súbitamente a través de la puerta que se intentaba abrir. Nick Casi Decapitado siempre se sentía contento de señalar el camino indicado a los nuevos** **Gryffindors** **,**  
Todos los leones se sintieron orgulloso de su fantasma    
– el viejo nick siempre me ayudo a esconderme de Filch y esa gata del demonio – dijo James

 **pero** **Peeves** **el Duende  se encargaba de poner puertas cerradas y escaleras  con trampas en el camino de los que llegaban tarde a clase. También les tiraba papeleras a la cabeza, corría las alfombras debajo de los pies del que pasaba, les tiraba tizas o, invisible, se deslizaba por detrás, cogía la nariz de alguno y gritaba: ¡TENGO TU NARIZ! Pero aún peor que** **Peeves** ,  
–que se me hace que le quito la nariz al voddy por eso persigue a las personas por su nariz  – dijo riendo Hanna  
– tienes razón jajajajaja el viejo voddy por eso es malo le quitaron su nariz – dijo teddy y haciendo reir a todos los amigos de holly y su padre tio y padrino  
– teddy y Hanna – grita molly   
– lo siento abuela – dijieron al unísono   
– abuela – pregunta molly a teddy  
– claro eres como mi abuela – responde él chico  
– o teddy – abrazo al chico hasta que su esposo la separó del muchacho

 **si eso era posible, era el** **celador** **, Argus** **Filch** **. Holly y Ron se las arreglaron para chocar con él, en la primera mañana.** **Filch** **los encontró tratando de pasar por una puerta que, desgraciadamente, resultó ser la entrada al pasillo prohibido del tercer piso. No les creyó cuando dijeron que estaban perdidos, estaba convencido de que querían entrar a propósito y los amenazó con encerrarlos en los calabozos,**   
– amenazaste a mi hija y su amigo – grito lily   
el conserje solo se estremeció por el carácter de la pelirroja  
– por que si es así yo sere quien te ponga tus malditas esposas y te colgare boca abajo entendiste – dijo enojada lily y el conserje ya no dijo nada solo la vio con temor   
**hasta que el profesor** **Quirrell** **, que pasaba por allí, los rescató.** **Filch** **tenía una gata llamada  Señora Norris, una criatura** **flacucha** **y de color polvoriento, con ojos saltones como linternas, iguales a los de** **Filch** **.** **Patrullaba** **sola por los pasillos. Si uno** **infringía** **una regla delante de ella, o ponía un pie fuera de la  línea permitida, se** **escabullía** **para buscar a** **Filch** **, el cual aparecía**

**dos segundos más tarde.** **Filch** **conocía todos los pasadizos secretos del colegio mejor que nadie**

**–** Y nosotros que – gritaron los mereadores y los gemelos Weasley   
**(excepto tal vez los gemelos Weasley),**   
– eso esta mejor holls – dijieron al unísono los gemelos usado el apodo de holly pero los otros tres aun se sentía traiciónados

y podía aparecer tan súbitamente como cualquiera de  los fantasmas. Todos los estudiantes lo detestaban, y la más soñada ambición de muchos era darle una buena patada a la  Señora Norris. Y después, cuando por fin habían encontrado las aulas, estaban las clases. Había mucho más que magia, como Holly descubrió  muy pronto, mucho más que agitar la varita y decir unas palabras graciosas. Tenían que estudiar los cielos nocturnos con sus telescopios, cada miércoles a medianoche, y aprender los **nom** **bres** **de las diferentes estrellas y los movimientos de los planetas. Tres veces por semana iban a los invernaderos de detrás del castillo a estudiar** **Herbología** **, con una bruja pequeña y regordeta llamada profesora** **Sprout** **,**   
la profesora en cuestión se se sonrojo y holly pidio perdón con la mirada

 **y aprendían a cuidar de todas las plantas extrañas y hongos y a descubrir para qué debían utilizarlas. Pero la asignatura más aburrida era Historia de la Magia, la única clase dictada por un fantasma. El profesor** **Binns** **ya era muy viejo cuando se quedó dormido frente a la chimenea del cuarto de profesores y se levantó a la mañana siguiente para dar clase,  dejando atrás su cuerpo.**  
– aun no entiendo como se enteraron – dijo él director mirando a los alborotadores del pasado   
– en mi defensa mi padre me conto de eso y yo se lo conté a los chicos – dijo James   
**Binns** **hablaba** **monótonamente** **, mientras escribía nombres y fechas, y hacia que** **Elmerico** **el Malvado  y** **Ulrico** **el Chiflado  se confundieran.**   
– la clase mas aburrida – dijieron los alumnos y los que fueron y seran alumnos   
– ni la pelirroja ni Remus  aguantaba sin quedarse dormidos   
Los aludidos se sonrojaron y sus parejas besaron su mejilla ( si chicas ayer antes de ir ala habitación de los chicos Sirius se le declaro a su lobito )   
**El profesor** **Flitwick** **, el de la clase de Encantamientos, era un brujo diminuto que tenía que  subirse a unos cuantos libros para ver por encima de su escritorio.**  
– pero grande en inteligencia – dijo lily a su profesor favorito y él profesor sonrio

 **Al comenzar la primera clase, sacó la lista y, cuando llegó al nombre de Holly , dio un chillido de excitación y desapareció de la vista.**  
él profesor en cuestión se sonrojo pues holly era igual de inteligente que lily su madre

 **La profesora McGonagall era siempre diferente. Harriet había tenido razón al pensar que no era una profesora con quien se pudiera tener problemas. Estricta e inteligente** ,   
La jefa de los leones le sonrio pues aunque holly se meta en problemas era su alumna favorita y aunque James Potter era problemático siempre la.hizo sacar una sonriza

 **les habló en el primer momento en que se sentaron, el día de su primera clase. —Transformaciones es una de las magias más complejas y peligrosas que** **aprenderéis** **en Hogwarts  —dijo—. Cualquiera que pierda el tiempo en mi clase tendrá que irse y no podrá volver.**  
– nosotros siempre volvimos – dijo Sirius señalando a James y Remus   
– es que ustedes si entendia él concepto – dijo la profe  
los mereoradores sonriendo arrogantes pues se veia que eran buenos pues él color azul que James le puso a Fred aún no se le quitaba

 **Ya estáis prevenidos. Entonces transformó un escritorio en un cerdo y luego le devolvió su forma original. Todos estaban muy impresionados y no aguantaban las ganas de empezar, pero muy pronto se dieron cuenta de que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que pudieran transformar muebles en animales. Después de hacer una cantidad de complicadas anotaciones, les dio a cada uno una cerilla para que intentaran convertirla en una aguja. Al final de la clase, sólo Hermione** **Granger** **y ella había hecho algún cambio en la cerilla.**   
– esa es mi bambi – dijo su padre   
– igual de bueno que tu padre  – volvió a decir   
_ que no me digas bamby no ni tampoco cachorra – dijo al ver que Sirius iva a hablar   
– suficiente tengo con los apodos de Fred – dijo holly para que ustedes me digan bambi o cachorra – de nuevo dijo ahora enojada   
**–** pero holly – dijieron los tres mencionados

**La profesora McGonagall mostró a todos cómo se había vuelto plateada y puntiaguda, y dedicó a las niñas una excepcional sonrisa. La clase que todos esperaban era Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero las lecciones de** **Quirrell** **resultaron ser casi una broma.**

**– el peor profesor de defensa – dijieron los alumnos que tuvieron clases con el**  
**Su aula tenía un fuerte olor a ajo, y todos decían que era para protegerse de un vampiro que había**

 **conocido en Rumania y del que tenía miedo de que volviera a buscarlo. Su turbante, les dijo, era un regalo de un príncipe africano como agradecimiento por haberlo liberado de un molesto zombi** ,

– si claro un principe – dijo holly con sarcasmo y con los puños apretados  Sus padres la mirando preocupado a su hija

pero ninguno creía demasiado en su historia. Por un lado, porque cuando Seamus Finnigan se  mostró deseoso de saber cómo había derrotado al zombi, el profesor Quirrell se ruborizó y comenzó a hablar del tiempo, y por el otro, porque habían notado que el curioso olor salía del turbante, y los gemelos Weasley insistían en que estaba lleno de ajo,  para proteger a Quirrell cuando el vampiro apareciera. Harriet se sintió muy aliviada al descubrir que no estaba mucho más atrasada que los demás. Muchos procedían de familias  muggle  y, como élla,no tenían ni idea de que eran brujas y magos. Había tantas cosas por aprender que ni siquiera un chico como Ron tenía mucha ventaja.

 **El viernes fue un día importante para Harriet y Ron. Por fin encontraron el camino hacia el Gran Comedor a la hora del desayuno, sin perderse ni una vez.**  
**—** Felicidades cachorra y amigo del cachorro 


	10. Capitulo 9

**El duelo a medianoche**   
Leyó George   
— Holly Jamie Potter Evans en que problema te metiste — grito su mama  
— mama en mi defensa es culpa de papá — dijo su hija señalando a su progenitor   
— lily sabes bien que los Potter no buscamos los problemas los problemas nos encuentran — dijo James

 **Holly nunca había creído que pudiera existir un chico al que** **detestara** **más que a Dudley, pero eso era antes de haber conocido a Draco Malfoy**.  
— como puedes compararme con ese  muggle gordo — dijo Malfoy  
— pues es igual de desagradable que tu  se creen el centro del universo— dijo Holly

**Sin embargo, los de primer año de Gryffindor sólo compartían con los de Slytherin**

**la clase de Pociones, así que no tenía que encontrarse mucho con él. O, al menos, así era hasta que apareció una noticia en  la sala común de Gryffindor; que los hizo protestar a todos. Las lecciones de vuelo comenzarían el jueves... y Gryffindor y Slytherin aprenderían juntos..**  
Ambas casas se miraban feo Hanna rodo los ojos en su epoca las cosas se calmo

 **— Perfecto  —dijo en tono sombrío Holly —. Justo lo que siempre he deseado. Hacer el ridículo sobre una  escoba delante de Malfoy. Deseaba aprender a volar más que ninguna otra cosa.**  
— si al menos aun te gusta volar lastima que no te guste él quidichs — dijo su padre  
— eee — pregunta su hija   
— cuando tenias meses tu padrino osea él pulgoso te dio una escoba de juguete que te encanta jugar con ella — dijo su padre  
— si oye que no tengo pulgas — dijo Sirius golpeado a james pero a manotasos

 **—No sabes aún si vas a hacer un papelón  —dijo razonablemente Ron—. De todos modos, sé que Malfoy siempre habla de lo bueno que es en** **quidditch** **, pero seguro que es pura palabrería. La verdad es que Malfoy hablaba mucho sobre volar. Se quejaba en voz alta porque los de primer año nunca estaban en los equipos de** **quidditch**   
— por primera ves él rubio de vote tiene razón — dijo su padre  
— mi pelo es rubio natural traidor a la sangre — dijo el peliteñido  
— lo que tu digas Malfoy — dijo James

 **y contaba largas y** **jactanciosas** **historias, que siempre acababan con él escapando de helicópteros** **pilotados** **por** **muggles** **. Pero no era el único: por la forma de hablar de Seamus** **Finnigan** **, parecía que había pasado toda la infancia volando por el campo con su escoba.**  
— si claro Malfoy — dijo Fred   
— tu que sabes comadreja — dijo él pelos de elote   
— que si has hecho lo que has hecho sabrías volar pero no — dijo Fred

 **Hasta Ron podía contar a quien quisiera oírlo que una vez casi había chocado contra un planeador con  la vieja escoba de Charles.**   
— que soy charly no Charles — dijo él segundo de los Weasley  
— yo que voy a saber quien escribió el libro — dijo holly al ver que la miraba

 **Todos los que procedían de familias de magos hablaban constantemente de** **quidditch** **. Ron ya había tenido una gran discusión con Dean Thomas, que compartía el dormitorio con el, sobre fútbol. Ron no podía ver qué tenía de excitante un juego con una sola pelota, donde nadie podía volar.**  
**—** a si que fuiste tu — dijo Deán  
— es que es raro que no se moviera — dijo Ron escudándose   
— mas te vale Weasley — dijo deán

 **Holly le  había contado Ron que** **habia** **tratando de animar un cartel de Dean en que aparecía el equipo de fútbol de** **West** **Ham** **, para hacer que los jugadores se** **movieran** **.**  
— señorita Potter sabe que esta prohibido subir al cuarto te de los jovenes — dijo mcgonagall   
— esste yoo sólo quería ver a ron pero sali rapido y lo espere a fuera — dijo hols  
— que no vuelva a pasar señorita Potter — dijo la profesora de trasformación  
— que bueno que no sabe donde te quedas cuando estas conmigo — dijo Fred en él oido de su novia

 **Neville no había tenido una escoba en  toda su vida, porque su abuela no se lo permitía. Holly pensó que ella había actuado correctamente, dado que Neville se las** **ingeniaba** **para tener un número extraordinario de accidentes, incluso con los dos pies en tierra. Hermione** **Granger** **estaba casi tan  nerviosa como Neville con el tema del vuelo. Eso era algo que no se podía aprender de memoria en los libros, aunque lo había intentado. En el desayuno del jueves, aburrió a todos con estúpidas notas sobre el vuelo que había encontrado en un libro de la biblioteca, llamado** **Quidditch** **a través de los tiempos.**  
— ese libro no es estupido jovencita — dijo James y Sirius asintió de acuerdo  
— ese libro es único que tu padre y Sirius han leído — dijo su madre   
— lirio lily tambien leímos sobre transformación y bromas — gritando ambos mirando mal a la pelirroja en cuestión

 **Neville estaba pendiente de cada palabra, desesperado por encontrar algo que lo ayudara más tarde con su escoba, pero todos los demás se alegraron mucho cuando la lectura de Hermione fue interrumpida por la llegada del correo. Holly no había recibido una sola carta desde la nota de Hagrid, algo que Malfoy ya había notado, por supuesto. La lechuza de Malfoy siempre le llevaba de su casa paquetes con golosinas, que el muchacho abría con perversa satisfacción en la mesa de Slytherin.**  
— ya te mandaré yo cosas dulces pasteles y todo lo que me pidas — dijo sus padres   
— yo debí mandarte cartas — dijo Remus arrepentido

 **Un lechuza  entregó a Neville un paquetito de parte de su abuela. Lo abrió excitado y les enseñó una bola de cristal, del tamaño de una gran canica, que parecía llena de humo blanco.**  
Alice sólo negó con se prometió ayudar a su hijo

 **—¡Es una** **Recordadora** **!  —explicó—. La abuela  sabe que olvido cosas y esto te dice si hay algo que te has olvidado de hacer. Mirad, uno la sujeta así, con fuerza, y si se vuelve roja... oh...  —se puso pálido, porque la** **Recordadora** **súbitamente se tiñó de un brillo escarlata—... es que has olvidado algo... Neville estaba tratando de recordar qué era lo que había olvidado,**   
— al pequeño Fran le pasa igual — dijo teddy   
— quien — pregunta todos los que no son del pasado  
— el hijo de Neville — dijo teddy   
— a que — dijo Neville  
— después vendrá neville — dijo teddy

 **cuando Draco Malfoy que pasaba al lado de la mesa de Gryffindor; le quitó la** **Recordadora** **de las manos. Holly y Ron saltaron de sus asientos. En realidad, deseaban tener un motivo para  pelearse con Malfoy,**  
— bien hecho Holly  y Ron — la felicito su padre y padrino   
— como que bien hecho no esta bien que se peleen — dijo Lily   
— pero es un Malfoy — dijo haciendo pucheros su esposo

 **pero la profesora McGonagall, que detectaba problemas más rápido que ningún otro profesor del colegio, ya estaba allí.**  
La profesora mcgonagall sonríe a holly

**—¿Qué sucede? —Malfoy me ha quitado mi** **Recordadora** **, profesora. Con aire** **ceñudo** **, Malfoy dejó rápidamente la** **Recordadora** **sobre la mesa. —Sólo la miraba  —dijo, y se alejó, seguido por** **Crabbe** **y Goyle.**

— que no sabes Malfoy que es mal visto robar las cosas que no son nuestras que tu mama o papa no te pueden madar cosas  — dijo Astoria   
— tu que sabes — dijo él  a ella   
— lo se por que eso es  cleptomanía — dijo Astoria

**Aquella tarde, a las tres y media, Holly, Ron y los otros** **Gryffindors** **bajaron corriendo los escalones delanteros, hacia el parque, para asistir a su primera clase de vuelo. Era un día claro y ventoso. La hierba se agitaba bajo sus pies mientras marchaban por el terreno inclinado en dirección a un prado que estaba al otro lado del bosque prohibido, cuyos árboles se agitaban** **tenebrosa mente** **en la distancia. Los Slytherins ya  estaban allí, y también las veinte escobas, cuidadosamente alineadas en el suelo. Holly había oído a Fred y a George Weasley quejarse de las escobas del colegio, diciendo que algunas comenzaban a vibrar si uno volaba muy alto, o que siempre volaban ligeramente torcidas hacia la izquierda.**

— todavía están esas escobas — dijo Sirius    
— señor black las escobas no se han cambiado por los pocos fondos que el ministerio nos da — dijo Minerva   
— yo patrocinaré  las escobas nuevas — dijo Sirius y James   
— muchas gracias — dijo el director

**Entonces llegó la profesora, la señora** **Hooch** **. Era baja, de pelo canoso y ojos amarillos como los de un halcón.**

— buena observación señorita Potter excelente para aurora  — dijo alastor   
— gracias señor moody — dijo Holly   
**—Bueno ¿qué estáis esperando?  —bramó—**  
**— pues a usted — dijo Hanna**

**. Cada uno al lado de una escoba. Vamos, rápido. Holly miró su escoba.  Era vieja y algunas de las ramitas de paja sobresalían formando ángulos extraños. —** **Extended** **la mano derecha sobre la escoba  —les indicó la señora** **Hooch** **—  y decid «arriba». —¡ARRIBA!  —gritaron todos.**

**La escoba de Holly saltó de inmediato en sus manos, pero fue uno de los pocos que lo consiguió**.  
— eso es mi cachorra — dijo James   
— sii al menos aun tienes él talento para volar — dijo su padre agarrando a la pequeña Holly y haciendo reír y tomándola para soltarla en aire   
— Holly volar — dijo la pequeña   
— no Holly acabas de comer después volaras

**La de Hermione** **Granger** **no hizo más que rodar por el suelo y la de Neville no se movió en absoluto. «A lo mejor las escobas saben, como los caballos, cuándo tienes miedo», pensó Holly, y había un temblor en la voz de Neville que indicaba, demasiado claramente, que deseaba mantener sus pies en la tierra.**

— se nota que heredaste mi torpeza — dijo Fran

 **Luego, la señora** **Hooch** **les enseñó cómo montarse en la escoba, sin deslizarse hasta la punta, y recorrió la fila,** **corrigiéndoles** **la forma de sujetarla. Holly y Ron se alegraron muchísimo cuando la profesora dijo a Malfoy que lo había estado haciendo mal durante todos esos años.**  
— ja ja ja en tu cara Malfoy — dijo Fred se burlo junto con su gemelo y los mereadores   
— mira Weasley que tu tienes que ahorrar para comprar una escoba buena   
— pero al menos soy bueno jugando — dijo Fred

 **—Ahora, cuando haga sonar mi silbato, dais una fuerte patada  —dijo la señora** **Hooch** **—.** **Mantened** **las escobas firmes,** **elevaos** **un metro o dos y luego bajad** **inclinándoos** **suavemente. Preparados... tres... dos... Pero Neville, nervioso y temeroso de quedarse en tierra, dio la patada antes de que sonara el silbato. —¡Vuelve, muchacho!  —gritó,**  
Los papas de neville se miraron aterrorizado y abrasaron a sus dos hijos

 **pero Neville subía en línea recta, como el corcho de una botella... Cuatro metros... seis metros... Holly le vio la cara pálida y asustada, mirando hacia el terreno que se alejaba, lo vio jadear; deslizarse hacia un lado de la escoba y..** **BUM** **... Un ruido horrible y Neville quedó tirado en la hierba. Su escoba seguía  subiendo, cada vez más alto, hasta que comenzó a torcer hacia el bosque prohibido y desapareció de la vista. La señora** **Hooch** **se inclinó sobre Neville, con el rostro tan blanco como el del chico. —La muñeca fracturada  —la oyó murmurar Holly—. Vamos, muchacho... Está bien... A levantarse**.

— estas bien Neville — dijo su padre  
— si papa estoy bien

**Se volvió hacia el resto de la clase. —No debéis** **moveros** **mientras llevo a este chico a la enfermería.** **Dejad** **las escobas donde están o estaréis fuera de Hogwarts más rápido de lo que** **tardéis** **en decir** **quidditch** **.**

**—** puff profesora sabe decirle eso a un grupo de grinffidor y slytherin  — dijo Hanna  
**Vamos, hijo. Neville, con la cara surcada de lágrimas y agarrándose la muñeca, cojeaba al lado de la señora** **Hooch** **, que lo sostenía. Casi antes de que pudieran marcharse, Malfoy ya se estaba riendo a carcajadas. —¿Habéis visto la cara de ese gran** **zoquete** **? Los otros Slytherins le hicieron coro. —¡Cierra la boca, Malfoy! —dijo** **Parvati** **Patil** **en tono cortante.**  
**—** gracias parvati — dijo neville

 **—Oh, ¿estás enamorada de** **Longbottom** **?  —dijo** **Pansy** **Parkinson, una chica de Slytherin de rostro duro. Nunca pensé que te podían gustar los gorditos llorones,** **Parvati**.

— lo dice la que tiene cara de perro — dijo Hanna

 **—¡Mirad!  —dijo Malfoy, agachándose y recogiendo algo de la hierba—. Es esa cosa estúpida que le mandó la abuela a** **Longbottom** **. La** **Recordadora** **brillaba al sol cuando la cogió. —Trae eso aquí, Malfoy  —dijo Holly con calma.**  
— uy pobre Malfoy — dijo Hanna   
**—** por que Hanna — dijo dijo ron   
— por que cuando esta calmada es mejor uir por que se le ocurren los mejores castigos — dijo Hanna   
**Todos dejaron de hablar para observarlos. Malfoy sonrió con malignidad. —Creo que voy a dejarla en algún sitio para que** **Longbottom** **la busque... ¿Qué** **os** **parece... en la copa de un árbol?**   
— eso es sádico Malfoy — dijo Astoria   
— que te a hecho neville — volvio a decir Astoria  
— no es de tu incumbencia — dijo Draco  
— es de mi incumbencia por que Neville es mi amigo — dijo la chica

**—¡** **Tráela** **aquí!  —rugió Holly, pero Malfoy había subido a su escoba y se alejaba. No había mentido, sabía volar. Desde las ramas más altas de un roble lo llamó: —¡Ven a buscarla, Potter! Holly  cogió su escoba. —¡No!  —gritó Hermione** **Granger** **—. La señora** **Hooch** **dijo que no nos** **moviéramos** **. Nos vas a meter en un lío. harriet no le hizo caso. Le ardían las orejas.**

— nunca me hace caso — dijo Hermione   
— A si es Lily cuando esta enojada no escucha — dijo James quien se gano un golpe de parte de Lily

**se montó en su escoba, pegó una fuerte patada y subió. El aire agitaba su pelo y su túnica, silbando tras ella y, en un relámpago de feroz alegría, se dio cuenta de que había descubierto algo que podía hacer sin que se lo enseñaran. Era fácil, era maravilloso.**

— al menos te gusta volar eso ya es algo dijo su padre

 **Empujó su escoba un poquito más, para volar más alto, y oyó los gritos y gemidos de las chicas que la miraban desde abajo, y una exclamación admirada de Ron. Dirigió su escoba para enfrentarse a Malfoy en el aire. Éste lo miró asombrado . —¡Déjala  —gritó Holly**  
**— eso es mama demuestra quien manda — dijo Hanna**  
**— Hanna— dependió su abuela**

 **—  o te bajaré de esa escoba! —Ah, ¿sí? —dijo Malfoy, tratando de burlarse, pero con tono preocupado. Holly sabía, de alguna manera, lo que tenía que hacer**.   
**Se inclinó hacia delante, cogió la escoba con las dos manos y se lanzó sobre Malfoy como una jabalina. Malfoy pudo apartarse justo a tiempo, Holly dio la vuelta y mantuvo firme la escoba. Abajo, algunos aplaudían. —Aquí no están** **Crabbe** **y Goyle para salvarte, Malfoy  —exclamó Holly Parecía que Malfoy también lo había pensado. —¡** **Atrápala** **si puedes, entonces!  —gritó.**  
**—** ya no eres tan  valiente Malfoy — dijo Fred burlón

 **Giró la bola de cristal hacia arriba**  
**y bajó a tierra con su escoba. Holly vio, como si fuera a cámara lenta, que la bola se elevaba en el aire y luego comenzaba a caer. Se inclinó hacia delante y apuntó el mango de la escoba hacia abajo. Al momento siguiente, estaba ganando velocidad en la caída, persiguiendo a la bola, con el viento silbando en sus orejas mezclándose con los gritos de los que miraban.**

Su madre la veia nerviosa mientras su padre era otra expresión una de orgullo

**Extendió la mano y, a unos metros del suelo, la atrapó, justo a tiempo para enderezar su escoba y descender suavemente sobre la hierba, con la** **Recordadora** **a salvo.**

**—** esa es mi hija — grito James orgulloso sabia que eras buena volando

 **—¡** **H** **OLLY** **POTTER** **! Su corazón** **latió** **más rápido que nunca. La profesora McGonagall corría hacia ellos. Se puso de pie, temblando. —Nunca... en todo mis años en Hogwarts...**  
— ya no se acuerda de mi profesora — dijo James   
— no le iba a decir a su hija sobre los problemas en que se metía señor Potter — dijo Mcgonagall

 **La profesora McGonagall estaba casi muda de la impresión, y sus gafas** **centelleaban** **de furia. —¿Cómo te has atrevido...? Has podido romperte el cuello...**  
— en eso la profesora tiene razon holly — regaño su madre **—No fue culpa de** **élla** **, profesora... —Silencio,** **Parvati** **. —Pero Malfoy.. —Ya es suficiente, Weasley. Holly Potter, ven conmigo.**

 **En aquel momento, Holly pudo ver el aire triunfal de Malfoy,** **Crabbe** **y Goyle, mientras andaba inseguro tras la profesora McGonagall, de vuelta al castillo. La iban a expulsar; lo sabía. Quería decir algo para defenderse, pero no podía controlar su  voz.**  
**—** solo hay expulsión si es algo grabe señorita  Potter  a si que no se preocupe — dijo él director

 **La profesora McGonagall andaba muy rápido, sin siquiera mirarlo. Tenía que correr para alcanzarla. Esta vez sí que lo había hecho. No había durado ni dos semanas. En diez minutos estaría haciendo su maleta. ¿Qué dirían los** **Dursley** **cuando la  vieran llegar a la puerta de su casa?**  
**—** quien sabe por que nunca llegaste — dijo su novio

 **Subieron por los peldaños delanteros y después por la escalera de mármol. La profesora McGonagall seguía sin hablar. Abría puertas y andaba por los pasillos, con Holly corriendo tristemente tras ella. Tal vez la  llevaba ante Dumbledore. Pensó en Hagrid, expulsada, pero con permiso para quedarse como guardabosque. Quizá podría ser la  ayudante de Hagrid.**  
**Se le revolvió el estómago al imaginarse observando a Ron y los otros convirtiéndose en magos, mientras ella andaba por ahí, llevando la bolsa de Hagrid.**  
**—** igual de melodramática que tu padre — dijo canuto   
— que no soy dramático — dijo él ciervo  
— que no Remus cuenta cuando lily lo rechazaba — dijo él perro  
— si lily no me quiere me convertiré en un amargado y no me casare ni tendre hijos y al estar sólo me tiraré al río tamesi — dijo Remus

 **La profesora McGonagall se detuvo ante un aula. Abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza. —Discúlpeme, profesor** **Flitwick** **. ¿Puedo llevarme a** **Wood** **un momento? «¿** **Wood** **?  —pensó Holly aterrado—.  ¿** **Wood** **sería el encargado de aplicar**  
— si y los peores — dijo Fred recordando a su antiguo capital   
Los padres de Holly se miraban aterrorizados por lo dicho mientras Holly todo los ojos

**los castigos físicos?» Pero** **Wood** **era sólo un muchacho corpulento de quinto año, que salió de la clase de** **Flitwick** **con aire confundido. —** **Seguidme** **los dos  —dijo la profesora McGonagall. Avanzaron por el pasillo,** **Wood** **mirando a Holly con curiosidad. —Aquí. La profesora  McGonagall señaló un aula en la que sólo estaba** **Peeves** **, ocupado en escribir groserías en la pizarra. —¡Fuera,** **Peeves** **!  —dijo con ira la profesora.** **Peeves** **tiró la tiza en un cubo y se marchó maldiciendo.**

**—** yo le enseñe eso — dijo Sirius   
— señor black — dijo mcgonagall   
— si profesora — dijo el  
— nada señor Black   
**La profesora McGonagall cerró la puerta y se volvió para encararse con los muchachos. —Potter, éste es Oliver** **Wood** **.** **Wood** **, te he encontrado una** **buscadora** **.**  
**—** tu buscadora en primer año — dijo su padre claramente sorprendido  
— este si — responde su hija  
— pero no te gustaba— dijo su mama  
— finji me encanta — dijo Holly   
**—** eres una cachorra mala — dijo su padre orgulloso y haciendo un baile raro al quien se le unió los mereadores y la pequeña Holly riera

**La expresión de intriga de** **Wood** **se convirtió en deleite. —¿Está segura, profesora? —Totalmente  —dijo la profesora con vigor—. Esta chica tiene un talento natural. Nunca vi nada parecido.**

**— si es obvio que es mi hija — dijo James**

**¿Ésta ha sido tu primera vez con la escoba, Potter? Holly asintió con la cabeza en silencio. No tenía una explicación para lo que estaba sucediendo, pero le parecía que no la iban a expulsar y comenzaba a sentirse más segura.**  
— nunca te expulsarían Holly — dijo su madre

 **—Atrapó esa cosa con la mano, después de un vuelo de quince metros  — explicó la profesora a** **Wood** **—. Ni un rasguño. Charlie Weasley no lo habría hecho mejor.**  
**—** eres buena cuñada — dijo charly pues ya los habia visto jugar y era muy buena   
**—** es la mejor — dijo su novio besandola

 **Wood** **parecía pensar que todos sus sueños se habían hecho realidad. —¿Alguna vez has visto un partido de** **quidditch** **, Potter?  —preguntó excitado.**  
Hanna movió las cejas hacia katty bell pues en su tiempo eran padres de adam wood

 **—** **Wood** **es el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor  —aclaró la profesora McGonagall. —Y tiene el cuerpo indicado para ser** **buscadora** **—dijo** **Wood** **, paseando alrededor de Holly y observándolo con atención**  
Fred también la observo solo que él la miro con deseo

 **—. Ligero, veloz...  Vamos a tener que darle una escoba decente, profesora, una** **Nimbus** **2.000 o una** **Cleansweep** **7.**  
**—** la nimbus — dijo James

**—Hablaré con el profesor Dumbledore para ver si podemos suspender la regla del primer año. Los cielos saben que necesitamos un equipo mejor que el del año pasado. Fuimos aplastados por Slytherin en ese último partido. No**

**pude mirar a la cara a Severus Snape en vanas semanas...**  
Los del pasado negaron y Hanna se veían muy orgullosa   
**La profesora McGonagall observó con severidad a Holly, por encima de sus gafas. —Quiero oír que te entrenas mucho, Potter, o cambiaré de  idea sobre tu castigo. Luego, súbitamente, sonrió. —Tu padre habría estado orgulloso  —dijo—. Era un excelente jugador de** **quidditch**.  
— orgulloso es poco — dijo James besando la frente de Holly

 **—Es una broma. Era la hora de la cena. Holly había terminado de contarle a Ron todo lo sucedido cuando dejó el parque con la profesora McGonagall.**   
— que no le cuentas a ron — dijo Hermione  
— cosas de chicas — dijo Holly y le susurro a Hermione en oido y lo que hago con Fred

 **Ron tenía un trozo de carne y pastel de riñón en el tenedor; pero se olvidó de llevárselo a la boca. —¿** **Buscadora** **?  —dijo—. Pero los de primer año nunca... Serías la  jugadora más joven en... —Un siglo  —terminó Holly,**   
— escucharon eso — dijo james   
— mi hija es la jugadora más joven e que les parece — dijo de nuevo sólo que ahora ensima de la mesa y bailado hasta que mcgonagall lo regaño y lo hizo bajarse

**metiéndose un  trozo de pastel en la boca. Tenía muchísima hambre después de toda la excitación de la tarde—.** **Wood** **me lo dijo. Ron estaba tan sorprendido e impresionado que se quedó mirándola boquiabierto. —Tengo que empezar a entrenarme la semana que viene  —dijo Harriet—. Pero no se lo digas a nadie,** **Wood** **quiere mantenerlo en secreto. Fred y George Weasley aparecieron en el comedor; vieron a Holly la abrazaron y  rápidamente.**

— que se me hace que queria un solo pelirrojo la abrazara — dijo bill moviéndolas cejas

 **—Bien hecho  —dijo George mientras la abrazaba en voz baja—.** **Wood** **nos lo contó. Nosotros también estamos en el equipo.  Somos golpeadores. —Te lo aseguro nena , vamos a ganar la copa de** **quidditch** **este curso  —dijo Fred** **haciendola** **sonrojar**  
Y ahora no era la excepción Fred la tenia abrazada y tomados de la mano él jugando con un anillo en su dedo anular y el también lo tenia  ( les tengo una sorpresa pero es para después si adivinan que él anillo )   
**—. No la ganamos desde que Charlie se fue, pero el equipo de este año será muy buena. Tienes que hacerlo bien, Holly.** **Wood** **casi saltaba cuando nos lo contó. —Bueno, tenemos que irnos. Lee Jordan cree que ha descubierto un nuevo pasadizo secreto, fuera del colegio. —Seguro que es el que hay detrás de la estatua de Gregory** **Smarmy** **, que**  
**nosotros encontramos en nuestra primera semana. Fred y George la dejaron de abrazar y se acababan de desaparecer,**  
**—** uy nosotros la encontramos en él primer dia — presumió Sirius a los gemelos

 **cuando se presentaron unos visitantes mucho menos agradables. Malfoy, flanqueado por** **Crabbe** **y Goyle.**  
Fred lo miro mal y no solo él si no tambien su suegro

 **—¿Comiendo la última cena, Potter? ¿Cuándo coges el tren para volver con los** **muggles** **?**  
— pues para tu información no volvere con ellos — dijo Holly pues en navidad cambio algo ( es la sorpresa que les tengo si votan )

 **—Eres mucho más valiente ahora que has vuelto a tierra firme  y tienes a tus «amiguitos»  —dijo fríamente Holly.**  
**—** tienes razón holls — dijo su papa

**Por supuesto que en** **Crabbe** **y Goyle no había nada que justificara el diminutivo, pero como la Mesa Alta estaba llena de profesores, no podían hacer más que crujir los nudillos y mirarlo con el ceño fruncido. —Nos veremos cuando quieras  —dijo Malfoy—. Esta noche, si quieres. Un duelo de magos. Sólo varitas, nada de contacto. ¿Qué pasa? Nunca has oído hablar de duelos de magos, ¿verdad? —Por supuesto que sí  —dijo Ron, interviniendo—. Yo soy su segundo.**

— ronald Weasley — grito su madre   
— mama — dijo Ron  
Mientras Lily no sabía si regañarla o no   
**¿Cuál es el tuyo? Malfoy miró a** **Crabbe** **y Goyle,** **valorándolos** **. —** **Crabbe** **—respondió—. A medianoche, ¿de acuerdo? Nos encontraremos en el salón de los trofeos, nunca se cierra con llave.**  
— y como sabe eso señor Malfoy — preguntó mcgonagall   
— yoo sólo lo se — responde él chico nervioso

**— ahora entiendo a mama de que me dijo que no me metiera en un duelo sin saber magia — dijo Hanna**

**Cuando Malfoy se fue, Ron y Holly se miraron. —¿Qué es un duelo de magos?  —preguntó Holly—. ¿Y qué quiere decir que seas mi segundo? —Bueno, un segundo es el que se hace cargo, si te matan  —dijo Ron sin darle importancia. Al ver la expresión de Holly, añadió rápidamente—: Pero la gente sólo muere en los duelos reales, ya sabes, con  magos de verdad. Lo máximo que podéis hacer Malfoy y tú es mandaros chispas uno al otro. Ninguno sabe suficiente magia para hacer verdadero daño. De todos modos, seguro que él esperaba que te** **negaras** **. —¿Y si levanto mi varita y no sucede nada?**

**—** le tiras un puñetaso en la nariz dijo su padre y padrino   
**—La tiras y  le das un puñetazo en la nariz —le sugirió Ron.**  
**—** James Sirius que clase de ejemplo le van a dar — dijo lily   
— él peor  lily lily flor — dijieron ambos ella sólo los golpeo y Remus se burlo y hizo que la pequeña Holly se burlara de ellos

 **—Disculpad. Los dos miraron. Era Hermione** **Granger** **. —¿No se puede comer en paz en este lugar?  —dijo Ron.**  
**—** Ronald Weasley — volvio a grasnar su madre   
— discupate con Hermione — volvio a decir   
— perdón Hermione — dijo bajando la cabeza arrepentido   
Hermione solo asintió

**Hermione no le hizo caso y se dirigió a Holly—No pude dejar de oír lo que tú y Malfoy estabais diciendo... —No esperaba otra cosa  —murmuró Ron.**

**. y no debes andar por el colegio de noche. Piensa en los puntos que perderás para Gryffindor si te atrapan, y lo harán. La verdad es que es muy egoísta de tu parte. —Y la verdad es que no es asunto tuyo  —respondió Holly. —Adiós  —añadió Ron.**  
**— de el lo espero Holly pero de ti — dijo su suegra**  
**— lo lamento hermana pero en ese tiempo no nos llevamos bien**

 **De todos modos, pensó Holly, aquello no era lo que llamaría un perfecto final para el día. Estaba acostada  despierta , oyendo dormir a** **parvati** **y a** **lavender** **.Ron había pasado toda la  velada dándole consejos del tipo de: «Si trata de** **maldecirte** **, será mejor que te escapes, porque no recuerdo cómo se hace para pararlo». Tenían grandes probabilidades de que los atraparan** **Filch** **o la  Señora Norris, y Holly sintió que estaba abusando de su  suerte al transgredir otra regla del colegio en un mismo día. Por otra parte, el rostro burlón de Malfoy se le aparecía en la oscuridad, y** **aquélla** **era la gran oportunidad de vencerlo frente a frente.**   
—tenias que parecerte a tu padre — dijo Lily enojada   
Y ellos solo le sonrieron

**No podía perderla. —Once y media  —murmuró finalmente —. Mejor que me valla ya  . Se** **habia** **puesto la batas, cogio  su varita y se lanzo a través del dormitorio de la torre. Bajaron la escalera de caracol y entraron en la sala común de Gryffindor ahí estaba Ron esperando la .**

— esos son buenos amigos — dijo james   
— el mejor — responde su hija sonriendo a su mejor amigo

**Todavía brillaban algunas brasas en la chimenea, haciendo que todos los sillones parecieran sombras negras. Ya casi habían llegado al retrato, cuando una voz habló desde un sillón cercano. —No puedo creer que vayas a hacer esto, Holly. Una luz brilló. Era Hermione** **Granger** **; con el rostro** **ceñudo** **y una bata rosada. —¡Tu!  —dijo Ron furioso—. ¡Vuelve a la cama!**

— solo que ahora tio ron no le dice enojado dijo Hanna a Teddy en él oido   
— pero sus peleas siguen siendo épicas — dijo él besando asu novia cosa que padre abuelos y tios celosos lo miraran feo

 **—Estuve a punto de decírselo a tu hermano  —contestó enfadada Hermione—. Percy es el prefecto y puede** **deteneros**.

— de cuando a ca le hemos hecho caso a percy— dijieron los 6 hermanos Weasley

**Holly no podía creer que alguien fuera tan entrometido.**

— el burro hablando de orejas — dijo Hermione burlona a Holly  
los sangre pura la miraron raro y Holly solo le saco el dedo del medio

**—Vamos  —dijo a Ron. Empujó el retrato de la  Dama Gorda y se metió por el agujero. Hermione no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente. Siguió a Ron a través del agujero, gruñendo como una** **gansa** **enfadada.**

— enserio Holly — dijo Hermione a su amiga  
— sabes que hablo por hablar — dijo defendiose

— ya sabes como es Hermione como cuando la hago enojar me dice cabeza de chorlito y después me golpee — dijo ron pues recuerda cuando le dijo a Sirius sobre Fred y ella ella se enojo y se enojo que lo golpeo con su zapato

 **—No** **os** **importa Gryffindor; ¿verdad? Sólo** **os** **importa lo vuestro. Yo no quiero que Slytherin gane la copa  de las casas y vosotros vais a perder todos los puntos que yo conseguí de la profesora McGonagall por conocer los encantamientos para cambios**.  
— oye yo tambien gane puntos — dijo Holly

**—Vete. —Muy bien, pero** **os** **he avisado. Recordad todo lo que** **os** **he dicho cuando estéis en el tren volviendo a casa m añana. Sois tan... Pero lo que eran no lo supieron. Hermione había retrocedido hasta el retrato de la Dama Gorda, para volver; y descubrió que la tela estaba vacía. La Dama Gorda se había ido a una visita nocturna y Hermione estaba encerrada, fuera de la  torre de Gryffindor.**

— eso Hermione a.mi me paso también pero los conoci y se que ati te paso igual — dijo Remus sonriendo al trio de oro

**—¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer?  —preguntó con tono agudo. —Ése es tu problema  —dijo Ron—. Nosotros tenemos que irnos o llegaremos tarde. No habían llegado al final del pasillo cuando Hermione los alcanzó. —Voy con vosotros —dijo. —No lo harás. —¿No** **creeréis** **que me voy a quedar aquí, esperando a que** **Filch** **me atrape? Si nos encuentra a los tres, yo le diré la verdad, que estaba tratando de** **deteneros** **, y vosotros me** **apoyaréis** **.**

**—** como si fuera eso posible tia si ese vejete no entiende y los va a castigar a todos y con mas ganas — dijo Teddy   
todos los que alguna ves pasaron por eso asintieron   
— eres una caradura — dijo Sirius  
— Sirius Black — dijo la chica

 **—Eres una caradura  —dijo Ron en voz alta.**  
**—** **Callados** **los dos —dijo Holly en tono cortante—. He oído algo. Era una especie de respiración. —¿La  Señora Norris?  —resopló Ron, tratando de ver en la oscuridad. No era la  Señora Norris. Era Neville. Estaba enroscado en el suelo, medio dormido, pero se despertó súbitamente al oírlos.**

 **—** pero estas bien Neville — dijo su madre   
— claro mama — al chico le costo decir esa palabra y sus padres lo miraron estraño  
**—¡Gracias a Dios que me habéis encontrado! Hace horas que estoy aquí. No podía recordar el nuevo santo y seña para irme a la cama. —No hables tan alto, Neville. El santo y seña es «hocico de cerdo», pero ahora no te servirá, porque la Dama Gorda se ha ido no sé dónde. —¿Cómo está tu muñeca?  —preguntó Holly —Bien  —contestó, enseñándose la**

— que buena amiga — dijo Lily sonriendo

 **—. La señora** **Pomfrey** **me la arregló en un minuto. —Bueno, mira, Neville, tenemos que ir a otro sitio. Nos veremos más tarde... —¡No me dejéis!  —dijo Neville,** **tambaléandose** **—. No quiero quedarme aquí solo. El Barón Sanguinario ya ha pasado dos veces.**  
**— pero si él fantasma es buena onda — dijo Hanna**  
**— estas segura Hanna — dijieron muchos**  
**— claro si a mi hermana menor la quiere mucho — dijo sonriendo**

**Ron miró su reloj y luego echó una mirada furiosa a Hermione y Neville. —Si nos atrapan por vuestra culpa, no descansaré hasta aprender esa Maldición de los Demonios, de la que  nos habló** **Quirrell** **, y la utilizaré contra vosotros. Hermione abrió la boca, tal vez para decir a Ron cómo utilizar la Maldición de los Demonios, pero Holly susurró que se callara**

Alastor veia a Holly con un buen material de aurora

**y les hizo señas para que avanzaran. Se deslizaron por pasillos iluminados por el claro de luna, que entraba por los altos ventanales. En cada esquina, Holly esperaba chocar con** **Filch** **o la Señora Norris, pero tuvieron suerte.**

James Potter sabia que la mala suerte era una cualidad Potter y que su hija la heredo   
**Subieron rápidamente por una escalera hasta el tercer piso y entraron de puntillas en el salón de los trofeos. Malfoy y** **Crabbe** **todavía no habían llegado. Las vitrinas con trofeos brillaban cuando las iluminaba la luz de la luna. Copas, escudos, bandejas y estatuas, oro y plata reluciendo en la oscuridad. Fueron bordeando las paredes, vigilando las puertas en  cada extremo del salón. Holly empuñó su varita, por si Malfoy aparecía de golpe. Los minutos pasaban. —Se está retrasando, tal vez se ha** **acobardado** **—susurró Ron. Entonces un ruido en la habitación de al lado los hizo saltar. Holly ya había levantado su varita cuando oyeron unas voces.**

 **—** de seguro no  es Malfoy — dijo Lily   
— como sabes — dijo su esposo   
— por que es un Malfoy y son cobardes — dijo   
— que dijiste sangre sucia — dijo Lucius   
— como le dijiste rubia de vote asqueroso mortifago de cuarta  — dijo enojado James sacando la varita y hechizando a lucius convirtió su cabello en púas   
— esto es por meterse como mujer — dijo de nuevo   
— señor Malfoy esta prohibido decir ese tipo de costas en colegio

 **No era Malfoy. —** **Olfatea** **por ahí, mi tesoro. Pueden estar escondidos en un rincón. Era** **Filch** **, hablando con la  Señora Norris.**  
**—** se los dije — dijo Lily  
— corre mama Corre dijo hanna   
—hasle caso a Hanna amor corre dijo su novio

**Ater** **rorizado, Holly gesticuló salvajemente para que los demás la siguieran lo más rápido posible. Se escurrieron silenciosamente hacia la puerta más alejada de la voz de** **Filch** **. Neville acababa de pasar, cuando oyeron que** **Filch** **entraba en el salón de los trofeos. —Tienen que estar en algún lado  —lo oyeron murmurar—. Probablemente se han escondido. —¡Por  aquí!  —señaló Holly a los otros y, aterrados, comenzaron a atravesar una larga galería, llena de armaduras. Podían oír los pasos de** **Filch** **, acercándose a ellos. Súbitamente, Neville dejó escapar un chillido de miedo y empezó a correr, tropezó, se aferró  a la muñeca de Ron y se golpearon contra una armadura. Los ruidos eran suficientes para despertar a todo el castillo. —¡** **CORRED** **!  —exclamó Holly, y los cuatro se lanzaron por la galería, sin darse la vuelta para ver si** **Filch** **los seguía.**

Astoria golpeo a Malfoy por ser corbarde

 **—** nunca dejen de correr — dijo Sirius

**Pasaron por el quicio  de la puerta y corrieron de un pasillo a otro, Holly delante, sin tener ni idea de dónde estaban o adónde iban. Se metieron a través de un tapiz y se encontraron en un pasadizo oculto, lo siguieron y llegaron cerca del aula de Encantamientos, que sabían  que estaba a kilómetros del salón de trofeos.**

**—Creo que lo hemos despistado  —dijo Holly, apoyándose contra la pared fría y secándose la frente. Neville estaba doblado en dos, respirando con dificultad. —Te... lo... dije  —añadió Hermione, apretándose el pecho—. Te... lo... dije. —Tenemos que regresar a la torre Gryffindor  —dijo Ron—  lo más rápido posible. —Malfoy te engañó  —dijo Hermione a Holly—. Te has dado cuenta, ¿no? No pensaba venir a encontrarse contigo.** **Filch** **sabía que iba a haber gente en el salón de los trofeos. Malfoy debió de avisarle. Holly pensó que probablemente tenía razón, pero no iba a decírselo.**

**—** Holly ay sabes que ya mejor no digo nada — dijo Hermione  
— perdón Hermione sabes que eres mi mejor amiga — dijo abrazándola  
la chica la abrazo

 **—Vamos. No sería tan sencillo. No habían dado más de una docena de pasos, cuando se movió un pestillo y alguien salió de un aula que estaba frente a ellos. Era** **Peeves** **.**  
— mierda — susurro bill   
— cuando tienes suerte holly — pregunta canuto   
— conmigo tuvo suerte — dijo su novio  
— oye — grito cuando ella lo golpeo  
— sabes que te amo — dijo en su oido y la beso cosa que ella siguió

 **Los vio y dejó escapar un grito de alegría. —Cállate,** **Peeves** **, por favor... Nos vas a delatar.** **Peeves** **cacareó** **. —¿** **Vagabundeando** **a medianoche, novatos? No, no, no.** **Malitos** **,** **malitos** **,** **os** **agarrarán del** **cuellecito** **. —No, si no nos** **delatas** **,** **Peeves** **, por favor. —Debo decírselo a** **Filch** **, debo hacerlo  —dijo** **Peeves** **, con voz de** **santurrón** **, pero sus ojos brillaban** **malévolamente** **—. Es por vuestro bien, ya lo sabéis. —Quítate de en medio  —ordenó Ron, y le dio un golpe a** **Peeves** **. Aquello fue un gran error. —¡ALUMNOS FUERA DE LA CAMA!  —gritó** **Peeves** **—. ¡ALUMNOS FUERA DE LA CAMA, EN EL PASILLO DE LOS ENCANTAMIENTOS!**  
**—** maldito — gruño Lily   
— no va decir nada — dijo james calmado asu esposa

 **Pasaron debajo de** **Peeves** **y corrieron como para salvar sus vidas, recto hasta el final del pasillo, donde chocaron contra una puerta... que estaba cerrada. —¡Estamos listos!  —gimió Ron, mientras empujaban inútilmente la puerta—. ¡Esto es el final! Podían oír las pisadas:** **Filch** **corría lo más rápido que podía hacia el lugar de donde procedían los gritos de** **Peeves** **. —Oh, muévete  —ordenó Hermione. Cogió la  varita de Holly, golpeó la cerradura y susurró—:  ¡** **Alohomora** **!**  
**—** bien hecho Hermione — dijo los mereadores  
— por eso Hermione eres importante para nosotros — dijo Holly abrazándola junto con Ron

 **El pestillo hizo un clic y la puerta se abrió. Pasaron todos, la cerraron rápidamente y se quedaron escuchando. —¿Adónde han ido,** **Peeves** **?  —decía** **Filch** **—. Rápido, dímelo. —Di «por favor». —No me fastidies,** **Peeves** **. Dime adónde fueron. —No diré nada si me lo pides por favor  —dijo** **Peeves** **, con su molesta vocecita. —Muy bien...  por favor. ja!    —¡NADA! Ja, ja. Te dije que no te diría nada si me lo pedías por favor. ¡Ja,**  
**—** les dije — dijo James  
— como — pregunta su nieta  
— facil por que yo se lo enseñe — dijo James

 **—Y oyeron a** **Peeves** **alejándose y  a** **Filch** **maldiciendo enfurecido. —Él cree que esta puerta está cerrada  —susurro Holly—. Creo que nos vamos a escapar. ¡Suéltame, Neville!  —Porque Neville le tiraba de la manga desde hacia un minuto**  
**—** no me digas que es él pasillo que creo que es — dijo James Preocupado  
holly solo asintió

 **—. ¿Qué pasa? Holly se dio la vuelta y vio, claramente, lo  que pasaba. Durante un momento, pensó que estaba en una pesadilla: aquello era demasiado, después de todo lo que había sucedido. No estaban en una habitación, como ella había pensado. Era un pasillo. El pasillo prohibido del tercer piso. Y ya sabían por qué  estaba prohibido.**  
— mierda Holly sal de ahí — dijo su padre mientras lily preocupada apretó la mano de su hija mientras tenia en brazos a la pequeña Sirius y Remus ni se diga

 **Estaban mirando directamente a los ojos de un perro monstruoso, un perro que llenaba todo el espacio entre el suelo y el techo. Tenía tres cabezas, seis ojos enloquecidos, tres narices que** **olfateaban** **en dirección a ellos y tres bocas chorreando saliva entre los amarillentos colmillos. Estaba casi inmóvil, con los seis ojos fijos en ellos, y Holly supo que la única razón por la que no los había matado ya era porque la súbita aparición lo había cogido por sorpresa. Pero se recuperaba rápidamente: sus profundos gruñidos eran inconfundibles. Holly abrió la puerta. Entre** **Filch** **y la muerte, prefería a** **Filch** **.**  
— buenas prioridades — dijo su padrino besando su frente  
**—** ahora sal pequeña — dijo Remus

 **Retrocedieron y Holly cerró la puerta tras ellos. Corrieron, casi volaron por el pasillo.** **Filch** **debía de haber ido a buscarlos a otro lado, porque no lo vieron. Pero no les importaba: lo único que querían era alejarse del monstruo.**  
Corran corran — gritaban todos

**No dejaron de correr hasta que alcanzaron el retrato de la Dama Gorda en el séptimo piso. —¿Dónde** **os** **habíais metido?  —les preguntó, mirando sus rostros sudorosos y rojos y sus batas** **desabrochadas** **, colgando de sus hombros.**

En ese momento Fred comenzó a reir y le susurro a Holly — te acuerdas hace unas semanas cuando nos escapamos haya sabes y regresamos y lo mismo noa pregunta solo que moviendo sus cejas y te pusiste roja — dijo en su oido Hanna miro a sus padres sabia del secreto que sus padres mantienen por que si se enteran los matan

**—No importa... Hocico de cerdo, hocico de cerdo  —jadeó Holly, y el retrato se movió para dejarlos pasar. Se atropellaron para entrar en la sala común y se desplomaron en los sillones.**

**— ahora a dormir — dijo molly aún** **pasmada** **de lo que acaba de leer y acabando de leer castigara a ron Weasley**

**Pasó un  rato antes de que nadie hablara. Neville, por otra parte, parecía que nunca más podría decir una palabra. —¿Qué pretenden, teniendo una cosa así encerrada en el colegio?  —dijo finalmente Ron**  
**—** buena pregunta señor Weasley — dijo alastor   
— e gracias — dijo ron rojo

 **—. Si algún perro necesita ejercicio, es ése. Hermione había recuperado el aliento y el mal carácter.**  
— lo dice la que nunca se enoja — dijo Hermione  
— yo pero si nunca me enojo— comentó Holly  
— si claro nunca — dijo su novio sarcásticamente quien lastimosamente lo escucho  
— que dije Fred gideon Weasley — dijo su novia   
— nada amor — dijo él chico temeroso mientras sus hermanos se reían de el   
— domado— mormuro Sirius  
— si por tu ahijada — dijo Fred 

**—¿Es que no tenéis ojos en la cara?  —dijo enfadada—. ¿No** **visteis** **lo que había debajo de él? —¿El suelo?  —sugirió Holly**

**—** yo estaria preocupada por sus cabezas— dijo Lily y James

**—. No miré sus patas, estaba demasiado ocupada observando sus cabezas. —No, el suelo no. Estaba encima de una trampilla. Es evidente que está vigilando algo.**

los que sabían que era lo que escondía se asombraron lo que tres niños de 11 años buscara respuestas

**Se puso de pie, mirándolos indignada. —Espero que estéis satisfechos. Nos podía haber matado. O peor, expulsado.**

— Hermione mi niña tienes que ordenar tus prioridades — dijo Sirius

 **Ahora, si no** **os** **importa, me voy a la cama. Ron la contempló boquiabierto. —No, no nos importa  —dijo—  Nosotros no la hemos arrastrado, ¿no? Pero Hermione le había dado a Holly   algo más para pensar, mientras se metía en la cama.**  
— Holly Jamie Potter — dijo su madre   
— solo ten cuidado si eres igual de cabezotas que tu padre  & yo y que decir decir de lo curiosa no haras caso— dijo Lily abrazándola

**El perro vigilaba algo... ¿Qué había dicho Hagrid?** **Gringotts** **era el lugar más seguro del mundo para cualquier cosa que uno quisiera ocultar... excepto tal vez Hogwarts. Parecía que Holly había descubierto dónde estaba el paquetito arrugado de la cámara setecientos trece.**

**alastor la miro muy sorprendido**  
**Mientras sus padres ya también descubrieron lo que aguardaba el perro solo esperaban que estuviera a salvo por que si no ardería troya**

 **—** bien quien lee — dijo George  
— yo — dijo lee Jordán  
— antes de leer vamos a comer pues ya vi que él señor Weasley y los Potter tienen hambre — dijo albus pues se escuchó el sonido de los estomago

Nota   
En la semana subo otro hasta la otra semana


	11. Capitulo charla de media noche

Después de que todos cenaran subieron a las habitaciones los invitados fueron a habitaciones especiales excepto los que se trajeron del pasado para estar con sus hijos , lily en compañia de alice se fueron con. Las chicas a su habitación James mientras tanto se fue con ron y los gemelos Sirius y Remus también solo que James queria saber las intenciones del pelirrojo con su nena haciendo que los gemelos los mereoradores fran y ron por que según el quería ver lo que él padre de su amiga le haria su hermano y seria muy divertido sabia por Sirius que James Potter era uno de los mejores en trasformación

* con las chicas *   
Al entrar lily trasformó una mesa en una cuna y acostó a la pequeña holly quien se habia quedado dormida en los brazos de tío monny y alice hizo lo mismo para él pequeño neville lo bueno es que los niños ya estaban dormidos asi que las chicas se sentaron en las camas y comenzaron a hablar   
– bien holly como es tu relación con Fred – pregunto su madr  
– pues va bien lo amo – dijo su hija suspirando  
– y ya tuvieron ya sabes – pregunto de nuevo haciendo que las chicas del cuarto quisieren saber   
– si ya – dijo sonrojándose   
Las chicas soltaron un chillido de emocion   
– no sabia que tu y mi hermano ya – solto Ginny ( Ginny tambien estaba en la habitación las únicas que no estan son lavender y parvati )   
– y cuando fue – volvio a decir   
– después del baile de navidad fue perfecto – dijo con un suspiro recordado como fue esa ves a la luz de la luna y   
– se están cuidando verdad – pregunto su madre – no queremos que nazca hanna antes de tiempo – volvio a decir   
– si mama nos cuidamos – comentó su hija roja   
– y como fue – pregunta su hija   
– por que tu y papa son tan empalagosos todo él dia pasan pegados – volvió a decir hann  
– Hanna Mariel Weasley Potter eso no se dice – dijo su madre enojada   
– perdón mama – lamento Hanna   
– yo también quiero saber – dijo lily Acompañada de Ginny alice y Hanna hermione ya sabia de la primera vez de su amiga pues no habia llegado a dormir y al dia siguiente ni siquiera podia sentarse y la cara de felicidad   
– Bueno esta bien – dijo   
Y comenzó a recordar   
Flasback   
Después de que cedric le dijiera lo del huevo Fred la esperaba ariba cuando llego a su lado él estaba a su lado Fred tenia cara de celos asi que holly lo beso y él le siguió él beso cuando terminaron de besarse Fred le caricio la mejilla y holly se recostó en su pecho él tomo su mano y entraron a la torre habia muy pocos estudiantes el se sentó en los sillones a esperarla pues después tenían una cita en la torre de astronomía y ella iria por la capa cuando la agarrio noto que hermione no estaba ni sus compañeras asi que bajo a la sala común y ahí estaba su chico esperando cuando llego hasta él tomo su mano y salieron él se puso la capa y la tapó caminaron hacia la torre de astronomía donde por muy raro que suene no habia nadie haci que se quitaron la capa y comenzó hablarse cuando él tomo su mentón y la beso él beso iba lento cuando comenzó a subir de nivel el ya no besaba sus labios si no su cuello dejando pequeños mordiscos holly suspiraba, la ropa comenzó a estorbar holly no supo cuando Fred ya no tenia la túnica si no mostraba su torso desnudo y Muy trabajado por él entrenamiento holly comenzó a pasar su mano por sus músculos y de nuevo comenzaron a besar mientras fred la besaba quitaba él vestido dejandola en brasier y bragaz y de nuevo bajaba sus labios por cuello y clavículas besandolas y dejando marcas   
Fred quito su bracier mientras besaba sus labios acariciaba sus pechos  holly suspiraba en sus labios cuando recobraron la conciencia holly se puso roja  fred la miro y se puso rojo cuando le pregunto estas bien ella asintió y iban a comenzar a vesirse cuando holly le tomo la mano y le dijo estoy lista Fred la beso y de nuevo beso sus  labios y acariciaba sus piernas y de nuevo los besos bajaron desde su cuello pechos y vientre llegando a sus  bragas fred la volvió a mirar y holly solo asintió y las bajo beso sus labios menores su lenguita entraba en su vagina voltio para mirar a holly ella estaba roja y suspiraba él primer dedo entró y holly se estremeció pero. Comenzó hacer tijera con otro de sus dedos hasta holly estaba preparada Fred se paro y quito él pantalon y los boxer y se recostó en sima de holly donde la beso tomó su miembro y lo adentro en la vagina de holly se espero a que se acostumbrara al tamaño y al dolor mientras comenzaba a moverse la besaba para que el dolor se le pasara y le cuando el dolor paso Fred pues holly ya no hacia muecas de dolor  comenzó a moverse mas y mas los gemidos de los dos señalaba que los dos se amaban por que no estaban tienendo sexo el le hacia el amor a esa pequeña pelinegra que se metió en su corazon desde él primero de septiembre del 91 en la estacion   
Sacando de sus pensamientos holly dijo   
– te amo Fred – mientras llegaba al orgasmo   
– yo también pequeña – le responde igual llegando al orgasmo  cuando termino y salio de ella y se acostó a su lado holly se acomodo en su pecho mientras él le acariciaba él pelo y la besaba. la respiración de los dos se tranquilisaba y se quedaron dormidos juntos desnudos   
Al.dia siguiente dia se despertaron cuando la luz del sol les calo el la beso para después vestirse y ponerse la capa salieron de la torre de astronomía y caminaron hacia la torre de grinffodor al entraron a la sala común donde no habia nadie en las escaleras se despidieron besándose cada uno subió a su habitación holly entro y se acostó hermione la vio con una mirada feliz despues de bañarse y tomarse una pastilla anticosetiva que le habia robado a su tia Petunia para él pelo ( las pastillas para evitar tener bebés es buena para él crecimiento del pelo ) y salio cuando caminaba no le dolia solo al sentarese y hermione lo noto cuando se sentó a lado de ella en él desayuno a si que después holly le conto lo que paso esa noche   
Fin del flasbak   
Las chicas suspiraron por lo tierno que fue tal ves no fue planeado pero fue por amor   
– cuando de nuevo holly le pregunto a su hija que como comenzó a dar con teddy   
–  fue en mi quinto año él en su sexto cuando se puso celoso de david thomas un hijo de muggles pues él me invito al baile de invierno y teddy invito a mi querida prima  victorie la hija de mi tio bill – dijo al ver que iban a preguntar   
– asi que fui con el ya bailado David la iba a besar  cuando llego teddy y lo golpeo en rostro tomó a Hanna del brazo y la saco al patio donde le grito que por que dejaba besarse con un idiota   
Hanna como buena Potter y Weasley le grito y dijo que la dejara en paz teddy no aguantó y la beso desesperadamente cuando reaccionó lo cacheteo y le grite que él andaba con la perfecta princesa mientras yo era la revoltosa Weasley la bromista digna hija y nieta de bromistas el terror de las demas casas el me volvió a besar y cuando se separo  el me dijo que le gustaba y que para el era perfecta tal y como era y me pregunto si quería ser su novia el me volvió a besar cuando victorie nos encontró besándonos pego él grito en él cielo y dijo que tenia yo y el dijo que todo y ella se fue hechando humo – dijo hanna con un suspiro   
las chicas siguieron hablando hasta que calleron dormidas   
Al dia siguiente en él gran comedor notaron a Fred con un ojo morado y el pelo azul mientras a James Potter se le via feliz cuando holly se acerco a su novio le pregunto quien habia hecho eso cuando lily le.grito mientras le pasaba  la pequeña holly a Remus para asi golpear a gusto a su esposo  
– James Charlus Potter que le hicieron a Fred – grito colérica su esposa   
– lily flor si supieras lo que el cabello de jengibre le hizo a mi pequeña – hizo un puchero  
– yo veo que tu pequeña se quejara – dijo mientras observaba a su hija y yerno hablar  mientras tanto con Fred y holly   
– que paso para que mi padre te hiciera esto – pregunto preocupada   
– se entero por george que tu y yo ya sabes – dijo mientras movía sus cejas   
Holly lo.miro interrogante asi que su novio comenzó a hablar   
flasback  
Cuarto de los chicos una vez que se pusieran la pijama mientras Fred se quitaba la Camisa y tambien los pantalones en su cuello se notaba un chupeton cosa que no quería que lo vieran pero él bloca foja de George lo hizo diciendo   
– ayer tu y holly se dirvertieron verda – dijo moviendo sus cejas sucesivamente   
iba a callarlo cuando la varita de james Potter la tenia en él cuello y no decir de la mirada de muerte que Sirius y Remus me daban   
– pervertido que les has hecho a mi pequeña – grito furioso mientras me daba un golpe en el ojo yo no conteste  cuando me solto apunto con su varita y hizo que mi pelo se volviera azul era tan poderoso el hechizo que no pude quitármelo hasta dentro de un dia según palabras de Sirius   
Fin del Flasback   
holly se iba a parar a regañar a su padre cuando entro hanna con teddy él la tenia abrazandola por la cintura cuando Fred le dijo que dejara asu nena los merearadores lo miraron burlón su hija como digna slytherin beso a su novio enfrente de su padre tios padrino y abuelos cosa que todos los celosos gritaron que la soltara cuando molly lily y holly les gritaron que se sentaran   
Y así lo hicieron y comenzaron a comer mientras bromeaban y no faltaban las miradas asesina por parte de los padres celosos y los golpes por parte de sus parejas cuando a cavaron Remus tomo él libro y leyó   
–  **él viaje en la estación 9¾ –** leyo el hombre lobo

Nota de capitulo  
Nuevo capitulo espero les guste hasta la proxima


	12. Capitulo 10

  1. Después de comer siguieron leyendo

**Halloween** — leyó  lee Jordán

  **Malfoy no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, cuando vio que Holly y Ron todavía estaban en Hogwarts al día siguiente, con aspecto cansado pero muy alegres**.

— jaja en tu cara  Malfoy — dijieron los gemelos Weasley

**En realidad, por la mañana Holly y Ron pensaron que el encuentro**  
**con el perro de tres cabezas había sido una excelente aventura,**  
**—** enserio Holly tu y tus aventuras terminaran Matando me algún día  — dijo Fred a su ¿ novia? ( si consiguen saber de que eran los anillos )   
— sabes él por que hago esto — dijo a su  novio besándolo  tuvieron que separarse por mcgonagall y los celosos entre ellos ron

**y ya estaban preparados para tener otra. Mientras tanto, Holly le habló a Ron del paquete que había sido llevado de** **Gringotts** **a Hogwarts,**   
— enserio que no le cuentas a Ron — se preguntan los gemelos  
— las cosas de chicas con esas cosas se las cuento a las chicas — dijo Holly   
Y le susurro. Asu novio y lo que hago cuando estoy sola contigo

**y pasaron largo rato preguntándose qué podía ser aquello para necesitar una protección así. —Es algo muy valioso, o muy peligroso  —dijo Ron. —O las dos cosas  —opinó  Holly  Pero como lo único que sabían con seguridad del misterioso objeto era que tenía unos cinco centímetros de largo,**

**—** las mejores cosas vienen en empaques pequeños señorita Potter — dijo él profesor dumbbuldore

**no tenían muchas posibilidades de adivinarlo sin otras pistas. Ni Neville ni Hermione demostraron el menor interés en lo que había debajo del perro y la trampilla.**

— solo que a uno le duro poco — dijo Teddy haciendo sonrojar a la castaña

**Lo único que le importaba a Neville era no volver a acercarse nunca más al animal. Hermione se negaba a hablar con Holly y Ron, pero como era una** **sabihonda** **mandona, los chicos lo consideraron como un premio**.  
— eso fue grosero chicos — dijo molly  
— lo sentimos hermi — dijieron ambos abrazando la y ella se le unió al abrazo en él comedor se veia pocas amistades como esta

**Lo que realmente deseaban en aquel momento era poder vengarse de Malfoy y, para su gran satisfacción, la posibilidad llegó una semana más tarde, por correo.**

— en tu cara Malfoy — dijo burlón Sirius   
Hanna miro a su suegro y al padre del novio de su hermana menor

**Mientras las lechuzas volaban por el Gran Comedor, como de costumbre, la atención de todos se fijó de inmediato en  un paquete largo y delgado, que llevaban seis lechuzas blancas. Holly estaba tan interesada  como los demás en ver qué contenía, y se sorprendió mucho cuando las lechuzas bajaron y dejaron el paquete frente a él, tirando al suelo su tocino. Se estaban alejando, cuando otra lechuza dejó caer una carta sobre el paquete. Holly abrió el sobre para leer primero la carta y fue una suerte, porque decía: NO ABRAS EL PAQUETE EN LA MESA  Contiene tu nueva** **Nimbus** **2.000, pero no quiero que todos sepan que te han comprado una escoba, porque también querrán una. Oliver** **Wood** **te esperará esta noche en el campo de** **quidditch** **a las siete, para tu primera sesión de entrenamiento. Profesora McGonagall**  
— eso es favoritismo — dijo la chang   
— celosa changa — dijo Ginny   
— de ustedes nunca — dijo chang  
— eso no se ve — dijo Holly

**Holly tuvo dificultades para ocultar su alegría, mientras le alcanzaba la nota a Ron. —¡Una** **Nimbus** **2.000!  —gimió Ron con envidia—. Yo nunca he tocado ninguna.**   
— ahora e montado una mejor — dijo el

**Salieron rápidamente del comedor para abrir el paquete en privado, antes de la primera clase, pero a mitad de camino se encontraron con** **Crabbe** **Y Goyle, que les cerraban el  camino. Malfoy le quitó el paquete a Holly y lo examinó.**  
— seguro que no eres cleptómano — dijo Astoria   
— no greengas — dijo Draco   
— eso no parece — dijo de nuevo  
— que es cleptómano — dijo Roger Davies   
— es una enfermedad donde la persona roba aunque no lo necesite— dijo Holly   
— eso no se hace Draco  castigado dos semanas — lo regaño su madre quien por primera vez habla en toda la lectura Hanna y Teddy le sonrieron esa era la tia Narcisa que ellos recuerdan

**—Es una escoba  —dijo,** **devolviéndoselo** **bruscamente, con una mezcla de celos y rencor en su cara—. Esta vez lo has hecho, Potter. Los de primer año no tienen permiso para tener una**.   
— celoso Malfoy — dijo burlon sirius   
— de quien de una cara rajada nunca — dijo Draco   
— eso no es lo que se ve — dijo Remus

**Ron no pudo resistirse. —No es ninguna escoba vieja  —dijo—. Es una** **Nimbus** **2.000. ¿Cuál dijiste que tenías en casa, Malfoy, una** **Comet** **260?  —Ron rió con aire burlón—. Las** **Comet** **parecen veloces, pero no tienen nada que hacer con las** **Nimbus** **.**

— zas en toda la cara Malfoy — dijieron los gemelos Weasley y los mereadores

**—¿Qué sabes tú, Weasley, si no puedes comprar ni la mitad del palo?  — replicó Malfoy—. Supongo que tú y tus hermanos tenéis que ir reuniendo la escoba ramita a ramita.**   
Varias varitas apuntaban al rubio pero Bill  hablo   
— chicos tranquilos solo habla por que a el le falta algo que nosotros tenemos y el no amor — dijo abrazando asu familia solo que él  en abrazo se le unió Hermione y Holly

**Antes de que Ron pudiera contestarle, el profesor** **Flitwick** **apareció detrás de Malfoy —No** **os** **estaréis peleando, ¿verdad,  chicos?  —preguntó con voz chillona. —A Potter le han enviado una escoba, profesor  —dijo rápidamente Malfoy. —Sí, sí, está muy bien  —dijo el profesor** **Flitwick** **, mirando radiante a Holly—. La profesora McGonagall me habló de las circunstancias especiales, Potter**.

— y boom en tu cara perra — dijo Sirius   
— señor Black — dijo Minny   
— si Minny — dijo él perro  
— ese lenguaje señor Black y que le dije de decirme Minny — dijo mcgonagall   
— lo siento profesora— dijo pero no lo sentía

**¿Y qué modelo es? —Una** **Nimbus** **2.000, señor  —dijo Holly, tratando de no reír ante la cara de horror de Malfoy—. Y realmente es gracias a Malfoy que la tengo.**

— ni lo recuerdes — dijo su padre

**Holly y Ron subieron por la escalera, conteniendo la risa ante la evidente furia y confusión de Malfoy. —Bueno, es verdad  —continuó Holly cuando llegaron al final de la escalera de mármol—. Si él no hubiera robado la** **Recordadora** **de Neville, yo no estaría en el equipo... —¿Así que crees que es un premio por quebrantar las reglas?  —Se oyó una voz irritada a sus espaldas.**

**Hermione bajo la cabeza pues entendió por que los chicos no le hablaban en esa época**

**Hermione subía la escalera, mirando con aire de desaprobación el paquete de Holly —Pensaba** **qe** **no nos hablabas —dijo Holly. —Sí, continúa así  —dijo Ron—. Es mucho mejor para nosotros. Hermione se alejó con la nariz hacia arriba.**  
Él trio de oro se abrazaron   
Nadie dijo nada

**Durante aquel día, Holly tuvo que esforzarse por atender a las clases. Su mente volvía al dormitorio, donde su escoba nueva estaba debajo de la cama, o se iba al campo de** **quidditch** **, donde aquella misma noche aprendería a jugar. Durante la cena comió sin  darse cuenta de lo que tragaba, y luego se apresuró**  
**—** no se como sacas buenas calificaciones — dijo Hermione   
Holly solo se encogió de hombros

**a subir con Ron, para sacar; por fin, a la** **Nimbus** **2.000 de su paquete. —Oh enserio se emociona por una escoba —suspiró** **hermonie** **, cuando la escoba rodó sobre la colcha de la cama de Holly. Hasta Holly, que no sabía nada sobre las diferencias en  las escobas, pensó que parecía maravillosa. Pulida y brillante, con el mango de caoba, tenía una larga cola de ramitas rectas y, escrito en letras doradas: «** **Nimbus** **2.000».**

— tienes que prestarmela — dijo James   
— en realidad tengo otra — dijo su hija   
— dada por su padrino y que la selección irlandesa utiliza — dijo Sirius

**Cerca de las siete, Holly salió del castillo y se encaminó hacia el campo de** **quidditch** **. Nunca había estado en aquel estadio deportivo. Había cientos de asientos elevados en tribunas alrededor del terreno de juego, para que los espectadores estuvieran a suficiente altura para ver lo que ocurría. En cada extremo del campo había tres postes dorados con aros en la punta. Le recordaron los palitos de plástico con los que los niños** **muggles** **hacían burbujas, sólo que éstos eran de quince metros de alto.**  
— mira si yo pensé lo mismo — dijo Lily Y los hijos de muggles asintieron 

**Demasiado deseosa de volver a volar antes de que llegara** **Wood** **, Holly montó en su escoba y dio una patada en el suelo. Qué sensación. Subió hasta los postes dorados y luego bajó con rapidez al terreno de juego. La** **Nimbus** **2.000 iba donde ella quería con sólo tocarla.**  
Amaba volar eso no lo negaba solo que ahora la perra de la cara de sapo les prohibido jugar

**—¡Eh, Potter, baja! Había llegado Oliver** **Wood** **. Llevaba una caja grande de madera debajo del brazo. Holly aterrizó cerca de** **élla** **. —Muy bonito  —dijo** **Wood** **, con los ojos brillantes**  
— mucho muy bonito — dijo su novio

**—. Ya veo lo que quería decir McGonagall, realmente tienes un talento natural. Voy a enseñarte las reglas esta noche y luego te unirás al equipo, para el entrenamiento, tres veces por semana. Abrió la caja. Dentro había cuatro pelotas de distinto tamaño. —Bueno  —dijo** **Wood** **—. El** **quidditch** **es fácil de entender; aunque no tan fácil de jugar. Hay siete jugadores en cada equipo. Tres se llaman cazadores. —Tres cazadores  —repitió Harriet, mientras** **Wood** **sacaba una pelota rojo brillante, del tamaño de un balón de fútbol. —Esta pelota se llama** **quaffle** **—dijo** **Wood** **—. Los cazadores se tiran la** **quaffle** **y tratan de pasarla por uno de los aros de gol. Obtienen diez puntos cada vez que la** **quaffle** **pasa por un aro. ¿Me sigues? —Los cazadores tiran la** **quaffle** **y la pasan por los aros de gol  —recitó Holly—. Entonces es una especie de baloncesto, pero con escobas y seis canastas. —¿Qué es el baloncesto?  —preguntó** **Wood** **. —Olvídalo  —respondió  rápidamente Holly**  
— bien dicho — dijo Hermione pues los sangre pura iban a preguntar  
— te lo digo  en él descanso abuelo— dijo Hanna a su abuelo paterno

**—Hay otro jugador en cada lado, que se llama guardián. Yo soy guardián de Gryffindor. Tengo que volar alrededor de nuestros aros y detener los lanzamientos del otro equipo. —Tres cazadores y un guardián  —dijo Holly, decidido a recordarlo  todo—. Y juegan con la** **quaffle** **. Perfecto, ya lo tengo.**

**—** ves el explica lo básico no como otros — dijo Lily mirando a su esposo  
Y él se sonrojo

**¿Y para qué son ésas?  —Señaló las tres pelotas restantes. —Ahora te lo enseñaré —dijo** **Wood** **—. Toma esto. Dio a Holly un pequeño palo, parecido a un bate de béisbol. —Voy a enseñarte para qué son  —dijo** **Wood**

Te la avento a si nomás sin decirte — dijo Lily enojada

**—. Esas dos son las** **bludgers** **. Enseñó Holly dos pelotas idénticas, pero negras y un poco más pequeñas que la roja** **quaffle** **Holly notó que parecían querer escapar de las tiras que las sujetaban dentro de la caja. —Quédate atrás  —previno** **Wood** **Holly**

**.  Se inclinó y soltó una de las** **bludgers** **. De inmediato, la pelota negra se elevó en el aire y se lanzó contra la cara de Holly. Holly la rechazó con el bate, para impedir que le rompiera la nariz, y la mandó volando por el aire. Pasó zumbando alrededor de  ellos y luego se tiró contra** **Wood** **, que se las arregló para sujetarla contra el suelo. —¿Ves?  —dijo** **Wood** **jadeando, metiendo la pelota en la caja a la fuerza y** **asegurándola** **con las tiras—. Las** **bludgers** **andan por ahí, tratando de derribar a los jugadores de  las escobas. Por eso hay dos golpeadores en cada equipo (los gemelos Weasley son los nuestros). Su trabajo es proteger a su equipo de las** **bludgers** **y** **desviarlas** **hacia el equipo contrario.**  
Los gemelos inflaron sus pechos con orgullo

**¿Lo has entendido? —Tres cazadores tratan de hacer puntos con la** **quaffle** **, el guardián vigila los aros y los golpeadores mantienen alejadas las** **bludgers** **de su equipo  — resumiendo a Holly. —Muy bien  —dijo** **Wood** **. —Hum... ¿han matado las** **bludgers** **alguna vez a alguien?  —preguntó Holly, deseando que no se le notara la preocupación. —Nunca en Hogwarts. Hemos tenido algunas mandíbulas rotas, pero nada peor hasta ahora.**

james se sobo donde la bludgers lo golpeo en su ultimo año

**Bueno, el último miembro del equipo es el buscador. Ese eres tú. Y no tienes que preocuparte por la** **quaffle** **o las** **bludgers** **... —Amenos que me rompan la cabeza. —Tranquila, los Weasley son los oponentes perfectos para las** **bludgers** **. Quiero decir que ellos son como una pareja de** **bludgers** **humanos**.

Y de nuevo inflaron su pecho con orgullo

**Wood** **buscó en la caja y sacó la última pelota. Comparada con las otras,**  
**era pequeña, del tamaño de una nuez grande. Era de un dorado brillante y con pequeñas alas plateadas.**

— desde bebe te gusto la snitch — dijo James   
— cuando la vez tratas de atraparla — dijo de nuevo

**—Esta dorada** **—continuó** **Wood** **—  es la** **snitch** **. Es la pelota más importante de todas. Cuesta mucho de atrapar por lo rápida y difícil de ver que es. El trabajo del buscador es atraparla. Tendrás que ir y venir entre  cazadores, golpeadores, la** **quaffle** **y las** **bludgers** **, antes de que la coja el otro buscador, porque cada vez que un buscador la atrapa, su equipo gana ciento cincuenta puntos extra, así que prácticamente acaba siendo el ganador. Por eso molestan tanto a los  buscadores. Un partido de** **quidditch** **sólo termina cuando se atrapa la** **snitch** **, así que puede durar muchísimo. Creo que el record fue tres meses. Tenían que traer sustitutos para que los jugadores pudieran dormir... Bueno, eso es todo. ¿Alguna pregunta? Holly negó con la cabeza. Entendía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer; el problema era conseguirlo. —Todavía no vamos a practicar con la** **snitch** **—dijo** **Wood** **,** **guardándola** **con cuidado en la caja—. Está demasiado oscuro y podríamos perderla. Vamos a probar con unas  pocas de éstas. Sacó una bolsa con pelotas de golf de su bolsillo y, unos pocos minutos más tarde,** **Wood** **y Holly estaban en el aire.** **Wood** **tiraba las pelotas de golf lo más fuertemente que podía en todas las direcciones, para que Holly las atrapara.**  
Hanna suspiro en su tiempo su mama entreno a Lily mientras que su padre a su hermano albus y a George II mientras que a ella y a James Sirius los entreno su tia Ginny

**Ésta no  perdió ni una y** **Wood** **estaba muy satisfecho. Después de media hora se hizo de noche y no pudieron continuar. —La copa de** **quidditch** **llevará nuestro nombre este año  —dijo** **Wood** **lleno de alegría mientras regresaban al castillo**  
Holly suspiro pues se perdio la final   
Fred la abrazo

**—. No me sorprendería que** **resultaras** **ser mejor jugadora que Charles Weasley. Él podría jugar en el equipo de Inglaterra si no se hubiera ido a cazar dragones.**  
**—** los cuido que es otra cosa — dijo charly

**Tal vez fue porque estaba ocupado tres noches a la semana con las prácticas de** **quidditch** **, además de todo el trabajo del colegio,  la razón por la que Holly se sorprendió al comprobar que ya llevaba dos meses en Hogwarts.**  
**—** Felicidades cachorra — dijieron los mereadores bailando raro los pequeños estaban dormidos después de que sus madres cambiaran sus pañales y les dieran de comer

**El castillo era mucho más su casa de lo que nunca había sido** **Privet** **Drive** **. Sus clases, también, eran cada vez más interesantes, una vez aprendidos los principios básicos. En la mañana de Halloween se despertaron con el delicioso aroma de calabaza asada flotando por todos los pasillos.**  
Los hambrientos suspiraron oor la mencion de comida

**Pero lo mejor fue que el profesor** **Flitwick** **anunció en su clase de Encantamientos que pensaba que ya estaban listos para empezar a hacer volar objetos, algo que todos se morían por hacer; desde que vieron cómo hacía volar el sapo de Neville. El profesor** **Flitwick** **puso a la clase por parejas para que practicaran. La pareja de Holly era Seamus** **Finnigan** **(lo que fue un alivio, porque Neville  había tratado de llamar su atención).**

Holly suspiro pues en esa ves se equivocó de compañero   
Y le sonrio a Neville Quien le de volvio la sonrisa

**Ron, sin embargo, tuvo que trabajar con Hermione** **Granger** **. Era difícil decir quién estaba más enfadado de los dos. La muchacha no les hablaba desde el día en que Holly recibió su escoba. —Y ahora no** **os** **olvidéis de ese  bonito movimiento de muñeca que hemos estado practicando  —dijo con voz aguda el profesor; subido a sus libros, como de  costumbre—. Agitar y golpear; recordad, agitar y golpear. Y pronunciar las palabras mágicas correctamente es muy importante también, no** **os** **olvidéis nunca del mago** **Baruffio** **, que dijo «ese» en lugar de «efe» y se encontró tirado en el suelo con un búfalo en el pecho.**  
**—** eso no es verdad — dijieron los bromistas   
— como saben — dijieron en toda él gran salon   
— por que ya lo intentamos y nada paso — dijieron

**Era muy difícil. Holly y Seamus agitaron y golpearon, pero la pluma que debía volar hasta el techo no se movía del pupitre.  Seamus se puso tan impaciente que la pinchó con su varita y le prendió fuego, y Holly tuvo que apagarlo con su sombrero.**

En él gran comedor se reían

**Ron, en la mesa próxima, no estaba teniendo mucha más suerte**. —¡ **Wingardium** **leviosa** **!  —gritó, agitando sus largos brazos como un molino. —Lo estás diciendo mal.  —Holly oyó que Hermione lo reñía**  
— uy tío ron eso no se dice — dijo Hanna

**—. Es** **Wingar** **-** **dium** **levi-o-** **sa** **, pronuncia** **gar** **más claro y más largo.**  
— uy me huele a problemas — dijo Hanna   
— uy 5 galeones a que terminan mal — dijo Teddy   
— acepto — dijo Sirius y James

**—Dilo, tú, entonces, si eres tan inteligente  —dijo Ron con rabia. Hermione se** **arremangó** **las mangas de su túnica, agitó la varita y dijo las palabras mágicas. La pluma se elevó del pupitre y llegó hasta más de un metro por encima de sus cabezas. —¡Oh, bien hecho!  —gritó el profesor** **Flitwick** **, aplaudiendo—. ¡Mirad, Hermione** **Granger** **lo ha conseguido! Al finalizar la clase, Ron estaba de muy mal humor. —No es raro que nadie la aguante  —dijo a Holly, cuando se abrían paso en el pasillo—. Es una pesadilla, te lo digo en serio. Alguien chocó contra Holly.**

— eres un idiota ron — dijo Ginny   
Mientras lo golpeó en la cabeza lo raro es que su madre no lo reto

**Era Hermione. Holly pudo ver su cara y le sorprendió ver que estaba llorando. —Creo que te ha oído. —¿Y qué?  —dijo Ron, aunque parecía un poco incómodo.**  
— ya se arrepintió — dijo Teddy  n  
Hanna solo negó y le recordo a James y Rose siempre peleaban y terminaron juntos ( me encanta la pareja de Rose x James )

**—. Ya debe de haberse dado cuenta de que no tiene amigos. Hermione no apareció en la clase siguiente y no la vieron en toda la tarde.**

Holly abrazo a Hermione y ron se les unió solo que no se separaron

**De camino al Gran Comedor, para la fiesta de Halloween, Holly y Ron oyeron que** **Parvati** **Patil** **le decía a su amiga** **Lavender** **que Hermione estaba llorando en el cuarto de baño de las niñas y que deseaba que la dejaran sola.**

— ya veo cuando dijeron que tio ron era un idiota — dijo Teddy a su novia   
— y que lo digas — dijo

**Ron pareció más molesto aún, pero un momento más tarde habían entrado en el Gran Comedor; donde las decoraciones de Halloween les hicieron olvidar a Hermione.**  
**—** que buenos amigos tengo — dijo Hermione   
— lo sentimos hermi — dijieron sus amigos abrazandola

**Mil murciélagos** **aleteaban** **desde las paredes y el techo, mientras que otro millar más pasaba entre las mesas, como nubes negras, haciendo temblar las velas de las calabazas. El festín apareció de pronto en los platos dorados, como había ocurrido en el banquete de principio de año. Holly se estaba sirviendo una patata con su piel, cuando el profesor** **Quirrell** **llegó rápidamente al comedor; con el turbante torcido y cara de terror. Todos lo contemplaron mientras se acercaba al profesor Dumbledore, se apoyaba sobre la mesa y jadeaba:**

— ese idiota como nos pudo engañar — dijo Holly   
— era un idiota — dijo ron

**—Un trol... en las mazmorras... Pensé que debía saberlo. Y se desplomó en el suelo. Se produjo un tumulto. Para que se hiciera el silencio, el profesor Dumbledore tuvo que hacer salir varios fuegos artificiales de su varita.**

**—** o yo se hacer eso — dijo Hanna   
— como — preguntan todos   
— me lo enseñó el mejor — dijo sonriendo pues en su época cuando mcgonagall la castigaba hablaba con dumbuldore y le enseñó varias cosas y que decir de Snape

**—Prefectos  —exclamó—,** **conducid** **a vuestros grupos a los dormitorios, de inmediato. Percy estaba en su elemento. —¡** **Seguidme** **! ¡Los de primer año,** **manteneos** **juntos! ¡No necesitáis temer al trol si seguís mis órdenes!**

— pomposo — dijo George  
— pero le tienen que hacer caso — dijo molly   
— le hicieron caso verdad — dijo mirando a ron y a Holly  y ellos sólo le sonrieron

**Ahora, venid conmigo. Haced sitio, tienen que pasar los de primer año. ¡Perdón, soy un prefecto! —¿Cómo ha podido entrar aquí un trol?  —preguntó Holly,**  
— eso me pregunto yo — dijo alastor

**mientras subían por la escalera. —No tengo ni idea, parece ser que son realmente estúpidos  —dijo Ron—. Tal vez** **Peeves** **lo dejó entrar; como broma de Halloween.**  
— na peeves no le haria eso a domby lo estima mucho — dieron los bromistas

**Pasaron entre varios grupos de alumnos que corrían en distintas direcciones. Mientras se abrían camino entre un tumulto de confundidos** **Hufflepuffs** **, Holly súbitamente se aferró al brazo de Ron. —¡Acabo de acordarme...**  
— Hermione — gritan preocupados en el gran comedor

**Hermione! —¿Qué pasa con ella? —No sabe nada del trol.**  
**— avisarle a un profesor lo hicieron verdad — dijo las madres preocupadas**

**Ron se mordió el labio. —Oh, bueno  —dijo enfadado—. Pero que Percy no nos vea.**  
Molly abrazo a su hijo menor y lily ni se diga

**Se agacharon y se mezclaron con los** **Hufflepuffs** **que iban hacia el otro lado, se deslizaron por un pasillo desierto y corrieron hacia el cuarto de baño de las niñas. Acababan de doblar una esquina cuando oyeron pasos rápidos a sus espaldas. —¡Percy!  —susurró Ron, empujando a Holly detrás de un gran buitre de**

**piedra. Sin embargo, al mirar; no  vieron a Percy, sino a Snape.**  
— tal ves quería robarla — dijo James  
— o quería proteger — dijo Remus y lily los mereadores restantes ya sabían lo que era lo que escondía en Séptimo piso

**Cruzó el pasillo y desapareció de la vista. —¿Qué es lo que está haciendo?  —murmuró Holly—. ¿Por qué no está en las mazmorras, con el resto de los profesores? —No tengo la menor idea.**  
— ahora ya lo se — dijo Holly para sus amigos que para otros

**Lo más silenciosamente posible, se arrastraron por el otro pasillo, detrás de los pasos apagados del profesor. —Se dirige al tercer piso  —dijo Holly, pero Ron levantó la mano. —¿No sientes un olor raro? Holly** **olfateó** **y un aroma especial llegó a su nariz, una mezcla de calcetines sucios y baño público que nadie limpia.**  
Las mujeres hicieron cara de asco una de primero hasta vómito

**Y lo oyeron, un gruñido y las pisadas inseguras de unos pies gigantescos. Ron señaló al fondo del pasillo, a la izquierda. Algo enorme se movía hacia ellos. Se ocultaron en las sombras y lo vieron surgir a la luz de la luna. Era una visión horrible. Más de tres metros y medio de alto y tenía la piel de color gris piedra, un descomunal cuerpo deforme y una pequeña cabeza pelada. Tenía piernas cortas, gruesas como troncos de árbol, y pies** **achatados** **y deformes. El olor que despedía era  increíble. Llevaba un gran bastón de madera que arrastraba por el suelo, porque sus brazos eran muy largos. El monstruo se detuvo en una puerta y miró hacia el interior. Agitó sus largas orejas, tomando decisiones con su minúsculo cerebro, y luego entró lentamente en la habitación.**  
— uy que feo — se quejaron las chicas   
— un momento Hermione — dijo Lily preocupada

**—La llave está en la cerradura  —susurró Holly—. Podemos encerrarlo allí. —Buena idea  —respondió Ron con voz agitada.**

— yo digo que fue mala idea — dijo hanna sin sabía la historia   
— creo que si — dijo Teddy

**Se acercaron hacia la puerta abierta con la boca seca, rezando para que el trol no decidiera salir. De un  gran salto, Holly pudo empujar la puerta y echarle la llave. —¡Sí! Animados con la victoria, comenzaron a correr por el pasillo para volver, pero al llegar a la esquina oyeron algo que hizo que sus corazones se detuvieran: un grito agudo y aterrorizado,  que procedía del lugar que acababan de cerrar con llave. —Oh, no  —dijo Ron, tan pálido como el Barón Sanguinario. —¡Es el cuarto de baño de las chicas!  —bufó Holly.**

— Hermione — gritaron las personas que conocian a la castaña

**—¡Hermione!  —dijeron al** **unísono** **. Era lo último que querían hacer; pero ¿qué opción les quedaba? Volvieron a toda velocidad hasta la puerta y dieron la vuelta a la llave, resoplando de miedo. Holly empujó la puerta y entraron corriendo. Hermione** **Granger** **estaba agazapada contra la pared opuesta, con aspecto de estar a punto de desmayarse. El personaje deforme avanzaba hacia ella, chocando contra los lavamanos.**  
lily abrazo a las dos chicas mientras molly abrazo a ron Fred estaba preparando sabia la historia pero no evito que ser preocupases

**—¡** **Distráelo** **!  —gritó Holly desesperada y tirando de un grifo, lo arrojó con toda su fuerza contra la pared. El trol se detuvo a pocos pasos de Hermione. Se balanceó, parpadeando con aire estúpido, para ver quién había hecho aquel ruido. Sus ojitos malignos**  
— ojitos malignos — dijo hanna   
— quien escribio el libro — dijo Sirius

**detectaron a Holly Vaciló y luego se abalanzó sobre ella, levantando su bastón. —¡Eh, cerebro de guisante!  —gritó Ron desde el otro extremo, tirándole una cañería de metal. El ser deforme  no pareció notar que la cañería lo golpeaba en la espalda, pero sí oyó el aullido y se detuvo otra vez, volviendo su horrible hocico hacia Ron y dando tiempo a Holly para correr. —¡Vamos, corre, corre!  —Holly gritó a Hermione, tratando de empujarla hacia la puerta,**  
— run run tia hermi— dijo Teddy

**pero la niña no se podía mover. Seguía agazapada contra la pared, con la boca abierta de miedo. Los gritos y los golpes parecían haber enloquecido al trol. Se volvió y se enfrentó con Ron, que estaba más cerca y no tenía manera de escapar. Entonces Holly hizo algo muy valiente y muy estúpido:**

Lily golpeo a james en la cabeza   
— por que me pegas lily — dijo sobando su cabeza   
— por tus malditos genes — dijo y james la abrazo y abrazo a su hijas

**corrió, dando un gran salto y se colgó, por detrás, del cuello de aquel monstruo. La atroz criatura no se daba cuenta de que Holly colgaba de su espalda, pero hasta un ser así podía sentirlo si uno le clavaba un palito de madera en la nariz, pues la varita de Holly todavía estaba en su mano cuando saltó y se había introducido directamente en uno de los orificios nasales del trol.**

— uy que asco — dijo lavender y parvati  de un color verde   
— y que lo digan dijo Hanna

**Chillando de dolor; el trol se agitó y sacudió su bastón, con Holly colgada de su cuello y luchando por su vida. En cualquier momento el monstruo la destrozaría, o le daría un golpe terrible con el bastón. Hermione estaba tirada en el suelo, aterrorizada. Ron empuñó su propia varita, sin saber qué iba a hacer; y se oyó gritar el primer hechizo que se le ocurrió: —¡** **Wingardium** **leviosa** **! El bastón salió volando de las manos del trol,**

**— eso es** **tio** **— dijo Hanna**

**se elevó, muy arriba, y luego dio la vuelta y se dejó caer con fuerza sobre la cabeza de su dueño. El trol se balanceó y cayó boca abajo con un ruido que  hizo temblar la habitación. Holly se puso de pie. Le faltaba el aire. Ron estaba allí, con la varita todavía levantada, contemplando su obra.**  
— eso es pequeño ron — dieron los gemelos

**Hermione fue la que habló primero. —¿Está... muerto? —No lo creo  —dijo Holly—. Supongo que está desmayado. Se inclinó y retiró su varita de la nariz del trol. Estaba cubierta por una gelatina gris. —** **Puaj** **... qué asco.**  
— pobre de la vara de mama — dijo Hanna

**La limpió en la piel del trol. Un súbito portazo y fuertes pisadas hicieron que los tres se** **sobresaltaran** **. No se habían dado cuenta de todo el ruido que  habían hecho, pero, por supuesto, abajo debían haber oído los golpes y los gruñidos del trol. Un momento después, la profesora McGonagall entraba apresuradamente en la habitación, seguida por Snape y** **Quirrell** **, que cerraban la marcha.** **Quirrell** **dirigió una mirada al monstruo, se le escapó un gemido y se dejó caer en un inodoro, apretándose el pecho.**

— que hombre — dijo hanna   
**—** y que lo digas — dijo su novio

**Snape se inclinó sobre el trol. La profesora McGonagall miraba a Ron y Holly Nunca la habían visto tan enfadada. Tenía los labios blancos. Las esperanzas de ganar cincuenta puntos para Gryffindor se desvanecieron rápidamente de la mente de Holly.**

**—¿En qué estabais pensando, por todos los cielos?  —dijo la profesora McGonagall, con una furia helada. Holly miró a Ron, todavía con la varita levantada—. Tenéis suerte  de que no** **os** **haya matado.**

— es cierto en que pensaban — dijo Molly quien aun abrazaba a su hijo

**¿Por qué no estabais en los dormitorios? Snape dirigió a Holly una mirada aguda e** **inquisidora** **. Holly clavó la vista en el suelo. Deseó que Ron pudiera esconder la varita. Entonces, una vocecita surgió de las sombras. —Por favor; profesora McGonagall... Me estaban buscando a mí. —¡Hermione** **Granger** **! Hermione finalmente se había puesto de pie. —Yo vine a buscar al trol porque yo... yo pensé que podía vencerlo, porque, ya sabe, había leído mucho sobre el tema. Ron dejó caer su varita. ¿Hermione** **Granger** **diciendo una mentira a su profesora?**  
la chica se sonrojo mas no era la primera vez que hacia eso mientras sus amigos le sonrieron   
— yo también hize eso por ellos — dijo Remus señalando a sus hermanos del alma

**—Si ellos no me hubieran encontrado, yo ahora estaría muerta. Holly le clavó su varita en la nariz y Ron lo hizo golpearse con su propio bastón. No tuvieron tiempo de ir a buscar ayuda. Estaba a  punto de matarme cuando ellos llegaron.**  
**Holly y Ron trataron de no poner cara de asombro.**

— y creame era dificil — dijo Holly

**—Bueno... en ese caso  —dijo la profesora McGonagall, contemplando a los tres niños—... Hermione** **Granger** **; eres una tonta. ¿Cómo creías que ibas a derrotar a un trol gigante tú sola? Hermione bajó la cabeza.**  
— ahora ya se por que sucedió — dijo mcgonagall

**Holly estaba muda. Hermione era la última persona que haría algo contra las reglas, y allí estaba, fingiendo una infracción para** **librarlos** **a ellos del problema.**

**—** son mis amigos como no lo haria — dijo la chica   
— eres la mejor Hermione — dijo Holly   
**Era como si Snape empezara a repartir golosinas. —Hermione** **Granger** **, por esto Gryffindor perderá cinco puntos  —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Estoy muy desilusionada por tu conducta.**  
— no te preocupes la primera a si pasa ya después no dijo james

**Si no te ha hecho daño, mejor que vuelvas a la torre Gryffindor. Los alumnos están terminando la fiesta en sus casas. Hermione se marchó. La profesora McGonagall se volvió hacia Holly y Ron. —Bueno, sigo pensando que** **tuvisteis** **suerte, pero no muchos de primer año podrían derrumbar a esta montaña. Habéis ganado cinco puntos cada uno para Gryffindor. El profesor Dumbledore será informado de esto. Podéis iros. Salieron rápidamente y no hablaron hasta subir dos pisos. Era un alivio estar fuera del alcance del olor del trol, además del resto. —Tendríamos que haber obtenido más de diez puntos —se quejó Ron.**  
— es enserio  ronald — dijo Hermione y él chico se encogió el hombre

**—Cinco, querrás decir; una vez  que se descuenten los de Hermione. —Se portó muy bien al sacarnos de este lío  —admitió Ron—. Claro que nosotros la salvamos. —No habría necesitado que la** **salváramos** **si no hubiéramos encerrado esa cosa con ella  —le recordó Holly.**  
Por eso tio ron aún duerme con nosotros cuando  la tia lo hecha — dijo Hanna en un susurro

**Habían llegado al retrato  de la Dama Gorda. —Hocico de cerdo  —dijeron, y entraron. La sala común estaba llena de gente y ruidos. Todos comían lo que les habían subido. Hermione, sin embargo, estaba sola, cerca de la puerta, esperándolos. Se produjo una pausa muy incómoda. Luego,  sin mirarse, todos dieron: «Gracias» y corrieron a buscar platos para comer.   Pero desde aquel momento Hermione** **Granger** **se convirtió  en su amiga. Hay algunas cosas que no se pueden compartir sin terminar unidos, y derrumbar un trol de tres metros y medio es una de esas cosas.**  
— ahora quien lee — dijo lee Jordán   
— yo — dijo James y le pasaron él libro   
— que buenos que se hicieron amigos — dijo Lily  
— si si que bueno pero Ronald Weasley estaras castigado — dijo Molly

Nota   
Hasta la otra semana bye





	13. Capitulo especial

Capitulo especial por las visitas y las votaciones

Antes de empezar a leer   
Era un día como otro en la madriguera los niños jugaban los adolescentes jugaban también y por qué no se hacía bromas pero en los adultos charlaban sobre el paso de los años lo duro que fue la guerra las vidas que se perdieron y las que se iban a perder como en el caso del esposo de la chica que vivió al quel por el que ella luchó el padre de sus hijos en la.mirada de los adultos aún había tristeza mientras veían a sus hijos felices en especial una pelinegra de ojos verdes quien miraba Asus 4 hijos jugando y aventadose entre sí a Lily molestando a su novio scorpius Malfoy ( me encanta esta pareja y no lo pondré con Rose ) si con un Malfoy Fred al ver que su nenita estaba con un Malfoy pegó el grito en cielo y claro que le prohibió pero que se podía esperar de la hija de Holly así que no le importo y salió con el pero esa es otra historia   
Por otro lado Albus el pequeño Albus parecido a ella no solo el color de pelo si no también de ojos pero eso no quiera decir que no fuera bromista al contrario era el dolor de muelas de los de grinffidor al igual que sus hermanas no era sorpresa que haiga caído en Slytherin al contrario ya sea veía su padre lo apoyo y le daba Kik de bromas para todos aquellos que se metieran con el   
Y después siguen los gemelos o este caso trillizos W su hijo George Damián Weasley y James Sirius Potter George II era pelirrojo de ojos azules como su padre mientras que James era pelinegro de ojos avellana como su abuelo materno pero en si los dos eran unos alborotadores dignos herederos según ellos y la profesora Minny quien ya no sabía que hacer con ellos 2 y su primo Fred II hijo de George y Luis y no olvidemos al Fran logboton quienes se hicieron llamar los mereadores 2.1 que ha decir verdad si eran alborotadores pero para reinas de los alborotadores era su hija mayor Hanna quien en su tiempo de escuela era una gran bromista más de una ves mcgonagall maldijo los genes Potter y los Weasley quien junto a Ted Lupín se encargaba de hacer bromas a todos por igual y heredera al mapa del mereador hasta que se los dio a los gemelos y que cuando los gemelos salgan se lo dejarán a Lily y Albus como dignos sucesores  
Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de cuando su esposo la beso en la mejilla y su mano descansando en su cintura y su cabeza apoyada en sus hombros dirán que el matrimonio de estos adultos es muy lindo y es así llevan juntos desde que ella tenía 12 y el 14 y aún los que le falta   
Ella lo beso hasta que la respiración les faltaba y se quedaron viendo el atardecer lejos de sus hijos y sobrinos

Con la familia Potter Weasley o al revés como quieran   
La primogénita hablo con sus hermanos   
\- ey chicos vengan - dijo Hanna  
\- que pasó Hanna banana - dijieron los gemelos   
\- que les e dicho de decirme Hanna banana - dijo furiosa Hanna   
\- ya hermana no te moleste - dijieron en son de ☮️   
\- que pasó Hanna - dijo Lily acercándose junto con Albus   
\- bien encontré estos libros y hablan sobre la vida de mamá qué tal si los leen en el pasado y llevamos a los abuelos para evitar las tragedias - pregunta Hanna  
\- no sera peligroso - pregunta albus   
\- no hay un hechizo seguro y un giratiempos que James se encargará de conseguir - dijo con una sonrisa  
-tendremos que hablar con los demás - dijo Lily  
\- ok junta de primos y de colados - dijo Hanna y cada uno de ellos fueron por sus primos mayores y fueron a la habitación que le pertenecia a la tía Ginny   
En la habitación  
Todo los primos excepto los hermanos Potter se preguntaron que era lo importante  
Hasta que Hanna hablo   
\- bien como saben ya va hacer 2 de mayo que es el aniversario del fin de la guerra contra el voddy - hablo Hanna  
\- y que pasa con ello - pregunta de mala gana victorie  
\- pues Que como saben muchas vidas se perdieron entre ellas las de mis abuelos James y Lily los papás de Teddy ( dije que no iba a matar a Sirius en el quinto lo mate en Último )   
Collin Dobby etcétera - dijo Hanna  
\- y cuál es el plan - dijo Fred II   
\- leer los libros de las aventuras de mi madre y llevar a las personas que sufrieron la primera guerra y la segunda a los papás de Neville y a los padres de mi madre a Sirius black y Remus Lupín - dijo Lily   
\- pero como lo haremos - pregunta Rose   
\- con un hechizo y un giratiempos que tú nos vas a prestar Rosita - dijo Teddy  
\- como - pregunta Rose  
\- Rose sabemos que tia Hermione te digo uno - dijo James Sirius   
\- no si se entera me mata - dijo Rose  
\- ándale Rose es por una buena causa - dijo James Sirius   
Rose lo pensó hasta que James se acercó y le susurró en su oido por mi causándole un sonrrojo y ella solo asintió

\- bien este es el plan - dijo Hanna   
\- primero escribir la carta con las personas que necesitamos segundo es ir buscar las personas en cuestión tercero ir buscar en pasado a la rata traidora y llevarla hasta el tercer libro y ahí la cruciamos será en momentos que están con el tío Percy   
Cuarto quien va primero a visitarlo - dijo Hanna  
\- yo voy por la rata - dijo Teddy   
\- yo prepararé las runas para evitar mas inconveniente - dijo lucy   
\- yo iré por los libros de mi hermana - dijo Lily   
\- yo iré primero junto con Teddy - dijo Hanna   
\- nosotros vamos para el segundo b- dijo Albus señalando a el a Rose y scorpius   
\- yo y los chicos vamos para el tercero - dijo James   
\- yo iré con mis hermanos para el 4 libro - dijo Dominic   
\- yo iré para el quinto junto con lucy- dijo Molly II  
\- yo voy para el 6 libro junto con Hugo - dijo Lily luna

\- bien ya está planeando pues hacerlo chicos y evitar tragedias - dijo Hanna

\- chicos donde están - pregunta la abuela Molly   
\- hay vamos abuela - dijo lucy  
\- por qué ya está la comida - dijo de nuevo   
\- comida - gritan todos pues su apetito lo hace hacer   
Ya abajo en el jardín todos comían y charlaban y esperaban que el plan funcionara para así ser una familia más grande

Nota del capítul  
Espero les guste pues tengo tarea y esté capítulo es por los leidos y cada ves que haiga votos y vistos me hacen seguir escribiendo una cosa más mañana subo otro capítulo normal por cierto el 2 de mayo haré un capítulo especial en todas mis novelas por el aniversario de la batalla de hogwarts   
Hasta la próxima

 


	14. Capitulo 11

Quidditch — leyó James y beso a su hija Cuando empezó el mes de noviembre, el tiempo se volvió muy frío. Las montañas cercanas al colegio adquirieron un tono gris de hielo y el lago parecía de acero congelado. Cada mañana, el parque aparecía cubierto  de escarcha. Por las ventanas de arriba veían a Hagrid descongelando las escobas en el campo de  quidditch, enfundado en un enorme abrigo de piel de topo, guantes de pelo de conejo y enormes botas de piel de castor. Iba a comenzar la temporada de  quidditch. Aquel sábado, Holly jugaría su primer partido, — eso es genial mi pequeña jugara— dijo James pero después se sintió mal pues no estaba para verla jugar después de semanas de entrenamiento: Gryffindor contra Slytherin. Si Gryffindor ganaba, pasarían a ser segundos en el campeonato de las casas. Casi nadie había visto jugar a Holly, porque Wood había decidido que sería su arma secreta. — eso es bueno — dijo James  sonriendo Holly también debía mantenerlo en secreto. Pero la noticia de que iba a jugar como buscadora se había filtrado, y Holly no sabía qué era peor: que le dijeran que lo haría muy bien o que sería un desastre. — si eres estupenda mama la mejor jugadora — dijo su hija sonriendo ella sonrie a su hija Era realmente una suerte que Holly tuviera a Hermione como amiga. No sabía cómo habría terminado todos sus deberes sin la ayuda de ella, con todo el entrenamiento de  quidditch  que Wood le exigía. —  eso no es cierto es mas eres la segunda mejor que yo — dijo Hermione La niña también le había prestado  Quidditch a través de los tiempos, que resultó  ser un libro muy interesante. Holly se enteró de que había setecientas formas de cometer una falta y de que todas se habían consignado durante los Mundiales de 1473; que los buscadores eran habitualmente los jugadores más pequeños y veloces, y que los accidentes más graves les sucedían a ellos; que, aunque la gente no moría jugando al  quidditch, se sabía de árbitros que habían desaparecido, para reaparecer meses después en el desierto del Sahara. — el mejor libro  — suspiro Sirius — ese y trasformación — dijo de nuevo Hermione se había vuelto un poco más flexible en lo que  se refería a quebrantar las reglas, desde que Holly y Ron la salvaron del monstruo, y era mucho más agradable. — eso pasa Hermione cuando rompes la primera regla — dijo Remus El día anterior al primer partido de Holly los tres estaban fuera, en el patio helado, durante un recreo, y la muchacha había hecho aparecer un  brillante fuego azul, que podían llevar con ellos, en un frasco de mermelada. Estaban de espaldas al fuego para calentarse cuando Snape cruzó el patio. De inmediato, Holly se dio cuenta de que Snape cojeaba. — que te paso severus — dijo Lily viendo al profesor Snape Pero él no dijo nada sólo sonrio una mínima sonrisa Los tres chicos se apiñaron para tapar el fuego, ya que no estaban seguros de que aquello estuviera permitido. Por desgracia, algo en sus rostros culpables hizo detener a Snape. Se dio la vuelta, arrastrando la pierna. No había visto el fuego, pero parecía buscar una razón para regañarlos. —¿Qué tienes ahí, Potter? Era el libro sobre  quidditch. Holly se lo enseñó. —Los libros de la biblioteca no pueden sacarse fuera del colegio  —dijo Snape — enserio Snape eres un idiota si tu y yo sacábamos libros de la biblioteca — dijo Lily enojada y él sólo bajo la cabeza —. Dámelo. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor. —Seguro que se ha inventado esa regla  —murmuró Holly con furia,mientras Snape se alejaba cojeando—. Me pregunto qué le pasa en la pierna. lily quería preguntar que le paso pero su orgullo no lo permitio como dijo Hanna una ves los genes Evans eran lo que su hermana y ella y no decir de su madre eran orgullosa —No sé, pero espero que le duela mucho  —dijo Ron con amargura. — Ronald Weasley disculpate con el profesor — dijo Molly enojada — lo lamento profesor — dijo Ron con sarcasmo En la sala común de Gryffindor había mucho ruido aquella noche. Holly, Ron y Hermione estaban sentados juntos, cerca de la ventana. Hermione estaba repasando los deberes de  Ron sobre Encantamientos. Nunca lo dejaba copiar — eres mala conmigo Hermione tu y Holly — dijo ron haciendo puchero — no hagas eso ron — dijo Hermione sonriendo («¿cómo vais a aprender?»), pero si le pedían que revisara los trabajos les explicaba las respuestas correctas. Holly se sentía inquieta. Quería recuperar su libro sobre  quidditch, para mantener la mente ocupada y no estar nerviosa por el partido del día siguiente. — uy yo se como distraerte — dijo Fred en su oido besandola y ganándose  un golpe ¿Por qué iba a temer a Snape? Se puso de pie y dijo a Ron y Hermione que le preguntaría a Snape si podía devolverle el libro. —Yo no lo haría  —dijeron al mismo tiempo, — yo tampoco — dijieron los alumnos  — por que no  es solo Snape — dijo Sirius — sigue siendo un profesor Sirius — dijo Lily pero Holly pensaba que Snape no se iba a negar, si había otros profesores presentes. Bajó a la sala de profesores y llamó. No hubo respuesta. Llamó otra vez. Nada. ¿Tal vez Snape había dejado el libro allí? Valía la  pena intentarlo. — digna hija de tu padre — dijo Lily negando Ellos solo sonrieron — como es posible que Holly encuentre sola — dijo George — y no hace bromas — dijo su gemelo Empujó un poco la puerta, miró antes de entrar... y sus ojos captaron una escena horrible. Snape y Filch estaban allí, solos. Snape tenía la túnica levantada por encima de las rodillas. — que asco quejicus — solto canuto vomitando y no era él único la mayoría también lo hacia al imaginarlo — si snivillus eres un cerdo — dijo James — pidiendo hacerlo en él baño de prefectos — soltó Teddy — y tu como sabes eso — dijo Fred Enojado — por que este — él chico no supo contestar — dejalo que tu también me llevas al baño de prefectos — dijo Holly en su oido — pero es mi niña — dijo de nuevo haciendo puchero — tu niña tiene 24 ya es una mujer — dijo su novia — pero siempre va hacer mi niña — dijo haciendo que su novia lo bese por lo tierno que sono y los celosos miraran mal a Fred Una de sus piernas estaba magullada y llena de sangre. Filch le estaba alcanzando unas vendas. —Esa cosa maldita...  —decía Snape hagrid lo miro mal Y él le devolvió la mirada — y que lo diga susurro— Holly —. ¿Cómo puede uno vigilar a tres cabezas al mismo tiempo? Holly intentó cerrar la puerta sin hacer ruido, pero... —¡POTTER! — corre Holly corre — dicen los gemelos El rostro de Snape estaba crispado de furia y dejó caer su túnica rápidamente, para ocultar la pierna herida. — no se que te paso Snape pero espero que no haya sido nada grave — dijo Lily a su ex mejor amigo Y él sonrio sabia que por más idiota que fuera le preocupaba Holly tragó saliva. —Me preguntaba si me podía devolver mi libro  —dijo. —¡FUERA! ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ! Holly se fue, antes de que Snape pudiera quitarle puntos para Gryffindor. — run run Holly run run — dijo ahora ron Subió corriendo la escalera. —¿Lo has conseguido?  —preguntó Ron, cuando se reunió con ellos—. ¿Qué ha pasado? Entre susurros, Holly les contó lo que había visto. — enserio que no les cuentas — dijieron unas personas en el comedor — nada todo les cuento — dijo Holly abrazando a sus mejores amigos — es verdad— comento ron mientras recordaba la platica de 3 con Hermione y un tal andres pobre de el que se gano un golpe por parte de Holly pues le dijo a Fred sobre que veia a un tal Andrés ese dia aprendió los códigos de la chicas —¿Sabéis lo que quiere decir?  —terminó sin aliento—. ¡Que trató de pasar por donde estaba el perro de tres cabezas, en Halloween! Allí se dirigía cuando lo vimos... ¡Iba a buscar lo que sea que tengan guardado allí! ¡Y apuesto mi escoba a que fue él quien dejó entrar al monstruo, para distraer la atención! — Holly Jamie Potter por mas idiota y resentido que sea tu profesor no debes de acusar sin pruebas — dijo su madre — lo lamento profesor — dijo Holly bajando su cabeza Severus sólo asintió Hermione tenía los ojos muy abiertos. —No, no puede ser  —dijo—. Sé que no es muy bueno, pero no iba a tratar de robar algo que Dumbledore está custodiando. —De verdad, Hermione, tú crees que todos los profesores son santos o algo parecido  —dijo enfadado Ron ron tenia razón no todos los maestros son o eran santos si no ve la horrible bicht con cara de sapo — por mas que lo diga tienes razón ron pero con él que creíamos no era él malo — dijo Hermione en un susurro para sus amigos —. Yo estoy con Holly. Creo que Snape es capaz de cualquier cosa. Pero ¿qué busca? ¿Qué es lo que guarda el perro? Holly se fue a la cama con aquellas preguntas dando vueltas en su cabeza. — buenas pregunta Potter madera para aurora — dijo alastor — lo pensare — responde la chica Lavender  roncaba con fuerza, pero Holly no podía dormir. — pues como no si LAV LAV es un oso — dijo Hanna riendo y usando él apodo que le decia su tia Hermione y la chica se sonrojo Trató de no pensar en nada (necesitaba dormir; debía hacerlo, tenía su primer partido de quidditch  en pocas horas) pero la expresión de la cara de Snape cuando Holly vio su pierna era difícil de olvidar. — yo.lo se la cara de quejicus es difícil de olvidar — dijo Sirius — eres un pulgoso Black — dijo con enojo Severus — que no tengo pulgas imbécil — dijo ahora Sirius — ya basta los dos comportese como adultos — dijo lily encabronada y con una mirada que decia que los iba a golpear La mañana siguiente amaneció muy brillante y fría. El Gran Comedor estaba inundado por el delicioso aroma de las salchichas  fritas Él estomago de los hambrientos rugió y el director dijo — otro capitulo y comemos — dijo sonriendo — genial — dijieron los hambrientos y las alegres charlas de todos, que esperaban un buen partido de  quidditch. —Tienes que comer algo para el desayuno. — si es como James no comerán nada — dijo con un tono de molestia Lily —No quiero nada. —Aunque sea un pedazo de tostada  —suplicó Hermione. —No tengo hambre. Holly se sentía muy mal. — deberías de buscar una forma de no estar tan nerviosa — dijo Lily En cualquier momento echaría a andar hacia el terreno de juego. Holly, necesitas fuerza  —dijo Seamus Finnigan—. Los únicos que el otro equipo marca son los buscadores. — que motivación — dijo con sarcasmo hanna y él chico se sonrojo —Gracias, Seamus  —respondió Holly ñ, observando cómo llenaba de salsa de tomate sus salchichas. A las once  de la mañana, todo el colegio parecía estar reunido alrededor del campo de  quidditch. Muchos alumnos tenían prismáticos. Los asientos podían elevarse pero, incluso así, a veces era difícil ver lo que estaba sucediendo. Ron y Hermione se reunieron con Seamus y Dean en la grada más alta. Para darle una sorpresa a Holly, habían transformado en pancarta una de las sábanas que  Scabbers  había estropeado. Decía: «Potter; presidenta », y Dean, que dibujaba bien, había trazado un gran león de Gryffindor. Luego Hermione había realizado un pequeño hechizo y la pintura brillaba, cambiando de color. — que buenos compañeros tienes lastima que ni tu madre ni yo pudimos verte jugar pero si él futuro cambia prometo ir a verte cada juego  —  dijo james besando la frente de su hija — ya lo haras papa — dijo Holly abrazando a sus padres Mientras tanto, en los vestuarios, Holly y el resto del equipo se estaban cambiando para ponerse las túnicas color escarlata de  quidditch  (Slytherin jugaba de verde). — mis hermanos una ves las pusieron de color Rosa — dijo hanna recordando en el castigo de mcgonagall — digno hijos mios supongo — dijo Fred — por su puesto — dijo hanna Wood se aclaró la garganta para pedir silencio. —Bueno, chicos  —dijo. —Y chicas —añadió la cazadora Angelina Johnson. —Y chicas —dijo Wood—. Éste es... —El grande  —dijo Fred Weasley —El que estábamos esperando —dijo George. —Nos sabemos de memoria el discurso de  Oliver  —dijo Fred a Harriet guiñandole un ojo — — como les gusta interrumpir — dijo Molly a sus gemelos — es costumbre ma — dijieron sonriendo — como carajos los distinguen  — quiso saber bill — Fred es mas sádico en las bromas mientras que George es mas relajado uno tiene mas pecasy los ojos de Fred tienen mas brillo malicioso   y  me dice Holly Holly o bebe nena princesa pequeña enana — dijo Holly con una sonrisa . Estábamos en el equipo el año pasado. —Callaos los dos  —ordenó Wood—. Éste es el mejor equipo que Gryffindor ha tenido en muchos años. Y vamos a ganar. Les lanzó una mirada que parecía decir: «Si no...». — James tenia la misma mirada cuando era capitan y creerme era muy sádico en los entrenamiento y peor si llegabas tarde casi te cruciaba  — dijo Sirius — él mejor capitan que tuvieron los leones — dijo con orgullo James — sino nunca hubiera ganado tres veces la copas de quiddichs — volvió a decir —Bien. Ya es la hora. Buena suerte a todos. Holly siguió a Fred y George fuera del vestuario y, esperando que las rodillas no le temblaran, pisó el terreno de juego entre vítores y aplausos. La señora Hooch hacía de árbitro. Estaba en el centro del campo, esperando a los dos equipos, con su escoba en la mano. —Bien, quiero un partido limpio y sin problemas, por parte de todos  —dijo cuando estuvieron reunidos a su alrededor. — eso es imposible — dijieron ambas casas — es él clásico de clásicos los leones contra las serpientes y siempre va haber roces — dijo Hanna Holly notó que parecía dirigirse especialmente al capitán de Slytherin, Marcus Flint, un muchacho de quinto año. Le pareció que tenía un cierto parentesco con el trol gigante. — jajjajaja eso es verdad por que no se nos ocurrio — dijo Fred a su gemelo — no lo se por eso Holly es la chica perfecta para mi fredi — dijo George Con el rabillo del ojo, vio el estandarte brillando sobre la muchedumbre: «Potter; presidenta». Se le aceleró el corazón. Se sintió más valiente. — me alegro que se te bajara un poco él nerviosismo — dijo su madre —Montad en vuestras escobas, por favor. Holly subió a su Nimbus 2.000. La señora Hooch dio un largo pitido con su silbato de plata. Quince escobas se elevaron, alto, muy alto en el aire. Y estaban muy lejos. —Y la  quaffle  es atrapada de inmediato por Angelina Johnson de Gryffindor... Qué excelente cazadora es esta joven y, a propósito, también es muy guapa... Hanna resoplo esa era la chica que quería con su padre pero él siempre quiso a su madre y no sólo eso quería también a su tio George pero el no le hizo caso se imagina siendo la madre de Roxane y Fred II ( la esposa de George va hacer una sorpresa pues no se imaginan quien es ) —¡JORDAN! —Lo siento, profesora. El amigo de los gemelos Weasley, Lee Jordan, era el comentarista del partido, vigilado muy de cerca por la profesora McGonagall. —Y realmente golpea bien, un buen pase a Alicia Spinnet, el gran descubrimiento de Oliver Wood, ya que el año pasado estaba en reserva... Otra vez Johnson y.. No, Slytherin ha cogido la  quaffle, el capitán de Slytherin, Marcus Flint se apodera de la  quaffle  y allá va... Flint  vuela como un águila... está a punto de... no, lo detiene una excelente jugada del guardián Wood de Gryffindor y Gryffindor tiene la  quaffle... Aquí está la cazadora Katie Bell de Gryffindor; buen vuelo rodeando a Flint, vuelve a elevarse del terreno de  juego y.. ¡Aaayyyy!, eso ha tenido que dolerle, un golpe de  bludger  en la nuca... La gente en el comedor escuchaba como si estuviera ahí  y James instintivamente se llevo la mano donde una ves Lily lo golpeo con una bludger en la cabeza solo por que cuando estaba embarazada le dijo que si estaba gorda La quaffle  en poder de Slytherin... Adrian Pucey cogiendo velocidad hacia los postes de gol, pero lo bloquea otra  bludger, enviada por Fred o George Weasley, no sé cuál de los dos... bonita jugada del golpeador de Gryffindor, y Johnson otra vez en posesión de la  quaffle, el campo libre y allá va, realmente vuela, evita una  bludger, los postes de gol están ahí... vamos, ahora Angelina... el guardián Bletchley se lanza... no llega... ¡GOL DE GRYFFINDOR! Los gritos de los de Gryffindor llenaron el aire frío, junto con los silbidos y quejidos de Slytherin. Y ahora se le unieron los del pasado y futuro —Venga, dejadme sitio. —¡Hagrid! Ron y Hermione se juntaron para dejarle espacio a Hagrid. —Estaba mirando desde mi cabaña  —dijo Hagrid, enseñando el largo par de binoculares que le colgaban del cuello — con nosotros nunca fuiste a algún partido — dijo Sirius y james — es que ustedes no son Holly — dijo hagrid con una sonrisa —. Pero no es lo mismo que estar con toda la gente. Todavía no hay señales de la  snitch, ¿no? —No —dijo Ron—. Holly todavía no tiene mucho que hacer. Mantenerse fuera de los problemas ya es algo  —dijo Hagrid, cogiendo sus binoculares y fijándolos en la manchita que era Holly. — lastima que no duro mucho — se quejó mcgonagall Por encima de ellos, Holly volaba sobre el juego, esperando alguna señal de la  snitch. Eso era parte del plan que tenían con Wood. —Manténte apartado hasta  que veas la  snitch  —le había dicho Wood—. — buen plan — dijo James No queremos que ataques antes de que tengas que hacerlo. Cuando Angelina anotó un punto, Holly dio unas volteretas para aflojar la tensión, y volvió a vigilar la llegada de la  snitch. En un momento vio un resplandor dorado, pero era el reflejo del reloj de uno de los gemelos Weasley; james Potter los miro mal —Enserio chicos no deben de llevar eso a los juegos — dijo charly — lo sentimos charly — dijeron ambos en otro, una  bludger  decidió perseguirlo, como si fuera una bala de cañón, pero Holly la esquivó y Fred Weasley salió a atraparla. —¿Está todo bien, Holly bonita ?  —tuvo tiempo de gritarle,  — uy aqui hay amor — dijieron las chicas juntando sus manos en forma de corazón — ay papa tan romántico ya se por que mama se caso contigo  por que tu no eres asi teddy — dijo hanna a su novio  y sus padres la miraron sonrojados al igual que Teddy mientras lanzaba la bludger  con furia hacia Marcus Flint. —Slytherin toma posesión  —decía Lee Jordan—. El cazador Pucey esquiva dos  bludgers, a los dos Weasley y al cazador Bell, y acelera... esperen un momento... ¿No es la  snitch? — eso no se dice — dijo hanna Y él chico sonrio en disculpa Un murmullo recorrió  la multitud, mientras Adrian Pucey dejaba caer la quaffle, demasiado ocupado en mirar por encima del hombro el relámpago dorado, que había pasado al lado de su oreja izquierda. Holly la vio. En un arrebato de excitación — eso te excita Potter — dijo una burlona Cho — en realidad chang la excitó yo a si que ahorrate tus comentarios que tu novio te dejo por alguien mas — dijo  Fred besando a su novia y ganando miradas malas por parte de algunos chicos y la de los mereadores y una asqueada de su hija se lanzó hacia abajo, detrás del destello dorado. El buscador de Slytherin, Terence Higgs, también la había visto. Nariz con nariz, se lanzaron hacia la  snitch... Todos los cazadores parecían haber olvidado lo que debían hacer y estaban suspendidos en el aire para mirar. Holly era más veloz  que Higgs. Podía ver la pequeña pelota, agitando sus alas, volando hacia delante. Aumentó su velocidad y.. ¡PUM! Un rugido de furia resonó desde los Gryffindors de las tribunas... Marcus Flint había cerrado el paso de Holly, para desviarle la dirección  de la escoba, y éste se aferraba para no caer. — pero si sera hijo de p.... — dijo james enojado — señor Potter lenguaje — dijo mcgonagall — por merlin no me pida que hable bien cuando casi tiran a mi niña — dijo abrazando a sus dos pequeñas —¡Falta!  —gritaron los Gryffindors. La señora Hooch le gritó enfadada a Flint, y luego ordenó tiro libre para Gryffindor; en el poste de gol. Pero con toda la confusión, la  snitch  dorada, como era de esperar,  había vuelto a desaparecer. Abajo en las tribunas, Dean Thomas gritaba. —¡Eh, árbitro! ¡Tarjeta roja! —Esto no es el fútbol, Dean  —le recordó Ron—. No se puede echar a los jugadores en  quidditch... ¿Y qué es una tarjeta roja? — enserio ron sabes lo que es fútbol pero no una targeta roja — dijo Hermione y él chico se sonrojo por él acercamiento Pero Hagrid estaba de parte  de Dean. —Deberían cambiar las reglas. Flint ha podido derribar a Holly en el aire. A Lee Jordan le costaba ser imparcial. —Entonces... después de esta obvia y desagradable trampa... —¡Jordan!  —lo regañó la profesora McGonagall. —Quiero decir, después de esta evidente y asquerosa falta... —¡Jordan, no digas que no te aviso...! —Muy bien, muy bien. Flint casi mata al buscador de Gryffindor, cosa que le podría suceder a cualquiera, estoy seguro, así que penalti para Gryffindor; la coge Spinnet, que tira, no  sucede nada, y continúa el juego, Gryffindor todavía en posesión de la pelota. Cuando Holly esquivó otra  bludger, que pasó peligrosamente cerca de su cabeza, ocurrió. Su escoba dio una súbita y aterradora sacudida. Durante un segundo pensó que iba a caer.  Se aferró con fuerza a la escoba con ambas manos y con las rodillas. Nunca había experimentado nada semejante. Sucedió de nuevo. Era como si la escoba intentara derribarla. Pero las Nimbus 2.000 no decidían súbitamente tirar a sus jinetes. Holly trató de dirigirse hacia los postes de Gryffindor para decirle a Wood que pidiera una suspensión del partido, y entonces se dio cuenta de que su escoba estaba completamente fuera de control. al escuchar eso ambos padres comenzaron a ponerse nerviosos y abrazaron a su hija No podía dar la vuelta. No podía dirigirla de ninguna manera. Iba en zigzag por el aire y, de vez en cuando, daba violentas sacudidas que casi la hacían caer. — que nadie ve lo que le pasa a mi hija que es mas importante que importante que un partido — dijo Lily al borde de las lagrimas  Lee seguía comentando el partido. —Slytherin en posesión... Flint con la  quaffle... la pasa a Spinnet, que la pasa a Bell... una  bludger  le da con fuerza en la cara, espero que le rompa la nariz (era una broma, profesora), Slytherin anota un tanto, oh, no... Los de Slytherin vitoreaban. Nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta de la conducta extraña de la escoba de Holly La  llevaba cada vez más alto, lejos del juego, sacudiéndose y retorciéndose. — dime que estas bien por favor — dijo su padre abrazando — si papa estoy bien ademas alguen me iba atrapar — dijo con una sonrisa  —No sé qué está haciendo Holly  —murmuró Hagrid. Miró con los binoculares—. Si no la conociera bien, diría que ha perdido el control de su escoba... pero no puede ser... De pronto, la gente comenzó a señalar hacia Holly ñ por encima de  las gradas. Su escoba había comenzado a dar vueltas y élla  apenas podía sujetarse. Entonces la multitud jadeó. La escoba de Holly dio un salto feroz y Holly quedó colgando, sujeto sólo con una mano. —¿Le sucedió algo cuando Flint le cerró el paso?  —susurró  Seamus. — por mas que sea verdad él chico era un inútil en cuanto maldiciones — dijo Severus —No puede ser  —dijo Hagrid, con voz temblorosa—. Nada puede interferir en una escoba, excepto la poderosa magia tenebrosa... Ningún chico le puede hacer eso a una Nimbus 2.000. Ante esas palabras, Hermione cogió los binoculares de Hagrid, pero en lugar de enfocar a Holly comenzó a buscar frenéticamente entre la multitud. —¿Qué haces?  —gimió Ron, con el rostro grisáceo. —Lo sabía  —resopló Hermione—. Snape... Mira. Ron cogió los binoculares. Snape estaba en el centro de las tribunas frente a ellos. Tenía los ojos clavados en Holly y murmuraba algo sin detenerse. — pero si seras un gran hijo de puta es una niña mi niña metete conmigo — dijo james apuntando con la varita a su enemigo — James dejalo hay que leer para saber sobre la niña — dijo lily — pero Lily ese malnacido esta hechizando a nuestra pequeña — dijo — pero que tal si esta mormurando él contra hechizo inocente o culpable hasta que se demuestre lo contrario — dijo Lily —Está haciendo algo... Mal de ojo a la escoba  —dijo Hermione. —¿Qué podemos hacer? —Déjamelo a mí. Antes de que Ron pudiera decir nada más, Hermione había desaparecido. Ron volvió a enfocar  a  Holly. La escoba vibraba tanto que era casi imposible que pudiera seguir colgada durante mucho más tiempo. Todos miraban aterrorizados, mientras los Weasley volaban hacía élla , tratando de poner a salvo a Holly en una de las escobas. — gracias chicos y Hermione — dijo james y Lily — es mi novia /mejor amiga /amiga cuñada — dijieron Pero aquello fue peor: cada vez que se le acercaban, la escoba saltaba más alto. Se dejaron caer y comenzaron a volar en círculos, con el evidente propósito de atraparla si caía. Marcus Flint cogió la quaffle  y marcó cinco tantos sin que nadie lo advirtiera. — si sera rastrero — dijo Remus  solo la gente rastrera. hacia eso —Vamos, Hermione  —murmuraba desesperado Ron. Hermione había cruzado las gradas hacia donde se encontraba Snape y en aquel momento corría por la fila de abajo. Ni se detuvo para disculparse cuando atropelló al profesor Quirrell lily y Remus comenzaron. a sospechar de.el tal quirrell era muy sospechoso y, cuando llegó donde estaba Snape, se agachó, sacó su varita y susurró unas pocas y bien elegidas palabras. Unas llamas azules salieron de su varita y saltaron a la túnica de Snape. El profesor tardó unos treinta segundos en darse cuenta de que se incendiaba. — Hermione eres mi heroína — dijo George abrazando a la castaña y ganando una mirada de celos por parte de ron — chica.mis respetos — dijo Sirius sonriendo a la chica Un súbito aullido le indicó a la chica  que había hecho su trabajo. Atrajo el fuego, lo guardó en un frasco dentro de su bolsillo y se alejó gateando por la tribuna. Snape nunca sabría lo que le había sucedido. Fue suficiente. Allí arriba, súbitamente, Holly pudo subir de nuevo a su escoba. — gracias a merlin estas a salvo — dijiero ambos padres —¡Neville, ya puedes mirar!  —dijo Ron. Neville había estado llorando dentro de la chaqueta de Hagrid aquellos últimos cinco minutos. Él chico se sonrojo pues en primero le gustaba Holly pero en segundo ya era novia de uno de los gemelos Weasley Holly iba a toda velocidad hacia el terreno de juego cuando vieron que se llevaba la mano a la boca, como si fuera a marearse. Tosió y algo dorado cayó en su mano. —¡Tengo la  snitch!  —gritó,  agitándola sobre su cabeza; el partido terminó en una confusión total. —No es que la haya atrapado, es que casi se la traga  —todavía gritaba Flint veinte minutos más tarde. — debió haber sido raro — dijo Remus — escucharon mi hija atrapo la snitch — dijo tomando en Brazos a la pequeña Holly Pero aquello  no cambió nada. Holly no había faltado a ninguna regla y Lee Jordan seguía proclamando alegremente el resultado. Gryffindor había ganado por ciento setenta puntos a sesenta. — en su cara bitch — decia Sirius burlón a los de slytherin Pero Holly no oía nada. Tomaba una taza de té fuerte, en la cabaña de Hagrid, con Ron y Hermione. —Era Snape  —explicaba Ron—. Hermione y yo lo vimos. Estaba maldiciendo tu escoba. Murmuraba y no te quitaba los ojos de encima. — ves Lily no solo yo lo creó si no también ellos — dijo lily — si james pero tambien puede ser el contra hechizo — dijo Lily —Tonterías  —dijo Hagrid, que no había oído una palabra de lo que había sucedido—. ¿Por qué iba a hacer algo así Snape? — por que es  un resentido — soltó Sirius — ya basta con sus peleas de niños — dijo mcgonagall Holly, Ron y Hermione se miraron, preguntándose qué le iban a decir. Harriet decidió contarle la verdad. —Descubrimos algo sobre él  —dijo a Hagrid—. Trató de pasar ante ese perro de tres cabezas, en Halloween. Y el perro lo mordió. Nosotros pensamos que trataba de robar lo que ese perro está guardando. — que tal si él que las quería era otro — dijo Remus — por que lo dices lunático — pregunta su novio — por que por.mas que me caiga mal Severus quirrell me da mala espina — dijo a su pareja Hagrid dejó caer la tetera. —¿Qué sabéis de  Fluffy?  —dijo. —¿Fluffy? —Ajá... Es mío... Se lo compré a un griego que conocí en el bar el año pasado... y se lo presté a Dumbledore para guardar... — uy hagrid no le hubieras dicho frente a Holly que es igual de curiosa que sus padres — dijo su padrino sonriendo a la chica —¿Sí? —dijo Holly con nerviosismo. —Bueno, no me preguntéis más  —dijo con rudeza Hagrid—. Es un secreto. — uy no hay secretos para el trio de oro — dijo uno de quinto de la casa de los tejones —Pero Snape trató de robarlo. —Tonterías  —repitió Hagrid—. Snape es un profesor de Hogwarts, nunca haría algo así. —Entonces ¿por qué trató de matar a Holly?  —gritó Hermione. — ahora lo se profesor así que lo siento — dijo la castaña a su profesor Los acontecimientos de aquel día parecían haber cambiado su idea sobre Snape. —Yo conozco un maleficio cuando lo veo, Hagrid. Lo he leído todo sobre ellos. ¡Hay que mantener la vista fija y Snape ni pestañeaba, yo lo vi! — también esta el contra maleficio — dijo lily y Remus —Os digo que  estáis equivocados  —dijo ofuscado Hagrid—. No sé por qué la escoba de Holly p reaccionó de esa manera. .. ¡Pero Snape no iba a tratar de matar a un alumno! — es cierto si no lo hubiera hecho desde hace mucho — dijo con una sonrisa maligna haciendo que sus estudiantes se estremecieran Ahora, escuchadme los tres, os estáis metiendo en cosas que no os conciernen y eso es peligroso. Olvidaos de ese perro y olvidad lo que está vigilando. En eso sólo tienen un papel el profesor Dumbledore y Nicolás Flamel... —¡Ah!  —dijo Holly—. Entonces hay alguien llamado Nicolás Flamel que está involucrado en esto, ¿no? Hagrid pareció enfurecerse consigo mismo. — algo mas que debas soltar hagrid — dijo con sarcasmo alastor — bien quien lee — dijo James — yo pasame él libro cornamenta — dijo Sirius — bien aqui esta pulgoso — dijo pasandole el libro Nota capitulo Nuevo capitulo en la otra semana subo otro así que hasta la próxima Quidditch — leyó James y beso a su hija Cuando empezó el mes de noviembre, el tiempo se volvió muy frío. Las montañas cercanas al colegio adquirieron un tono gris de hielo y el lago parecía de acero congelado. Cada mañana, el parque aparecía cubierto  de escarcha. Por las ventanas de arriba veían a Hagrid descongelando las escobas en el campo de  quidditch, enfundado en un enorme abrigo de piel de topo, guantes de pelo de conejo y enormes botas de piel de castor. Iba a comenzar la temporada de  quidditch. Aquel sábado, Holly jugaría su primer partido, — eso es genial mi pequeña jugara— dijo James pero después se sintió mal pues no estaba para verla jugar después de semanas de entrenamiento: Gryffindor contra Slytherin. Si Gryffindor ganaba, pasarían a ser segundos en el campeonato de las casas. Casi nadie había visto jugar a Holly, porque Wood había decidido que sería su arma secreta. — eso es bueno — dijo James  sonriendo Holly también debía mantenerlo en secreto. Pero la noticia de que iba a jugar como buscadora se había filtrado, y Holly no sabía qué era peor: que le dijeran que lo haría muy bien o que sería un desastre. — si eres estupenda mama la mejor jugadora — dijo su hija sonriendo ella sonrie a su hija Era realmente una suerte que Holly tuviera a Hermione como amiga. No sabía cómo habría terminado todos sus deberes sin la ayuda de ella, con todo el entrenamiento de  quidditch  que Wood le exigía. —  eso no es cierto es mas eres la segunda mejor que yo — dijo Hermione La niña también le había prestado  Quidditch a través de los tiempos, que resultó  ser un libro muy interesante. Holly se enteró de que había setecientas formas de cometer una falta y de que todas se habían consignado durante los Mundiales de 1473; que los buscadores eran habitualmente los jugadores más pequeños y veloces, y que los accidentes más graves les sucedían a ellos; que, aunque la gente no moría jugando al  quidditch, se sabía de árbitros que habían desaparecido, para reaparecer meses después en el desierto del Sahara. — el mejor libro  — suspiro Sirius — ese y trasformación — dijo de nuevo Hermione se había vuelto un poco más flexible en lo que  se refería a quebrantar las reglas, desde que Holly y Ron la salvaron del monstruo, y era mucho más agradable. — eso pasa Hermione cuando rompes la primera regla — dijo Remus El día anterior al primer partido de Holly los tres estaban fuera, en el patio helado, durante un recreo, y la muchacha había hecho aparecer un  brillante fuego azul, que podían llevar con ellos, en un frasco de mermelada. Estaban de espaldas al fuego para calentarse cuando Snape cruzó el patio. De inmediato, Holly se dio cuenta de que Snape cojeaba. — que te paso severus — dijo Lily viendo al profesor Snape Pero él no dijo nada sólo sonrio una mínima sonrisa Los tres chicos se apiñaron para tapar el fuego, ya que no estaban seguros de que aquello estuviera permitido. Por desgracia, algo en sus rostros culpables hizo detener a Snape. Se dio la vuelta, arrastrando la pierna. No había visto el fuego, pero parecía buscar una razón para regañarlos. —¿Qué tienes ahí, Potter? Era el libro sobre  quidditch. Holly se lo enseñó. —Los libros de la biblioteca no pueden sacarse fuera del colegio  —dijo Snape — enserio Snape eres un idiota si tu y yo sacábamos libros de la biblioteca — dijo Lily enojada y él sólo bajo la cabeza —. Dámelo. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor. —Seguro que se ha inventado esa regla  —murmuró Holly con furia,mientras Snape se alejaba cojeando—. Me pregunto qué le pasa en la pierna. lily quería preguntar que le paso pero su orgullo no lo permitio como dijo Hanna una ves los genes Evans eran lo que su hermana y ella y no decir de su madre eran orgullosa —No sé, pero espero que le duela mucho  —dijo Ron con amargura. — Ronald Weasley disculpate con el profesor — dijo Molly enojada — lo lamento profesor — dijo Ron con sarcasmo En la sala común de Gryffindor había mucho ruido aquella noche. Holly, Ron y Hermione estaban sentados juntos, cerca de la ventana. Hermione estaba repasando los deberes de  Ron sobre Encantamientos. Nunca lo dejaba copiar — eres mala conmigo Hermione tu y Holly — dijo ron haciendo puchero — no hagas eso ron — dijo Hermione sonriendo («¿cómo vais a aprender?»), pero si le pedían que revisara los trabajos les explicaba las respuestas correctas. Holly se sentía inquieta. Quería recuperar su libro sobre  quidditch, para mantener la mente ocupada y no estar nerviosa por el partido del día siguiente. — uy yo se como distraerte — dijo Fred en su oido besandola y ganándose  un golpe ¿Por qué iba a temer a Snape? Se puso de pie y dijo a Ron y Hermione que le preguntaría a Snape si podía devolverle el libro. —Yo no lo haría  —dijeron al mismo tiempo, — yo tampoco — dijieron los alumnos  — por que no  es solo Snape — dijo Sirius — sigue siendo un profesor Sirius — dijo Lily pero Holly pensaba que Snape no se iba a negar, si había otros profesores presentes. Bajó a la sala de profesores y llamó. No hubo respuesta. Llamó otra vez. Nada. ¿Tal vez Snape había dejado el libro allí? Valía la  pena intentarlo. — digna hija de tu padre — dijo Lily negando Ellos solo sonrieron — como es posible que Holly encuentre sola — dijo George — y no hace bromas — dijo su gemelo Empujó un poco la puerta, miró antes de entrar... y sus ojos captaron una escena horrible. Snape y Filch estaban allí, solos. Snape tenía la túnica levantada por encima de las rodillas. — que asco quejicus — solto canuto vomitando y no era él único la mayoría también lo hacia al imaginarlo — si snivillus eres un cerdo — dijo James — pidiendo hacerlo en él baño de prefectos — soltó Teddy — y tu como sabes eso — dijo Fred Enojado — por que este — él chico no supo contestar — dejalo que tu también me llevas al baño de prefectos — dijo Holly en su oido — pero es mi niña — dijo de nuevo haciendo puchero — tu niña tiene 24 ya es una mujer — dijo su novia — pero siempre va hacer mi niña — dijo haciendo que su novia lo bese por lo tierno que sono y los celosos miraran mal a Fred Una de sus piernas estaba magullada y llena de sangre. Filch le estaba alcanzando unas vendas. —Esa cosa maldita...  —decía Snape hagrid lo miro mal Y él le devolvió la mirada — y que lo diga susurro— Holly —. ¿Cómo puede uno vigilar a tres cabezas al mismo tiempo? Holly intentó cerrar la puerta sin hacer ruido, pero... —¡POTTER! — corre Holly corre — dicen los gemelos El rostro de Snape estaba crispado de furia y dejó caer su túnica rápidamente, para ocultar la pierna herida. — no se que te paso Snape pero espero que no haya sido nada grave — dijo Lily a su ex mejor amigo Y él sonrio sabia que por más idiota que fuera le preocupaba Holly tragó saliva. —Me preguntaba si me podía devolver mi libro  —dijo. —¡FUERA! ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ! Holly se fue, antes de que Snape pudiera quitarle puntos para Gryffindor. — run run Holly run run — dijo ahora ron Subió corriendo la escalera. —¿Lo has conseguido?  —preguntó Ron, cuando se reunió con ellos—. ¿Qué ha pasado? Entre susurros, Holly les contó lo que había visto. — enserio que no les cuentas — dijieron unas personas en el comedor — nada todo les cuento — dijo Holly abrazando a sus mejores amigos — es verdad— comento ron mientras recordaba la platica de 3 con Hermione y un tal andres pobre de el que se gano un golpe por parte de Holly pues le dijo a Fred sobre que veia a un tal Andrés ese dia aprendió los códigos de la chicas —¿Sabéis lo que quiere decir?  —terminó sin aliento—. ¡Que trató de pasar por donde estaba el perro de tres cabezas, en Halloween! Allí se dirigía cuando lo vimos... ¡Iba a buscar lo que sea que tengan guardado allí! ¡Y apuesto mi escoba a que fue él quien dejó entrar al monstruo, para distraer la atención! — Holly Jamie Potter por mas idiota y resentido que sea tu profesor no debes de acusar sin pruebas — dijo su madre — lo lamento profesor — dijo Holly bajando su cabeza Severus sólo asintió Hermione tenía los ojos muy abiertos. —No, no puede ser  —dijo—. Sé que no es muy bueno, pero no iba a tratar de robar algo que Dumbledore está custodiando. —De verdad, Hermione, tú crees que todos los profesores son santos o algo parecido  —dijo enfadado Ron ron tenia razón no todos los maestros son o eran santos si no ve la horrible bicht con cara de sapo — por mas que lo diga tienes razón ron pero con él que creíamos no era él malo — dijo Hermione en un susurro para sus amigos —. Yo estoy con Holly. Creo que Snape es capaz de cualquier cosa. Pero ¿qué busca? ¿Qué es lo que guarda el perro? Holly se fue a la cama con aquellas preguntas dando vueltas en su cabeza. — buenas pregunta Potter madera para aurora — dijo alastor — lo pensare — responde la chica Lavender  roncaba con fuerza, pero Holly no podía dormir. — pues como no si LAV LAV es un oso — dijo Hanna riendo y usando él apodo que le decia su tia Hermione y la chica se sonrojo Trató de no pensar en nada (necesitaba dormir; debía hacerlo, tenía su primer partido de quidditch  en pocas horas) pero la expresión de la cara de Snape cuando Holly vio su pierna era difícil de olvidar. — yo.lo se la cara de quejicus es difícil de olvidar — dijo Sirius — eres un pulgoso Black — dijo con enojo Severus — que no tengo pulgas imbécil — dijo ahora Sirius — ya basta los dos comportese como adultos — dijo lily encabronada y con una mirada que decia que los iba a golpear La mañana siguiente amaneció muy brillante y fría. El Gran Comedor estaba inundado por el delicioso aroma de las salchichas  fritas Él estomago de los hambrientos rugió y el director dijo — otro capitulo y comemos — dijo sonriendo — genial — dijieron los hambrientos y las alegres charlas de todos, que esperaban un buen partido de  quidditch. —Tienes que comer algo para el desayuno. — si es como James no comerán nada — dijo con un tono de molestia Lily —No quiero nada. —Aunque sea un pedazo de tostada  —suplicó Hermione. —No tengo hambre. Holly se sentía muy mal. — deberías de buscar una forma de no estar tan nerviosa — dijo Lily En cualquier momento echaría a andar hacia el terreno de juego. Holly, necesitas fuerza  —dijo Seamus Finnigan—. Los únicos que el otro equipo marca son los buscadores. — que motivación — dijo con sarcasmo hanna y él chico se sonrojo —Gracias, Seamus  —respondió Holly ñ, observando cómo llenaba de salsa de tomate sus salchichas. A las once  de la mañana, todo el colegio parecía estar reunido alrededor del campo de  quidditch. Muchos alumnos tenían prismáticos. Los asientos podían elevarse pero, incluso así, a veces era difícil ver lo que estaba sucediendo. Ron y Hermione se reunieron con Seamus y Dean en la grada más alta. Para darle una sorpresa a Holly, habían transformado en pancarta una de las sábanas que  Scabbers  había estropeado. Decía: «Potter; presidenta », y Dean, que dibujaba bien, había trazado un gran león de Gryffindor. Luego Hermione había realizado un pequeño hechizo y la pintura brillaba, cambiando de color. — que buenos compañeros tienes lastima que ni tu madre ni yo pudimos verte jugar pero si él futuro cambia prometo ir a verte cada juego  —  dijo james besando la frente de su hija — ya lo haras papa — dijo Holly abrazando a sus padres Mientras tanto, en los vestuarios, Holly y el resto del equipo se estaban cambiando para ponerse las túnicas color escarlata de  quidditch  (Slytherin jugaba de verde). — mis hermanos una ves las pusieron de color Rosa — dijo hanna recordando en el castigo de mcgonagall — digno hijos mios supongo — dijo Fred — por su puesto — dijo hanna Wood se aclaró la garganta para pedir silencio. —Bueno, chicos  —dijo. —Y chicas —añadió la cazadora Angelina Johnson. —Y chicas —dijo Wood—. Éste es... —El grande  —dijo Fred Weasley —El que estábamos esperando —dijo George. —Nos sabemos de memoria el discurso de  Oliver  —dijo Fred a Harriet guiñandole un ojo — — como les gusta interrumpir — dijo Molly a sus gemelos — es costumbre ma — dijieron sonriendo — como carajos los distinguen  — quiso saber bill — Fred es mas sádico en las bromas mientras que George es mas relajado uno tiene mas pecasy los ojos de Fred tienen mas brillo malicioso   y  me dice Holly Holly o bebe nena princesa pequeña enana — dijo Holly con una sonrisa . Estábamos en el equipo el año pasado. —Callaos los dos  —ordenó Wood—. Éste es el mejor equipo que Gryffindor ha tenido en muchos años. Y vamos a ganar. Les lanzó una mirada que parecía decir: «Si no...». — James tenia la misma mirada cuando era capitan y creerme era muy sádico en los entrenamiento y peor si llegabas tarde casi te cruciaba  — dijo Sirius — él mejor capitan que tuvieron los leones — dijo con orgullo James — sino nunca hubiera ganado tres veces la copas de quiddichs — volvió a decir —Bien. Ya es la hora. Buena suerte a todos. Holly siguió a Fred y George fuera del vestuario y, esperando que las rodillas no le temblaran, pisó el terreno de juego entre vítores y aplausos. La señora Hooch hacía de árbitro. Estaba en el centro del campo, esperando a los dos equipos, con su escoba en la mano. —Bien, quiero un partido limpio y sin problemas, por parte de todos  —dijo cuando estuvieron reunidos a su alrededor. — eso es imposible — dijieron ambas casas — es él clásico de clásicos los leones contra las serpientes y siempre va haber roces — dijo Hanna Holly notó que parecía dirigirse especialmente al capitán de Slytherin, Marcus Flint, un muchacho de quinto año. Le pareció que tenía un cierto parentesco con el trol gigante. — jajjajaja eso es verdad por que no se nos ocurrio — dijo Fred a su gemelo — no lo se por eso Holly es la chica perfecta para mi fredi — dijo George Con el rabillo del ojo, vio el estandarte brillando sobre la muchedumbre: «Potter; presidenta». Se le aceleró el corazón. Se sintió más valiente. — me alegro que se te bajara un poco él nerviosismo — dijo su madre —Montad en vuestras escobas, por favor. Holly subió a su Nimbus 2.000. La señora Hooch dio un largo pitido con su silbato de plata. Quince escobas se elevaron, alto, muy alto en el aire. Y estaban muy lejos. —Y la  quaffle  es atrapada de inmediato por Angelina Johnson de Gryffindor... Qué excelente cazadora es esta joven y, a propósito, también es muy guapa... Hanna resoplo esa era la chica que quería con su padre pero él siempre quiso a su madre y no sólo eso quería también a su tio George pero el no le hizo caso se imagina siendo la madre de Roxane y Fred II ( la esposa de George va hacer una sorpresa pues no se imaginan quien es ) —¡JORDAN! —Lo siento, profesora. El amigo de los gemelos Weasley, Lee Jordan, era el comentarista del partido, vigilado muy de cerca por la profesora McGonagall. —Y realmente golpea bien, un buen pase a Alicia Spinnet, el gran descubrimiento de Oliver Wood, ya que el año pasado estaba en reserva... Otra vez Johnson y.. No, Slytherin ha cogido la  quaffle, el capitán de Slytherin, Marcus Flint se apodera de la  quaffle  y allá va... Flint  vuela como un águila... está a punto de... no, lo detiene una excelente jugada del guardián Wood de Gryffindor y Gryffindor tiene la  quaffle... Aquí está la cazadora Katie Bell de Gryffindor; buen vuelo rodeando a Flint, vuelve a elevarse del terreno de  juego y.. ¡Aaayyyy!, eso ha tenido que dolerle, un golpe de  bludger  en la nuca... La gente en el comedor escuchaba como si estuviera ahí  y James instintivamente se llevo la mano donde una ves Lily lo golpeo con una bludger en la cabeza solo por que cuando estaba embarazada le dijo que si estaba gorda La quaffle  en poder de Slytherin... Adrian Pucey cogiendo velocidad hacia los postes de gol, pero lo bloquea otra  bludger, enviada por Fred o George Weasley, no sé cuál de los dos... bonita jugada del golpeador de Gryffindor, y Johnson otra vez en posesión de la  quaffle, el campo libre y allá va, realmente vuela, evita una  bludger, los postes de gol están ahí... vamos, ahora Angelina... el guardián Bletchley se lanza... no llega... ¡GOL DE GRYFFINDOR! Los gritos de los de Gryffindor llenaron el aire frío, junto con los silbidos y quejidos de Slytherin. Y ahora se le unieron los del pasado y futuro —Venga, dejadme sitio. —¡Hagrid! Ron y Hermione se juntaron para dejarle espacio a Hagrid. —Estaba mirando desde mi cabaña  —dijo Hagrid, enseñando el largo par de binoculares que le colgaban del cuello — con nosotros nunca fuiste a algún partido — dijo Sirius y james — es que ustedes no son Holly — dijo hagrid con una sonrisa —. Pero no es lo mismo que estar con toda la gente. Todavía no hay señales de la  snitch, ¿no? —No —dijo Ron—. Holly todavía no tiene mucho que hacer. Mantenerse fuera de los problemas ya es algo  —dijo Hagrid, cogiendo sus binoculares y fijándolos en la manchita que era Holly. — lastima que no duro mucho — se quejó mcgonagall Por encima de ellos, Holly volaba sobre el juego, esperando alguna señal de la  snitch. Eso era parte del plan que tenían con Wood. —Manténte apartado hasta  que veas la  snitch  —le había dicho Wood—. — buen plan — dijo James No queremos que ataques antes de que tengas que hacerlo. Cuando Angelina anotó un punto, Holly dio unas volteretas para aflojar la tensión, y volvió a vigilar la llegada de la  snitch. En un momento vio un resplandor dorado, pero era el reflejo del reloj de uno de los gemelos Weasley; james Potter los miro mal —Enserio chicos no deben de llevar eso a los juegos — dijo charly — lo sentimos charly — dijeron ambos en otro, una  bludger  decidió perseguirlo, como si fuera una bala de cañón, pero Holly la esquivó y Fred Weasley salió a atraparla. —¿Está todo bien, Holly bonita ?  —tuvo tiempo de gritarle,  — uy aqui hay amor — dijieron las chicas juntando sus manos en forma de corazón — ay papa tan romántico ya se por que mama se caso contigo  por que tu no eres asi teddy — dijo hanna a su novio  y sus padres la miraron sonrojados al igual que Teddy mientras lanzaba la bludger  con furia hacia Marcus Flint. —Slytherin toma posesión  —decía Lee Jordan—. El cazador Pucey esquiva dos  bludgers, a los dos Weasley y al cazador Bell, y acelera... esperen un momento... ¿No es la  snitch? — eso no se dice — dijo hanna Y él chico sonrio en disculpa Un murmullo recorrió  la multitud, mientras Adrian Pucey dejaba caer la quaffle, demasiado ocupado en mirar por encima del hombro el relámpago dorado, que había pasado al lado de su oreja izquierda. Holly la vio. En un arrebato de excitación — eso te excita Potter — dijo una burlona Cho — en realidad chang la excitó yo a si que ahorrate tus comentarios que tu novio te dejo por alguien mas — dijo  Fred besando a su novia y ganando miradas malas por parte de algunos chicos y la de los mereadores y una asqueada de su hija se lanzó hacia abajo, detrás del destello dorado. El buscador de Slytherin, Terence Higgs, también la había visto. Nariz con nariz, se lanzaron hacia la  snitch... Todos los cazadores parecían haber olvidado lo que debían hacer y estaban suspendidos en el aire para mirar. Holly era más veloz  que Higgs. Podía ver la pequeña pelota, agitando sus alas, volando hacia delante. Aumentó su velocidad y.. ¡PUM! Un rugido de furia resonó desde los Gryffindors de las tribunas... Marcus Flint había cerrado el paso de Holly, para desviarle la dirección  de la escoba, y éste se aferraba para no caer. — pero si sera hijo de p.... — dijo james enojado — señor Potter lenguaje — dijo mcgonagall — por merlin no me pida que hable bien cuando casi tiran a mi niña — dijo abrazando a sus dos pequeñas —¡Falta!  —gritaron los Gryffindors. La señora Hooch le gritó enfadada a Flint, y luego ordenó tiro libre para Gryffindor; en el poste de gol. Pero con toda la confusión, la  snitch  dorada, como era de esperar,  había vuelto a desaparecer. Abajo en las tribunas, Dean Thomas gritaba. —¡Eh, árbitro! ¡Tarjeta roja! —Esto no es el fútbol, Dean  —le recordó Ron—. No se puede echar a los jugadores en  quidditch... ¿Y qué es una tarjeta roja? — enserio ron sabes lo que es fútbol pero no una targeta roja — dijo Hermione y él chico se sonrojo por él acercamiento Pero Hagrid estaba de parte  de Dean. —Deberían cambiar las reglas. Flint ha podido derribar a Holly en el aire. A Lee Jordan le costaba ser imparcial. —Entonces... después de esta obvia y desagradable trampa... —¡Jordan!  —lo regañó la profesora McGonagall. —Quiero decir, después de esta evidente y asquerosa falta... —¡Jordan, no digas que no te aviso...! —Muy bien, muy bien. Flint casi mata al buscador de Gryffindor, cosa que le podría suceder a cualquiera, estoy seguro, así que penalti para Gryffindor; la coge Spinnet, que tira, no  sucede nada, y continúa el juego, Gryffindor todavía en posesión de la pelota. Cuando Holly esquivó otra  bludger, que pasó peligrosamente cerca de su cabeza, ocurrió. Su escoba dio una súbita y aterradora sacudida. Durante un segundo pensó que iba a caer.  Se aferró con fuerza a la escoba con ambas manos y con las rodillas. Nunca había experimentado nada semejante. Sucedió de nuevo. Era como si la escoba intentara derribarla. Pero las Nimbus 2.000 no decidían súbitamente tirar a sus jinetes. Holly trató de dirigirse hacia los postes de Gryffindor para decirle a Wood que pidiera una suspensión del partido, y entonces se dio cuenta de que su escoba estaba completamente fuera de control. al escuchar eso ambos padres comenzaron a ponerse nerviosos y abrazaron a su hija No podía dar la vuelta. No podía dirigirla de ninguna manera. Iba en zigzag por el aire y, de vez en cuando, daba violentas sacudidas que casi la hacían caer. — que nadie ve lo que le pasa a mi hija que es mas importante que importante que un partido — dijo Lily al borde de las lagrimas  Lee seguía comentando el partido. —Slytherin en posesión... Flint con la  quaffle... la pasa a Spinnet, que la pasa a Bell... una  bludger  le da con fuerza en la cara, espero que le rompa la nariz (era una broma, profesora), Slytherin anota un tanto, oh, no... Los de Slytherin vitoreaban. Nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta de la conducta extraña de la escoba de Holly La  llevaba cada vez más alto, lejos del juego, sacudiéndose y retorciéndose. — dime que estas bien por favor — dijo su padre abrazando — si papa estoy bien ademas alguen me iba atrapar — dijo con una sonrisa  —No sé qué está haciendo Holly  —murmuró Hagrid. Miró con los binoculares—. Si no la conociera bien, diría que ha perdido el control de su escoba... pero no puede ser... De pronto, la gente comenzó a señalar hacia Holly ñ por encima de  las gradas. Su escoba había comenzado a dar vueltas y élla  apenas podía sujetarse. Entonces la multitud jadeó. La escoba de Holly dio un salto feroz y Holly quedó colgando, sujeto sólo con una mano. —¿Le sucedió algo cuando Flint le cerró el paso?  —susurró  Seamus. — por mas que sea verdad él chico era un inútil en cuanto maldiciones — dijo Severus —No puede ser  —dijo Hagrid, con voz temblorosa—. Nada puede interferir en una escoba, excepto la poderosa magia tenebrosa... Ningún chico le puede hacer eso a una Nimbus 2.000. Ante esas palabras, Hermione cogió los binoculares de Hagrid, pero en lugar de enfocar a Holly comenzó a buscar frenéticamente entre la multitud. —¿Qué haces?  —gimió Ron, con el rostro grisáceo. —Lo sabía  —resopló Hermione—. Snape... Mira. Ron cogió los binoculares. Snape estaba en el centro de las tribunas frente a ellos. Tenía los ojos clavados en Holly y murmuraba algo sin detenerse. — pero si seras un gran hijo de puta es una niña mi niña metete conmigo — dijo james apuntando con la varita a su enemigo — James dejalo hay que leer para saber sobre la niña — dijo lily — pero Lily ese malnacido esta hechizando a nuestra pequeña — dijo — pero que tal si esta mormurando él contra hechizo inocente o culpable hasta que se demuestre lo contrario — dijo Lily —Está haciendo algo... Mal de ojo a la escoba  —dijo Hermione. —¿Qué podemos hacer? —Déjamelo a mí. Antes de que Ron pudiera decir nada más, Hermione había desaparecido. Ron volvió a enfocar  a  Holly. La escoba vibraba tanto que era casi imposible que pudiera seguir colgada durante mucho más tiempo. Todos miraban aterrorizados, mientras los Weasley volaban hacía élla , tratando de poner a salvo a Holly en una de las escobas. — gracias chicos y Hermione — dijo james y Lily — es mi novia /mejor amiga /amiga cuñada — dijieron Pero aquello fue peor: cada vez que se le acercaban, la escoba saltaba más alto. Se dejaron caer y comenzaron a volar en círculos, con el evidente propósito de atraparla si caía. Marcus Flint cogió la quaffle  y marcó cinco tantos sin que nadie lo advirtiera. — si sera rastrero — dijo Remus  solo la gente rastrera. hacia eso —Vamos, Hermione  —murmuraba desesperado Ron. Hermione había cruzado las gradas hacia donde se encontraba Snape y en aquel momento corría por la fila de abajo. Ni se detuvo para disculparse cuando atropelló al profesor Quirrell lily y Remus comenzaron. a sospechar de.el tal quirrell era muy sospechoso y, cuando llegó donde estaba Snape, se agachó, sacó su varita y susurró unas pocas y bien elegidas palabras. Unas llamas azules salieron de su varita y saltaron a la túnica de Snape. El profesor tardó unos treinta segundos en darse cuenta de que se incendiaba. — Hermione eres mi heroína — dijo George abrazando a la castaña y ganando una mirada de celos por parte de ron — chica.mis respetos — dijo Sirius sonriendo a la chica Un súbito aullido le indicó a la chica  que había hecho su trabajo. Atrajo el fuego, lo guardó en un frasco dentro de su bolsillo y se alejó gateando por la tribuna. Snape nunca sabría lo que le había sucedido. Fue suficiente. Allí arriba, súbitamente, Holly pudo subir de nuevo a su escoba. — gracias a merlin estas a salvo — dijiero ambos padres —¡Neville, ya puedes mirar!  —dijo Ron. Neville había estado llorando dentro de la chaqueta de Hagrid aquellos últimos cinco minutos. Él chico se sonrojo pues en primero le gustaba Holly pero en segundo ya era novia de uno de los gemelos Weasley Holly iba a toda velocidad hacia el terreno de juego cuando vieron que se llevaba la mano a la boca, como si fuera a marearse. Tosió y algo dorado cayó en su mano. —¡Tengo la  snitch!  —gritó,  agitándola sobre su cabeza; el partido terminó en una confusión total. —No es que la haya atrapado, es que casi se la traga  —todavía gritaba Flint veinte minutos más tarde. — debió haber sido raro — dijo Remus — escucharon mi hija atrapo la snitch — dijo tomando en Brazos a la pequeña Holly Pero aquello  no cambió nada. Holly no había faltado a ninguna regla y Lee Jordan seguía proclamando alegremente el resultado. Gryffindor había ganado por ciento setenta puntos a sesenta. — en su cara bitch — decia Sirius burlón a los de slytherin Pero Holly no oía nada. Tomaba una taza de té fuerte, en la cabaña de Hagrid, con Ron y Hermione. —Era Snape  —explicaba Ron—. Hermione y yo lo vimos. Estaba maldiciendo tu escoba. Murmuraba y no te quitaba los ojos de encima. — ves Lily no solo yo lo creó si no también ellos — dijo lily — si james pero tambien puede ser el contra hechizo — dijo Lily —Tonterías  —dijo Hagrid, que no había oído una palabra de lo que había sucedido—. ¿Por qué iba a hacer algo así Snape? — por que es  un resentido — soltó Sirius — ya basta con sus peleas de niños — dijo mcgonagall Holly, Ron y Hermione se miraron, preguntándose qué le iban a decir. Harriet decidió contarle la verdad. —Descubrimos algo sobre él  —dijo a Hagrid—. Trató de pasar ante ese perro de tres cabezas, en Halloween. Y el perro lo mordió. Nosotros pensamos que trataba de robar lo que ese perro está guardando. — que tal si él que las quería era otro — dijo Remus — por que lo dices lunático — pregunta su novio — por que por.mas que me caiga mal Severus quirrell me da mala espina — dijo a su pareja Hagrid dejó caer la tetera. —¿Qué sabéis de  Fluffy?  —dijo. —¿Fluffy? —Ajá... Es mío... Se lo compré a un griego que conocí en el bar el año pasado... y se lo presté a Dumbledore para guardar... — uy hagrid no le hubieras dicho frente a Holly que es igual de curiosa que sus padres — dijo su padrino sonriendo a la chica —¿Sí? —dijo Holly con nerviosismo. —Bueno, no me preguntéis más  —dijo con rudeza Hagrid—. Es un secreto. — uy no hay secretos para el trio de oro — dijo uno de quinto de la casa de los tejones —Pero Snape trató de robarlo. —Tonterías  —repitió Hagrid—. Snape es un profesor de Hogwarts, nunca haría algo así. —Entonces ¿por qué trató de matar a Holly?  —gritó Hermione. — ahora lo se profesor así que lo siento — dijo la castaña a su profesor Los acontecimientos de aquel día parecían haber cambiado su idea sobre Snape. —Yo conozco un maleficio cuando lo veo, Hagrid. Lo he leído todo sobre ellos. ¡Hay que mantener la vista fija y Snape ni pestañeaba, yo lo vi! — también esta el contra maleficio — dijo lily y Remus —Os digo que  estáis equivocados  —dijo ofuscado Hagrid—. No sé por qué la escoba de Holly p reaccionó de esa manera. .. ¡Pero Snape no iba a tratar de matar a un alumno! — es cierto si no lo hubiera hecho desde hace mucho — dijo con una sonrisa maligna haciendo que sus estudiantes se estremecieran Ahora, escuchadme los tres, os estáis metiendo en cosas que no os conciernen y eso es peligroso. Olvidaos de ese perro y olvidad lo que está vigilando. En eso sólo tienen un papel el profesor Dumbledore y Nicolás Flamel... —¡Ah!  —dijo Holly—. Entonces hay alguien llamado Nicolás Flamel que está involucrado en esto, ¿no? Hagrid pareció enfurecerse consigo mismo. — algo mas que debas soltar hagrid — dijo con sarcasmo alastor — bien quien lee — dijo James — yo pasame él libro cornamenta — dijo Sirius — bien aqui esta pulgoso — dijo pasandole el libro Nota capitulo Nuevo capitulo en la otra semana subo otro así que hasta la próxima


	15. Capitulo 12

  
**El espejo de** **Oesed** **—** leyó Sirius   
Holly rapido se puso triste Fred al verla la abrazo 

 

**Se acercaba la Navidad. Una mañana de mediados de diciembre Hogwarts se descubrió cubierto por dos metros de nieve. El lago estaba sólidamente congelado y los gemelos Weasley fueron castigados por hechizar varias bolas de nieve para que siguieran a** **Quirrell** **y lo golpearan en la parte de atrás de su turbante**. 

  
— George Fabian y Frederick Guideon Weasley  como le hicieron eso al profesor — dijo Molly mientras otros los felicitaba  y Holly les besaba la mejilla   
— como pueden felicitarlos — reprendiendo a los que los felicitaba   
— en un par de capitulos lo odiaras mama — dijo Ron y Lily se puso mas nerviosa

 **Las pocas lechuzas que habían podido llegar a través del cielo tormentoso para dejar el correo tuvieron que quedar al cuidado de Hagrid hasta recuperarse, antes de  volar otra vez. Todos estaban impacientes de que empezaran las vacaciones. Mientras que la sala común de Gryffindor y el Gran Comedor tenían las chimeneas encendidas, los pasillos, llenos de corrientes de aire, se habían vuelto helados, y un viento cruel golpeaba las ventanas de las aulas. Lo peor de todo eran las clases del profesor Snape** ,

— enserio Holly que novedad — dijo con sarcasmo Astoria

 **abajo en las mazmorras, en donde la respiración subía como niebla y los hacía mantenerse lo más cerca posible de sus calderos calientes. —Me da mucha lástima  —dijo  Draco Malfoy, en una de las clases de Pociones—  toda esa gente que tendrá que quedarse a pasar la Navidad en Hogwarts, porque no los quieren en sus casas. Mientras hablaba, miraba en dirección a** Holl **y**  
— es mejor quedarse con amigos que ir a un lugar   donde solo ay frivolidad Malfoy — dijo Holly quien miro mal a Malfoy

 **Crabbe** **y Goyle lanzaron risitas burlonas. Holly que estaba pesando polvo de espinas de pez león, no les hizo caso. Después del partido de**   **quidditch** **, Malfoy se había vuelto más desagradable que nunca. Disgustado por la derrota de Slytherin,**  
— como murieron los quemados  si no de ardidos — dijo Hermione riendo   
— que  dijiste sangre sucia — dijo crabe  las varitas no se hicieron esperar y mcgonagall le quito 20 puntos 

 **había tratado de hacer que todos se rieran diciendo que un sapo** **conuna** **gran boca podía reemplazar a Holly como** **buscadora** **. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que nadie**  
**lo encontraba gracioso,**

— scorpius es mas divertido — mormuro  Hanna a Teddy

**porque estaban muy impresionados por la forma en que Holly se había mantenido en su escoba. Así que Malfoy; celoso y enfadado, había vuelto a fastidiar a Holly por no tener una familia apropiada.**

— te crees muy gallito Malfoy ven y dimelo en la cara yo no morí por que quise ni mi Lily seguramente lo hicimos por amor mientras que solo tu madre  solo moriria por ti — dijo James besando a su esposa y a su hijas   
Y haciendo que Draco baje la cabeza mientras que lucius malfoy lo amenazaba

 **Era verdad que Holly no iría a** **Privet** **Drive** **para las fiestas. La profesora McGonagall había pasado la semana antes, haciendo una lista de los alumnos que iban a quedarse allí para Navidad, y Holly puso su nombre de inmediato.**   
— yo también me quede una navidad y al siguiente tu padre me llevo a su casa — dijo Sirius a Holly  
— es verdad y desde ahi se volvió el consentido de mama — dijo James   
— si él que era  favorito fue Remus — dijo él perro   
— por que sera — solto Lily con sarcasmo

**Y no se sentía triste, ya que probablemente ésa sería la mejor Navidad de su vida. Ron y sus hermanos también se quedaban, porque el señor y la señora Weasley se marchaban a Rumania, a visitar a Charles.**

— que se me hace que solo quería que un pelirrojo — dijo bill moviendo sus cejas

**Cuando abandonaron  los calabozos, al finalizar la clase de Pociones, encontraron un gran abeto que ocupaba el extremo del pasillo. Dos enormes pies aparecían por debajo del árbol y un gran resoplido les indicó que Hagrid estaba detrás de él. —Hola, Hagrid. ¿Necesitas ayuda?  —preguntó Ron, metiendo la cabeza entre las ramas. —No, va todo bien. Gracias, Ron. —¿Te importaría quitarte de en medio?  —La voz fría y** **gangosa** **de Malfoy llegó desde atrás—. ¿Estás tratando de ganar algún dinero extra, Weasley? Supongo que quieres ser  guardabosques cuando salgas de Hogwarts...**

— si seras idiota rubia de vote — dijo charly   
— ya ni para que te digo — dijo bill

**Esa choza de Hagrid debe de parecerte un palacio, comparada con la casa de tu familia. Ron se lanzó contra Malfoy**

— Ron  por mas idiota que sea malfoy no debes de pelear les duele que no les pongas atencion — dijo Hermione

**justo cuando aparecía Snape en lo alto de las escaleras. —¡** **WEASLEY** **! Ron soltó el cuello de la túnica de Malfoy. —Lo han provocado, profesor Snape  —dijo Hagrid, sacando su gran cabeza peluda por encima del árbol—. Malfoy estaba insultando a su familia. —Lo que sea, pero pelear está contra las reglas de Hogwarts, Hagrid  — dijo Snape con voz amable—. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor; Weasley, y agradece que no sean más. Y ahora** **marchaos** **todos. Malfoy,** **Crabbe** **y Goyle pasaron bruscamente, sonriendo con presunción.**

— si seras idiota Severus tu que te quejabas de los maestros asi y tu eres uno de ellos no se como pude ser tu amigo — dijo Lily   
— Lily yo — dijo Severus   
— Lily nada eres no Severus tu eras mi amigo y ahora eres un idiota — dijo Lily

**—Voy a atraparlo  —dijo Ron, sacando los dientes ante la espalda de Malfoy—. Uno de estos días  lo** **atraparé** **... —Los detesto a los dos  —añadió Holly—. A Malfoy y a Snape. —Vamos, arriba el ánimo, ya es casi Navidad  —dijo Hagrid—.** **Os** **voy a decir qué haremos: venid conmigo al Gran Comedor; está precioso. Así que los tres siguieron a Hagrid y su abeto  hasta el Gran Comedor,**

**donde la profesora McGonagall y el profesor** **Flitwick** **estaban ocupados en la decoración. El salón estaba espectacular. Guirnaldas de muérdago y acebo colgaban de las paredes, y no menos de doce árboles de Navidad estaban distribuidos por el lugar, algunos brillando con pequeños** **carámbanos** **, otros con cientos de velas.**

— las mejores navidades — dijo Teddy  
— cuando — pregunta sus padres   
— es tradición quedarte en hogwards una ves en navidad — dijo Hanna

 **—¿Cuántos días** **os** **quedan para las vacaciones?  —preguntó Hagrid. —Sólo uno  —respondió Hermione—. Y eso me recuerda... Holly, Ron, nos queda media hora para el almuerzo, deberíamos ir a la biblioteca. —Sí, claro, tienes razón  —dijo Ron, obligándose a apartar la vista del profesor** **Flitwick** **, que sacaba burbujas doradas de su varita, para ponerlas en las ramas del árbol nuevo. —¿La biblioteca?  —preguntó Hagrid, acompañándolos hasta la puerta—. ¿Justo antes de las fiestas? Un poco triste, ¿no creéis?**  
— demasiado triste es verdad — se quejo Sirius y James   
— lo bueno es que Holly saco lo inteligente de Lily — dijo Remus   
—  oye soy inteligente — dijo James

 **—Oh, no es un trabajo  —explicó alegremente Holly—. Desde que mencionaste a Nicolás** **Flamel** **, estamos tratando de averiguar quién es. —¿Qué?  —Hagrid parecía impresionado—.** **Escuchadme** **... Ya** **os** **lo dije... No** **os** **metáis** **. No tiene nada que ver con vosotros lo que custodia ese perro. —Nosotros queremos saber quién es Nicolás** **Flamel** **, eso es todo  —dijo Hermione. —Salvo que quieras ahorrarnos el trabajo  —añadió Holly—. Ya hemos buscado en miles de libros y no hemos podido encontrar nada... Si nos das una pista... Yo sé que leí su nombre en algún lado.**   
— hay chicos es mejor que lo olviden — dijo lily  
— pero si eres igual de curiosa no lo dejaras sólo cuidate

 **—No voy a deciros nada  —dijo Hagrid con firmeza. —Entonces tendremos que descubrirlo nosotros  —dijo Ron. Dejaron a Hagrid malhumorado y fueron  rápidamente a la biblioteca. Habían estado buscando el nombre de** **Flamel** **desde que a Hagrid se le escapó, porque ¿de qué otra manera podían averiguar lo que quería robar Snape?**   
— por mas que odie a Severus no me da confianza quirrell — dijo lunático

**El problema era la dificultad de buscar; sin saber qué podía haber hecho** **Flamel** **para figurar en un libro. No estaba en  Grandes magos del siglo XX, ni en  Notables nombres de la magia de nuestro tiempo; tampoco figuraba en  Importantes descubrimientos en la magia moderna  ni en  Un estudio del reciente desarrollo de la hechicería. Y además, por supuesto, estaba el tamaño de la biblioteca, miles y miles de libros, miles de estantes, cientos de estrechas filas... Hermione sacó una lista de títulos y temas que había decidido investigar; mientras Ron se paseaba entre una fila de libros y los sacaba al azar. Holly se acercó a la Sección Prohibida. Se había preguntado si** **Flamel** **no estaría allí. Pero por desgracia, hacía falta un permiso especial, firmado por un profesor,**

**•ara mirar alguno de los libros de aquella sección, y sabía que no iba  a conseguirlo. Allí estaban los libros con la poderosa Magia del Lado Oscuro, que nunca se enseñaba en Hogwarts y que sólo leían los alumnos mayores, que estudiaban cursos avanzados de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. —¿Qué estás buscando, muchacha? —Nada —respondió Holly. La señora**

**Pince** **, la bibliotecaria, empuñó un plumero ante su cara. —Entonces, mejor que te vayas. ¡Vamos, fuera! Holly salió de la biblioteca, deseando haber sido más rápida en inventarse algo.**  
— ya te enseñare a buscar excusas — dijo su padre   
— James Charlus Potter ya ni se para que te regaño — dijo su esposa

 **Ella, Ron y Hermione se habían puesto de  acuerdo en que era mejor no consultar a la señora** **Pince** **sobre** **Flamel** **. Estaban seguros de que ella podría decírselo, pero no podían arriesgarse a que Snape se enterara de lo que estaban** **buscando**.

— no era para que un grupo de niños investigue — dijo mcgonagall a él trio de oro

**Holly los esperó en el pasillo, para ver si los otros habían  encontrado algo, pero no tenía muchas esperanzas. Después de todo, buscaban sólo desde hacía quince días y en los pocos momentos libres, así que no era raro que no encontraran nada. Lo que realmente necesitaban era una buena investigación, sin la señora** **Pince** **pegada a sus** **nucas** **. Cinco minutos más tarde, Ron y Hermione aparecieron negando con la cabeza. Se marcharon a almorzar.**

el ruido en los estómago de los hambrientos se hizo sonar en todo el lugar haciendo sonrojar

 **—Vais a seguir buscando cuando yo no esté, ¿verdad?  —dijo Hermione—. Si encontráis algo, enviadme una lechuza**  
— no me mandaron nada — se quejo  Hermione   
— no encontramos nada — dijieron ambos chicos

**—Y tú podrás preguntarle a tus padres si saben quién es** **Flamel** **—dijo Ron—. Preguntarle a ellos no tendrá riesgos. —Ningún riesgo, ya que ambos son dentistas  —respondió Hermione.**

— que es dintista — pregunta James   
— dentista es una profesion muggles que es cuando te erreglan los dientes   es algo horrible — dijo collins y los sangre pura se  estremecieron y los mestizos y los hijos de muggles rodaron los ojos   
**Cuando comenzaron las vacaciones, Ron y Holly tuvieron mucho tiempo para pensar en** **Flamel** **. Tenían  la sala común  para ellos solos estaba mucho más vacía que de costumbre, así que podían elegir los mejores sillones frente al fuego. Se quedaban comiendo todo lo que podían pinchar en un tenedor de tostar (pan, buñuelos,** **melcochas** **) y planeaban formas de hacer que expulsaran a Malfoy, muy divertidas, pero imposibles de llevar a cabo.**

 **—** no si yo te aconsejo — le dijo James a su hija   
— señor Potter que ejemplo le da su hija — dijo mcgonagall   
— él peor profesora él peor — dijo sonriendo

 **Ron también comenzó a enseñar a Holly a jugar al ajedrez mágico. Era igual que el de los** **muggles** **, salvo que las piezas estaban vivas, lo que lo hacía muy parecido a dirigir un ejército en una batalla. El juego de Ron era muy antiguo y estaba gastado. Como todo lo que tenía, había pertenecido a alguien de su familia, en este caso a su abuelo. Sin embargo, las piezas de ajedrez  viejas no eran una desventaja.**  
**—** porque es una ventaja — pregunta su amigo   
— eres el mejor en ajedrez ni Hermione te gana — dijo Holly sonriendo a su amigo

 **Ron las conocía tan bien que nunca tenía problemas en hacerles hacer lo que quería. Holly jugó con el ajedrez que Seamus** **Finnigan** **le había prestado, y las piezas no confiaron en** **élla** **.**   
Holly suspiro no era buena en ajedrez es mas era malísima 

 **ella todavía no era muy buen jugadora, y las piezas le daban distintos consejos y  la confundían, diciendo, por ejemplo: «No me envíes a mí. ¿No ves el caballo? Muévelo a él, podemos permitirnos perderlo». En la víspera de Navidad, Holly se fue a la cama, deseosa de que llegara el día siguiente, pensando en toda la diversión y comida  que la  aguardaban, pero sin esperar ningún regalo. Cuando al día siguiente se despertó temprano, lo primero que vio fue unos cuantos paquetes a los pies de su cama. —¡Feliz Navidad!  —lo saludó medio dormido Ron, mientras Holly  saltaba de la cama y se ponía la bata.**   
— señorita Potter por que durmio con el señor Weasley — dijo mcgonagall   
— por que me sentía sola y aparte ron me invito a dormir con él por merlin tenia 11 y aparte él que me gustaba era Fred no hicimos nada malo por que en primera tendra mi pie en sus bolas y despues el de su hermano le jugara demaciadas bromas — dijo Holly y la profesora Minny   
— que no se vuelva a repetir — dijo   
— que no y los jueves de poker y los viernes de domino y los sábados de pijamadas — dijo ron al oido de Holly   
— na como si eso nos detuviera — dijo Holly  
**—Para ti también  —contestó Holly—. ¡Mira esto! ¡Me han enviado regalos! —¿Qué esperabas, nabos?  —dijo Ron, volviéndose hacia sus propios paquetes,**

— ron tienes la sensibilidad de una cucharilla de te — dijo Hermione   
— si soy un insesible pero tenia 11 — dijo ron   
— y aun no cambia como en la ves que mama estaba embarazada y se comio su torta de melaza y se enojo tanto que lo golpeo con un bate — dijo Hanna   
**que eran más numerosos que los de Holly Holly cogió el paquete que estaba más arriba. Estaba envuelto en papel de embalar y tenía escrito: «Para Holly de Hagrid». Contenía una flauta de madera,** **toscamente** **trabajada. Era evidente que Hagrid la había hecho. Holly sopló y la flauta emitió un sonido parecido al canto de la lechuza.**  
— gracias hagrid — dijieron los padres al semigigante   
— y ustedes — dijo su padre  
— tercer libro  — responde Holly   
— es mejor que la excusa sea buena — solo dijo eso

 **El segundo, muy pequeño, contenía una nota. «Recibimos tu mensaje y te mandamos tu regalo de Navidad. De tío Vernon y tía Petunia.» Pegada a la nota estaba una moneda de cincuenta peniques. —Qué detalle  —comentó Holly.**  
— hay petunia te matare lento y dolorosamente — dijo Lily y James se alejo de ella con la pequeña Holly en brazos

 **Ron estaba fascinado con los cincuenta peniques. —¡Qué raro!  —dijo—  ¡Qué forma! ¿Esto es dinero? —Puedes quedarte con ella  —dijo Holly ñ, riendo ante el placer de Ron**  
**—** igual que el padre — sonrio Molly   
— papa/abuelo  es genial — soltaron los Weasley  y Hanna

 **—. Hagrid, mis tíos... ¿Quién me ha enviado éste? —Creo que sé de quién es ése  —dijo Ron, algo rojo y señalando un paquete deforme—. Mi madre. Le dije que creías que nadie te regalaría nada y.. oh, no             —gruñó—, te ha hecho un jersey Weasley.**  
— gracias Molly te portaste mejor que la estupida de mi hermana — dijo Lily a Molly  
— no hay problema Holly es como mi hija — dijo sonriendo  
— oh no Fred sale con su hermana — dijo George   
— callate eres un idiota — dijo Fred golpeando a George

**Holly abrió el paquete y encontró un jersey tejido a mano, grueso y color verde esmeralda, y una gran caja de pastel de chocolate casero. —Cada año nos  teje un jersey  —dijo Ron, desenvolviendo su paquete—  y el mío siempre es rojo oscuro. —Es muy amable de parte de tu madre  —dijo Holly probando el pastel  que era delicioso.**

— el mejor pastel que e comido — sonrio Holly a Molly quien se la devolvió

 **El siguiente regalo también tenía golosinas, una gran caja de ranas de chocolate,  de parte de Hermione. Le quedaba el último. Holly lo cogió y notó que era muy ligero. Lo desenvolvió.**  
Lily  resolplo ya sabía de que se trataba

 **Algo fluido y de color gris plateado se deslizó hacia el suelo y se quedó brillando. Ron bufó. —Había oído hablar de esto  —dijo con voz ronca, dejando caer la caja de grageas de todos los sabores, regalo de Hermione—. Si es lo que pienso, es algo verdaderamente raro y valioso.**  
— gracias profesor por eso — dijo james pues en su tiempo le presto su capa al director

 **—¿Qué es? Holly cogió el género brillante y plateado. El tocarlo producía una sensación extraña, como si fuera agua convertida en  tejido. —Es una capa invisible  —dijo Ron,**  
Chiflidos se escucharon al rededor de la habitación    
— por que la cara rajada tiene una capa — dijo pansi   
— eres una envidiosa — solto Astoria   
— de quien de ella por favor — dijo de nuevo la cara de perro   
**con una expresión de temor** **reverencial** **—. Estoy seguro...** **Pruébatela** **. Holly se puso la capa sobre los hombros y Ron lanzó un grito. —¡Lo es! ¡Mira abajo! Holly se miró los pies, pero ya no estaban. Se dirigió al espejo. Efectivamente: su reflejo lo miraba, pero sólo su cabeza suspendida en el aire, porque su cuerpo era totalmente invisible. Se puso la capa sobre la cabeza y su imagen desapareció por completo. —¡Hay una nota! —dijo de pronto Ron—. ¡Ha caído una nota! Holly se quitó la capa y cogió la nota. La caligrafía, fina y llena de curvas, era desconocida para él. Decía: Tu padre dejó esto en mi poder antes de morir. Ya es tiempo de que te sea devuelto. Utilízalo bien. Una muy Feliz Navidad para ti.**  
**—** él mejor regalo que un padre le puede dar a su hija — dijo James  
— pero con estar con ustedes es él mejor regalo hasta que nazca mis hijos — dijo Holly

 **No tenía  firma. Holly contempló la nota. Ron admiraba la capa. —Yo daría cualquier cosa por tener una  —dijo—  Lo que sea. ¿Qué te sucede? —Nada  —dijo Holly Se sentía muy extraña. ¿Quién le había enviado la capa? ¿Realmente había pertenecido a su padre?**  
— y a mi padre y a su padre asi sucesivamente — responde james   
— pero si esas capas duran muy poco— dijo Alastor   
— es que la nuestra es especial — soltaron james y Hanna Holly solo sonrio y se pregunto  por que era especial la capa

 **Antes de que  pudiera decir o pensar algo, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió de golpe y Fred y George Weasley entraron. Holly escondió rápidamente la capa. No se sentía con ganas de compartirla con nadie más.**  
**—** que envidiosa holls — soltaron los gemelos   
— ami me la a prestado — soltó Fred   
— que por que a él y a mi no — dijo george   
— por que soy su novio — dijo haciendo enojar a George quien le saco la lengua

 **—¡Feliz Navidad! —¡Eh, mira! ¡A Holly también le han regalado un jersey Weasley! Fred y George llevaban jerséis azules, uno con una gran letra F y el otro con la G. —El de Holly es mejor que el nuestro  —dijo Fred cogiendo el jersey de Harriet**  
— ya besarla papa — dijo Hanna sonrojado asu padre

 **—. Es evidente que se esmera más cuando no es para la familia. —¿Por qué  no te has puesto el tuyo, Ron?  —quiso saber George—. Vamos,** **pruébatelo** **, son bonitos y abrigan.**  
Los Weasley sabían que aunque sus padres no tuvieran dinero les daban amor

 **—Detesto el rojo oscuro  —se quejó Ron, mientras se lo pasaba por la cabeza. —No tenéis la inicial en los vuestros  —observó George—. Supongo que ella piensa que no** **os** **vais** **a** **olvidar de vuestros nombres. Pero nosotros no somos estúpidos... Sabemos muy bien que nos llamamos** **Gred** **y** **Feorge** **.**  
—lo bueno es que los gemelos no se parecen en nada si no pobre mama — dijo hanna   
**—¿Qué es todo ese ruido? Percy Weasley asomó la cabeza a través de la puerta, con aire de desaprobación. Era evidente que había ido  desenvolviendo sus regalos por el camino, porque también tenía un jersey bajo el brazo, que Fred vio. —¡P de prefecto!** **Pruébatelo** **, Percy, vamos, todos nos lo hemos puesto, hasta Holly tiene uno. — que hace holly aqui y . Yo... no... quiero  —dijo Percy, con firmeza** ,

— me lo iba poner después — dijo bajando la cabeza al ver que sus hermanos lo miraron mal

 **mientras los  gemelos le metían el jersey por la cabeza, tirándole las gafas al suelo. —Y hoy no te** **sentarás** **con los prefectos  —dijo George—. La Navidad es para pasarla en familia. Cogieron a Percy y se lo llevaron de la habitación, con los brazos sujetos por el jersey.**  
— eso es chicos solo que no hubiera hecho eso — dijo arthur

**Holly no había celebrado en su vida una comida de Navidad como** **aquélla** **. Un centenar de pavos asados, montañas de patatas cocidas y asadas, soperas llenas de guisantes con mantequilla, recipientes de plata con una grasa riquísima y salsa de moras, y muchos huevos sorpresa esparcidos por todas las mesas. Estos fantásticos huevos no tenían nada que ver con los flojos artículos de los** **muggles** **, que Dudley habitualmente compraba, ni con**

**juguetitos de plástico ni gorritos de papel. Holly tiró uno al suelo y  no sólo hizo ¡pum!, sino que estalló como un cañonazo y los envolvió en una nube azul, mientras del interior salían una gorra de contraalmirante y varios ratones blancos, vivos.**

— tendras una mejor vida pequeña te lo prometo — la abrazo su padre   
— y yo torturare al zoo — dijo Lily

**En la Mesa Alta, Dumbledore había reemplazado su sombrero cónico de mago por  un bonete floreado, y se reía de un chiste del profesor** **Flitwick** **. A los pavos les siguieron los** **pudines** **de Navidad, flameantes. Percy casi se rompió un diente al morder un** **sickle** **de plata que estaba en el trozo que le tocó. Holly observaba a Hagrid, que  cada vez se ponía más rojo y bebía más vino, hasta que finalmente besó a la profesora McGonagall en la mejilla y, para sorpresa de Holly, ella se ruborizó y rió, con el sombrero medio torcido.**

— enserio Minny sonriendo y no le dijo nada — dijo Sirius asombrado  
— que no.me diga Minny — dijo mcgonagall a Sirius

**Cuando Holly finalmente se levantó de la mesa, estaba cargada de cosas de las sorpresas navideñas, y que incluían globos luminosos que no estallaban, un juego de Haga Crecer Sus Propias Verrugas y piezas nuevas de ajedrez.**

**—** pero si eres mala en ajedrez — dijo Hermione

 **Los ratones blancos habían desaparecido, y Holly tuvo el horrible presentimiento de que iban a  terminar siendo la cena de Navidad de la  Señora Norris. Holly y los Weasley pasaron una velada muy divertida, con una batalla de bolas de nieve en el parque.**  
**—** Son los mejores — abrazo a los Weasley

 **Más tarde, helados, húmedos y** **jadeantes** **, regresaron a la sala común de Gryffindor para sentarse  al lado del fuego. Allí Holly estrenó su nuevo ajedrez y perdió espectacularmente con Ron. Pero sospechaba que no habría perdido de aquella manera si Percy no hubiera tratado de ayudarla tanto.**  
— el peor de todos nosotros — dijo Ginny

**Después de un té con bocadillos de pavo, buñuelos, bizcocho  borracho y pastel de Navidad, todos se sintieron tan hartos y** **soñolientos** **que no podían hacer otra cosa que irse a la cama; no obstante, permanecieron sentados y observaron a Percy, que perseguía a Fred y George por toda la torre Gryffindor porque le habían robado su insignia de prefecto.**

**Remus solo negó y canuto y cornamenta sonriendo al igual que los gemelos**  
**— que tiempos — suspiraron los cuatro** **mensionaron**  
**Fue el mejor día de Navidad de Holly. Sin embargo, algo daba vueltas en un rincón de su mente. En cuanto se metió en la cama, pudo pensar libremente en ello: la capa invisible y quién se la había enviado. Ron,** **ahíto** **de pavo y pastel y sin ningún misterio que lo preocupara, se quedó dormido en cuanto corrió las cortinas de su cama.**  
holly suspiro sabia lo que venia sus amigos la abrazaron

 **Holly se inclinó a un lado de la cama y sacó la capa. De su padre... Aquello había sido de su padre. Dejó que el género corriera por sus manos, más suave que la seda, ligero como el aire. «Utilízalo bien», decía la nota. Tenía que probarla. Se deslizó fuera de la cama y se envolvió en la capa.**  
**—** Hacer bromas — dijieron Sirius y James   
— enserio — dijo Lily con sarcasmo   
**Miró hacia abajo y vio sólo la luz de la luna y las sombras. Era una sensación muy curiosa. «Utilízalo bien.» De pronto, Holly se sintió muy** **despierts** **. Con aquella capa, todo Hogwarts**  
**estaba abierto para ella.**

 **—** es verdad tiene que hacerlo verdad — dijo Lily   
— si mama lo tenía que hacer nadie sabia de que estaban hablando

**Mientras estaba allí, en la oscuridad y el silencio, la excitación se apoderó de ella. Podía ir a cualquier lado con ella, a cualquier lado, y** **Filch** **nunca  lo sabría. Ron gruñó entre sueños. ¿Debía despertarlo? Algo lo detuvo. La capa de su padre... Sintió que aquella vez (la primera vez) quería utilizarla sola.**

— lo siento ron — dijo Holly  
— na esta bien ya la e usado también — dijo ron   
**Salió cautelosamente del dormitorio, bajó la escalera, cruzó la sala común y pasó por el agujero  del retrato. —¿Quién está ahí?  —chilló la Dama Gorda. Holly no dijo nada.**  
— pobre ya habia perdido la costumbres — sonrio James

 **Anduvo rápidamente por el pasillo. ¿Adónde iría? De pronto se detuvo, con el corazón palpitante, y pensó. Y entonces lo supo. La Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca.**  
— pidiendo ir a la cocinas — dijo canuto con vos de hambre   
**—** Holly sonrio

**Iba a poder leer todo lo que quisiera, para descubrir quién era** **Flamel** **. Se ajustó la capa y se dirigió hacia allí. La biblioteca estaba oscura y fantasmal. Holly encendió una lámpara para ver la fila de libros. La lámpara parecía flotar sola en el aire y hasta el mismo Holly, que sentía su brazo llevándola, tenía miedo. La Sección Prohibida estaba justo en el fondo de la biblioteca. Pasando con cuidado sobre la soga que separaba aquellos libros de los demás, Holly levantó la lámpara para leer los títulos. No le decían  mucho. Las letras doradas formaban palabras en lenguajes que Holly no conocía. Algunos no tenían títulos. Un libro tenía una mancha negra que parecía sangre. A Holly se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca. Tal vez se lo estaba imaginando, tal vez no, pero le  pareció que un murmullo salía de los libros, como si supieran que había alguien que no debía estar allí. Tenía que empezar por algún lado. Dejó la lámpara con cuidado en el suelo y miró en una estantería buscando un libro de aspecto interesante. Le llamó  la atención un volumen grande, negro y plateado. Lo sacó con dificultad, porque era muy pesado y,** **balanceándolo** **sobre sus rodillas, lo abrió. Un grito desgarrador; espantoso, cortó el silencio... ¡El libro gritaba!**

Remus por inercia se tapó los oidos   
**Holly lo cerró de golpe, pero el aullido continuaba, en una nota aguda, ininterrumpida. Retrocedió y chocó con la lámpara, que se apagó de inmediato. Aterrado, oyó pasos que se acercaban por el pasillo, metió el volumen en el estante y salió corriendo. Pasó al lado de** **Filch** **casi en la puerta, y los ojos del** **celador** **; muy abiertos, miraron a través** **dñe** **Holly**

— sal de ahí pequeña — dijo su madre preocupada de la suerte de su hija

**La chica se agachó, pasó por debajo del brazo de** **Filch** **y siguió por el pasillo, con los aullidos del libro resonando en sus oídos. Se detuvo de pronto frente a unas armaduras. Había estado tan ocupado en escapar de la biblioteca que no había prestado atención al camino. Tal vez era porque estaba oscuro, pero no reconoció el lugar donde estaba. Había armaduras cerca de la cocina, eso lo sabía, pero debía de estar cinco pisos más arriba.**

**•—Usted me pidió que le avisara directamente, profesor, si alguien andaba dando vueltas durante la noche, y alguien estuvo en la biblioteca, en la Sección Prohibida. Holly sintió que se le iba la sangre de la cara.** **Filch** **debía de conocer un atajo para llegar a donde** **élla** **estaba, porque el murmullo de su voz se acercaba cada vez más y, para su horror, el que le contestaba era Snape. —¿La Sección Prohibida? Bueno, no pueden estar lejos, ya los** **atraparemos** **.**

**Snape ya sabia quien era todos los Potter son arrogante**

**Holly se quedó petrificada, mientras** **Filch** **y Snape se  acercaban. No podían verla , por supuesto, pero el pasillo era estrecho y, si se acercaban mucho, iban a chocar contra** **élla** **. La capa no ocultaba su materialidad. Retrocedió lo más silenciosamente que pudo. A la izquierda había una puerta entreabierta. Era su  única esperanza. Se deslizó, conteniendo la respiración y tratando de no hacer ruido. Para su alivio, entró en la habitación sin que lo notaran. Pasaron por delante de** **élla** **y Holly se apoyó contra la pared, respirando profundamente, mientras escuchaba los  pasos que se alejaban. Habían estado cerca, muy cerca. Transcurrieron unos pocos segundos antes de que se fijara en la habitación que lo había ocultado. Parecía un aula en desuso. Las sombras de sillas y pupitres amontonados contra las paredes, una papelera invertida y apoyada contra la pared de enfrente... Había algo que parecía no pertenecer allí, como si lo hubieran dejado para quitarlo de en medio. Era un espejo magnífico, alto hasta el techo, con un marco dorado muy trabajado, apoyado en unos soportes que eran como garras. Tenía una inscripción grabada en la parte superior:** **Oesed** **lenoz** **aro** **cut** **edon** **isara** **cut** **se** **onotse** **.**  
Holly abrazo a Fred recordando que veia en el espejo y el le devolvió el abrazo con un beso en su cabeza

 **Ya no oía ni a** **Filch** **ni a Snape, y Holly no tenía tanto miedo. Se acercó al espejo, deseando mirar para no encontrar su imagen reflejada. Se detuvo frente a** **élla** **. Tuvo que llevarse las manos a la boca para no gritar.**  
Que viste mi cielo — dijo su mama   
Holly no responde oues sabia lo que iba pasar   
**Giró en redondo. El corazón le latía más furiosamente que cuando el libro había gritado... Porque no sólo se había visto en el espejo, sino que había mucha gente detrás de** **élla** **. Pero la habitación estaba vacía. Respirando** **agitadamente** **, volvió a mirar el espejo. Allí estaba** **élla** **, reflejada, blanco y con mirada de miedo y allí, reflejados detrás de** **élla** **, había al menos otros diez. Holly miró por encima del hombro, pero no había nadie allí. ¿O también eran todos invisibles? ¿Estaba en una habitación llena de gente invisible y la trampa del espejo era que los reflejaba, invisibles o no? Miró otra vez al espejo. Una mujer, justo detrás de su reflejo, le sonreía y agitaba la mano. Holly levantó una mano y sintió el aire que pasaba. Si ella**

 **estaba realmente allí, debía de poder tocarla, sus reflejos estaban tan cerca... Pero sólo sintió aire: ella y los otros existían sólo en el espejo. Era una mujer muy guapa. Tenía el cabello rojo oscuro y sus ojos... «Sus ojos son como los míos», pensó Holly, acercándose un poco más al espejo. Verde brillante, exactamente la misma forma, pero entonces notó que ella estaba llorando, sonriendo y llorando al mismo tiempo**  
— era yo verdad ay mi niña — dijo Lily con lagrimas en los ojos al igual que muchos en el comedor

 **. El hombre alto, delgado y de  pelo negro que estaba al lado de ella le pasó el brazo por los hombros. Llevaba gafas y el pelo muy desordenado. Y se le ponía tieso en la nuca, igual que a Holly**  
**—** hay pequeña siempre te protegeré y estare contigo aqui — señalo en su corazón

**. Holly estaba tan cerca del espejo que su nariz casi tocaba su reflejo. —¿Mamá?  —susurró—. ¿Papá? Entonces la miraron, sonriendo.**

Lily y James se pararon de el asiento y abrazaron a su hija llorando el deseo que tenia por conocerlos   
**Y lentamente, Holly fue observando los rostros de las otras personas, y vio otro par de ojos verdes como los suyos, otras narices como la suya, incluso un hombre pequeño que parecía tener las mismas rodillas** **nudosas** **de  Holly. Estaba mirando a su familia por primera vez en su vida. Los Potter sonrieron y agitaron las manos, y**  
Los Potter seguían abrazados sólo wue Hanna se les unió en el abrazo

 **Holly permaneció mirándolos anhelante, con las manos apretadas contra el espejo, como si esperara poder pasar al otro lado y alcanzarlos. En su interior sentía un poderoso dolor, mitad alegría y mitad tristeza terrible. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí. Los reflejos no se desvanecían y Holly miraba y miraba, hasta que un ruido lejano lo hizo volver a la realidad**.

Nadie hablaba solo lloraban y se dieron cuenta que lo que mas deseaba la niña que vivió era a sus padres vivos y una familia

 **No podía quedarse allí, tenía que  encontrar el camino hacia el dormitorio. Apartó los ojos de los de su madre y susurró: «Volveré». Salió apresuradamente de la habitación**.  
— es mejor que no pequeña — dijo su madre

 **—Podías haberme despertado  —dijo malhumorado Ron. —Puedes venir esta noche. Yo voy a volver; quiero enseñarte el  espejo. —Me gustaría ver a tu madre y a tu padre  —dijo Ron con interés**.

— creo que él espejo funcione asi— dijo James

**—Y yo quiero ver a toda tu familia, todos los Weasley. Podrás enseñarme a tus otros hermanos y a todos. —Puedes verlos cuando quieras  —dijo Ron—. Ven a mi casa este verano. De todos  modos, a lo mejor sólo muestra gente muerta.**

— uy tio ron eres un insensible — dijo hanna 

**Pero qué lástima que no encontraste a** **Flamel** **. ¿No quieres tocino o alguna otra cosa? ¿Por qué no comes nada? Holly no podía comer. Había visto a sus padres y los vería otra vez aquella noche. Casi se había olvidado de** **Flamel** **. Ya no le parecía tan importante. ¿** **Aquién** **le importaba lo que custodiaba el perro de tres cabezas? ¿Y qué más daba si Snape lo robaba?**

— Holly era mejor que no siguieras llendo — la abrazo su mama   
— ws cierto pequeña cambiaremos todo y nos veras todo los dias — dijo James   
**—¿Estás bien?  —preguntó Ron—. Te veo raro. Lo que Holly más temía era no poder encontrar la habitación  del espejo. Aquella noche, con Ron también cubierto por la capa, tuvieron que andar con más lentitud. Trataron de repetir el camino de Holly desde la biblioteca, vagando por oscuros pasillos durante casi una hora. —Estoy congelado  —se quejó Ron—. Olvidemos esto y volvamos.**   
— hasle caso hija — dijo su padre

**—¡No!  —susurró Holly—. Sé que está por aquí. Pasaron al lado del fantasma de una bruja alta, que se deslizaba en dirección opuesta, pero no vieron a nadie más. Justo cuando Ron se quejaba de que tenía los pies helados, Holly divisó la pareja de armaduras. —Es allí... justo allí... ¡sí! Abrieron la puerta. Holly dejó caer la capa de sus hombros y corrió al espejo.**

**él** habiente en comedor era tenso ahora veían que Holly Potter solo queria a su familia aun no se quitaban las lágrimas de lo anterior   
**Allí estaban. Su madre y su padre sonrieron felices al verlo. —¿Ves?  —murmuró Holly. —No puedo ver nada. —¡Mira! Míralos a todos... Son muchos... —Sólo puedo verte a ti. —Pero mira bien, vamos, ponte donde estoy yo. Holly dio un paso a un lado, pero con Ron frente al espejo ya no podía ver a su familia, sólo a Ron con su pijama de colores. Sin embargo, Ron parecía fascinado con  su imagen. —¡Mírame!  —dijo. —¿Puedes ver a toda tu familia contigo? —No... estoy solo... pero soy diferente... mayor... ¡y soy delegado!**

— enserio ron eso es bajo — dijo George   
— es cierto lo peor que puedes hacer — continuó su gemelo  
— ya vasta ustedes dos — dijo Molly

 **—¿Cómo?**  
**—Tengo... tengo un distintivo como el de Bill y estoy levantando la copa de la casa y la copa de** **quidditch** **...  ¡Y también soy capitán de** **quidditch** **! Ron apartó los ojos de aquella espléndida visión y miró excitado a Holly. —¿Crees que este espejo muestra el futuro? —¿Cómo puede ser? Si toda mi familia está muerta... déjame mirar de nuevo... —Lo has tenido toda la noche, déjame un ratito más.**  
**—** si es como este par comenzaran a pelear — dijo Remus   
— oye — soltaron los 4 mencionados

 **—Pero si estás sosteniendo la copa de** **quidditch** **, ¿qué tiene eso de interesante? Quiero ver a mis padres. —No me empujes. Un súbito ruido en el pasillo puso fin a la discusión.**  
— si al igual que ellos — solto de nuevo Remus   
— y eso que no haa visto cuando es su jueves de poket ni él viernes de domino la ultima ves ron término con un bate de béisbol en la cabeza — dijo Hermione haciendo sonrojar a los mencionados   
—   
**No se habían dado cuenta de que hablaban en voz alta. —¡Rápido! Ron tiró la capa sobre ellos justo cuando los luminosos ojos de la  Señora Norris  aparecieron en la puerta. Ron y Holly permanecieron inmóviles, los dos pensando lo mismo: ¿la capa funcionaba con los gatos?**   
— ay que probar — dijo Sirius   
— ni pensar Black — dijo lily

 **Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, la gata dio la vuelta y se marchó. —No estamos seguros... Puede haber ido a buscar a** **Filch** **, seguro que nos ha oído. Vamos. Y Ron empujó a Holly para que salieran de la habitación. La nieve todavía no se había derretido a la mañana siguiente. —¿Quieres jugar al ajedrez, Holly?  —preguntó Ron. —No. —¿Por qué no vamos a visitar a Hagrid? —No... ve tú... —Sé en qué estás pensando, Holly, en ese espejo. No vuelvas esta noche.**  
— uy pelirrojo es igual de cabezotas que este par asi que ya sabras — dijo Remus   
— oye no somos cabezotas — dijieron los tres mencionados  
— lo que los ayude a dormir — dijo canuto

 **—¿Por qué no? —No lo sé. Pero tengo un mal presentimiento y, de todos modos, ya  has tenido muchos encuentros.** **Filch** **, Snape y la  Señora Norris  andan vigilando por**  
**ahí ¿Qué importa si no te ven?**

— ron nunca la vas detener — dijo Fred    
— como — preguntan   
— es mi novia y la conozco desde los 11 y seguramente seguirá igual en él futuro  dijo Fred de nuevo besando a su novia

 **¿Y si tropiezan contigo? ¿Y si chocas con algo? —Pareces Hermione. —Te lo digo en serio, Holly, no vayas Pero Holly sólo tenía un pensamiento en  su mente, volver a mirar en el espejo. Y Ron no la detendría.**  
**—** Y nunca lo hare — dijo ron   
— oye no soy tan cabezotas — dijo Holly sacando un bate de béisbol y golpeando lo  
— señorita Potter de donde saco el batt — pregunta mcgonagall   
— es secreto Potter — dijieron las mujeres de la familia

**La tercera noche encontró el camino más rápidamente que las veces anteriores. Andaba más rápido de lo que habría sido prudente, porque sabía que estaba haciendo ruido, pero no se encontró con nadie. Y allí estaban su madre y su padre, sonriéndole otra vez, y uno de sus abuelos lo saludaba muy contento.**

**—** te enseñare fotos de tus abuelos — dijieron ambos padres   
— pero ya no vuelvas — dijieron de nuevo

 **Holly se dejó caer al suelo para sentarse frente al espejo. Nadie iba a** **im** **pedir que pasara la noche con su familia. Nadie. Excepto... —Entonces de vuelta otra vez, ¿no, Holly? Holly sintió como si se le** **helaran** **las entrañas. Miró para atrás. Sentado en un pupitre, contra la pared, estaba nada menos que Albus Dumbledore**.  
— como carajos lo hace — pregunta varios en el comedor haciendo reir al viejo director

 **Holly debió de haber pasado justo por su lado, y estaba tan desesperado por  llegar hasta el espejo que no había notado su presencia. —No... no lo había visto, señor. —Es curioso lo miope que se puede volver uno al ser invisible  —dijo Dumbledore, y Holly se sintió aliviada  al ver que le sonreía**  
— enserio Albus por eso los Potter son tan arrogantes — dijo Severus   
— celos quejicus — dijo Sirius   
Y él profesor Snape ya no dijo nada

**—. Entonces  — continuó Dumbledore, bajando del pupitre para sentarse en el suelo con Holly—, tú, como cientos antes que tú, has descubierto las delicias del espejo de** **Oesed** **.**

— no sabia que era comida — dijieron Teddy y Sirius   
— si seras idiota — dijieron sus parejas

 **—No sabía que se llamaba así, señor. —Pero espero que te habrás dado cuenta de lo que hace, ¿no? —Bueno... me mostró a mi familia y... —Y a tu amigo Ron lo reflejó como capitán.**  
— como lo sabe — dijo ron   
— por que domby todo lo ve — dijo james

 **—¿Cómo lo sabe...? —No necesito una capa para ser invisible  —dijo amablemente Dumbledore—. Y ahora ¿puedes pensar qué es lo que nos muestra el espejo de** **Oesed** **a todos nosotros? Holly negó con la  cabeza**.

— bien quien sigue — Dijo Sirius  
— yo si no es molestia señor Black — dijo deán   
— aqui esta — le dijo aventando el libro   
— bien pero antes comeremos y y mañana continuaremos — dijo domby  
— si comida — comentan los hambrientos.

Esperó que les guste hasta la otra semana si es que tengo chanse voten y comenten

  
**El espejo de** **Oesed** **—** leyó Sirius   
Holly rapido se puso triste Fred al verla la abrazo 

 

**Se acercaba la Navidad. Una mañana de mediados de diciembre Hogwarts se descubrió cubierto por dos metros de nieve. El lago estaba sólidamente congelado y los gemelos Weasley fueron castigados por hechizar varias bolas de nieve para que siguieran a** **Quirrell** **y lo golpearan en la parte de atrás de su turbante**. 

  
— George Fabian y Frederick Guideon Weasley  como le hicieron eso al profesor — dijo Molly mientras otros los felicitaba  y Holly les besaba la mejilla   
— como pueden felicitarlos — reprendiendo a los que los felicitaba   
— en un par de capitulos lo odiaras mama — dijo Ron y Lily se puso mas nerviosa

 **Las pocas lechuzas que habían podido llegar a través del cielo tormentoso para dejar el correo tuvieron que quedar al cuidado de Hagrid hasta recuperarse, antes de  volar otra vez. Todos estaban impacientes de que empezaran las vacaciones. Mientras que la sala común de Gryffindor y el Gran Comedor tenían las chimeneas encendidas, los pasillos, llenos de corrientes de aire, se habían vuelto helados, y un viento cruel golpeaba las ventanas de las aulas. Lo peor de todo eran las clases del profesor Snape** ,

— enserio Holly que novedad — dijo con sarcasmo Astoria

 **abajo en las mazmorras, en donde la respiración subía como niebla y los hacía mantenerse lo más cerca posible de sus calderos calientes. —Me da mucha lástima  —dijo  Draco Malfoy, en una de las clases de Pociones—  toda esa gente que tendrá que quedarse a pasar la Navidad en Hogwarts, porque no los quieren en sus casas. Mientras hablaba, miraba en dirección a** Holl **y**  
— es mejor quedarse con amigos que ir a un lugar   donde solo ay frivolidad Malfoy — dijo Holly quien miro mal a Malfoy

 **Crabbe** **y Goyle lanzaron risitas burlonas. Holly que estaba pesando polvo de espinas de pez león, no les hizo caso. Después del partido de**   **quidditch** **, Malfoy se había vuelto más desagradable que nunca. Disgustado por la derrota de Slytherin,**  
— como murieron los quemados  si no de ardidos — dijo Hermione riendo   
— que  dijiste sangre sucia — dijo crabe  las varitas no se hicieron esperar y mcgonagall le quito 20 puntos 

 **había tratado de hacer que todos se rieran diciendo que un sapo** **conuna** **gran boca podía reemplazar a Holly como** **buscadora** **. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que nadie**  
**lo encontraba gracioso,**

— scorpius es mas divertido — mormuro  Hanna a Teddy

**porque estaban muy impresionados por la forma en que Holly se había mantenido en su escoba. Así que Malfoy; celoso y enfadado, había vuelto a fastidiar a Holly por no tener una familia apropiada.**

— te crees muy gallito Malfoy ven y dimelo en la cara yo no morí por que quise ni mi Lily seguramente lo hicimos por amor mientras que solo tu madre  solo moriria por ti — dijo James besando a su esposa y a su hijas   
Y haciendo que Draco baje la cabeza mientras que lucius malfoy lo amenazaba

 **Era verdad que Holly no iría a** **Privet** **Drive** **para las fiestas. La profesora McGonagall había pasado la semana antes, haciendo una lista de los alumnos que iban a quedarse allí para Navidad, y Holly puso su nombre de inmediato.**   
— yo también me quede una navidad y al siguiente tu padre me llevo a su casa — dijo Sirius a Holly  
— es verdad y desde ahi se volvió el consentido de mama — dijo James   
— si él que era  favorito fue Remus — dijo él perro   
— por que sera — solto Lily con sarcasmo

**Y no se sentía triste, ya que probablemente ésa sería la mejor Navidad de su vida. Ron y sus hermanos también se quedaban, porque el señor y la señora Weasley se marchaban a Rumania, a visitar a Charles.**

— que se me hace que solo quería que un pelirrojo — dijo bill moviendo sus cejas

**Cuando abandonaron  los calabozos, al finalizar la clase de Pociones, encontraron un gran abeto que ocupaba el extremo del pasillo. Dos enormes pies aparecían por debajo del árbol y un gran resoplido les indicó que Hagrid estaba detrás de él. —Hola, Hagrid. ¿Necesitas ayuda?  —preguntó Ron, metiendo la cabeza entre las ramas. —No, va todo bien. Gracias, Ron. —¿Te importaría quitarte de en medio?  —La voz fría y** **gangosa** **de Malfoy llegó desde atrás—. ¿Estás tratando de ganar algún dinero extra, Weasley? Supongo que quieres ser  guardabosques cuando salgas de Hogwarts...**

— si seras idiota rubia de vote — dijo charly   
— ya ni para que te digo — dijo bill

**Esa choza de Hagrid debe de parecerte un palacio, comparada con la casa de tu familia. Ron se lanzó contra Malfoy**

— Ron  por mas idiota que sea malfoy no debes de pelear les duele que no les pongas atencion — dijo Hermione

**justo cuando aparecía Snape en lo alto de las escaleras. —¡** **WEASLEY** **! Ron soltó el cuello de la túnica de Malfoy. —Lo han provocado, profesor Snape  —dijo Hagrid, sacando su gran cabeza peluda por encima del árbol—. Malfoy estaba insultando a su familia. —Lo que sea, pero pelear está contra las reglas de Hogwarts, Hagrid  — dijo Snape con voz amable—. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor; Weasley, y agradece que no sean más. Y ahora** **marchaos** **todos. Malfoy,** **Crabbe** **y Goyle pasaron bruscamente, sonriendo con presunción.**

— si seras idiota Severus tu que te quejabas de los maestros asi y tu eres uno de ellos no se como pude ser tu amigo — dijo Lily   
— Lily yo — dijo Severus   
— Lily nada eres no Severus tu eras mi amigo y ahora eres un idiota — dijo Lily

**—Voy a atraparlo  —dijo Ron, sacando los dientes ante la espalda de Malfoy—. Uno de estos días  lo** **atraparé** **... —Los detesto a los dos  —añadió Holly—. A Malfoy y a Snape. —Vamos, arriba el ánimo, ya es casi Navidad  —dijo Hagrid—.** **Os** **voy a decir qué haremos: venid conmigo al Gran Comedor; está precioso. Así que los tres siguieron a Hagrid y su abeto  hasta el Gran Comedor,**

**donde la profesora McGonagall y el profesor** **Flitwick** **estaban ocupados en la decoración. El salón estaba espectacular. Guirnaldas de muérdago y acebo colgaban de las paredes, y no menos de doce árboles de Navidad estaban distribuidos por el lugar, algunos brillando con pequeños** **carámbanos** **, otros con cientos de velas.**

— las mejores navidades — dijo Teddy  
— cuando — pregunta sus padres   
— es tradición quedarte en hogwards una ves en navidad — dijo Hanna

 **—¿Cuántos días** **os** **quedan para las vacaciones?  —preguntó Hagrid. —Sólo uno  —respondió Hermione—. Y eso me recuerda... Holly, Ron, nos queda media hora para el almuerzo, deberíamos ir a la biblioteca. —Sí, claro, tienes razón  —dijo Ron, obligándose a apartar la vista del profesor** **Flitwick** **, que sacaba burbujas doradas de su varita, para ponerlas en las ramas del árbol nuevo. —¿La biblioteca?  —preguntó Hagrid, acompañándolos hasta la puerta—. ¿Justo antes de las fiestas? Un poco triste, ¿no creéis?**  
— demasiado triste es verdad — se quejo Sirius y James   
— lo bueno es que Holly saco lo inteligente de Lily — dijo Remus   
—  oye soy inteligente — dijo James

 **—Oh, no es un trabajo  —explicó alegremente Holly—. Desde que mencionaste a Nicolás** **Flamel** **, estamos tratando de averiguar quién es. —¿Qué?  —Hagrid parecía impresionado—.** **Escuchadme** **... Ya** **os** **lo dije... No** **os** **metáis** **. No tiene nada que ver con vosotros lo que custodia ese perro. —Nosotros queremos saber quién es Nicolás** **Flamel** **, eso es todo  —dijo Hermione. —Salvo que quieras ahorrarnos el trabajo  —añadió Holly—. Ya hemos buscado en miles de libros y no hemos podido encontrar nada... Si nos das una pista... Yo sé que leí su nombre en algún lado.**   
— hay chicos es mejor que lo olviden — dijo lily  
— pero si eres igual de curiosa no lo dejaras sólo cuidate

 **—No voy a deciros nada  —dijo Hagrid con firmeza. —Entonces tendremos que descubrirlo nosotros  —dijo Ron. Dejaron a Hagrid malhumorado y fueron  rápidamente a la biblioteca. Habían estado buscando el nombre de** **Flamel** **desde que a Hagrid se le escapó, porque ¿de qué otra manera podían averiguar lo que quería robar Snape?**   
— por mas que odie a Severus no me da confianza quirrell — dijo lunático

**El problema era la dificultad de buscar; sin saber qué podía haber hecho** **Flamel** **para figurar en un libro. No estaba en  Grandes magos del siglo XX, ni en  Notables nombres de la magia de nuestro tiempo; tampoco figuraba en  Importantes descubrimientos en la magia moderna  ni en  Un estudio del reciente desarrollo de la hechicería. Y además, por supuesto, estaba el tamaño de la biblioteca, miles y miles de libros, miles de estantes, cientos de estrechas filas... Hermione sacó una lista de títulos y temas que había decidido investigar; mientras Ron se paseaba entre una fila de libros y los sacaba al azar. Holly se acercó a la Sección Prohibida. Se había preguntado si** **Flamel** **no estaría allí. Pero por desgracia, hacía falta un permiso especial, firmado por un profesor,**

**•ara mirar alguno de los libros de aquella sección, y sabía que no iba  a conseguirlo. Allí estaban los libros con la poderosa Magia del Lado Oscuro, que nunca se enseñaba en Hogwarts y que sólo leían los alumnos mayores, que estudiaban cursos avanzados de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. —¿Qué estás buscando, muchacha? —Nada —respondió Holly. La señora**

**Pince** **, la bibliotecaria, empuñó un plumero ante su cara. —Entonces, mejor que te vayas. ¡Vamos, fuera! Holly salió de la biblioteca, deseando haber sido más rápida en inventarse algo.**  
— ya te enseñare a buscar excusas — dijo su padre   
— James Charlus Potter ya ni se para que te regaño — dijo su esposa

 **Ella, Ron y Hermione se habían puesto de  acuerdo en que era mejor no consultar a la señora** **Pince** **sobre** **Flamel** **. Estaban seguros de que ella podría decírselo, pero no podían arriesgarse a que Snape se enterara de lo que estaban** **buscando**.

— no era para que un grupo de niños investigue — dijo mcgonagall a él trio de oro

**Holly los esperó en el pasillo, para ver si los otros habían  encontrado algo, pero no tenía muchas esperanzas. Después de todo, buscaban sólo desde hacía quince días y en los pocos momentos libres, así que no era raro que no encontraran nada. Lo que realmente necesitaban era una buena investigación, sin la señora** **Pince** **pegada a sus** **nucas** **. Cinco minutos más tarde, Ron y Hermione aparecieron negando con la cabeza. Se marcharon a almorzar.**

el ruido en los estómago de los hambrientos se hizo sonar en todo el lugar haciendo sonrojar

 **—Vais a seguir buscando cuando yo no esté, ¿verdad?  —dijo Hermione—. Si encontráis algo, enviadme una lechuza**  
— no me mandaron nada — se quejo  Hermione   
— no encontramos nada — dijieron ambos chicos

**—Y tú podrás preguntarle a tus padres si saben quién es** **Flamel** **—dijo Ron—. Preguntarle a ellos no tendrá riesgos. —Ningún riesgo, ya que ambos son dentistas  —respondió Hermione.**

— que es dintista — pregunta James   
— dentista es una profesion muggles que es cuando te erreglan los dientes   es algo horrible — dijo collins y los sangre pura se  estremecieron y los mestizos y los hijos de muggles rodaron los ojos   
**Cuando comenzaron las vacaciones, Ron y Holly tuvieron mucho tiempo para pensar en** **Flamel** **. Tenían  la sala común  para ellos solos estaba mucho más vacía que de costumbre, así que podían elegir los mejores sillones frente al fuego. Se quedaban comiendo todo lo que podían pinchar en un tenedor de tostar (pan, buñuelos,** **melcochas** **) y planeaban formas de hacer que expulsaran a Malfoy, muy divertidas, pero imposibles de llevar a cabo.**

 **—** no si yo te aconsejo — le dijo James a su hija   
— señor Potter que ejemplo le da su hija — dijo mcgonagall   
— él peor profesora él peor — dijo sonriendo

 **Ron también comenzó a enseñar a Holly a jugar al ajedrez mágico. Era igual que el de los** **muggles** **, salvo que las piezas estaban vivas, lo que lo hacía muy parecido a dirigir un ejército en una batalla. El juego de Ron era muy antiguo y estaba gastado. Como todo lo que tenía, había pertenecido a alguien de su familia, en este caso a su abuelo. Sin embargo, las piezas de ajedrez  viejas no eran una desventaja.**  
**—** porque es una ventaja — pregunta su amigo   
— eres el mejor en ajedrez ni Hermione te gana — dijo Holly sonriendo a su amigo

 **Ron las conocía tan bien que nunca tenía problemas en hacerles hacer lo que quería. Holly jugó con el ajedrez que Seamus** **Finnigan** **le había prestado, y las piezas no confiaron en** **élla** **.**   
Holly suspiro no era buena en ajedrez es mas era malísima 

 **ella todavía no era muy buen jugadora, y las piezas le daban distintos consejos y  la confundían, diciendo, por ejemplo: «No me envíes a mí. ¿No ves el caballo? Muévelo a él, podemos permitirnos perderlo». En la víspera de Navidad, Holly se fue a la cama, deseosa de que llegara el día siguiente, pensando en toda la diversión y comida  que la  aguardaban, pero sin esperar ningún regalo. Cuando al día siguiente se despertó temprano, lo primero que vio fue unos cuantos paquetes a los pies de su cama. —¡Feliz Navidad!  —lo saludó medio dormido Ron, mientras Holly  saltaba de la cama y se ponía la bata.**   
— señorita Potter por que durmio con el señor Weasley — dijo mcgonagall   
— por que me sentía sola y aparte ron me invito a dormir con él por merlin tenia 11 y aparte él que me gustaba era Fred no hicimos nada malo por que en primera tendra mi pie en sus bolas y despues el de su hermano le jugara demaciadas bromas — dijo Holly y la profesora Minny   
— que no se vuelva a repetir — dijo   
— que no y los jueves de poker y los viernes de domino y los sábados de pijamadas — dijo ron al oido de Holly   
— na como si eso nos detuviera — dijo Holly  
**—Para ti también  —contestó Holly—. ¡Mira esto! ¡Me han enviado regalos! —¿Qué esperabas, nabos?  —dijo Ron, volviéndose hacia sus propios paquetes,**

— ron tienes la sensibilidad de una cucharilla de te — dijo Hermione   
— si soy un insesible pero tenia 11 — dijo ron   
— y aun no cambia como en la ves que mama estaba embarazada y se comio su torta de melaza y se enojo tanto que lo golpeo con un bate — dijo Hanna   
**que eran más numerosos que los de Holly Holly cogió el paquete que estaba más arriba. Estaba envuelto en papel de embalar y tenía escrito: «Para Holly de Hagrid». Contenía una flauta de madera,** **toscamente** **trabajada. Era evidente que Hagrid la había hecho. Holly sopló y la flauta emitió un sonido parecido al canto de la lechuza.**  
— gracias hagrid — dijieron los padres al semigigante   
— y ustedes — dijo su padre  
— tercer libro  — responde Holly   
— es mejor que la excusa sea buena — solo dijo eso

 **El segundo, muy pequeño, contenía una nota. «Recibimos tu mensaje y te mandamos tu regalo de Navidad. De tío Vernon y tía Petunia.» Pegada a la nota estaba una moneda de cincuenta peniques. —Qué detalle  —comentó Holly.**  
— hay petunia te matare lento y dolorosamente — dijo Lily y James se alejo de ella con la pequeña Holly en brazos

 **Ron estaba fascinado con los cincuenta peniques. —¡Qué raro!  —dijo—  ¡Qué forma! ¿Esto es dinero? —Puedes quedarte con ella  —dijo Holly ñ, riendo ante el placer de Ron**  
**—** igual que el padre — sonrio Molly   
— papa/abuelo  es genial — soltaron los Weasley  y Hanna

 **—. Hagrid, mis tíos... ¿Quién me ha enviado éste? —Creo que sé de quién es ése  —dijo Ron, algo rojo y señalando un paquete deforme—. Mi madre. Le dije que creías que nadie te regalaría nada y.. oh, no             —gruñó—, te ha hecho un jersey Weasley.**  
— gracias Molly te portaste mejor que la estupida de mi hermana — dijo Lily a Molly  
— no hay problema Holly es como mi hija — dijo sonriendo  
— oh no Fred sale con su hermana — dijo George   
— callate eres un idiota — dijo Fred golpeando a George

**Holly abrió el paquete y encontró un jersey tejido a mano, grueso y color verde esmeralda, y una gran caja de pastel de chocolate casero. —Cada año nos  teje un jersey  —dijo Ron, desenvolviendo su paquete—  y el mío siempre es rojo oscuro. —Es muy amable de parte de tu madre  —dijo Holly probando el pastel  que era delicioso.**

— el mejor pastel que e comido — sonrio Holly a Molly quien se la devolvió

 **El siguiente regalo también tenía golosinas, una gran caja de ranas de chocolate,  de parte de Hermione. Le quedaba el último. Holly lo cogió y notó que era muy ligero. Lo desenvolvió.**  
Lily  resolplo ya sabía de que se trataba

 **Algo fluido y de color gris plateado se deslizó hacia el suelo y se quedó brillando. Ron bufó. —Había oído hablar de esto  —dijo con voz ronca, dejando caer la caja de grageas de todos los sabores, regalo de Hermione—. Si es lo que pienso, es algo verdaderamente raro y valioso.**  
— gracias profesor por eso — dijo james pues en su tiempo le presto su capa al director

 **—¿Qué es? Holly cogió el género brillante y plateado. El tocarlo producía una sensación extraña, como si fuera agua convertida en  tejido. —Es una capa invisible  —dijo Ron,**  
Chiflidos se escucharon al rededor de la habitación    
— por que la cara rajada tiene una capa — dijo pansi   
— eres una envidiosa — solto Astoria   
— de quien de ella por favor — dijo de nuevo la cara de perro   
**con una expresión de temor** **reverencial** **—. Estoy seguro...** **Pruébatela** **. Holly se puso la capa sobre los hombros y Ron lanzó un grito. —¡Lo es! ¡Mira abajo! Holly se miró los pies, pero ya no estaban. Se dirigió al espejo. Efectivamente: su reflejo lo miraba, pero sólo su cabeza suspendida en el aire, porque su cuerpo era totalmente invisible. Se puso la capa sobre la cabeza y su imagen desapareció por completo. —¡Hay una nota! —dijo de pronto Ron—. ¡Ha caído una nota! Holly se quitó la capa y cogió la nota. La caligrafía, fina y llena de curvas, era desconocida para él. Decía: Tu padre dejó esto en mi poder antes de morir. Ya es tiempo de que te sea devuelto. Utilízalo bien. Una muy Feliz Navidad para ti.**  
**—** él mejor regalo que un padre le puede dar a su hija — dijo James  
— pero con estar con ustedes es él mejor regalo hasta que nazca mis hijos — dijo Holly

 **No tenía  firma. Holly contempló la nota. Ron admiraba la capa. —Yo daría cualquier cosa por tener una  —dijo—  Lo que sea. ¿Qué te sucede? —Nada  —dijo Holly Se sentía muy extraña. ¿Quién le había enviado la capa? ¿Realmente había pertenecido a su padre?**  
— y a mi padre y a su padre asi sucesivamente — responde james   
— pero si esas capas duran muy poco— dijo Alastor   
— es que la nuestra es especial — soltaron james y Hanna Holly solo sonrio y se pregunto  por que era especial la capa

 **Antes de que  pudiera decir o pensar algo, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió de golpe y Fred y George Weasley entraron. Holly escondió rápidamente la capa. No se sentía con ganas de compartirla con nadie más.**  
**—** que envidiosa holls — soltaron los gemelos   
— ami me la a prestado — soltó Fred   
— que por que a él y a mi no — dijo george   
— por que soy su novio — dijo haciendo enojar a George quien le saco la lengua

 **—¡Feliz Navidad! —¡Eh, mira! ¡A Holly también le han regalado un jersey Weasley! Fred y George llevaban jerséis azules, uno con una gran letra F y el otro con la G. —El de Holly es mejor que el nuestro  —dijo Fred cogiendo el jersey de Harriet**  
— ya besarla papa — dijo Hanna sonrojado asu padre

 **—. Es evidente que se esmera más cuando no es para la familia. —¿Por qué  no te has puesto el tuyo, Ron?  —quiso saber George—. Vamos,** **pruébatelo** **, son bonitos y abrigan.**  
Los Weasley sabían que aunque sus padres no tuvieran dinero les daban amor

 **—Detesto el rojo oscuro  —se quejó Ron, mientras se lo pasaba por la cabeza. —No tenéis la inicial en los vuestros  —observó George—. Supongo que ella piensa que no** **os** **vais** **a** **olvidar de vuestros nombres. Pero nosotros no somos estúpidos... Sabemos muy bien que nos llamamos** **Gred** **y** **Feorge** **.**  
—lo bueno es que los gemelos no se parecen en nada si no pobre mama — dijo hanna   
**—¿Qué es todo ese ruido? Percy Weasley asomó la cabeza a través de la puerta, con aire de desaprobación. Era evidente que había ido  desenvolviendo sus regalos por el camino, porque también tenía un jersey bajo el brazo, que Fred vio. —¡P de prefecto!** **Pruébatelo** **, Percy, vamos, todos nos lo hemos puesto, hasta Holly tiene uno. — que hace holly aqui y . Yo... no... quiero  —dijo Percy, con firmeza** ,

— me lo iba poner después — dijo bajando la cabeza al ver que sus hermanos lo miraron mal

 **mientras los  gemelos le metían el jersey por la cabeza, tirándole las gafas al suelo. —Y hoy no te** **sentarás** **con los prefectos  —dijo George—. La Navidad es para pasarla en familia. Cogieron a Percy y se lo llevaron de la habitación, con los brazos sujetos por el jersey.**  
— eso es chicos solo que no hubiera hecho eso — dijo arthur

**Holly no había celebrado en su vida una comida de Navidad como** **aquélla** **. Un centenar de pavos asados, montañas de patatas cocidas y asadas, soperas llenas de guisantes con mantequilla, recipientes de plata con una grasa riquísima y salsa de moras, y muchos huevos sorpresa esparcidos por todas las mesas. Estos fantásticos huevos no tenían nada que ver con los flojos artículos de los** **muggles** **, que Dudley habitualmente compraba, ni con**

**juguetitos de plástico ni gorritos de papel. Holly tiró uno al suelo y  no sólo hizo ¡pum!, sino que estalló como un cañonazo y los envolvió en una nube azul, mientras del interior salían una gorra de contraalmirante y varios ratones blancos, vivos.**

— tendras una mejor vida pequeña te lo prometo — la abrazo su padre   
— y yo torturare al zoo — dijo Lily

**En la Mesa Alta, Dumbledore había reemplazado su sombrero cónico de mago por  un bonete floreado, y se reía de un chiste del profesor** **Flitwick** **. A los pavos les siguieron los** **pudines** **de Navidad, flameantes. Percy casi se rompió un diente al morder un** **sickle** **de plata que estaba en el trozo que le tocó. Holly observaba a Hagrid, que  cada vez se ponía más rojo y bebía más vino, hasta que finalmente besó a la profesora McGonagall en la mejilla y, para sorpresa de Holly, ella se ruborizó y rió, con el sombrero medio torcido.**

— enserio Minny sonriendo y no le dijo nada — dijo Sirius asombrado  
— que no.me diga Minny — dijo mcgonagall a Sirius

**Cuando Holly finalmente se levantó de la mesa, estaba cargada de cosas de las sorpresas navideñas, y que incluían globos luminosos que no estallaban, un juego de Haga Crecer Sus Propias Verrugas y piezas nuevas de ajedrez.**

**—** pero si eres mala en ajedrez — dijo Hermione

 **Los ratones blancos habían desaparecido, y Holly tuvo el horrible presentimiento de que iban a  terminar siendo la cena de Navidad de la  Señora Norris. Holly y los Weasley pasaron una velada muy divertida, con una batalla de bolas de nieve en el parque.**  
**—** Son los mejores — abrazo a los Weasley

 **Más tarde, helados, húmedos y** **jadeantes** **, regresaron a la sala común de Gryffindor para sentarse  al lado del fuego. Allí Holly estrenó su nuevo ajedrez y perdió espectacularmente con Ron. Pero sospechaba que no habría perdido de aquella manera si Percy no hubiera tratado de ayudarla tanto.**  
— el peor de todos nosotros — dijo Ginny

**Después de un té con bocadillos de pavo, buñuelos, bizcocho  borracho y pastel de Navidad, todos se sintieron tan hartos y** **soñolientos** **que no podían hacer otra cosa que irse a la cama; no obstante, permanecieron sentados y observaron a Percy, que perseguía a Fred y George por toda la torre Gryffindor porque le habían robado su insignia de prefecto.**

**Remus solo negó y canuto y cornamenta sonriendo al igual que los gemelos**  
**— que tiempos — suspiraron los cuatro** **mensionaron**  
**Fue el mejor día de Navidad de Holly. Sin embargo, algo daba vueltas en un rincón de su mente. En cuanto se metió en la cama, pudo pensar libremente en ello: la capa invisible y quién se la había enviado. Ron,** **ahíto** **de pavo y pastel y sin ningún misterio que lo preocupara, se quedó dormido en cuanto corrió las cortinas de su cama.**  
holly suspiro sabia lo que venia sus amigos la abrazaron

 **Holly se inclinó a un lado de la cama y sacó la capa. De su padre... Aquello había sido de su padre. Dejó que el género corriera por sus manos, más suave que la seda, ligero como el aire. «Utilízalo bien», decía la nota. Tenía que probarla. Se deslizó fuera de la cama y se envolvió en la capa.**  
**—** Hacer bromas — dijieron Sirius y James   
— enserio — dijo Lily con sarcasmo   
**Miró hacia abajo y vio sólo la luz de la luna y las sombras. Era una sensación muy curiosa. «Utilízalo bien.» De pronto, Holly se sintió muy** **despierts** **. Con aquella capa, todo Hogwarts**  
**estaba abierto para ella.**

 **—** es verdad tiene que hacerlo verdad — dijo Lily   
— si mama lo tenía que hacer nadie sabia de que estaban hablando

**Mientras estaba allí, en la oscuridad y el silencio, la excitación se apoderó de ella. Podía ir a cualquier lado con ella, a cualquier lado, y** **Filch** **nunca  lo sabría. Ron gruñó entre sueños. ¿Debía despertarlo? Algo lo detuvo. La capa de su padre... Sintió que aquella vez (la primera vez) quería utilizarla sola.**

— lo siento ron — dijo Holly  
— na esta bien ya la e usado también — dijo ron   
**Salió cautelosamente del dormitorio, bajó la escalera, cruzó la sala común y pasó por el agujero  del retrato. —¿Quién está ahí?  —chilló la Dama Gorda. Holly no dijo nada.**  
— pobre ya habia perdido la costumbres — sonrio James

 **Anduvo rápidamente por el pasillo. ¿Adónde iría? De pronto se detuvo, con el corazón palpitante, y pensó. Y entonces lo supo. La Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca.**  
— pidiendo ir a la cocinas — dijo canuto con vos de hambre   
**—** Holly sonrio

**Iba a poder leer todo lo que quisiera, para descubrir quién era** **Flamel** **. Se ajustó la capa y se dirigió hacia allí. La biblioteca estaba oscura y fantasmal. Holly encendió una lámpara para ver la fila de libros. La lámpara parecía flotar sola en el aire y hasta el mismo Holly, que sentía su brazo llevándola, tenía miedo. La Sección Prohibida estaba justo en el fondo de la biblioteca. Pasando con cuidado sobre la soga que separaba aquellos libros de los demás, Holly levantó la lámpara para leer los títulos. No le decían  mucho. Las letras doradas formaban palabras en lenguajes que Holly no conocía. Algunos no tenían títulos. Un libro tenía una mancha negra que parecía sangre. A Holly se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca. Tal vez se lo estaba imaginando, tal vez no, pero le  pareció que un murmullo salía de los libros, como si supieran que había alguien que no debía estar allí. Tenía que empezar por algún lado. Dejó la lámpara con cuidado en el suelo y miró en una estantería buscando un libro de aspecto interesante. Le llamó  la atención un volumen grande, negro y plateado. Lo sacó con dificultad, porque era muy pesado y,** **balanceándolo** **sobre sus rodillas, lo abrió. Un grito desgarrador; espantoso, cortó el silencio... ¡El libro gritaba!**

Remus por inercia se tapó los oidos   
**Holly lo cerró de golpe, pero el aullido continuaba, en una nota aguda, ininterrumpida. Retrocedió y chocó con la lámpara, que se apagó de inmediato. Aterrado, oyó pasos que se acercaban por el pasillo, metió el volumen en el estante y salió corriendo. Pasó al lado de** **Filch** **casi en la puerta, y los ojos del** **celador** **; muy abiertos, miraron a través** **dñe** **Holly**

— sal de ahí pequeña — dijo su madre preocupada de la suerte de su hija

**La chica se agachó, pasó por debajo del brazo de** **Filch** **y siguió por el pasillo, con los aullidos del libro resonando en sus oídos. Se detuvo de pronto frente a unas armaduras. Había estado tan ocupado en escapar de la biblioteca que no había prestado atención al camino. Tal vez era porque estaba oscuro, pero no reconoció el lugar donde estaba. Había armaduras cerca de la cocina, eso lo sabía, pero debía de estar cinco pisos más arriba.**

**•—Usted me pidió que le avisara directamente, profesor, si alguien andaba dando vueltas durante la noche, y alguien estuvo en la biblioteca, en la Sección Prohibida. Holly sintió que se le iba la sangre de la cara.** **Filch** **debía de conocer un atajo para llegar a donde** **élla** **estaba, porque el murmullo de su voz se acercaba cada vez más y, para su horror, el que le contestaba era Snape. —¿La Sección Prohibida? Bueno, no pueden estar lejos, ya los** **atraparemos** **.**

**Snape ya sabia quien era todos los Potter son arrogante**

**Holly se quedó petrificada, mientras** **Filch** **y Snape se  acercaban. No podían verla , por supuesto, pero el pasillo era estrecho y, si se acercaban mucho, iban a chocar contra** **élla** **. La capa no ocultaba su materialidad. Retrocedió lo más silenciosamente que pudo. A la izquierda había una puerta entreabierta. Era su  única esperanza. Se deslizó, conteniendo la respiración y tratando de no hacer ruido. Para su alivio, entró en la habitación sin que lo notaran. Pasaron por delante de** **élla** **y Holly se apoyó contra la pared, respirando profundamente, mientras escuchaba los  pasos que se alejaban. Habían estado cerca, muy cerca. Transcurrieron unos pocos segundos antes de que se fijara en la habitación que lo había ocultado. Parecía un aula en desuso. Las sombras de sillas y pupitres amontonados contra las paredes, una papelera invertida y apoyada contra la pared de enfrente... Había algo que parecía no pertenecer allí, como si lo hubieran dejado para quitarlo de en medio. Era un espejo magnífico, alto hasta el techo, con un marco dorado muy trabajado, apoyado en unos soportes que eran como garras. Tenía una inscripción grabada en la parte superior:** **Oesed** **lenoz** **aro** **cut** **edon** **isara** **cut** **se** **onotse** **.**  
Holly abrazo a Fred recordando que veia en el espejo y el le devolvió el abrazo con un beso en su cabeza

 **Ya no oía ni a** **Filch** **ni a Snape, y Holly no tenía tanto miedo. Se acercó al espejo, deseando mirar para no encontrar su imagen reflejada. Se detuvo frente a** **élla** **. Tuvo que llevarse las manos a la boca para no gritar.**  
Que viste mi cielo — dijo su mama   
Holly no responde oues sabia lo que iba pasar   
**Giró en redondo. El corazón le latía más furiosamente que cuando el libro había gritado... Porque no sólo se había visto en el espejo, sino que había mucha gente detrás de** **élla** **. Pero la habitación estaba vacía. Respirando** **agitadamente** **, volvió a mirar el espejo. Allí estaba** **élla** **, reflejada, blanco y con mirada de miedo y allí, reflejados detrás de** **élla** **, había al menos otros diez. Holly miró por encima del hombro, pero no había nadie allí. ¿O también eran todos invisibles? ¿Estaba en una habitación llena de gente invisible y la trampa del espejo era que los reflejaba, invisibles o no? Miró otra vez al espejo. Una mujer, justo detrás de su reflejo, le sonreía y agitaba la mano. Holly levantó una mano y sintió el aire que pasaba. Si ella**

 **estaba realmente allí, debía de poder tocarla, sus reflejos estaban tan cerca... Pero sólo sintió aire: ella y los otros existían sólo en el espejo. Era una mujer muy guapa. Tenía el cabello rojo oscuro y sus ojos... «Sus ojos son como los míos», pensó Holly, acercándose un poco más al espejo. Verde brillante, exactamente la misma forma, pero entonces notó que ella estaba llorando, sonriendo y llorando al mismo tiempo**  
— era yo verdad ay mi niña — dijo Lily con lagrimas en los ojos al igual que muchos en el comedor

 **. El hombre alto, delgado y de  pelo negro que estaba al lado de ella le pasó el brazo por los hombros. Llevaba gafas y el pelo muy desordenado. Y se le ponía tieso en la nuca, igual que a Holly**  
**—** hay pequeña siempre te protegeré y estare contigo aqui — señalo en su corazón

**. Holly estaba tan cerca del espejo que su nariz casi tocaba su reflejo. —¿Mamá?  —susurró—. ¿Papá? Entonces la miraron, sonriendo.**

Lily y James se pararon de el asiento y abrazaron a su hija llorando el deseo que tenia por conocerlos   
**Y lentamente, Holly fue observando los rostros de las otras personas, y vio otro par de ojos verdes como los suyos, otras narices como la suya, incluso un hombre pequeño que parecía tener las mismas rodillas** **nudosas** **de  Holly. Estaba mirando a su familia por primera vez en su vida. Los Potter sonrieron y agitaron las manos, y**  
Los Potter seguían abrazados sólo wue Hanna se les unió en el abrazo

 **Holly permaneció mirándolos anhelante, con las manos apretadas contra el espejo, como si esperara poder pasar al otro lado y alcanzarlos. En su interior sentía un poderoso dolor, mitad alegría y mitad tristeza terrible. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí. Los reflejos no se desvanecían y Holly miraba y miraba, hasta que un ruido lejano lo hizo volver a la realidad**.

Nadie hablaba solo lloraban y se dieron cuenta que lo que mas deseaba la niña que vivió era a sus padres vivos y una familia

 **No podía quedarse allí, tenía que  encontrar el camino hacia el dormitorio. Apartó los ojos de los de su madre y susurró: «Volveré». Salió apresuradamente de la habitación**.  
— es mejor que no pequeña — dijo su madre

 **—Podías haberme despertado  —dijo malhumorado Ron. —Puedes venir esta noche. Yo voy a volver; quiero enseñarte el  espejo. —Me gustaría ver a tu madre y a tu padre  —dijo Ron con interés**.

— creo que él espejo funcione asi— dijo James

**—Y yo quiero ver a toda tu familia, todos los Weasley. Podrás enseñarme a tus otros hermanos y a todos. —Puedes verlos cuando quieras  —dijo Ron—. Ven a mi casa este verano. De todos  modos, a lo mejor sólo muestra gente muerta.**

— uy tio ron eres un insensible — dijo hanna 

**Pero qué lástima que no encontraste a** **Flamel** **. ¿No quieres tocino o alguna otra cosa? ¿Por qué no comes nada? Holly no podía comer. Había visto a sus padres y los vería otra vez aquella noche. Casi se había olvidado de** **Flamel** **. Ya no le parecía tan importante. ¿** **Aquién** **le importaba lo que custodiaba el perro de tres cabezas? ¿Y qué más daba si Snape lo robaba?**

— Holly era mejor que no siguieras llendo — la abrazo su mama   
— ws cierto pequeña cambiaremos todo y nos veras todo los dias — dijo James   
**—¿Estás bien?  —preguntó Ron—. Te veo raro. Lo que Holly más temía era no poder encontrar la habitación  del espejo. Aquella noche, con Ron también cubierto por la capa, tuvieron que andar con más lentitud. Trataron de repetir el camino de Holly desde la biblioteca, vagando por oscuros pasillos durante casi una hora. —Estoy congelado  —se quejó Ron—. Olvidemos esto y volvamos.**   
— hasle caso hija — dijo su padre

**—¡No!  —susurró Holly—. Sé que está por aquí. Pasaron al lado del fantasma de una bruja alta, que se deslizaba en dirección opuesta, pero no vieron a nadie más. Justo cuando Ron se quejaba de que tenía los pies helados, Holly divisó la pareja de armaduras. —Es allí... justo allí... ¡sí! Abrieron la puerta. Holly dejó caer la capa de sus hombros y corrió al espejo.**

**él** habiente en comedor era tenso ahora veían que Holly Potter solo queria a su familia aun no se quitaban las lágrimas de lo anterior   
**Allí estaban. Su madre y su padre sonrieron felices al verlo. —¿Ves?  —murmuró Holly. —No puedo ver nada. —¡Mira! Míralos a todos... Son muchos... —Sólo puedo verte a ti. —Pero mira bien, vamos, ponte donde estoy yo. Holly dio un paso a un lado, pero con Ron frente al espejo ya no podía ver a su familia, sólo a Ron con su pijama de colores. Sin embargo, Ron parecía fascinado con  su imagen. —¡Mírame!  —dijo. —¿Puedes ver a toda tu familia contigo? —No... estoy solo... pero soy diferente... mayor... ¡y soy delegado!**

— enserio ron eso es bajo — dijo George   
— es cierto lo peor que puedes hacer — continuó su gemelo  
— ya vasta ustedes dos — dijo Molly

 **—¿Cómo?**  
**—Tengo... tengo un distintivo como el de Bill y estoy levantando la copa de la casa y la copa de** **quidditch** **...  ¡Y también soy capitán de** **quidditch** **! Ron apartó los ojos de aquella espléndida visión y miró excitado a Holly. —¿Crees que este espejo muestra el futuro? —¿Cómo puede ser? Si toda mi familia está muerta... déjame mirar de nuevo... —Lo has tenido toda la noche, déjame un ratito más.**  
**—** si es como este par comenzaran a pelear — dijo Remus   
— oye — soltaron los 4 mencionados

 **—Pero si estás sosteniendo la copa de** **quidditch** **, ¿qué tiene eso de interesante? Quiero ver a mis padres. —No me empujes. Un súbito ruido en el pasillo puso fin a la discusión.**  
— si al igual que ellos — solto de nuevo Remus   
— y eso que no haa visto cuando es su jueves de poket ni él viernes de domino la ultima ves ron término con un bate de béisbol en la cabeza — dijo Hermione haciendo sonrojar a los mencionados   
—   
**No se habían dado cuenta de que hablaban en voz alta. —¡Rápido! Ron tiró la capa sobre ellos justo cuando los luminosos ojos de la  Señora Norris  aparecieron en la puerta. Ron y Holly permanecieron inmóviles, los dos pensando lo mismo: ¿la capa funcionaba con los gatos?**   
— ay que probar — dijo Sirius   
— ni pensar Black — dijo lily

 **Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, la gata dio la vuelta y se marchó. —No estamos seguros... Puede haber ido a buscar a** **Filch** **, seguro que nos ha oído. Vamos. Y Ron empujó a Holly para que salieran de la habitación. La nieve todavía no se había derretido a la mañana siguiente. —¿Quieres jugar al ajedrez, Holly?  —preguntó Ron. —No. —¿Por qué no vamos a visitar a Hagrid? —No... ve tú... —Sé en qué estás pensando, Holly, en ese espejo. No vuelvas esta noche.**  
— uy pelirrojo es igual de cabezotas que este par asi que ya sabras — dijo Remus   
— oye no somos cabezotas — dijieron los tres mencionados  
— lo que los ayude a dormir — dijo canuto

 **—¿Por qué no? —No lo sé. Pero tengo un mal presentimiento y, de todos modos, ya  has tenido muchos encuentros.** **Filch** **, Snape y la  Señora Norris  andan vigilando por**  
**ahí ¿Qué importa si no te ven?**

— ron nunca la vas detener — dijo Fred    
— como — preguntan   
— es mi novia y la conozco desde los 11 y seguramente seguirá igual en él futuro  dijo Fred de nuevo besando a su novia

 **¿Y si tropiezan contigo? ¿Y si chocas con algo? —Pareces Hermione. —Te lo digo en serio, Holly, no vayas Pero Holly sólo tenía un pensamiento en  su mente, volver a mirar en el espejo. Y Ron no la detendría.**  
**—** Y nunca lo hare — dijo ron   
— oye no soy tan cabezotas — dijo Holly sacando un bate de béisbol y golpeando lo  
— señorita Potter de donde saco el batt — pregunta mcgonagall   
— es secreto Potter — dijieron las mujeres de la familia

**La tercera noche encontró el camino más rápidamente que las veces anteriores. Andaba más rápido de lo que habría sido prudente, porque sabía que estaba haciendo ruido, pero no se encontró con nadie. Y allí estaban su madre y su padre, sonriéndole otra vez, y uno de sus abuelos lo saludaba muy contento.**

**—** te enseñare fotos de tus abuelos — dijieron ambos padres   
— pero ya no vuelvas — dijieron de nuevo

 **Holly se dejó caer al suelo para sentarse frente al espejo. Nadie iba a** **im** **pedir que pasara la noche con su familia. Nadie. Excepto... —Entonces de vuelta otra vez, ¿no, Holly? Holly sintió como si se le** **helaran** **las entrañas. Miró para atrás. Sentado en un pupitre, contra la pared, estaba nada menos que Albus Dumbledore**.  
— como carajos lo hace — pregunta varios en el comedor haciendo reir al viejo director

 **Holly debió de haber pasado justo por su lado, y estaba tan desesperado por  llegar hasta el espejo que no había notado su presencia. —No... no lo había visto, señor. —Es curioso lo miope que se puede volver uno al ser invisible  —dijo Dumbledore, y Holly se sintió aliviada  al ver que le sonreía**  
— enserio Albus por eso los Potter son tan arrogantes — dijo Severus   
— celos quejicus — dijo Sirius   
Y él profesor Snape ya no dijo nada

**—. Entonces  — continuó Dumbledore, bajando del pupitre para sentarse en el suelo con Holly—, tú, como cientos antes que tú, has descubierto las delicias del espejo de** **Oesed** **.**

— no sabia que era comida — dijieron Teddy y Sirius   
— si seras idiota — dijieron sus parejas

 **—No sabía que se llamaba así, señor. —Pero espero que te habrás dado cuenta de lo que hace, ¿no? —Bueno... me mostró a mi familia y... —Y a tu amigo Ron lo reflejó como capitán.**  
— como lo sabe — dijo ron   
— por que domby todo lo ve — dijo james

 **—¿Cómo lo sabe...? —No necesito una capa para ser invisible  —dijo amablemente Dumbledore—. Y ahora ¿puedes pensar qué es lo que nos muestra el espejo de** **Oesed** **a todos nosotros? Holly negó con la  cabeza**.

— bien quien sigue — Dijo Sirius  
— yo si no es molestia señor Black — dijo deán   
— aqui esta — le dijo aventando el libro   
— bien pero antes comeremos y y mañana continuaremos — dijo domby  
— si comida — comentan los hambrientos.

Esperó que les guste hasta la otra semana si es que tengo chanse voten y comenten


	16. Capitulo 13

Despues de levatarse y bajar a al gran comedor la gente se sento a comer y bromear pero al llegar vieron a James Potter y Sirius Black y Remus lupin con tutus rosa mcgonagall no pudo aguantar la carcajada quien se le unio severus snape por otro lado lily potter y su hija y nieta tenian caras de haber hecho una travesura pero cambiaron de cara  

 

  
**Nicolás** **Flamel**

  
**Dumbledore había convencido a Holly de que no buscara otra vez** **el espejo de** **Oesed** , **y durante el resto de las vacaciones de Navidad la capa invisible permaneció doblada en el fondo de su baúl**.  
— enserio Holly — dijo James   
— James no todo son bromas — dijo Lily 

**Holly deseaba poder olvidar lo que había visto en el espejo, pero no pudo. Comenzó a tener pesadillas. Una y otra vez, soñaba que sus padres desaparecían en un rayo de luz verde, mientras una voz aguda se reía. —¿Te das cuenta? Dumbledore tenía razón. Ese espejo te puede volver loca  —dijo Ron,**

— enserio tío si que tienes la sensibilidad de una cucharilla de te — dijo Hanna   
— hanna tiene razón  — dijo Hermione

**cuando Holly le contó sus sueños. Hermione, que volvió el día anterior al comienzo de las clases, consideró las cosas de otra manera. Estaba dividida entre el horror de la idea de Holly vagando por el colegio tres noches seguidas («¡Si** **Filch** **te hubiera atrapado!»)**

— y lo sigo diciendo — dijo Hermione

 **y desilusionada porque finalmente no hubieran descubierto quién era Nicolás** **Flamel** **. Ya casi habían abandonado la esperanza de descubrir a** **Flamel** **en un libro de la biblioteca, aunque Holly estaba segura  de haber leído el nombre en  algún lado.**   
Lily y james resoplaron sabían de flamen y lo que escondía dombuldore

 **Cuando empezaron las clases, volvieron a buscar en los libros durante diez minutos durante los recreos. Holly tenía menos tiempo que ellos, porque los entrenamientos de** **quidditch** **habían comenzado también.** **Wood** **los hacia trabajar más duramente  que nunca.**  
— y me sigo preguntando como sacas buenas calificaciónes — dijo Hermione   
— por que tengo él cerebro de mama y papa — dijo Holly

**Ni siquiera la lluvia constante que había reemplazado a la nieve podía doblegar su ánimo. Los Weasley se quejaban de que** **Wood** **se había convertido en un fanático, pero Holly estaba de acuerdo con** **Wood** **.**

Su papa estaba orgulloso su hija seria excelente capitana al igual que mcgonagall

— como es posible Holly — dijieron los gemelos Aterrorizados

 **Si ganaban el próximo partido contra Hufflepuff, podrían alcanzar a Slytherin en el campeonato de las casas, por primera vez en siete años. Además de que deseaba ganar; Holly descubrió que tenía menos pesadillas cuando estaba cansada por el ejercicio**.   
Sus padres la abrazanron su papa aun con tutu jaja al parecer era un hechizo potente

**Entonces, durante un entrenamiento en un día especialmente húmedo y lleno de barro,** **Wood** **les dio una mala noticia. Se había enfadado mucho con los Weasley, que se tiraban en picado y fingían caerse de las escobas.**

— se podrían haber caido  — dijo Molly

 **—¡** **Dejad** **de hacer tonterías!  —gritó—. ¡Ésas son exactamente las cosas que nos harán  perder el partido! ¡Esta vez el árbitro será Snape, y buscará cualquier excusa para quitar puntos a Gryffindor! George Weasley, al oír esas palabras, casi se cayó de verdad de su escoba. —¿Snape va a ser el árbitro?  —Escupió un puñado de barro** —.

— cualquier se hubiera caido por esa noticia — dijo Teddy   
— Teddy no seas malo con el profesor Snape disculpate— dijo Hanna   
— lo siento profesor — responde Teddy

Severus se sorprendió una Weasley y Potter defendiendo eso era nuevo  
**¿Cuándo ha sido árbitro en un partido de** **quidditch** **? No será imparcial, si nosotros podemos sobrepasar a Slytherin**.  
— pero si ati no te gusta él quidditch — dijo Lily al profesor   
**El resto del equipo se acercó a George para quejarse. —No es culpa mía  —dijo** **Wood** **—. Lo que tenemos que hacer es estar seguros de jugar limpio, así  no le daremos excusa a Snape para** **marcarnos** **faltas. Todo aquello estaba muy bien, pensó Holly; pero él tenía otra razón para no querer estar cerca de Snape mientras jugaba a** **quidditch** **.**

 **—** Miedo Potter — dijo Draco   
— de quien de el nunca — dijo Holly

**Los demás jugadores se quedaron, como siempre, para charlar entre ellos al finalizar el entrenamiento, pero Holly se dirigió directamente a la sala común de Gryffindor; donde encontró a Ron y Hermione jugando al ajedrez. El ajedrez era la única cosa a la que Hermione había perdido, algo que Holly y Ron consideraban muy beneficioso para ella.**

— como que bueno — dijo Hermione   
— este es por que ha veces eres muy repelente — dijo Ron sin tacto

 **—No me hables durante un momento  —dijo Ron, cuando Holly se sentó al lado—. Necesito** **concen** **...  —vio el rostro de Holly t—. ¿Qué te sucede? Tienes una cara terrible.**   
— enserio ronald que buen amigo — dijo Hanna con sarcasmo   
— bien ron asi se le habla a una chica — dijo George

**En tono bajo, para que nadie más los oyera, Holly les explicó el súbito y siniestro deseo de Snape de ser árbitro de** **quidditch** **. —No juegues  —dijo de inmediato Hermione. —Diles que estás enferma   —añadió Ron. —Finge que se te ha roto una pierna  —sugirió Hermione. —** **Rómpete** **una pierna de verdad  —dijo Ron.**

— ronald Weasley como es posible — dijo Molly   
— mama es mi mejor amiga tenía que apoyar — dijo ron

**—No puedo  —dijo Holly—. No  hay un** **buscadora** **suplente. Si no juego, Gryffindor tampoco puede jugar.**

— esa es mi cachorra — dijo Sirius   
— es cierto Holly tienes que jugar — dijo James

**En aquel momento Neville cayó en la sala común. Nadie se explicó cómo se las había arreglado para pasar por el agujero del retrato, porque sus piernas estaban pegadas juntas, con lo  que reconocieron de inmediato el Maleficio de las Piernas Unidas.**

— quien te hizo eso Neville dime quien fue — dijo Alice   
— mama no te preocupes estuve bien — dijo Neville

 **Había tenido que ir saltando todo el camino hasta la torre Gryffindor. Todos empezaron a reírse, salvo Hermione, que se puso de pie e hizo el** **contramaleficio** **.**   
Mcgonagall Y los padres de Neville miraron mal a todos los leones salvo a la castaña

 **Las piernas de Neville se separaron y pudo ponerse de pie, temblando. —¿Qué ha sucedido?  —preguntó Hermione, ayudándolo a sentarse junto a Holly y Ron. —Malfoy  —respondió Neville temblando** —

— tu  seras  hijo de puta — dijo Alice   
— señora logbottom — dijo mcgonagall   
— como quiere que me contenga si este chiquillo lo hechizo — dijo Alice   
— señor Malfoy 20 puntos menos a slytherin   
— estaras castigado Draco

 **. Lo encontré fuera de la biblioteca. Dijo que estaba buscando a alguien para practicarlo. —¡Ve a  hablar con la profesora McGonagall!  —lo instó Hermione—. ¡** **Acúsalo** **!**  
**Neville negó con la cabeza. —No quiero tener más problemas  —murmuró. —¡Tienes que hacerle frente, Neville!  —dijo Ron—. Está acostumbrado a llevarse a todo el mundo por delante, pero ésa no  es una razón para echarse al suelo a su paso y hacerle las cosas más fáciles.**   
—  ronald aunque tienes razón no seas insensible — dijo Hermione

 **—No es necesario que me digas que no soy lo bastante valiente para pertenecer a Gryffindor; eso ya me lo dice Malfoy  —dijo Neville,** **atragantándose** **. Holly buscó en los bolsillos  de su túnica y sacó una rana de chocolate, la última de la caja que Hermione le había regalado para Navidad. Se la dio a Neville, que parecía estar a punto de llorar**.   
— gracias Holly — dijo los logbottom  
— gracias Holly espero que Fred no se haya puesto celoso — dijo Neville     
— na eres mi amigo nev — dijo Holly

**—Tu vales por doce** **Malfoys** **—dijo Holly—. ¿Acaso no te eligió para Gryffindor el Sombrero  Seleccionador? ¿Y dónde está Malfoy? En la apestosa Slytherin.**

Los de slytherin miraron mal a Holly pero tenia razón Malfoy era un idiota

 **Neville dejó escapar una débil sonrisa, mientras desenvolvía el chocolate. —Gracias, Holly.. Creo que me voy a la cama... ¿Quieres el cromo? Tú los coleccionas, ¿no? Mientras Neville se alejaba, Holly miró el cromo de los Magos Famosos. —Dumbledore otra vez  —dijo**  
Los chicos resoplaron era tan obvio

**—  Él fue el primero que... Bufó. Miró fijamente la parte de atrás de la tarjeta. Luego levantó la vista hacia Ron y Hermione. —¡Lo encontré!  —susurró—. ¡Encontré a** **Flamel** **!** **Os** **dije que había leído ese nombre antes. Lo leí en el tren, viniendo hacia aquí. Escuchad lo que dice: «El profesor Dumbledore es particularmente famoso por derrotar al mago tenebroso** **Grindelwald** **, en 1945, por el descubrimiento de las doce aplicaciones de la sangre de dragón ¡y por su trabajo en alquimia con su compañero Nicolás** **Flamel** **!».**

Hermione solo nego su amiga era tan despistada para algunas cosas

**Hermione dio un salto. No estaba tan excitada desde que le dieron la nota de su primer trabajo. —¡Esperad aquí!  —dijo, y se lanzó por la escalera hacia el dormitorio de las chicas. Holly y Ron casi no tuvieron tiempo de intercambiar una mirada de asombro y ya estaba allí de nuevo, con un enorme libro entre los brazos. —¡Nunca pensé en buscar aquí!  —susurró excitada—. Lo saqué de la biblioteca hace semanas, para tener algo ligero para leer.**

— ligero — dijo james Sirius y algunos en la comedor

—¿Ligero?  —dijo Ron, pero **Hermione le dijo que esperara, que tenía que buscar algo y comenzó a dar la vuelta a las páginas, enloquecida, murmurando para sí misma.**  
—  al igual que siempre nunca me prestas atención — dijo ron   
— no digas eso ron — dijo Hermione iniciando una pelea

— aqui hay atracción sexual — dijo luna haciendo sonrojar a los chicos mencionados

 **Al fin encontró lo que buscaba. —¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! —¿Podemos hablar ahora?  —dijo Ron con malhumor. Hermione hizo caso omiso de él. —Nicolás** **Flamel** **—susurró con tono teatral—  es el único descubridor conocido de la Piedra Filosofal. Aquello no tuvo el efecto que ella esperaba. —¿La qué?  —dijeron Holly y Ron. —¡Oh, no lo entiendo! ¿No  sabéis leer? Mirad, leed aquí. Empujó el libro hacia ellos, y Holly y Ron leyeron: El antiguo estudio de la alquimia está relacionado con el descubrimiento de la Piedra Filosofal, una sustancia legendaria que tiene poderes asombrosos. La piedra puede transformar cualquier metal en oro puro. También produce el Elixir de** **la Vida, que hace inmortal al que lo bebe. Se ha hablado mucho de la Piedra Filosofal a través de los siglos, pero la única Piedra que existe actualmente pertenece al señor Nicolás** **Flamel** **, el notable alquimista y amante de la ópera. El señor** **Flamel** **, que cumplió seiscientos sesenta y cinco años el año pasado, lleva una vida tranquila en Devon con su esposa** **Perenela** **(de seiscientos cincuenta y ocho años). —¿Veis?  —dijo Hermione, cuando Holly y Ron terminaron**  
— es lo que busca para volverte a la vida — dijo James   
— pero como — dijo Sirius  
— alguien le esta ayudando — dijieron Lily y Remus

 **—. El perro debe de estar custodiando la Piedra Filosofal de** **Flamel** **. Seguro que le pidió a Dumbledore que se la guardase, porque son amigos y porque debe de saber que alguien la busca. ¡Por eso quiso que sacaran la Piedra de** **Gringotts** **! —¡Una piedra que convierte en oro y hace que uno nunca muera!  —dijo Holly**  
— como es que un niño de 11 años hace total deducion  — dijo alastor moddy   
— es Cierto es brillante — dijo Tonks

**—. ¡No es raro que Snape la busque! Cualquiera la querría. —Y no es raro que no pudiéramos encontrar a** **Flamel** **en ese  Estudio del reciente desarrollo de la hechicería  —dijo Ron—. Él  no es exactamente reciente si tiene seiscientos sesenta y cinco años, ¿verdad?**

— eso es chistoso ron — dijieron los gemelos

 **A la mañana siguiente, en la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, mientras copiaban las diferentes formas de tratar las mordeduras de hombre lobo,**  
— ninguna sirvió — dijo Remus y Sirius lo abrazo

**Holly y Ron seguían discutiendo qué harían con la Piedra Filosofal si tuvieran una. Hasta que Ron dijo que él se compraría su propio equipo de** **quidditch** **y Holly recordó el partido en que tendría a Snape de árbitro.**

— nunca cambiaran — dijo Hermione   
— así nos quieres — dijieron ron y Holly   
— es lo malo— dijo **sonriendo**

 **—Jugaré  —informó a Ron y Hermione—. Si no lo hago, todos los Slytherins pensarán que tengo miedo de enfrentarme con Snape. Les voy a demostrar... les voy a borrar la sonrisa de la cara si ganamos. —Siempre y cuando no te borren a ti del terreno de juego  —dijo Hermione**.  
— bien dicho — dijieron los leones   
— que alivio — dijo parvati   
— ella es mi mejor amiga — dijo Hermione

 **Sin embargo, a medida que se acercaba el día del partido, Holly se ponía más nervioso, pese a todo lo que le había dicho a sus amigos. El resto del equipo tampoco estaba demasiado tranquilo. La idea de alcanzar a Slytherin en el torneo de la casa era maravillosa, nadie lo había conseguido en siete años,**  
Hanna y los de slytherin tenia una sonrisa en la cara

 **pero ¿podrían hacerlo con aquel árbitro tan parcial? Holly no sabía si se lo imaginaba o no, pero veía a Snape por todas partes. Por momentos, hasta se preguntaba si Snape no lo estaría siguiendo para atraparlo. Las clases de Pociones se convirtieron en torturas semanales para Holly, por la forma en que la trataba Snape. ¿Era posible que Snape supiera que ellos habían averiguado lo de la Piedra Filosofal? Holly no se imaginaba cómo podía saberlo... aunque algunas veces tenía la horrible sensación  de que Snape podía leer los pensamientos.**   
—por que es un metiche — dijo Sirius    
— y tu ires un idiota — dijo Severus   
— pero no un cobarde — dijo Sirius   
— basta ustedes dos comportece — dijo Lily 

**Holly supo, cuando le desearon suerte en la puerta de los vestuarios, la tarde siguiente, que Ron y Hermione se preguntaban si volverían a verla con vida. Aquello no era lo que uno llamaría reconfortante. Holly  casi no oyó las palabras de** **Wood** **, mientras se ponía la túnica de** **quidditch** **y cogía su** **Nimbus** **2.000.**  
— nunca lo escuchamos — dijo los gemelos

**Ron y Hermione, entre tanto, encontraron un sitio en las gradas, cerca de Neville, que no podía entender por qué estaban tan preocupados, ni por qué llevaban sus varitas al partido. Lo que Holly no sabía era que Ron y Hermione habían estado practicando en secreto el Maleficio de las Piernas Unidas. Se les ocurrió la idea cuando Malfoy lo utilizó con Neville,**

— son los mejores amigos que podia decir — dijo Holly   
—

**y estaban listos para utilizarlo con Snape, si daba alguna señal de querer hacer daño a Holly —No te olvides, es  locomotor mortis  —murmuró Hermione, mientras Ron deslizaba su varita en la manga de la túnica. —Ya lo sé —respondió enfadado—. No me** **des** **la lata.**

— haci tratas a tu novia — dijo bill  
— no es mi novia(o) — dijieron los chicos

 **Mientras tanto, en el vestuario,** **Wood** **había  llevado aparte a Holly —No quiero presionarte, Potter; pero si alguna vez necesitamos que se capture en seguida la** **snitch** **, es ahora. Necesitamos terminar el partido antes de que Snape pueda favorecer demasiado a Hufflepuff.**  
— sera idiota como puede decir esto — dijo Lily

 **—¡Todo el colegio está allí  fuera!  —dijo Fred Weasley, espiando a través**  
**de la puerta—. Hasta... ¡Vaya, Dumbledore ha venido al partido! El corazón de Holly dio un brinco. —¿Dumbledore?  —dijo, corriendo hasta la puerta para asegurarse. Fred tenía razón. Aquella barba plateada era inconfundible**.

— y eso por que señorita Holly — dijo dombuldore  
— aunque por mas que se equivoco es buena persona — dijo Holly sonriendo ( nota dombuldore es bueno por que dombuldore sigue siendo persona y se equivocó en algunas cosas )

 **Holly tenía ganas de reírse a carcajadas, del alivio que sentía. Estaba a salvo. No había forma de que Snape se animara a hacerle algo si Dumbledore estaba mirando. Tal vez por eso Snape parecía tan enfadado**   
— no era por eso — mormuro Severus

**mientras los equipos desfilaban por el terreno de juego, algo que Ron también notó. —Nunca vi a Snape con esa cara de malo  —dijo a Hermione—. Mira, ya salen. ¡Eh! Alguien había golpeado a Ron en la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Era Malfoy. —Oh, perdón, Weasley, no te había visto. Malfoy  sonrió burlonamente a** **Crabbe** **y Goyle. —Me pregunto cuánto tiempo durará Potter en su escoba esta vez. ¿Alguien quiere apostar? ¿Qué me dices, Weasley? Ron no le respondió: Snape acababa de pitar un penalti a favor de Hufflepuff, porque George Weasley le había tirado una** **bludger** **.**

— eres un idiota Malfoy — dijo Astoria   
— ati que te importa greengas — dijo draco

— por que dejas mal a slytherin por tus **tonterías — dijo Astoria**

 **Hermione, que tenía los dedos cruzados sobre la falda, observaba sin cesar a Holly, que circulaba sobre el juego como un halcón, buscando la** **snitch** **. —¿Sabéis por qué creo que eligen a la gente para la casa de Gryffindor? —dijo Malfoy en voz alta unos minutos más tarde** **, mientras Snape daba otro penalti a Hufflepuff, sin ningún motivo**  
**—** yo no señor Malfoy pero digame porque — dijo Mcgonagall   
— yo — no supo decir Malfoy

 **. Es gente a la que le tienen lástima. Por ejemplo, está Potter; que no tiene padres, luego los Weasley, que no tienen dinero... Y tú,** **Longbottom** **, que no  tienes cerebro. Neville se puso rojo y se volvió en su asiento para encararse con Malfoy**   
— eso es nev no dejes que este idiota — dijo Astoria sonriendo al chico   
— gracias tory — dijo Neville  
— 20 puntos señor Malfoy — dijo mcgonagall

 **—Yo valgo por doce como tú, Malfoy  —** **tartamudeó** **. Malfoy,** **Crabbe** **y Goyle estallaron en carcajadas, pero Ron, sin quitar los ojos del partido, intervino. —Así se habla,  Neville. —** **Longbottom** **, si tu cerebro fuera de oro serías más pobre que Weasley, y con eso te digo todo.**  
— y tu eres solo un chico que busca la atención por que en casa no tienes y te sientes tan vacio que tienes que molestar a los demas para no sentir vacio — dijo charly   
— callate traidor a la sangre — dijo él rubio   
— dejalo Malfoy eres un idiota — dijo bill

 **La preocupación por Holly estaba a punto de acabar con los nervios de Ron.**  
**—Te** **prevengo** **, Malfoy... Una palabra más... —¡Ron!  —dijo de pronto Hermione—.  ¡Holly...! —¿Qué? ¿Dónde? Holly había salido en un espectacular vuelo, que arrancó gritos de asombro y vivas entre los espectadores.**   
— debió ser espectacular — dijo james   
— la mejor volando — dijo Sirius y Remus   
— ron por mas idiota que sea él rubio no debes pelear — dijo arthur

 **Hermione se puso de pie, con los dedos cruzados en la boca, mientras Holly se lanzaba velozmente hacia el campo, como una bala. —Tenéis suerte, Weasley, es evidente que Potter ha visto alguna moneda en el campo  —dijo Malfoy Ron estalló. Antes de que Malfoy supiera lo que estaba pasando, Ron estaba encima de él,** **tirándolo** **al suelo. Neville vaciló, pero luego se encaramó al respaldo de su silla para ayudar**.   
— vamos ron dale — dijieron muchos en el gran comedor   
— eso es Neville demuestrale ese rubio de bote lo que vales — dijo seamus   
— eso hijo pelea — dijo Fran   
— tu puedes ron y Neville — dijieron los mereadores   
— chicos no alienten las peleas — dijieron Alice lily y Molly

 **—¡Vamos, Holly!  —gritaba Hermione, subiéndose al asiento para ver bien a Holly, sin darse cuenta de que Malfoy y Ron rodaban bajo su asiento y sin oír los gritos y golpes de Neville,** **Crabbe** **y Goyle. En el aire, Snape puso  en marcha su escoba justo a tiempo para ver algo escarlata que pasaba a su lado, y que no chocó con él por sólo unos centímetros. Al momento siguiente Holly subía con el brazo levantado en gesto de triunfo y la mano apretando la** **snitch**.  
— esa es mi hija /ahijada / sobrina /mama /madrina / novia /cuñada — dijeron los mereadores los Weasley Teddy y Hanna

 **Las tribunas** **bullían** **. Aquello era un récord, nadie recordaba que se hubiera atrapado tan rápido la** **snitch** **. —¡Ron! ¡Ron! ¿Dónde estás? ¡El partido ha terminado! ¡Hemos ganado! ¡Gryffindor es el primero!  —Hermione bailaba en su asiento y se abrazaba con** **Parvati** **Patil** **, de la fila de delante.**  
— tu y parvati abrazandose es nuevo — dijo Ginny   
— solo fue por.la emoción — dijieron ambas

 **Holly saltó de su escoba, a centímetros del suelo. No podía creerlo. Lo había conseguido... El partido había terminado y apenas había durado cinco minutos. Mientras los de Gryffindor se acercaban al terreno de juego, vio que Snape aterrizaba cerca, con el rostro blanco y los labios tirantes**.  
— esta bien sev — dijo lily   
— si lily graciaa por preguntar — dijo Snape

 **Entonces Holly sintió una mano en su hombro y, al darse la vuelta, se encontró con el rostro sonriente de Dumbledore. —Bien hecho  —dijo Dumbledore en voz baja, para que sólo Holly lo oyera—. Muy bueno que no** **buscaras** **ese espejo... que te mantuvieras ocupada...**  
— eso era muy excelente no profesor — dijo lily   
— no se de que habla señorita Evans — dijo él director  
—  no se haga director — dijo lily

 **excelente... Snape escupió con amargura en el suelo. Un rato después, Holly salió del vestuario para dejar su** **Nimbus** **2.000 en la**  
**escobera** **. No recordaba haberse sentido tan contenta. Había  hecho algo de lo que podía sentirse orgullosa.**   
— yo se de algo que te hizo mas orgullosa — dijo hanna   
— cual — responde Holly  
— ser nuestra madre por mas que te hagamos enojar en futuro nos quieres mas que a tu vida — dijo hanna   
— y como no hanna sin son mis hijos — dijo abrazando a su hija

 **Ya nadie podría decir que era sólo un nombre célebre. El aire del anochecer nunca había sido tan dulce. Anduvo por la hierba húmeda, reviviendo la última hora en su mente, en una feliz nebulosa: los** **Gryffindors** **corriendo para llevarlo en andas, Ron y Hermione en la distancia, saltando como locos,**  
— eso es genial cuando lo hacen — dijo James

**Ron** **vitoreando** **en medio de una gran hemorragia nasal... Holly llegó a la cabaña. Se apoyó contra la puerta de madera y miró hacia Hogwarts, cuyas ventanas despedían  un brillo rojizo en la puesta del sol. Gryffindor a la cabeza.**

— ron ve con la enfermera — dijo su madre

 **Ella lo había hecho, le había demostrado a Snape... Y hablando de Snape. Una figura encapuchada bajó sigilosamente los escalones delanteros del castillo. Era evidente que no quería ser visto dirigiéndose a toda prisa hacia el bosque prohibido.**   
— Holly Jamie Potter por que tienes que ser tan curiosa — dijo Fred  
— Fred sabes que son los genes — dijo Holly   
— sólo tengo cuidado — dijo fred abrazandola

 **La victoria se apagó en la mente de Holly mientras observaba. Reconoció a la figura que se alejaba. Era Snape,** **escabulléndose** **en el bosque, mientras todos estaban en la cena... ¿Qué sucedía? Holly saltó sobre su** **Nimbus** **2.000 y se elevó. Deslizándose silenciosamente sobre el castillo, vio a Snape entrando en el bosque. Lo siguió. Los árboles eran tan espesos que no podía ver adónde había ido Snape.**  
**—** señorita Potter deberia cuidarse mas que no todos los profesores somos buenos — dijo Severus sonriendo perversamente

**Voló en círculos, cada vez más bajos, rozando las copas de  los árboles, hasta que oyó voces. Se deslizó hacia allí y se detuvo sin ruido, sobre un haya. Con cuidado se detuvo en una rama, sujetando su escoba y tratando de ver a través de las hojas. Abajo, en un espacio despejado y sombrío, vio a Snape.**

— que no la vean señorita Potter — dijo alastor

**Pero no estaba solo.** **Quirrell** **también estaba allí. Holly no podía verle la cara, pero tartamudeaba como nunca. Holly se esforzó por oír lo que decían. —...  n-no sé  p-por qué querías ver-verme  j-justo  a-aquí, de entre  t-todos los l-lugares, Severus... —Oh, pensé que  íbamos a mantener esto en privado  —dijo Snape con voz  gélida—. Después de todo, los alumnos no deben saber nada sobre la Piedra Filosofal.**

— ese idiota no me gusta — dijo lily   
— por que lo dices lily flor — dijo james   
— hay algo en él que no me gusta — dijo lily

 **Harriet se inclinó hacia delante.** **Quirrell** **tartamudeaba algo y Snape lo interrumpió. —¿Ya has averiguado cómo burlar a  esa bestia de Hagrid? —P-p-pero Severus, y-yo... —Tú no querrás que yo sea tu enemigo,** **Quirrell** **—dijo Snape, dando un paso hacia él. —Y-yo no s-sé qué...**  
**—Tú sabes perfectamente bien lo que quiero decir.**

— y luego por que desconfiamos de él — dijo ron a sus amigos   
— y ni que lo digas — dijo Holly

 **Una lechuza dejó escapar un grito y Holly casi se  cae del árbol. Se enderezó a tiempo para oír a Snape decir: —... tu pequeña parte del abracadabra. Estoy esperando. —P-pero y-yo no... —Muy bien  —lo interrumpió Snape—. Vamos a tener otra pequeña charla muy pronto, cuando hayas tenido** **tiem** **po de pensar y decidir dónde están tus lealtades.**  
Era un cobarde — dijo él profesor Snape por lo bajo

 **Se echó la capa sobre la cabeza y se alejó del claro. Ya estaba casi oscuro, pero Holly pudo ver a** **Quirrell** **inmóvil, como si estuviera petrificado. —¿Holly , dónde estabas?  —preguntó Hermione con voz aguda. —¡Ganamos! ¡Ganamos! ¡Ganamos!  —gritaba Ron al tiempo que daba palmadas a Holly en la espalda—. ¡Y yo le puse un ojo negro a Malfoy y Neville trató de vencer a** **Crabbe** **y Goyle él solo! Todavía está inconsciente, pero la señora** **Pomfrey** **dice que se pondrá bien.**  
**—** eso no esta bien ronald Weasley estaras castigado — dijo Molly   
— si mama — dijo ron   
— te enseñare a pelear Neville — dijo fran   
— fran no le enseñes eso al niño — dijo Alice   
— pero Alice si mi amor — dijo fran despues de que saco un bate ( Lily le enseño el hechizo)

 **Todos te están esperando en la sala común, vamos a celebrar una fiesta, Fred y George robaron unos pasteles y otras cosas de la cocina... —Ahora eso no importa  —dijo Holly sin aliento—. Vamos a buscar una habitación vacía, ya veréis cuando** **oigáis** **esto...**  
— todo se cuentan verdad — dijo Lily   
**—** claro son mis mejores amigos — abrazando a sus amigos

 **Se aseguró  de que** **Peeves** **no estuviera dentro antes de cerrar la puerta, y entonces les contó lo que había visto y oído. —Así que teníamos razón, es la Piedra Filosofal y Snape trata de obligar a** **Quirrell** **a que lo ayude a conseguirla.**  
— Holly no acuses a alguien sin pruebas — dijo lily   
— si mama ya se — dijo Holly

 **Le preguntó si sabía cómo pasar  ante** **Fluffy** **y dijo algo sobre el «abracadabra» de** **Quirrell** **... Eso significa que hay otras cosas custodiando la Piedra, además de** **Fluffy** **, probablemente cantidades de hechizos, y** **Quirrell** **puede haber hecho algunos encantamientos anti-Artes Oscuras que Snape  necesita romper... —¿Quieres decir que la Piedra estará segura mientras** **Quirrell** **se oponga a Snape?  —preguntó alarmada Hermione. —En ese caso no durará mucho —dijo Ron**.  
— por mas loco que suene chicos deben de dejar de investigar a — dijieron los mereadores.  
— pero ya es tarde para decirlo haci que solo tengan cuidado — dijo james

— bien quien lee dijo deán   
— yo pasamelo — dijo seamus

Hasta La proxima semana por que en esta estare ocupada con tareas

 


	17. Capitulo 14

Solo faltan 3 caps y acaba 

Norberto, el ridgeback noruego  
\- leyó deán 

Sin embargo, Quirrell debía de ser más valiente de lo que habían pensado. En las semanas que siguieron se fue poniendo cada vez más delgado y pálido, pero no parecía que su voluntad hubiera cedido. Cada vez que pasaban por el pasillo del tercer piso, Holly, Ron y Hermione apoyaban las orejas contra la puerta, para ver si Fluffy estaba gruñendo, allí dentro. Snape seguía con su habitual mal carácter, lo que seguramente significaba que la Piedra estaba a salvo.   
Severus solo sonrio con malicia y sin poder evitarlo Lily también sonrio y él al verlo cambio por una mas feliz 

— como pude caer tan facil — se quejó Holly   
— eras una niña no te preocupes — dijo Hermione 

Cada vez que Holly se cruzaba con Quirrell, le dirigía una sonrisa para darle ánimo, y Ron les decía a todos que no se rieran del tartamudeo del profesor.   
Él trio de oro solo resoplo pues ese era un idiota mayúscula 

Hermione, sin embargo, tenía en su mente otras cosas, además de la Piedra Filosofal. Había comenzado a hacer horarios para repasar y a subrayar con diferentes colores sus apuntes. A Holly y Ron eso no les habría importado, pero los fastidiaba todo el tiempo para que hicieran lo mismo. -Hermione, faltan siglos para los exámenes. -Diez semanas -replicó Hermione

—relajate castaña estas igual que estos dos — dijo Sirius señalando a Remus y Lily   
— si seras Sirius tiene que estudiar — dijo Lily   
— aun me pregunto por que Holly es la segunda mejor alumna — dijo Hermione   
— es por que aunque no lo creas estudio y los jueves de poket y viernes de domino estudio después — dijo Holly 

— ok solo por que estudias te dejó — dijo Hermione  
— ron debes estudiar mas — dijo Molly  severamente   
— si mama — dijo ron 

-. Eso no son siglos, es un segundo para Nicolás Flamel. -Pero nosotros no tenemos seiscientos años -le recordó Ron-. De todos modos, ¿para qué repasas si ya te lo sabes todo? -¿Que para qué estoy repasando? ¿Estás loco? ¿Te has dado cuenta de que tenemos que pasar estos exámenes para entrar en segundo año? Son muy importantes, tendría que haber empezado a estudiar hace un mes, no sé lo que me pasó... 

— ni tanto Hermione lo mas pesados son los éxtasis y los búhos — dijo james 

Pero desgraciadamente, los profesores parecían pensar lo mismo que Hermione. Les dieron tantos deberes que las vacaciones de Pascua no resultaron tan divertidas como las de Navidad. 

— nunca lo son — se quejan los estudiantes y los profesores se miran divertidos excepto la cara de sapo quien Hanna había hechizido para que no hablara solo comiera y bebiera agua aunque hanna hubiera preferido no hacerlo 

Era difícil relajarse con Hermione al lado, recitando los doce usos de la sangre de dragón o practicando movimientos con la varita. Quejándose y bostezando, Holly y Ron pasaban la mayor parte de su tiempo libre en la biblioteca con ella, tratando de hacer todo el trabajo suplementario. 

— no se como pude soportar — dijo Holly suspirando   
— no seas melodramática — dijo Hermione   
— oye no soy melodramática — dijo Holly  
— si claro — dijo con sarcasmo  

-Nunca podré acordarme de esto -estalló Ron una tarde, arrojando la pluma y mirando por la ventana de la biblioteca con nostalgia. Era realmente el primer día bueno desde hacía meses. El cielo era claro, y las nomeolvides azules y el aire anunciaban el verano.  
Los chicos en el comedor aman esos dias.

 

Holly, que estaba buscando «díctamo» en Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos no levantó la cabeza hasta que oyó que Ron decía: -¡Hagrid! ¿Qué estás haciendo en la biblioteca?   
— si hagrid que hacias aqui — dijo Hanna y Teddy con curiosidad aunque  ya sabían 

Hagrid apareció con aire desmañado, escondiendo algo detrás de la espalda. Parecía muy fuera de lugar; con su abrigo de piel de topo. -Estaba mirando -dijo con una voz evasiva que les llamó la atención-. ¿Y vosotros qué hacéis? -De pronto pareció sospechar algo-. No estaréis buscando todavía a Nicolás Flamel, ¿no?

— na eso ya lo encontraron — dijo Sirius  
— Sirius — dijo Remus 

-Oh, lo encontramos hace siglos -dijo Ron con aire grandilocuente-. Y también sabemos lo que custodia el perro, es la Piedra Fi... -¡¡Shhh!! -Hagrid miró alrededor para ver si alguien los escuchaba

— Alerta permanente — grita alastor   
asustando a los alumnos   
— alastor por merlin — dijo mcgonagall   
— pero hagrid  tiene razón — dijo él sonriendo 

-. No podéis ir por ahí diciéndolo a gritos. ¿Qué os pasa? -En realidad, hay unas pocas cosas que queremos preguntarte -dijo Harriet- sobre qué cosas más custodian la Piedra, además de Fluffy... -¡SHHHH! -dijo Hagrid otra vez  
— si yo también quiero saber — se quejó Fred y George   
— no era para que tres niños busquen lo que es de adulto — dijo Molly

-. Mirad, venid a verme más tarde, no os prometo que os vaya a decir algo, pero no andéis por ahí hablando, los alumnos no deben saber nada. Van a pensar que yo os lo he contado... -Te vemos más tarde, entonces -dijo Holly Hagrid se escabulló. -¿Qué escondía detrás de la espalda? -dijo Hermione con aire pensativo.   
— hagrid ellos no debieron de saber — dijo uno de los profesores   
— y luego dices que no eres curiosa — dijo Holly   
— y no lo soy eres tu la que me contagia — dijo Hermione   
—

dragones Rubius hagrid — dijo Lily y Molly Él semigigante se estremeció   
— alejense de los dragones — dijo Lily

— tarde — dijo Holly 

va contra nuestras leyes -dijo Ron-. Criar dragones fue prohibido por la Convención de Magos de 1709, todos lo saben. Era difícil que los muggles no nos detectaran si teníamos dragones en nuestros jardines. De todos modos, no se puede domesticar un dragón, es peligroso.

— bien dicho ron pero no son peligrosos son incomprendido — dijo Charly   
— Charles — regaño a Molly 

Tendríais que ver las quemaduras que Charlie se hizo con esos dragones salvajes de Rumania. Pero no hay dragones salvajes en Inglaterra, ¿verdad? -preguntó Holly  
— por supuesto que los hay — dijo charly 

-Por supuesto que hay -respondió Ron-. Verdes en Gales y negros en Escocia. Al ministro de Magia le ha costado trabajo silenciar ese asunto, te lo aseguro. Los nuestros tienen que hacerles encantamientos a los muggles que los han visto para que los olviden. -Entonces ¿en qué está metido Hagrid? -dijo Hermione. 

— lo mismo quiero saber hagrid — dijo lily 

Cuando llamaron a la puerta de la cabaña del guardabosques, una hora más tarde, les sorprendió ver todas las cortinas cerradas. Hagrid preguntó «¿quién es?» antes de dejarlos entrar, y luego cerró rápidamente la puerta tras ellos. En el interior; el calor era sofocante. Pese a que era un día cálido, en la chimenea ardía un buen fuego. Hagrid les preparó el té y les ofreció bocadillos de comadreja, que ellos no aceptaron.   
— comadreja no come comadreja — dijo Draco   
— callate Draco — dijo Astoria   
— no me calles — dijo Draco  
— eres un idiota — dijo Astoria  
— me deseas — dijo Draco   
— na me das asco — dijo haciendo él gesto de que vomitaran 

-Entonces ¿queríais preguntarme algo? -Sí -dijo Holly No tenía sentido dar más vueltas-. Nos preguntábamos si podías decirnos si hay algo más que custodie a la Piedra Filosofal, además de Fluffy. Hagrid lo miró con aire adusto. -Por supuesto que no puedo -dijo-. En primer lugar; no lo sé. En segundo lugar, vosotros ya sabéis demasiado, así que tampoco os lo diría si lo supiera. Esa Piedra está aquí por un buen motivo. Casi la roban de Gringotts...   
— y sin alcohol bien hecho chicos — dijieron Sirius y James 

— no los feliciten — dijo Lily 

Aunque eso ya lo sabíais, ¿no? Me gustaría saber cómo averiguasteis lo de Fluffy. -Oh, vamos, Hagrid, puedes no querer contarnos, pero debes saberlo, tú sabes todo lo que sucede por aquí -dijo Hermione, con voz afectuosa y lisonjera. La barba de Hagrid se agitó y vieron que sonreía. Hermione continuó-: Nos preguntábamos en quién más podía confiar Dumbledore lo suficiente para pedirle ayuda, además de ti. Con esas últimas palabras, el pecho de Hagrid se ensanchó. Holly y Ron miraron a Hermione con orgullo. 

— eres genial Hermione — dijo George 

-Bueno, supongo que no tiene nada de malo deciros esto... Dejadme ver... Yo le presté a Fluffy... luego algunos de los profesores hicieron encantamientos... el profesor Sprout, el profesor Flitwick, la profesora McGonagall -contó con los dedos-, el profesor Quirrell y el mismo Dumbledore, por supuesto. Esperad, me he olvidado de alguien. Oh, claro, el profesor Snape. -¿Snape?

— ven él quiere proteger la piedra aunque sea un idiota  — dijo Remus  
— pero lunático el es un mortifago — se quejó Sirius  
— Sirius del que me preocupa es el tal quirrell — dijo Remus 

 

-Ajá... No seguiréis con eso todavía, ¿no? Mirad, Snape ayudó a proteger la Piedra, no quiere robarla. Holly sabía que Ron y Hermione estaban pensando lo mismo que ella. Si Snape había formado parte de la protección de la Piedra, le resultaría fácil descubrir cómo la protegían los otros profesores.

— por mas que no me guste como tratas a mi hija Severus confio en ti — dijo Lily y él profesor sonrió 

Es probable que supiera todos los encantamientos, salvo el de Quirrell, y cómo pasar ante Fluffy. -Tu eres el único que sabe cómo pasar ante Fluffy, ¿no, Hagrid? - preguntó Holly con ansiedad-. Y no se lo dirás a nadie, ¿no es cierto? ¿Ni siquiera a un profesor? -Ni un alma lo sabe, salvo Dumbledore y yo -dijo Hagrid con orgullo. 

_— creo que tengo un mal presentimiento — dijo Sirius   
— yo también por mas que confie en hagrid cuando esta con unas copas de mas habla de lo que no — dijo James 

-Bueno, eso es algo -murmuró Harry a los demás-. Hagrid, ¿podríamos abrir una ventana? Me estoy asando. -No puedo, Holly, lo siento -respondió Hagrid. Holly notó que miraba de reojo hacia el fuego. Holly también miró. -Hagrid... ¿Qué es eso? Pero ya sabía lo que era. 

— si ya sabias para que preguntas — dijo pansi   
— que ti — responde Holly  
—  que ti — dijo pansita  
—que te importa — dijo Holly riendo 

En el centro de la chimenea, debajo de la cazuela, había un enorme huevo negro. -Ah -dijo Hagrid, tirándose con nerviosismo de la barba-. Eso... eh... -¿Dónde lo has conseguido, Hagrid? -preguntó Ron, agachándose ante la chimenea para ver de cerca el huevo- Debe de haberte costado una fortuna. -Lo gané -explicó Hagrid-. La otra noche. Estaba en la aldea, tomando unas copas y me puse a jugar a las cartas con un desconocido. 

— hagrid no  sabes que puedes encontrar en esos lugares — dijo Lily   
— hago me da mala espina — dijo james   
-dijo Hagrid, sacando un gran libro de debajo de su almohada-. Lo conseguí en la biblioteca: Crianza de dragones para placer y provecho. Está un poco anticuado, por supuesto, pero sale todo. Mantener el huevo en el fuego, porque las madres respiran fuego sobre ellos y, cuando salen del cascarón, alimentarlos con brandy mezclado con sangre de pollo, cada media hora. Y mirad, dice cómo reconocer los diferentes huevos. El que tengo es un ridgeback noruego. Y son muy raros. 

— eso es genial hagrid — dijo charly   
— Charles Weasley — dijo Molly   
—mama — se quejó cuando le jalo la oreja 

Parecía muy satisfecho de sí mismo, pero Hermione no. -Hagrid, tú vives en una casa de madera -dijo. Pero Hagrid no la escuchaba. Canturreaba alegremente mientras alimentaba el fuego.  
—

es verdad hagrid no hubiera cabido ahi — dijo Remus 

Así que ya tenían algo más de qué preocuparse: lo que podía sucederle a Hagrid si alguien descubría que ocultaba un dragón ilegal en su cabaña. -Me pregunto cómo será tener una vida tranquila -suspiró Ron,   
— hay digame que no hiciste nada peligrosos — dijo Lily   
— mama era por hagrid lo que hice es mi amigo — dijo Holly  
— lo normal es aburrido — dijieron Teddy y Hanna

mientras noche tras noche luchaban con todo el trabajo extra que les daban los profesores. Hermione había comenzado ya a hacer horarios de repaso para Holly y Ron. Los estaba volviendo locos. Entonces, durante un desayuno, Hedwig entregó a Holly otra nota de Hagrid. Sólo decía: «Está a punto de salir». Ron quería faltar a la clase de Herbología e ir directamente a la cabaña.  
— ronald Weasley no puedes saltarte clases — dijo Molly   
— si mama — dijo ron   
— hay abuela cuantas beses uno va ver nacer un dragón excepto si vas con él tio charly — dijo Hanna

Hermione no quería ni oír hablar de eso. -Hermione, ¿cuántas veces en nuestra vida veremos a un dragón saliendo de su huevo? -Tenemos clases, nos vamos a meter en líos y no vamos a poder hacer nada cuando alguien descubra lo que Hagrid está haciendo... -¡Cállate! -susurró Holly Malfoy estaba cerca de ellos y se había quedado inmóvil para escucharlos. ¿Cuánto había oído? 

— escuche todo Potter — dijo burlón él rubio   
— si seras metiche — dijieron los gemelos 

A Holly no le gustó la expresión de su cara. Ron y Hermione discutieron durante todo el camino hacia la clase de Herbología y, al final, Hermione aceptó ir a la cabaña de Hagrid con ellos durante el recreo de la mañana.  
— siempre pelean el futuro siguen asi — pregunta George  
— si tio siguen peleando mama una ves termino sacando él bate y golpeo a los dos — dijo hanna 

Cuando al final de las clases sonó la campana del castillo, los tres dejaron sus trasplantadores y corrieron por el parque hasta el borde del bosque. Hagrid los recibió, excitado y radiante. -Ya casi está fuera -dijo cuando entraron. El huevo estaba sobre la mesa. Tenía grietas en la cáscara. Algo se movía en el interior y un curioso ruido salía de allí. Todos acercaron las sillas a la mesa y esperaron, respirando con agitación. De pronto se oyó un ruido y el huevo se abrió. La cría de dragón aleteó en la mesa. No era exactamente bonito. Holly pensó que parecía un paraguas negro arrugado. Sus alas puntiagudas eran enormes, comparadas con su cuerpo flacucho. Tenía un hocico largo con anchas fosas nasales, las puntas de los cuernos ya le salían y tenía los ojos anaranjados y saltones. Estornudó. Volaron unas chispas. -¿No es precioso? -murmuró Hagrid.  
—claro que lo es — dijo charly   
— si claro presioso — dijieron ron y Holly con sarcasmo 

Alargó una mano para acariciar la cabeza del dragón. Este le dio un mordisco en los dedos, enseñando unos colmillos puntiagudos. -¡Bendito sea! Mirad, conoce a su mamá -dijo Hagrid. 

— eso es bueno — dijo charly  
— solo tu y los dragones Charles — dijo bill burlón 

-Hagrid -dijo Hermione-. ¿Cuánto tardan en crecer los ridgebacks noruegos? Hagrid iba a contestarle, cuando de golpe su rostro palideció. Se puso de pie de un salto y corrió hacia la ventana. -¿Qué sucede? -Alguien estaba mirando por una rendija de la cortina... Era un chico... Va corriendo hacia el colegio.   
— Malfoy — gruñeron los mereadores 

Holly fue hasta la puerta y miró. Incluso a distancia, era inconfundible: Malfoy había visto el dragón. • • • Algo en la sonrisa burlona de Malfoy durante la semana siguiente ponía nerviosos a Holly, Ron y Hermione. 

— te pongo nerviosa Potter — sonriendo seximente   
— no me gustan los rubios teñidos Malfoy — dijo Holly sonriendo y besando a su novio por lo celoso que estaba 

Pasaban la mayor parte de su tiempo libre en la oscura cabaña de Hagrid, tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón. -Déjalo ir -lo instaba Holly-. Déjalo en libertad. -No puedo -decía Hagrid-. Es demasiado pequeño. Se morirá. Miraron el dragón. Había triplicado su tamaño en sólo una semana. Ya le salía humo de las narices. Hagrid no cumplía con sus deberes de guardabosques porque el dragón ocupaba todo su tiempo.   
— hagrid tiene razón es como un bebe necesita de que lo cuiden — dijo Charles  
— y yo que pensaba que estabas enfermo — se quejó minerva 

Había botellas vacías de brandy y plumas de pollo por todo el suelo. -He decidido llamarlo Norberto -dijo Hagrid, mirando al dragón con ojos húmedos-. Ya me reconoce, mirad. ¡Norberto! ¡Norberto! ¿Dónde está mamá? -Ha perdido el juicio -murmuró Ron a Holly. 

— el dragón toma mas que la mama — dijo George   
— y que lo digas hermano — siguió su gemelo 

-Hagrid -dijo Holly en voz muy alta-, espera dos semanas y Norberto será tan grande como tu casa. Malfoy se lo contará a Dumbledore en cualquier momento. Hagrid se mordió el labio. -Yo... yo sé que no puedo quedarme con él para siempre, pero no puedo echarlo, no puedo.  
— nunca le diria nada — dijo James   
— si la que se la haría seria mcgonagall — dijo Remus  
Holly se volvió hacia Ron súbitamente. -Charlie -dijo. -Tu también estás mal de la cabeza -dijo Ron-. Yo soy Ron, ¿recuerdas?

— si seras idiota ron — dijo Ginny   
— Ginny no le digas idiota a tu hermano — la reto su madre   
— si mama — dijo Ginny 

-No... Charlie, tu hermano. En Rumania. Estudiando dragones. Podemos enviarle a Norberto. ¡Charlie lo cuidará y luego lo dejará vivir en libertad! -¡Genial! -dijo Ron-. 

— eso era buen plan — dijo alastor 

¿Qué piensas de eso, Hagrid? Y al final, Hagrid aceptó que enviaran una lechuza para pedirle ayuda a Charlie. La semana siguiente pareció alargarse. La noche del miércoles encontró a Holly y Hermione sentados solos en la sala común, mucho después de que todos se fueran a acostar. El reloj de la pared acababa de dar doce campanadas cuando el agujero de la pared se abrió de golpe. Ron surgió de la nada, al quitarse la capa invisible de Holly Había estado en la cabaña de Hagrid, ayudándolo a alimentar a Norberto, que ya comía ratas muertas. 

— le fueras dado tu rata al dragón — dijo Sirius   
— pero se hubiera envenenado con esa porquería 

-¡Me ha mordido! -dijo, enseñándoles la mano envuelta en un pañuelo ensangrentado-. No podré escribir en una semana. Os aseguro que los dragones son los animales más horribles que conozco,   
— ron estas bien verdad fuiste con la enfermera — dijo Molly preocupada   
— estoyvñ bien mama — dijo ron 

— no lo son Ron — dijo charly   
— solo tu y hagrid lo ven lindos — le contesto Ron 

pero para Hagrid es como si fuera un osito de peluche. Cuando me mordió, me hizo salir porque, según él, yo lo había asustado. Y cuando me fui le estaba cantando una canción de cuna. Se oyó un golpe en la ventana oscura. -¡Es Hedwig! -dijo Holly, corriendo para dejarla entrar-. ¡Debe de traer la respuesta de Charlie! Los tres juntaron las cabezas para leer la carta. 

Querido Ron: ¿Cómo estás? Gracias por tu carta. Estaré encantado de quedarme con el ridgeback noruego, pero no será fácil traerlo aquí. Creo que lo mejor será hacerlo con unos amigos que vienen a visitarme la semana que viene. El problema es que no deben verlos llevando un dragón ilegal. ¿Podríais llevar al ridgeback noruego a la torre más alta, la medianoche del sábado? Ellos se encontrarán contigo allí y se lo llevarán mientras dure la oscuridad. Envíame la respuesta lo antes posible. 

Besos, Charlie Se miraron.   
— charly  Weasley como es posible que los ayudes — dijo Molly   
— mama tenia que ayudarlos es mi hermano — dijo charly 

\--Tenemos la capa invisible -dijo Holly-. No será tan difícil... creo que la capa es suficientemente grande para cubrir a Norberto y a dos de nosotros. La prueba de lo mala que había sido aquella semana para ellos fue que aceptaron de inmediato. Cualquier cosa para liberarse de Norberto... y de Malfoy. Se encontraron con un obstáculo. A la mañana siguiente, la mano mordida de Ron se había inflamado y tenía dos veces su tamaño normal.   
— jajaja parecía dos manoplas — se carcajeó Holly   
— Holly no te burles — regaño su madre   
— lo siento ron — dijo tratando de no reír 

No sabía si convenía ir a ver a la señora Pomfrey ¿Reconocería una mordedura de dragón? Sin embargo, por la tarde no tuvo elección. La herida se había convertido en una horrible cosa verde. Parecía que los colmillos de Norberto tenían veneno. Al finalizar el día, Holly y Hermione fueron corriendo hasta el ala de la enfermería para visitar a Ron y lo encontraron en un estado terrible. -No es sólo mi mano -susurró- aunque parece que se me vaya a caer a trozos. Malfoy le dijo a la señora Pomfrey que quería pedirme prestado un libro, y vino y se estuvo riendo de mí. Me amenazó con decirle a ella quién me había mordido (yo le había dicho que era un perro, pero creo que no me creyó)  
— señor Weasley atendi a sus Hermanos mayores a los mereadores nada me sorprende ya — dijo madam pomfri 

. No debí pegarle en el partido de quidditch. Por eso se está portando así. Holly y Hermione trataron de calmarlo. -Todo habrá terminado el sábado a medianoche -dijo Hermione, pero eso no lo tranquilizó. 

— uy yo se lo que lo tranquiliza — dijo hanna a Teddy 

Al contrario, se sentó en la cama y comenzó a temblar. -¡La medianoche del sábado! -dijo con voz ronca-. Oh, no, oh, no... acabo de acordarme... la carta de Charlie estaba en el libro que se llevó Malfoy, se enterará de la forma en que nos libraremos de Norberto. Holly y Hermione no tuvieron tiempo de contestarle. Apareció la señora Pomfrey y los hizo salir; diciendo que Ron necesitaba dormir. -Es muy tarde para cambiar los planes -dijo Holly a Hermione-. No tenemos tiempo de enviar a Charlie otra lechuza y ésta puede ser nuestra única oportunidad de librarnos de Norberto. Tendremos que arriesgarnos. Y tenemos la capa invisible y Malfoy no lo sabe.  
— ahora lo se Potter — dijo malfoy   
— eres un insoportable Malfoy — dijo Holly 

Encontraron a Fang, el perro cazador de jabalíes, sentado afuera, con la cola vendada, cuando fueron a avisar a Hagrid. Éste les habló a través de la ventana. -No os hago entrar -jadeó- porque Norberto está un poco molesto. No es nada importante, ya me ocuparé de él. Cuando le contaron lo que decía Charlie, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, aunque tal vez fuera porque Norberto acababa de morderle la pierna. -¡Aaay! Está bien, sólo me ha cogido la bota... está jugando... después de todo es sólo un cachorro.

— Holly es una cachorra y no me mordía — dijo Sirius   
— Sirius Black que e dicho de llamarme asi y — dijo Holly sacando su bate y dandole a su padrino 

El cachorro golpeó la pared con su cola, haciendo temblar las ventanas. Holly y Hermione regresaron al castillo con la sensación de que el sábado no llegaría lo bastante rápido. Tendrían que haber sentido pena por Hagrid, cuando llegó el momento de la despedida, si no hubieran estado tan preocupados por lo que tenían que hacer. Era una noche oscura y llena de nubes y llegaron un poquito tarde a la cabaña de Hagrid, porque tuvieron que esperar a que Peeves saliera del vestíbulo, donde jugaba a tenis contra las paredes. Hagrid tenía a Norberto listo y encerrado en una gran jaula. -Tiene muchas ratas y algo de brandy para el viaje -dijo Hagrid con voz amable-. Y le puse su osito de peluche por si se siente solo. Del interior de la jaula les llegaron unos sonidos, que hicieron pensar a Harriet que Norberto le estaba arrancando la cabeza al osito. -¡Adiós, Norberto! -sollozó Hagrid, 

— era lo mejor hagrid — lo consoló Holly 

mientras Holly y Hermione cubrían la jaula con la capa invisible y se metían dentro ellos también-. ¡Mamá nunca te olvidará! Cómo se las arreglaron para llevar la jaula hasta la torre del castillo fue algo que nunca supieron. Era casi medianoche cuando trasladaron la jaula de Norberto por las escaleras de mármol del castillo y siguieron por pasillos oscuros. Subieron una escalera, luego otra... Ni siquiera uno de los atajos de Holly hizo el trabajo más fácil.   
\- si mama tuviera él mapa fuera sido mejor — dijo hanna  
— cual mapa — dijo mcgonagall  
— tercer libro — dijo Holly

-¡Ya casi llegamos! -resopló Holly, mientras alcanzaban el pasillo que había bajo la torre más alta. Entonces, un súbito movimiento por encima de ellos casi les hizo soltar la jaula. Olvidando que eran invisibles, se encogieron en las sombras, contemplando las siluetas oscuras de dos personas que discutían a unos tres metros de ellos. Una lámpara brilló. La profesora McGonagall, con una bata de tejido escocés y una redecilla en el pelo,

— en tu cara Malfoy — dijieron los mereadores 

tenía sujeto a Malfoy por la oreja. -¡Castigo! -gritaba-. ¡Y veinte puntos menos para Slytherin! Vagando en medio de la noche... ¿Cómo te atreves...? -Usted no lo entiende, profesora, Holly  Potter vendrá. ¡Y con un dragón! -¡Qué absurda tontería! ¿Cómo te atreves a decir esas mentiras? Vamos, hablaré de ti con el profesor Snape... 

Tomala Malfoy — dijo Fred sonriendo   
— callate Weasley — dijo él rubio

¡Vamos, Malfoy! Después de aquello, la escalera de caracol hacia la torre más alta les pareció lo más fácil del mundo. Cuando salieron al frío aire de la noche, donde se quitaron la capa, felices de poder respirar bien, Hermione dio una especie de salto. -¡Malfoy está castigado! ¡Podría ponerme a cantar! -No lo hagas -la previno Holly. Riéndose de Malfoy, esperaron, con Norberto moviéndose en su jaula. 

Diez minutos más tarde, cuatro escobas aterrizaron en la oscuridad. Los amigos de Charlie eran muy simpáticos. 

Enseñaron a Holly y Hermione los arneses que habían preparado para poder suspender a Norberto entre ellos. Todos ayudaron a colocar a Norberto para que estuviera muy seguro, y luego Holly y Hermione estrecharon las manos de los amigos y les dieron las gracias. Por fin. Norberto se iba... se iba... se había ido. Bajaron rápidamente por la escalera de caracol, con los corazones tan libres como sus manos, que ya no llevaban la jaula con Norberto. Sin el dragón, y con Malfoy castigado, ¿qué podía estropear su felicidad? La respuesta los esperaba al pie de la escalera. Cuando llegaron al pasillo, el rostro de Filch apareció súbitamente en la oscuridad. -Bien, bien, bien -susurró Holly-. Tenemos problemas. Habían dejado la capa invisible en la torre  
— mierda — dijieron los mereadores   
— quien lee — dijo   
— yo — dijo seamus   
— solo no lo quemes — dijo burlón George   
Hasta la siguiente

Lamento la tardanza en la semana subo otro   
Voten y comenten .  
Bye


	18. Capitulo 15

**Él bosque prohibido — leyó seamus**  
— el bosque enserio minerva el bosque con lo peligroso — rugió james   
— señor Potter era un castigo —dijo la vieja leona 

 

**en una noche. ¡Nunca he oído una cosa así! Tu, Hermione** **Granger** , **pensé que tenías más sentido común. Y tú, Holly Potter... Creía que Gryffindor significaba más para ti. Los tres** **sufriréis** **castigos...**

  
— y nosotros que Minny — dijo Sirius   
— no le hubiera contado a su ahijada lo que ustedes tres hicieron — dijo Minny   
— castigo Holly Potter estaras castigada — dijo Lily y Holly no dijo nada

 **Sí, tú también,** **Longbottom** **, nada te da derecho a dar vueltas por el colegio durante la noche, en especial en estos días: es muy peligroso y se** **os** **descontarán cincuenta puntos de Gryffindor. —¿Cincuenta?  —resopló Holly.**  
— Holly hija un consejo  jamas repliques un castigo — dijo james

**Iban a perder el primer puesto, lo que había ganado en el último partido de** **quidditch** **. —Cincuenta puntos cada uno  —dijo la profesora McGonagall, resoplando a través de su nariz puntiaguda. —Profesora... por favor... —Usted, usted no... —No me digas lo que puedo o no puedo hacer; Holly Potter. Ahora, volved a la cama, todos. Nunca me he sentido  tan avergonzada de alumnos de Gryffindor.**

— enserio y nosotros que profesora — dijo George   
— usted señor Weasley hace tiempo que deje de sentir me avergonzada — dijo   
— ve nos ama — solto Fred

 **Ciento cincuenta puntos perdidos. Eso situaba a Gryffindor en el último lugar. En una noche, habían acabado con cualquier posibilidad de que Gryffindor ganara la copa de la casa. Holly sentía como si le** **retorcieran** **el estómago. ¿Cómo podrían arreglarlo? Holly no durmió aquella noche**  
**Señ** **podía oír el llanto de Neville, que duró horas. No se le ocurría nada que decir para consolarlo. Sabía que Neville,**

— señorita Potter durmió con los chicos — dijo mcgonagall  
— minerva talvez se quedo hablando y tratando de consolar a Neville y tu solo te pones mal — dijo Alice   
— es cierto señorita Potter — dijo la subdirector   
— si Neville es mi amigo — dijo Holly

**como** **élla** **Misma, tenía miedo de que amaneciera. ¿Qué sucedería cuando  el resto de los de Gryffindor descubrieran lo que ellos habían hecho? Al principio, los** **Gryffindors** **que pasaban por el gigantesco reloj de arena, que informaba de la puntuación de la casa, pensaron que había un error. ¿Cómo iban a tener; súbitamente, ciento cincuenta puntos menos que el día anterior?**

— yo siempre te apoyare Holly pase lo que pase al igual que tu papa — dijo Lily   
— y que son ciento cincuenta puntos yo perdi mas — dijo Hanna

 **Y luego, se propagó la historia. Holly Potter; la famosa  Holly Potter, la  heroína de dos partidos de** **quidditch** **, les había hecho perder todos esos puntos, ella y otros dos estúpidos de primer año**.  
— enserio si que son idiotas — dijo Lily   
— van ha saber lo que es la ira del mereador — dijo Remus

**De ser una de  las personas más populares y admiradas del colegio, Holly súbitamente era la más detestada. Hasta los de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff le giraban la cara, porque todos habían deseado ver a Slytherin perdiendo la copa.**

— apunta e esos también lunatico señalo a los revenclaw y los hufflepuff — dijo James. nadie se metía con su niña sin salir lastimado   
— no te preocupes abuelo yo te ayudo de halgo soy la heredera mereador — dijo Hanna

 **Por dondequiera que Holly pasara, la señalaban con el dedo y no se molestaban en bajar la voz para** **insultarlo** **. Los de Slytherin, por su parte, lo aplaudían y lo** **vitoreaban** **, diciendo: «¡Gracias, Potter; te debemos una!». Sólo Ron lo apoyaba**.

— esos son amigos y compañeros  no como otros—dijo james a los grinffidor quienes bajaron la cabeza

 **—Se olvidarán en unas semanas. Fred y George han perdido puntos muchas veces desde que están aquí y la gente los sigue apreciando.**  
— es que somos perfectos — dijo Fred   
— ya decia yo de donde sacamos lo arrogante  — dijo Hanna   
— hanna — le comento su papa   
— papa no creo que mama sea tan arrogante — dijo Hanna

 **—Pero nunca perdieron ciento cincuenta puntos de una vez, ¿verdad?  — dijo Holly tristemente.**  
**—Bueno... no  —admitió Ron. Era un poco tarde para reparar los daños, pero Holly se juró que,  de ahí en adelante, no se metería en cosas que no eran asunto suyo.**

— 50 galeones a que no lo cumple — dijo Teddy   
— va — dijo Hanna

 **Todo había sido por andar averiguando y espiando. Se sentía tan avergonzada  que fue a ver a** **Wood** **y le ofreció su renuncia. —¿Renunciar?  —exclamó** **Wood** **—. ¿Qué ganaríamos con eso? ¿Cómo vamos a recuperar puntos si no podemos jugar al** **quidditch** **? Pero hasta el** **quidditch**   **había perdido su atractivo. El resto del equipo no le hablaba durante el entrenamiento, solo Fred hablaba con ella  y si tenían que hablar de ella la llamaban «la**   **buscadora** **.**   
— ustedes también apunta al gemelo pelirrojo  — dijo james señalando a los gemelos   
— no importa que uno sea mi el hermano de mi yerno y sea un bromista — dijo James

**Hermione y Neville también sufrían. No pasaban tantos malos ratos como Holly porque no eran tan conocidos, pero nadie les hablaba.**

— no se como pueden ser haci con tres niños — dijo James   
— se meterion en problemas james pero no debería de potarse a si con ellos — dijo Lily con la pequeña Holly en sus brazos

 **Hermione había dejado de llamar la atención en clase, y se quedaba con la cabeza baja, trabajando en silencio. Holly casi estaba contento de que se** **aproximaran** **los exámenes. Las lecciones que tenía que repasar alejaban sus desgracias de su mente. Ella Ron y Hermione se quedaban juntos, trabajando hasta altas horas de la noche, tratando de recordar los ingredientes de complicadas pociones, aprendiendo de memoria hechizos y encantamientos y repitiendo las fechas de descubrimientos mágicos y rebeliones de los gnomos.**  
— ahora me sigo preguntando como carajos aguantas tanto estudio Hermione — dijo ron

**Y entonces, una semana antes de que empezaran los exámenes, las nuevas resoluciones de Harriet de no interferir en nada que no le** **concerniera** **sufrieron una prueba inesperada. Una tarde que salía solo de la biblioteca oyó que alguien gemía en un aula que estaba delante de él. Mientras se acercaba, oyó la voz de** **Quirrell** **. —No... no... otra vez no, por favor... Parecía que alguien lo estaba amenazando. Holly se acerco. —Muy bien... muy bien.  —Oyó que** **Quirrell** **sollozaba. Al segundo siguiente,** **Quirrell** **salió apresuradamente del aula,** **enderezándose** **el turbante. Estaba pálido y parecía a punto de llorar. Desapareció de su vista y Holly pensó que ni siquiera lo  había visto. Esperó hasta que dejaron de oírse los pasos de** **Quirrell** **y entonces inspeccionó el aula.**

**—** paga —le dijo hanna a Teddy   
Quien le paso los galeones   
— tu y tu curiosidad Potter — dijo mcgonagall

 **Parecía vacía, pero la puerta del otro extremo estaba entreabierta. Holly estaba a mitad de camino, cuando recordó que se había prometido no meterse en lo que no le correspondía. Al mismo tiempo, habría apostado doce Piedras** **Filosofales** **a que Snape acababa de salir del aula y, por lo que Holly había escuchado, Snape debería estar de mejor humor...**   
— jaja quejicus de buen humor — dijo Sirius   
— si seras idiota chucho — ddijo Severus   
—  ya comportese ustedes dos — gruño Remus   
— pero rem — dijo Sirius   
— nada canuto ya dejalo — dijo Remus

 **Quirrell** **parecía haberse rendido finalmente. Holly regresó  a la biblioteca, en donde Hermione estaba** **repasándole** **Astronomía a Ron. Holly les contó lo que había oído.**  
**—¡Entonces Snape lo hizo!  —dijo Ron—. Si** **Quirrell** **le dijo cómo romper su encantamiento anti-Fuerzas Oscuras... —Pero todavía queda** **Fluffy** **—dijo Hermione. —Tal vez Snape descubrió cómo pasar ante él sin preguntarle a Hagrid  — dijo Ron, mirando a los miles de libros que los rodeaban—. Seguro que por aquí hay un libro que dice cómo burlar a un perro gigante de tres cabezas. ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Holly? La luz de la aventura brillaba otra vez en los ojos de Ron,**

— ronald Weasley no debes de acusar alguien sin fundamentos — dijo Molly   
— si mama aunque es un idiota — dijo ron mormurando

**pero Hermione respondió antes de que Holly lo hiciera. —Ir a ver a Dumbledore. Eso es lo que debimos hacer hace tiempo. Si se nos ocurre algo a nosotros solos, con seguridad vamos a perder. —¡Pero  no tenemos pruebas!  —exclamó Holly**

**—.** **Quirrell** **está demasiado atemorizado para respaldarnos. Snape sólo tiene que decir que no sabía cómo entró el trol en Halloween y que él no estaba cerca del tercer piso en ese momento. ¿A quién pensáis que van a creer, a él o a nosotros? No es exactamente un secreto que lo detestamos. Dumbledore creerá que nos lo hemos inventado para hacer que lo echen.** **Filch** **no nos ayudaría aunque su vida dependiera de ello, es demasiado amigo de Snape y, mientras más alumnos pueda  echar, mejor para él. Y no olvidéis que se supone que no sabemos nada sobre la Piedra o** **Fluffy** **. Serían muchas explicaciones. Hermione pareció convencida, pero Ron no. —Si investigamos sólo un poco... —No —dijo Holly en tono terminante—: ya hemos investigado demasiado.**

— eso deberían hacer desde él principio — dijo Lily   
— mama — Holly

**Acercó un mapa de Júpiter a su mesa y comenzó a aprender los nombres de sus lunas. A la mañana siguiente, llegaron notas** **Para Holly** **, Hermione y Neville, en la mesa del desayuno. Eran todas iguales.**

**—** su castigo tendrá lugar a las once de la noche. El señor Filch los espera en él vestíbulo de la entrada .  
Prof M. Mcgonagall — dijieron los bromistas   
— hay que tiempo — solto hanna y Teddy   
**Vuestro castigo tendrá lugar a las once de la noche. El señor** **Filch** **os** **espera en el vestíbulo de entrada. Prof M. McGonaga** ll

 **En medio del furor que sentía por los puntos perdidos,Holly y había olvidado que todavía les quedaban los castigos. De alguna manera esperaba que Hermione se quejara por tener que perder una noche de estudio, pero la muchacha no dijo una palabra.**   
— se aprende despues Hermione ya no sientes culpa — dijo Teddy   
— si claro hechame la culpa — dijo hanna

**Como Holly, sentía que se merecían lo que les tocara. A las once de aquella noche, se despidieron de Ron en la sala común y bajaron al vestíbulo de entrada con Neville.** **Filch** **ya estaba allí y también Malfoy. Holly también había olvidado que a Malfoy lo habían condenado a un castigo. —** **Seguidme** **—dijo** **Filch** **, encendiendo un farol y** **conduciéndolos** **hacia fuera—. Seguro que** **os** **lo pensaréis dos veces antes de faltar a otra regla de la escuela, ¿verdad?  —dijo, mirándolos con aire burlón—. Oh, sí... trabajo duro y dolor son los mejores maestros, si queréis mi opinión... es una lástima que hayan abandonado los viejos castigos...** **colgaros** **de las muñecas, del techo, unos pocos días. Yo todavía tengo las cadenas en mi oficina, las mantengo engrasadas por si alguna vez se necesitan...**

— usaste amenazar a mi hija — dijo lily con aire peligroso   
— ahora veras — dijo James trasfigura unas esposas y lo encadena en la pared   
— por amenazar ami hija — dijo Lily

**Bien, allá vamos, y no penséis en escapar, porque será peor para vosotros si lo hacéis. Marcharon cruzando el oscuro parque. Neville comenzó a respirar con dificultad. Holly se preguntó cuál sería el castigo que les esperaba.**

**Debía de ser algo verdaderamente horrible, o** **Filch** **no estaría tan contento. La luna brillaba, pero las nubes la tapaban, dejándolos en la oscuridad. Delante, Holly pudo ver las ventanas iluminadas de la cabaña de Hagrid. Entonces oyeron un grito lejano. —¿Eres tú,** **Filch** **? Date prisa, quiero empezar de una vez. El corazón de Holly se animó: si iban a estar con Hagrid, no podía ser tan malo**.   
— solo cuidate Holly — dijo Fred preocupado   
— no me paso nada si tranquilo — dijo besando su mejilla   
— tu y yo tendremos una cita en la noche — dijo Fred

 **Su alivio debió aparecer en su cara, porque** **Filch** **dijo: —Supongo que crees que vas a divertirte con ese** **papanatas** **, ¿no? Bueno, piénsalo mejor, muchacha... es al bosque adonde iréis y mucho me habré equivocado si volvéis todos enteros. Al oír aquello, Neville dejó escapar un gemido y Malfoy se detuvo de golpe.**   
— asustado Malfoy — dijo George   
— no claro que no comadreja — dijo Draco  
— no se nota — dijo Astoria con voz " preocupada

**—¿El bosque?  —repitió, y no parecía tan indiferente como de costumbre— . Hay toda clase de cosas allí... dicen que hay hombres lobo. Neville se aferró de la manga de la** **túnica de** **Holly** **.**

**y dejó escapar un ruido ahogado. —Eso es problema vuestro, ¿no?  —dijo** **Filch** **, con voz radiante—. Tendríais que haber pensado en los hombres lobo antes de** **meteros** **en líos.**

— va saber lo que es que un lobo lo intimide — dijo Remus gruñendo nadie se mete con su cachorra   
— papa es mejor que tambien un perro y una cornamenta y una gatita te acompañen no crees — dijo Teddy señalando a su padre y al abuelo de su novia y asu novia   
— tienes razón hijo — dijo Remus con un brillo malicioso su lobo queria dañarlo por dañar a su cachorra

 **Hagrid se acercó hacia ellos, con  Fang  pegado a los talones. Llevaba una gran ballesta y un** **carcaj** **con flechas en la espalda. —Menos mal  —dijo—. Estoy  esperando hace media hora. ¿Todo bien**  
**Holly Hermione? —Yo no sería tan amistoso con ellos, Hagrid  —dijo con frialdad** **Filch** **—. Después de todo, están aquí por un castigo. —Por eso llegáis tarde, ¿no?  —dijo Hagrid, mirando con rostro** **ceñudo** **a** **Filch** **—. ¿Has estado dándoles sermones? Eso no es lo que tienes que hacer. A partir de ahora, me hago cargo yo.**

— bien dicho Hagrid  — dijo James

**—Volveré al amanecer  —dijo** **Filch** **—  para recoger lo que quede de ellos  — añadió con malignidad. Se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia el castillo, agitando el farol  en la oscuridad. Entonces Malfoy se volvió hacia Hagrid. —No iré a ese bosque  —dijo, y Holly tuvo el gusto de notar miedo en su voz.**

— que cobarde Malfoy — dijo Fred   
— no soy cobarde soy precavido que es otra cosa weslete — dijo Draco

**—Lo harás, si quieres quedarte en Hogwarts  —dijo Hagrid con severidad— . Hicisteis algo mal y ahora lo vais a pagar. —Pero  eso es para los empleados, no para los alumnos. Yo pensé que nos harían escribir unas líneas, o algo así. Si mi padre supiera que hago esto, él...**

— aunque me duela decirlo estoy de acuerdo con él rubio no es lugar para unos niños o no minerva — dijo james enojado con la profesora   
— es un castigo señor Potter — dijo la maestra con un poco de miedo ya sabían que él carácter de james cuando se enojaba al igual que su madre Dorea Black era muy intimidante

 **—Te dirá que es así como se hace en Hogwarts  —gruñó Hagrid—. ¡Escribir unas líneas! ¿Y a quién le serviría eso? Haréis algo que sea útil, o si no** **os** **iréis. Si crees que tu padre prefiere que te expulsen, entonces vuelve al castillo y coge tus cosas. ¡Vete!  Malfoy no se movió. Miró con ira a Hagrid, pero luego bajó la mirada.**   
— sigo diciendo que no es lugar para unos niños — dijo lily preocupada por su hija   
— hay Neville solo cuidate si — le dijo su mama y papa

— **Bien, entonces  —dijo Hagrid—. Escuchad con cuidado, porque lo que vamos a hacer esta noche es peligroso y no quiero que ninguno se arriesgue.** **Seguidme** **por aquí, un momento. Los condujo hasta el límite del bosque. Levantando su farol, señaló hacia un estrecho sendero de tierra, que desaparecía entre los espesos árboles negros. Una suave brisa les levantó el cabello, mientras miraban en dirección al bosque. —Mirad allí  —dijo Hagrid—. ¿Veis eso que brilla en la tierra? ¿Eso plateado? Es sangre de unicornio. Hay por aquí un unicornio que ha  sido malherido por alguien.**

— quien es tan desalmado para herir un unicornio — dijieron las mujeres del comedor   
— voldemort — dijo hanna haciendo que se estremecieran   
— voldemort murio señorita Weasley— dijo la cara de sapo

— si claro y usted no es una perra — dijo Hanna   
— no le permito que me hable asi insolente  mocosa — dijo la perra y amenazandola   
— ami hija no le habla así quedo claro — dijo Fred usando un hechizo para que no hablara de nuevo

**Es la segunda vez en una semana. Encontré uno muerto el último miércoles. Vamos a tratar de encontrar a ese pobrecito herido. Tal vez tengamos que evitar que siga sufriendo. —¿Y qué sucede si el que hirió al unicornio nos encuentra a nosotros primero?  —dijo Malfoy, incapaz de ocultar el miedo de su voz. —No hay ningún ser en el bosque que** **os** **pueda herir si estáis conmigo o con  Fang  —dijo Hagrid—. Y seguid el sendero. Ahora vamos a dividirnos en dos equipos y seguiremos la huella en distintas direcciones. Hay sangre por**

**todo el lugar, debieron herirlo ayer por la noche, por lo menos. —Yo quiero ir con  Fang  —dijo rápidamente Malfoy, mirando los largos colmillos del perro**.

— error — dijieron los mereadores   
— por que — dijieron todos   
— por que entre mas atemorisante es él nombre mas corbarde es la mascota — dijo james

**—Muy bien, pero te informo de que es un cobarde  —dijo  Hagrid—. Entonces yo, Holly y Hermione iremos por un lado y Draco, Neville y  Fang, por el otro. Si alguno encuentra al unicornio, debe enviar chispas verdes, ¿de acuerdo? Sacad vuestras varitas y** **practicad** **ahora... está bien... Y si alguno tiene problemas,  las chispas serán rojas y nos reuniremos todos... así que tened cuidado... en marcha. El bosque estaba oscuro y silencioso. Después de andar un poco, vieron que el sendero se bifurcaba. Holly, Hermione y Hagrid fueron hacia la izquierda y Malfoy, Neville  y  Fang  se dirigieron a la derecha. Anduvieron en silencio, con la vista clavada en el suelo. De vez en cuando, un rayo de luna a través de las ramas iluminaba una mancha de sangre azul plateada entre las hojas caídas. Holly vio que Hagrid parecía muy preocupado. —¿Podría ser un hombre lobo el que mata los unicornios?  —preguntó Holly**

Remus gruño   
— lo lamento rem — dijo Holly apenada   
— no sabias Holly — dijo abranzando a la pequeña   
— lobito Holly quiele a lobito — dijo la pequeña Holly estirando sus manos  a hacia lunático quien la tomo en brazos y lo abrazo

**—No son bastante rápidos  —dijo Hagrid—. No es tan fácil cazar un unicornio, son criaturas poderosamente mágicas. Nunca había oído que hubieran hecho daño a ninguno. Pasaron  por un** **tocón** **con musgo. Holly podía oír el agua que corría: debía de haber un arroyo cerca. Todavía había manchas de sangre de unicornio en el serpenteante sendero. —¿Estás bien, Hermione?  —susurró Hagrid—. No te preocupes, no puede estar muy lejos si está  tan malherido, y entonces podremos... ¡** **PONEOS** **DETRÁS DE ESE ÁRBOL! Hagrid cogió a Holly y Hermione y los arrastró fuera del sendero, detrás de un grueso roble. Sacó una flecha, la puso en su ballesta y la levantó, lista para disparar. Los tres escucharon. Alguien se deslizaba sobre las hojas secas. Parecía como una capa que se arrastrara por el suelo. Hagrid miraba hacia el sendero oscuro pero, después de unos pocos segundos, el sonido se alejó. —Lo sabía  —murmuró—. Aquí hay alguien que no debería estar. —¿Un hombre lobo?  —sugirió Holly. —Eso no era un hombre lobo, ni tampoco un unicornio  —dijo Hagrid con gesto sombrío**

— de nuevo perdón Remus — dijo Holly   
— quien era pequeña — dijo Sirius   
— ahorita sabras siri — responde Holly

 **—. Bien,** **seguidme** **, pero tened cuidado. Anduvieron más lentamente, atentos a cualquier ruido. De pronto, en un claro un poco más adelante,  algo se movió visiblemente.**  
**—¿Quién está ahí?  —gritó Hagrid—. ¡Déjese ver... estoy armado! Y apareció en el claro... ¿era un hombre o un caballo? De la cintura para arriba, un hombre, con pelo y barba rojizos, pero por debajo, el cuerpo de pelaje zaino de  un caballo, con una cola larga y rojiza. Holly y Hermione se quedaron boquiabiertos. —Oh, eres tú, Ronan  —dijo aliviado Hagrid—. ¿Cómo estás? Se acercó y estrechó la mano del centauro. —Que tengas buenas noches, Hagrid  —dijo Ronan. Tenía una voz profunda y** **acongojada** **—. ¿Ibas a dispararme? —Nunca se es demasiado cuidadoso  —dijo Hagrid, tocando su ballesta—. Hay alguien muy malvado, perdido en este bosque. Ah, ésta es Holly Potter y ella es Hermione** **Granger** **. Ambos son alumnos del colegio. Y él es Ronan.  Es un centauro.**   
— na enserio no me di cuenta — dijo hanna con sarcasmo   
— hanna — regaño sus abuelas

**—Nos hemos dado cuenta  —dijo débilmente Hermione. —Buenas noches  —los saludó Ronan—. ¿Estudiantes, no? ¿Y** **aprendéis** **mucho en el colegio? —Eh... —Un poquito  —dijo con timidez Hermione. —Un poquito. Bueno, eso es algo.**

— si claro la mejor bruja de su año aprende poquito — dijo con sarcasmo Teddy

**—Ronan suspiró. Torció  la cabeza y miró hacia el cielo—. Esta noche, Marte está brillante.**

— mierda — dijo Sirius preocupado   
— oh no es cierto verdad Sirius — dijo james   
— creo que si corni — dijo Sirius preocupado por su ahijada

 **—Ajá  —dijo Hagrid,** **lanzándole** **una mirada—. Escucha, me alegro de haberte encontrado, Ronan, porque hay un unicornio herido. ¿Has visto algo? Ronan no respondió de inmediato. Se quedó con  la mirada clavada en el cielo, sin pestañear, y suspiró otra vez. —Siempre los inocentes son las primeras víctimas  —dijo**  
Holly bajo la cabeza recordando a cedric fred le tomó la mano

**—. Ha sido así durante los siglos pasados y lo es ahora. —Sí —dijo Hagrid—. Pero ¿has visto algo, Ronan? ¿Algo desacostumbrado? —Marte  brilla mucho esta noche  —repitió Ronan, mientras Hagrid lo miraba con impaciencia—. Está inusualmente brillante. —Sí, claro, pero yo me refería a algo inusual que esté un poco más cerca de nosotros  —dijo Hagrid—. Entonces ¿no has visto nada extraño? Otra  vez, Ronan se tomó su tiempo para contestar. Hasta que, finalmente, dijo: —El bosque esconde muchos secretos.**

**Un movimiento en los árboles detrás de Ronan hizo que Hagrid levantara de nuevo su ballesta, pero era sólo un segundo centauro, de cabello y cuerpo negro y con aspecto más salvaje que Ronan. —Hola, Bane  —saludó Hagrid—. ¿Qué tal? —Buenas noches, Hagrid, espero que estés bien. —Sí, gracias. Mira, le estaba preguntando a Ronan si había visto algo extraño últimamente. Han herido a un unicornio. ¿Sabes algo sobre eso? Bane se acercó a Ronan. Miró hacia el cielo. —Esta noche Marte brilla mucho  —dijo simplemente. —Eso dicen  —dijo Hagrid de malhumor—. Bueno, si alguno ve algo, me avisáis, ¿de acuerdo? Bueno, nosotros nos vamos. Harriet y Hermione lo siguieron, saliendo del claro y mirando por encima del hombro a Ronan y Bane, hasta que los árboles los taparon. —Nunca  —dijo irritado Hagrid—** **tratéis** **de obtener una respuesta directa de un centauro. Son unos malditos astrólogos.**

— cuidate Holly si algo se es que las estrellas se equivocan abeses — dijo Sirius   
— lo hare padrino — dijo Holly

 **No se interesan por nada más cercano que la luna. —¿Y hay muchos de ellos aquí?  —preguntó Hermione. —Oh, unos pocos más... Se mantienen apartados la mayor parte del tiempo, pero siempre aparecen si quiero hablar con ellos. Los centauros tienen una mente profunda... saben cosas... pero no dicen mucho. —¿Crees que era un centauro el que oímos antes?  —dijo Holly. —¿Te pareció que era ruido de cascos? No, en mi opinión, eso era lo que está matando a los unicornios... Nunca he oído algo así. Pasaron a través de los árboles oscuros y** **tupidos** **. Holly seguía mirando por encima de su hombro, con nerviosismo. Tenía la desagradable sensación de que los vigilaban. Estaba muy contenta de que Hagrid y su ballesta fueran con ellos. Acababan de pasar una curva en el sendero cuando Hermione se aferró al brazo de Hagrid. —¡Hagrid! ¡Mira! ¡Chispas rojas, los otros tienen problemas! —¡Vosotros esperad aquí!  —gritó Hagrid—. ¡** **Quedaos** **en el sendero, volveré a buscaros! Lo oyeron alejarse y se miraron uno al otro, muy asustados,**   
— Neville dime que estas bien — dijo su mama   
— lo estoy — dijo mientras su papa checaba que estuviera bien   
— si algo le paso a mi hija y a su amiga  mcgonagall sabras lo que es conocer a un Potter enojado — dijo James la profesora no dijo nada

**hasta que ya no oyeron más que las hojas que se movían alrededor. —¿Crees que les habrá pasado algo?  —susurró Hermione. —No me importará si le ha pasado algo a Malfoy, pero si le sucede algo a Neville... está aquí por nuestra culpa. Los minutos pasaban lentamente. Les parecía que sus  oídos eran más agudos que nunca. Holly detectaba cada ráfaga de viento, cada ramita que se rompía. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Dónde estaban los otros? Por fin, un ruido de pisadas crujientes les anunció el regreso de Hagrid. Malfoy, Neville y  Fang  estaban  con él. Hagrid estaba furioso. Malfoy se había escondido detrás de Neville y, en broma, lo había cogido. Neville se aterró y envió las chispas.**

— eres un chiquillo desagradable — dijo alice

 **—Vamos a necesitar mucha suerte para encontrar algo, después del alboroto que habéis hecho. Bueno, ahora voy a  cambiar los grupos... Neville, tú te quedas conmigo y Hermione. Holly, tú vas con  Fang  y este idiota. Lo siento —añadió en un susurro dirigiéndose a Holly t—  pero a él le va a costar mucho asustarte y tenemos que terminar con esto**.   
Fred gruño celoso y su hija lo miro burlona su papa no cambia al ser el esposo de la chica que vivió  y la elegida no es facil pero la ama tanto que es capas de seguirla hasta él fin del mundo

**Así que Holly se internó  en el corazón del bosque, con Malfoy y  Fang. Anduvieron cerca de media hora,** **internándose** **cada vez más profundamente, hasta que el sendero se volvió casi imposible de seguir, porque los árboles eran muy gruesos. Holly pensó que la sangre también parecía  más espesa. Había manchas en las raíces de los árboles, como si la pobre criatura se hubiera arrastrado en su dolor. Holly pudo ver un claro, más adelante, a través de las enmarañadas ramas de un viejo roble. —Mira...  —murmuró, levantando un brazo para detener a Malfoy Algo de un blanco brillante relucía en la tierra. Se acercaron más. Sí, era el unicornio y estaba muerto. Holly nunca había visto nada tan hermoso y tan triste.**

Las mujeres en el comedor lloraban las que tenian pareja las abrazanban no creían que hubiera alguien tan maldito como hacer eso aun inocente

 **Sus largas patas delgadas estaban dobladas en ángulos extraños por su caída y  su melena color blanco perla se desparramaba sobre las hojas oscuras. Holly había dado un paso hacia el unicornio, cuando un sonido de algo que se deslizaba lo hizo congelarse en donde estaba. Un arbusto que estaba en el borde del claro se agitó... Entonces, de entre las sombras, una figura encapuchada se acercó gateando, como una bestia al acecho.**  
Los Potter abrazaron a su hija al igual que los Malfoy a su hijo Las personas estaban verdes   
— corre Holly sal huye — dijo su papa con voz preocupada

**Holly, Malfoy y Fang  permanecieron paralizados. La figura encapuchada llegó hasta el unicornio, bajó la cabeza sobre la herida del animal y comenzó a beber su sangre. —¡** **AAAAAAAAAAAAAH** **! Malfoy dejó escapar un terrible grito y huyó... lo mismo que  Fang.**

— huye Holly por lo que mas quieras huye — dijo fred abrazando a su " novia" mientras Teddy abrazando a hanna que estaba verde como siquiera desmayarse

**La figura encapuchada levantó la cabeza y miró directamente a Harriet. La sangre del unicornio le chorreaba por el pecho. Se puso de pie y se acercó rápidamente hacia él... Holly estaba paralizado de miedo. Entonces, un dolor le perforó la cabeza, algo que nunca había sentido, como si la cicatriz estuviera** **incendiándose** **. Casi sin poder ver, retrocedió.oye**

**cascos galopando a sus espaldas, y algo saltó limpiamente y atacó a la figura. El dolor de cabeza era tan fuerte que Holly cayó de rodillas. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que se calmara. Cuando levantó la vista, la figura se había ido. Un centauro estaba ante él. No era ni Ronan ni Bane: éste parecía más joven, tenía  cabello rubio muy claro, cuerpo pardo y cola blanca. —¿Estás bien?  —dijo el centauro, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie. —Sí... gracias... ¿qué ha sido eso? El centauro no contestó. Tenía ojos asombrosamente azules, como pálidos zafiros. Observó a Holly con cuidado, fijando la mirada en la cicatriz que se veía** **amoratada** **en la frente de Holly. —Tú eres la chica Potter   —dijo—. Es mejor que regreses con Hagrid.**

— sea quien sea hay que agradecerle — dijo lily verde al igual que Hanna madam pomfri se acerco a las dos y sus ojos se agrandaron al ver lo que les pasaba   
— señoritas es mejor que se tranquilice — dijo la enfermera   
— que tienen madam ponfrie — dijo james   
— su esposa y nieta están en cinta — dijo   
— Que — gritan todos   
— lupin — se escucha él grito de los Weasley   
— es verdad te amo es la mejor noticia — dijieron ambos padres hacia sus parejas   
— te comportas Weasley — dijieron Molly y Holly hacia la familia pelirroja quien iba amenazar a Teddy y se acerco y abrazo a sus padres si cambian él pasado creceria con una hermana y la pequeña Holly estaba feliz pues su papa le hacia cariños   
— Holly hambe — decia la pequeña   
— ok esta bien — dijo Lily Y un elfo le trajo su papilla y Lily le dio de comer

**El bosque no es seguro en esta época en especial para ti. ¿Puedes cabalgar? Así será más rápido... Mi  nombre es Firenze  —añadió, mientras bajaba sus patas delanteras, para que Holly pudiera montar en su lomo. Del otro lado del claro llegó un súbito ruido de cascos al galope. Ronan y Bane aparecieron velozmente entre los árboles, resoplando y con los flancos sudados. —¡Firenze!  —rugió Bane—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? Tienes un humano sobre el lomo! ¿No te da vergüenza? ¿Es que eres una mula ordinaria? —¿Te das cuenta de quién es?  —dijo Firenze—. Es la chica Potter. Mientras más rápido se vaya del bosque, mejor. —¿Qué le has estado diciendo?  —gruñó Bane—. Recuerda, Firenze, juramos no** **oponernos** **a los cielos.**

— esperó que se equivoquen las estrellas — dijo james   
— le haremos una visita a esos centauros — dijo Sirius enojado

**¿No has leído en el movimiento de los planetas lo que sucederá? Ronan dio una patada en el suelo con nerviosismo. —Estoy seguro de que Firenze pensó que estaba obrando lo mejor posible —dijo, con voz sombría. También Bane dio una patada, enfadado. —¡Lo mejor posible! ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con nosotros? ¡Los centauros debemos ocuparnos de lo que está** **vaticinado** **! ¡No es asunto nuestro el andar como burros buscando humanos extraviados en nuestro bosque! De pronto, Firenze levantó las patas con furia y Holly tuvo que aferrarse para no caer. —¿No has visto ese unicornio?  —preguntó Firenze a Bane—. ¿No comprendes por qué lo mataron? ¿O los planetas no te han dejado saber ese secreto? Yo me** **lanzaré** **contra el que está al acecho en este bosque, con humanos sobre mi lomo si tengo que hacerlo.**

— bien dicho — dijieron los que sabían lo que el firenze trataba de decir

 **Y Firenze partió rápidamente, con Holly sujetándose lo mejor que podía, y dejó atrás a Ronan y Bane, que se internaron entre  los árboles. Holly no entendía lo sucedido. —¿Por qué Bane está tan enfadado?  —preguntó—. Y a propósito, ¿qué era esa cosa de la que me salvaste? Firenze redujo el paso y previno a Holly que tuviera la cabeza agachada, a causa de las ramas, pero no contestó. Siguieron andando entre los árboles y en silencio, durante tanto tiempo que Holly creyó que Firenze no volvería a hablarle. Sin embargo, cuando llegaron a un lugar particularmente tupido, Firenze se detuvo. —Holly Potter, ¿sabes para qué se utiliza  la sangre de unicornio? —No  —dijo Holly, asombrada por la extraña pregunta—. En la clase de Pociones solamente utilizamos los cuernos y el pelo de la cola de unicornio.**  
— por que es malo matar algo inocente y solo de gente perturbada — dijieron Lily y Snape

**—Eso es porque matar un unicornio es algo monstruoso  —dijo Firenze—. Sólo alguien que  no tenga nada que perder y todo para ganar puede cometer semejante crimen. La sangre de unicornio te mantiene con vida, incluso si estás al borde de la muerte, pero a un precio terrible. Si uno mata algo puro e indefenso para salvarse a sí mismo, conseguirá media vida, una vida maldita, desde el momento en que la sangre toque sus labios.**

Albus dombuldore sabia que tom hizo algo mas feo que eso para ser inmortal

 **Holly clavó la mirada en la nuca de Firenze, que parecía de plata a la luz de la luna. —Pero ¿quién estaría tan desesperado?  —se preguntó en voz alta—. Si te van a maldecir para siempre, la muerte es mejor, ¿no? —Es así  —dijo Firenze—  a menos que lo único que necesites sea mantenerte vivo el tiempo suficiente para beber algo más, algo que te devuelva toda tu fuerza y poder, algo que haga que nunca mueras. ¿** **Holly Potter** **,  sabes qué está escondido en el colegio en este preciso momento? —¡La Piedra Filosofal! ¡Por supuesto... el Elixir de Vida! Pero no entiendo quién...**  
— exacto quien — se pregunto alastor   
— voldemort — dijo Holly

 **—¿No puedes pensar en nadie que haya esperado muchos años para regresar al poder, que esté aferrado a la vida, esperando su oportunidad? Fue como si un puño de hierro cayera súbitamente sobre la cabeza de Holly. Por encima del ruido del follaje, le pareció oír una vez más lo que Hagrid le había dicho la noche en que se conocieron: «Algunos dicen que murió. En  mi opinión, son tonterías. No creo que le quede lo suficiente de humano como para morir».**   
— cuantos son — dijo dombuldore a los chicos del futuro   
— 7 y uno es quien usted cree — dijo Teddy

— sabremos cuales son — volvio a decir   
— séptimo libro — dijieron ambos

 **—¿Quieres decir  —dijo con voz ronca Holly—  que era Vol...? —¡Harriet! Harriet, ¿estás bien?**  
**Hermione corría hacia ellos por el sendero, con Hagrid resoplando detrás. —Estoy bien  —dijo** **Harr** **, casi sin saber lo que contestaba—. El unicornio está muerto, Hagrid, está en ese claro de atrás. —Aquí es donde te dejo  —murmuró Firenze, mientras Hagrid corría a examinar al unicornio—. Ya estás a salvo. Harriet se deslizó de su lomo. —Buena suerte, Harriet Potter  —dijo Firenze—. Los planetas ya se han leído antes equivocadamente, hasta por centauros.**   
— esperemos que haci sea — dijeron james y Sirius

 **Espero que ésta sea una de esas veces. Se volvió y se internó en lo más profundo del bosque, dejando a Holly temblando. Ron se había  quedado dormido en la oscuridad de la sala común, esperando a que volvieran.**   
— me pasaba con esos dos — dijo Remus

 **Cuando Holly lo sacudió para despertarlo, gritó algo sobre una falta en** **quidditch** **.**   
Hanna al escuchar eso solto la carjada la gente la miro raro   
— jaja cuando dijo yo no me lo comi Holly y se asusto a ver a mama con el sarten hasta se cayo — dijo riendo hanna

 **Sin embargo, en unos segundos estaba con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras Holly les contaba, a  él y a Hermione, lo que había sucedido en el bosque. Holly no podía sentarse. Se paseaba de un lado al otro, ante la chimenea. Todavía temblaba. —Snape quiere la piedra para Voldemort... y Voldemort está esperando en el bosque... ¡Y todo el tiempo** **pensábam** **os** **que Snape sólo quería ser rico!**   
— si ya lo se mama — dijo Holly al ver a su mama decirle sobre acusar alguien sin pruebas

 **—¡Deja de decir el nombre!  —dijo Ron, en un aterrorizado susurro, como si pensara que Voldemort pudiera oírlos. Holly no lo escuchó.**   
— nunca me escucha — dijo ron   
— asi son sus papas ron — dijo Remus   
— y su hija — continuo Teddy   
— oye — gritaron los aludidos

 **—Firenze me salvó, pero no debía haberlo hecho... Bane estaba furioso... Hablaba de interferir en lo que los planetas dicen que sucederá... Deben decir que Voldemort ha vuelto... Bane piensa que Firenze debió dejar que Voldemort me matara. Supongo que eso también está escrito en las estrellas. —¿Quieres dejar de repetir el nombre?  —dijo Ron.**   
— es solo un nombre señor Weasley — dijo él director  
— lo se profesor — dijo ron

**—Así que lo único que tengo que hacer es esperar que Snape robe la Piedra          —continuó** **febrilmente** **Holly—.. Entonces Voldemort podrá venir y terminar conmigo... Bueno, supongo que Bane estará contento. Hermione parecía muy asustada, pero tuvo una  palabra de consuelo. —Holly, todos dicen que Dumbledore es al único al que Quien-tú-sabes**

**siempre ha temido. Con Dumbledore por aquí, Quien-tú-sabes no te tocará. De todos modos, ¿quién puede decir que los centauros tienen razón? A mí me parecen adivinos  y  la profesora McGonagall dice que ésa es una rama de la magia muy inexacta.**

— no siempre Hermione — dijo Sirius

**El cielo ya estaba claro cuando terminaron de hablar. Se fueron a la cama agotados, con las gargantas secas. Pero las sorpresas de aquella noche no habían terminado. Cuando Holly   abrió la cama encontró su capa invisible, cuidadosamente doblada. Tenía sujeta una nota: Por las dudas.**

— gracias director — dijo james

— bien quien lee — dijo seamus   
— yo — grito Astoria desde la mesa de las serpientes y le pasaron el libro   
— pero antes tomaremos un descanzo para comer y estirar las piernas — dijo él director y la comida aparecio y todos comenzaron a comer como.si la vida se les fuera en ello

hasta la otra ya faltan dos capítulos y se acaba él primer libro   
Pregunta quien quiere ser la novia de George y de su tocayo   
Les tengo una sorpresa si adivinan esta pista   
En un capitulo puse que Fred y Holly tenian dos anillos en el dedo anular si adivinan les dedico el proximo capitulo ademas de que seran novia de algunos de los personajes sin pareja   
Hasta la próxima bye


	19. Capitulo16

Después de que comieran y estiraran sus pies regresaron al gran comedor donde Astoria tomo el libro y comenzó a leer 

 

  
**A** **través de la trampilla —** leyó Astoria 

 

**En años venideros,Holly  nunca pudo recordar cómo se las había arreglado para hacer sus exámenes, cuando una parte de ella  esperaba que Voldemort entrara por la puerta en cualquier momento**.   
— es por que eres igual de inteligente que tus padres — dijo james con arrogancia   
— Holly debes de dejar de ser tan melodrama — dijo Sirius 

  
**Sin embargo, los días pasaban y no había dudas de que** **Fluffy** **seguía bien y con vida, detrás de la puerta cerrada. Hacía mucho calor, en especial en el aula grande donde se examinaban por escrito. Les habían entregado plumas nuevas, especiales, que habían sido hechizadas con un encantamiento** **antitrampa**.  
Canuto se atraganto con su saliva   
— algo que decir papa — dijo Teddy burlón   
— no nada — dijo Sirius   
— seguro — dijo mas burlon que antes   
— osea que fuiste tu él causante de esas plumas — dijo Holly mirando mal asu padrino  quien encajo las piezas   
— fue una pequeña broma — dijo al ver que los alumno lo veían mal. Teddy por otro lado solo se rio

 **También tenían exámenes prácticos. El profesor** **Flitwick** **los llamó uno a uno al aula, para ver si podían hacer que una piña bailara** **claqué** **encima del escritorio. La profesora McGonagall los observó mientras convertían un ratón en una caja de** **rapé** **. Ganaban puntos las cajas más bonitas, pero los perdían si tenían bigotes. Snape los puso nerviosos a todos, respirando sobre sus** **nucas** **mientras trataban de recordar cómo hacer una poción para olvidar. Holly lo hizo todo lo mejor que pudo, tratando de hacer caso omiso de las punzadas que sentía en la frente, un dolor que le molestaba desde la noche que había estado en el bosque.**  
— estas bien mi cielo — dijo Lily preocupada por su hija   
— si mama es solo un molesto dolor — dijo sonriendo   
Hanna sabia que tenia que seguir poniendo la posion para que vody no se metiera en la cabeza de su mama ( digamos que hanna invento una posion para oclumacia para ayudar a su madre de este tiempo )

 **Hermione  pensaba que  Holly era un caso grave**  
**de nerviosismo, porque no podía dormir por las noches. Pero la verdad era que Holly se despertaba por culpa de su vieja pesadilla,**

hanna sabia que las unicas veses que se levantaba asi era por él horror de la guerra

 **que se había vuelto peor, porque la figura encapuchada aparecía chorreando sangre. Tal vez porque  ellos no habían visto lo que Holly vio en el bosque, o porque no tenían cicatrices ardientes en la frente, Ron y Hermione no parecían tan preocupados por la Piedra como Holly**.  
— era mi deber — dijo Holly   
— no lo era Holly cambiaremos esto y seras una niña normal — dijo sus padres

**La idea de Voldemort los atemorizaba, desde luego, pero no los visitaba en sueños y estaban tan ocupados repasando que no les quedaba tiempo para** **inquietarse** **por lo que Snape o algún otro estuvieran tramando. El último examen era Historia de la Magia. Una hora respondiendo preguntas sobre viejos magos chiflados que habían inventado calderos que revolvían su contenido, y estarían libres, libres durante toda una maravillosa semana, hasta que recibieran los resultados de los exámenes.**

— al lago — gritaron todos eran los mejores dias para hecharse un chapuson

 **Cuando el fantasma del profesor** **Binns** **les dijo que dejaran sus plumas y** **enrollaran** **sus pergaminos, Holly no pudo dejar de alegrarse con el resto. —Esto ha sido mucho más fácil de lo que pensé  —dijo Hermione, cuando se reunieron con los demás en el parque soleado—. No necesitaba haber estudiado el Código de Conducta de los Hombres Lobo de 1637 o el levantamiento de** **Elfrico** **el** **Vehemente** **. A Hermione siempre le gustaba volver a repetir los exámenes, pero Ron dijo que iba a ponerse malo, así que se fueron hacia el lago y se dejaron caer bajo un árbol.**   
Todos suspiraron era un dia genial para estar encerrados

**Los gemelos Weasley y Lee Jordan se dedicaban a pinchar  los tentáculos de un calamar gigante que tomaba el sol en la orilla.**

— que tiempo aquellos — dijo Fred y George suspiraron

**—Basta de repasos  —suspiró aliviado Ron, estirándose en la hierba—. Puedes alegrarte un poco, Holly, aún falta una semana para que sepamos lo mal que nos fue, no hace falta preocuparse ahora. Holly se frotaba la frente. —¡Me gustaría saber qué significa esto!  —estalló enfadada—. Mi cicatriz sigue** **doliéndome** **.**

— ahora lo se — dijo Holly

**Me ha sucedido antes, pero nunca tanto tiempo seguido como ahora. —Ve a ver a la señora** **Pomfrey** **—sugirió Hermione. —No estoy enferma  —dijo Holly—. Creo que es un aviso... significa que se acerca el peligro...**

— hey holls estas bien — dijo Remus   
— lo estoy no se preocupe — dijo la chica que vivió

 **Ron no podía agitarse, hacía demasiado calor. —Holly, relájate, Hermione tiene razón, la Piedra está segura mientras Dumbledore esté aquí. De todos modos, nunca hemos tenido pruebas de que Snape encontrara la forma de burlar a** **Fluffy** **. Casi le arrancó la pierna una vez, no va a intentarlo de nuevo. Y Neville jugará al** **quidditch** **en el equipo de Inglaterra antes de que Hagrid** **traicione** **a** **Dum** **bledore** **.**   
— ya estuvo nev que no jugaras mas — dijo Ginny a su amigo

 **Holly asintió, pero no pudo evitar la furtiva sensación de que se había**  
**olvidado de hacer algo, algo importante. Cuando trató de explicarlo, Hermione dijo: —Eso son los exámenes. Yo me desperté anoche y estuve a punto de mirar mis apuntes de Transformación, cuando me acordé de que ya habíamos hecho ese examen**.  
— a la pelirroja le paso igual en séptimo año — recordo james riendo de su esposa hasta que lo golpeó

 **Pero Holly estaba segura de que aquella sensación inquietante nada tenía que ver con los exámenes. Vio una lechuza que volaba hacia el colegio, por el brillante cielo azul, con una nota en el pico. Hagrid era el único que le había enviado cartas. Hagrid nunca** **traicionaría** **a Dumbledore. Hagrid nunca le diría a nadie cómo pasar ante** **Fluffy** **... nunca... Pero... Holly, súbitamente, se puso de pie de un salto. —¿Adónde vas?  —preguntó Ron con aire** **soñoliento** **.**  
— odio cuando haces eso — dijieron ambos chicos   
alastor escucha atentamente esta chica tiene madera de aurora

**—Acabo de pensar en algo  —dijo Holly. Se había puesto pálida—. Tenemos que ir a ver a Hagrid ahora. —¿Por qué?  —suspiró Hermione, levantándose. —¿No** **OS** **parece un poco raro  —dijo Holly, subiendo por la colina cubierta de hierba—  que lo que más deseara Hagrid fuera un dragón, y que de  pronto aparezca un desconocido que casualmente tiene un huevo en el bolsillo? ¿Cuánta gente anda por ahí con huevos de dragón, que están prohibidos por las leyes de los magos? Qué suerte tuvo al encontrar a Hagrid, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes?**

— es cierto bien pensado quien lleva un huevo de dragón en el bolsillo  — dijo james   
— si no es alguien que buscaba información — dijo lily   
— y usarla a su favor — continuo Remus   
— pero quien — dijo Sirius   
— mierda — dijieron los cuatro juntos

 **—¿En qué estás pensando?  —preguntó Ron, pero Holly  echó a correr por los terrenos que iban hacia el bosque, sin contestarle. Hagrid estaba sentado en un sillón, fuera de la casa, con los pantalones y las mangas de la camisa** **arremangados** **, y desgranaba guisantes en un gran recipiente. —Hola  —dijo sonriente—. ¿Habéis terminado los exámenes? ¿Tenéis tiempo para beber algo? —Sí, por favor  —dijo Ron, pero Holly lo interrumpió.**   
— para un Weasley siempre hay tiempo para comer — dijieron los Weasley

**—No, tenemos prisa, Hagrid, pero tengo que preguntarte algo ¿Te acuerdas de la noche en que ganaste a  Norberto? ¿Cómo era el desconocido con el que jugaste a las cartas? —No lo sé —dijo Hagrid sin darle importancia—. No se quitó la capa.**

— mierda — dijieron en él comedor

 **Vio que los tres chicos lo miraban asombrados y levantó las cejas. —No es tan inusual, hay mucha gente rara en el Cabeza de Puerco, el bar de la aldea. Podría ser un traficante de dragones, ¿no? No llegué a verle la cara porque no se quitó la capucha**.  
— mierda hay que leer para saber que paso — dijo james

**Holly se dejó caer cerca del recipiente de los guisantes. —¿De qué hablaste con él, Hagrid? ¿Mencionaste Hogwarts? —Puede ser  —dijo Hagrid, con rostro** **ceñudo** **, tratando de recordar—. Sí... Me preguntó qué hacía y le dije que era guardabosques aquí... Me preguntó de qué tipo de animales me ocupaba... se lo expliqué... y le conté que siempre había querido tener un dragón... y luego... no puedo recordarlo bien, porque me invitó a muchas copas.**

— brillante brillante es algo que haria — dijo Sirius

 **Déjame ver... ah sí, me dijo que tenía el huevo de dragón y que podía jugarlo a las cartas si yo quería... pero que tenía que estar seguro de que iba a poder con él, no quería dejarlo en cualquier lado... Así que le dije que, después de** **Fluffy** **, un dragón era algo fácil. —¿Y él... pareció interesado en** **Fluffy** **?  —preguntó Holly, tratando de conservar la calma. —Bueno... sí... es normal. ¿Cuántos perros con tres cabezas has visto? Entonces le dije que** **Fluffy** **era buenísimo si uno sabía calmarlo: tocando música se dormía en seguida...**   
— mierda y mas mierda — dijieron en él gran comedor Hagrid ttenia la cabeza agachada sabia lo que sucedió Holly al ver a su amigo le sonrio diciendo todo esta bien

**De pronto Hagrid pareció horrorizado. —¡No debí decir eso!  —estalló—. ¡** **Olvidad** **que lo dije! Eh... ¿adónde vais? Holly, Ron y Hermione no se hablaron hasta llegar al vestíbulo de entrada, que parecía frío y sombrío, después de haber estado en el parque. —Tenemos que ir a ver a Dumbledore  —dijo Holly**

**— fueran hecho eso desde él principio — dijo Molly**

**—. Hagrid le dijo al desconocido cómo pasar ante** **Fluffy** **, y sólo podía ser Snape o Voldemort, debajo de  la capa... No fue difícil, después de emborrachar a Hagrid. Sólo espero que Dumbledore nos crea.**

— siempre escucho su versión de la historia — dijo el director

**Firenze nos respaldará, si Bane no lo detiene. ¿Dónde está el despacho de Dumbledore? Miraron alrededor, como si esperaran que alguna señal se lo indicara. Nunca les habían dicho dónde vivía Dumbledore, ni conocían a nadie a quien hubieran enviado a verlo.**

— que vergüenza mama — ddijo hanna     
— y tu como sabes donde esta la oficina — pregunta su madre   
— por que me la pasaba castigada mucho tiempo — dijo sonriendo

 **—Tendremos que...  —empezó a decir Holly pero súbitamente una voz cruzó el vestíbulo. —¿Qué estáis haciendo los tres aquí dentro? Era la profesora McGonagall, que llevaba muchos libros. —Queremos ver al profesor Dumbledore  —dijo Hermione con valentía, según les pareció a Ron y Holly**.

— por algo eres una leona Hermione — dijo james

 **—¿Ver al profesor Dumbledore?  —repitió la profesora, como si pensara que era algo inverosímil—. ¿Por qué? Holly tragó: «¿Y ahora qué**?».  
— decir la verdad es lo que hubieras dicho — comenta la subdirectora   
— claro si como la primera ves me creyó — dijo Holly con sarcasmo

 **—Es algo secreto  —dijo, pero de inmediato deseó no haberlo hecho, porque la profesora McGonagall se enfadó. —El profesor Dumbledore se fue hace diez minutos  —dijo con frialdad**  
— mierda — dijo Sirius y Remus

 **—. Recibió una lechuza urgente del ministro de Magia y salió volando  para Londres de inmediato. —¿Se fue?  —preguntó Holly con aire desesperada—. ¿Ahora? —El profesor Dumbledore es un gran mago, Potter, y tiene muchos compromisos... —Pero esto es importante. —¿Algo que tú tienes que decir es más importante que el ministro de Magia, Potter?**   
— de hecho si profesor — dijo hanna   
— claro y no olvidemos al ministro — dijo Teddy

 **—Mire  —dijo Holly dejando de lado toda precaución—, profesora, se trata de la Piedra Filosofal... Fue evidente que la profesora McGonagall no esperaba aquello. Los libros que llevaba se deslizaron al suelo y no se molestó en recogerlos. —¿Cómo es que sabes...?**  

— puff profesora ellos lo saben todo — dijo seamus burlón

 **—** **farfulló** **. —Profesora, creo... sé... que** **Sna** **... que alguien va a tratar de robar la Piedra. Tengo que hablar con el profesor** **Dum** **bledore** **. La profesora lo miró entre impresionada y suspicaz.**   
— y como no si no todos los dias niños de 11 saben de la piedra — dijo Minny   
— es que Holly es mi hija — dijo james

**—El profesor Dumbledore regresará mañana  —dijo finalmente—. No sé cómo habéis descubierto lo de la Piedra, pero** **quedaos** **tranquilos. Nadie puede robarla, está demasiado bien protegida.**

— si claro — dijo Holly con un notable sarcasmo

 **—Pero profesora... —Holly sé de lo que estoy hablando  —dijo en tono cortante. Se inclinó y recogió sus libros—.** **Os** **sugiero que** **salgáis** **y disfrutéis del sol. Pero no lo hicieron. —Será esta noche  —dijo Holly una vez que se aseguraron de que la profesora McGonagall no podía oírlos—. Snape pasará por la trampilla esta noche. Ya ha descubierto todo lo que necesitaba saber y ahora ha conseguido quitar de en medio a Dumbledore. Él envió esa nota, seguro que el ministro de Magia tendrá una verdadera sorpresa cuando aparezca Dumbledore. —Pero ¿qué podemos...?   Hermione tosió. Holly y Ron se volvieron.   Snape estaba allí.**  
**Buenas tardes  —dijo amablemente.**

— jaja snivillus amable y que mas realmente es bueno — dijo James   
Hanna y Teddy se miraron pero no dijieron nada   
— ya vasta James Snape sigue siendo profesor — dijo Lily

**Lo miraron sin decir nada. —No deberíais estar dentro en un día así  —dijo con una rara sonrisa torcida. —Nosotros...  —comenzó Holly ñ, sin idea de lo que diría. —Debéis ser más cuidadosos  —dijo Snape—. Si** **os** **ven andando por aquí, pueden pensar que vais a hacer alguna cosa mala. Y Gryffindor no puede perder más puntos, ¿no es cierto?**

— eres malo no Snape — dijo Lily   
— pero se que aun eres bueno — dijo sonriendo

**Holly se ruborizó. Se dieron media vuelta para irse, pero Snape los llamó. —Ten cuidado, Potter, otra noche de** **vagabundeos** **y yo personalmente me encargaré de que te expulsen. Que pases un buen día.**

Hanna se empezó a reir pues una vez le dijo lo mismo la primera broma que hizo dentro de la escuela pero después la comenzó ayudar y la empezo a querer y no decir la pequeña lily quien cuidaba y aconseja

 **Se alejó en dirección a la sala de profesores. Una vez fuera, en la escalera de piedra, Holly se volvió hacia sus amigos. —Bueno, esto es lo que tenemos que hacer  —susurró con prisa—. Uno de nosotros tiene que vigilar a Snape, esperar fuera de la sala de profesores y seguirlo si sale. Hermione, mejor que eso lo hagas tú. —¿Por qué yo?**   
— es por que eres menos impulsiva que estos dos — dijo Remus   
— oye — dijieron ambos

 **—Es obvio  —intervino Ron—. Puedes fingir que estás esperando al profesor** **Flitwick** **, ya sabes cómo  —la imitó con voz aguda—:  «Oh, profesor** **Flitwick** , **estoy tan preocupada, creo que tengo mal la pregunta catorce b...». —Oh, cállate  —dijo Hermione, pero estuvo de acuerdo en ir a vigilar a Snape. —Y nosotros iremos a vigilar el pasillo del tercer piso  —dijo Holly a Ron**  
— deberían ser haci para sus exámenes — dijo Molly a su hijo menor   
— mama — se queja él pelirrojo

 **—. Vamos. Pero  aquella parte del plan no funcionó. Tan pronto como llegaron a la puerta que separaba a** **Fluffy** **del resto del colegio, la profesora McGonagall apareció otra vez, salvo que ya había perdido la paciencia. —Supongo que** **creeréis** **que sois los mejores para vencer todos los encantamientos  —dijo con rabia**  
**—** que poca fe en sus alumnos profesora — dijo Teddy sonriendo  
— señor lupin — dijo mcgonagall   
— profesora era obvio sus padres fueron los mejores en sus ramas Lily por ejemplo pociones y encantamiento y James en dcao y transformación  y no esperar de Holly quien suele ser buena en esas materias  — dijo teddy dejando callada a la subdirectora

**—. ¡Ya son suficientes tonterías! Si me entero de que habéis vuelto por aquí,** **os** **quitaré otros cincuenta puntos para Gryffindor. ¡Sí, Weasley, de mi propia casa!**

— ami me quito mas — dijo sonriendo hanna   
— Hanna — dijieron sus abuelas   
— abuela soy hija de Fred Weasley  que esperabas que no fuera bromista y no olvidemos quien es mi padrino — dijo Hanna ( George es su padrino )

 **Holly y Ron regresaron a la sala común. Justo cuando Holly acababa de decir: «Al menos Hermione está detrás de Snape», el retrato de la Dama Gorda se abrió y apareció la muchacha. —¡Lo siento, Holly!  —se quejó—. Snape apareció y me preguntó qué estaba haciendo, así que le dije que esperaba al profesor** **Flitwick** **. Snape fue a buscarlo, yo tuve que irme y no sé adónde habrá ido Snape.**  
— eso es tener mala suerte — dijo seamus burlón   
— pero al menos no quemo mis cejas todo él tiempo — dijo Holly

**—Bueno, no queda otro remedio, ¿verdad? Los otros dos la miraron asombrados. Estaba pálido y los ojos le brillaban. —Iré esta noche y trataré de llegar antes y conseguir la Piedra.**

— que estas loca — gritaron sus padres   
— Holly apoyo que hagas bromas pero de que hagas eso es suicidio —

**—¡Estás loca! —dijo Ron. —¡No puedes!  —dijo Hermione—. ¿Después de todo lo que han dicho Snape y McGonagall? ¡Te van a expulsar!  —¿Y qué?  —gritó Holly**

**—** como que y que eres mi mejor amiga —dijieron ron y Hermione   
— o ya también los quieres — dijo Holly

 **—. ¿No** **comprendéis** **? ¡Si Snape consigue la Piedra, es la vuelta de Voldemort! ¿No habéis oído cómo eran  las cosas cuando él trataba de apoderarse de todo? ¡Ya no habrá ningún colegio para que nos expulsen! ¡Lo destruirá o lo convertirá en un colegio para las Artes Oscuras!**  
— cuanta razón tiene mama — dijo hanna recordando lo que le contaron de esa época oscura   
— por dios él que no debe ser nombrado murio — dijo la umbichs   
— por dios señora él voddy esta vivo — dijo hanna gritando   
— y por que lo dice — dijo de nuevo la cara de sapo   
— por que le creo a mama ella que se ha enfrentado a él todo para que tuviera la infancia que ella no tuvo — dijo hanna   
— hanna tranquila ya vera la sorpresa que le tengo — dijo su novio ( les tengo preparado algo pero hasta él quinto libro )

 **¿No** **os** **dais cuenta de que perder puntos ya no importa? ¿Creéis que él dejará que vosotros y vuestras familias estéis tranquilos, si Gryffindor gana la copa de la casa? Si me atrapan antes de que consiga la Piedra, bueno, tendré que volver con los** **Dursley** **y esperar a que Voldemort me encuentre allí.**   
— como si fuera eso posible holls no dejare que él serpiente esa te haga daño eres mi eres lo mas lindo que me paso bueno tu y los niños de seguro — dijo Fred a su " novia "   
— el pelirrojo tiene razón pequeña primero debe pasar por mi para que el bastardo te haga daño — dijieron sus padres

 **Será sólo morir un poquito más tarde de  lo que debería haber muerto, porque nunca me pasaré al lado tenebroso. Voy a entrar por esa trampilla, esta noche, y nada de lo que digáis me detendrá.**  
— muy buenas prioridades señorita — dijo alastor   
— moddy es una niña — dijo mcgonagall  
— una niña que a enfrentado al mal mas que nosotros los adultos — dijo el viejo auror

 **Voldemort mató a mis padres, ¿lo** **recordáis** **? Los miró con furia. —Tienes razón, Holly   —dijo Hermione, casi sin voz. —Voy a llevar la capa invisible  —dijo Holly—. Es una suerte** **haerla** **recuperado. —Pero ¿nos cubrirá a los tres?  —preguntó Ron. —¿A... nosotros tres?**   
— pensaste que te ibamos a dejar sola — dijeron ambos   
— no nunca ahora lo se — dijo Holly

**—Oh, vamos, ¿no pensarás que te vamos a dejar ir sola? —Por supuesto que no  —dijo Hermione con  voz enérgica—. ¿Cómo crees que vas a conseguir la Piedra sin nosotros? Será mejor que vaya a buscar en mis libros, tiene que haber algo que nos sirva... —Pero si nos atrapan, también** **os** **expulsarán a vosotros.**

— y lo peor no es la muerte — dijo George   
— si no que los expulsen — dijo Fred   
— callasen ustedes dos — ragaño la castaña

 **—No, si yo puedo evitarlo  —dijo Hermione con severidad—.** **Flitwick** **me dijo en secreto que en su examen tengo ciento doce sobre cien. No me van a expulsar después de eso.**   
— woo Hermione eso es mucho — dijo Remus   
— gracias Remus — dijo Hermione  
— la mejor bruja de su generación — dijo Teddy

 **Tras la cena, los tres se sentaron en la sala común, lejos de todos. Nadie los molestó: después de todo, ninguno de los de Gryffindor hablaba con Holly,**  
**pero ésa fue la primera noche que no le importó**.

— eso siempre hacen — dijeron deán y seamus   
— como — preguntan los padres   
— cuando él trio de oro esta mormurando nadie los interrumpe excepto los gemelos y eso para llevarse a Holly — dijo ahora deán

**Hermione revisaba sus apuntes, confiando en encontrar algunos de los encantamientos que deberían conjurar. Holly y Ron no hablaban mucho. Ambos pensaban en lo que harían. Poco a poco,  la sala se fue vaciando y todos se fueron a acostar. —Será mejor que vayas a buscar la capa  —murmuró Ron, mientras Lee Jordan finalmente se iba, bostezando y** **desperezándose** **.**

No sabían por que todos en él comedor bostezaron

**Holly corrió por las escaleras hasta su dormitorio oscuro. Sacó la capa y entonces su mirada se fijó en la flauta que Hagrid le había regalado para Navidad. La guardó para utilizarla con** **Fluffy** **: no tenía muchas ganas de cantar...**

— pero si cantas muy bonito — dijo su hija   
— pero me daba una flojera — se queja Holly

 **Regresó a la sala común. —Es mejor que nos pongamos la capa aquí y nos aseguremos de que nos cubra a los  tres... si** **Filch** **descubre a uno de nuestros pies andando solo por ahí... —¿Qué vais a hacer?  —dijo una voz desde un rincón.**   
— mierda — dijieron los mereadores quienes se ganaron un golpe por parte de lily

**Neville apareció detrás de un sillón, aferrado al sapo  Trevor, que parecía haber intentado otro viaje a la libertad. —Nada, Neville, nada  —dijo Holly, escondiendo la capa detrás de la espalda.**

— lamento eso Holly ahora se lo que ibas a hacer — dijo Neville

**Neville observó sus caras de culpabilidad. —Vais a salir de nuevo  —dijo. —No, no, no  —aseguró Hermione—. No, no haremos nada. ¿Por qué no te vas a la cama, Neville? Holly miró al reloj de pie que había al lado de la puerta. No podían perder más tiempo, Snape ya debía de estar haciendo dormir a** **Fluffy** **.**

— y dale con lo mismo — dijo él profesor snape  
— lo sentimos — dijo Holly

**—No podéis iros  —insistió Neville—.** **Os** **volverán a atrapar. Gryffindor tendrá más problemas. —Tú no lo entiendes —dijo Harriet—. Esto es importante.**

— ahora lo se — dijo Neville sonriendo

**Pero era evidente que Neville haría algo desesperado. —No dejaré que lo hagáis  —dijo, corriendo a ponerse frente al agujero del retrato—. ¡Voy... voy a pelear con vosotros! —¡Neville!  —estalló Ron**

— uy genio pelirrojo — dijo Sirius   
— no tenemos mal genio — dijieron los pelirrojo   
— si claro — dijieron todos Con sarcasmo   
— Holly no es pelirroja pero tiene mal carácter — dijo George  
— oye no tengo mal carácter — dijo Holly

**—. ¡Apártate de ese agujero y no seas idiota! —¡No me llames idiota!  —dijo Neville**

 

**—** lo lamento Neville pero ya sabes por que lo hicimos — dijo ron

 

**—. ¡No me parece bien que sigáis faltando a las reglas! ¡Y tú fuiste el que me dijo que hiciera frente a la gente! —Sí, pero no a nosotros  —dijo irritado Ron—. Neville, no sabes lo que estás haciendo.**

 

  
**Dio un paso hacia Neville y el  chico dejó caer al sapo  Trevor, que desapareció de la vista. —¡Ven entonces, intenta pegarme!  —dijo Neville, levantando los puños—. ¡Estoy listo! Holly se volvió hacia Hermione. —Haz algo  —dijo desesperado.**

  
— todo ami verdad — dijo Hermione   
— eres mas inteligente — dijo Holly   
— lo se pero ya no digo nada — dijo Hermione   
Los adultos no decian nada sabían que unos niños no deberían de hacer eso

 **Hermione dio un paso adelante. —Neville  —dijo—,  de verdad, siento mucho, mucho, esto. Levantó la varita. —¡** **Petrificus** **totalus** **!  —gritó, señalando a Neville.**    
— señorita granger lo espere de los gemelos hasta de ron y Holly pero de usted  — dijo mcgonagall   
— lo lamento — dijo la castaña   
— que no se vuelva a repetir — dijo simplemente Minny   
Alice y fran solo miraron mal a la chica y checaban que Neville estuviera bien

  **Los brazos de Neville se pegaron a su cuerpo. Sus piernas se juntaron. Todo el cuerpo se le puso rígido, se balanceó y luego cayó bocabajo, rígido como un tronco. Hermione corrió a darle la vuelta. Neville tenía la mandíbula rígida y no podía hablar. Sólo sus ojos se movían, mirándolos horrorizado. —¿Qué le has hecho? —susurró Holly. —Es la Inmovilización Total  —dijo Hermione angustiada—. Oh, Neville, lo siento tanto... —Lo comprenderás después, Neville  —dijo Ron, mientras se alejaban para cubrirse con la capa invisible.**

**— los entiendo chicos  — dijo de nuevo**

**Pero dejar a Neville inmóvil en el suelo no parecía un buen augurio. En aquel estado de nervios, cada sombra de una estatua les parecía que era** **Filch** **, y cada silbido lejano del viento les parecía** **Peeves** **que los perseguía. Al pie de la primera escalera, divisaron a la  Señora Norris. —Oh, vamos a darle una patada, sólo una vez  —murmuró Ron en el oído de Holly, que negó con la cabeza. Mientras pasaban con cuidado al lado de la gata,**   
— Holly eres mala — dijieron todos   
— yo la.mordi —dijo Sirius   
— como preguntaron los que lo escucharon   
— después les dijo — comento a los gemelos que esperaban esperanzados

**ésta volvió la cabeza con sus ojos como linternas, pero no los vio. No se encontraron con nadie más, hasta que llegaron a la escalera que iba al tercer piso.** **Peeves** **estaba flotando a mitad de camino, aflojando la alfombra para que la gente** **tropezara** **. —¿Quién anda por ahí?  —dijo súbitamente, mientras subían hacia ella.** **Entornó** **sus malignos ojos negros—. Sé que estáis aquí, aunque no pueda veros. ¿Aparecidos, fantasmas o** **estudiantillos** **detestables?**

— o todavía se acuerda él viejo peeves — dijo james

**Se elevó en el aire y flotó, mirándolos de soslayo. —Llamaré a** **Filch** **, debo hacerlo, si algo anda por ahí y es invisible.**

**Holly tuvo súbitamente una idea. —** **Peeves** **—dijo en un ronco susurró—, el Barón Sanguinario tiene sus propias razones para ser invisible.** **Peeves** **casi se cayó del aire de la impresión. Se sostuvo a tiempo y quedó a unos centímetros de la escalera. —Lo siento mucho, sanguinaria señoría  —dijo en tono meloso—. Fue por mi culpa, ha sido una equivocación... no lo vi... por supuesto que no, usted es invisible, perdone al viejo** **Peeves** **por su broma, señor. —Tengo asuntos aquí,** **Peeves** **—gruñó Holly—.** **Manténte** **lejos de este lugar esta noche. —Lo haré, señoría, desde luego que lo haré  —dijo** **Peeves** **, elevándose otra vez en el aire—. Espero que los asuntos del señor barón salgan a pedir de boca, yo no lo molestaré. Y desapareció.**

— eres buena en eso Holly — dijieron los mereadores   
— esa es mi hija/ahijada/sobrina/novia/amiga/cuñada/mama/madrina — dijeron James Sirius Remus Fred George charly bill hanna y Teddy   
— escuchan eso mi novia es genial — dijo Fred besando a Holly   
— por algo es la novia de mi fredy — dijo George abrazando a Holly   
— si si ya sabemos que Holly es genial puedo continuar — dijo Astoria

 **—¡Genial, Holly!  —susurró Ron. Unos pocos segundos más tarde estaban allí, en el pasillo del tercer piso. La puerta ya estaba entreabierta. —Bueno, ya lo veis  —dijo Holly con calma—. Snape  ya ha pasado ante** **Fluffy** **. Ver la puerta abierta les hizo tomar plena conciencia de aquello a lo que tenían que enfrentarse. Por debajo de la capa, Holly se volvió hacia los otros dos. —Si queréis regresar, no** **os** **lo** **reprocharé** **—dijo**  
— como si lo hicieramos — dijo ron.   
— juntos hasta él fin — continuó Hermione

 **—. Podéis llevaros la capa, no la voy a necesitar. —No seas estúpido —dijo Ron. —Vamos contigo  —dijo Hermione. Holly empujó la puerta. Cuando la puerta crujió, oyeron unos gruñidos. Los tres** **hocicos** **del perro** **olfateaban** **en dirección a ellos, aunque no podía verlos. —¿Qué tiene en los pies?  —susurró Hermione. —Parece un arpa  —dijo Ron—. Snape debe de haberla dejado ahí. —Debe despertarse en el momento en que se deja de tocar  —dijo Holly—. Bueno, empecemos... Se llevó a los labios la flauta de Hagrid y sopló. No era exactamente una**  
**melodía, pero desde la primera nota los ojos de la bestia comenzaron a cerrarse. Holly casi ni respiraba. Poco a poco, los gruñidos se fueron apagando, se balanceó, cayó de rodillas y luego se derrumbó en el suelo, profundamente dormido. —Sigue tocando  —advirtió Ron a Holly, mientras salía de la capa y se arrastraba hasta la trampilla. Podía sentir la respiración caliente y olorosa del perro, mientras se aproximaba a las gigantescas cabezas. —Creo que podemos abrir la trampilla  —dijo Ron, espiando por  encima del lomo del perro—. ¿Quieres ir delante, Hermione?**   
Los padres de los chicos preocupados comenzaro a morderse las uñas   
— que caballero ron — dijo George   
— tu que sabes de caballerosidad — dijo ronald   
— por que mi querido ron soy muy caballero — dijo George

**—¡No, no quiero! —Muy bien.  —Ron apretó los dientes y anduvo con cuidado sobre las patas del perro. Se inclinó y tiró de la argolla de la trampilla, que se levantó y abrió. —¿Qué puedes ver?  —preguntó Hermione con ansiedad. —Nada... sólo oscuridad... no hay forma de bajar, hay que dejarse caer. Holly, que seguía tocando la flauta, hizo un gesto para llamar la atención de Ron y se señaló a sí mismo. —¿Quieres ir primero? ¿Estás segura?  —dijo Ron—.  No sé cómo es de profundo ese lugar. Dale la flauta a Hermione, para que pueda seguir haciéndolo dormir. Holly le entregó la flauta y, en esos segundos de silencio, el perro gruñó y se estiró, pero en cuanto Hermione comenzó a tocar volvió a su sueño profundo. Holly se acercó y miró hacia abajo. No se veía el fondo. Se descolgó por la abertura y quedó suspendido de los dedos. Miró a Ron y dijo: —Si algo me sucede, no sigáis.** **Id** **directamente a la** **lechucería** **y enviad a Hedwig  a Dumbledore. ¿De acuerdo?**

— y por que jodidos no hicieron eso primero — reprendió lily al trio quienes bajaron la cabeza   
— perdón mama señora Potter — dijeron los chicos dorados

**—De acuerdo  —respondió Ron. —Nos veremos en un minuto, espero... Y Holly se dejó caer. Frío, aire húmedo mientras caía, caía, caía y.. ¡PAF! Aterrizó en algo mullido, con un ruido suave y extraño. Se incorporó y miró alrededor, con ojos** **desacostum** **brados** **a la penumbra. Parecía que estaba sentado sobre una especie de planta. —¡Todo bien!  —gritó al cuadradito de luz del tamaño de un sello, que era**

**la abertura de la trampilla—. ¡Fue un aterrizaje suave, puedes saltar! Ron lo siguió de inmediato. Aterrizó al lado de  Holly —¿Qué es esta cosa? —fueron sus primeras palabras. —No sé, alguna clase de planta. Supongo que está aquí para detener la caída. ¡Vamos, Hermione! La música lejana se detuvo. Se oyó un fuerte ladrido, pero Hermione ya había saltado. Cayó al otro lado  de Holly. —Debemos de estar a kilómetros debajo del colegio  —dijo la niña. —Me alegro de que esta planta esté aquí  —dijo Ron. —¿Te alegras?  —gritó Hermione**  
— mierda — dijo Alice   
— o no.me digas que es lazo de diablo — dijo lily preocupada   
— si lily lo es — dijo Alice   
— mierda es tu culpa James — dijo lily   
— por que mi culpa — dijo james   
— por tus malditos genes — contesto la pelirroja en cuestión

 **—. ¡** **Miraos** **!   Hermione saltó y chocó contra una pared húmeda. Tuvo que luchar porque, en el momento en que cayó, la planta comenzó a extenderse como una serpiente para sujetarle los tobillos. Holly y Ron, mientras tanto, ya tenían las piernas totalmente cubiertas, sin que se hubieran dado cuenta. Hermione pudo liberarse antes de que la planta la atrapara. En aquel momento miraba horrorizada, mientras los chicos luchaban para quitarse la planta de encima, pero mientras más luchaban, la planta los envolvía con más rapidez. —¡** **Dejad** **de** **moveros** **!  —ordenó Hermione—. Sé lo que es esto. ¡Es Lazo del Diablo! —Oh, me alegro mucho de saber cómo se llama, es de gran ayuda  — gruñó Ron, tratando de evitar que la planta** **trepara** **por su cuello.**  
**— mierda —** **solto** **hanna**  
— yo también me pondré igual — responde Teddy   
— pero es facil salir de ahy — contestaron los logbomton

**—¡Calla, estoy tratando de recordar cómo matarla! —dijo Hermione. —¡Bueno, date prisa, no puedo respirar!  —jadeó Holly, mientras  la planta le oprimía el pecho. —Lazo del Diablo, Lazo del Diablo... ¿Qué dijo el profesor** **Sprout** **?... Le gusta la oscuridad y la humedad... —¡Entonces enciende un fuego! —dijo Holly. —Sí... por supuesto... ¡pero no tengo madera!  —gimió Hermione, retorciéndose las manos. —¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCA?  —preguntó Ron—. ¿ERES UNA BRUJA O NO? —¡Oh, de acuerdo!  —dijo Hermione.**

— me alegro que Holly sepa controlarse en esos casos — dijo ron   
— enserio Hermione — dijo Sirius burlón pero aun preocupado por su ahijada

**Agitó su varita, murmuró algo y envió a la planta unas llamas azules como las que había utilizado con Snape. En segundos, los dos muchachos sintieron que se aflojaban las ligaduras,** **mientra**

**la planta se retiraba a causa de la luz y el calor. Retorciéndose y alejándose, se desprendió de sus cuerpos y pudieron moverse. —Me alegro de que hayas aprendido bien** **Herbología** **, Hermione  —dijo Holly, mientras  se acercaba a la pared, secándose el sudor de la cara.**   
— yo también y deberias igual — dijo Hermione a sus amigos

**—Sí  —dijo Ron—, y yo me alegro de que Holly no pierda la cabeza en las crisis. Porque eso de «no tengo madera»... francamente... —Por aquí  —dijo Holly, señalando un pasadizo de piedra que era el único camino. Lo único que podían oír, además de sus pasos, era el goteo del agua en las paredes. El pasadizo bajaba oblicuamente y Holly se acordó de** **Gringotts** **. Con un desagradable sobresalto, recordó a los dragones que decían que custodiaban las cámaras, en el banco de los magos. Si encontraban un dragón, un dragón más grande... Con  Norberto  ya habían tenido suficiente...**

**—** eso es bueno que te mantengas  alejado de los dragones — dijo su madre   
— si claro — dijo Holly

 **—¿Oyes algo?  —susurró Ron. Holly escuchó. Un leve tintineo y un crujido, que parecían proceder de delante. —¿Crees que será un fantasma? —No lo sé... a mí me parecen alas. Llegaron hasta el final del pasillo y vieron ante ellos una habitación brillantemente iluminada, con el techo** **curvándose** **sobre ellos. Estaba llena de pajaritos brillantes que volaban por toda la habitación. En el lado  opuesto, había una pesada puerta de madera. —¿Crees que nos atacarán si cruzamos la habitación?  —preguntó Ron.**   
— no lo creo es la prueba de flitwick — dijo lily   
— claro — dijo hanna

 **—Es probable  —contestó Holly—. No parecen muy malos, pero supongo que si se tiran todos juntos... Bueno, no hay nada que hacer... voy a correr. Respiró profundamente, se cubrió la cara con los brazos y cruzó corriendo la habitación. Esperaba sentir picos agudos y garras desgarrando su cuerpo, pero no sucedió nada. Alcanzó la puerta sin que lo tocaran. Movió la manija, pero estaba cerrada con llave. Los otros dos lo** **imitaron** **. Tiraron y empujaron, pero la puerta no se movía, ni siquiera cuando Hermione probó con su hechizo de** **Alohomora** **. —¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó Ron. —Esos pájaros... no pueden estar sólo por decoración  —dijo Hermione. Observaron los pájaros, que volaban sobre sus cabezas, brillando... ¿Brillando?**  
**—** ya se dieron cuenta que tiene que buscar la llave — dijo lily   
— es facil Holly es la mejor buscadora — dijo james

**—¡No son pájaros!  —dijo de pronto Holly—. ¡Son llaves! Llaves aladas, mirad bien. Entonces eso debe significar...  —Miró alrededor de la habitación, mientras los otros observaban la  bandada de llaves—. Sí... mirad ahí. ¡Escobas! ¡Tenemos que conseguir la llave de la puerta! —¡Pero hay cientos de llaves! Ron examinó la cerradura de la puerta. —Tenemos que buscar una llave grande, antigua, de plata, probablemente, como la manija. Cada  uno cogió una escoba y de una patada estuvieron en el aire,** **remontándose** **entre la nube de llaves.**

— eso es inteligente ron — dijo Ginny   
— y con Holly que sabe como encontrar cosas en aire es mas facil dijo de nuevo Ginny

 **Trataban de atraparlas, pero las llaves hechizadas se movían tan rápidamente que era casi imposible sujetarlas. Pero no por nada Holly era la más joven** **buscadora** **del siglo.**   
La sonrisa de james se hizo fuerte su hija era su orgullo aunque no fuera buscadora

 **Tenía un don especial para detectar cosas que la otra gente no veía. Después de unos minutos moviéndose entre el remolino de plumas de todos los colores, detectó una gran llave de plata, con un ala torcida, como si ya la hubieran atrapado y  la hubieran introducido con brusquedad en la cerradura. —¡Es ésa!  —gritó a los otros—. Esa grande... allí... no, ahí... Con alas azul brillante... las plumas están aplastadas por un lado. Ron se lanzó a toda velocidad en aquella dirección, chocó contra el techo y casi se cae de la escoba. —¡Tenemos que encerrarla!  —gritó Holly, sin quitar los ojos de la llave con el ala estropeada—. Ron, ven desde arriba, Hermione, quédate abajo y no la dejes descender. Yo trataré de atraparla. Bien: ¡AHORA! Ron se lanzó en picado, Hermione subió en vertical, la llave los esquivó a ambos, y Holly se lanzó tras ella. Iban a toda velocidad hacia la pared, Holly se inclinó hacia delante y, con un ruido desagradable, la aplastó contra la piedra con una sola mano. Los vivas  de Ron y Hermione retumbaron por la habitación. Aterrizaron rápidamente y Holly corrió a la puerta, con la llave retorciéndose en su mano. La metió en la cerradura y le dio la vuelta... Funcionaba. En el momento en que se abrió la cerradura, la llave salió  volando otra vez, con aspecto de derrotada, pues ya la habían atrapado dos veces. —¿Listos?  —preguntó Holly a los otros dos, con la mano en la manija de la puerta. Asintieron. Abrió la puerta. La habitación siguiente estaba tan oscura que no pudieron ver  nada. Pero cuando estuvieron dentro la luz súbitamente inundó el lugar, para revelar un espectáculo asombroso. Estaban en el borde de un enorme tablero de ajedrez, detrás de las piezas negras, que eran todas tan altas como ellos y construidas en lo que  parecía**  
**piedra. Frente a ellos, al otro lado de la habitación, estaban las piezas blancas. Holly, Ron y Hermione se estremecieron: las piezas blancas no tenían rostros.**

— no esta claro — dijo burlón Draco   
— pero si hablo él.dueño del circo — dijo ron

 **—¿Ahora qué hacemos?  —susurró Holly —Está claro, ¿no?  —dijo Ron—. Tenemos que jugar para cruzar la habitación. Detrás de las piezas blancas pudieron ver otra puerta. —¿Cómo?  —dijo Hermione con nerviosismo. —Creo  —contestó Ron—  que vamos a tener que ser piezas.**  
**— ronald Weasley acabando los libros te** **castigare** **tanto — dijo Molly**  
**— al igual que tu Holly — dijo Lily**

 **Se acercó a un caballero negro y levantó la mano para tocar el caballo. De inmediato, la piedra cobró vida. El caballo dio una patada en el suelo y el caballero se levantó la visera del casco, para mirar a Ron. —¿Tenemos que... unirnos a ustedes para poder cruzar? El caballero negro asintió con la cabeza. Ron se volvió a los otros dos. —Esto hay que pensarlo...  —dijo—. Supongo que tenemos que ocupar el lugar de tres piezas negras. Holly y Hermione esperaron en silencio, mientras Ron pensaba. Por fin dijo: —Bueno, no** **os** **ofendáis** **, pero ninguno de vosotros es muy bueno en ajedrez...**  
— en eso no discutimos — dijo Holly

 **—No  nos** **ofendemos** **—dijo rápidamente Holly—. Simplemente dinos qué tenemos que hacer. —Bueno, Holly, tú ocupa el lugar de ese alfil y tú, Hermione, ponte en lugar de esa torre, al lado de Holly. —¿Y qué pasa contigo? —Yo seré un caballo.**  
Arthur miro al pequeño de sus hijos con agustia el mismo le enseñó ajedrez y sabia lo que iba a suceder así que lo abrazo

**Las piezas parecieron  haber escuchado porque, ante esas palabras, un caballo, un alfil y una torre dieron la espalda a las piezas blancas y salieron del tablero, dejando libres tres cuadrados que Holly, Ron y Hermione ocuparon. —Las blancas siempre juegan primero en el ajedrez  —dijo Ron, mirando al otro lado del tablero—. Sí... mirad.   Un peón blanco se movió hacia delante. Ron comenzó a dirigir a las piezas negras. Se movían silenciosamente cuando los mandaba. A Holly le temblaban las rodillas. ¿Y si perdían?**

**—Holly... muévete en diagonal, cuatro casillas a la derecha. La primera verdadera impresión llegó cuando el otro caballo fue capturado. La reina blanca lo golpeó contra el tablero y lo arrastró hacia fuera, donde se quedó inmóvil, bocabajo. —Tuve que dejar que sucediera  —dijo Ron, conmovido—. Te deja libre para coger ese alfil. Vamos, Hermione. Cada vez que uno de sus hombres perdía, las piezas blancas no mostraban compasión. Muy pronto, hubo un grupo de piezas negras desplomadas a lo largo de la pared. Dos veces, Ron  se dio cuenta justo a tiempo para salvar a Holly y Hermione del peligro. Él mismo jugó por todo el tablero, atrapando casi tantas piezas blancas como las negras que habían perdido. —Ya casi estamos  —murmuró de pronto—.** **Dejadme** **pensar...** **dejadme** **pensar. La reina blanca volvió su cara sin rostro hacia Ron. —Sí...  —murmuró Ron—. Es la única forma... tengo que dejar que me cojan. —¡NO! —gritaron Holly y Hermione. —¡Esto es ajedrez!  —dijo enfadado Ron—. ¡Hay que hacer algunos sacrificios! Yo daré un paso adelante y ella me cogerá... Eso te dejará libre para hacer jaque mate al rey, Holly.**

— eres un idiota ron — dijo con lagrimas en los ojos su madre quien junto con su padre lo abrazaron

— no mas aventura de este tipo— dijo de nuevo Molly

**—Pero... —¿Quieres detener a Snape o no? —Ron... —¡Si no** **os** **dais prisa va a conseguir la Piedra! No había nada que hacer. —¿Listo?  —preguntó Ron, con el rostro pálido pero decidido—. Allá voy, y no** **os** **quedéis una vez que hayáis ganado. Se movió hacia delante y la reina blanca saltó. Golpeó a Ron con fuerza en la cabeza con su brazo de piedra y el chico se derrumbó en el suelo. Hermione gritó, pero se quedó en su casillero. La  reina blanca arrastró a Ron a un lado. Parecía desmayado. Muy conmovido, Holly se movió tres casilleros a la izquierda. El rey blanco se quitó la corona y la arrojó a los pies de Holly. Habían ganado. Las piezas saludaron y se fueron, dejando libre la puerta. Con una última mirada de desesperación hacia Ron, Holly y Hermione corrieron hacia la salida y subieron**

— estas bien verdad hijo — comenta su padre   
— estoy bien — dijo ron

**tres son mortales, esperando escondidos en la fila.   Elige, a menos que quieras quedarte para siempre,   para ayudarte en tu elección, te damos cuatro claves: Primera, por más astucia que tenga el veneno para ocultarse siempre encontrarás alguno al lado izquierdo del vino de ortiga; Segunda, son diferentes las que están  en los extremos, pero si quieres moverte hacia delante, ninguna es tu amiga; Tercera, como claramente ves, todas tenemos tamaños diferentes: Ni el enano ni el gigante guardan la muerte en su interior; Cuarta, la segunda a la izquierda y la segunda a la derecha son gemelas una vez que las pruebes, aunque a primera vista sean diferentes. Hermione dejó escapar un gran suspiro y Holly, sorprendido, vio que sonreía, lo último que había esperado que hiciera. —Muy bueno  —dijo Hermione—. Esto no es magia... es  lógica... es un acertijo. Muchos de los más grandes magos no han tenido una gota de lógica y se quedarían aquí para siempre.**

— aunque  me duela que lo diga eres un genio snape — dijo james haciendo que se mirara. mal

— tiene razón Hermione la lógica es importante — dijo lily

**—Pero nosotros también, ¿no? —Por supuesto que no  —dijo Hermione—. Lo único que necesitamos está en este papel. Siete botellas: tres  con veneno, dos con vino, una nos llevará a salvo a través del fuego negro y la otra hacia atrás, por el fuego púrpura. —Pero ¿cómo sabremos cuál beber? —Dame un minuto. Hermione leyó el papel varias veces. Luego paseó de un lado al otro de la fila de botellas, murmurando y** **señalándolas** **.**

— como que un minuto — dijieron los sangre pura   
— es un decir muggles — dijo deán

**Al fin, se golpeó las manos. —Lo tengo  —dijo—. La más pequeña nos llevará por el fuego negro, hacia la Piedra. Holly miró a la diminuta botella. —Aquí hay sólo para uno de nosotros —dijo—. No hay más que un trago. Se miraron. —¿Cuál nos hará volver por entre las llamas púrpura? Hermione señaló una botella redonda del extremo derecho de la fila.**

**—Tú bebe de ésa  —dijo Holly—. No: vuelve, busca a Ron y coge las escobas del cuarto de las llaves voladoras. Con ellas podréis  salir por la trampilla sin que** **os** **vea** **Fluffy** **.** **Id** **directamente a la** **lechucería** **y enviad a Hedwig  a Dumbledore, lo necesitamos. Puede ser que yo detenga un poco a Snape, pero la verdad es que no puedo** **igualarlo** **.**  
— yo no me fio de quirrell — dijo Remus   
— yo tampoco — dijo lily   
— solo Cuidate si — dijo su mama y papa

**—Pero Holly... ¿y si Quien-tú-sabes está con  él? —Bueno, ya tuve suerte una vez, ¿no?  —dijo Holly, señalando su cicatriz—. Puede ser que la tenga de nuevo. Los labios de Hermione temblaron, y de pronto se lanzó sobre Holly y la abrazó. —¡Hermione! —Holly.. Eres una gran bruja, ya lo sabes. —No soy tan  buena como tú  —contestó muy incómoda, mientras ella la soltaba.**

— si lo eres eres la segunda mejor — dijo hermione

— es por que te tengo ati — dijo Holly

**—¡Yo!  —exclamó Hermione—. ¡Libros! ¡Inteligencia! Hay cosas mucho más importantes, amistad y valentía y... ¡Oh, Holly, ten cuidado! —Bebe primero  —dijo Holly—. Estás segura de cuál es cuál, ¿no? —Totalmente  —dijo Hermione. Se tomó de un trago el contenido de la botellita redondeada y se estremeció. —No es veneno, ¿verdad?  —dijo Holly con voz anhelante.**

— no no lo era — dijo lily   
—   
**—No... pero parece hielo. —Rápido, vete, antes de que se termine el efecto. —Buena suerte... ten cuidado... —¡VETE! Hermione giró en redondo y pasó directamente a través del fuego púrpura. Holly respiró profundamente y cogió la más pequeña de las botellas. Se enfrentó a las llamas negras. —Allá voy —dijo, y se bebió el contenido de un trago. Era  realmente como si tragara hielo. Dejó la botella y fue hacia delante. Se dio ánimo al ver que las llamas negras** **lamían** **su cuerpo pero no lo quemaban. Durante un momento no pudo ver más que fuego oscuro. Luego se encontró al otro lado, en la última habitación. Ya había alguien allí. Pero no era Snape. Y tampoco era Voldemort**

— quien era — pregunta sus padres y demas personas  
— bien quien lee— dijo Astoria   
— si me permite astoria — dijo Neville   
— claro aqui va — le paso él libro   
— que esperas Neville — dijeron en él comedor

— bien aqui voy **él hombre de las dos caras —** dijo Neville

Nota del capitulo.  
Ya falta uno y acabamos él primer año sobre la sorpresa de Holly   
Es la segunda pista   
en un capitulo puse que Holly no iba regresar mas con los dursley pues en navidad paso algo ahora si se acuerdan tenian ambos dos anillos en él dedo anular   
Quien averigua sera invitada hacer pareja de algunos de los personajes y son los siguiente

Severus   
George I y II   
Fred II   
Luis   
Charly   
Albus   
Fran logbomton el hijo de Neville   
lee Jordán   
Theo   
Blase

Digame en sus comentarios con quien vale   
Hasta la próxima


	20. Capitulo17

**El hombre con dos caras —** **leyo** **Neville**

  
**Era** **Quirrell** **. —¡Usted!  —exclamó Holly.** **Quirrell** **sonrió. Su rostro no tenía ni sombra del tic. —Yo  —dijo con calma—  me preguntaba si me iba a encontrar contigo aquí, Potter. —Pero yo pensé... Snape...**

— lo sabia algo en mi sabia que era él — dijo Lily y Remus   
— pero como — dijo James   
— era un buen mentiroso — dijo Sirius

 **—¿Severus?  —** **Quirrell** **rió, y no fue con su habitual sonido tembloroso y entrecortado, sino con una risa fría y aguda—. Sí, Severus parecía ser el indicado, ¿no? Fue muy útil tenerlo dando vueltas como un  murciélago enorme.**  
— aunque me duela decirlo tiene razón — dijo Holly   
— Holly — regaño su madre   
— mama el profesor Snape me odia — dijo Holly

 **Al lado de él ¿quién iba a sospechar del po-pobre** **tar** **-tamudo  p-profesor** **Quirrell** **? Holly no podía aceptarlo. Aquello no podía ser verdad, no podía ser. —¡Pero Snape trató de matarme! —No, no, no. Yo traté de matarte.**   
— maldito hijo de puta lo torture — dijo un enojado James   
— va conocer aun Black enojado — dijo Sirius   
— o no sabra lo que le hare — dijo Remus   
Lily estaba callada abrazando a su hija , por otro lado Hanna era abrazanda por Teddy

**Tu amiga, la señorita** **Granger** **, accidentalmente me atropelló cuando corría a prenderle fuego a Snape, en ese partido de** **quidditch** **. Y rompió el contacto visual que yo tenía contigo. Unos segundos más y te habría hecho caer de esa escoba. Y ya lo habría conseguido, si Snape no  hubiera estado murmurando un** **contramaleficio** **, tratando de salvarte. —¿Snape trataba de salvarme a mí?**

— espera que — exclaman en él gran comedor   
— gracias Severus pero aun asi te golpeare por lo que le hagas a mi hija — responde Lily y se paro y lo abrazo dejando pasmado al profesor de pociones  quien al recuperarse tambien la abrazo por otro lado James le agradeció y que trataría de no insultarlo dijo trataría que no pidiera imposible y Lily lo golpeo Sirius y Remus no decian nada pero agradecían con la mirada Holly era abrazada por Fred y su hija

**—Por supuesto  —dijo fríamente** **Quirrell** **—. ¿Por qué crees que quiso ser árbitro en el siguiente partido? Estaba tratando de asegurarse de que yo no pudiera  hacerlo otra vez. Gracioso, en realidad... no necesitaba molestarse. No podía hacer nada con Dumbledore mirando. Todos los otros profesores creyeron que Snape trataba de impedir que Gryffindor ganase, se ha hecho muy impopular... Y qué pérdida de tiempo cuando, después de todo eso, voy a matarte esta noche.**

— no no lo haras — dijieron los padres   
— ahora va saber por que los Black somos obscuros — dijo Sirius con una mirada peligrosa   
— o yo te ayudare — dijo Lily con los ojos de un verde mas intenso por el coraje

 **Quirrell** **chasqueó** **los dedos. Unas sogas cayeron del aire y se** **enroscaron** **en el cuerpo de Holly, sujetándolo con fuerza. —Eres demasiado molesta  para vivir, Potter.** **Deslizándote** **por el colegio,**  
— como se atreve si Eres lo mas lindo y sexy  — dijo Fred   
— Fred — dice sonrojada  
— lo matare — dijo Lily

**como en  Halloween, porque me descubriste cuando iba a ver qué era lo que vigilaba la Piedra. —¿Usted fue el que dejó entrar al trol? —Claro. Yo tengo un don especial con esos monstruos. ¿No viste lo que le hice al que estaba en la otra habitación?**

— es que troll con troll no se lleva — dijo Hanna   
— don ni que mis calzones — dijo Sirius

**Desgraciadamente, cuando todos andaban corriendo por ahí para buscarte, Snape, que ya sospechaba de mí, fue directamente al tercer piso para ganarme de mano, y no sólo hizo que mi monstruo no pudiera matarte, sino que ese perro de tres cabezas no mordió la pierna de Snape de la manera en que debería haberlo hecho...**

— pero si sera imbécil — comenta Snape   
— ojala se pudra en donde este ahora — dijo Hanna

 **Hizo una pausa: —Ahora, espera tranquilo, Potter. Necesito examinar este interesante espejo. De pronto, Holly vio lo que estaba detrás de** **Quirrell** **. Era el espejo de** **Oesed** **. —Este espejo es la llave para poder  encontrar la Piedra  —murmuró** **Quirrell** **,**  
— lo sabia pero por que ella dijo Lily  
— porque tenia hacerlo mamá — comenta Holly   
— Holly — susurro Lily abrazando la

**dando golpecitos alrededor del marco—. Era de esperar que Dumbledore hiciera algo así... pero él está en Londres... Cuando pueda volver, yo ya estaré muy lejos. Lo único que se le ocurrió a Holly fue tratar de que** **Quirrell** **siguiera hablando y dejara de concentrarse en el espejo.**

— buen plan — alabó alastor   
— alastor es una niña — dijo mcgonagall   
— si una niña que es poderosa — dijo ojoloco

 **—Lo vi a usted y a Snape en el bosque...  —dijo de golpe. —Sí  —dijo** **Quirrell** **, sin darle importancia, paseando alrededor del espejo para ver la parte posterior—. Me estaba siguiendo, tratando  de averiguar hasta dónde había llegado. Siempre había sospechado de mí. Trató de asustarme... Como si pudiera, cuando yo tengo a** **lord** **Voldemort de mi lado...**   
— mortifago no es ellos lo llaman él señor tenebroso — dijo Remus   
— es verdad mi loca prima le decia mi señor — dijo Sirius

 **Quirrell** **salió de detrás del espejo y se miró en él con enfado. —Veo la Piedra... se la presento a  mi maestro... pero ¿dónde está? Holly luchó con las sogas qué la ataban, pero no se aflojaron. Tenía que evitar que** **Quirrell** **centrara toda su atención en el espejo. —Pero Snape siempre pareció odiarme mucho.**   
— no lo parece lo hago — dijo Severus   
— es mutuo profesor — escupió Holly

 **—Oh, sí—dijo** **Quirrell** **, con aire casual—  claro  que sí. Estaba en Hogwarts con tu padre, ¿no lo sabías? Se detestaban. Pero nunca quiso que estuvieras**  
**muerta . —Pero hace unos días yo lo oí a usted, llorando... Pensé que Snape lo estaba amenazando... Por primera vez, un espasmo de miedo cruzó el rostro  de** **Quirrell** **. —Algunas veces  —dijo—  me resulta difícil seguir las instrucciones de mi maestro... Él es un gran mago y yo soy débil...**

— tiene razón fue un debil mas su maestro no es un gran mago — dijo Hanna

**—¿Quiere decir que él estaba en el aula con usted? —preguntó Holly —Él está conmigo dondequiera que vaya  —dijo con calma** **Quirrell** **—. Lo conocí cuando viajaba por el mundo. Yo era un joven tonto, lleno de ridículas ideas sobre el mal y el bien.** **Lord** **Voldemort me demostró lo equivocado que estaba. No hay ni mal ni bien, sólo hay poder y personas demasiado débiles para buscarlo... Desde entonces le he servido fielmente,**

— el poder siempre lleva a la destrucion y la locura él es él tonto por creer eso — cometa James

**aunque muchas veces le he fallado. Tuvo que ser muy severo conmigo.  —** **Quirrell** **se estremeció súbitamente—. No perdona fácilmente los errores. Cuando fracasé en robar esa Piedra de** **Gringotts** **, se disgustó mucho.  Me castigó... decidió que tenía que** **vigilarme** **muy de cerca... La voz de** **Quirrell** **se apagó.**

— mierda — dijo Fred   
— tu y tus aventuras van a terminar Matándome — dijo su padre

**Holly recordó su viaje al callejón** **Diagon** **... ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpida? Había visto a** **Quirrell** **aquel mismo día y se habían estrechado las manos en el Caldero Chorreante.**

— no lo sabias mi cielo que ese hombre era malo — comprensiva mente su madre   
— lo se mama pero me sentí tonta — dijo Holly

 **Quirrell** **maldijo entre dientes. —No comprendo... ¿La Piedra está dentro del espejo? ¿Tengo que romperlo?**   
— y se supone que fue a ravenclaw — dijo Snape   
— eso demuestra que él sobrero no es perfecto — dijo él director

**La mente de Holly funcionaba a toda máquina. «Lo que más deseo en el mundo en este momento  —pensó—  es encontrar la Piedra antes de que  lo haga** **Quirrell** **. Entonces, si miro en el espejo, podría verme** **encontrándola** **... ¡Lo que quiere decir que veré dónde está escondida! Pero ¿cómo puedo mirar sin que** **Quirrell** **se dé cuenta de lo que quiero hacer? Trató de torcerse hacia la izquierda, para ponerse frente al espejo sin que** **Quirrell** **lo notara, pero las sogas que tenía alrededor de los tobillos estaban tan tensas que lo hicieron caer.** **Quirrell** **no le prestó atención.**

Tienes que dejar de meter en problemas — responde su madre   
— woo señorita usted tiene madera de auror — vuelve a decir alastor

 **Seguía hablando para sí mismo. —¿Qué hace este espejo? ¿Cómo funciona? ¡Ayúdame, Maestro! Y para el horror de Holly, una voz le respondió, una voz que parecía salir del mismo** **Quirrell** **. —Utiliza a la muchacha... Utiliza a la muchacha...** **Quirrell** **se volvió hacia Holly.**  
— mierda — dijieron todos   
— Holly si que tienes mala suerte — dijo George   
— y que lo digas hermano — responde su gemelo

 **—Sí... Potter... ven aquí. Hizo sonar las manos una vez y las sogas cayeron. Holly se puso lentamente de pie. —Ven aquí  —repitió** **Quirrell** **—. Mira en el espejo y dime lo que ves. Holly se aproximó. «Tengo que mentir  —pensó, desesperada—, tengo que mirar y mentir sobre lo que veo, eso es todo.»** **Quirrell** **se le acercó por detrás. Holly respiró el extraño olor que parecía salir del turbante de** **Quirrell** **.**   
Las chicas y nos cuantos chicos se pusieron verdes hanna por el embarazo vomito al igual que su abuela

**Cerró los ojos, se detuvo frente al espejo y los volvió a abrir. Se vio reflejado, muy pálido y con cara de asustado. Pero un momento más tarde, su reflejo le sonrió. Puso la mano en el  bolsillo y sacó una piedra de color sangre. Le guiñó un ojo y volvió a guardar la Piedra en el bolsillo y, cuando lo hacía, Holly sintió que algo pesado caía en su bolsillo real. De alguna manera (era algo increíble) había conseguido la Piedra. —¿Bien?  —dijo** **Quirrell** **con impaciencia—. ¿Qué es lo que ves? Holly, haciendo de tripas corazón, contestó: —Me veo con Dumbledore,** **estrechándonos** **las manos  —inventó—. Yo... he ganado la copa de la casa para Gryffindor.** **Quirrell** **maldijo otra vez. —Quítate de ahí  —dijo. Cuando Holly se hizo a un lado, sintió la Piedra Filosofal contra su pierna. ¿Se atrevería a escapar? Pero no había dado cinco pasos cuando una voz aguda habló, aunque** **Quirrell** **no movía los labios. —** **Élla** **miente... ella miente...**

— mierda — dijo Sirius   
— el puede leer la mente verdad — dijo james   
— Holly debes aprender oclumacia — dijo Remus

**—¡Potter, vuelve aquí!  —gritó** **Quirrell** **—. ¡Dime la verdad! ¿Qué es lo que has visto? La voz aguda se oyó otra vez. —Déjame hablar con** **élla** **... cara a cara... —¡Maestro, no está lo bastante fuerte todavía! —Tengo fuerza suficiente... para esto. Holly sintió como si el Lazo del Diablo la hubiera clavado en el suelo. No podía mover ni un músculo. Petrificado, observó a** **Quirrell** **, que empezaba a desenvolver su turbante. ¿Qué iba a suceder? El turbante cayó. La cabeza de** **Quirrell** **parecía extrañamente pequeña sin él. Entonces,** **Quirrell** **se dio  la vuelta lentamente.**

**Holly hubiera querido gritar, pero no podía dejar salir ningún sonido. Donde tendría que haber estado la nuca de** **Quirrell** **, había un rostro, la cara más terrible que Holly hubiera visto en su vida. Era de color blanco tiza, con brillantes ojos rojos y ranuras en vez de fosas nasales, como las serpientes.**  
Él silencio en él comedor era frio los padres la abrazaron Hanna la tenia abrazada su papa y la pequeña Holly en los brazos de su padrino   
— que Holly dime que no te hizo nada esa cosa inmunda — dijo con rabia su papa   
— estoy bien — dijo solamente   
— el no volvió — se atrevió a decir umbrich   
— y entonces que es una ilusión — dijo alastor

**—Holly Potter...  —susurró. Holly trató de retroceder, pero sus piernas no le respondían. —¿Ves en lo que me he convertido?  —dijo la cara—. No más que en sombra y quimera... Tengo forma sólo cuando puedo compartir el cuerpo de otro... Pero siempre ha habido seres deseosos de dejarme entrar en sus corazones y en sus mentes... La sangre de unicornio me ha dado fuerza en estas semanas pasadas... tú viste al leal** **Quirrell** **bebiéndola** **para mí en el bosque... y una vez que tenga el Elixir de la Vida seré capaz de crear un cuerpo para mí... Ahora... ¿por qué no me entregas la Piedra que tienes en el bolsillo? Entonces él lo sabía.**

— pero hay algo que no conoce — dijo dombuldore   
— el amor es lo que no conoce — dijo Hanna   
— exacto señorita — responde él viejo director

**La idea hizo que de pronto las piernas de Holly se** **tambalearan** **. —No seas tonta  —se burló el rostro—. Mejor que salves tu propia vida y te unas a mí... o tendrás el mismo final que tus padres... Murieron pidiéndome misericordia... —¡MENTIRA!  —gritó de pronto Holly.** **Quirrell** **andaba hacia atrás, para que Voldemort pudiera mirarlo. La cara maligna sonreía. —Qué conmovedor  —dijo—. Siempre consideré la valentía... Sí, muchacha, tus padres eran valientes... Maté primero a tu padre y luchó con valor...**

— siempre lo hare Holly tu y tu madre y próximamente tu hermano son mi vida y los cuidare — dijo besando la mejilla de su hija

 **Pero tu madre no tenía que morir... ella trataba de protegerte... Ahora, dame esa Piedra, a menos que quieras que tu madre haya muerto en vano.**   
— nunca como dijo tu padre morirá por ti — dijo Lily con lagrimas en los ojos

**—¡NUNCA! Holly se movió hacia la puerta en llamas, pero Voldemort gritó: ¡** **ATRÁPALA** **! y, al momento siguiente, Harriet sintió la mano de** **Quirrell** **sujetando su muñeca. De inmediato, un dolor agudo atravesó su cicatriz y sintió como si la cabeza fuera a** **partírsele** **en dos. Gritó, luchando con todas sus fuerzas y, para su sorpresa,** **Quirrell** **lo soltó. El dolor en la cabeza** **amainó** **... Miró alrededor para ver dónde estaba** **Quirrell** **y lo vio  doblado de dolor, mirándose los dedos, que se** **ampollaban** **ante sus ojos. —¡** **ATRÁPALA** **! ¡** **Atrápala** **!  —rugía otra vez Voldemort, y** **Quirrell** **arremetió contra Holly, haciéndola caer al suelo y** **apretándole** **el cuello con las dos manos...**

— lo matare lenta y dolorosamente — dijo Lily enojada

**La cicatriz de Holly casi la** **enceguecía** **de dolor y, sin embargo, pudo ver a** **Quirrell** **chillando desesperado. —Maestro, no puedo sujetarlo... ¡Mis manos... mis manos! Y** **Quirrell** **,**

**aunque mantenía sujeta a Holly aplastándola con las rodillas, le soltó el cuello y contempló, aterrorizado,  sus manos. Holly vio que estaban quemadas, en carne viva, con ampollas rojas y brillantes. —¡Entonces mátala, idiota, y termina de una vez! —exclamó Voldemort.** **Quirrell** **levantó la mano para lanzar un maleficio mortal, pero Holly, instintivamente, se incorporó y se aferró a la cara de** **Quirrell** **.**   
— bien hecho pequeña ahora trata de salir de ahí — dijo su papa abrazando a su pequeña Mientras Fred tenia abrazada a su " novia"

 **—¡** **AAAAAAH** **!** **Quirrell** **se apartó, con el rostro también quemado, y entonces Holly se dio cuenta:** **Quirrell** **no podía tocar su piel sin sufrir un dolor terrible. Su única oportunidad era sujetar a** **Quirrell** **, que sintiera  tanto dolor como para impedir que hiciera el maleficio... Holly se puso de pie de un salto, cogió a** **Quirrell** **de un brazo y lo apretó con fuerza.** **Quirrell** **gritó y trató de empujar a Holly. El dolor de cabeza de éste aumentaba y la muchacha no podía ver,  solamente podía oír los terribles gemidos de** **Quirrell** **y los aullidos de Voldemort: ¡MÁTALA! ¡** **MATALA** **!, y otras voces, tal vez sólo en su cabeza, gritando: «¡Holly ! ¡Holly!». Sintió que el brazo de** **Quirrell** **se iba soltando, supo que estaba perdida, sintió  que todo se** **oscurecía** **y que caía... caía... caía... Algo dorado brillaba justo encima de él. ¡La** **snitch** **! Trató de atraparla, pero sus brazos eran muy pesados.** **Pestañeé** **. No era la** **snitch** **. Eran un par de gafas.**   
— que bueno que estés bien — ddijo su papa   
— la snitch enserio Holly eso es realmente raro — suspiro su madre   
— pero quien era él que te salvo — dijo james   
— ahorita dira — dijo solamente

**Qué raro.** **Pestañeó** **otra vez. El rostro sonriente de Albus Dumbledore se agitaba ante él. —Buenas tardes, Holly  —dijo Dumbledore. Holly lo miró asombrada. Entonces recordó. —¡Señor! ¡La Piedra! ¡Era** **Quirrell** **! ¡Él tiene la Piedra! Señor, rápido... —Cálmate,** **qúerida** **muchacha, estás un poco atrasada  —dijo Dumbledore—.** **Quirrell** **no tiene la Piedra. —¿Entonces quién la tiene? Señor, yo... —Holly, por favor, cálmate, o la señora** **Pomfrey** **me echará de aquí.**

Las personas que alguna ves fueron a la enfermeria sabían que madam pomfrey tenía mal carácter se estremecieron ante el recuerdo

— esa mujer si que da miedo — dijieron los gemelos   
— y que lo digas — dijo Holly

Holly **tragó y miró alrededor. Se dio cuenta de que debía de estar en la enfermería. Estaba acostada en  una cama, con sábanas blancas de hilo, y cerca había una mesa, con una enorme cantidad de paquetes, que parecían la**  
**mitad de la tienda de golosinas —Regalos de tus amigos y admiradores  —dijo Dumbledore, radiante—. Lo que sucedió en las mazmorras entre tú y el profesor** **Quirrell** **es completamente secreto, así que, naturalmente, todo el colegio lo sabe. Creo que tus amigos, los señores Fred y George Weasley, son responsables de tratar de enviarte un inodoro. No dudo que pensaron que eso te divertiría. Sin embargo, la señora** **Pomfrey** **consideró que no era muy higiénico y lo confiscó.**  
— ahora entiendo por que no me llego él inodoro que detalle fredy que chocolate y que nada un inodoro para tu novia — dijo burlona Ginny   
— oye no soy de que dan regalos normales — dijo defendiendo se

**—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que estoy aquí? —Tres días. El señor Ronald Weasley y la señorita** **Granger** **estarán muy aliviados al saber que has recuperado el conocimiento. Han estado sumamente preocupados. —Pero señor, la Piedra... —Veo que no quieres que te distraiga. Muy bien, la Piedra. El profesor** **Quirrell** **no te la pudo quitar. Yo llegué a tiempo para evitarlo, aunque debo decir que lo estabas haciendo muy bien.**

— espero que mi hija este bien Albus — dijo lily   
— y lo esta Lily — dijo él director

**—¿Usted llegó? ¿Recibió  la lechuza que envió Hermione? —Nos debimos cruzar en el aire. En cuanto llegué a Londres, me di cuenta de que el lugar en donde debía estar era el que había dejado. Llegué justo a tiempo para quitarte a** **Quirrell** **de encima... —Fue usted. —Tuve miedo de haber llegado demasiado tarde.**

— espero que sea por mi hija — un enojado James dijo   
— y así fue señor Potter — responde él director

— **Casi fue así, no habría podido aguantar mucho más sin que me quitara la Piedra... —No por la Piedra, muchacho, por ti... El esfuerzo casi te mata. Durante un terrible momento tuve miedo de que fuera así. En lo que se refiere  a la Piedra, fue destruida. —¿Destruida?  —dijo Holly sin entender—. Pero su amigo... Nicolás** **Flamel** **... —¡Oh, sabes lo de Nicolás!  —dijo contento Dumbledore—. Hiciste bien los deberes, ¿no es cierto? Bien, Nicolás y yo tuvimos una pequeña charla y estuvimos de acuerdo en que era lo mejor. —Pero eso significa que él y su mujer van a morir, ¿no? —Tienen suficiente Elixir guardado para poner sus asuntos en orden y luego, sí, van a morir. Dumbledore sonrió ante la expresión de desconcierto que se veía en el rostro de Harriet.**  
Al igual que horita en él comedor todo él mundo lo miro raro

 **—Para alguien tan joven como tú, estoy seguro de que parecerá increíble, pero para Nicolás y** **Perenela** **será realmente como irse a la cama, después de un día muy, muy largo. Después de todo, para una mente bien organizada, la muerte no es más que la siguiente gran aventura**.   
— con que de ahí saco mama la frase — dijo hanna

**Sabes, la Piedra no era realmente algo tan maravilloso. ¡Todo el dinero y la vida que uno pueda desear! Las dos cosas que la mayor parte de los seres humanos elegirían... El problema es que los humanos tienen el don de elegir precisamente las cosas que son peores para ellos. Holly yacía allí, sin saber qué decir. Dumbledore** **canturreó** **durante un minuto y después sonrió hacia el techo. —¿Señor?  —dijo Holly—. Estuve pensando... Señor, aunque la Piedra ya no esté, Vol... quiero decir Quién-usted-sabe... —Llámalo Voldemort, Holly. Utiliza siempre el nombre correcto de las cosas. El miedo a un nombre aumenta el miedo a la cosa que se nombra.**

— o dile voddy — comento canuto   
— o valdomero — dijo Teddy

 **—Sí, señor. Bien, Voldemort intentará volver de nuevo, ¿no? Quiero decir... No se ha ido, ¿verdad? —No, Holly, no se ha ido. Está por ahí, en algún lugar, tal vez buscando otro cuerpo para compartir... Como no está realmente vivo, no se le puede matar. Él dejó morir a** **Quirrell** **, muestra tan poca misericordia con sus seguidores como con sus  enemigos.**   
Lucius se estremeció pues sabia lo que le esperaba tan solo esperando que su esposa e hijo estuviera bien

**De todos modos, Holly, tú tal vez has retrasado su regreso al poder. La próxima vez hará falta algún otro preparado para luchar y, si lo detienen otra vez y otra vez, bueno, puede ser que nunca vuelva al poder. Holly asintió, pero se detuvo rápidamente, porque eso hacía que le doliera más la cabeza. Luego dijo: —Señor, hay algunas cosas más que me gustaría saber, si me las puede decir... cosas sobre las que quiero saber la verdad... —La verdad  —Dumbledore suspiró—. Es una cosa terrible y hermosa, y por lo tanto debe ser tratada con gran cuidado. Sin embargo, contestaré tus preguntas a menos que tenga una muy buena razón para no hacerlo. Y en ese caso te pido que me perdones. Por supuesto, no voy a mentirte.**

— espero que no lo hayas hecho — rugió Lily

 **—Bien... Voldemort dijo que sólo mató  a mi madre porque ella trató de evitar que me matara. Pero ¿por qué iba a querer matarme a mí en primer lugar? Aquella vez, Dumbledore suspiró profundamente. —Vaya, la primera cosa que me preguntas y no puedo contestarte. No hoy. No ahora. Lo sabrás, un  día...** **Quítatelo** **de la cabeza por ahora, Holly. Cuando seas mayor... ya sé que eso es odioso... bueno, cuando estés lista, lo sabrás. Y Holly supo que no sería bueno discutir.**  
— y ahora lo hara director — dijo Holly   
— si no me equivoco viene en los libros — dijo   
— en él quinto — responde Hanna

 **—¿Y por qué** **Quirrell** **no podía tocarme? —Tu madre murió para salvarte. Si hay algo que Voldemort no puede entender es el amor. No se dio cuenta de que un amor tan poderoso como el de tu madre hacia ti deja marcas poderosas. No una cicatriz, no un signo visible... Haber sido amado tan profundamente, aunque esa persona que nos amó no  esté, nos deja para siempre una protección. Eso está en tu piel.** **Quirrell** **, lleno de odio, codicia y ambición, compartiendo su alma con Voldemort, no podía tocarte por esa razón. Era una agonía el tocar a una persona marcada por algo tan bueno.**  
— el amor de madre siempre va estar presente — dijo hanna   
— como no te voy amar si eres parte de mi — dijo Lily abrazando a su hija

 **Entonces Dumbledore se mostró muy interesado en un pájaro que estaba cerca de la cortina, lo que le dio tiempo a Holly para secarse los ojos con la sábana. Cuando pudo hablar de nuevo, Holly dijo: —¿Y la capa invisible... sabe quién me la mandó? —Ah... Resulta que tu  padre me la había dejado y pensé que te gustaría tenerla.    —Los ojos de Dumbledore brillaron—. Cosas útiles... Tu padre la utilizaba sobre todo para robar comida en la cocina, cuando estaba aquí.**   
— si claro solo comida — dijo con sarcasmo   
— Holly también hace eso con la capa — dijo ron con notable sarcasmo

 **—Y hay algo más... —Dispara. —** **Quirrell** **dijo que Snape... —El profesor Snape, Holly —Sí, él...** **Quirrell** **dijo que me odia, porque odiaba a mi padre. ¿Es verdad? —Bueno, ellos se detestaban uno al otro. Como tú y el señor Malfoy. Y entonces, tu padre hizo algo que Snape nunca pudo** **perdonarle** **. —¿Qué? —Le salvó la  vida.**  
— canuto eres un idiota — dijo lily   
Y Sirius bajo la cabeza fue la unica vez que james lo golpeo a lo mugles y lily con su bate

 **—¿Qué? —Sí...  —dijo Dumbledore, con aire soñador—. Es curiosa la forma en que funciona la mente de la gente, ¿no es cierto? El profesor Snape no podía soportar estar en deuda con tu padre...**  
Hanna sabia por que salvo a su mama pero hasta él séptimo libro se sabra y esperaba que las cosas mejoraran

 **Creo que se esforzó tanto para protegerte este año porque  sentía que así estaría en paz con él. Así podría seguir odiando la memoria de tu padre, en paz...**  
— no tendria en problemas de no hacerlo — dijo él profesor de pociones

**Holly trató de entenderlo, pero le hacía doler la cabeza, así que lo dejó. —Y  señor, hay una cosa más... —¿Sólo una? —¿Cómo pude hacer que la Piedra saliera  del espejo?**

**—Ah, bueno, me alegro de que me preguntes eso. Fue una de mis más brillantes ideas y, entre tú y yo, eso es decir mucho. Sabes, sólo alguien que quisiera encontrar la Piedra, encontrarla, pero no utilizarla, sería capaz de conseguirla. De otra  forma, se verían haciendo oro o bebiendo el Elixir de la Vida. Mi mente me sorprende hasta a mí mismo...**

**—** es que la mente es poderosa — dijo Holly

 **Bueno, suficientes preguntas. Te sugiero que comiences a comer esas golosinas. Ah, las grageas de todos los sabores. En mi juventud tuve la mala suerte de encontrar una con gusto a vómito y, desde entonces, me temo que dejaron de gustarme. Pero creo que no tendré problema con esta bonita gragea, ¿no te parece? Sonrió y se metió en la boca una gragea de color dorado.**  
**—** fue joven — dijo Sirius y lunático lo golpeo   
— mala idea — dijeron los bromista

**Luego se atragantó y dijo: —¡Ay de mí! ¡Cera del oído!**

— se lo dijimos — dijeron de nuevo

**La señora** **Pomfrey** **era una mujer buena, pero muy estricta. —Sólo cinco minutos  —suplicó Holly —Ni hablar. —Usted dejó entrar al profesor Dumbledore... —Bueno, por supuesto, es el director, es muy diferente. Necesitas descansar. —Estoy  descansando, mire, acostada y todo lo demás. Oh, vamos, señora** **Pomfrey** **.. —Oh, está bien  —dijo—. Pero sólo cinco minutos. Y dejó entrar a Ron y Hermione. —¡Holly! Hermione parecía lista para lanzarse en sus brazos, pero Harriet se alegró de que se** **contuviera** **,  porque le dolía la cabeza. —Oh, Holly; estábamos seguros de que te... Dumbledore estaba tan preocupado... —Todo el colegio habla de ello  —dijo Ron—. ¿Qué es lo que realmente pasó? Fue una de esas raras ocasiones en que la verdadera historia era aún más extraña y apasionante que los más extraños rumores. Holly les contó todo:** **Quirrell** **, el espejo, la Piedra y Voldemort. Ron y Hermione eran muy buen público,** **jadeaban** **en los momentos apropiados y, cuando Holly les dijo  lo que**

**había debajo del turbante de** **Quirrell** **, Hermione gritó muy fuerte. —¿Entonces la Piedra no existe?  —dijo por** **ultimo** **Ron—. ¿** **Flamel** **morirá?**  
— woo todos les cuentas a ellos dos — dijo seamus   
— pues claro — dijo Holly

 **—Eso es lo que yo dije, pero Dumbledore piensa que... ¿cómo era? Ah, sí: «Para las mentes bien organizadas, la muerte es la siguiente gran aventura». —Siempre dije que era un chiflado  —dijo Ron, muy impresionado por lo loco que estaba su héroe.**   
— ron disculpate con el profesor — dijo Molly   
— lo lamento director — dijo ron apenado Él director no le dio importancia

**—¿Y qué** **os** **pasó a vosotros dos?  —preguntó Holly. —Bueno, yo volví  —dijo Hermione—, desperté a Ron (tardé un rato largo) y, cuando íbamos a la** **lechucería** **para comunicarnos con Dumbledore, lo encontramos en el vestíbulo de entrada, y él ya lo sabía, porque nos dijo: «** **Holly  Se** **fue a buscarlo, ¿no?», y subió al tercer piso. —¿Crees que él quería que lo hicieras?  —dijo Ron—. ¿Enviándote la capa de tu padre y todo eso? —Bueno  —estalló Hermione—. Si lo hizo... eso es terrible... te podían haber matado. —No, no fue así  —dijo Holly con aire pensativo—. Dumbledore es un hombre muy especial. Yo creo que quería darme una oportunidad.**

— yo también soy humano señorita Potter y me equivoco   
— dijo Albus

 **Creo que él sabe, más o menos, todo lo  que sucede aquí. Acepto que debía de saber lo que íbamos a intentar y, en lugar de detenernos, nos enseñó lo suficiente para ayudarnos. No creo que fuera por accidente que me dejó encontrar el espejo y ver cómo funcionaba. Es casi como si él pensara que yo  tenía derecho a enfrentarme a Voldemort, si podía... —Bueno, sí, está bien  —dijo Ron—. Escucha, debes estar levantado para mañana, es la fiesta de fin de curso. Ya están todos los puntos y Slytherin ganó, por supuesto. Te perdiste el último partido de** **quidditch** **. Sin ti, nos ganó Ravenclaw, pero la comida será buena. En aquel momento, entró la señora** **Pomfrey** **—Ya habéis estado quince minutos, ahora FUERA—dijo con severidad. Después de una buena noche de sueño, Holly se sintió casi bien. —Quiero ir a la  fiesta  —dijo a la señora** **Pomfrey** **, mientras ella le ordenaba todas las cajas de golosinas—. Podré ir, ¿verdad? —El profesor Dumbledore dice que tienes permiso para ir  —dijo con desdén, como si considerara que el profesor Dumbledore no se daba cuenta de lo peligrosas que eran las fiestas**  
— y lo sigo pensando — mirando con mala cara al director quien sonrio

 **—. Y tienes otra visita.**  
**—Oh, bien  —dijo Holly—. ¿Quién es? Mientras hablaba, entró Hagrid. Como siempre que estaba dentro de un lugar, Hagrid parecía demasiado grande. Se sentó cerca de Holly, lo miró y se puso a llorar. —¡Todo... fue... por mi maldita culpa!  —gimió, con la cara entre las manos—. Yo le dije al malvado cómo pasar ante** **Fluffy** **. ¡Se lo dije! ¡Podías haber muerto! ¡Todo por un huevo de dragón! ¡Nunca volveré a beber! ¡Deberían echarme y obligarme a vivir como un** **muggle** **!**   
— no digas eso Hagrid — dijo Holly   
— si nunca digas nunca — dijo Sirius

 **—¡Hagrid!  —dijo Holly, impresionada al ver la pena y el remordimiento de Hagrid, y las lágrimas que** **mojaban** **su barba—. Hagrid, lo habría descubierto igual, estamos hablando de Voldemort, lo habría sabido igual aunque no le dijeras nada. —¡Podrías  haber muerto!  —sollozó Hagrid—. ¡Y no digas ese nombre! —¡** **VOLDEMORT** **!  —gritó Holly, y Hagrid se impresionó tanto que dejó de llorar—. Me encontré con él y lo llamo por su nombre. Por favor, alégrate, Hagrid, salvamos la Piedra, ya no está, no la podrá usar. Toma una rana de chocolate, tengo muchísimas... Hagrid se secó la nariz con el dorso de la mano y dijo: —Eso me hace recordar... Te he traído un regalo. —No será un bocadillo de comadreja, ¿verdad?  —dijo preocupada  Holly, y finalmente Hagrid se rió**.

— no por que estarias comiendo a tu novio y su familia — dijo burlona Pansi    
— jaja jaja que chistosa no salio la parquinson — dijo con notable sarcasmo Dafne

 **—No.  Dumbledore me dio libre el día de ayer para hacerlo. Por supuesto tendría que haberme echado... Bueno, aquí tienes... Parecía un libro con una hermosa cubierta de cuero.** **Holly** **la abrió con curiosidad... Estaba lleno de fotos mágicas. Sonriéndole y** **saludándolo** **desde cada página, estaban su madre y su padre... —Envié lechuzas a todos los compañeros de colegio de tus padres, pidiéndoles fotos... Sabía que tú no tenías... ¿Te gusta? Holly no podía hablar, pero Hagrid entendió**.   
— gracias Hagrid — dijo Lily con una sonrisa   
— no hay de que pequeña — sonrio él semigigante

Holly **bajó sola a  la fiesta de fin de curso de aquella noche. La había ayudado a levantarse la señora** **Pomfrey** **, insistiendo en examinarlo una vez más, así que, cuando llegó, el Gran Comedor ya estaba lleno. Estaba decorado con los colores de Slytherin, verde y plata, para celebrar el triunfo de aquella casa al**

 **ganar la copa durante siete años seguidos.**  
**Hanna** **sonrio** **arrogante era una slytherin hecha y derecha**

 **Un gran estandarte, que cubría la pared detrás de la Mesa Alta, mostraba la serpiente de Slytherin. Cuando Holly entró se produjo un súbito murmullo y todos comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo. Se deslizó en una silla, entre Ron y Hermione, en la mesa de Gryffindor, y trató de hacer caso omiso del hecho de que todos se ponían de pie para mirarla.**  
Y con los años aumento Fred a verla la abrazo

**Por suerte, Dumbledore llegó unos momentos después. Las conversaciones cesaron. —¡Otro año se va!  —dijo alegremente Dumbledore—. Y voy a** **fastidiaros** **con la charla de un viejo, antes de que podáis empezar con los deliciosos manjares. ¡Qué año hemos tenido! Esperamos que vuestras cabezas estén un poquito más llenas que cuando** **llegasteis** **... Ahora tenéis todo el verano para dejarlas bonitas y vacías antes de que comience el próximo año... Bien, tengo entendido que hay que entregar la copa de la casa y los puntos ganados son: en cuarto lugar, Gryffindor, con trescientos doce puntos; en tercer lugar, Hufflepuff, con trescientos cincuenta y dos; Ravenclaw tiene cuatrocientos veintiséis, y Slytherin, cuatrocientos setenta y dos. Una tormenta de vivas y aplausos estalló en la mesa de Slytherin. Holly pudo ver a Draco Malfoy golpeando la mesa  con su copa. Era una visión repugnante.**

Astoria fingió vomitar al igual que muchos de otras casas   
Draco la miro mal pero después se dio cuenta en los bellos ojos de la chica no eran verde esmeralda como Holly si no un verde según él mas bonito

 **—Sí, sí, bien hecho, Slytherin  —dijo Dumbledore—. Sin embargo, los acontecimientos recientes deben ser tenidos en cuenta. Todos se quedaron inmóviles. Las sonrisas de los Slytherin se apagaron un poco. —Así que  —dijo  Dumbledore—  tengo algunos puntos de última hora para agregar.** **Dejadme** **ver. Sí... Primero, para el señor Ronald Weasley... Ron se puso tan colorado que parecía un rábano con insolación.**  
Al igual que horita ron parecia que iba a explotar

 **—... por ser el mejor jugador de ajedrez que Hogwarts haya visto en muchos años, premio a la casa Gryffindor con cincuenta puntos. Las** **hurras** **de Gryffindor llegaron hasta el techo encantado, y las estrellas parecieron estremecerse. Se oyó que Percy le decía a los otros prefectos: «Es mi hermano, ¿sabéis? ¡Mi hermano menor!  ¡Consiguió pasar en el juego de ajedrez gigante de McGonagall!».**  
Pomposo eso es lo que es sus hermanos lo miraron mal él solo bajo la cabeza sus padres aplaudieron para que cambiará la escena

**Por fin se hizo el silencio otra vez. —Segundo... a la señorita Hermione** **Granger** **... por el uso de la fría lógica al enfrentarse con el fuego, premio a la casa Gryffindor con cincuenta puntos. Hermione enterró la cara entre los brazos. Holly tuvo la casi seguridad de que estaba llorando.**

— no parecía estaba llorando — dijo Hermione

**Los cambios en la tabla de puntuaciones pasaban ante ellos: Gryffindor estaba cien puntos más arriba.**

**—Tercero... A la  señorita Holly Potter...  —continuó Dumbledore. La sala estaba mortalmente silenciosa—... por todo su temple y sobresaliente valor, premio a la casa Gryffindor con sesenta puntos. El estrépito fue total. Los que pudieron sumar, además de gritar y aplaudir,**  
— si bien hecho Holly — hizo un baile ridiculo canuto pero al ver que nadie lo seguia se dio cuenta de que faltaba todavía mas puntos

**se dieron cuenta de que Gryffindor tenía  los mismos puntos que Slytherin, cuatrocientos setenta y dos. Si Dumbledore le hubiera dado un punto más a Holly... Pero así no llegaban a ganar. Dumbledore levantó el brazo. La sala fue recuperando la calma. —Hay muchos tipos de valentía  —dijo sonriendo Dumbledore—. Hay que tener un gran coraje para oponerse a nuestros enemigos, pero hace falta el mismo valor para hacerlo con los amigos. Por lo tanto, premio con diez puntos al señor Neville** **Longbottom** **.**

— bien hecho Neville — festejaban sus papas

 **Alguien que hubiera estado en la puerta del Gran Comedor habría creído que se había producido una explosión, tan fuertes eran los gritos que salieron de la mesa de Gryffindor. Holly, Ron y Hermione se pusieron de pie y** **vitorearon** **a Neville, que, blanco de la impresión, desapareció bajo la gente que lo abrazaba. Nunca había ganado más de un punto para Gryffindor.**  
Neville seguia rojo nada que envidiar a los Weasley

 **Holly, sin dejar de** **vitorear** **, dio un codazo a Ron y señaló a Malfoy, que no podía haber estado más atónito y horrorizado si le hubieran echado el maleficio de la Inmovilidad Total. —Lo que significa  —gritó Dumbledore sobre la salva de aplausos, porque Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff estaban celebrando la derrota de Slytherin**  
— en su cara perras — grito Sirius   
— Sirius que mi hija es slytherin — dijo Holly   
— si no lo digo por tu hija cachorra si no por ellos — dijo señalando a los que se sentaron en la mesa

 **—, que hay que hacer un cambio en la decoración. Dio una palmada. En un instante, los adornos verdes se volvieron escarlata; los de plata, dorados, y la gran serpiente se desvaneció para dar paso al león de Gryffindor. Snape estrechaba la mano de la profesora McGonagall, con una horrible sonrisa forzada en su cara.**  
— parece que te hechaste un pedo y no lo aguantas snape — dijo james   
— james comportaré — dijo lily regañándolo

**Captó la mirada de Holly y la muchacha supo de inmediato que los sentimientos de Snape hacia** **élla** **no habían cambiado en absoluto. Aquello no la  preocupaba.**

Hanna suspiro si supieran la trágica historia de Severus y de por que la trata asi en el futuro quiere mucho a la pequeña lily

**Parecía que la vida iba a volver a la normalidad en el año próximo, o a la normalidad típica de Hogwarts.** **Aquélla** **fue la mejor noche de la vida de Holly, mejor que ganar un partido de** **quidditch** **, o que la Navidad, o que hacer que se desmayara el monstruo gigante... Nunca, jamás, olvidaría aquella noche.**

Desde entonces e tenido mejores noches — dijo Holly   
— y tendras mas nena — dijo Fred besando su mejilla

 **Holly casi no recordaba ya que tenían que recibir los resultados de los exámenes, pero éstos llegaron. Para su gran sorpresa, tanto** **élla** **como Ron pasaron con buenas notas. Hermione, por supuesto, fue la mejor del año.**  
— y la.segunda es Holly solo que si dejara de meterse en problemas no estaria castigada — dijo mcgonagall   
— profesora yo no busco los problemas ellos me encuentran — dijo Holly   
— eso mismo me decia su padre — responde de nuevo Minny James sonrió   
**Hasta Neville pasó a duras penas, pues sus buenas notas en** **Herbología** **compensaron los desastres en Pociones. Ellos confiaban en que suspendieran a Goyle, que  era casi tan estúpido como malo, pero él también aprobó. Era una**  
Son cosas de la vida pequeña — dijo su padre

 **—¿Ya estás lista? Era tío Vernon, todavía con el rostro púrpura, todavía con bigotes y todavía con aire furioso ante la audacia de Holly, llevando una lechuza en una jaula, en una estación llena de gente común. Detrás, estaban tía Petunia y Dudley, con aire aterrorizado ante la sola presencia de Holly —¡Usted debe de ser de la familia de Holly!  —dijo la señora Weasley —Por decirlo así  —dijo tío Vernon—. Date prisa, muchacha, no tenemos todo el día.  —Dio la vuelta para ir hacia la puerta. Holly esperó para despedirse de Ron y Hermione. —Nos veremos durante el verano, entonces. —Espero que... que tengas unas buenas vacaciones  —dijo Hermione, mirando insegura a tío Vernon, impresionada de que alguien pudiera ser tan desagradable.**  
— y lo sigo pensando — dijo Hermione   
— yo igual lo pienso — dijo Lily

 **—Oh, lo serán  —dijo Holly, y sus amigos vieron, con sorpresa, la sonrisa burlona  que se extendía por su cara—. Ellos no saben que no nos permiten utilizar magia en casa. Voy a divertirme mucho este verano con Dudley..**    
— esa es mi hija — dijo james

— bien es hora de comer y despues a cenar que mañana vendran mas visitas y es él segundo libro

Nota acabo el primer libro   
La próxima semana subo él primer capitulo del segundo libro asi que esperen   
Pregunta quien adivino las pista que les di   
Quieren que aparesca voldemort de joven o su hija con Bellatrix 

 

Digan en la comentarios 

 

Hasta luego bye 

 


	21. Capitulo la llegada del nuevo trio de oro

Después de cenar la gente se fue a descansar pues fue un día pesado los Potter se fueron a.descansar la pequeña Holly cayó dormida después de comer los lupin Black se fueron hacer a Teddy según palabras de hanna que movió las cejas subjetivamente   
Los logbomton se acostar con los dos Neville   
Kingley y Tonks hicieron lo mismo de la vez pasada   
Hanna se fue a chismear con su tia Hermione y Ginny Teddy se fue a molestar a ron por que sus padres se fueron hacerlo según palabras de su novia   
Astoria se fue con sus amigas no sin molestar a Draco

Mientras tanto en la torre de astronomía una pareja estaba mas que despierta estaban hablando viendo él cielo estrellado

  
\- crees que se enteraran de la boda ( esa era la sorpresa ) - dijo la chica   
\- no lo creo hermosa - dijo él pelirrojo   
\- espero que no nos maten - contestó la ojiverde   
\- si es así no nace Hanna ni los otros niños y hablando crees que para él segundo libro vengan los demás - dijo él chico   
\- seria genial como serían nuestros hijos - dijo Holly   
\- pues a lo mejor son pelinegros o pelirrojo como sean sea hermosos - dijo el  
\- al igual pero te se aseguro que son igual de bromistas - dijo Holly   
\- mejor hablemos de otra cosa como por ejemplo esto - dijo Fred besando a Holly hasta que falto el aire y comenzó a besar su cuello mientras la abrazaba y miraban las estrellas   
Y haci se quedaron hasta la madrugada.  
Al día siguiente  
Todos se levantaron los Potter se levantaron no sabiendo lo que iba a pasar al igual que los demás bajaron al gran comedor se sentaron en sus lugares habituales   
Comieron   
Holly comía y la hacian reír tanto que escupía el jugó y su mama la regañaba pero no evitaba que ella también riera   
James planeaba una broma con los gemelos para la cara de sapo solo que se les unió Hanna digna mereadora según su abuelo

Los.niños comían la papilla que le trajeron los elfos

Cuando una luz apareció y tres chicos aparecen uno rubio otro pelinegro y una pelirroja los chicos hablaban para saber quien se presentaran no se ponían de acuerdo con un chinchapoo

\- ok par de corbarde - dijo la pelirroja  
\- no lo somos - se quejaron ambos   
\- como sea - dijo la chica   
\- bien me presento soy Rose Weasley y soy hija de - dijo la chica  
\- de quien - pregunta los Weasley  
\- de ron Weasley y mi madre - dijo la chica era pelirroja con el pelo y amarañado y de ojos azules y pecas   
\- quien es tu madre - pregunta ron  
\- eso papa te dire después bien tengo 16 años mis padrinos son Holly Potter y Neville logbomton soy grynffidor perfecta - dijo  
\- perfecta perfecta - dijieron los bromistas   
\- basta ok juego como guardiana mis mejores amigos se presentaran después y papa tengo novio - dijo sonriendo   
\- que quien es - dijieron los celosos Weasley   
\- vendrá luego hola abuela tias- abrazando a ginny y holly y a Molly   
Un chico rubio sonrisa marca Malfoy y unos bellos ojos azules   
\- bien sigues rubio - dijo Rose   
\- bien mi nombre es scorpius Hyperion Malfoy - dijo el rubio   
\- mi hijo y quien es tu madre - pregunta Draco   
\- soy yo verdad - dice pansi   
\- que no mi mama es hermosa - dijo él rubio   
\- mama es Astoria greengas - dijo sonriendo   
\- que yo con él ella - pregunta ambos   
\- si mama esta bella persona solo podra ser tu hijo - dijo scorpius   
\- pero que arrogante - mormuro rose   
\- bien Draco una sangre pura - dijo lucius   
\- pero que guapo apuesto que tienes muchas chicas - sonrió narcisa   
\- si gracias abuela pero me gustaría continuar - respóndeme el rubio   
\- como decía tengo 16 años soy grynffidor - dijo scorpius   
\- que - gritaron en el gran comedor   
\- si papa soy un León - dijo sonriendo   
\- es broma verdad - dijo su abuelo   
\- mm no abuelo soy un León - dijo scorpius   
\- ya scor di la verdad - dijo la pelirroja   
\- ok esta bien soy slytherin perfecto más no perfecto - dijo   
\- mi mejor amiga es rose si papa una Weasley y no solo eso - responde él rubio al ver a su padre hablar   
\- rose Weasley como eres amiga de Malfoy jr - dijo ron montando cólera   
\- scor no es como su padre - solo dice eso Rose   
\- bueno continuo mi mejor amigo se presentara después o si tengo novia y no es Rose soy cazador - dijo él chico caminando hacia su madre quien la abrazo pues aun estaba en shock y ella le regreso él abrazo y después asu abuela hasta él final su abuelo y padre   
\- sigues al - dijo él rubio   
Y un chico pelinegro de ojos verdes en él comedor se quedo helado pues se parecia a James Potter pero con los ojos de Lily

\- bien me presento soy Albus Weasley Potter o Potter Weasley y soy el cuarto hijo de holly potter y fred weasley mi madrina es astoria y neville - dijo sonriendo y sus padres le sonrieron   
Y los mencionados sonriendo a la pareja  
\- gracias señorita Potter señor Weasley dijo el director sonriendo a la pareja   
\- Eres igualito ami pero con los ojos de Lily - dijo james   
\- si abuelo deberías ver a mi hermano mayor - dijo Albus Potter   
\- bien continuó tengo 16 años soy un slytherin soy bateador mi patronus es un ciervo como el de mama y soy un animago solo que me convierto en leon y no se porque - dijo sonriendo   
\- es por tu novia - dijo scor   
\- como digas rubia bien que mas soy bueno en pociones transformación y runas lo de mas me va bien y me gusta bromear tengo novia que vendrá después y mis mejores amigos son rose y scor preguntas no bueno - dijo Al ver que nadie hablo   
Albus p se fue abrazar a sus padres y abuelos mientras saludaba a lo lejos al profesor Severus

\- así que slytherin - responde james.   
\- así es abuelo soy una serpiente al igual que mis hermanas - dijo sonriendo   
\- no hay nadie en grynffidor - se quejo Sirius   
\- tío Sirius no te preocupes mis hermanos son leones - sonriendo   
\- pero haces bromas verdad sobrino - pregunta George   
\- la pregunta ofende claro que hago solo que las mías son por venganza - sonrió el chico malignamente   
\- y tu Rose - pregunta ron a su hija   
\- la verdad no me gustan las bromas pero mis amigos primo y novio la hacen - contesta Rose  
\- pero si rose es una perfecta perfecta - dijo Hanna burlona   
\- déjala hanna banana - responde Albus Potter   
\- o tu también que no soy hanna banana - dijo su hermana sacando él ya famoso bate Potter que bueno que la bisabuela Dorea inventó él hechizo   
\- tranquila amor le va ser daño al bb - responde Teddy   
\- lupin osaste embarazar ami hermana y que no le dice nada - dice señalando a su padre   
\- lo haría pero tu madre me amenazo con el bate y darme en mis joyas - se estremeció al pensar en su novia castrando sus amigos

Mientras con los Malfoy   
\- así que él hijo de san Potter y la comadreja son tus amigos - dice Draco.  
\- si haci es padre - dijo scor  
\- como paso lo de tu madre con el rubio de bote - pregunta su tia daf   
\- eso tia lo contare después - dijo scor   
\- y como es tu novia - pregunta su abuela   
\- bueno es sarcástica orgullosa cierto desden por las reglas y muy linda tienes los ojos verdes y muy pero muy divertida y tierna - decia con una sonrisa de enamorado

\- bien ahora que se presentara estos chicos es hora de comenzar a leer quien lee - responde él director   
\- yo profesor - dijo rose sonriendo

Nota   
Aparecieron el nuevo trio de oro   
Capitulo dedicado a   
[miapotterjackson](https://www.wattpad.com/user/miapotterjackson)  
[asterimakari](https://www.wattpad.com/user/asterimakari)  
[2004butterflay](https://www.wattpad.com/user/2004butterflay)  
[VictoriaNicole2](https://www.wattpad.com/user/VictoriaNicole2)

Hasta la próxima semana si es que puedo bye


	22. Capitulo 1 del segundo libro

  1.   
**El peor cumpleaños** — leyo rose 

— peor cumpleaños que te hizo esa vulgar jiraba — dijo Lily y James

— ay que leer mama — suspiro Holly

**No era la primera vez que en el número 4 de** **Privet** **Drive** **estallaba una**  
**discusión durante el desayuno. A primera hora de la mañana, había despertado**  
**al señor Vernon** **Dursley** **un sonoro** **ulular** **procedente del dormitorio de su**  
**sobrina Holly.**  
**—¡Es la tercera vez esta semana! —se quejó, sentado a la mesa—. ¡Si no**  
**puedes dominar a esa lechuza, tendrá que irse a otra parte!**  
**Holly intentó explicarse una vez más.**  
**—Es que se aburre. Está acostumbrada a dar una vuelta por ahí. Si**  
**pudiera dejarla salir aunque sólo fuera de noche...**  
**—¿Acaso tengo cara de idiota? —gruñó tío Vernon, con restos de huevo**  
**frito en el poblado bigote**  
— tenemos que responder — dicen Hanna y Al   
— que asco pobre Holly aguantar una familia de animales — dijo kattie   
— pobre de Lily por estar emparentada con esa familia — dijo Sirius

**—. Ya sé lo que ocurriría si saliera la lechuza.**  
**Cambió una mirada sombría con su esposa, Petunia.**  
**Holly quería seguir discutiendo, pero un eructo estruendoso y prolongado**  
**de Dudley, el hijo de los** **Dursley** **, ahogó sus palabras**.

— pero que muggle tan mas maleducado — se queja narcisa   
— y que lo digas y luego por que somos mejores que ellos — dijo lucius   
— no todos abuelo hay personas muy educadas solo lo que los familiares de la tia Holly son unos animales — dijo scorpius   
— lily tu sobrino no sera un cerdo — dijo Sirius   
— ahora que lo pienso si — dijo Lily

**—¡Quiero más** **beicon** **!**  
**—Queda más en la sartén, ricura —dijo tía Petunia, volviendo los ojos a su**  
**robusto hijo—. Tenemos que alimentarte bien mientras podamos... No me**  
**gusta la pinta que tiene la comida del colegio...**  
**—No digas tonterías, Petunia, yo nunca pasé hambre en** **Smeltings** **—dijo con énfasis tío Vernon—. Dudley come lo suficiente, ¿verdad que sí, hijo?**  
**Dudley, que estaba tan gordo que el trasero le colgaba por los lados de la silla,**  
— que guapo — dijo con sarcasmo las chicas   
— y que lo digas — responde los chicos

**hizo una mueca y se volvió hacia Holly.**  
**—Pásame la sartén.**  
**—Se te han olvidado las palabras mágicas —repuso Holly de mal** **talante** **.**

— creo que no debiste decir eso — dijo Al

**El efecto que esta simple frase produjo en la familia fue increíble: Dudley**  
**ahogó un grito y se cayó de la silla con un** **batacazo** **que sacudió la cocina**  
**entera; la señora** **Dursley** **profirió un débil alarido y se tapó la boca con las**  
**manos, y el señor** **Dursley** **se puso de pie de un salto, con las venas de las**  
**sienes** **palpitándole** **.**

**—¡Me refería a «por favor»! —dijo Holly inmediatamente—. No me refería**  
**a...**  
**—¿QUÉ TE TENGO DICHO —bramó el tío, rociando saliva por toda la**  
**mesa— ACERCA DE PRONUNCIAR LA PALABRA CON «M» EN ESTA**  
**CASA?**

 

— mierda — dijo Fred   
— Frederick Weasley que es ese lenguaje jovensito — dijo Molly   
— perdón mama se me salio — dijo Fred atemorizado pues su suegra le enseño lo del bate Potter y eso daba miedo   
— le meteré la M por donde mas le quepa — dijo Sirius y los demás mereadores asintieron 

 

**—Pero yo...**  
**—¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A ASUSTAR A** **DUDLEY** **! —dijo furioso tío**  
**Vernon, golpeando la mesa con el puño.**  
**—Yo sólo...**  
**—¡TE LO ADVERTÍ! ¡BAJO ESTE TECHO NO** **TOLERARÉ** **NINGUNA**  
**MENCIÓN A TU ANORMALIDAD!**  
**Harry miró el rostro encarnado de su tío y la cara pálida de su tía, que**  
**trataba de levantar a Dudley del suelo.**

 

— terremoto — dijieron Albus y scorpius y Teddy   
— acaso le grito ami hija hanna apunta la broma número 22 junto con la 9 no sabrán lo que le espera — dijo James   
— si abuelo y que tal la 17 junto con la 10 — dijo Hanna 

 

**—De acuerdo —dijo Holly—, de acuerdo...**  
**Tío Vernon volvió a sentarse, resoplando como un rinoceronte al que le faltara el aire y vigilando estrechamente a Holly por el rabillo de sus ojos**  
**pequeños y penetrantes.**

 

— igual de guapo que él hijo — dijo Ginny   
— y que lo digas — dijo luna 

 

**Desde que Holly había vuelto a casa para pasar las vacaciones de verano,**  
**tío Vernon lo había tratado como si fuera una bomba que pudiera estallar en**  
**cualquier momento; porque Holly no era una muchacha normal. De hecho, no**  
**podía ser menos normal de lo que era.**

 

— Holly tu no eres normal ni aunque quisieras segundo sales con uno de los gemelos Weasley y eso no es normal — dijo Hermione   
— oye — dijeron Holly y Fred 

 

**Holly Potter era una bruja..., u**  
**n bruja que acababa de terminar el primer curso en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Y si a los** **Dursley** **no les gustaba que**  
**Holly pasara con ellos las vacaciones, su desagrado no era nada comparado**  
**con el de su sobrina. Añoraba tanto Hogwarts que estar lejos de allí era como tener un dolor de**  
**estómago permanente. Añoraba el castillo, con sus pasadizos secretos y sus**  
**fantasmas; las clases (aunque quizá no a Snape, el profesor de Pociones);**   
— es mutuo Potter — dijo Severus   
— yo también estrañaba al castillo — dijo Sirius con añoranza

 

**las lechuzas que llevaban el correo; los banquetes en el Gran Comedor; dormir en su cama con dosel en el dormitorio de la torre; visitar a Hagrid, el guardabosques, que vivía en una cabaña en las inmediaciones del bosque prohibido;**   
— yo también te estraño pequeña — dijo Hagrid 

 

**y, sobre todo, añoraba el** **quidditch** **, el deporte más popular en el mundo mágico, que se jugaba con seis altos postes que hacían de porterías,**  
**cuatro balones voladores y catorce jugadores montados en escobas.**  
**En cuanto Holly llegó a la casa, tío Vernon le guardó en un baúl bajo llave,**  
**en la alacena que había bajo la escalera, todos sus libros de hechizos, la varita**  
**mágica, las** **túnicas** **, el caldero y la escoba de primerísima calidad, la** **Nimbus** **2.000.**  
**— como se le ocurre a esa morza — dijo james y lily**  
**— es un** **moustro** **— dijo Fred**  
**— si como es posible que la escoba y él caldero — dijo Albus**

 

**¿Qué les importaba a los** **Dursley** **si Holly perdía su puesto en el equipo**  
**de** **quidditch** **de Gryffindor por no haber practicado en todo el verano? ¿Qué**  
**más les daba a los** **Dursley** **si Harry volvía al colegio sin haber hecho los**

 

**deberes?**

 

— no se preocupe señorita Potter — Dijo mcgonagall   
— claro Potter no puede hacer sus deberes y uno si — dijo Cho   
— señorita chang la señorita Potter es una de las mejores alumnas — dijo Mcgonagall   
— si claro si es la favorita — dijo changa a su amiga la marioneta 

 

**Los** **Dursley** **eran lo que los magos llamaban** **muggles** **, es decir, que**  
**no tenían ni una gota de sangre mágica en las venas, y para ellos tener un mago en la familia era algo completamente vergonzoso.**   
— yo tambien me aveguenzo de tener con ellos — dijo lily 

 

**Tío Vernon había incluso cerrado con candado la jaula de Hedwig, la lechuza de Holly, para que**  
**no pudiera llevar mensajes a nadie del mundo mágico.**  
**Holly no se parecía en nada al resto de la familia. Tío Vernon era**  
**corpulento, carecía de cuello y llevaba un gran bigote negro; tía Petunia tenía**  
**cara de caballo y era huesuda; Dudley era rubio,** **sonrosado** **y gordo.**  
— que belleza —dijo con sarcasmo Ginny   
— y que lo digas tia — dijo Hanna 

 

**Holly, en cambio, era pequeña y** **flacucha** **, con ojos de un verde brillante y un pelo negro**  
**azabache siempre alborotado. Llevaba gafas redondas y en la frente tenía una delgada cicatriz en forma de rayo.**   
— eres hermosa hermosa Holly al igual que tu mama — dijo james   
— y que lo digas suegro — dijo Fred   
haciendo sonrojar a las dos chicas 

 

**Era esta cicatriz lo que convertía a Holly en alguien muy especial, incluso**  
**entre los magos. La cicatriz era el único vestigio del misterioso pasado de Holly y del motivo por el que lo habían dejado, hacia once años, en la puerta de los**  
**Dursley** **. A la edad de un año,**  
— aun no entiendo por que Sirius no estaba con Holly o tu Remus — dijo james pero nadie le contestó

 

**Holly había sobrevivido milagrosamente a la**  
**maldición del hechicero tenebroso más importante de todos los tiempos,** **lord** **Voldemort, cuyo nombre muchos magos y brujas aún temían pronunciar.**   
— por corbardes — dijo Sirius   
— no lo somos — dijo un leon de 2 

 

**Los**  
**padres de Holly habían muerto en el ataque de Voldemort, pero Holly se había**  
**librado,** **quedándole** **la cicatriz en forma de rayo. Por alguna razón desconocida, Voldemort había perdido sus poderes en el mismo instante en que había fracasado en su intento de matar a Holly. De forma que Holly se había criado con sus tíos maternos.**   
— y ustedes a si claro tercer libro — dijo james 

 

**Había pasado diez años con ellos sin comprender por qué motivo sucedían cosas raras a su**  
**alrededor, sin que él hiciera nada, y creyendo la versión de los** **Dursley** **, que le**  
**habían dicho que la cicatriz era consecuencia del accidente de automóvil que**  
**se había llevado la vida de sus padres.**  
**Pero más adelante, hacía exactamente un año, Holly había recibido una**  
**carta de Hogwarts y así se había enterado de toda la verdad. Ocupó su plaza en el colegio de magia, donde tanto él como su cicatriz se hicieron famosos...; pero el curso escolar había acabado y él se encontraba otra vez pasando el verano con los** **Dursley** **, quienes lo trataban como a un perro que se hubiera revolcado en estiércol.**

 

**—** ya ira canuto a saber lo que es que te hagan bromas — dijo Sirius  
— yo te acompaño Sirius — dijeron james y Remus 

 

**Los** **Dursley** **ni siquiera se habían acordado de que aquel día Holly cumplía doce años.**

 

— felicidades Holly — gritaron todos   
— pero no es mi cumpleaños — dijo Holly  
—

  
  no importa cachorra te festejaremos cada vez que salga que es tu cumpleaños — dijo Remus

**No es que él tuviera muchas esperanzas, porque nunca le habían**  
**hecho un regalo como Dios manda, y no digamos una tarta... Pero de ahí a olvidarse completamente...**  
**En aquel instante, tío Vernon se aclaró la garganta con afectación y dijo:**  
**—Bueno, como todos sabemos, hoy es un día muy importante.**  
**Holly levantó la mirada, incrédulo.**  
al igual que todos en el comedor

**—Puede que hoy sea el día en que cierre el trato más importante de toda mi vida profesional —dijo tío Vernon.**  
—

  
falsa alarma — dijo George  
— aborten la misión —responde Fred   
— ya basta ustedes dos — señalo Molly

**Holly volvió a concentrar su atención en la tostada. Por supuesto, pensó**  
**con amargura, tío Vernon se refería a su estúpida cena. No había hablado de**  
**otra cosa en los últimos quince días. Un rico constructor y su esposa irían a**  
**cenar, y tío Vernon esperaba obtener un pedido descomunal. La** **em** **presa de**  
**tío Vernon fabricaba taladros.**  
— que es tadadros — dijo Arthur   
— es una herramienta mugle para hacer hoyos — dijo lily   
— woo esos mugles son geniales — dijo Arthur 

 

**—Creo que deberíamos repasarlo todo otra vez —dijo tío Vernon**  
— es enserio ya ni mi madre era  con sus fiestas — dijo Sirius  
— y que lo digas canuto — dijo James 

 

**—. Tendremos que estar en nuestros puestos a las ocho en punto. Petunia, ¿tú estarás...?**  
**—En el salón —respondió enseguida tía Petunia—, esperando para darles la bienvenida a nuestra casa.**

 

— que te hizo ese hombre petunia— dijo Lily   
— y que lo digas abuela ese hombre es idiota — dijo Hanna   
— Hanna que es ese lenguaje — dijo Molly   
— hay abuelita es verdad — dijo Hanna 

 

**—Bien, bien. ¿Y Dudley?**  
**—Estaré esperando para abrir la puerta. —Dudley esbozó una sonrisa**  
**idiota—. ¿Me permiten sus abrigos, señor y señora** **Mason** **?**  
**—¡Les va a parecer adorable! —exclamó embelesada tía Petunia.**

 

— le vas aparecer repugnante — dijo Rose   
— en eso tienes razón rosita — dijo scorpius 

 

**—Excelente, Dudley —dijo tío Vernon. A continuación, se volvió hacia**  
**Holly—. ¿Y tú?**  
**—Me quedaré en mi dormitorio, sin hacer ruido para que no se note que**  
**estoy —dijo Holly, con voz inexpresiva.**

 

— pero si eres educada la mejor — dijo Lily 

 

**—Exacto —corroboró con crueldad tío Vernon—. Yo los haré pasar al**  
**salón, te los presentaré, Petunia, y les serviré algo de beber. A las ocho**  
**quince...**  
**—Anunciaré que está lista la cena —dijo tía Petunia—. Y tú, Dudley,**  
**dirás...**  
**—¿Me permite acompañarla al comedor, señora** **Mason** **? —dijo Dudley,**  
**ofreciendo su grueso brazo a una mujer invisible.**  
**—¡Mi** **caballerito** **ideal! —suspiró tía Petunia.**  
— mi puerquito ideal — soltó Hanna 

 

**—¿Y tú? —preguntó tío Vernon a Holly con brutalidad.**  
**—Me quedaré en mi dormitorio, sin hacer ruido para que no se note que**  
**estoy —recitó Holly.**  
**—Exacto. Bien, tendríamos que tener preparados algunos cumplidos para**  
**la cena. Petunia, ¿sugieres alguno?**   
— pero si es idiota — dijo Al 

 

**—Vernon me ha asegurado que es usted un jugador de golf excelente,**  
**señor** **Mason** **... Dígame dónde ha comprado ese vestido, señora** **Mason** **...**  
**—Perfecto... ¿Dudley?**  
**—¿Qué tal: «En el colegio nos han mandado escribir una redacción sobre**

 

**nuestro héroe preferido, señor** **Mason** **, y yo la he hecho sobre usted»?**  
— pero que Coños es enserio — dijo Sirius   
— Sirius tiene razón — solto James   
— Holly es la única normal — dijo Fred 

 

**Esto fue más de lo que tía Petunia y Holly podían soportar. Tía Petunia**  
**rompió a llorar de la emoción y abrazó a su hijo, mientras Holly escondía la cabeza debajo de la mesa para que no lo vieran reírse.**  
Ahora no era la excepción   
— no se si sentir pena — dijo hanna   
— es verdad como podemos estar aparentados con ellos — dijo Al 

 

**—¿Y tú, niña?**  
**Al enderezarse, Holly hizo un esfuerzo por mantener serio el semblante.**  
**—Me quedaré en mi dormitorio, sin hacer ruido para que no se note que**  
**estoy —repitió.**  
**—Eso espero —dijo el tío duramente—. Los** **Mason** **no saben nada de tu**  
**existencia y seguirán sin saber nada**.   
— pero si eres una niña muy educada — dijo Molly   
— y que lo digas Molly mi niña es muy educada — dijo Lily 

 

**Al terminar la cena, tú, Petunia, volverás**  
**al salón con la señora** **Mason** **para tomar el café y yo abordaré el tema de los**  
**taladros. Con un poco de suerte, cerraremos el trato, y el contrato estará**  
**firmado antes del telediario de las diez. Y mañana mismo nos iremos a comprar**  
**un apartamento en Mallorca.**  
**A Holly aquello no le emocionaba mucho. No creía que los** **Dursley** **fueran**  
**a quererla más en Mallorca que en** **Privet** **Drive** **.**  
**—Bien..., voy a ir a la ciudad a recoger los** **esmóquin** **es para Dudley y para**  
**mí. Y tú —gruñó a Holly—, mantente fuera de la vista de tu tía mientras limpia.**  
— claro idiota Sirius apunta la broma 12 y creme lo voy a disfrutar mucho — dijo james   
— yo lo acompaño señor Potter — dijo George y Fred 

 

**Holly salió por la puerta de atrás. Era un día radiante, soleado. Cruzó el**  
**césped, se dejó caer en el banco del jardín y** **canturreó** **entre dientes:**  
**«Cumpleaños feliz..., cumpleaños feliz..., me deseo yo misma...»**  
La gente en el comedor la miraba con pena los del pasado se sentían triste mientras Holly era abrazada por su novio 

 

**No había recibido postales ni regalos, y tendría que pasarse la noche**  
**fingiendo que no existía. Abatido, fijó la vista en el seto. Nunca se había sentido**  
**tan solo. Antes que ninguna otra cosa de Hogwarts, antes incluso que jugar al**  
**quidditch** **, lo que de verdad echaba de menos era a sus mejores amigos, Ron**  
**Weasley y Hermione** **Granger** **.**

 

— y ami que holls — dijo Fred   
— si Holly y nosotros que — dijo George  
— lo pensaré en él siguiente — dijo Holly

**Pero ellos no parecían acordarse de ella. Ninguno**  
**de los dos le había escrito en todo el verano, a pesar de que Ron le había**  
**dicho que lo invitaría a pasar unos días en su casa.**  
— que paso con ustedes — dijo james señalo a ron y Hermione y Fred   
— ya se sabra papa — dijo Holly

 

**Un montón de veces había estado a punto de emplear la magia para abrir**  
**la jaula de Hedwig y enviarla a Ron y a Hermione con una carta, pero no valía**  
**la pena correr el riesgo. A los magos menores de edad no les estaba permitido**  
**emplear la magia fuera del colegio.**  
— deberian cambiarlo — dijeron muchos   
— como quiere que estudiemos — dijo un leon de 5° 

 

**Holly no se lo había dicho a los** **Dursley** **;**  
**sabía que la única razón por la que no lo encerraban en la alacena debajo de la escalera junto con su varita mágica y su escoba voladora era porque temían que él pudiera convertirlos en escarabajos.**  
—mejor en sapos o mejor en cucarachas — dijo con aire travieso Remus 

 

**Durante las dos primeras semanas,**  
**Holly se había divertido murmurando entre dientes palabras sin sentido y**  
**viendo cómo Dudley escapaba de la habitación todo lo deprisa que le permitían sus gordas piernas.**

 

— Holly eres genial — dijo luna   
— y que lo digas — dijo Ginny 

 

**Pero el prolongado silencio de Ron y Hermione le había**  
**hecho sentirse tan apartada del mundo mágico, que incluso el burlarse de**  
**Dudley había perdido la gracia...,**   
james miro a los chicos con ojos calculadores   
— no fue su culpa papa — dijo Holly 

 

**y ahora Ron y Hermione se habían olvidado**  
**de su cumpleaños.**  
— nunca nos olvidamos — dijo Hermione   
— es verdad hasta fred tenía su regalo pero le daba pena dárselo — dijo Ron   
— oye no yo no digo de he— dijo Fred pero un golpe de ron lo hizo callar 

 

**¡**

  
**Lo que habría dado en aquel momento por recibir un mensaje de**

**Hogwarts, de un mago o una bruja! Casi le habría alegrado ver a su mortal enemigo, Draco Malfoy, para convencerse de que aquello no había sido solamente un sueño...**   
— claro ya sabia que me amas cararajada— dijo Draco ganandose malas miradas de Astoria Fred y Holly   
— no lo creo Malfoy — dijo Holly 

 

**Aunque no todo el curso en Hogwarts resultó divertido. Al final del último**  
**trimestre, Harry se había enfrentado cara a cara nada menos que con el**  
**mismísimo** **lord** **Voldemort. Aun cuando no fuera más que una sombra de lo**  
**que había sido en otro tiempo, Voldemort seguía resultando terrorífico, era**  
**astuto y estaba decidido a recuperar el poder perdido. Por segunda vez, Holly**  
**había logrado escapar de las garras de Voldemort, pero por los pelos, y aún**  
**ahora, semanas más tarde, continuaba despertándose en mitad de la noche,**  
**empapado en un sudor frío, preguntándose dónde estaría Voldemort,**  
**recordando su rostro lívido, sus ojos muy abiertos, furiosos...**

 

— tu y tus pesadillas — dijo Hermione   
— es verdad Holly — susurro Fred una vez por una semana se levanta por las pesadillas de su esposa ( si chicas si vieron él capitulo anterior están casados si en los siguiente capitulo escribo él capitulo) 

 

**De pronto, Holly se irguió en el banco del jardín. Se había quedado**  
**ensimismado mirando el seto... y el seto le devolvía la mirada. Entre las hojas habían aparecido dos grandes ojos verdes.**  
— quien era Holly — pregunta su padre  
— ya se sabra papa — dijo Holly 

 

**Una voz burlona resonó detrás de él en el jardín y Holly se puso de pie de**  
**un salto.**  
**—Sé qué día es hoy —** **canturreó** **Dudley,** **acercándosele** **con andares de**  
**pato.**  
**Los ojos grandes se cerraron y desaparecieron.**  
**—¿Qué? —preguntó Holly, sin apartar la vista del lugar por donde habían**  
**desaparecido.**  
**—Sé qué día es hoy —repitió Dudley a su lado.**  
— Enhorabuena por fin has aprendido los dias de la semana — dijeron james, Sirius ,hanna y Al

 

**—Enhorabuena —respondió Holly—. ¡Por fin has aprendido los días de la** **semana!**

 

— si que son familia — sonrio Lily a su familia 

 

**—Hoy es tu cumpleaños —dijo con** **sorna** **—. ¿Cómo es que no has**  
**recibido postales de felicitación? ¿Ni siquiera en aquel monstruoso lugar has**  
**hecho amigos?**  
**—Procura que tu mamá no te oiga hablar sobre mi colegio —contestó**  
**Holly con frialdad.**  
**Dudley se subió los pantalones, que no se le sostenían en la ancha cintura.**  
**—¿Por qué miras el seto? —preguntó con recelo.**  
**—Estoy pensando cuál sería el mejor conjuro para prenderle fuego —dijo Holly.**  
— muy de Lily — responde Remus haciendo sonrojar alas dos 

 

**Al oírlo, Dudley** **trastabilló** **hacia atrás y el pánico se reflejó en su cara**  
**gordita.**  
**—No..., no puedes... Papá dijo que no harías ma-magia... Ha dicho que te echará de casa..., y no tienes otro sitio donde ir..., no tienes amigos con los que quedarte...**

 

— quien dijo que no cerdo — dijo Fred   
— es cierto Holly es bienvenida en casa — dijo Molly   
— y conmigo se puede quedar — dijo Hermione 

 

**—¡Abracadabra! —dijo Holly con voz enérgica—. ¡Pata de cabra!**  
**¡** **Patatum** **,** **patatam** **!**  
**—¡** **Mamaaaaaaá** **! —** **vociferó** **Dudley, dando traspiés al salir a toda pastilla**  
**hacia la casa—, ¡** **mamaaaaaaá** **! ¡Holly está haciendo lo que tú sabes!**  
la gente comenzó a reir 

 

— Holly eres la puta ama — dijo Sirius   
— Sirius Black lenguaje — dijo mcgonagall   
— lo siento Minny  — dijo canuto 

 

**Holly pagó caro aquel instante de diversión. Como Dudley y el seto**  
**estaban intactos, tía Petunia sabía que Holly no había hecho magia en**  
**realidad, pero aun así intentó pegarle en la cabeza con la sartén que tenía a**  
**medio** **enjabonar** **y Holly tuvo que esquivar el golpe. Luego le dio tareas que**  
**hacer, asegurándole que no comería hasta que hubiera acabado.**

 

— o petunia hare que pagues todos los que le haces ami hija — dijo Lily  
— sin comer ya vera esa jirafa mi niña Ya vera esa perra quien es james charlus potter black — dijo james enojado 

 

**Mientras Dudley no hacia otra cosa que mirarlo y comer helados, Holly**  
**limpió las ventanas, lavó el coche, cortó el césped, recortó los** **arriates** **,** **podó** **y**  
**regó los rosales y dio una capa de pintura al banco del jardín. El sol ardiente le**  
**abrasaba la nuca.**  
— no te preocupes holls yo me encargare de ellos — dijo su papa   
— papa — susurro Holly abrazando 

 

**Holly sabía que no tenía que haber picado el anzuelo de**  
**Dudley, pero éste le había dicho exactamente lo mismo que él estaba**  
**pensando..., que quizá tampoco en Hogwarts tuviera amigos.**  
**«Tendrían que ver ahora a la famosa Holly Potter»,**

 

— no tienes amigos Holly tienes una familia — dijo ron señalandose a el y así familia 

 

**pensaba sin compasión,**  
**echando abono a los** **arriates** **, con la espalda dolorida y el sudor** **goteándole** **por**  
**la cara.**  
**Eran las siete de la tarde cuando finalmente, exhausto, oyó que lo llamaba**  
**tía Petunia.**  
**—¡Entra! ¡Y pisa sobre los periódicos!**  
**Fue un alivio para Holly entrar en la sombra de la reluciente cocina.**  
**Encima del frigorífico estaba el pudín de la cena: un montículo de nata montada**  
**con violetas de azúcar. Una pieza de cerdo asado** **chisporroteaba** **en el horno.**  
**—¡Come deprisa! ¡Los** **Mason** **no tardarán! —le dijo con brusquedad tía Petunia, señalando dos rebanadas de pan y un pedazo de queso que había en la mesa.**

 

— pan esa hija de puta pan en que pensaba dombuldore en dejar ahi a la madre de mis hijos — decia furioso Fred   
— señor Weasley es lo mejor para ella — dijo él viejo director   
— lo mejor mis tanates Holly no merece esto eso es maltrato era una niña haciendo trabajos de mayores todo por unos mugles idiotas — dijo de nuevo enojado   
— ya tranquilo nos vengaremos hermano — dijo George abrazando a Fred   
— el muchacho tiene razón Albus mi hija necesita salir de esa casa — dijo Lily 

 

**Ella ya llevaba puesto el vestido de noche de color salmón.**  
**Holly se lavó las manos y engulló su miserable cena. No bien hubo**  
**terminado, tía Petunia le quitó el plato.**  
**—¡Arriba! ¡Deprisa!**  
**Al cruzar la puerta de la sala de estar, Holly vio a su tío Vernon y a Dudley con esmoquin y pajarita.**

 

— iu que asco — dijo Ginny   
— y que lo digas — dijo Holly quien abrazaba un Fred enojado aun 

 

**Acababa de llegar al rellano superior cuando sonó el**  
**timbre de la puerta y al pie de la escalera apareció la cara furiosa de tío**  
**Vernon.**  
**—Recuerda, muchacha: un solo ruido y...Holly entró de puntillas en su dormitorio, cerró la puerta y se echó en la**  
**cama. El problema era que ya había alguien sentado en ella.**  
— quien era Holly — cuestiona James   
— en siguiente capitulo papa   
— bien quien lee — pregunta rose   
— yo — dijo él profesor de encantamientos 

 

Nota del capitulo   
Hola como están en la anterior nota puse que mi padre estaba internado   
Les tengo noticias mi padres ya están bien   
segunda cosa quiero aclarar que Holly no esta embarazada  
Hanna nacio despues digamos que si se enteran se enojan asi que sera hasta el quinto libro que se enteran   
O eso lo tengo planeado   
Tercero   
Quien quiere ser pareja de los chicos sin pareja digame en comentarios   
Hasta la proxima 

 





	23. Capitulo 2

  
Comenta este capítulo

  
Nuevo capitulo 

 **2 La advertencia de Dobby** —leyó él profesor de encantamientos

— dobby quien es dobby — dijo Lily   
— ya lo sabras mama — dijo Holly

— aunque ahí estaba ese elfo — dijo lucius

 **Holly   no gritó, pero  estuvo a  punto.  La  pequeña criatura que yacía  en la  cama tenía  unas  grandes  orejas,  parecidas  a las de  un  murciélago, y  unos  ojos verdes y  saltones del tamaño  de pelotas de  tenis.  En  aquel  mismo  instante** ,   
— un elfo que hacia — dijo James   
— deber ser algo importante — dijo Remus

**Holly   tuvo  la  certeza  de que  aquella  cosa  era lo  que le  había estado  vigilando por  la  mañana desde  el seto del jardín.**

**La  criatura  y  él se quedaron  mirando uno al otro, y  Holly oyó  la  voz  de Dudley  proveniente del  recibidor. —¿Me permiten  sus abrigos, señor  y  señora** **Mason** **?**  
— es verdad lo hicieron — dijo Sirius   
— claro que si petunia siempre fue haci — dijo Lily

**Aquel pequeño ser  se  levantó  de  la  cama  e hizo  una reverencia  tan profunda  que  tocó  la  alfombra  con la  punta de  su  larga  y  afilada nariz.  Holly  se dio  cuenta  de  que  iba vestido  con  lo que parecía un  almohadón  viejo con agujeros  para sacar  los brazos y  las piernas. —Esto..., hola  —saludó  Holly,** **azorada** **.**

— como cuando mama se pone roja por la fama — dijo Al   
— se nota que saco la hulmidad de lily   
— sonrio Remus   
— oye si no soy tan arrogante — se queja James

 **—Holly  Potter —dijo la criatura  con  una voz  tan aguda  que  Harriet  estaba seguro de que  se  había  oído  en  el  piso de** **abaje** **—, hace  mucho  tiempo  que Dobby  quería  conocerle, señorita... Es  un  gran  honor... —** **Gra** **-gracias  —respondió Holly,  que  avanzando pegado  a la  pared alcanzó la silla  del  escritorio y  se  sentó.  A su lado  estaba  Hedwig, dormida  en su gran  jaula.  Quiso preguntarle  «¿Qué  es  usted?»,  pero  pensó  que  sonaría demasiado  grosero,  así que  dijo: —¿Quién es  usted?**   
— muy buenos modales Holly —dijo lily   
— no veo la diferencia — dijo un tejón   
— Holly no trato mal a elfo como muchos lo harian — dijo Ginny

 **—Dobby, señor.  Dobby  a secas.  Dobby,  el  elfo  doméstico  —contestó  la criatura.**  
**—¿De verdad? —dijo Holly—.  Bueno,  no  quisiera ser  descortés, pero  no me conviene  precisamente ahora recibir en mi  dormitorio  a  un  elfo  doméstico. De  la  sala  de  estar llegaban las risitas falsas de  tía Petunia.**   
— no se sabe cuando son reales — dijo lily   
— y que lo digas mama — dijo Holly

 **El  elfo  bajó la cabeza. —Estoy  encantada de  conocerlo  —se apresuró a  añadir Holly—. Pero, en fin, ¿ha venido por algún  motivo en especial? —Sí,  señor  —contestó  Dobby  con franqueza—. Dobby  ha venido  a decirle, señorita...,  no  es fácil, señorita...  Dobby  se pregunta por dónde empezar...**   
— por él principio — dijo fred   
— Fred — contestó Holly golpeando lo con brazo

**—Siéntese —dijo holly   educadamente, señalando la  cama. Para  consternación suya,  el elfo  rompió  a  llorar,  y  además, ruidosamente. —¡Sen-sentarme!  —gimió—.  Nunca,  nunca en mi  vida... A  Holly le pareció  oír que en el piso de abajo  hablaban** **entrecortada mente** **.**  
— nunca le digas a un elfo que se siente por que empieza a llorar  — dijo Sirius 

 

**—Lo siento —murmuró—,  no  quise** **ofenderle** **. —¡Ofender a  Dobby!  —repuso el elfo  con voz  disgustada—. A  Dobby ningún  mago le  había pedido  nunca  que se sentara...,  como  si  fuera un igual.**  
— y se quejan de los hijos de mugles si los sangre pura son peores — dijo Hermione   
— no todos Hermione no todos los elfos de James tenemos golpeaban si no los trataban bien — dijo Sirius   
— a canuto siempre lo golpearon — dijo James 

 

**Holly, procurando hacer «¡** **chss** **!» sin dejar de  parecer hospitalario,  indicó  a Dobby  un  lugar  en  la cama,  y  el elfo  se sentó** **hipando** **. Parecía un  muñeco grande y  muy  feo.**  
— te van a descubrir espero que petunia y su morsa con bigote   — dijo Lily 

 

**Por fin consiguió reprimirse  y  se quedó  con los ojos fijos en Holly, mirándole con devoción. —Se  ve que no  ha  conocido  a  muchos  magos  educados  —dijo  Holly, intentando  animarle. Dobby  negó  con  la  cabeza.**    
— mas bien con él antiguo dueño que se cargaba — mormuro Holly 

 

**A  continuación, sin  previo  aviso, se  levantó y se  puso  a  darse  golpes  con la  cabeza  contra la ventana,  gritando:  «¡Dobby malo! ¡Dobby  malo!» —No...,  ¿qué  está haciendo? —Holly  dio un  bufido,  se  acercó al  elfo  de  un salto y  tiró  de  él  hasta devolverlo  a la  cama.  Hedwig  se acababa de despertar dando un  fortísimo chillido y  se  puso a batir  las alas  furiosamente  contra  las barras de la jaula. —Dobby  tenía que castigarse, señorita —explicó  el  elfo,  que se  había quedado  un  poco  bizco—. Dobby  ha  estado a  punto de  hablar mal de  su familia, señor. —¿Su familia? —La  familia de  magos a  la que  sirve Dobby,  señor. Dobby  es  un  elfo doméstico, destinado a servir  en  una casa  y  a una familia para siempre.**   
— no siempre — dijo Hermione

 

**—¿Y saben que está aquí?  —preguntó Holly  con curiosidad.**  
**D**

 

D **obby  se estremeció. —No,  no,  señorita,  no...  Dobby  tendría  que castigarse muy  severamente  por haber venido  a  verle, señorita.  Tendría  que** **pillarse** **las orejas  en  la  puerta  del horno,  si  llegaran  a  enterarse. —**

 

— pero que enfermo — dijo Lily   
— a si son los elfos Lily flor — dijo James 

 

 **Dobby  siempre  se está  castigando por  algún motivo,  señor. Lo  dejan de  mi  cuenta, señorita. A  veces  me  recuerdan  que  tengo que someterme  a algún  castigo adicional**. —  
— dobby es asi mama — dijo Holly  asu mama al ver que iba hablar

**Pero  ¿por  qué  no  los abandona?  ¿Por  qué  no  huye? —Un  elfo  doméstico  sólo  puede ser libertado  por su familia,  señor. Y  la familia nunca  pondrá  en libertad a  Dobby...  Dobby  servirá  a la familia  hasta  el día que muera, señorita. Holly**

— no siempre — dijo Holly sonriendo   
— por que lo dices — preguntar su papa   
— ya te enteraras papa — sonrió Holly

 **lo  miró fijamente. —Y  yo  que  me  consideraba  desgraciada por tener que  pasar otras  cuatro semanas aquí  —dijo—. Lo  que  me  cuenta  hace  que los** **Dursley** **parezcan incluso  humanos.**   
— bueno aunque mi familia cambio — dijo scor a Al quien se sentó con ellos para bromear

**¿Y  nadie puede ayudarle?  ¿Puedo hacer algo? Casi al  instante,  Holly   deseó  no  haber dicho  nada. Dobby  se  deshizo  de nuevo en gemidos  de  gratitud. —Por favor —susurró Holly desesperado—, por  favor, no  haga  ruido.  Si los** **Dursley** **le  oyen,  si  se enteran  de  que  está  usted  aquí...**

— si esa morza se  se atrave te lo mato — dijo Lily   
— yo también  lo hare dijo James

 **—Holly Potter  pregunta si  puede  ayudar  a Dobby... Dobby  estaba  al  tanto de  su  grandeza, señorita,  pero  no  conocía  su  bondad... Holly, consciente de  que se estaba** **ruborizando** **,**   
—  se nota que tiene él corazón de lily   — dijo Remus   
— oye yo también tengo buen corazón— dijo James   
— y no lo negamos amor — dijo Lily   
— mama siempre sera asi — dijo Hanna  
—a pero has la enojar y sabras lo que es bueno — se estremece Al

 **dijo: —Sea  lo  que  fuere lo que ha oído  sobre mi  grandeza, no son más  que mentiras. Ni siquiera soy  la  primero  de la  clase  en  Hogwarts,  es  Hermione, ella... Pero  se  detuvo enseguida, porque le dolía pensar  en  Hermione. —Holly Potter  es  humilde  y  modesta —dijo  Dobby,  respetuoso.**  

— pero si eres noble y no ves las riqueza ni la sangre — dijo Fred   
— y claro que eres inteligente — dijo Hermione   
— la modesto es una gran virtud — dijo Sirius

**Le resplandecían los  ojos grandes  y  redondos—.  Holly  Potter  no  habla de  su triunfo  sobre  El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. —¿Voldemort? —preguntó Holly. Dobby  se tapó los  oídos con las manos y  gimió: —¡Señorita,  no  pronuncie  ese  nombre!  ¡No pronuncie ese  nombre! —¡Perdón!  —se  apresuró  a decir—. Sé  de  muchísima  gente a  la que no  le gusta que  se  diga...,  mi  amigo Ron...**

**Se  detuvo.  También era  doloroso pensar en Ron**.   
—  claro y que ami me muerda un perro —dijo Fred   
— ya no seas celoso ron es mi mejor amigo — dijo Holly   
— no mas por eso no lo mato — dijo Fred   
— frederik — dijo  Holly   
— ya ya sabes que soy celoso — dijo Fred a Holly 

 

**Dobby  se inclinó  hacia  Holly,  con  los ojos  tan abiertos como  faros. —Dobby  ha  oído  —dijo con voz  quebrada— que Holly  Potter  tuvo  un segundo  encuentro  con  el  Señor Tenebroso, hace sólo  unas semanas..., y  que Holly Potter escapó  nuevamente. Holly asintió con  la  cabeza,  y  a Dobby  se  le  llenaron  los ojos  de  lágrimas.**

 

— pobre Holly — dijo james   
— por que — dijo holly   
— por tener un elfo loco — dijo james   
— dobby no esta loco solo es diferente — dijo Holly 

 

**—¡Ay,  señorita!  —exclamó, frotándose la cara  con  una  punta  del  sucio almohadón que  llevaba puesto—. ¡Holly Potter  es  valiente  y  arrojada!  ¡Ha afrontado ya  muchos peligros!  Pero Dobby  ha venido  a proteger a Holly  Potter, a advertirle,  aunque más tarde tenga que** **pillarse** **las orejas  en  la  puerta  del horno, de que  Holly Potter  no  debe  regresar a Hogwarts.**   
— por que no debias o mierda dime que no es lo que pienso — dijo Sirius   
— si siri haci es — dijo Holly   
— en que año no estas en peligro — dijo james al saber también de que hablaban   
— en tercero — dijo Holly 

 

**Hubo un  silencio,  sólo  roto  por el  tintineo de  tenedores  y  cuchillos  que venía  del  piso  inferior,  y  el  distante  rumor  de  la  voz  de  tío  Vernon. —¿Qué-qué?  —** **tartamudeó** **Holly—. Pero  si  tengo que  regresar;  el  curso empieza  el  1  de  septiembre.  Eso es  lo único que me  ilusiona. Usted  no sabe  lo que  es vivir aquí.**  

 

— cambiaremos todo y no tendras que vivir con esa familia — dijo Lily   
— no te preocupes de todos modos no tenia pensado regresar — dijo Holly sonriendo   
— por que lo dices — dijo remus   
— ya te enteraras rem — dijo Holly ( matan a Holly y Fred si se enteran del matrimonio ) 

 

**Yo  no  pertenezco a esta  casa,  pertenezco  al  mundo de Hogwarts. —No,  no,  no  —chilló  Dobby,  sacudiendo  la cabeza  con tanta fuerza  que  se daba golpes  con las orejas—. Holly Potter debe  estar donde no** **peligre** **su seguridad.  Es  demasiado importante, demasiado  bueno, para  que  lo  perdamos. Si  Holly  Potter vuelve a Hogwarts,  estará  en  peligro  mortal.**

 

— Holly y su suerte — dijo Hermione   
— no solo es Holly si no también su familia — dijo scorpius 

 

**—¿Por qué? —preguntó Harriet  sorprendida. —Hay  una  conspiración,  Holly Potter.  Una conspiración  para  hacer que este año sucedan las cosas más terribles  en el  Colegio Hogwarts  de  Magia  — susurró  Dobby,  sintiendo  un  temblor repentino por todo  el  cuerpo**  
— que pasa con mi pequeña — dijo Lily   
— hay que leer mama — dijo Holly   
— Holly ambe — dijo la pequeña quien estaba en los brazos de Fred ( la pequeña Holly digamos que desde bebe tuvo buenos gustos )   
— es verdad yo también tengo hambre — dijeron Sirius james hanna y Albus Potter ademas de los Weasley   
— se acaba él capitulo y comemos — dijo dombuldore 

 

**—. Hace meses que  Dobby  lo  sabe, señorita. Holly Potter  no  debe  exponerse  al  peligro: ¡es demasiado  importante,  señorita! —¿Qué cosas  terribles?  —preguntó  inmediatamente Holly**

 

**—** solo cuidate Holly — dijo Lily   
— lo hice mama — dijo Holly 

 

**—. ¿Quién  las está tramando? Dobby  hizo  un  extraño  ruido ahogado y  acto  seguido  se  empezó  a  golpear la  cabeza furiosamente contra la  pared. —¡Está  bien!  —gritó  Holly,  sujetando al  elfo  del  brazo para detenerlo—.  No puede decirlo, lo comprendo.  Pero ¿por qué ha  venido  usted  a  avisarme?  —Un pensamiento  repentino  y  desagradable  lo sacudió—. ¡Un momento!  Esto no tiene  nada  que ver con  Vol...,  perdón, con Quien-usted-sabe, ¿verdad?  Basta con  que asiente o  niegue con la cabeza  —añadió apresuradamente,  porque Dobby  ya  se disponía a golpearse de nuevo contra la  pared. Dobby  movió  lentamente la cabeza  de lado a lado**  
scorpius bajo la cabeza él sabia de dobby su papá le hablo de él y se sentia avergonzado por su familia Albus lo abrazo para no se sintiera mal sabia que su familia se sentía mal por sus acciones del pasado 

 

—

 

mierda — dijo James 

  
**—No,  no  se trata de Aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado,  señor. Pero  Dobby  tenía los ojos  muy  abiertos y  parecía que trataba  de darle  una pista.  Holly,  sin  embargo,  estaba  completamente  desorientada.—Él no  tiene hermanos, ¿verdad?**  
— merlín nos libre — dijo Remus   
— no siempre los hermanos se parecen o los hijos — dijo hanna   
Pues su mejor amiga es Delphini y cuñada favorita ( chachan de quien será novia si adivinan les dedico que el capitulo y salen en la novela )

 **Dobby  negó con la  cabeza, con los  ojos más abiertos que  nunca. —Bueno, siendo así,  no puedo imaginar  quién  más  podría  provocar  que  en Hogwarts sucedieran cosas terribles —dijo Holly—. Quiero  decir  que,  además, allí está  Dumbledore. ¿Sabe usted  quién  es  Dumbledore?**   
— Holly todos conocemos a dombuldore — dijo sirius   
— no todos señor Sirius los hijos de mugles que apenas entran a este mundo saben — dijo Rose

 **Dobby  hizo  una inclinación con  la  cabeza. —Albus Dumbledore es  el  mejor director  que  ha  tenido  Hogwarts.  Dobby  lo sabe,  señor.  Dobby  ha oído que  los poderes  de  Dumbledore  rivalizan  con  los de  Aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.  Pero, señor —la  voz  de  Dobby  se  transformó en  un apresurado  susurro**  
— o me haran sonrojar — dijo dombuldore  
— pero no soy perfecto señorita Potter — dijo dombuldore  
— al igual que todos profesor la perfección no existe  — dijo Hanna

 **—, hay  poderes  que  Dumbledore  no...,  poderes que ningún mago  honesto... Y  antes de  que Harriet  pudiera  detenerlo,  Dobby  saltó  de  la  cama,  cogió  la lámpara  de  la  mesa  de  Holly  y  empezó a  golpearse  con ella en  la cabeza lanzando  unos alaridos  que  destrozaban  los  tímpanos. En  el  piso inferior se hizo  un  silencio  repentino. Dos  segundos  después, Holly, con el  corazón** **palpitándole** **frenéticamente,  oyó  que  tío Vernon  se acercaba, explicando en  voz alta: —¡Dudley  debe  de  haberse  dejado  otra vez  el televisor encendido, el  muy** **tunante** **! —¡Rápido!  ¡En  el  ropero!  —dijo Holly,**  

— al menos piensas rápido bien hecho Potter — dijo alastor  
— tu y tu suerte — dijo Fred abrazandola sin aplastar a la su pequeña

 **empujando  a  Dobby,  cerrando  la puerta y  echándose  en  la cama  en el  preciso  instante  en  que  giraba  el  pomo  de la  puerta. —¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —preguntó  tío  Vernon  rechinando  los dientes, su cara  espantosamente  cerca de  la  de Holly—. Acabas de  arruinar  el final de  mi  chiste  sobre  el jugador japonés de  golf...**  

— si es él chiste que contó petunia aquella ves que bueno era muy grosero — dijo Lily   
— todo ellos es vulgar amor — dijo James

 **¡Un ruido más,  y** **desearás** **no  haber nacido,  mocoso! Tío  Vernon  salió  de  la  habitación pisando  fuerte  con  sus pies  planos. Holly, temblando,**     
— o no lo dijo ese perro lo matare — dijo james   
— papa no quieres acabar en azcaban pero puedes hacerles bromas te recomiendo la 7 — dijo Holly con una sonrisa macabra que mas de uno se estremecio   
— llevare él bate Potter — dijo lily

 **abrió  la  puerta  del  armario  y  dejó  salir a  Dobby. —¿Se  da cuenta  de  lo que  es  vivir aquí?  —le  dijo—. ¿Ve  por  qué debo volver  a Hogwarts?  Es  el  único  lugar donde  tengo...,  bueno, donde  creo  que tengo amigos. —¿Amigos  que ni  siquiera  escriben  a  Holly   Potter?  —preguntó maliciosamente.**  
— como lo sabe un momento — dijo Remus   
— si haci es — dijo Holly  
— tienes amigos muy raros Holly— dijo remus

 **—Supongo  que habrán  estado... ¡Un  momento!  —dijo Holly, frunciendo  el entrecejo—. ¿Cómo  sabe  usted que  mis  amigos  no  me  han  escrito? Dobby  cambió  los pies de posición. —Holly  Potter  no debe  enfadarse con  Dobby.  Dobby  pensó que era lo mejor...**  
— pobre dobby Holly tiene él carácter de lily — dijo james   
— y que lo digas corni pobre Fred lo que le espera — dijo Sirius   
— oye — dijeron ambas mujeres

 **—¿Ha interceptado  usted mis cartas? —Dobby  las  tiene  aquí,  señorita —dijo el  elfo, y  escapando ágilmente  del alcance  de  Holly, extrajo  un  grueso fajo  de  sobres  del  almohadón  que  llevaba puesto.  Holly  pudo distinguir la esmerada  caligrafía  de Hermione, los irregulares trazos  de  Ron,  y  hasta  un  garabato  que  parecía  salido  de  la  mano de  Hagrid,**  
— Holly en eso te fijas — se quejaron sus amigos

**el  guardabosques  de  Hogwarts. Dobby,  inquieto, miró a Holly y  parpadeó. —Holly Potter  no  debe enfadarse...  Dobby  pensaba...  que si Holly  Potter creía que sus amigos la  habían olvidado...  Holly Potter no  querría volver  al colegio, señorita. Holly  no  escuchaba. Se  abalanzó  sobre las cartas, pero  Dobby  lo  esquivó.**

**—** nunca puedes atrapar a un elfo — dijo Sirius   
— ya lo se Sirius — dijo Holly

 **—Holly  Potter las tendrá,  señor,  si  le  da a Dobby  su  palabra de que no volverá a Hogwarts.  ¡Señorita ,es un riesgo que no debe afrontar!  ¡Dígame  que  no irá,  señorita! —¡Iré!  —dijo Holly enojada**  
— corre dobby que Holly enojada es peligroso — dijo Fred   
— no tengo mal carácter — dijo Holly   
— si claro — dijo sarcasmo Fred   
— mmm — dijo Holly enojada  
— ya no te enojes — dijo fred besándola

 **—.  ¡Déme las  cartas de  mis  amigos! —Entonces,  Holly Potter  no  le  deja a Dobby  otra  opción  —dijo apenado el elfo. Antes de que  Holly pudiera hacer  algún  movimiento, Dobby  se  había lanzado  como  una flecha  hacia  la puerta del dormitorio, la había abierto  y  había bajado  las escaleras corriendo.**   
— o mierda — dijeron los mereadores

 **Con  la  boca seca y  el  corazón en  un  puño,  Holly   salió  detrás  de  él, intentando  no hacer ruido. Saltó  los últimos seis  escalones, cayó  como  un  gato sobre la  alfombra del  recibidor**   
—  como lo hiciste — dejeron en el comedor   
— entrenamos con oliver — dejeron los que jugaron con el excapitan

 **y  buscó  a Dobby. Del comedor venía  la voz  de tío  Vernon  que  decía: —...  señor** **Mason** **,  cuéntele  a Petunia aquella divertida  anécdota de  los fontaneros americanos,  se muere de ganas de oírla...**  
— claro como esa mujer estaba chistosa— dijeron canuto y cornamenta

**Holly  cruzó  el  vestíbulo, y  al  llegar a la cocina,  sintió  que  se  le  venía  el mundo encima. El  pudín magistral de  tía Petunia,  el  montículo  de  nata  y  violetas  de  azúcar, flotaba  cerca  del  techo. Dobby  estaba  en  cuclillas sobre  el  armario que  había en  un  rincón.**

**—No —rogó Holly con voz  fina —.  Se  lo  ruego...,  me  matarán..  . —Holly  Potter debe prometer  que no irá  al  colegio.**  
— inteligente el elfo un pacto inquebrantable — responde Remus

 **—Dobby..., por  favor... —Dígalo, señorita... —¡No  puedo! —Entonces Dobby  tendrá que  hacerlo,  señor, por el bien de  Holly  Potter. El  pudín cayó  al  suelo  con un estrépito capaz  de  provocar  un  infarto.  El plato se hizo  añicos y  la  nata  salpicó ventanas  y  paredes.  Dando  un  chasquido como  el  de un látigo, Dobby  desapareció. Del comedor llegaron  unos alaridos y  tío Vernon  entró de** **sopetón** **en  la cocina  y  halló  a  Holly  paralizada  por el  susto y  cubierto de la  cabeza  a los pies con  los restos del pudín de  tía Petunia.**  
— si ese imbécil te hace algo lo mato — dijo Fred   
— yo te ayudo hermano — dijo George

 **Al  principio  le  pareció  que  tío  Vernon  aún podría disimular el  desastre («** **nuestrap** **sobrina,  ya  ven...,  está  muy  mal...,  se altera  al  ver  a desconocidos, así que la  tenemos  en el  piso  de arriba...»).**  
— el único trastornado es usted cerdo — dijo Hanna   
— los lastimaron — dijo Lily

 **Llevó a  los  impresionados** **Mason** **de  nuevo al  comedor, prometió a  Holly  que, en  cuanto  se  fueran,  lo** **desollaría** **vivo,  y  le  puso  una  fregona  en  las manos.  Tía Petunia sacó helado  del congelador  y  Holly,  todavía  temblando, se  puso  a  fregar la  cocina.**  
— traerlos — dijo Lily enojada   
— pero abuela — dijo Albus   
— trearlos Albus Potter — dijo nuevamente Lily   
— ok abuela — dijo Albus y dijo un hechizo y las tres personas aparecieron en el comedor sorprendidos vernon comenzó a gritar   
— tu moustro que hiciste — grita la morza con patas   
— Lily pero como — dijo sorprendida la jirafa   
— magia petunia y ahora tu y yo aclaremos algo — dijo Lily  
— lily — no podia decir mas   
— Lily nada petunia era una niña mi hija si fuera al reves yo hubiera tratado bien a  dudley — dijo Lily

 **Tío  Vernon  podría haberlo  solucionado de  esta manera, si  no  hubiera  sido por la  lechuza. En  el  preciso  instante  en  que  tía Petunia estaba ofreciendo  a  sus invitados unos  bombones  de  menta,  una lechuza penetró por la  ventana del comedor, dejó caer  una carta sobre  la  cabeza  de  la señora** **Mason** **y  volvió  a  salir.  La señora** **Mason** **gritó  como  una histérica y  huyó  de la  casa exclamando algo sobre los locos. El  señor** **Mason** **se quedó sólo  lo  suficiente  para  explicarles  a los** **Dursley** **que  su mujer tenía pánico  a  los pájaros de cualquier tipo y  tamaño, y  para preguntarles si** **aquélla** **era  su  forma  de  gastar bromas.**  
— ya sabras tu lo que te hare vernon — dijo james   
— no te preocupes corni yo te ayudo — dijo lunático   
**Holly  estaba  en  la  cocina,  agarrado  a  la  fregona para  no  caerse,  cuando tío  Vernon  avanzó hacia ella con  un  destello demoníaco en sus ojos  diminutos. —¡Léela!  —dijo hecho  una  furia  y** **blandiendo** **la carta  que  había dejado  la lechuza**  
— tu le haces algo a mi hija parquidemo y sabras que es comer guayabas y que no haiga baño — dijo lily

 **—. ¡Vamos, léela! Holly  la  cogió.  No  se  trataba de ninguna felicitación por  su  cumpleaños. Estimado  Señorita Potter: Hemos recibido  la  información  de que un  hechizo** **levitatorio** **ha sido  usado  en  su  lugar  de  residencia  esta  misma noche  a  las  nueve  y doce minutos. Como  usted sabe,  a  los magos y brujas menores  de  edad no se  les permite realizar conjuros  fuera del  recinto escolar y reincidir en el  uso  de  la magia podría  acarrearle  la  expulsión  del colegio  (Decreto  para la  moderada  limitación  de  la  brujería  en menores de  edad, 1875,  artículo tercero). Asimismo  le  recordamos que  se  considera falta grave  realizar cualquier  actividad  mágica  que** **entrañe** **un  riesgo  de  ser advertida por miembros  de  la comunidad  no mágica  o** **muggles** **(Sección  decimotercera  de  la  Confederación Internacional  del Estatuto del  Secreto  de los Brujos). ¡Que disfrute  de  unas buenas  vacaciones!   Afectuosamente, Mafalda** **Hopkirk** **Departamento  Contra el  Uso Indebido de  la  Magia   Ministerio de  Magia**  
**— Holly y su suerte de perro — dijo seamus**  
**— y que lo digas — dijo deán**

 **Holly  levantó la  vista  de  la carta y  tragó saliva. —No  nos habías dicho que no se  te  permitía hacer magia fuera del colegio —dijo  tío  Vernon, con  una  chispa  de rabia en  los ojos—. Olvidaste mencionarlo...  Un  grave descuido,  me  atrevería a decir... Se  echaba  por  momentos encima  de  Holly como un  gran** **buldog** **, enseñando los  dientes.**  
— como este — dijo Sirius apareciendo a un buldog que hizo que mordiera a la morsa

 **—Bueno,  muchacha,  ¿sabes qué te  digo?  Te  voy  a encerrar...  Nunca regresarás  a  ese  colegio...  Nunca...  Y  si utilizas la magia para  escaparte, ¡te expulsarán! Y,  riéndose como  un  loco**  
— no se preocupe Holly no fue expulsada — dijo dombuldore

 **, lo arrastró escaleras  arriba. Tío  Vernon  fue  tan  duro  con  Holly como  había  prometido.**  
**A  la  mañana siguiente,  mandó  poner una  reja en  la  ventana  de su  dormitorio  e  hizo  una gatera en  la  puerta  para  pasarle tres  veces al  día una mísera  cantidad  de comida.**  
— era una niña estupido — dijo Remus tratando de controlar a lunático   
— comida poca comida era una niña en desarrollo — dijo Molly enojada

 **Sólo  la dejaban salir  por la mañana  y  por  la  noche  para  ir  al  baño. Aparte  de  eso,  permanecía  encerrada en su habitación  las veinticuatro horas del día.**  
— te matare dursley — dijo james   
— no lo haras sin mi ayuda — dijo Remus

 **Al  cabo  de  tres  días,  no había indicios  de  que  los** **Dursley** **se hubieran  apiadado de  ella,  y  Holly  no  encontraba  la  manera  de  escapar de  su situación.  Pasaba  el tiempo  tumbada en  la  cama,  viendo ponerse  el  sol  tras la  reja  de  la ventana  y preguntándose entristecida qué  sería  de  ella. ¿De qué le serviría  utilizar  sus  poderes mágicos para  escapar de  la habitación,  si  luego  la  expulsaban  de  Hogwarts  por hacerlo?  Por otro lado,  la vida  en** **Privet** **Drive** **nunca  había sido  tan penosa.**  
— y no tenia por que — dijo lily mirando mal a su hermana quien se encontraba privada junto con el cerdo

 **Ahora  que  los** **Dursley** **sabían  que no  se  iban  a  despertar  por  la  mañana  convertidos  en  murciélagos, había  perdido  su  única  defensa.  Tal  vez  Dobby  la había  salvado  de los horribles  sucesos que  tendrían  lugar en  Hogwarts,  pero  tal  como  estaban  las cosas  lo  mas probable era que  muriese  de  inanición**  
— o vernon te matare — dijo Fred colérico   
— y tu quien eres — dijo burlon vernon   
— él futuro padre de sus hijos como ves morsa  — dijo Fred

 **Se  abrió  la gatera  y  apareció la mano  de  tía Petunia,  que  introdujo en  la habitación  un  cuenco de  sopa  de  lata. Holly, a quien las  tripas le dolían de hambre, saltó  de  la cama  y  se  abalanzó sobre el  cuenco. La  sopa  estaba completamente  fría,  pero  se  bebió  la  mitad  de un  trago. Luego  se fue  hasta la jaula de  Hedwig  y  le puso en  el comedero  vacío los trozos de  verdura embebidos  del  caldo  que  quedaban  en  el  fondo  del cuenco.**  
La gente en el comedor estaba sorprendida su heroína tratada peor que un elfo domestico y aun asi compatia su sopa   
— fria  tu asquerosa mugles era una niña tu sobrina y que haces tratarla mal — dijo Molly enojada   
— golpeala mama — dijeron los Weasley   
— o no lo hare pero creme que lo hubiera hecho — dijo Molly   
— yo lo hare molly — dijo con enojo Lily

 **La  lechuza  erizó las  plumas  y  lo miró  con expresión de  asco intenso. —No debes despreciarlo,  es todo lo  que tenemos —dijo Holly  con  tristeza. Volvió a  dejar  el cuenco vacío  en el  suelo, junto  a la  gatera, y  se  echó  otra vez  en  la  cama,  casi con más hambre  que la  que tenía  antes de tomarse la sopa. Suponiendo  que siguiera viva**  
— ya no regresaras a esa casa amor — dijo fred mirando mal a la familia de animales   
los Dursley no decian nada una por que estaban atemorizados dos el perro seguia mordiendo a vernon

 **cuatro semanas más  tarde,  ¿qué sucedería si  no  se  presentaba  en  Hogwarts?  ¿Enviarían  a alguien a  averiguar por qué  no había vuelto?  ¿Podrían  conseguir que  los** **Dursley** **lo  dejaran ir? La  habitación  estaba cada  vez  más oscura. Exhausta,  con  las  tripas** **rugiéndole** **y  el cerebro  dando  vueltas  a aquellas preguntas  sin  respuesta, Holly  concilió un sueño agitado. Soñó  que  lo  exhibían  en un zoo,  dentro  de  una  jaula  con un letrero  que decía  «bruja menor  de  edad».  Por entre los barrotes,  la  gente lo miraba con ojos  asombrados  mientras  ella  yacía, débil y  hambrienta, sobre un** **jergón** **. Entre la  multitud  veía el  rostro de  Dobby  y  le  pedía  ayuda  a voces, pero  Dobby  se excusaba diciendo:  «Holly   Potter  está  segura en  este  lugar, señorita»,  y desaparecía.  Luego  llegaban los** **Dursley** **,  y  Dudley** **repiqueteaba** **los barrotes de  la  jaula, riéndose  de  ella.**  
— como haci — dijo james trasformando una caja en una prisión y metiendo a vernon con un moton de avispas Su esposa e hijo gritaban hasta que hanna se harto y los hizo callarse y sentarse en silencio y nadie la regaño

 **—¡Para!  —dijo Holly,  sintiendo el  golpeteo en  su  dolorida  cabeza—. Déjame  en  paz... Basta ya...,  estoy  intentando dormir... Abrió  los  ojos. La luz  de la luna  brillaba  por  entre  los barrotes  de  la ventana. Y  alguien, con los ojos muy  abiertos, lo  miraba  tras la  reja:  alguien  con la  cara llena  de pecas, y él pelo cobrizo  y  la  nariz  larga. Ron Weasley  estaba afuera  en  la ventana**  
— por eso pelirrojo eres él mejor amigo de mi hija — dijo james abrazando a ron   
— quien lee — ofreció el profesor de encantos   
— yo pidio Remus  
**Nota del capitulo**  
Espero les guste este capitulo entraron los dursley que mas le haran a esa familia descubre en el siguiente capitulo porcierto quieren que aparezca delphini pero aclaró ella no es mala o bueno dentro del contexto no lo es   
Segunda cosa dentro de un capitulo mas haré el especial de la boda haci que atentas   
Hasta la próxima


	24. Capitulo 3

Después de comer  y que Lily y los mereadores le diera su merecido a los dursley (después hare como se vengan )

La Madriguera — leyó Remus   
— por fin saldrás de esa casa — dijo Albus

—¡Ron!  —exclamó Holly, encaramándose  a  la  ventana y  abriéndola  para poder hablar  con  él  a través de la  reja—.  Ron, ¿cómo has logrado...? ¿Qué...? Holly se  quedó boquiabierta al darse cuenta de lo  que veía. Ron  sacaba  la cabeza  por  la  ventanilla trasera de  un  viejo  coche de  color  azul  turquesa  que estaba  detenido  ¡ni  más ni  menos que en  el  aire!  Sonriendo  a  Holly  
— eso es genial — dijo james   
— un buen amigo tienes cachorra — dijo Sirius

desde  los asientos  delanteros,  estaban  Fred y  George, los hermanos  gemelos de Ron,   
— que horror se gemelo de ron — dijo George  
— te imaginas ewww — siguio Fred estremeciendo   
— ya basta ustedes dos — dijo Holly   
— pero Holly — se quejaron ambos 

que eran mayores que  él. —¿Todo bien,  Holly? —¿Qué  ha  pasado? —preguntó Ron—. ¿Por  qué no  has contestado  a mis cartas?  Te  he  pedido  unas  doce  veces  que vinieras a mi  casa a pasar  unos días, y  luego mi  padre vino  un  día diciendo que te habían enviado un apercibimiento  oficial  por utilizar la magia delante de  los  muggles.   
— fue dobby — dice Albus  
— si ya se — dice ron 

—No fui  yo.  Pero ¿cómo se enteró? —Trabaja en  el  Ministerio  —contestó  Ron—. Sabes que  no  podemos  hacer ningún  conjuro fuera del colegio.   
— tiene gracia que tu se lo digas — dicen james y Albus burlones 

—¡Tiene  gracia  que  tú me  lo  digas!  —repuso Holly,  echando un  vistazo  al coche flotante. —¡Esto no cuenta!  —explicó  Ron—. Sólo  lo  hemos  cogido  prestado.  Es  de mi  padre,  nosotros no  lo  hemos encantado.    
— arthur ya ni se por que te digo — dijo Molly

Pero hacer magia delante de  esos muggles  con  los que vives... —No  he  sido  yo, ya  te  lo  he  dicho...,  pero  es  demasiado  largo  para explicarlo  ahora. Mira, puedes decir en Hogwarts  que los Dursley  me  tienen encerrado  y  que no  podré volver al colegio,  y  está  claro  que  no  puedo  utilizar  la magia para  escapar  de  aquí,  porque el  ministro pensaría que es la  segunda  vez que utilizo  conjuros en tres días,  de  forma que...   
— no digas tonterias te van a sacar — dijo james   
— y siempre ire para poner en su lugar a esos mugles — dijo Hagrid 

—Deja de  decir tonterías  —dijo Ron—. Hemos venido para llevarte  a  casa con nosotros.

—Pero  tampoco  vosotros  podéis utilizar  la  magia  para  sacarme... —No  la necesitamos —repuso Ron, señalando con  la cabeza  hacia  los asientos delanteros  y  sonriendo—.  Recuerda a quién he  traído  conmigo. 

— y se los agradezco tanto chicos — dijo Lily 

—Ata esto a la reja  —dijo Fred, arrojándole un cabo  de cuerda. —Si  los  Dursley  se  despiertan,  me  matan —comentó Holly, atando la soga a uno de los barrotes.  Fred  aceleró  el  coche. —No te preocupes —dijo Fred  
— eso es amor — dice hanna sonriendo 

— y  apártate. Holly se  retiró al fondo de  la  habitación,  donde estaba  Hedwig, que  parecía haber comprendido  que la situación  era delicada  y  se  mantenía  inmóvil  y  en silencio.  El  coche aceleró  más y  más,  y  de pronto, con un  sonoro  crujido,  la  reja se  desprendió  limpiamente de la  ventana mientras el coche  salía volando hacia el  cielo.   
— ya casi cachorra — dijo james   
— tus cosas Holly — dijo lily 

Holly  corrió a  la  ventana y  vio que  la  reja  había  quedado  colgando  a sólo  un  metro  del  suelo.  Entonces  Ron  fue recogiendo la cuerda hasta  que tuvo la  reja dentro del coche.  Holly  escuchó  preocupada,  pero  no  oyó  ningún  sonido que proviniera  del dormitorio de  los Dursley.   
— ya casi — dijo deán   
— vamos chicos — dijo seamus 

Después  de  que Ron  dejara  la  reja  en  el  asiento  trasero,  a su  lado, Fred dio marcha  atrás para acercarse tanto  como  pudo a la ventana de Holly. —Entra —dijo Ron. —Pero  todas mis cosas de Hogwarts...  Mi  varita  mágica, mi  escoba...   
— esos miserable — dijo james señalando a los dursley quienes hanna hechizo 

—¿Dónde están? —Guardadas bajo  llave  en  la alacena de  debajo  de  las escaleras. Y  yo  no puedo salir de la  habitación. —No  te  preocupes —dijo George desde  el asiento  del  acompañante—. Quítate  de  ahí, Holly. Fred y  George  entraron  en la  habitación  de  Holly  trepando con cuidado  por la  ventana. «Hay  que  reconocer que lo  hacen muy  bien»  
— no solo eso hice bien — dijo Fred señalando a sus hijos   
— lo se somos perfectos — dicen hanna con arrogancia 

, pensó  Holly cuando  George se sacó  del bolsillo una  horquilla  del pelo para  forzar  la  cerradura. —Muchos  magos  creen que  es  una pérdida de tiempo  aprender  estos trucos  muggles  —observó Fred  
— o yo se hacer eso — dijo lily   
— que lily eres genial — dijo james besando a Lily 

—,  pero nosotros opinamos que  vale la  pena adquirir estas habilidades,  aunque  sean  un  poco  lentas.  
— y creme lo son — dijeron los hijos de mugles 

Se  oyó un  ligero «clic» y  la  puerta se abrió. —Bueno,  nosotros  bajaremos  a  buscar tus cosas. Recoge  todo lo  que necesites  de  tu  habitación  y  ve dándoselo  a Ron por la ventana  —susurró George.

—Tened  cuidado con el  último  escalón, porque cruje  —les  susurró Holly mientras los gemelos se internaban en la  oscuridad. Harriet  fue cogiendo sus cosas  de  la  habitación  y  se  las pasaba  a  Ron  a través de la  ventana.  Luego  ayudó  a Fred  y  a  George  a  subir el  baúl  por las escaleras.   
— vamos chicos rápido — dijeron en él comedor 

Oyó  toser  al  tío Vernon. Una  vez  en  el  rellano,  llevaron  el  baúl  a través  de  la  habitación  de  Holly hasta  la  ventana abierta. Fred pasó al  coche para ayudar a Ron a subir el  baúl, mientras Holly y  George  lo empujaban desde la habitación. Centímetro a centímetro, el baúl fue deslizándose  por  la  ventana. Tío  Vernon  volvió  a  toser. —Un poco más  —dijo jadeando Fred, que desde  el coche tiraba  del  baúl—, empujad con fuerza... Holly  y  George empujaron  con los hombros, y  el  baúl  terminó  de  pasar  de la  ventana  al  asiento  trasero  del  coche. —Estupendo, vámonos —dijo George  en  voz  baja. Pero  al  subir  al alféizar  de la  ventana, Holly  oyó  un potente chillido  detrás de  ella,   
— se te olvidaba hedwig — regaño Hermione a Holly   
— ee si — dijo sonrojada 

seguido  por la  atronadora voz  de tío  Vernon. —¡ESA MALDITA  LECHUZA! —¡Me  olvidaba de  Hedwig! Holly  cruzó  a toda  velocidad  la habitación al  tiempo  que  se encendía la  luz del rellano. Cogió la  jaula de  Hedwig,  volvió velozmente  a la  ventana,  y  se  la pasó a Ron.  Holly estaba  subiendo al  alféizar cuando tío Vernon aporreó  la puerta,  y  ésta se abrió  de par  en  par. Durante una  fracción  de  segundo, tío Vernon  se  quedó  inmóvil  en  la puerta;  luego soltó  un  mugido  como  el  de un  toro furioso y,  abalanzándose sobre Holly la   agarró por un tobillo.   
— como tu asquerosa morsa levicurpus — apunto Sirius a vernon   
— Sirius espera — dijo Lily al ver a la morsa colgado de un tobillo   
— que lily o si claro todo tuyo — al ver a la pelirroja 

Ron,  Fred  y  George  lo  asieron  a  su vez  por  los brazos,  y  tiraban de  ella todo lo  que  podían. —¡Petunia!  —bramó  tío Vernon—.  ¡Se  escapa!  ¡SE ESCAPA! Pero  los Weasley  tiraron con más fuerza, y  el  tío  Vernon  tuvo  que  soltar  la pierna de  Holly.    
— o claro que lo hace — dijeron en el comedor 

Tan pronto como  ésta se encontró  dentro  del coche y  hubo cerrado la puerta con un  portazo,  gritó Ron: —¡Fred, aprieta  el  acelerador! Y  el  coche  salió  disparado  en dirección  a la  luna.  Holly  no podía creérselo: estaba  libre.   
— y ahora lo seguiras siendo — susurro Fred a su esposa   
— crees que se enteren que me enmasipe — dijo Holly 

Bajó  la  ventanilla y,  con el  aire  azotándole  los cabellos, volvió  la vista para  ver  alejarse los  tejados  de  Privet Drive.  Tío  Vernon,  tía  Petunia  
Dudley estaban asomados a la ventana de Holly, alucinados. —¡Hasta el próximo verano!  —gritó Holly. Los Weasley se rieron a carcajadas, y Holly se recostó en el asiento, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.   
— ya no regresaras a esa casa — dijo Hermione aunque se enojo con los chicos los apoyo  

—Suelta a  Hedwig  —dijo a Ron—  y que nos siga volando. Lleva un montón de tiempo sin poder estirar las alas. George le pasó la horquilla a Ron y, en un instante,  Hedwig  salía alborozada por la ventanilla   
— saben hacerlo — dijo alguien   
— por su puesto — dijeron los Weasley y Hermione y Holly Albus hanna Teddy rose y scorpius 

y se quedaba planeando al lado del coche, como un fantasma. —Entonces, Holly, ¿por qué...?  —preguntó Ron impaciente—. ¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido? Holly les explicó lo de Dobby, la advertencia que le había hecho y el desastre del pudín de violetas.   
— que no le cuentas — dijo alice   
— es mi amigo sabe todo de mi — dijo Holly 

Cuando terminó, hubo un silencio prolongado. —Muy sospechoso  —dijo finalmente Fred. —Me huele mal  —corroboré George  
— su habitación — dijo Ginny   
— oye — dijeron ambos 

—. ¿Así que ni siquiera te dijo quién estaba detrás de todo? —Creo que no podía  —dijo Holly—, ya os he dicho que cada vez que estaba a punto de irse de la lengua, empezaba a  darse golpes contra la pared. Vio que Fred y George se miraban.   
— siempre hacen eso — dijo bill a sus hermanos gemelos   
— pero ahora ya sabemos distinguirlos — dijo Charly   
— es verdad — dijo arthur 

—¿Creéis que me estaba mintiendo?  —preguntó Holly Bueno  —repuso Fred—, tengamos en cuenta que los elfos domésticos tienen mucho poder mágico, pero normalmente no lo pueden utilizar sin el permiso de sus amos.   
— eso es imnomano — dijo Hermione   
—y que lo digas — dijo Holly 

Me da la impresión de que enviaron al viejo Dobby para impedirte que regresaras a Hogwarts. Una especie de broma. ¿Hay alguien en el colegio que tenga algo contra ti?   
— uy yo tengo a mi sospechocho — dijo Astoria señalando a Draco   
— se nota que me amas — dijo Draco   
— no se que me diste en él futuro — dijo Astoria   
— nada mama te lo aseguro — dijo scor 

—Sí  —respondieron Ron y Holly al unísono. —Draco Malfoy —dijo Holly—.  Me odia. —¿Draco Malfoy?  —dijo George, volviéndose—. ¿No es el hijo de Lucius Malfoy?   
— pues si se parecen — dijo narcisa mirando a su esposo y su hijo Y nieto todos se parecen 

—Supongo que sí, porque no es un apellido muy común  —contestó Holly—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?   
  y padre piensa que él pertenecía al círculo  más  próximo  a  Quien-tú-sabes.   
Él mencionado trago duro al notar las miradas 

Holly  ya  había  oído  estos rumores sobre la  familia de  Malfoy,  y  no  le habían sorprendido en absoluto.  En  comparación  con  Malfoy,  Dudley  Dursley era  un  muchacho  bondadoso, amable y  sensible.   
— ni tanto — dijo scorpius   
— lo lamento scorpius se nota que tienes él careacter de Astoria — dijo Holly   
— gracias — dijo él rubio 

—No sé si  los Malfoy  poseerán un  elfo  —dijo Holly. —Bueno, sea quien  sea, tiene que  tratarse  de  una  familia  de  magos  de larga tradición, y  tienen que ser ricos   
— nosotros lo somos pero no tenemos elfos a tu madre le encanta hacerlo a lo mugle — menciona james 

—observó  Fred. —Sí,  mamá  siempre está diciendo que querría  tener  un  elfo  doméstico  que le  planchase  la ropa  —dijo George  
Hermione la miro mal 

—. Pero lo  único que  tenemos  es  un  espíritu asqueroso y  malvado  en  el ático, y  el  jardín  lleno  de  gnomos.    
— no james no tendre eso en mi casa — dijo lily al ver a su esposo sonriendo 

Los  elfos domésticos están  en grandes casas solariegas y  en  castillos y  lugares  así,  y  no en  casas como  la nuestra. Holly estaba callada.   
— y no lo necesitamos — dijo Molly 

A  juzgar por el hecho  de  que  Draco  Malfoy  tenía normalmente la mejor de  lo  mejor, su familia  debía  de  estar  forrada  de  oro mágico. Podía imaginárselo  dándose  aires en  una gran  mansión.   
— no hacen eso pero seria genial — dijo Draco   
— Draco papa — dijeron su futura esposa y su hijo 

También parecía  encajar  con  el  tipo de cosas  que  Malfoy  podría  hacer,  el  enviar  a  un criado para que  impidiera que  Holly volviese  a  Hogwarts. ¿Había sido  un estúpido  al  dar  crédito  a  Dobby?   
— si claro como eres tan importante cara rajada — dijo Draco 

—De  cualquier manera,  estoy  muy  contento de  que  hayamos podido rescatarte       —dijo Ron—. Me  estaba  preocupando que no  respondieras a  mis cartas. Al  principio  le  echaba  la  culpa  a  Errol...   
— quien es errol — pregunta james 

—¿Quién es  Errol? —Nuestra lechuza  macho. Pero  está viejo. No  sería  la  primera  vez  que  le da  un  colapso al hacer  una entrega.  Así que  intenté  pedirle  a  Percy  que  me prestara a  Hermes... —¿Quién? —La  lechuza  que  nuestros  padres  compraron a  Percy  cuando  lo nombraron  prefecto —dijo Fred desde  el asiento delantero.   
— pobre errol me encantaba esa lechuza — dijo Hanna 

—Pero  Percy  no me la  quiso  dejar —añadió Ron—. Dijo que la  necesitaba él. —Este  verano,  Percy  se  está  comportando de forma muy  rara —dijo George,  frunciendo  el  entrecejo  
— novia — dijeron los molestones   
— no seas envidioso percy — dijo bill tratando de no ver a su hermano    
— bill tiene razón — dijo Molly

—.  Ha  estado enviando  montones de cartas y pasando  muchísimo tiempo  encerrado  en  su habitación...  No  puede  uno estar todo  el  día  sacando brillo  a la insignia  de prefecto.    
— perfecto imperfecto — dijeron los gemelos   
— necesitas sexo — Sirius responde   
— señor Black — dijo mcgonagall   
— el señor black tienes razón muchacho necesitas una buena mamada — dijo una chica de 4 grinffydor  
— señorita camila — regañan a la chica   
— lo lamento profesora — dijo la chica   
— esa chica es genial — dijo Sirius   
— lo es un tanto loca pero es divertida — dijo Ginny a su compañera rara 

Te estás desviando  hacia  el oeste,  Fred —añadió,  señalando  un  indicador en el  salpicadero.  Fred  giró el volante. —¿Vuestro padre  sabe  que  os habéis llevado  el coche?  —preguntó  Holly, adivinando  la  respuesta.  
— si ya sabes para que preguntas — dijo ron   
— para convencerme _ dijo Holly 

—Esto..., no  —contestó  Ron—, esta noche  tenía que trabajar.  Espero  que podamos  dejarlo en  el  garaje sin  que nuestra madre  se  dé  cuenta  de  que  nos  lo hemos llevado. —¿Qué hace  vuestro  padre  en  el Ministerio de  Magia? —Trabaja en  el  departamento más aburrido  —contestó  Ron  
— no es aburrido — dijo Arturo   
— y no lo es solo que preferimos otros — dijo Ron 

—:  el Departamento  Contra el  Uso Incorrecto de los  Objetos  Muggles. —¿El  qué? —Se trata de  cosas que han sido  fabricadas por los  muggles  pero que alguien las encanta,  y  que  terminan de nuevo  en  una  casa  o  una tienda muggle. Por ejemplo,  el  año pasado  murió  una  bruja  vieja,  y  vendieron  su  juego de  té a un  anticuario.  Una  mujer  muggle  lo  compró, se lo llevó a su casa e intentó  servir  el té a sus amigos. Fue una pesadilla.  Nuestro  padre  tuvo que trabajar  horas  extras  durante  varías  semanas. —¿Qué ocurrió? —Pues que la  tetera  se  volvió  loca  y  arrojó  un  chorro  de  té  hirviendo  por toda  la  sala,  y  un  hombre  terminó  en  el  hospital  con las  tenacillas  para  coger los terrones de  azúcar aferradas a  la nariz.  Nuestro padre estaba  desesperado, en  el departamento solamente están  él  y  un viejo  brujo llamado Perkins, y tuvieron  que hacer  encantamientos para  borrarles la memoria  y  otros trucos para  que  no  se  acordaran  de  nada. —Pero  vuestro padre...,  este coche... Fred se rió. —Sí,  le  vuelve  loco  todo lo  que tiene que  ver  con  los  muggles, tenemos  el cobertizo lleno  de  chismes  muggles. Los coge, los hechiza  y  los  vuelve  a  poner en  su sitio. Si  viniera a inspeccionar a casa, tendría que arrestarse  a  sí  mismo.   
— eso seria genial — dijo james   
— pobre Molly — dijo Lily 

A  nuestra  madre la saca  de  quicio. —Ahí está  la  carretera principal  —dijo  George,  mirando  hacia  abajo  a través del  parabrisas—.  Llegaremos dentro  de  diez  minutos...  Menos mal, porque se está haciendo  de  día. Un  tenue  resplandor sonrosado  aparecía  en  el horizonte,  al  este. Fred  dejó  que el  coche fuera perdiendo  altura,  y  Holly  vio  a  la  escasa  luz del amanecer el mosaico que formaban los campos  y  los  grupos  de  árboles.   
— woo debe ser hermoso — dijeron las chicas   
— y que lo digas — dijo ginny 

—Vivimos un  poco apartados del pueblo  —explicó George—. En  Ottery Saint Catchpole. El  coche  volador descendía más  y  más. Entre los árboles  destellaba  ya  el borde de un  sol rojo  y  brillante. —¡Aterrizamos!  —exclamó Fred  cuando, con  una  ligera  sacudida,  tomaron   
contacto  con  el  suelo.  Aterrizaron  junto  a  un  garaje  en  ruinas  en  un  pequeño corral, y  Holly   vio  por vez  primera  la  casa  de  Ron. Parecía  como  si  en  otro  tiempo  hubiera  sido  una  gran  pocilga  de  piedra, pero  aquí  y  allá  habían ido  añadiendo tantas habitaciones que ahora la casa tenía varios pisos de  altura y  estaba  tan  torcida  que  parecía  sostenerse  en  pie por  arte  de  magia, y  Holly  sospechó  que  así  era probablemente.  Cuatro o cinco chimeneas  coronaban  el tejado. Cerca  de  la entrada, clavado en  el suelo, había un  letrero  torcido  que  decía «La Madriguera». 

los que conocían la casa aplaudieron era un lugar calido 

En  torno  a  la puerta principal había un  revoltijo de  botas de  goma  y  un  caldero muy  oxidado.  Varias  gallinas gordas de color marrón  picoteaban a sus anchas por  el  corral. —No es  gran  cosa. —Es una  maravilla —repuso Holly, contenta,  acordándose de  Privet  Drive. Salieron  del coche. 

— la mejor casa que estado — dijo Hermione y Holly 

—Ahora  tenemos que  subir  las  escaleras sin hacer el  menor  ruido  — advirtió Fred—,  y  esperar a  que mamá  nos llame  para el  desayuno. Entonces tú, Ron,  bajarás las escaleras dando  saltos y  diciendo:  «¡Mamá,  mira  quién  ha llegado  esta  noche!» Ella  se pondrá muy  contenta,  y  nadie  tendrá  que  saber que  hemos  cogido  el  coche.  
— no funciónara — dijo james   
— nosotros lo hicimos cuando canuto se escapo y mama nos regaño solo que esta ves a canuto no lo regañaron — dijo james

—Bien —dijo Ron—.  Vamos,  Holly,  yo  duermo  en  el... De  repente,  Ron se puso  de un  color  verdoso  muy  feo  y  clavó  los  ojos  en  la casa.  Los  otros tres se dieron  la vuelta. La  señora Weasley  iba  por  el corral espantando  a las gallinas, y  para tratarse  de  una  mujer  pequeña,  rolliza  y  de  rostro bondadoso, era  sorprendente lo  que podía  parecerse a un tigre de  enormes  colmillos. 

— yo la e visto peor — dijeron los hermanos mayores 

—¡Ah!  —musitó  Fred. —¡Dios mío!  —exclamó  George. La  señora  Weasley  se  paró delante de  ellos, con  las  manos en  las  caderas, y  paseó  la mirada  de  uno  a otro.  Llevaba  un delantal  estampado de  cuyo bolsillo sobresalía una varita mágica. —Así que...  —dijo. —Buenos  días, mamá  —saludó  George,  poniendo lo que  él  consideraba que era una  voz  alegre y  encantadora.   
— nunca funciona  — dijo Molly   
— y lo sabemos — dijo ron 

—¿Tenéis idea  de lo  preocupada que he  estado? —preguntó la  señora Weasley  en un  tono  aterrador. —Perdona, mamá,  pero  es  que, mira, teníamos que... Aunque  los tres  hijos de  la  señora  Weasley  eran  más  altos  que  su  madre,  
— al igual que con papa — dijo hanna   
— yo no le tengo miedo a tu madre — dijo Fred   
— no papa claro que no solo es respeto — dijo Albus con sarcasmo

se  amilanaron  cuando  descargó  su  ira  sobre  ellos. —¡Las  camas vacías!  ¡Ni una nota!  El  coche  no  estaba..., podíais  haber tenido  un  accidente...  Creía que me  volvía  loca, pero  no  os importa,  ¿verdad?... Nunca, en toda  mi  vida...  Ya  veréis cuando llegue a casa vuestro  padre,  un disgusto como  éste nunca me  lo  dieron  Bill,  ni Charlie,  ni  Percy...   
— mas bien tu nunca te enteraras — dijeron los tres mayores   
— que — dijo Molly  
— nada mama — continuaron los tres 

—Percy, el prefecto perfecto  —murmuró Fred. —¡PUES  PODRÍAS  SEGUIR  SU  EJEMPLO!  —gritó  la  señora  Weasley, dándole golpecitos en  el  pecho con el  dedo—. Podríais  haberos  matado  o podría  haberos  visto alguien,  y  vuestro padre  haberse quedado  sin trabajo  por vuestra  culpa... Les pareció  que la  reprimenda  duraba horas.    
— las de mama duran mas — dijeron los hermanos Potter   
— pero al final se rie — dice hanna recondando las reprimendas 

La  señora  Weasley enronqueció  de  tanto gritar  y  luego se  plantó delante  de  Holly, que retrocedió asustada.—Me alegro de  verte,  Holly, cielo —dijo—.  Pasa a desayunar. 

— ella nunca la regañas — se quejan los hijos 

La  señora  Weasley  se  encaminó  hacia  la  casa y  Holly  la  siguió,  después de  dirigir una  mirada  azorada a Ron, que  le  respondió  animándola con  un  gesto de  la  cabeza. La  cocina  era pequeña  y  todo  en ella  estaba  bastante apretujado.  En  el medio  había una  mesa de madera  que  se veía  muy  restregada,  con sillas alrededor.  Holly  se  sentó  tímidamente,  mirando  a todas partes. Era  la primera vez  que  estaba en  la  casa de  un  mago.   
— no Sirius no me acuerdo cuando era bebé — dijo al ver que Sirius iba a hablar 

El  reloj  de  la  pared  de  enfrente  sólo  tenía una manecilla  y  carecía  de números. En  el  borde  de  la  esfera había escritas cosas tales como  «Hora  del té»,  «Hora de dar de comer a las gallinas»  y  «Te  estás retrasando».    
— es mejor él de ahorita — dijo Molly   
— y como no si sabes donde estamos — dijo Fred 

Sobre  la repisa de  la chimenea había unos libros en  montones de tres,  libros  que  tenían títulos como  La  elaboración  de queso  mediante  la magia,  El  encantamiento  en la  repostería  o  Por  arte  de  magia: cómo  preparar un  banquete  en un  minuto. Y, a menos que Holly  hubiera  escuchado mal, la vieja  radio que había al  lado  del fregadero acababa  de  anunciar  que  a  continuación  emitirían  el  programa  «La hora de las brujas,  con la popular cantante  hechicera Celestina  Warbeck».   
— la mejor estacion — dijeron las personas mayores 

La  señora  Weasley  preparaba el  desayuno  sin  poner demasiada  atención en  lo  que  hacía,  y  en  el  rato que tardó  en  freír las  salchichas  echó  unas cuantas  miradas de  desaprobación  a sus hijos.  De  vez  en  cuando  murmuraba: «cómo  se  os  pudo  ocurrir»  o  «nunca  lo  hubiera  creído». —Tú no tienes la  culpa,  cielo  —aseguró a  Holly, echándole en el  plato ocho  o nueve  salchichas  
— nunca la tiene — dijo George  
— gracias molly has hecho lo que la perra de mi hermana debió hacer —  dijo Lily sin importar que mcgonagall la regaño por él lenguaje 

—. Arthur y  yo  también hemos estado muy preocupados por ti.  Anoche mismo  estuvimos comentando que  si Ron  seguía sin  tener noticias tuyas el  viernes, iríamos a buscarte para traerte  aquí.  Pero  — dijo mientras  le servía  tres huevos fritos— cualquiera  podría haberos  visto atravesar  medio  país volando  en  ese  coche  e  infringiendo la  ley.. Entonces,  como  si  fuera  lo  más natural, dio un  golpecito  con  la  varita

mágica en  el montón  de  platos sucios del fregadero,  y  éstos  comenzaron  a lavarse solos,  
— es por que lo es — dijo pansi   
— yo no sabia parquinson — dijo Holly 

  produciendo un suave  tintineo. —¡Estaba  nublado, mamá!  —dijo Fred. —¡No  hables  mientras comes!  —le  interrumpió  la señora Weasley. —¡La  estaban matando de  hambre, mamá!  —dijo George. —¡Cállate tú  también!  —atajó  la  señora  Weasley,  pero cuando  se  puso  a cortar unas rebanadas  de  pan para  Holly y  a untarlas  con mantequilla, la expresión  se  le  enterneció.   
— Molly no debes de ser tan mala con los niños — dijo arthur   
— pero arthur — dijo Molly   
—

En  aquel momento apareció  en  la  cocina  una personita  bajita  y  pelirroja, que llevaba puesto un largo camisón y  que, dando un grito,  se volvió  corriendo.  
— eso fue vergonzoso — dijo Ginny   
— lo siento por eso Holly — dijo Ginny   
—Es  Ginny  —dijo Ron a Holly en  voz  baja—, mi  hermana. Se  ha  pasado el  verano  hablando  de  ti.   
— gracias por eso ronald — dijo Ginny 

—Sí,  debe  de  estar  esperando  que le  firmes un  autógrafo, Holly  —dijo Fred  con  una  sonrisa y un guiñó ,  pero se dio cuenta de  que su madre  lo miraba  y  hundió la  vista en el plato  sin decir ni  una  palabra más.   
— mas bien era otro él que lo quería — dijo Ginny en venganza poniendo rojo  a su hermano   
— yo tengo algo mejor que eso — dijo él 

No  volvieron a hablar hasta que hubieron  terminado todo lo  que  tenían  en  el  plato, lo  que  les  llevó poquísimo  tiempo. —Estoy  que reviento  —dijo Fred,  bostezando  y  dejando  finalmente el cuchillo y  el  tenedor—.  Creo que me  iré a la cama  y..   
— ingenuo como si hicieran eso — dijo james   
— pobre me da lastima no la verdad no — dijo Sirius burlón 

—De  eso  nada  —interrumpió  la  señora Weasley—. Si  te  has pasado  toda la  noche  por ahí,  ha  sido  culpa tuya.  Así  que  ahora  vete  a  desgnomizar  el jardín,  que los gnomos se están  volviendo a desmadrar.   
Los Weasley del futuro se estremece al recordar que su abuela sigue haciendo eso con ellos 

—Pero,  mamá... —Y  vosotros  dos,  id  con  él —dijo ella, mirando  a Ron y  Fred—. Tú  sí puedes irte a la  cama,  cielo —dijo a  Holly  
— ella si puede pero uno no — dijo Albus   
— que tu también Albus — dijo Molly   
— lo siento abuela pero sigo siendo un bromista— dice él chico 

—. Tú  no  les pediste  que  te  llevaran volando  en  ese maldito coche. Pero  Holly,  que no tenía nada de sueño, dijo  con presteza: —Ayudaré a Ron,  nunca he presenciado  una desgnomización. —Eres  muy  amable, cielo, pero es un  trabajo aburrido  —dijo la  señora Weasley  
— no lo es — dijeron los Weasley y Holly   
— y los nogmos son buenos para la salud — dijo luna 

—.  Pero veamos  lo  que Lockhart dice  sobre el particular. Y cogió  un  pesado volumen de  la  repisa de la  chimenea.    
— espera ese idiota que siempre llevaba un espejo — dijo James   
— creo que si — dijo Holly   
— era un idiota — dijo Remus 

George se quejó. —Mamá,  ya  sabemos desgnomizar un jardín. Holly  echó  una  mirada a la  cubierta del  libro  de  la señora  Weasley. Llevaba escritas en  letras  doradas de  fantasía las palabras  «Gilderoy  Lockhart: Guía de  las plagas en  el  hogar».  Ocupaba casi  toda  la portada  una fotografía

de  un  mago  muy  guapo  de  pelo rubio ondulado  y  ojos  azules  y  vivarachos. 

Muchas chicas suspiraron mientras los chicos vomitaron 

Como  todas las fotografías en  el  mundo de  la  magia,  ésta  también se movía: el mago,  que  Holly supuso que  era  Gilderoy  Lockhart,  guiñó un  ojo a  todos con descaro. La señora Weasley  le  sonrió  abiertamente. —Es muy  bueno  —dijo ella—, conoce  al dedillo todas las  plagas  del  hogar, es un  libro estupendo... —A mamá  le  gusta —dijo Fred, en voz  baja pero bastante audible. —No  digas tonterías,  Fred  —dijo la  señora  Weasley,  ruborizándose  
él señor Weasley la miro con celos 

—.  Muy bien,  si  crees  que sabes más que  Lockhart,  ponte ya  a  ello;  pero  ¡ay  de  ti  si queda un  solo gnomo en  el  jardín cuando  yo  salga! Entre quejas y  bostezos,  los Weasley  salieron  arrastrando los pies, seguidos por Holly. El  jardín era grande  y  a  Holly le  pareció  que  era exactamente  como  tenía  que ser  un  jardín.  A  los  Dursley  no  les habría gustado; estaba  lleno  de  maleza  y  el césped  necesitaba  un  recorte,  pero  había  árboles de  tronco nudoso junto a los muros,  y  en  los arriates,  plantas exuberantes que Holly no  había visto nunca,  y  un gran  estanque de agua verde  lleno de ranas. —Los  muggles  también tienen  gnomos en  sus jardines, ¿sabes?  —dijo Holly  a Ron mientras  atravesaban el césped. 

— los nuestro son mejores — dijo camila ( no se olvide del nombre que es importante para la historia ) 

—Sí,  ya  he  visto esas cosas  que ellos  piensan  que  son  gnomos  —dijo  Ron, inclinándose  sobre  una mata  de  peonías—. Como  una especie  de  papás Noel gorditos con cañas de pescar... Se  oyó  el ruido de  un forcejeo, la  peonía  se  sacudió  y  Ron  se  levantó, diciendo en tono  grave: —Esto es un gnomo. —¡Suéltame!  ¡Suéltame!  —chillaba el gnomo. Desde luego,  no  se  parecía a  papá  Noel:  era  pequeño  y  de  piel  curtida,  con una cabeza  grande y  huesuda, parecida a  una  patata.  
— me encanta las comparaciones de Holly — dijo Sirius

Ron  lo  sujetó  con  el brazo estirado, mientras el  gnomo  le  daba  patadas  con  sus  fuertes  piececitos. Ron lo cogió por los  tobillos y  lo  puso cabeza  abajo. —Esto  es  lo  que  tienes que  hacer  —explicó.  Levantó  al  gnomo en lo alto («¡suéltame!», decía  éste) y  comenzó a voltearlo  como  si  fuera  un  lazo.  Viendo el  espanto  en  el  rostro de  Holly,  Ron  añadió—: No  les duele.  Pero  los  tienes que  dejar  muy  mareados para que  no  puedan  volver a encontrar su madriguera. Entonces  soltó  al gnomo  y  éste  salió  volando  por  el aire y  cayó  en  el campo que  había al otro lado del  seto,  a unos siete metros,  con un ruido sordo.   
— da pena tio ron — dijo Albus 

—¡De  pena!  —dijo Fred—. ¿Qué  te apuestas  a que lanzo  el  mío  más allá de  aquel  tocón?  
Holly  aprendió enseguida  que no  había que sentir  compasión  por los gnomos y  decidió  lanzar al  otro lado  del  seto  al  primer  gnomo que  capturase, pero  éste,  percibiendo su indecisión,  le  hundió  sus afiladísimos dientes en  un dedo, y  le  costó  mucho trabajo sacudírselo... —Caramba,  Holly..., eso habrán  sido casi veinte metros...   
— uy que dolor — dijo james   
— pero las mordidas tienen propiedades curativas — dijo luna   
— o entonces debo dejar que los nogmos me muerda genial — dijo Holly 

Pronto  el  aire se llenó  de  gnomos volando. —Ya ves que no  son  muy  listos  —observó George,  cogiendo  cinco  o  seis gnomos a la  vez—. En  cuanto  se  enteran  de  que  estamos  desgnomizando, salen  a curiosear.  Ya  deberían  haber aprendido  a quedarse  escondidos  en  su sitio. Al  poco rato vieron  que los  gnomos  que habían aterrizado  en  el campo, que eran  muchos, empezaban  a alejarse andando  en grupos, con  los  hombros caídos. —Volverán  —dijo Ron,  mientras contemplaban cómo  se  internaban los gnomos en el  seto  del  otro  lado  del  campo—. Les gusta  este  sitio... Papá  es demasiado blando  con ellos,  porque  piensa que son  divertidos...   
La señora Weasley miraba mal a su esposo mientras que él bajaba la cabeza 

En  aquel  momento se oyó la  puerta  principal de  la  casa. —¡Ya  ha llegado!  —dijo George—.  ¡Papá está en casa! Y fueron  corrieron  a  su  encuentro.   
James se imagino a Holly y otros dos niños haciendo eso 

El  señor Weasley  estaba sentado  en  una silla  de  la  cocina,  con  las  gafas quitadas y  los ojos cerrados.  Era  un  hombre  delgado, bastante  calvo, pero  el escaso pelo que  le  quedaba era  tan  rojo como  el  de  sus  hijos.  Llevaba  una larga túnica  verde polvorienta y  estropeada de viajar. —¡Qué  noche!  —farfulló, cogiendo  la tetera  mientras  los muchachos se sentaban a  su  alrededor—.  Nueve  redadas. ¡Nueve!  Y  el  viejo  Mundungus Fletcher  intentó hacerme  un maleficio  cuando  le  volví la espalda.   
— nunca confíe en ese hombre — dijo Lily 

El señor Weasley  tomó  un  largo  sorbo de  té y  suspiró. —¿Encontraste  algo, papá? —preguntó Fred con  interés. —Sólo  unas llaves que  merman y  una tetera que  muerde —respondió  el señor Weasley  en  un bostezo—.  Han  ocurrido,  sin  embargo,  algunas  cosas bastante feas que no afectaban  a mi  departamento.  A  Mortlake lo  sacaron  para interrogarle  sobre unos hurones muy  raros,  pero  eso  incumbe  al  Comité  de Encantamientos Experimentales,  gracias a Dios. —¿Para qué sirve que  unas llaves encojan? —preguntó George. —Para  atormentar  a los  muggles  —suspiró el  señor Weasley—. Se  les vende una llave que merma hasta hacerse diminuta para que no la  puedan encontrar nunca  cuando  la  necesitan... Naturalmente, es  muy  difícil  dar con  el culpable porque  ningún  muggle  quiere  admitir  que  sus llaves merman;  siempre insisten en  que  las han  perdido. ¡Jesús!  No  sé de  lo  que serían  capaces  para negar la  existencia  de  la  magia, aunque  la  tuvieran  delante  de  los  ojos...  Pero no  os  creeríais las  cosas que a nuestra gente  le  ha  dado por encantar... —¿COMO COCHES,  POR EJEMPLO? La  señora Weasley  había  aparecido blandiendo  un  atizador  como  si  fuera una espada. 

— corre abuelo corre — dijo hanna   
— hanna — regaño su abuela Molly   
— perdón abuela — dijo la chica disculpándose 

El  señor Weasley  abrió los ojos de  golpe  y  dirigió  a  su  mujer  una mirada de  culpabilidad. —¿Co-coches, Molly  cielo? —Sí,  Arthur,  coches  —dijo la señora Weasley,  con los  ojos brillándole—. Imagínate  que  un mago  se compra un  viejo coche oxidado  y  le dice a su  mujer que  quiere  llevárselo  para ver  cómo  funciona,  cuando en realidad lo  está encantando para que vuele. El  señor Weasley  parpadeó. —Bueno, querida,  creo  que estarás de acuerdo  conmigo  en  que  no  ha hecho  nada  en  contra de  la  ley,  aunque  quizá debería haberle  dicho la verdad a su  mujer...  Verás,  existe  una laguna jurídica... siempre y  cuando él  no utilice el coche para volar.  El  hecho  de  que el  coche pueda  volar no constituye  en sí... 

— bien pensando Weasley — dijo alastor  
— gracias — dijo arthur inseguro por la mirada de muerte de su amada esposa 

—¡Señor  Weasley  ya  se encargó personalmente de que existiera  una laguna jurídica cuando usted  redactó  esa  ley!  —gritó  la  señora  Weasley—. ¡Sólo para poder  seguir jugando  con  todos esos cachivaches  muggles  que tienes en  el cobertizo!   
— pobre arthur — dijo James y los demas asintieron 

¡Y; para que lo  sepas,  Holly ha llegado  esta mañana  en ese  coche en el  que tú no volaste! —¿Holly?  —dijo el  señor Weasley  mirando  a su esposa sin  comprender—. ¿Qué  Holly?   
— tu nuera — dijo su hijo bill   
— la madre de tus nietos — dijo charly haciendo sonrojar a la pareja 

Al  darse la vuelta,  vio  a  Holly y  se sobresaltó. —¡Dios  mío!  ¿Es Holly   Potter? Encantado de  conocerte. Ron  nos  ha hablado mucho  de  ti... —¡Esta  noche, tus hijos han ido volando  en el  coche hasta la  casa de Holly  y  han vuelto!  —gritó  la  señora Weasley—.  ¿No  tienes  nada  que  comentar al  respecto? —¿Es  verdad  que hicisteis eso?  —preguntó el  señor Weasley,  nervioso—. ¿Fue  bien  la cosa? Qui-quiero decir —titubeó,  al  ver  que  su  esposa  echaba chispas  por los ojos

— dominado — dijo Sirius   
— que dijiste Black — dijo Molly con un bate   
— nada — dijo Sirius temeroso por él arma 

—, que  eso ha  estado  muy  mal,  muchachos, pero  que muy mal... —Dejémosles que lo  arreglen entre  ellos —dijo Ron a  Holly  en  voz  baja,  al ver que su madre estaba  a  punto  de  estallar—. Venga,  quiero  enseñarte  mi habitación.

Salieron  sigilosamente  de  la  cocina  y,  siguiendo  un  estrecho  pasadizo, llegaron  a  una  escalera  torcida  que  subía atravesando la  casa en  zigzag. En  el tercer rellano había  una  puerta  entornada.  Antes de que  se cerrara de  un golpe,  Holly  pudo ver un  instante  un  par de  ojos castaños que  estaban espiando.   
— pobre solo quería ser su amiga — dijo lily   
— ahora es una de mis mejores amigas 

—Ginny  —dijo Ron—. No sabes lo  raro que  es  que  se  muestre  así  de tímida. Normalmente  nunca se esconde. Subieron  dos tramos  más de  escalera hasta  llegar  a  una  puerta  con  la pintura desconchada y  una placa pequeña que  decía «Habitación de Ronald».

Cuando Holly  entró, con la  cabeza  casi  tocando  el  techo  inclinado,  tuvo que cerrar un instante los ojos.  Le  pareció  que  entraba  en  un  horno,  porque casi  todo en  la habitación  era  de color naranja  intenso:  la colcha,  las paredes, incluso  el techo.  Luego se dio cuenta de que Ron  había  cubierto  prácticamente cada  centímetro del  viejo  papel  pintado con  pósteres iguales  en que se  veía a un  grupo de  siete magos y  brujas que  llevaban  túnicas  de  color  naranja brillante,  sostenían  escobas en  la  mano  y  saludaban con  entusiasmo.   
— tu equipo de quidditch favorito — dijo lily 

—¿Tu equipo  de  quidditch  favorito?  —le  preguntó  Holly—Los  Chudley  Cannons  —confirmó  Ron, señalando  la  colcha  naranja, en la  que había estampadas dos letras «C» gigantes  y  una bala de  cañón  saliendo disparada—.  Van novenos en la liga.   
— que perdedores — dijeron la mayoría 

Ron tenía los libros de  magia del  colegio  amontonados  desordenadamente en  un  rincón,  junto a  una pila de cómics  que parecían pertenecer todos a  la serie  Las  aventuras de Martin Miggs,  el  «muggle» loco.  
— papa /  ronald — se quejan su madre e hija   
— lo siento — dijo él chico 

Su  varita  mágica estaba  en  el  alféizar  de  la  ventana, encima  de una  pecera  llena de  huevos de rana  y  al  lado  de  Scabbers,  la  gorda  rata  gris  de Ron, que dormitaba  en  la parte donde daba el  sol.   
— ojala se haya quemado — dijo Holly   
— maldita rata — dijo Remus 

Holly  echó un  vistazo  por la  diminuta  ventana,  tras  pisar  involuntariamente una baraja  de cartas  autobarajables  que  se hallaba  esparcida  por  el  suelo. Abajo, en el  campo,  podía ver un  grupo de gnomos que volvían a entrar  de  uno en  uno,  a hurtadillas,  en el jardín  de  los  Weasley  a través  del  seto. Luego se volvió  hacia  Ron,  que lo miraba  con impaciencia,  esperando que Holly  emitiera su opinión. —Es  un  poco pequeña  —se apresuró  a decir  Ron—, a diferencia de  la habitación  que tenías en  casa  de  los  muggles.  Además, justo  aquí  arriba  está el  espíritu  del  ático,  que  se  pasa  todo  el  tiempo  golpeando  las tuberías  y gimiendo... Pero  Holly le  dijo  con  una amplia sonrisa: —Es la mejor casa que  he  visto nunca. Ron se ruborizó hasta las  orejas.  
Y ahora no era la excepción   
— quien lee — pregunta Remus   
— yo — pide Lily 

Nota del capitulo   
Espero les guste subo la otra semana uno nuevo   
Pd digame de él nombre o él apodo de las chicas que me pidieron ser novia de algunos de los personajes   
pd2 voten y comenten


	25. Capitulo 4

**En** **Flourish** **y** **Blotts** — lee Lily 

 

**La  vida  en  La  Madriguera  no se parecía en  nada a la  de** **Privet** **Drive** **.  Los** **Dursley** **lo  querían  todo  limpio y  ordenado; la casa de  los Weasley  estaba  llena de  sorpresas  y  cosas  asombrosas.Holly  se llevó un  buen susto  la  primera vez que se miró  en el  espejo que había  sobre  la chimenea de la  cocina, y  el espejo le  gritó:  «¡Vaya  pinta!  ¡Métete bien  la  camisa!»**     
— era para charly — dijo Molly   
— pero siempre me dijo que se veia genial — sonrio charly 

 

**El  espíritu  del  ático  aullaba  y golpeaba las tuberías cada  vez  que  le  parecía  que reinaba demasiada tranquilidad  en  la casa.  Y  las explosiones en  el  cuarto de  Fred y  George  se consideraban  completamente  normales.**   
— no james no tendre un espíritu en la casa — dijo Lily por segunda ves   
— ahh — exclamo James   
— normales cuando explotar algo es normal al menos que seas seamus — dijo Astoria   
— oye que no exploto todo — dijo él chico mencionado   
— si tu lo dices — dijo camila sonriendo 

 

**Lo  que Holly encontraba  más raro en casa  de  Ron, sin embargo, no era el espejo parlante ni  el  espíritu que  hacía ruidos, sino el  hecho  de  que  allí,  al  parecer,  todos  la querían. La  señora  Weasley  se  preocupaba  por el  estado  de  sus  calcetines  e intentaba hacerle comer  cuatro raciones en  cada  comida.**  
— gracias Molly por hacer lo que petunia debió de hacer — dijo lily   
— no hay de que — dijo molly mientras petunia bajaba la cabeza 

 

**Al  señor  Weasley  le gustaba  que  Holly se sentara a  su  lado  en  la  mesa  para  someterla  a  un interrogatorio  sobre  la  vida  con los** **muggles** **, y  le  preguntaba cómo  funcionaban cosas  tales como  los enchufes o el  servicio  de  correos. —¡Fascinante!  —decía,  cuando Holly  le explicaba cómo  se usaba el teléfono—.  Son  ingeniosas  de  verdad, las cosas que inventan  los** **muggles** **para** **apañárselas** **sin  magia**.  
— ganando terreno bien cachorra —dijo Sirius   
— ya basta Sirius — comentó Holly 

 

**Una mañana soleada,  cuando llevaba  más o menos  una semana en  La Madriguera,Holly  les oyó  hablar  sobre  Hogwarts. Cuando  Ron  y  ella  bajaron a desayunar,  encontraron  al  señor y  la  señora Weasley  sentados con  Ginny  a  la mesa  de  la  cocina.  Al  ver a  holly  Ginny  dio  sin querer  un  golpe  al cuenco  de las gachas y  éste se cayó  al suelo  con gran  estrépito.**   
—  & yo que pensé que él quien iba tirar era otro — dijo Hermione para salvar a Ginny de la vergüenza y así fue 

 

**Ginny  solía  tirar las cosas cada vez  que Holly  entraba  en  la habitación donde  ella  estaba.  Se  metió debajo de la  mesa para recoger el cuenco  y  se levantó  con la cara  tan  colorada y  brillante  como  un  tomate.  Haciendo como  que  no  lo  había  visto,  Holly  se sentó  y  cogió la tostada  que le pasaba  la  señora  Weasley. —Han  llegado cartas  del  colegio  —dijo el  señor  Weasley  entregando  a Holly  y  a Ron dos sobres idénticos de  pergamino  amarillento,  con  la  dirección escrita  en  tinta  verde—.  Dumbledore ya  sabe que  estás aquí,  Holly; a  ése  no se le escapa  una.**  
— si claro — mormuro Fred aún no perdonaba que le haya dejado con los dursley Por suerte ya no regresara con ellos 

 

**También  han  llegado  cartas para  vosotros  dos —añadió,  al ver entrar  tranquilamente  a  Fred y  George,  todavía  en  pijama**  
—

  
pero que sexis — exclamo camila viendo mas a George   
— gracias lo sabemos — dijo George mirando a la chica

 **Hubo unos minutos de silencio  mientras  leían las cartas.  A  Holly  le indicaban que cogiera  el tren  a Hogwarts el 1  de septiembre,  como  de costumbre,  en  la  estación  de  Kings Cross**.

— alguna vez se toma en otro lugar — pregunta un alumno   
— no que yo sepa — sonrio Albus dombuldore

 **Se  adjuntaba una lista de  los libros de  texto que  necesitaría para  el  curso siguiente: Los estudiantes de  segundo  curso  necesitarán: —El libro reglamentario de hechizos  (clase  2), Miranda** **Goshawk** **. —Recreo con la  «** **banshee** **»,** **Gilderoy** **Lockhart. —Una vuelta  con  los espíritus malignos,** **Gilderoy** **Lockhart. —Vacaciones con las brujas,** **Gilderoy** **Lockhart. —Recorridos  con los** **trols** **,** **Gilderoy** **Lockhart. —Viajes con  los vampiros,** **Gilderoy** **Lockhart. —Paseos con los hombres lobo,** **Gilderoy** **Lockhart. —Un año con el  Yeti,** **Gilderoy** **Lockhart. Después  de  leer su lista** ,  
— enserio libros de ese idiota — dijo james   
— el mundo cambio corni— dijo canuto

 **Fred echó  un vistazo a la  de  Holly —¡También  a ti te han mandado  todos los libros  de  Lockhart!  —exclamó—. El  nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes  Oscuras  debe  de  ser  un  fan suyo; apuesto a que  es  una bruja. En  ese  instante,  Fred vio que su  madre lo  miraba  severamente, y  trató  de disimular** **untándose** **mermelada en el pan.**   
— cuando hace eso con mama — dijo Albus   
— y le dice si cielo — dijo hanna haciendo reir a su hermano   
— ya ustedes dos dejen a su padre — exclama Holly   
— si mama — dicen como niños regañados

**—Todos  estos  libros  no resultarán baratos —observó  George, mirando  de reojo a sus padres—.  De  hecho,  los libros  de  Lockhart  son  muy  caros... —Bueno, ya  nos apañaremos  —repuso la  señora Weasley  aunque  parecía preocupada**

La gente en comedor no los miraba superiores bueno excepción de los Malfoy

 **—.  Espero que a Ginny  le  puedan  servir  muchas  de  vuestras cosas.**   
— eso sera difícil — dijo Lily   
— al ser niña es mas difícil — dijo Lily

**—¿Es  que  ya  vas a  empezar en  Hogwarts este curso?  —preguntó Holly  a Ginny Ella  asintió  con  la  cabeza,** **enrojeciendo** **hasta la  raíz  del  pelo, que era  de color rojo  encendido,  y  metió el codo  en  el  plato  de  la  mantequilla. Afortunadamente,  el  único que  se  dio cuenta fue Holly, porque  Percy  el hermano  mayor de Ron, entraba  en  aquel preciso  instante. Ya  se había vestido y  lucía la insignia de  prefecto de Hogwarts en el  chaleco  de  punto.**

— perfecto imperfecto — dijo George   
— es cierto hermano nesesitas una buena dosis de sexo — dijo bill   
— wiliam Weasley — dice su madre al mayor de sus hijos   
— es verdad como lo dije necesitas unas buenas mamadas o que te la jales bien — dijo camila mormurando sólo que George la miro y le sonrió

 **—Buenos días  a todos  —saludó  Percy  con  voz  segura—. Hace  un**  
**hermoso día. Se  sentó  en  la  única  silla que  quedaba, pero  inmediatamente  se  levantó dando un  brinco,  y  quitó del  asiento  un  plumero  gris  medio** **desplumado** **. O al menos eso es lo que holly  pensó que  era,  hasta que vio  que respiraba. —¡** **Errol** **!  —exclamó Ron, cogiendo a  la maltratada lechuza  y  sacándole una  carta que llevaba debajo  del  ala—. ¡Por fin!  Aquí  está  la respuesta de Hermione.**  
**—** iii ea ron  — dijeron los gemelos junto con Holly haciendo sonrojarse   
— o él amor — dijo Sirius junto a james

 **Le  escribí contándole que te  íbamos a rescatar de  los** **Dursley** **Ron llevó  a** **Errol** **hasta  una  percha que  había  junto  a  la  puerta  de  atrás  e intentó  que  se  sostuviera  en  ella,  pero** **Errol** **volvió a caerse,  así  que Ron  lo  dejó en  el** **escurridero** **,  exclamando en voz  baja  «¡Pobre!».**  
— ami me encantaba errol — dijo Hanna   
— yo no me acuerdo de ella — dijo Albus   
— murio cuando nacio Lily — dijo hanna a Albus

 **Luego  rasgó el  sobre  y leyó  la  carta de Hermione  en voz  alta. Querido Ron,  y Holly, si estás ahí:**  
— el querido mas bien es para ron — dijo luna   
— luna — exclama Hermione

 **Espero  que  todo  saliera  bien  y que Holly esté estupendamente, y que  no  hayas tenido que saltarte las normas para sacarla, Ron, porque eso  traería  problemas  también a  Holly.  He  estado muy preocupada y, si Holly está bien,  te ruego  que  me  escribas  lo  antes  posible  para** **contármelo** **, aunque quizá sería mejor que** **usaras** **otra lechuza, porque creo  que ésta no aguantará un viaje más. Por supuesto, estoy muy atareada con  los deberes escolares («¿Cómo  puede  ser?»,  se preguntó  Ron  horrorizado. «¡Si  estamos en vacaciones!»),**     
— si castaña otra que necesita sexo — dijo Sirius   
— Sirius Black — dijo Hermione enojada

**y  el próximo miércoles nos vamos a Londres  a  comprar los  nuevos libros. ¿Por  qué no  quedamos en  el  callejón** **Diagon** **?** **Contadme** **qué ha pasado en  cuanto podáis. Un beso de Hermione**

— o roni besasme — dijo canuto a cornamenta   
— o claro que si hermi — dijo james haciendo la finta de el beso   
— iu no quiero ver a mi abuelo con mi suegro — dijo hanna Haciendo que se separaran

 **—Bueno, no  estaría mal, podríamos ir  también  a  comprar  vuestro  material —dijo la  señora  Weasley,  comenzando  a quitar las cosas de la  mesa—.  ¿Qué vais  a hacer  hoy? Holly, Ron,  Fred  y  George planeaban subir la  colina hasta un  pequeño prado  que  tenían los Weasley.  Como  estaba  rodeado  de  árboles que lo protegían de  las miradas indiscretas del pueblo  que había abajo, allí podían practicar el** **quidditch** **,  con tal de  que tuvieran cuidado  de  no volar muy  alto. Aunque  no  podían  usar  verdaderas  pelotas  de** **quidditch** **, porque  si  se les escaparan  y  llegaran  a sobrevolar  el pueblo,  la  gente lo vería  como  un fenómeno  de  difícil  explicación;**  
— diran que es un objeto no iindentificado — dijo Hermione   
— volar es genial — dijo James quien tenia a una dormida Holly en sus brazos

 **en  su lugar, se arrojaban manzanas.  Se** **turnaban** **para montar en  la** **Nimbus** **2.000 de Holly, que era con  mucho  la mejor  escoba;  a  la  vieja  Estrella  Fugaz  de  Ron incluso la  adelantaban  las mariposas.**  
la gente se rio y ron se coloro

 **Cinco  minutos  después  se encontraban  subiendo la colina,  con las escobas  al  hombro.  Habían  preguntado  a Percy  si quería ir con  ellos, pero les había  dicho qué estaba  ocupado.  Harriet  sólo  había  visto a Percy  a  las horas de comer;  el  resto  del tiempo  lo  pasaba encerrado  en  su cuarto.**  
— novia — dijeron los mereadores   
— como pudo terminar con tia audre — dijo Albus a Rose   
— son tan distintas — dijo Rose

 **—Me gustaría saber qué se lleva entre manos —dijo Fred,  frunciendo el entrecejo—.  No parece  el  mismo.  Recibió los resultados de  sus  exámenes  el día antes  de  que llegaras tú;  tuvo doce  M.H.B.  y  apenas se alegró. —Matriculas  de  Honor  en  Brujería  —explicó  George,  viendo la  cara de incomprensión  de Harriet—. Bill  también sacó doce. Si  no  nos  andamos  con cuidado,  tendremos otro Premio  Anual en la  familia.**    
— pues tio haci fue hay mas premio anual en la familia — dijo rose   
— tan solo hanna fue premio anual y bromista— dijo Teddy

 **Creo  que  no  podría soportar la vergüenza. Bill  era el  mayor de  los hermanos Weasley.  Él  y  el  segundo,  Charlie, habían  terminado  ya  en  Hogwarts.  Holly  no había visto nunca a ninguno  de  los dos,  pero  sabía  que Charlie estaba  en  Rumania estudiando  a los dragones, y Bill  en Egipto,  trabajando para** **Gringotts** **,  el  banco  de  los magos. —No  sé  cómo  se  las van a arreglar papá  y  mamá  para  comprarnos todo  lo que necesitamos este curso  —dijo George  después de una pausa—. ¡Cinco lotes de  los libros  de Lockhart!  Y  Ginny  necesitará  una  túnica  y  una  varita  mágica, entre  otras cosas. Holly  no  decía nada.  Se  sentía  un poco incómoda.  En  una cámara acorazada  subterránea  de** **Gringotts** **, en Londres,  tenía  guardada una  pequeña fortuna  que  le  habían  dejado sus padres.**   
— pequeña aun falta mas cámaras — dijo james   
— es cierto Holly sólo que puse una clausula donde se ponia que lo recibieras hasta los 17 años — dijo Lily

 **Naturalmente,  ese  dinero  sólo  servía en  el  mundo mágico; no  se  podían  utilizar  galeones,** **sickles** **ni** **knuts** **en  las tiendas** **muggles** **.  A  los** **Dursley** **nunca les había dicho una  palabra  sobre  su cuenta  bancaria  en** **Gringotts** **.**  
Los dursley miraban con asombro a Holly vernon tenía ojos con los signos de dolares Fred al ver esto lo miro mal

 **Y  la verdad es  que no creía  que su aversión  a todo  lo  relacionado  con  el  mundo de  la  magia  se  hiciera  extensiva  a  un  buen montón  de oro. Al  domingo siguiente,  la  señora  Weasley  los despertó  a  todos temprano. Después  de  tomarse rápidamente media docena  de emparedados de** **beicon** **cada  uno, se pusieron las  chaquetas  y  la señora Weasley,  cogiendo  una maceta  de  la repisa de la  chimenea de la  cocina,  echó  un vistazo dentro. —Ya casi no  nos queda,  Arthur  —dijo con un  suspiro—. Tenemos  que comprar  un  poco  más...  ¡bueno,  los huéspedes primero!  ¡Después de  ti,  Holly cielo! Y le ofreció  la  maceta. Holly  vio  que todos  la miraban.**  
— lo se Holly se me olvido — dijo Molly

 **—¿Qué...  qué  es  lo  que tengo que  hacer? —** **tartamudeó** **.**  
**—Ella nunca ha  viajado con polvos  flu  —dijo Ron de  pronto—. Lo  siento, Holly,  no  me  acordaba. —¿Nunca?  —le  preguntó  el  señor Weasley—. Pero  ¿cómo  llegaste  al callejón** **Diagon** **el  año  pasado  para comprar las cosas que necesitabas? —En metro...**

— de verdad — dijo Sirius

**—¿De verdad?  —inquirió interesado  el  señor Weasley—. ¿Había escaleras mecánicas? ¿Cómo son exactamente...? —Ahora no, Arthur  —le  interrumpió  la  señora  Weasley**

**—** son divertidos subir en en ellas — dijo Rose

**—. Los  polvos  flu son  mucho más rápidos, pero  la  verdad  es  que si no  los has usado nunca... —Lo hará bien,  mamá  —dijo Fred—.  Holly,  primero** **míranos** **a  nosotros. Cogió  de  la  maceta  un  pellizco  de  aquellos polvos  brillantes, se  acercó  al fuego  y  los arrojó  a  las  llamas. Produciendo un  estruendo** **atronador** **,  las llamas  se  volvieron  de  color  verde esmeralda  y  se  hicieron más altas que Fred.  Éste se metió  en  la chimenea, gritando: «¡Al  callejón** **Diagon** **!»,**

— pero si es imposible — dijo lily

 **y  desapareció. —Tienes que  pronunciarlo claramente, cielo  —dijo a Holly  la  señora Weasley,  mientras George introducía la  mano  en  la maceta—, y  ten  cuidado  de salir por la chimenea correcta. —¿Qué?  —preguntó  Holly nerviosa,  al  tiempo que la  hoguera volvía  a tronar  y  se tragaba a George. —Bueno,  ya  sabes,  hay  una  cantidad tremenda de chimeneas de magos entre  las  que  escoger,  pero  con tal  de  que  pronuncies  claro... —Lo  hará  bien,  Molly, no  te  apures —le  dijo  el  señor  Weasley,  sirviéndose también polvos  flu. —Pero,  querido, si Holly se  perdiera,  ¿cómo se  lo íbamos a  explicar a  sus tíos?**   
— les daria igual — dijo Holly   
Petunia bajo la cabeza mientras que james la abrazo

 **—A  ellos  les  daría igual —la  tranquilizó  Holly—. Si  yo  me  perdiera aspirado  por una chimenea,  a Dudley  le  parecería  una  broma  estupenda,  así que no se preocupe  por  eso. —Bueno, está bien...,  ve  después de  Arthur  —dijo  la  señora  Weasley—.  Y cuando entres  en  el fuego,  di  adónde vas. —Y mantén los  codos pegados al cuerpo  —le  aconsejó  Ron. —Y los  ojos  cerrados  —le  dijo  la  señora  Weasley—. El  hollín... —Y  no  te  muevas —añadió  Ron—. O podrías  salir en  una  chimenea equivocada...**  
— tantas indicaciones se va equivocar —dijo hanna   
— na enserio — dijo Holly

 **—Pero  no  te asustes y  vayas a salir demasiado  pronto.  Espera  a  ver  a Fred y  George. Haciendo un considerable esfuerzo  para acordarse de  todas estas cosas,** **Holy** **cogió un  pellizco de  polvos  flu  y  se acercó  al  fuego.  Respiró hondo, arrojó los  polvos  a  las  llamas  y  dio unos  pasos  hacia delante.  El  fuego  se  percibía como  una  brisa  cálida.  Abrió la boca y  un montón  de ceniza  caliente se le  metió en  la  boca. —** **Ca** **-** **ca** **-** **llejón** **Diagon** **—dijo tosiendo. Le  pareció  que  lo** **succionaban** **por el  agujero  de un  enchufe  gigante y  que estaba  girando a  gran  velocidad...**     
— que pasa  si tartamudeas — dijo Sirius   
— ni tartamudeo si no tosió — dijo Remus

 **El  bramido  era  ensordecedor...  Holly intentaba mantener  los ojos abiertos, pero  el remolino de  llamas  verdes  lo** **mareaba** **...  Algo duro lo golpeó  en el  codo,  así que  él  se lo sujetó contra el cuerpo,  sin  dejar  de  dar  vueltas  y  vueltas...  Luego fue como  si  unas manos frías le** **pegaran** **bofetadas en  la  cara. A  través de las gafas, con los ojos** **entornados** **, vio  una borrosa  sucesión de  chimeneas y  vislumbró imágenes de  las  salas  que había al  otro lado... Los  emparedados de** **beicon** **se  le  revolvían  en  el estómago.**   
— tu mama vomito la primera vez — recordo Alice   
— Alice era secreto — dijo Lily avergonzada

 **Cerró  los ojos de  nuevo deseando  que aquello  cesara,  y  entonces... cayó  de  bruces sobre una fría piedra y  las gafas se le rompieron. Mareada,** **magullada** **y  cubierta de  hollín, se  puso  de  pie  con  cuidado  y  se quitó  las  gafas  rotas.  Estaba  completamente  sola,  pero no  tenía ni  idea  de dónde.**   
— solo ati te pasa — dijo Sirius   
— es suerte Potter — dijo scor

 **Lo  único  que  sabía es  que  estaba en  la  chimenea de  piedra  de  lo que parecía ser la  tienda de  un  mago,  apenas iluminada,  pero  no  era  probable  que lo  que vendían en ella se encontrara en  la  lista de  Hogwarts. En  un  estante  de  cristal cercano  había  una  mano  cortada  puesta  sobre  un cojín,  una  baraja  de  cartas manchada  de sangre  y  un ojo de  cristal que miraba fijamente.  Unas  máscaras de aspecto diabólico lanzaban miradas** **malévolas** **desde  lo  alto.  Sobre  el  mostrador había  una gran variedad de huesos  humanos y  del techo  colgaban  unos instrumentos** **herrumbrosos** **, llenos de  pinchos.  Y;  lo que  era  peor,  el oscuro  callejón  que  Holly podía ver a través  de  la polvorienta luna del  escaparate no podía  ser  el  callejón** **Diagon** **.**  
**—** sal de ahi Holly — dijeron sus padres   
— mierda dime que no es él callejón knockturn — dijo lunático   
— e si — dijo Holly   
— Holly si que tienes mala suerte — dijo Sirius

 **Cuanto antes  saliera de  allí,  mejor. Con  la  nariz  aún  dolorida  por  el** **topetazo** **,  Holly se  fue  rápida  y  sigilosamente hacia  la puerta,  pero antes de que  hubiera salvado la  mitad  de  la  distancia,  aparecieron  al  otro lado  del escaparate dos  personas,  y  una  de  ellas era la  última  a  la  que  Holly habría querido  encontrarse en  su  situación: pérdida,  cubierta  de hollín  y  con  las  gafas rotas.**   
— quien era — dijo james   
— ya sabras — dijo Holly

 **Era Draco Malfoy. Holly  repasó  apresuradamente  con  los ojos  lo  que  había en  la tienda y encontró  a  su  izquierda un  gran armario  negro, se metió  en** **élla** **y  cerró las puertas, dejando  una  pequeña  rendija  para  echar un  vistazo.**  
— Draco lucius Malfoy que hacias ahi — dijo una enojada Astoria   
— yo espera estas preocupada — dijo Draco con sonrisa arrogante   
— no idiota — dijo Astoria sonrojada

 **Unos  segundos más tarde  sonó un timbre  y  Malfoy  entró  en  la tienda. El  hombre que iba detrás  de él  no podía ser sino  su padre.  Tenía  la  misma cara  pálida  y  puntiaguda, y  los mismos ojos de  un frío color gris.**     
— lucius abraxas Malfoy llevaste a mi hijo a esa tienda — dijo narcisa enojada   
— cissa yo — dijo Malfoy mayor con miedo pues narcisa sacó un bate y le dio en la cabeza  
— uy pobre abuelo — dijo scorpius al ver a su abuelo desmayado      
— y que lo digas — dijo Albus al ver a pobre señor Malfoy ( nota Malfoy no es malo de hecho va hacer bueno )

 **El  señor Malfoy  cruzó la  tienda, mirando vagamente los artículos  expuestos, y  pulsó  un**  
**timbre  que había  en  el mostrador  antes  de  volverse a su hijo  y  decirle: —No toques  nada, Draco. Malfoy, que  estaba mirando el  ojo de  cristal,  le  dijo:**  
— al menos lo cuidas — dijo narcisa al un inconsciente Malfoy

**—Creía  que  me  ibas  a  comprar  un  regalo. —Te dije que te compraría una escoba de  carreras —le  dijo  su padre, tamborileando  con los dedos en el  mostrador. —¿Y  para  qué la quiero si no estoy  en  el  equipo  de  la  casa?  —preguntó Malfoy,** **enfurruñado**

— celoso Malfoy — dijo Fred   
— no Weasley — dijo Draco

**—.  Holly  Potter  tenía  el año  pasado una** **Nimbus** **2.000. Y obtuvo  un  permiso  especial de Dumbledore para  poder jugar en  el  equipo  de Gryffindor.**

— si que estas celoso papa — dijo scorpius 

 **Ni  siquiera  es  muy  buena,  sólo porque  es famosa...  Famosa por tener  esa ridícula  cicatriz  en la  frente... Malfoy  se inclinó para  examinar  un  estante lleno de  calaveras. —A  todos les parece  que Potter  es  muy  inteligente  sólo  porque  tiene  esa maravillosa cicatriz  en la  frente  y  una escoba  mágica...**   
— sip esos son celos — dijo camila   
— callate traidora — dijo Draco   
— callame cuando me mantenga y huevos tengas — dijo la chica   
— señorita camila que es ese lenguaje — dijo mcgonagall   
— eso profesora es idioma callejero lo aprendí en mexico cuando fui a visitar a mi abuela  sabe un lugar genial y su comida — dijo camila   
— no lo vuelva a decir — dijo mcgonagall

 **—Me  lo  has  dicho ya  una docena de  veces por lo  menos —repuso su padre** **dirigiéndole** **una  mirada  fulminante—, y  te  quiero  recordar  que  sería mucho  más...  prudente dar  la  impresión de que tú  también la admiras, porque en  la clase todos  la  ven  como  la  heroína  que  hizo  desaparecer  al  Señor  Tenebroso...**   
— sip eso es Malfoy — dijo George   
— o que no me gusta Potter — dijo Draco

 **¡Ah,  señor** **Borgin** **! Tras el  mostrador había  aparecido  un hombre  encorvado,** **alisándose** **el grasiento cabello. —¡Señor  Malfoy,  qué placer  verle de  nuevo!  —respondió el señor** **Borgin** **con  una voz  tan  pegajosa como  su  cabell** o  
— sera pariente de snape — dijo sirius   
— callate pulgoso —dijo Severus   
— y ven y callame — dijo Sirius  
— ya basta ustedes dos — dijo Holly

 **—. ¡Qué  honor...!  Y  ha  venido también  el  señor  Malfoy  hijo.  Encantado.  ¿En qué puedo servirles? Precisamente  hoy  puedo  enseñarles,  y  a  un  precio  muy  razonable... —Hoy  no vengo  a comprar, señor** **Borgin** **, sino  a vender  —dijo el  padre  de Malfoy.**  
— asi que vender Malfoy — dijo alastor aun despierto lucius   
— este yo — dijo lucius

 **—¿A  vender?  —La  sonrisa  desapareció gradualmente  de la  cara del señor** **Borgin** **. —Usted  habrá  oído, por supuesto, que  el  ministro  está preparando más redadas    —empezó el padre de  Malfoy,  sacando un pergamino del  bolsillo interior de  la  chaqueta  y** **desenrollándolo** **para  que  el  señor** **Borgin** **lo  leyera—. Tengo  en  casa  algunos... artículos que podrían  ponerme en un  aprieto,  si el Ministerio  fuera a llamar  a...**  
— pobre Malfoy ya sabre donde ir al terminar — dijo alastor   
— pobre Malfoy no la verdad no tengo   — dijo Sirius

 **El  señor** **Borgin** **se  caló unas gafas y  examinó la lista. —Pero  me  imagino  que  el  Ministerio  no  se  atreverá  a  molestarle, señor.**  
**El  padre de Malfoy  frunció los  labios. —Aún  no  me  han visitado. El  apellido Malfoy  todavía  inspira  un  poco  de respeto, pero  el Ministerio  cada  vez  se  entromete  más. Incluso  corren  rumores sobre  una  nueva  Ley  de  defensa de los** **muggles** **...  Sin  duda  ese  rastrero  Arthur Weasley,  ese defensor a ultranza  de  los** **muggles** **, anda  detrás  de  todo  esto...**

— mi padre / abuelo  nos arrastrado — dijeron los Weasley   
— si los mugles son geniales — dijo scorpius

 **Holly  sintió  que  lo  invadía  la  ira. —Y,  como  ve,  algunas de estas cosas  podrían hacer que  saliera  a  la  luz... —¿Puedo quedarme con esto? —interrumpió  Draco,  señalando la  mano cortada que estaba  sobre  el  cojín. —¡Ah,  la  Mano  de  la Gloria!  —dijo el señor** **Borgin** **,  olvidando  la  lista del padre  de  Malfoy  y** **encaminándose** **hacia  donde  estaba  Draco—. ¡Si se introduce una vela  entre  los dedos, alumbrará  las cosas  sólo  para  el  que  la sostiene!  ¡El mejor aliado  de  los ladrones y  saqueadores!  Su  hijo  tiene  un  gusto exquisito,  señor. —Espero que mi  hijo  llegue a  ser algo más  que  un  ladrón  o  un  saqueador,** **Borgin** **—repuso fríamente el padre de Malfoy.**  
— si eso espero — dijo lucius aun artudido por él golpe

 **Y el  señor** **Borgin** **se  apresuró  a  decir: —No he pretendido** **ofenderle** **, señor, en absoluto... —Aunque  si no  mejoran  sus notas en  el  colegio  —añadió el  padre  de Malfoy,  aún  más fríamente—, puede, claro  está, que  sólo  sirva  para  eso. —No  es culpa mía —replicó  Draco—.  Todos  los profesores  tienen  alumnos enchufados. Esa  Hermione** **Granger** **mismo...**  
— celoso Malfoy que una hija de mugles es mas inteligente que tu — dijo Astoria burlona   
— no son celos — dijo Draco

 **—Vergüenza  debería  darte que  una  chica que no  viene  de  una  familia  de magos te  supere en  todos los exámenes  —dijo el  señor Malfoy  bruscamente. —¡Ja!  —se  le  escapó  a  Holly  por lo  bajo,  encantada  de  ver a  Draco  tan avergonzado y  furioso.**   
— jajaja en tu cara rubia de bote — dijo Sirius   
— Sirius — dijo narcisa enojada y haciendo estremecer a Sirius

 **—En  todas  partes  pasa  lo  mismo  —dijo el señor** **Borgin** **,  con su voz** **almibarada** **—.  Cada vez  tiene  menos importancia  pertenecer  a  una  estirpe  de magos. —No para mí  —repuso el señor  Malfoy,  resoplando de  enfado. —No,  señor, ni  para  mí,  señor  —convino  el  señor** **Borgin** **,  con  una inclinación. —En  ese caso, quizá  podamos  volver a  fijarnos en  mi  lista  —dijo  el  señor Malfoy,** **lacónicamente** **—.  Tengo un poco  de  prisa,** **Borgin** **,  me  esperan importantes asuntos  que atender  en  otro  lugar.**  
— que ibas a hacer Malfoy — dijo alastor

 **Se  pusieron  a regatear. Holly   espiaba  poniéndose  cada  vez  más  nerviosa conforme  Draco se acercaba a  su escondite, curioseando  los objetos  que estaban a la venta. Se  detuvo  a examinar  un  rollo  grande  de  cuerda  de ahorcado  y  luego  leyó,  sonriendo,  la  tarjeta que estaba apoyada contra  un magnífico collar de** **ópalos** **: Cuidado:  no  tocar Collar embrujado. Hasta  la fecha se  ha  cobrado las vidas de  diecinueve** **muggles** **que lo** **poseyeron**.

Scorpius bajo la cabeza su papa le contó lo de katy bell

 **Draco se  volvió  y  reparó  en el  armario. Se  dirigió  hacia  él,  alargó  la  mano para coger la  manilla... —De acuerdo  —dijo  el  señor  Malfoy  en  el  mostrador—. ¡Vamos, Draco! Cuando  Draco se volvió, Holly   se secó el  sudor de  la  frente  con la manga. —Que tenga un  buen día, señor** **Borgin** **. Le espero en  mi  mansión  mañana para recoger  las cosas. En  cuanto  se cerró la  puerta,  el  señor** **Borgin** **abandonó  sus  modales afectados. —Quédese los buenos  días,  señor  Malfoy,  y  si  es  cierto  lo  que  cuentan, usted  no  me  ha vendido  ni  la mitad  de  lo que  tiene oculto en su mansión.**  
**—** ese graciento — dijo lucius   
— ese hombre ya lo metere yo azkaban — dijo alastor

 **Y  se  metió en  la  trastienda** **mascullando** **.  Holly  aguardó  un  minuto  por  si volvía,  y  luego,  con  el  máximo  sigilo, salió del armario  y,  pasando  por  delante de  las estanterías de cristal,  se fue de  la  tienda  por la puerta delantera. Sujetándose delante de  la cara las gafas rotas, miró  en torno. Había  salido a un lúgubre callejón  que  parecía estar  lleno  de  tiendas dedicadas a las artes oscuras.**   
— odio ese callejón — dijo Sirius con la mirada obscura

 **La  que acababa  de  abandonar,** **Borgin** **y** **Burkes** **,  parecía  la  más grande, pero enfrente había un  horroroso escaparate  con  cabezas  reducidas y, dos  puertas  más  abajo,  tenían  expuesta en  la  calle  una jaula plagada  de arañas negras  gigantes.**  
— odio las arañas — dijo ron mientras Holly golpeo a los gemelos   
— Holly / amor — dijeron los gemelos

 **Dos brujos  de  aspecto  miserable  lo  miraban  desde  el umbral  y** **murmuraban** **algo  entre  ellos.  Holly se apartó Asustada,  procurando sujetarse bien  las gafas y  salir  de  allí lo antes  posible. Un  letrero  viejo de  madera  que  colgaba en  la  calle sobre una tienda  en  la que vendían velas envenenadas,  le indicó  que  estaba  en el  callejón** **Knockturn** **. Esto no  le  podía  servir de  gran ayuda, dado  que  Holly   no  había  oído  nunca  el nombre  de  aquel callejón.**   
— y yo espero que nunca acabes ahy — dijo James

 **Con  la boca llena de  cenizas,  no  debía  de  haber pronunciado  claramente  las palabras al  salir de la chimenea  de  los Weasley. Intentó tranquilizarse y  pensar  qué debía  hacer. —¿No estarás perdida, cariño? —le  dijo  una  voz  al  oído,  haciéndole  dar  un salto.**  
**— mierda — dijo Fred**  
**—** celoso — dijo seamus   
— no estoy preocupado — dijo Fred

 **Tenía ante** **élla** **a una bruja** **decrépita** **que  sostenía  una  bandeja  de  algo  que se  parecía  horriblemente a uñas humanas enteras.  Lo  miraba de  forma malévola, enseñando  sus dientes** **sarrosos** **. Holly  se  echó  atrás. —Estoy  bien,  gracias —respondió—.  Yo  sólo... —¡** **HOLLY** **POTTER** **!  ¿Qué  demonios estás haciendo  aquí? El  corazón de  holly  dio un brinco,  y  la  bruja  también,  con  lo  que  se  le cayeron  al  suelo casi todas  las  uñas que llevaba  en  la  bandeja, y  le  echó  una maldición mientras**     
— quien era — dijo Remus   
— ya se sabra pero no es malo — dijo Holly

 **la  mole  de  Hagrid, el  guardián  de  Hogwarts,  se  acercaba con  paso decidido  y  sus  ojos de  un  negro  azabache  destellaban  sobre  la** **hirsuta** **barba. —¡Hagrid!  —dijo  Holly, con la  voz  ronca por  la  emoción**  
— gracias Hagrid — dijo james   
— no hay problema james siempre cuidare a Holly — dijo Hagrid

**—. Me  perdí...,  y los polvos  flu... Hagrid  cogió a Holly  por el  pescuezo  y  la  separó  de  la  bruja, con lo  que consiguió que  a  ésta  le  cayera la  bandeja definitivamente al  suelo. Los  gritos  de  la bruja les siguieron a  lo  largo  del  retorcido  callejón  hasta que llegaron  a un  lugar iluminado  por la  luz  del sol.  Holly vio en  la  distancia  un edificio  que  le  resultaba  conocido,  de  mármol  blanco  como  la  nieve: era  el banco de** **Gringotts** **. Hagrid lo  había conducido hasta el callejón** **Diagon** **.**

— eso es genial — dijeron en comedor

 **—¡No  tienes remedio!  —le  dijo  Hagrid  de  mala  uva,** **sacudiéndole** **el  hollín con  tanto ímpetu que casi  lo tira contra  un barril de  excrementos  de  dragón  que había  a la entrada  de una  farmacia—. Merodeando por el  callejón** **Knockturn** **...**   
— no se ustedes pero Holly y meredeando suena genial — dijo Sirius   
— lo se — dijo James y Remus

 **No  sé,  Holly, es un mal  sitio...  Será mejor que  nadie  te vea  por allí. —Ya  me  di  cuenta —dijo  Holly,  agachándose cuando  Hagrid hizo  ademán de  volver  a sacudirle  el  hollín—.  Ya  te  he  dicho que me  había perdido. ¿Y  tú, qué hacías? —Buscaba un  repelente  contra  las babosas  carnívoras  —gruñó  Hagrid—. Están echando  a  perder  las** **berzas** **. ¿Estás solo? —He  venido  con  los  Weasley,  pero nos  hemos  separado  —explicó  Holly**  
— solo a Holly le pasa eso — dijo luna

 **— .  Tengo que  buscarlos... Bajaron juntos  por la calle. —¿Por qué no  has  respondido  a ninguna  de  mis  cartas?  —preguntó  a Holly, que  se  veía  obligada a trotar a su lado (tenía que dar  tres pasos  por cada  zancada  que  Hagrid  daba con sus grandes botas).**   
— fue dobby — dijo George

**Holly se  lo explicó todo  sobre Dobby  y  los** **Dursley** **. »¡Condenados** **muggles** **!  —gruñó Hagrid—.  Si  hubiera sabido... —¡Holly!  ¡Holly!  ¡Aquí! Holly  vio  a  Hermione** **Granger** **en lo  alto  de  las  escaleras de** **Gringotts** **.**

— o Hermione ya estas cerca de los Weasley eso nargles  — dijo luna

 **Ella bajó  corriendo  a  su  encuentro,  con  su  espesa  cabellera  castaña  al  viento. —¿Qué les ha pasado  a  tus gafas?  Hola,  Hagrid. ¡Cuánto me  alegro de volver a veros!  ¿Vienes a** **Gringotts** **,  Holly? —Tan pronto  como  encuentre a los  Weasley  —respondió  Holly.**   
— a esperar se ha dicho — dijo Sirius

 **—No tendréis que esperar mucho —dijo Hagrid con  una sonrisa. Holly  y  Hermione  miraron  alrededor. Corriendo  por  la  abarrotada  calle llegaban Ron,  Fred,  George,  Percy  y  el señor  Weasley. —Holly  —dijo  el  señor Weasley  jadeando—. Esperábamos que sólo  te hubieras  pasado  una chimenea. —Se  frotó  su  calva  brillante—. Molly  está desesperada..., ahora viene. —¿Dónde has salido? —preguntó Ron. —En el  callejón** **Knockturn** **—respondió Holly con  voz  triste. —¡Fenomenal!  —exclamaron  Fred  y  George  a la vez. —A nosotros  nunca nos  han  dejado  entrar —añadió  Ron, con envidia.**  
— y han hecho bien — dijo Sirius

 **—Y han hecho bien —gruñó Hagrid. La  señora Weasley  apareció  en  aquel momento  a todo  correr,  agitando  el bolso con una mano  y  sujetando  a  Ginny  con la otra. —¡Ay,  Holly...  Ay, cielo...  Podías  haber salido  en  cualquier parte! Respirando aún con dificultad, sacó  del  bolso un  cepillo grande  para  la ropa  y  se  puso  a  quitarle a Holly el  hollín con  el  que  no  había  podido  Hagrid.  El señor Weasley  le cogió  las gafas,  les dio  un golpecito con la  varita  mágica  y  se las devolvió  como  nuevas.**  
— gracias por eso Molly y Arthur — sonrio  Lily

**—Bueno,  tengo  que  irme  —dijo Hagrid, a quien  la  señora Weasley  estaba estrujando  la  mano en ese  instante («¡El callejón** **Knockturn** **!  ¡Menos  mal  que usted  la  ha  encontrado,  Hagrid!», le  decía)—. ¡** **Os** **veré  en  Hogwarts!  —dijo,  y se alejó  a  zancadas,  con su cabeza  y  sus hombros sobresaliendo en la concurrida  calle. —¿A  que  no** **adivináis** **a  quién  he  visto  en** **Borgin** **y** **Burkes** **?  —preguntó Holly  a Ron  y  Hermione  mientras subían las escaleras de** **Gringotts**

— que no les cuentas — dijo un tejón   
— no les aguardó nada — dijo Holly abrazando a sus dos amigos

 **—. A Malfoy  y  a su padre. —¿Y  compró  algo  Lucius Malfoy? —preguntó el  señor Weasley,  con acritud. —No,  quería vender. —Así que está  preocupado  —comentó el  señor Weasley  con satisfacción, a pesar de todo—.  ¡Cómo me  gustaría coger a Lucius Malfoy!**  
— haslo papa — dijeron sus hijos excepto percy

 **—Ten cuidado,  Arthur —le  dijo severamente  la  señora  Weasley  mientras entraban en  el  banco  y  un duende  les  hacía reverencias en  la  puerta—. Esa familia es peligrosa,  no  vayas a dar un  paso en  falso. —¿Así  que  no crees que  un  servidor  esté a  la altura de  Lucius Malfoy?  — preguntó indignado el  señor Weasley,**   
— lamento eso scorpius — dijo Molly al chico que estaba sentado con ellos y bromeaba con sus nietos   
— no hay problema señora Weasley — dijo scorpius

 **pero en aquel momento  se  distrajo  al  ver a los padres de  Hermione,  que estaban  ante el  mostrador  que  se  extendía  a  lo largo de  todo  el  gran salón  de  mármol, esperando nerviosos  a que su  hija los presentara. »¡Pero ustedes  son** **muggles** **!  —observó encantado el señor Weasley—. ¡Esto  tenemos que  celebrarlo  con una copa!  ¿Qué  tienen  ahí?  ¡Ah, están cambiando dinero** **muggle** **!  ¡Mira,  Molly!  —dijo,  señalando emocionado el billete de  diez  libras esterlinas que  el  señor** **Granger** **tenía en la  mano**.   
— mi padre le agradece por eso — dijo Hermione   
— no hay de que — dijo él señor Weasley

 **—Nos  veremos aquí  luego  —dijo Ron a  Hermione,  cuando  otro duende  de** **Gringotts** **se disponía a  conducir  a  los  Weasley  y  a Holly  a las cámaras acorazadas  donde se guardaba el dinero. Para  llegar  a las cámaras  tenían que  subir  en  unos carros pequeños, conducidos por duendes,  que circulaban velozmente sobre  unos raíles  en miniatura  por los túneles que había debajo  del banco. Holly  disfrutó del vertiginoso  descenso hasta la  cámara acorazada  de  los Weasley,  pero cuando la  abrieron  se  sintió  mal,  mucho  peor que en  el  callejón** **Knockturn** **.**  
**— si eres igual a tu padre te** **sentiras** **mal por el dinero — dijo Remus**  
— no tiene por que sentirte a si Holly — dijo Molly   
— lo lamento — dijo Holly

 **Dentro  no había más que un** **montoncito** **de** **sickles** **de  plata y  un  galeón  de  oro. La  señora Weasley  repasó  los  rincones de  la  cámara antes de  echar todas las  monedas en  su bolso. Holly aún se sintió  peor cuando llegaron a la  suya. Intentó  impedir que vieran  el  contenido metiendo  a toda  prisa  en  una  bolsa  de  cuero  unos puñados de  monedas**.   
— yo si vi pero no dije nada — dijo Ginny a una avergonzada Holly

 **Cuando  salieron  a las escaleras de  mármol, el  grupo  se separó. Percy musitó  vagamente que necesitaba  otra pluma. Fred y  George  habían  visto  a  su amigo  de  Hogwarts, Lee Jordan. La  señora Weasley  y  Ginny  fueron  a una tienda  de** **túnicas** **de  segunda  mano.  Y  el  señor Weasley  insistía  en invitar a los** **Granger** **a tomar algo  en  el  Caldero  Chorreante.**  
— es tan bueno arthur por eso te ayudaremos — dijo james

 **—Nos  veremos  dentro de  una  hora en** **Flourish** **y** **Blotts** **para  compraros los libros de texto  —dijo la señora Weasley,  yéndose  con  Ginny—. ¡Y  no** **os** **acerquéis** **al  callejón** **Knockturn** **!  —gritó  a  los gemelos,  que ya  se alejaban.**  
— no lo hicimos — dijeron cuando los miraban

 **Holly,  Ron  y  Hermione pasearon por la  tortuosa calle  adoquinada. Las monedas  de  oro,  plata y  bronce que** **tintineaban** **alegremente  en  la  bolsa  dentro del bolsillo  de  Holly  estaban pidiendo a gritos  que se les diera uso,  así  que compró  tres grandes helados de  fresa y  mantequilla  de cacahuete, que devoraron  con  avidez  mientras subían  por el  callejón,**  
—es bueno compartir — dijo Albus   
**—** y que lo digas — dijo Holly

**contemplando  los fascinantes  escaparates.  Ron se quedó mirando  un  conjunto completo de** **túnicas** **de  los  jugadores  del** **Chudley** **Cannon** **en  el escaparate  de  Artículos de calidad para el  juego de** **quidditch** **, hasta que Hermione se  los  llevó  a  rastras  a la  puerta  de  al  lado, donde  debían comprar tinta  y  pergamino.**

— siempre hago eso con ustedes — dijo Hermione

 **En  la  tienda  de artículos  de  broma** **Gambol** **y** **Japes** **encontraron a  Fred, George  y  Lee  Jordan, que se estaban abasteciendo de  las «Fabulosas bengalas del doctor** **Filibuster** **,**  
**que no  necesitan  fuego  porque  se prenden con la  humedad», y  en  una  tienda muy  pequeña  de  trastos usados,  repleta de varitas rotas,  balanzas  de  bronce torcidas  y  capas viejas llenas  de  manchas de  pociones, encontraron  a  Percy, completamente absorto en  la lectura de un  libro** **aburridísimo** **que  se  titulaba Prefectos que conquistaron el poder. —«Estudio sobre los prefectos de  Hogwarts  y  sus  trayectorias profesionales»       —leyó  Ron en  voz  alta  de la  contra cubierta**  
— yo no lo e leído — dijeron rose y scorpius y Hermione

 **—. Suena fascinante... —** **Marchaos** **—les  dijo  Percy  de  mal  humor. —Desde  luego,  Percy  es  muy  ambicioso, lo  tiene todo  planeado; quiere llegar  a  ministro de  Magia... —dijo Ron a Holly  y  Hermione  en  voz  baja,  cuando salieron  dejando  allí  a  Percy**  
— y lo logro — dijo hanna   
— que — pregunta su familia y todos los demas   
— e no debi decir eso que te lo cuenten otras personas — dijo hanna

 **Una hora después, se encaminaban a** **Flourish** **y** **Blotts** **.  No  eran, ni  mucho menos,  los únicos que  iban  a la librería. Al  acercarse, vieron  para su sorpresa a una  multitud  que  se** **apretujaba** **en la  puerta, tratando  de entrar.  El  motivo de tal aglomeración  lo  proclamaba  una gran  pancarta colgada  de las ventanas del primer piso:** **GILDEROY** **LOCKHART** **firmará  hoy  ejemplares  de  su  autobiografía EL  ENCANTADOR de  12.30 a 16.30  horas —¡Podremos conocerle  en  persona!  —chilló  Hermione**  
— chica yo te respetaba pero eso si que no — dijo camila   
— no te gustaba — pregunta una de sus compañeras   
— que él rubio tenido na me encanta los pelirrojos — dijo guiñando a George

 **—.  ¡Es  el  que  ha escrito  casi todos los libros de  la  lista! La  multitud  estaba  formada principalmente por brujas  de  la  edad  de  la señora Weasley.  En  la  puerta  había  un  mago  con aspecto abrumado,  que decía: —Por  favor, señoras,  tengan calma...,  no  empujen...,  cuidado con los libros... Holly,  Ron  y  Hermione  consiguieron  al  fin  entrar.  En  el interior de la librería, una  larga  cola  serpenteaba  hasta  el  fondo, donde** **Gilderoy** **Lockhart estaba  firmando  libros. Cada  uno  cogió  un  ejemplar  de  Recreo con  la «** **banshee** **»  y  se unieron  con disimulo al  grupo de  los  Weasley,  que  estaban  en la  cola junto  con los padres de  Hermione. —¡Qué bien,  ya  estáis  aquí!  —dijo  la señora  Weasley.  Parecía  que  le faltaba el aliento,  y  se retocaba el  cabello  con las manos—. Enseguida  nos  tocará.**   
Él señor Weasley cada ves estaba mas rojo que su pelo y miraba a Molly con celos

 **A  medida  que  la cola avanzaba, podían ver mejor  a** **Gilderoy** **Lockhart. Estaba  sentado  a una  mesa, rodeado  de grandes fotografías con  su  rostro, fotografías en  las  que  guiñaba  un  ojo y  exhibía  su deslumbrante dentadura. El Lockhart  de  carne y  hueso  vestía  una  túnica de  color** **añil** **,  que  combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos;  llevaba su sombrero puntiagudo de  mago** **desenfadadamente** **ladeado sobre el  pelo  ondulado.**   
— seguro que no es metrosexual — dijo Sirius   
— no lo se canuto — Dijo cornamenta

 **Un  hombre  pequeño e  irritable** **merodeaba** **por  allí  sacando  fotos  con  una gran  cámara negra que echaba** **humaredas** **de color  púrpura a cada  destello cegador del flash. —Fuera  de  aquí  —gruñó a Ron,  retrocediendo  para lograr  una toma mejor—.  Es  para el diario  El Profeta. —¡Vaya  cosa!  —exclamó Ron,  frotándose  el  pie en el sitio en  que  el fotógrafo  lo  había  pisado.**  
— se paso dime quien fue — dijo bill   
— si dinos quien fue — dijo George   
— nadie se mete con mi hermano excepto nosotros — dijo Fred ganándose un golpe por parte de su esposa

 **Gilderoy** **Lockhart lo  oyó y  levantó la  vista. Vio  a Ron y  luego a  Holly, y  se fijó  en  élla.Entonces  se levantó de  un  salto y  gritó con rotundidad: —¿No  será  ésa Holly  Potter? La  multitud  se  hizo  a  un  lado,** **cuchicheando** **emocionada.  Lockhart  se dirigió  hacia  Holly y  cogiéndola del brazo lo llevó hacia delante.  La  multitud aplaudió.**   
— ese hijo de puta se atrevió — dijo james   
— james ese lenguaje — dijo Lily

 **Holly se  notaba  la cara  encendida  cuando  Lockhart  le  estrechó  la mano  ante  el  fotógrafo,  que  no  paraba un  segundo de  sacar fotos,** **ahumando** **a los Weasley. —Y ahora sonríe, Holly  —le  pidió Lockhart con su sonrisa  deslumbrante—. Tú y  yo  juntos nos merecemos la primera  página.**   
— mi hija tu no cara de perro — dijo james   
— y que lo digas — dijo canuto

 **Cuando  le  soltó la  mano,  Holly tenía los dedos entumecidos. Quiso volver con los  Weasley,  pero  Lockhart  le  pasó  el  brazo  por  los  hombros  y  la  retuvo  a su lado. —Señoras y  caballeros —dijo en voz  alta,  pidiendo  silencio  con  un  gesto de  la  mano—.  ¡Éste  es un  gran momento!  ¡El momento ideal para que les anuncie  algo  que he  mantenido hasta ahora en  secreto!  Cuando la joven  Holly entró  hoy  en** **Flourish** **y** **Blotts** **, sólo  pensaba  comprar mi  autobiografía, que estaré  muy  contento  de  regalarle.    —La  multitud  aplaudió de  nuevo—. Ella  no sabía  —continuó Lockhart,** **zarandeando** **a Holly  de  tal  forma que las gafas le resbalaron  hasta  la punta de  la  nariz— que en  breve  iba  a  recibir  de  mí  mucho más que  mi  libro  El  encantador. Holly  y  sus compañeros de  colegio  contarán con  mi  presencia.  ¡Sí, señoras y  caballeros,  tengo el  gran  placer  y  el  orgullo  de anunciarles que este mes  de  septiembre  seré  el  profesor  de  Defensa  Contra las  Artes Oscuras en el  Colegio  Hogwarts  de  Magia!**   
— enserio dombuldore hasta un niño de 5 es mas Capaz que ese rubio — dijo Fran   
— no habia nadie para él puesto — dijo él director

 **La  multitud  aplaudió y** **vitoreó** **al mago,  y  Holly fue** **obsequiada** **con  las obras completas  de** **Gilderoy** **Lockhart.  Tambaleándose  un  poco  bajo  el  peso de  los  libros,  logró abrirse  camino  desde  la  mesa de** **Gilderoy** **, en  que** **secentraba** **la  atención  del público, hasta  el  fondo  de  la  tienda,  donde  Ginny aguardaba junto a su caldero nuevo. —** **Tenlos** **tú  —le** **farfulló** **Holly,  metiendo los libros  en  el caldero—. Yo compraré los míos...**  
— eso fue noble cielo — dijo Lily   
— Ginny es mi amiga — dijo Holly

 **—¿A  que  te gusta,  eh,  Potter? —dijo una  voz  que Holly  no tuvo ninguna dificultad  en reconocer.  Se  puso  derecha  y  se  encontró cara  a cara  con  Draco Malfoy, que  exhibía su habitual aire  despectivo—.  La  famosa Holly  Potter.  Ni siquiera en  una librería puedes dejar de ser la  protagonista. —¡Déjale  en  paz, ella no  la ha  buscado!  —replicó  Ginny  Era la  primera  vez que hablaba  delante de Holly. Estaba fulminando a Malfoy  con  la  mirada. —¡Vaya,  Potter,  tienes fans   —dijo Malfoy  arrastrando  las palabras.**   
— Ginny es mi amiga Malfoy — dijo Holly   
— si seras idiota Malfoy — dijo Astoria   
— y que lo digas hermana que le viste — dijo Daphane

**Ginny se puso roja  mientras Ron y  Hermione se  acercaban,  con  sendos  montones  de los  libros  de  Lockhart. —¡Ah,  eres tú!  —dijo Ron,  mirando a Malfoy  como  se mira un  chicle  que se le  ha  pegado  a uno  en  la suela  del zapato—. ¿A  que te sorprende ver aquí a Holly, eh? —No  me  sorprende  tanto como  verte a  ti  en  una  tienda,  Weasley  —replicó Malfoy—.  Supongo que  tus padres pasarán  hambre durante un  mes  para pagarte esos libros.**

— eso fue grosero papa — dijo scorpius   
— pero es weslete — dijo Draco   
— nada papa él padre de mi mejor amiga — dijo scorpius

 **Ron se  puso  tan  rojo  como  Ginny. Dejó  los libros  en  el  caldero y  se  fue hacia Malfoy, pero  Holly  y  Hermione  lo agarraron de la chaqueta. —¡Ron!  —dijo el  señor  Weasley,  abriéndose camino  a  duras  penas  con Fred y  George**  
— nunca se separan — sonrio Lily   
— no excepto cuando llega cierta pelinegra y mi hermano la sigue como perrito — dijo George   
— no es cierto — dijo Fred   
— si lo es o ya viste a Holly se ve linda hoy o Ya viste ese hufflepuf  miro de mas a holly — dijo George   
poniendo rojo a su hermano

**—.  ¿Qué haces? Vamos  afuera, que  aquí  no  se puede estar. —Vaya, vaya..., ¡si es el mismísimo Arthur Weasley! Era el padre  de  Draco.  El  señor Malfoy  había cogido  a  su hijo  por  el hombro y  miraba  con la misma  expresión de desprecio que él. —Lucius —dijo el  señor Weasley,** **saludándolo** **fríamente.**

Scorpius y rose sabían que aun había disputas en sus familias

**—Mucho  trabajo en  el Ministerio,  me  han  dicho  —comentó  el  señor Malfoy—. Todas esas  redadas... Supongo  que al  menos  te  pagarán  las  horas extras,  ¿no? —Se acercó al  caldero de  Ginny  y  sacó de  entre los libros nuevos de  Lockhart  un  ejemplar muy  viejo y  estropeado de la  Guía  de  transformación para principiantes—.  Es  evidente que no  —rectificó—. Querido amigo, ¿de qué sirve  deshonrar el nombre de  mago si ni siquiera te  pagan  bien  por ello? El  señor Weasley  se  puso aún  más  rojo que Ron  y  Ginny. —Tenemos  una  idea diferente de  qué es lo  que deshonra el  nombre  de mago,  Malfoy  —contestó.**

— eso es arthur — dijo Sirius   
— bien hecho Weasley — dijo alastor

 **—Es  evidente —dijo Malfoy,  mirando  de  reojo  a  los  padres  de  Hermione,**  
**que lo  miraban con** **aprensión** **—, por las  compañías  que  frecuentas,  Weasley... Creía  que ya  no podías caer  más  bajo. Entonces el caldero  de Ginny  saltó  por  los aires  con  un  estruendo  metálico; el  señor  Weasley  se  había  lanzado sobre el  señor Malfoy,**   
— vamos arthur usted puede señor Weasley — dijeron él comedor   
— enseñarle papa — dijeron sus hijos   
— dale un putasos abuelo  — alentaba sus nietos

 **y  éste fue  a dar de espaldas contra  un estante. Docenas de  pesados libros de  conjuros les cayeron  sobre la cabeza.  Fred  y  George  gritaban: «¡Dale, papá!», y  la  señora Weasley  exclamaba: «¡No, Arthur, no!»  La  multitud  retrocedió en  desbandada, derribando a su vez  otros estantes. —¡Caballeros, por favor, por favor!  —gritó  un  empleado. Y luego,  más  alto que  las otras voces, se oyó: —¡Basta ya,  caballeros,  basta ya! Hagrid** **vadeaba** **el  río de  libros para acercarse a  ellos. En  un  instante, separó a Weasley  y  Malfoy.  El  primero  tenía  un  labio  partido,  y  al  segundo,  una Enciclopedia  de  setas no  comestibles  le  había  dado  en un  ojo.**  
— bien hecho arthur — dijo James   
— eso fue genial — dijo Remus   
— y que lo digas — dijo Sirius

**Malfoy  todavía sujetaba  en la  mano  el  viejo libro  sobre  transformación. Se  lo  entregó  a  Ginny, con  la  maldad** **brillándole** **en los ojos. —Toma, niña,  ten  tu libro,  que tu padre no tiene  nada  mejor que  darte.**

— mama podras leer de nuevo esa parte — dijo Holly   
Y haci lo hizo lily  y Holly sabia de quien era ese diario de tom mirando a lucius mal por a ver hecho tal atrocidad

**Librándose** **de  Hagrid,  que  lo agarraba del brazo, hizo  una seña  a Draco y salieron  de  la librería. —No  debería  hacerle  caso, Arthur  —dijo  Hagrid, ayudándolo  a levantarse del  suelo  y  a  ponerse bien  la túnica—. En  esa  familia están podridos hasta  las entrañas, lo sabe todo  el mundo. Son  una  mala  raza.**

— no todos Hagrid no todos — dijo Albus en defensa de su amigo y cuñado   
— lo sabemos al — dijo hanna

 **Vamos,  salgamos  de aquí. Dio la impresión de que  el empleado  quería** **impedirles** **la  salida,  pero  a Hagrid  apenas le  llegaba  a  la  cintura,  y  se  lo  pensó  mejor.  Se  apresuraron  a salir  a  la calle.  Los  padres  de  Hermione  todavía temblaban del susto  y  la señora Weasley,  que  iba a su lado, estaba furiosa. —¡Qué buen ejemplo para  tus hijos..., peleando en  público!  ¿Que  habrá pensado** **Gilderoy** **Lockhart?**   
— que importa lo que piense ese idiota — dijo él señor Weasley

 **—Estaba  encantado  —repuso Fred—.  ¿No le** **oísteis** **cuando  salíamos  de la  librería?  Le  preguntaba  al  tío  ese de  El  Profeta  si podría incluir  la  pelea  en  el reportaje. Decía que todo era publicidad. Los ánimos ya  se habían calmado cuando el  grupo llegó  a la  chimenea  del Caldero  Chorreante,  donde  Holly,  los Weasley  y  todo lo  que habían comprado volvieron a La  Madriguera utilizando los polvos  flu. Antes se despidieron de  los** **Granger** **, que  abandonaron  el  bar  por la  otra  puerta,  hacia  la  calle** **muggle** **que había  al  otro lado.  El  señor Weasley  iba a  preguntarles cómo  funcionaban  las paradas de  autobús,  pero se detuvo en  cuanto vio  la  cara que** **ppj** **su mujer.**  
— la abuela da miedo cuando se enoja — dijo rose   
— y que lo digas — dijo albus

 **Holly  se  quitó las  gafas  y  se  las  guardó  en  el  bolsillo antes de  utilizar  los**  
**polvos  flu. Decididamente, aquél  no  era  su  medio  de  transporte  favorito**  
— ni los mios — dijo Lily   
— quien lee — dijo de nuevo   
— yo — pidio katy   
Nota del capitulo Espero les guste dos capitulo en una semana es mi récord pd Camila en multimedia   
Pd2 de donde son yo de México arriba México señores   
Pd 3 si no le entienden   
Hasta la proxima 

[Versión completa]

 


	26. Capitulo 5

**El  sauce  boxeador** — lee katty   
— ahora que pasara — susurra james a lily   
— no lo se — dijo Lily 

  
**El  final del verano  llegó más rápido  de  lo  que holly  habría  querido.  Estaba deseando  volver a  Hogwarts,  pero por otro lado, el  mes que había pasado  en La  Madriguera  había  sido el  más feliz  de  su  vida.**    
— los mejores dias son en la madriguera — sonrió Holly   
— y que lo digas — solto Rose

**Le resultaba difícil  no  sentir envidia  de  Ron  cuando pensaba en los** **Dursley** **y  en  la bienvenida  que le  darían cuando  volviera  a** **Privet** **Drive** **.**

— no te preocupes Holly la que le espera a ellos — dijo canuto   
— y verá lo que es bueno — dijo lunático

 **La  última  noche, la señora Weasley  hizo  aparecer,  por  medio  de  un conjuro,  una  cena** **suntuosa** **que incluía todos los manjares favoritos de Holly  y que  terminó  con  un suculento pudín de  melaza.**   
— mm melaza — dijeron los Potter   
— si que lo aman — dijeron las parejas y amigos de los anteriores 

 **Fred  y  George  redondearon  la noche con  una exhibición de  las bengalas del  doctor** **Filibuster** **, y  llenaron  la cocina  con  chispas azules  y  rojas que  rebotaban  del techo a  las paredes durante al  menos media hora.**  
— no james no quiero explosiónes en mi casa — dijo Lily  
— pero Lily a Holly no le importa — dijo James   
— no james bueno solo no lastime — dijo Lily   
— gracias Lily te amo — dijo James

 **Después de esto,  llegó  el  momento  de  tomar  una última  taza  de chocolate caliente  e ir a la  cama. A  la mañana  siguiente, les  llevó  mucho  rato  ponerse  en  marcha.  Se levantaron  con el canto  del  gallo,  pero  parecía  que  quedaban  muchas  cosas por  preparar.**   
— como siempre en casa — dijo bill

**La  señora Weasley,  de mal  humor,  iba de aquí  para allá  como una  exhalación,  buscando  tan  pronto unos calcetines como  una pluma. Algunos chocaban  en  las  escaleras, medio  vestidos, sosteniendo**

— quien puso ese espejo aqui — comentaron ron y holly  Haciendo sonrojar a los gemelos   
— que paso Ginny — pregunta charly al ver a Ginny riendo   
— es que Fred y George chocaron y dijeron quien puso ese espejo — dijo Ginny

**en  la  mano  un  trozo de  tostada,  y  el  señor Weasley,  al  llevar el  baúl de  Ginny  al  coche a través  del patio,  casi se rompe el  cuello  cuando tropezó  con una gallina despistada. A  Holly no le  entraba en la  cabeza que ocho  personas,  seis  baúles grandes, dos lechuzas  y  una  rata pudieran  caber  en  un  pequeño  Ford Anglia.**

— magia — dijo canuto   
— na enserio que inteligente padrino   
— dijo Holly mirando mal a su padrino   
— si que te tienes él carácter de Lily — mormuro   
— y hanna y su hermana también — dijo Teddy a su papa   
— que yo que — dijo Hanna   
— nada — dijo su novio besando su mejilla

 **Claro que  no  había  contado con  las  prestaciones especiales que  le  había añadido el señor Weasley. —No le  digas  a Molly  ni  media  palabra  —susurró  a  Holly al  abrir  el maletero y  enseñarle cómo  lo  había ensanchado mágicamente para que pudieran  caber  los baúles con toda  facilidad**.  
Molly miro mal a su esposo quien se acerco a su hijos por protección

 **Cuando por fin  estuvieron  todos en  el  coche, la  señora  Weasley  echó  un vistazo  al asiento  trasero, en  el que  Holly, Ron, Fred, George  y  Percy  estaban confortablemente sentados,  unos al lado  de otros, y  dijo: —Los** **muggles** **saben más de lo  que parece, ¿verdad? —Ella  y  Ginny  iban  en  el  asiento  delantero,  que había sido alargado  hasta tal  punto  que  parecía  un banco del parque—. Quiero decir que desde  fuera uno nunca diría que el coche es tan espacioso, ¿verdad? El  señor Weasley  arrancó el coche y  salieron del patio.**  
— y claro que no si siempre van en su mundo — dijo camila

Holly **se  volvió  para echar una  última  mirada  a la  casa. Apenas  le había  dado  tiempo  a  preguntarse cuándo  volvería a  verla, cuando tuvieron  que dar la vuelta, porque a  George se le  había  olvidado su caja  de bengalas  del  doctor** **Filibuster** **.**  
— no que Era tu libro de transformación — dijo Molly   
— y lo era estaba escondidas — dijo George

**Cinco  minutos después, el  coche  tuvo  que  detenerse en el  corral  para  que  Fred  pudiera  entrar a coger  su  escoba. Y  cuando  ya  estaban en la autopista, Ginny  gritó que  se había olvidado su diario  y  tuvieron  que  retroceder  otra  vez.  Cuando  Ginny  subió al  coche, después de recoger el diario,**    
  — ojala lo hubiera dejado — susurro Ginny y Holly la abrazo 

 

**llevaban muchísimo  retraso y  los ánimos estaban alterados. El  señor Weasley  miró primero su reloj  y  luego  a  su  mujer. —Molly,  querida... —No,  Arthur. —Nadie  nos vería. Este  botón de  aquí es un** **accionador** **de  invisibilidad que  he  instalado.** **Ascenderíamos** **en el  aire, luego** **volaríamos** **por encima  de las  nubes y  llegaríamos  en  diez  minutos.  Nadie se daría cuenta... —He dicho  que no, Arthur,  no  a plena luz  del día.**

  
— Molly tiene Razón — dijeron las mujeres sensatas   
— pero abuela hubiera sido genial — dijo Hanna   
— Hanna  — dijo Molly 

 **Llegaron a  Kings Cross a las once menos cuarto. El  señor  Weasley  cruzó la  calle  a  toda  pastilla  para  hacerse  con unos carritos para cargar  los baúles, y entraron todos corriendo  en  la  estación. Holly  ya  había cogido  el  expreso  de Hogwarts el año  anterior.**   
— na me lo juras — dijo Sirius   
— no Sirius  no lo hice — dijo Holly

**La  dificultad  estaba en llegar al  andén  nueve y  tres cuartos,  que  no  era visible para los ojos de  los** **muggles** **.  Lo  que había  que hacer  era atravesar caminando la  gruesa barrera que separaba  el andén  nueve del  diez.  No  era  doloroso,  pero había  que  hacerlo con cuidado para que ningún** **muggle** **notara la desaparición. —Percy  primero —dijo la  señora  Weasley,  mirando  con inquietud  el  reloj que  había  en  lo alto, que  indicaba  que sólo  tenían  cinco  minutos para desaparecer disimuladamente a través  de  la barrera. Percy  avanzó deprisa y  desapareció. A  continuación  fue el  señor  Weasley. Lo  siguieron Fred y  George. —Yo pasaré con  Ginny, y  vosotros dos  nos seguís —dijo la  señora Weasley  a  Holly y  Ron, cogiendo a Ginny  de la  mano  y  empezando a  caminar.**

Holly y ron suspiraron sabían lo que venia

**En  un  abrir y  cerrar de ojos  ya  no  estaban. —Vamos  juntos, sólo  nos  queda un minuto —dijo Ron a  Holly. Holly se aseguró  de  que la  jaula  de  Hedwig  estuviera  bien  sujeta encima del  baúl,  y  empujó el carrito  contra la barrera.  No  le daba  miedo;  era  mucho**

**más seguro que usar los polvos  flu. Se inclinaron sobre la  barra de  sus carritos y  se  encaminaron  con  determinación hacia la  barrera,  cogiendo velocidad.  A  un metro de  la  barrera,  empezaron  a  correr y... ¡** **PATAPUM** **! Los  dos carritos chocaron  contra la  barrera y  rebotaron.**

— ahora entiendo por que Hermione dijo que nunca y tu estuviera de la mano — dijo Lily   
— pero que paso — dijo James   
— alguien muy poderoso — dijo Remus

 **El  baúl  de  Ron saltó  y  se estrelló  contra  el suelo  con  gran  estruendo, Holly se cayó  y  la  jaula de  Hedwig,  al  dar  en  el  suelo,  rebotó y  salió rodando,  con  la  lechuza dentro dando unos terribles chillidos**.

— pobre hed — dijo luna con voz triste

 **Todo  el mundo  los miraba, y  un  guardia que había allí cerca les  gritó: —¿Qué demonios estáis  haciendo? —He  perdido el control  del carrito  —dijo holly  entre  jadeos,  sujetándose las  costillas  mientras se levantaba.**    
— y por Holly es buena para improvisar — dijo Hermione   
— fijate que jugaban a chocar con la pared — dijo Hanna

 **Ron salió corriendo detrás  de  la  jaula  de Hedwig,  que  estaba  provocando tal escena  que  la  multitud hacía comentarios sobre la crueldad  con los animales.**  
— crueldad eso es cruel cuando hay gente que los mata por diversión o los peleas — dijo Rose   
— y que lo digas — dijo Scorpius

**—¿Por qué  no  hemos podido  pasar?  —preguntó Harriet  a  Ron. —Ni idea. Ron  miró furioso a su  alrededor.  Una  docena  de  curiosos  todavía  los estaban mirando. —Vamos  a  perder  el tren  —se quejó—. No  comprendo  por qué se  nos  ha cerrado el paso. Holly  miró el  reloj  gigante de  la  estación  y  sintió  náuseas en  el  estómago. Diez  segundos..., nueve segundos... Avanzó  con el  carrito,  con cuidado,  hasta que llegó  a la  barrera,  y  empujó  a  continuación  con  todas  sus  fuerzas.  La barrera permaneció  allí,** **infranqueable** **. Tres segundos..., dos segundos...,  un  segundo... —Ha  partido  —dijo Ron,  atónito—.**

— si que tiene mala suerte — dijo seamus

 **El  tren ya  ha partido.  ¿Qué  pasará si mis padres no pueden volver a recogernos?**   
— ibamos a volver ron — dijo Molly  
— era un niño — dijo ron

**¿Tienes algo  de dinero** **muggle** **? holly   soltó  una risa  irónica. —Hace  seis  años que  los** **Dursley** **no  me  dan  la  paga  semanal.**

— odio cuando hace eso — dijo Hermione   
— lo sorprendente fue que te dieron dinero — dijo Sirius A la morsa que seguia ahora en lodo cortecia de fred y george weasley

**Ron pegó  la  cabeza  a la fría  barrera. No  oigo nada —dijo preocupado—.  ¿Qué vamos  a hacer? No  sé cuánto tardarán  mis padres  en  volver  por nosotros. Echaron un vistazo a  la  estación. La  gente todavía los miraba, principalmente  a  causa  de  los  alaridos  incesantes  de  Hedwig. —A  lo  mejor tendríamos  que  ir al coche  y  esperar  allí  —dijo** **Holly**

— buena elección — sonrio Lily   
— si claro — dijo Holly

 **—.Estamos llamando demasiado  la  aten... —¡Holly!  —dijo  Ron, con  los  ojos** **refulgentes** **—. ¡El  coche! —¿Qué  pasa con él? —¡Podemos llegar a Hogwarts volando! —Pero  yo  creía... —Estamos  en  un  apuro, ¿verdad?  Y  tenemos  que  llegar al  colegio, ¿verdad?  E  incluso  a  los  magos  menores de  edad  se les permite  hacer  uso de la  magia  si se trata  de una verdadera  emergencia,  sección  decimonovena  o algo así de la Restricción  sobre Chismes...**   
— eso fue inteligente Weasley — dijo camila   
— y que lo digas ronsking  se ve que si pones atención — dijo George  
— claro papa puede hacerlo pero yo no puedo — dice rose

 **El  pánico  que sentía Holly se convirtió de repente en emoción. —¿Sabes hacerlo  volar? —Por supuesto —dijo Ron,  dirigiendo su  carrito hacia  la  salida—. Venga, vamos,  si nos  damos prisa  podremos seguir al expreso de Hogwarts. Y  abriéndose paso a través de  la multitud de** **muggles** **curiosos, salieron  de la  estación  y  regresaron a  la  calle lateral  donde  habían aparcado  el  viejo Ford Anglia.**   
— te regañara pero eres hija de tu padre también así que solo cuidate — dice Lily   
— oyes eso hanna mama no nos podra regañar  — dijo Albus   
— y que lo digas — Hanna

 **Ron abrió  el gran maletero  con unos golpes de  varita mágica.  Metieron dentro los  baúles, dejaron  a  Hedwig  en  el  asiento  de  atrás y  se  acomodaron delante. —Comprueba que no nos ve nadie —le  pidió Ron,  arrancando  el  coche con  otro  golpe  de  varita. Holly  sacó  la  cabeza  por la  ventanilla;  el  tráfico retumbaba por  la  avenida  que tenían  delante,  pero su calle estaba despejada. —Vía libre —dijo Holly. Ron  pulsó un  diminuto botón plateado  que  había en  el salpicadero y  el coche  desapareció con ellos.  Holly  notaba  el asiento  vibrar debajo de  él, oía el motor,  sentía sus  propias  manos  en  las  rodillas  y  las gafas en  la nariz,  pero, a juzgar  por lo  que  veía, se había  convertido en  un par de  ojos  que  flotaban  a  un metro del suelo  en  una  lúgubre calle llena de  coches aparcados. —¡En  marcha!  —dijo a su lado  la voz  de  Ron.**  
— espera sabes manejar — dijo un cuarto año   
—claro papa nos enseño — dijeron los Weasley que estaban en la sala

**Fue como  si el  pavimento y  los sucios  edificios  que  había  a  cada  lado empezaran  a caer y  se perdieran de vista  al  ascender el  coche; al  cabo  de unos segundos, tenían todo  Londres  bajo sus pies,  impresionante  y** **neblinoso** **. Entonces se oyó un ligero  estallido y  reaparecieron el coche,  Ron y  Holly. —¡Vaya!  —dijo Ron,  pulsando el  botón del** **accionador** **de invisibilidad—. Se  ha  estropeado. Los  dos  se  pusieron  a darle  golpes.  El  coche  desapareció,  pero  luego**

**empezó  a aparecer y  desaparecer  de  forma intermitente.**   
— hay si que están salados eso — dijo luna   
— y que lo digas — dijo Ginny

**—¡Agárrate!  —gritó  Ron,  y  apretó el  acelerador.  Como  una  bala, penetraron  en  las nubes** **algodonosas** **y  todo se volvió** **neblinoso** **y  gris. —¿Y  ahora qué? —preguntó Ho,** **pestañeando** **ante  la  masa  compacta de  nubes que los rodeaba  por todos lados. —Tendríamos que ver el  tren  para saber  qué dirección  seguir —dijo Ron. —Vuelve a descender,  rápido. Descendieron  por  debajo  de  las nubes,  y  se asomaron  mirando hacia  abajo con  los ojos** **entonados** **. —¡Ya  lo veo!  —gritó  Holly—.  ¡Todo recto,  por  allí! El  expreso de Hogwarts corría debajo  de  ellos,  parecido  a  una  serpiente roja.**

— eww que horror — dijeron ambas casas

 **—Derecho hacia  el  norte —dijo Ron,  comprobando  el  indicador  del salpicadero—.  Bueno, tendremos que comprobarlo cada media  hora más  o menos. Agárrate.  —Y  volvieron  a internarse  en las nubes. Un  minuto  después, salían  al resplandor de la  luz  solar. Aquél  era  un mundo  diferente. Las ruedas del coche rozaban el  océano de esponjosas nubes y  el  cielo era una  extensión inacabable  de  color  azul  intenso bajo un cegador  sol blanco.**   
Algunas suspiraron si que tenían mala suerte

 **—Ahora sólo tenemos que  preocuparnos  de  los aviones  —dijo Ron. Se  miraron el  uno al otro y  rieron.**  
— claro es chistoso y yo en él tren preocupada por no verlos — dijo Hermione   
— ay me tienes aguantado a los gemelos — dijo de nuevo   
— oye — dijeron ambos gemelos

 **Tardaron mucho en poder parar  de  reír. Era  como  si  hubieran  entrado  en  un sueño  maravilloso.** **Aquélla** **, pensó Holly,  era  seguramente  la  manera  ideal de viajar: pasando  copos de  nubes que parecían de nieve,  en  un  coche inundado de luz solar  cálida  y  luminosa,  con una  gran  bolsa  de  caramelos  en  la  guantera e imaginando las caras de  envidia que pondrían  Fred  y  George  cuando aterrizaran  con  suavidad  en  la  amplia explanada  de  césped  delante  del  castillo  de  Hogwarts**.

— que para la otra sea yo con el que vallas — dijo Fred   
— claro — dijo Holly   
— si claro suave — dijo ron

Comprobaban  regularmente el rumbo del tren  a medida  que  avanzaban hacia el  norte,  y  cada  vez  que bajaban  por debajo de  las nubes veían  un paisaje diferente. Londres quedó  atrás enseguida y  fue  reemplazado  por campos verdes que dieron paso a  brezales de  color púrpura, a aldeas  con diminutas iglesias  en  miniatura  y  a una  gran  ciudad  animada  por  coches  que parecían hormigas de  variados colores. Sin  embargo,  después de  varias horas sin sobresaltos, Harriet  tenía que admitir  que  parte de  la  diversión  se había  esfumado. Los caramelos les habían dado una  sed  tremenda **y  no tenían nada que  beber.**  
**Harriet   Ron  se habían despojado  de su** **jerséi** **, pero  al primero  se  le  pegaba  la  camiseta  al  respaldo del asiento y  a  cada momento las  gafas le resbalaban  hasta la  punta de  la nariz**  
— un aguamati servirá — dijo James   
— si claro como sabía el hechizo — dijo Holly

 **empapada  de  sudor. Había dejado  de maravillarse con las sorprendentes formas  de las nubes y  se  acordaba  todo  el  tiempo  del  tren  que  circulaba  miles de  metros más abajo, donde  se podía comprar zumo  de  calabaza  muy  frío  del carrito  que llevaba una bruja gordita.**  

— eso les pasa por no esperar — dijo Hermione

 **¿Por qué motivo  no habrían podido  entrar en  el  andén nueve y  tres cuartos? —No  puede  quedar muy  lejos ya, ¿verdad?  —dijo  Ron,  con la  voz  ronca, horas  más tarde,  cuando  el  sol  se hundía  en el  lecho  de  nubes,** **tiñéndolas** **de un  rosa intenso—.  ¿Lista para otra comprobación del tren? Éste  continuaba  debajo  de  ellos,  abriéndose camino  por una  montaña coronada  de  nieve.  Se  veía  mucho más oscuro  bajo  el dosel de nubes. Ron  apretó  el  acelerador y  volvieron  a ascender, pero  al  hacerlo, el  motor empezó  a chirriar. Holly y  Ron  se  intercambiaron  miradas nerviosas. —Seguramente  es porque  está  cansado —dijo Ron—, nunca había hecho un  viaje  tan  largo... Y  ambos hicieron  como  que no se  daban cuenta  de  que  el  chirrido se hacía más  intenso**    
— eso es malo — dijo Sirius   
— y tu como sabes — cuestiono Lily   
— tengo una moto peli peli — dijo Sirius

 **al  tiempo  que  el cielo se** **oscurecía** **.  Las estrellas iban  apareciendo en  el firmamento. Se  hacía de  noche. Holly  vio   ponerse el jersey a ron tratando de  no dar  importancia al  hecho  de que  los limpiaparabrisas se movían despacio,  como  en  protesta. —Ya  queda  poco  —dijo Ron, dirigiéndose más al coche que a  Holly**  
— al menos no lo acaricia como otros — dijo Remus mirando a Sirius

 **—, ya queda muy  poco —repitió, dando unas palmadas en el  salpicadero con  aire preocupado. Cuando, un poco más adelante, volvieron a  descender por debajo de  las nubes,  tuvieron  que** **aguzar** **la  vista en busca de  algo que pudieran reconocer. —¡Allí!  —gritó  Holly  de forma que Ron  y  Hedwig  dieron  un  bot** e  
— y quien no con los gritos de Holly — dijo seamos   
— oye — grito Holly y saco él bate y lo amenazo   
— sip por eso la amo — dijo Fred al ver a seamos desmayado

 **—. ¡Allí delante mismo! En  lo  alto del acantilado que  se elevaba sobre el  lago, las  numerosas torres y  atalayas  del castillo de  Hogwarts  se  recortaban  contra  el  oscuro horizonte. Pero  el  coche había empezado a dar  sacudidas y  a  perder  velocidad. —¡Vamos!  —dijo  Ron  para  animar al  coche, dando  una ligera  sacudida  al volante—. ¡Venga,  que  ya  llegamos! El  motor** **chirriaba** **.  Del  capó  empezaron a  salir delgados chorros de vapor. Holly  se agarró muy  fuerte al asiento cuando  se orientaron  hacia  el lago. El  coche osciló  de manera preocupante.  Mirando  por  la  ventanilla,  Holly vio  la  superficie calma,  negra  y  cristalina del agua,  un  par de kilómetros por debajo de ellos. Ron aferraba  con tanta fuerza  el volante,  que  se  le  ponían blancos  los nudillos de  las  manos. El  coche  volvió  a  tambalearse.**  
— o mierda — dijeron ambos padres   
— eso es malo — dijo Sirius

**•Vamos!  —dijo Ron. Sobrevolaban  el  lago. El  castillo estaba justo delante de  ellos. Ron apretó el  pedal  a  fondo. Oyeron  un  estruendo  metálico,  seguido de un** **chisporroteo** **,  y  el motor se paró completamente. —¡Oh!  —exclamó  Ron, en  medio  del  silencio. El  morro del  coche  se  inclinó  irremediablemente hacia  abajo.  Caían, cada vez  más rápido, directos  contra el sólido muro  del castillo. —¡** **Noooooo** **!  —gritó  Ron, girando  el  volante; esquivaron  el  muro  por  unos centímetros cuando el  coche viró describiendo  un  pronunciado arco  y  planeó sobre  los  invernaderos  y  luego sobre la huerta  y  el  oscuro  césped, perdiendo altura sin cesar. Ron soltó el volante y  se sacó del  bolsillo  de  atrás la varita mágica. —¡ALTO!  ¡ALTO!  —gritó,  dando unos golpes  en el  salpicadero  y  el parabrisas,  pero  todavía  estaban cayendo  en  picado,  y  el suelo se  precipitaba contra  ellos... —¡CUIDADO  CON  EL  ÁRBOL!  —gritó  Holly, cogiendo  el volante, pero  era demasiado tarde.**

— están bien chicos — dijo Lily mientras abrazaba a Holly y Molly hacia lo mismo   
— si mama estoy bien — dijo Holly cuando su mama la comenzó a checar   
— estaras castigada hasta que nasca hanna — dijo Lily

 **¡¡PAF!! Con  gran  estruendo, chocaron contra  el grueso tronco del  árbol  y  se dieron un  gran** **batacazo** **en el  suelo. Del** **abollado** **capó  salió  más  humo;  Hedwig  daba chillidos de terror;  a Holly  le había  salido  un  doloroso chichón del  tamaño  de una  bola de golf  en la cabeza,  al golpearse  contra  el  parabrisas; y,  a  su lado, Ron emitía un gemido ahogado de desesperación. —¿Estás bien?  —le  preguntó  Holly  inmediatamente. —¡Mi  varita mágica!  —dijo Ron con voz  tembloros** a  
— no que estabas bien — dijo Lily   
— mi varita — dijo charly

 **—.  ¡Mira  mi varita! Se  había  partido prácticamente  en dos pedazos, y  la punta oscilaba,  sujeta sólo  por unas  pocas astillas. Holly  abrió  la boca para  decir que estaba  seguro  de  que  podrían recomponerla en  el  colegio,**  
— no hay hechizo que la repare — dijo dombuldore Pero Hanna lo.miro con cara de enserio   
— es enserio profesor — dijo hanna   
— asi es señorita — el director responde   
— mm — fue lo que dijo

 **pero no  llegó  a  decir  nada.  En  aquel  mismo momento,  algo  golpeó  contra  su lado  del  coche con la fuerza  de  un toro que les embistiera  y  arrojó  a Holly sobre Ron, al  mismo  tiempo que el  techo  del  coche recibía otro  golpe igualmente fuerte. —¿Qué ha pasado? Ron ahogó un  grito al  mirar por  el  parabrisas,  y  Holly  sacó la cabeza por  la ventanilla  en  el preciso momento en  que  una rama, gruesa  como  una serpiente  pitón, golpeaba  en  el  coche  destrozándolo.**  
— dime que estas bien — dijo lily y james   
— estamos bien — dijo Holly   
— que mas puede suceder que snivillus aparezca — dijo Sirius   
— ya basta Sirius — dijo Lily

 **El  árbol contra el  que habían  chocado  les  atacaba.  El  tronco se había  inclinado casi el  doble de  lo  que  estaba antes,  y  azotaba con  sus** **nudosas** **ramas pesadas como  el  plomo  cada centímetro del coche que tenía a su alcance. —¡** **Aaaaag** **!  —gritó  Ron, cuando una  rama  retorcida golpeó en su puerta produciendo  otra gran  abolladura; el  parabrisas tembló  entonces bajo una  lluvia de  golpes  de  ramitas,  y  una rama  gruesa como  un ariete aporreó con  tal  furia el techo,  que pareció  que  éste  se  hundía. —¡Escapemos!  —gritó  Ron,  empujando la  puerta  con  toda  su fuerza,  pero inmediatamente  el salvaje latigazo  de otra  rama  lo arrojó  hacia  atrás, contra  el regazo  de Holly. —¡Estamos perdidos!  —gimió, viendo** **combarse** **el techo. De  repente el suelo  del  coche comenzó  a vibrar: el motor se  ponía  de nuevo en funcionamiento. —¡Marcha  atrás!  —gritó  Holly, y  el coche salió disparado.  El  árbol  aún trataba  de golpearles, y  pudieron oír crujir sus  raíces cuando,  en  un  intento de arremeter contra el coche  que escapaba,  casi  se  arranca del suelo. —Por poco —dijo Ron jadeando—.  ¡Así se hace,  coche! El  coche,  sin  embargo,  había agotado  sus fuerzas. Con  dos golpes secos, las puertas  se abrieron  y  Holly  sintió  que su asiento  se inclinaba hacia  un lado y  de  pronto  se encontró  sentado en el  húmedo  césped.**  
— lo bueno es que ya están en él suelo — dijo Rose   
— estaras castigado ronald — dijo Molly después de que se recupero del shock

 **Unos ruidos  sordos  le indicaron  que  el  coche estaba  expulsando  el  equipaje del maletero; la  jaula  de Hedwig  salió volando  por los aires y  se  abrió de  golpe,  y  la  lechuza  salió emitiendo  un  fuerte  chillido  de  enojo y  voló  apresuradamente y  sin parar en dirección  al castillo.**   
— pobre hed — susurro luna triste por la lechuza   
— y con lo orgullosa que es — dijo Holly

 **A  continuación, el  coche,** **abollado** **y  echando  humo,  se perdió en  la  oscuridad, emitiendo  un  ruido  sordo y  con las luces de  atrás encendidas como  en  un gesto  de  enfado. —¡Vuelve!  —le  gritó Ron,** **blandiendo** **la varita rota—.  ¡Mi  padre me  matará! Pero  el  coche  desapareció  de la  vista con  un último  bufido  del tubo  de escape.**  
— es mas posible que mama te regañe no ron — dijo Bill   
— estaba claro — dijo ron

 **—¿Es  posible  que  tengamos esta  suerte?  —preguntó  Ron  embargado  por la  tristeza  mientras  se inclinaba para  recoger  a** **Scabbers** **, la  rata—. De  todos los  árboles con los que podíamos haber chocado, tuvimos que dar contra el único que devuelve los  golpes.**  
— ojala la hubiera matado — susurro Remus   
— no te preocupes papa esa rata recibirá su castigo o unos cuantos cruciatus — dijo Teddy

**Se  volvió  para mirar el  viejo árbol,  que  todavía  agitaba  sus  ramas** **pavorosamente** **. —Vamos  —dijo  Holly,  cansada—.  Lo  mejor  que podemos hacer es ir al colegio. No  era  la  llegada triunfal  que habían  imaginado.**

— y fue mas de lo que imagine — dijo Holly a ron

 **Con  el cuerpo** **agarrotado** **,frío  y  magullado,  cada  uno cogió su  baúl  por  la  anilla del  extremo,  y  los arrastraron  por la ladera cubierta de  césped, hacia  arriba, donde les esperaban las  inmensas puertas de  roble  de  la entrada  principal. —Me parece que ya  ha comenzado el  banquete  —dijo  Ron, dejando  su baúl al principio  de  los  escalones y  acercándose sigilosamente  para echar  un vistazo  a través de  una  ventana iluminada—. ¡Eh,  Holly  ven  a  ver  esto...  es  la Selección! Holly se acercó a toda prisa,  y  juntos contemplaron el  Gran Comedor. Sobre cuatro  mesas abarrotadas de  gente,  se  mantenían  en  el  aire innumerables  velas, haciendo  brillar los platos y  las  copas.  Encima  de  las cabezas,  el  techo  encantado que siempre  reflejaba  el  cielo  exterior  estaba cuajado de  estrellas. A  través  de  la  confusión de  los sombreros negros y  puntiagudos de Hogwarts,  Holly  vio  una larga  hilera de  alumnos de  primer  curso que, con caras  asustadas, iban  entrando en el  comedor.**   
— ni siquiera me viste — dijo Ginny a su hermano y amiga

 **Ginny  estaba  entre ellos;  era fácil  de  distinguir por el color intenso de  su pelo, que  revelaba su pertenencia a la  familia Weasley.**    
— al igual que con hanna cuando entró — dijo Teddy   
— woo si me vieron — dijo Ginny abrazando a los dos

 **Mientras tanto,  la profesora  McGonagall,  una  bruja  con gafas  y  con  el pelo  recogido  en  un apretado  moño, ponía  el  famoso Sombrero Seleccionador  de  Hogwarts sobre un  taburete,  delante  de  los recién llegados. Cada año,  este  sombrero viejo,  remendado,** **raído** **y  sucio, distribuía  a  los nuevos estudiantes en  cada  una  de  las  cuatro casas de  Hogwarts: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff,  Ravenclaw  y  Slytherin.**    
— ya lo sabemos genio — dijo cho   
— ya vas empezar changa — dijo Holly   
—chang mete en tus asuntos — dijo Hermione

 **Holly  se  acordaba  bien  de  cuando se  lo había  puesto,  un  año antes,  y  había esperado  muy  quieto  la  decisión que  el sombrero  pronunció  en  voz  alta en  su  oído.  Durante  unos escasos  y  horribles segundos,  había  temido  que la  fuera  a destinar  a Slytherin, la  casa  que  había dado  más  magos y  brujas  tenebrosos que ninguna otra,**   
— oye somos slytherin pero no somos malos — dijeron sus hijos  
— lo se lo siento — dijo Holly   
— tu abuela Dorea Potter era slytherin — dijo James   
— enserio — dijo Holly   
— pero sigues siendo descendiente de gryffidor — dijo James   
— que pero como — dijo Holly con la boca abierta al igual que muchos y umbichst abrio los ojos con temor ( ta verán la sorpresa que le tengo para él quinto libro )  
— claro su hija se caso con un Potter — dijo james 

 **pero había acabado  en Gryffindor, con Ron, Hermione  y  el  resto de los Weasley.  En  el  último  trimestre, Holly  y  Ron habían  contribuido  a  que  Gryffindor ganara  el  campeonato  de  las casas,  venciendo  a  Slytherin  por primera  vez  en  siete  años.**  
— que vergüenza — dijo james   
— y que lo digas — dijo Sirius

 **Habían llamado  a  un  chaval  muy  pequeño, de  pelo  castaño,  para  que se pusiera el  sombrero. Holly  desvió  la  mirada  hacia el  profesor Dumbledore,  el director,  que  se  hallaba contemplando la Selección  desde la  mesa  de  los profesores,  con  su larga  barba  plateada y  sus gafas  de  media  luna brillando a la  luz  de  las velas.  Varios asientos más  allá,  Holly  vio  a** **Gilderoy** **Lockhart, vestido con una túnica color aguamarina.**   
— IU que asco — dijeron los hombres   
— y que lo digas — comentaron las pocas mujeres con sentido

 **Y  al final  estaba  Hagrid,  grande  y peludo,  apurando su copa. —Espera...  —dijo Holly a  Ron en  voz  baja—.  Hay  una  silla  vacía  en  la mesa  de  los  profesores. ¿Dónde  está  Snape? Severus Snape era  el profesor que  menos  le  gustaba  a  Holly.  Y  Holly resultó ser  la  alumna  que  menos le  gustaba  a  Snape, que daba  clase  de Pociones  y  era  cruel,  sarcástico y  sentía aversión por todos los  alumnos que  no fueran  de Slytherin,  la  casa a la  que pertenecía.**  
— y graciento no se te olvide graciento — dijo Sirius a James pues la pelirroja  lo amenazo   
— jajja es verdad un baño — dijo james riendo

 **—¡A  lo mejor está  enfermo!  —dijo Ron,  esperanzado. —¡Quizá se haya  ido —dijo Holly—,  porque  tampoco esta vez  ha conseguido el  puesto de  profesor de  Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras! —O  quizá  lo  han echado —dijo Ron con entusiasmo—.  Como  todo  el mundo lo  odia...**   
— ronald — dijo solamente su mama  
— si mama — dijo con vos miedosa   
— disculpate — dijo Molly   
— lo lamento profesor — con los dientes aparentando

**—O  tal  vez  —dijo una voz  glacial detrás  de  ellos— quiera averiguar  por qué no habéis llegado vosotros dos  en  el tren escolar. Harriet  se  dio  media  vuelta. Allí  estaba Severus Snape,  con su túnica negra ondeando a la  fría brisa.**

— debe enseñar me eso — dijo hanna al profesor   
— hanna — dijo James   
— que es genial como lo hace y mas oara una salida dramática — sonrió la chica   
— tiene razón — dijo Teddy   
— por cierto quiero chocolate — dijo hanna   
— claro — dijo Teddy sacando de su bolsillo chocolate y dandoselo a su novia

 **Era un hombre delgado de  piel** **cetrina** **, nariz** **ganchuda** **y  pelo  negro  y  grasiento que  le llegaba hasta  los hombros, y  en  aquel momento sonreía  de  tal  modo que  Ron y  Holly  comprendieron inmediatamente  que  se habían metido  en  un buen lío.**   
— la misma descripción le doy — dijo james besando a Holly en la frente   
— james — regaña Lily

 **—** **Seguidme** **—dijo Snape. Sin  atreverse  a mirarse el  uno al  otro, Holly  y  Ron siguieron  a Snape escaleras arriba  hasta el  gran  vestíbulo  iluminado con  antorchas,  donde  las palabras  producían  eco.  Un  delicioso olor de comida  flotaba en  el Gran Comedor,  pero Snape  los alejó de  la calidez  y  la  luz  y  los  condujo  abajo  por  la estrecha  escalera de piedra que llevaba  a  las mazmorras. —¡Adentro!  —dijo,  abriendo  una  puerta  que se  encontraba  a mitad  del  frío corredor,  y  señalando su interior. Entraron  temblando en  el despacho de  Snape.**  
— haci pasa la primera ves — dijo hanna con nostalgia

**Los sombríos  muros estaban cubiertos por estantes con grandes  tarros de  cristal,  dentro  de  los cuales flotaban  cosas  verdaderamente  asquerosas, cuyo  nombre  en  aquel momento a Holly no le  interesaba  en absoluto.**

— y tienes razón — dijo James

 **La  chimenea  estaba  apagada  y vacía. Snape cerró la puerta y  se volvió hacia ellos. —Así  que —dijo con voz  melosa— el tren  no  es  un  medio de  transporte digno  para la  famosa Holly  Potter  y  su  fiel  compañero  Weasley.**   
— enserio Severus tratas asi ami hija por se lo que tu no — dijo james   
— mi hija odia su fama no es como James ella es su propia persona — dijo Lily

**Queríais  hacer una llegada  a  lo  grande, ¿eh,  muchachos? —No,  señor,  fue  la  barrera  en  la estación de Kings Cross lo  que... —¡Silencio!  —dijo Snape con frialdad**

— dejalo que hable — dijo Lily enojada   
— todo es inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario — dijo Hanna

 **—.  ¿Qué habéis hecho con  el  coche? Ron tragó saliva. No era  la primera vez  que a Holly  le  daba  la  impresión  de que  Snape era capaz  de  leer  el  pensamiento.**  
**— volando no sabias — dijo Sirius**  
— y lo es — dijo Holly a su familia   
— no es ilegal hacerlo — pregunta james a Lily   
— claro que si — dijo Lily

 **Pero enseguida comprendió, cuando  Snape desplegó un  ejemplar de  El  Profeta Vespertino  de  aquel mismo día. —** **Os** **han  visto  —les  dijo  enfadado, enseñándoles  el  titular: «** **MUGGLES** **»** **DESCONCERTADOSPOR** **UN** **FORD** **ANGLIA** **VOLADOR Y comenzó  a  leer  en  voz  alta: —«En  Londres,  dos** **muggles** **están  convencidos de haber  visto un  coche viejo  sobrevolando  la torre del edificio de  Correos  (...)  al  mediodía en  Norfolk, la señora** **Hetty** **Bayliss** **,  al tender la  ropa  (...) y  el  señor Angus** **Fleet** **, de** **Peebles** **, informaron  a la  policía,  etcétera.» En  total, seis o  siete** **muggles** **. Tengo entendido  que tu padre trabaja en  el  Departamento  Contra  el Uso  Incorrecto  de los Objetos** **Muggles** **—dijo, mirando a Ron  y  sonriendo de  manera  aún  más desagradable—. Vaya, vaya...,  su  propio  hijo...**   
— eres un idiota Severus un verdadero idiota — dijo Lily   
los Weasley estaban callados mientras Draco se burlaba y Astoria lo golpeaba

**Holly sintió como  si  una  de  las ramas más grandes del árbol furioso  le acabara  de  golpear en el  estómago. Si  alguien averiguara que el  señor Weasley  había  encantado el coche...**

— no te preocupes Holly — dijo él señor Weasley   
— no puedo evitarlo — dijo Holly

 **No se le  había ocurrido  pensar  en  eso... —He  percibido,  en  mi  examen  del parque, que  un  ejemplar muy  valioso  de sauce boxeador parece haber sufrido  daños  considerables —prosiguió Snape.**   
_ pero si tu odias a ese arbol mas que los demas — dijo Remus recordando la broma de Sirius

 **—Ese árbol  nos  ha  hecho  más daño  a  nosotros que  nosotros a... —se  le escapó a Ron. —¡Silencio!  —interrumpió  de  nuevo  Snape—. Por desgracia,  vosotros  no** **pertenecéis** **a  mi  casa,  y  la  decisión  de** **expulsaros** **no  me  corresponde  a  mí.**  
— y lo agradezco tanto — dijo ron   
— oye slytherin no es tan malo — dijo Albus

 **Voy  a buscar a las personas  a  quienes compete  esa  grata  decisión.  Esperad aquí. Ron  y  Holly se  miraron,** **palideciendo** **. Holly  ya  no  sentía hambre,  sino  un tremendo  mareo.**  

— estoy bien — dijo al ver a su madre checarla

 **Trató de no mirar hacia  el  estante  que  había detrás del escritorio  de  Snape, donde en  un  gran  tarro con  líquido  verde flotaba una cosa muy  larga y  delgada. Si  Snape había ido en busca de  la  profesora  McGonagall, jefa  de la casa  Gryffindor,  su  situación  no iba  a mejorar mucho.**  
— aún sigo molesto por enviar a mi hija y a sus amigos a alguien bosque — dijo james   
— señor Potter era un castigo yo no sabia que iba pasar eso — dijo mcgonagall   
— pero si sabe que hay criatura peligroso — siguió James

**Ella  podía ser mejor que  Snape, pero  era muy  estricta. Diez  minutos  después,  Snape volvió, y  se  confirmó  que  era la  profesora McGonagall  quien  lo  acompañaba.  Holly había  visto  en  varias  ocasiones a  la profesora  McGonagall  enfadada, pero, o bien  había  olvidado lo  tensos  que podía  poner  los  labios, o es que  nunca  la había visto tan enfadada.**

— yo si — dijo Hanna   
— sabes no quiero regañar — dijo Holly   
— y no lo hiciste sólo me miraste y negaste — dijo Hanna

**Ella  levantó su varita  al  entrar. Holly  y  Ron se estremecieron,  pero  ella  simplemente apuntaba  hacia la  chimenea, donde las llamas empezaron a brotar al instante. —** **Sentaos** **—dijo ella,  y  los dos se  retiraron a  dos  sillas que  había  al  lado del fuego—.** **Explicaos** **—añadió.  Sus gafas brillaban** **inquietantemente** **. Ron comenzó a narrar toda  la historia, empezando por  la  barrera de  la estación, que no  les había  dejado  pasar. —...  así  que no  teníamos otra  opción,  profesora,  no pudimos coger el tren. —¿Y  por  qué  no** **enviasteis** **una carta  por  medio de  una lechuza?  Imagino**

**que tenéis alguna lechuza —dijo fríamente la profesora McGonagall  a  Holly.**  
— mm es verdad pero siendo hija de este no lo penso — dijo Lily   
— perdón — dijo Holly

**Holly  se quedó mirándola con la  boca  abierta.  Ahora que  la  profesora  lo mencionaba, parecía  obvio  que aquello  era lo  que tenían que haber  hecho. —No-no  lo  pensé... —Eso —observó la profesora McGonagall—  es evidente. Llamaron  a  la puerta del  despacho y  Snape  la  abrió,  más contento  que unas pascuas.**

— es espantoso verlo — dijo Remus   
— y que lo digas eww — siguió Sirius

 **Era el  director, el profesor Dumbledore. Holly tenía  todo  el  cuerpo** **agarrotados** **. La expresión de  Dumbledore era  de una  severidad  inusitada.  Miró  de  tal forma a los dos alumnos que tenía debajo de  su  gran  nariz** **aguileña** **, que en  aquel  momento  Holly habría  preferido estar con  Ron recibiendo los  golpes  del sauce boxeador.**   
— señorita Potter no debe sentir asi — dijo él director   
— bueno aunque es mejor esa a una de desilusión — dijo Sirius   
— y que lo digas canuto — dijo James

 **Hubo un prolongado silencio, tras  el  cual  Dumbledore  dijo: —Por favor,** **explicarme** **por qué  lo  habéis hecho. Habría sido  preferible que hubiera  gritado.  A  Holly le  pareció horrible el tono  decepcionado que había en su  voz.**   
— me pasa lo mismo con mama — dijeron los hermanos Potter   
— tu nos gritas pero después estas riendo aun apesar de todo mientras que papa te tranquiliza — dijo hanna al ver que la miraba su mama   
— es cierto suegra preferimos verla enojada a desilusionada — dijo Teddy

 **No  sabía por qué, pero no podía mirar a Dumbledore  a  los  ojos,  y  habló  con  la  mirada  clavada en  sus  rodillas. Se  lo contó  todo  a  Dumbledore,  salvo lo de que el  señor Weasley  era  el  propietario del  coche  encantado,  simulando que Ron  y  ella  se habían  encontrado  un  coche volador  a  la  salida  de  la  estación.**   
— claro como hay tantos coches voladores en el mundo mugles — dijo blase con sarcasmo

 **Supuso que Dumbledore les** **interrogaría** **inmediatamente  al  respecto,  pero Dumbledore no  preguntó  nada  sobre  el coche.  Cuando Holly  acabó,  el  director simplemente  siguió mirándolos a través de  sus gafas. —Iremos a recoger nuestras cosas  —dijo  Ron  en  un  tono  de  voz desesperado.**   
— nunca te expulsarían al menos que uses una imperdonable o mates — dijo pompona

**—¿Qué quieres decir,  Weasley?  —bramó  la profesora McGonagall. —Bueno, nos van a expulsar, ¿no? —dijo Ron. Holly miró  a  Dumbledore. —Hoy  no,  señor Weasley  —dijo Dumbledore—.  Pero quiero dejar claro que lo  que habéis hecho  es muy  grave.  Esta noche escribiré  a vuestras  familias.  He de** **advertiros** **también que si  volvéis a  hacer  algo  parecido, no  tendré  más remedio  que** **expulsaros** **.**

— esta jugando verdad director — dijo james   
— no señor Potter — dijo él director   
— y lo entiendo — dijo sólo eso James

**Por la  expresión  de Snape, parecía como  si  sólo  se  hubieran  suprimido  las Navidades. Se aclaró  la  garganta  y  dijo: —Profesor Dumbledore, estos alumnos han** **transgredido** **el  decreto para  la  restricción  de  la magia en  menores de  edad,  han causado daños graves a un  árbol muy  antiguo y  valioso...  Creo que actos de esta naturaleza...**

**—Corresponderá  a la  profesora McGonagall imponer el  castigo  a estos alumnos,  Severus —dijo  Dumbledore  con  tranquilidad—. Pertenecen  a  su casa  y  están  por  tanto bajo  su responsabilidad. —Se  volvió  hacia  la  profesora McGonagall—. Tengo que  regresar al  banquete, Minerva,  he  de  comunicarles unas  cuantas cosas.  Vamos,  Severus, hay  una tarta  de  crema  que  tiene muy buena pinta y  quiero probarla.**   
— es mejor él la de meleza — dijo hanna con voz de antojo mando a un elfo por su tarta y se la comio sin darle a nadie

**Al  salir  del despacho,  Snape dirigió a Ron y  Holly  una mirada  envenenada. Se  quedaron con  la  profesora McGonagall, que  todavía  los  miraba  como  un águila  enfurecida. —Lo mejor será que vayas a la enfermería,**

— tiene razón — dijo Molly y Lily

**Weasley,  estás sangrando. —No  es  nada —dijo Ron,  frotándose  enseguida con la  manga la herida que tenía en la ceja—.  Profesora, quisiera ver la  selección de  mi  hermana.**

— o si te intereso — dijo Ginny   
— claro que lo hizo moco — dijo ron   
— que no me digas moco ronald — dijo Ginny y haci inició una pelea gasta que Molly se enojo y los sentó

 **—La  Ceremonia  de Selección  ya  ha  concluido  —dijo  la  profesora McGonagall—.  Tu hermana  está también en  Gryffindor. —¡Bien!  —dijo Ron. —Y  hablando  de  Gryffindor...  —empezó a decir severamente  la  profesora McGonagall. Pero  Harriet  la  interrumpió**.   
— que hiciste que — dijo Remus   
— ya ni tu papa y padrino — dijo Lily

 **—Profesora,  cuando  nosotros  cogimos  el  coche, el curso aún  no había comenzado,  así  que,  en  realidad, a Gryffindor no habría  que quitarle puntos, ¿no?  —dijo,  mirándola  con  temor. La  profesora McGonagall le dirigió  una  mirada  penetrante, pero  Harriet estaba  segura  de  que  había  estado a  punto  de sonreír.**    
— eso fue genial — dijo Sirius  
— y que lo digas — dijo James

**Tenía  los labios  menos tensos,  eso era evidente. —No  quitaremos puntos a Gryffindor —dijo ella, y  Holly se  sintió  muy aliviada—.  Pero vosotros dos seréis castigados. Eso era  menos malo  de  lo que  Holly se  había  temido.**

— mientras no los mande al bosque todo esta bien — dijo Lily   
— ya no hare eso — dijo mcgonagall

 **En  cuanto a  que Dumbledore escribiera  a  los** **Dursley** **,  le  daba lo  mismo.  Holly sabía perfectamente que los** **Dursley** **lamentarían** **que el  sauce  boxeador  no  la hubiera aplastado.**  
Los alumnos la miraron mal esa familia mientras que petunia bajo la cabeza avergonzada

**La  profesora  McGonagall  volvió  a levantar su varita y  apuntó  con ella  al escritorio de  Snape. Sonó  un  ¡** **plop** **!  y  apareció  un  gran  plato  de  emparedados, dos  copas de plata y  una jarra  de  zumo  frío  de  calabaza. —** **Comeréis** **aquí  y  luego** **os** **iréis directamente al  dormitorio  —indicó—.  Yo también tengo  que volver al banquete.**

**Cuando  la puerta se cerró detrás de  ella, Ron  profirió  un silbido bajo y prolongado.**  
**—Creí  que no nos** **salvábamos** **—dijo, cogiendo  un  emparedado. —Y yo  también —contestó  Harriet,  haciendo lo mismo. —Pero  ¿cómo  es  posible que tengamos tan mala  suerte?  —dijo Ron con la boca llena de  jamón  y  pollo**  
— eso es por mi ron la maldicion Potter — dijo James   
— y que lo digas papa — dijo Holly

 **—. Fred  y  George  deben  de  haber  volado  en  ese coche cinco o seis veces y  nunca los ha  visto  ningún** **muggle**.   
— eso es mentira mama no le creas — dijeron ambos con miedo cuando su mama los miro mal

 **—Tragó y  volvió a dar  otro bocado—.  ¿Y  por qué  no  pudimos atravesar  la  barrera? Holly se encogió de hombros. —Tendremos que  andarnos  con mucho  cuidado  de  ahora  en  adelante  — dijo, tomando un refrescante trago de  zumo  de  calabaza**  
**—. Si  al  menos hubiéramos podido  subir al banquete...**  
— ella no quería hiciera alarde — dijo Hermione

 **—Ella no quería que  hiciéramos  ningún  alarde  —dijo  Ron inteligentemente.**  
— si piensa igual — susurro scorpius a Rose quien lo golpeo

 **—.  No  quiere  que  nadie llegue a  pensar que  está bien  eso de llegar  volando en un  coche. Cuando  hubieron  comido  todos  los emparedados  que podían  (en  el  plato iban  apareciendo  más,  conforme  los** **engullía a** **),  se levantaron y  salieron  del despacho,  y  tomaron el  camino  que  llevaba  a la  torre  de  Gryffindor.**   
— haci que chiste viajar  — dijo Sirius   
— canuto  no des ideas — regaña Remus   
— pero rem eres aburrido — dijo Sirius   
— si lo que digas Sirius — dijo él hombre lobo a su perrito

 **El  castillo estaba  en  calma, parecía que el  banquete había  concluido.  Pasaron  por delante de  retratos parlantes y  armaduras que** **chirriaban** **, y  subieron  por  las escaleras de  piedra  hasta que llegaron finalmente  al corredor donde,  oculta detrás  de  una  pintura al  óleo que  representaba  a una mujer  gorda  vestida  con un  vestido de seda  rosa, estaba  la  entrada  secreta a la torre de  Gryffindor —La contraseña  —exigió  ella, al verlos acercarse.**  
— a mi no me la pide — sonrio Albus   
— que pero como — dijeron la mayoría del comedor   
— simple cuando Albus va a la torre es para vengarse  y sólo le coquetea y lo deja pasar — dijo scorpius con una sonrisa   
— eres igual a tu madre cuando se venga — dijo Fred con una sonrisa hacia su esposa es su esposa   
— ay que lindo — sonrio Holly y lo beso   
— si oigan seguimos aqui si de por si es asqueroso verlos ahorita no verán él futuro — dijo Albus a la pareja quien seguía compartiendo un beso iu juro ver la lengua de su padre entrar a la de su mama

 **—Esto...  —dijo Holly. No  conocían  la  contraseña  del  nuevo curso, porque aún no  habían visto  a ningún  prefecto,  pero  casi al  instante  les  llegó la  ayuda; detrás de  ellos  oyeron unos pasos veloces y  al  volverse vieron  a  Hermione que corría a ayudarles. —¡Estáis aquí!  ¿Dónde** **os** **habíais metido? Corren los rumores más absurdos...  Alguien decía  que** **os** **habían  expulsado por  haber tenido  un accidente  con  un  coche  volador.**   
— y lo peor no fue la muerte — dijo Sirius   
— si no que los expulsaran — dijo ahora Teddy   
— ay como llega rápido un chisme a hogward — dijo james viendo a la castaña regañar a Papa e hijo

 **—Bueno, no nos han expulsado  —le  garantizó  Holly. —¿Quieres decir  que  habéis venido  hasta  aquí  volando?  —preguntó Hermione, en  un  tono  de  voz  casi  tan  duro  como  el  de  la  profesora McGonagall.**   
— y con él tiempo aumentan — dijeron rose y Hanna   
— no seas dura Hermione debes relajarte la vida es para disfrutar no sufrir y es divertido ir en coche volador   dijo camila divertida   
— la chica tiene razón no seas Lily Hermione — dijo Sirius y a esto Lily lo colgó del tobillo

 **—Ahórrate el sermón —dijo Ron impaciente— y  dinos cuál  es la nueva contraseña. —Es  «** **somormujo** **»  —dijo  Hermione  deprisa—, pero  ésa  no  es  la  cuestión.. No  pudo  terminar  lo  que estaba  diciendo,  sin embargo, porque el  retrato  dela  señora gorda  se abrió  y  se oyó una repentina  salva de  aplausos.**   
— por eso es mejor soltar el sermon y después la contraseña — le recomendo Remus Quien aprendió con aquel par señalado a sus amigos   
— ya aprendi Remus ya aprendi — dijo Hermione

 **Al  parecer, en  la casa  de Gryffindor  todos estaban despiertos y  abarrotaban  la sala  circular común, de  pie sobre las mesas revueltas  y  las** **mullidas** **butacas,  esperando  a que  ellos llegaran.  Unos  cuantos brazos  aparecieron por el  hueco de  la  puerta secreta  para  tirar  de  Ron  y  Ho hacia dentro, y  Hermione entró detrás de ellos. —¡Formidable!  —gritó  Lee  Jordan—. ¡Soberbio!  ¡Qué llegada!  Habéis volado  en  un  coche  hasta el  sauce boxeador. ¡La gente hablará de esta  proeza durante años! —¡Bravo!  —dijo un  estudiante  de  quinto  curso  con  quien  Holly  no  había hablado nunca**.   
— si que los leones son muy la verdad no se explicarlo — dijo blase   
— e estupidos — dijo pansi   
— tal vez — dijo blase   
— solo son valientes — dijo Astoria defendió a sus amigos leones

 **Alguien le daba palmadas en la  espalda como  si  acabara  de  ganar  una maratón.  Fred  y  George  se  abrieron  camino  hasta la  primera fila  de  la  multitud y  dijeron al  mismo tiempo: —¿Por  qué  no  nos** **llamasteis** **?**   
— fuera sido genial excepto por el final — dijeron ambos   
— ami se me hace que un pelirrojo quería ir con ella — dijo seamus a su amigo   
— no necesito un coche volador solamente — dijo Fred al recordando los paseos en escoba al atardecer

**Ron estaba** **azorado** **y  sonreía sin saber qué decir.  Holly se  fijó  en  alguien que  no  estaba  en absoluto  contento. Al  otro lado de  la multitud  de emocionados estudiantes de  primero,  vio  a Percy  que trataba  de acercarse  para** **reñirles** **. Holly le  dio  a  Ron  con el  codo  en las costillas y  señaló a Percy  con la cabeza. Inmediatamente,  Ron entendió  lo  que le  quería decir.**

—nosotros no le hicimos caso nunca — dijeron los gemelos   
— percy lo que necesitas es una buen wisqui  para que te relajes y dejes la cara de perro amargado — dijo charly  
— Charles Weasley no digas eso — dijo Molly   
— pero mama es verdad esta comprobado que él alcohol te baja él estrés — dijo charly

 **Tenemos que  subir..., estamos  algo  cansados —dijo,  y  los  dos  se abrieron  paso  hacia  la  puerta que había al  otro lado de  la estancia,  que daba a una escalera de caracol y  a  los dormitorios. —Buenas noches  —dijo Holly a  Hermione,  volviéndose.  Ella  tenía  la misma  cara de enojo que Percy.**  
— sólo que ahora es mas relajada al romper reglas — dijo Holly recordando este daño con. el ED

**Consiguieron  alcanzar  el  otro extremo de  la  sala  común,  recibiendo palmadas en la espalda,  y  al  fin  llegaron  a  la  tranquilidad  de  la  escalera. La subieron  deprisa,  derechos  hasta  el  final,  donde se despidieron Holly hacia su dormitorio la puerta de  su antiguo dormitorio,  que  ahora  lucía  un letrero que indicaba  «Segundo curso». Penetraron en  la  estancia que  ya  conocían; tenía forma  circular,  con sus cinco camas** **adoseladas** **con terciopelo rojo  y  sus ventanas  elevadas  y  estrechas. Les  habían  subido  los  baúles y  los habían  dejado a los pies  de sus  camas respectivas.    La  puerta del dormitorio  se abrió  y  entraron  los  demás  chicas  del  segundo curso  de  la  casa  Gryffindor:** **parvati** **patio ,  la vender   Brown,  y  hermione.** **Granger** **—¡Increíble!  —dijo** **parvati** **sonriendo.**

**—¡Formidable!  —dijo** **lavender** **. Holly   no  pudo  evitarlo. Ella  también sonrió.**

— como la primera broma que hice en el colegio — dijo hanna   
— que tiempos — término Teddy   
— bien quien lee — dijo ahora kattie   
— yo salto de su asiento una chica de hufflepoff   
— pero es hora de cenar y de dormir — dijo él director y la comida aparece   
— comida — gritando los hambrientos

nota del capitulo  
Espero les haya gustado como en la nota anterior empezó hacer una investigación que podria usarse como tesis por que aunque me falte un año 8 meses para terminar se va rápido el tiempo  pero terminare los libros por eso subiré los viernes por que es cuando acabo mis tareas y en trascurso de la semana hago los capitulo haci que no dejare la historia es mi proposito terminarla amenos que me enferme   
Pd quien quiera ser novia o esposa de algunos de los personajes solo digan en mensaje

Hasta la proxima


	27. Capitulo la venganza de Lily

Después de que comieran Lily y los mereadores junto con los Weasley a excepción de percy por fin hicieron pagar a la familia del zoo mientras tanto Albus hanna Teddy y scorpius  planeaban que bromas iban a usar con la familia   
— pero que es esto monstruo que clase de broma es esta  — grito vernon despues de que le quitaran él hechizo   
— hola vernon me recuerdas — dijo james   
— tu es imposible — dijo tartamudeando   
— pues mi querida morsa con patas es posible — dijo james   
— james no nos dejes fuera — dijo canuto con un aire peligroso   
— o no vernon no te hechizare no te preocupes — dijo lunático   
— entonces — dijo con miedo en su voz   
— claro que malos anfitriones seríamos si no te ofreciera  algo — dijo cornamenta   
— lily cariño has los honores — dijo james con una sonrisa   
— tu asquerosa morsa era mi hija una niña sin comida sin agua se pudo haber quemado y tu perra que no hacias nada — dijo lily golpeado a vernon dursley   
— Lily yo — dijo la jirafa   
— Lily nada petunia era una niña dime crees que haria lo mismo con el hijo no claro que no — dijo lily con lagrimas en los ojos mientras los mereadores junto con hanna le pusieron pica pica a vernon quien parecia perro con pulgas y gritaba   
— que me hicieron asqueroso freak — dijo   
— o pobre vernon insultar cuando hay magos o que pena — dijo Sirius   
— es cierto canuto es mas deja te presento a mi yerno — dijo James   
— o no tu — dijo ver a uno de los Pelirrojos del año pasado   
— gusto en verte morsa — dijo Fred con sonrisa maliciosa   
— que modales los mios — dijo mientras lo pateaba   
— como se te ocurre era una niña una alacena dormía en una alacena teniendo mas habitaciónes eres un idiota — dijo Fred enojado George lo tuvo que calmar al ver a su hermano enojado no sin antes mandar un hechizo que hacia que tuvieras pulgas 

Mientras con lily   
— que te hice petunia e dime obligar a mi hija hacer el quehacer a que les cocinara era justo tu estupida se pudo haber quemado — decia Lily enojada

— y para acabarla no le dabas comida estaba en desarrollo y que hacias alimentabas a la morsa que tienes por marido — dijo nuevamente   
— lily yo — dijo la jirafa 

— lily nada petunia y sabes que petunia ya no eres mi hermana si tu me olvidaste yo hare lo mismo — dijo lily yéndose a sentar y tomar a su hija quien estaba en los brazos de Alice 

— lily — dijo petunia triste sabia que se equivocó y al ver a su hijo grito aterrorizada   
Por otro lado Severus snape sonreía y sin que lo viera le mando un hechizo que la hizo convertir en perro y volvio a gritar aterrorizada 

Dudley era otra historia   
Fred y George haciendo uso de sus habilidades lo combirtieron en un cerdo Hanna le dio una poción con verrugas y Albus un hechizo de que se no hablara si no lo que hacen los cerdos 

regresando con los mereadores y los herederos   
— pero si la morsa se asusto o claro se me olvida tu no eres humano — dijo Sirius   
— ya basta — decía implorando   
— ya basta ya basta o claro no te gusta sufrir pero mi hija si tenia que pagar que no le dieras agua ni comida — dijo james cuando a vernon le salio verrugas y su cara cambio a la de una morsa   
— sabes vernon ya me aburri contigo pero esto no ha acabado — dijo james yéndose a sentar junto a su hija y esposa quienes aun seguia enojado   
— o vernon yo no me aburrido — dijo Sirius   
— avis — dijo apuntando con una varita Fred a vernon haciendo que las aves lo ataquen  y chocara con Sirius   
— por cierto vernon estas despedido — dijo james   
— que no por favor — dijo suplicando   
— y te me vas de la casa esa casa le pertenece a mi hija — dijo James   
— no puedes hacer eso — dijo Vernon   
— o claro que puedo y quiero hacerlo vernon dursley  — sonrie mirando a su cuñada llorando 

mientras mcgonagall y los demas profesores no hacian nada se lo merecían  Holly solo.miraba sabia que estaban mal pero sus padres la abrazaron ya no iba a regresar a esa casa o si lo hacia no era sola sonrió al pensar en su pelirrojo quien la miro y le sonrio nadie lastima a su mujer 

Hermione por otro lado veia a los hijos de sus amigos dirvirtiendo con la familia de muggles quien era una verdadera vergüenza 

Sin que vieran Hanna les dio una sonrisa a petunia y dudley y a vernon le dio un tazon con agua y pan duro   
Ya hablaria ella con la tia petunia y su abuela tal ves con la ayuda de la pequeña lily Quien era muy querida por todos 

Nota del capitulo   
Se que es del asco pero ya ven la imaginación me gustaria poner mas cosas pero digamos que mas venganza por parte de los demas los unicos   
Hasta la próxima   
Bye 


	28. Capitulo la boda

Especia la boda escuchen la canción de multimedia 

Narra Holly   
Era navidad él animo era muy diferente al de los años pasado mi primera navidad con Sirius quien bromeaba junto a los gemelos sabia que hoy era la noche había planeado esta velada desde él verano usaba un hechizo glamur para tapar él anillo de compromiso que me había dado Fred en él verano 

 

Ginny nos iba a cubrir en la noche por si alguien nos buscaba Hermione iba a hacer testigo junto a George al terminar la cena y los regalos subí a la habitación que comparto con las chicas y me arreglaron 

 

Y me puse él vestido 

 

Al esconderme con la gabardina salimos al lugar donde sería al llegar 

 

Vi a mi lindo novio 

 

junto a George y ron me llevaba del brazo él padre que oficiará la misa estaba ahí en cuanto empezo él recorrido sabia que no había marcha atrás camine segura hacia él chico de mis sueños y que si somos muy chicos para él amor no hay edad cuando me acerque deje él brazo de ron y tome él suyo él me sonrió y miro a los ojos   
Él padre comenzó con la ceremonia no.lo escuche la verdad por estar mirando a mi chico   
— bien repitan conmigo — dijo él ministro   
— yo frederick gideon Weasley prewet te tomo a ti Holly Jamie Potter Evans como mi esposa en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte nos separe— dijo Fred junto con el ministro   
— yo Holly Jamie Potter Evans te aceptó a ti Frederick Weasley como mi esposo en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte nos separe — dije con vos segura   
— bien ahora los anillos — dijo y Hermione y George se acercaron  
Y le pasaron los anillos   
— yo Fred Weasley te entregó a ti Holly Potter este anillo en señal de mi amor — responde mientras me pone él anillo   
— yo Holly Potter te entrego a ti Fred Weasley este anillo en señal de mi amor hacia ati — dije mientras le ponia él anillo   
— bien lo que merlín a unido no lo separe él hombre puedes besar a la novia — responde él ministro Y haci lo hizo ya eramos esposos la gente que estaba con nosotros nos abrazo y felicito  firmamos el certificado nos cambiamos para llegar a la cede tome él brazo.de Fred para llegar y al hacerlo me despedi con un beso nos veríamos después 

En la habitación me había puesto la pijama 

 

Y me tape para salir a ver a mi esposo que raro suena eso al llegar toque la puerta y Fred me abrio no había nadie sólo él y yo pase y él puso un hechizo silenciador estaba tan nerviosa poco a poco me quite la bata dejando me en baby doll Fred al verme se sonrojo pero despues me beso él beso como siempre comenzó lento pero fue subiendo de tono   
* advertencia escenas subida del tono no me hago cargo de traumas * 

Poco a poco me fue quitando la lencería sin dejar de besar mis labios y cuello sus manos bajaba por mis piernas yo por otro lado le quite la playera dejando él torso desnudo pasaba mis  manos por el cuerpo entrenado mientras besaba mi cuello yo bajaba sus pantalones hasta dejarlo en boxer tenía una tienda de campaña el me miro y me beso bajo el baby doll hasta dejarme desnuda tomo uno de  mis senos y los besaba hasta dejar erectos mis pesones el estaba sentando y yo parada cambiamos de posición el estaba en la cama y yo sobre el moviendo las caderas en una hermosa fricción hasta que se quitó los boxer y su miembro estaba feliz de verme el sonrió y poco a poco lo metió en mi hasta que estuvo por completo nos movíamos  en sincronía los gemidos eran incontrolable estaba apunto de llegar y él también y si lo hice   
De nuevo cambiamos de posición él Arriba y yo abajo y de nuevo hubo esa danza de cuerpo chocar hasta que terminamos exhaustos él salió de mi y se acomodo puse mi cabeza en su pecho mientras Fred acariciaba mi espalda y besaba mi cabello   
— te amo — dije   
— yo también te amo — dijo   
y haci nos quedamos dormidos hasta la mañana .

Nota del capitulo se que es corto pero tengo tarea y bla bla en fin esperó les guste y mi intento de porno jajajaja nos las quise asustar   
Pregunta cuantos años tienen yo 19 casi 20   
Bueno hasta la próxima bye


End file.
